Dangerous Lover!
by sakuraliz23
Summary: UA-Kyoko está desesperada por encontrar un trabajo que la ayude a subsistir y esto la lleva a ejecutar un plan impulsivo y descabellado, Pero nada será fácil, porque el destino le tiene preparada una sorpresa:Ren Tsuruga, su nuevo y apuesto jefe.
1. Chapter 1

***Liz se roba un megáfono y sale como loca gritando* MINAAAA SAAAAN, ¡HE VUELTO!**

**JAJAJA, lo prometido es deuda y como les dije al final de mi primer fic (supe que era el amor cuando te conocí) he traído una nueva historia llamada Dangerous lover (amante peligroso). Es completamente universo alternativo, así que lo único que he tomado de skip beat! Son los nombres y algunas de sus características. **

**Los protagonistas son Kyoko y Ren (por supuesto, jejeje) y aquí los veremos en situaciones divertidas (empezando por ella), comprometedoras, picantes (en futuros capis), tristes, melancólicas, embarazosas, jajaja creo que hay de todo un poquito.**

**De una vez les advierto mis queridas fans de Ren que aquí no es una perita en dulce como en el anime, bueno ya se darán cuenta de qué les hablo a medida que lean.**

**También quiero decirles que la trama general del fic la saqué de una mezcla entre 4 doramas, 2 libros, 1 fic (de CCS hace años), creo que de una novela, de 2 películas, de 1 manga y lo que hizo que le diera el toque diferente fue la idea de mi amiga Rosa Darcy. (Ojalá que andes por aquí)**

**Así que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, JAJAJAJA**

**Saben, pensé en no publicar mi fic porque hace un par de meses me di la pasadita por Fanfiction y encontré un fic (SB!) que narra algo similar a lo que yo me había planteado, sin embargo también llegué a los fics de dos de mis queridas lectoras y quedé encantada con sus historias. (Son muy buenas, recomiendo al máximo los fics de Hongo mio y Adashi nee san)**

**Por eso quiero dedicarle este primer capi a mi hermosa Kohai Mio san quien fue la que me animó a continuarlo. Gracias por todo .**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste este capítulo y me hagan saber su opinión a través de un review.**

**Aaaaaaa casi lo olvido.**

**-diálogo, **_**pensamientos, **_**(aclaraciones),*sonidos*, (1) nota al final del capi.**

**Capítulo 1**

-Oiga señor, ¡eso es mío!- gritaba una joven pelinegra de ojos mieles en medio de la multitud, empezó a correr detrás del hombre que la había robado, trató de alcanzarlo pero no logró su cometido; la falta de costumbre a los tacones altos le impidió avanzar a pasos rápidos y ágiles.

Un hombre un tanto mayor corría por los pasillos de la estación de trenes sujetando un paraguas café decorado con girasoles, el cual abrió para resguardarse de la fuerte lluvia que acobijaba las calles de Tokyo.

Las secuelas del invierno hacían acto de presencia y tanto las nubes como el cielo tenían un color gris plomizo.

_¡POR DIOS! Mi suerte no podría ser más pésima, ¡precisamente hoy que es la entrevista de trabajo!_ –diablos, me voy a emparamar- exclamó desanimada al ver las húmedas condiciones en las que se encontraba el exterior. Sacó una revista turística de su bolso y la abrió en la página donde se encontraba el nombre y la dirección de la empresa que hoy visitaría.

_Este lugar está a tan sólo dos cuadras, puedo llegar a pie sin problemas, me iré por la cera derecha, hay muchas casas con techos sobresalientes que cubren parte del andén. Así que sólo me caerían unas cuantas gotas al cruzar la calle._ –GO!- gritó para empezar su travesía.

Tal como lo había predicho; en pocos minutos se encontraba en frente del edificio Tokyo´s Air, y con su traje libre de agua. –es tu hora Kyoko, este trabajo tiene que ser tuyo-

Cruzó la calle rápidamente cubriéndose la cabeza con el bolso y la revista y pisó el andén esquinero donde se encontraba el edificio, sin embargo de un momento a otro toda su felicidad y ánimo se fue en pique cuando un automóvil negro al pasar a alta velocidad hacia el parqueadero de la empresa salpicó su cuerpo con el agua sucia que se había acumulado en un sifón de la calle.

-¡EHHHHH!- gritó en el instante que parecía "recién salida de una piscina" –ES EL COLMO- muy enojada corrió rápidamente y se metió al parqueadero para reclamarle al tipo del carro.

-señorita, ¿a dónde se dirige?- el vigilante la detuvo evitando que avanzara con su sucia apariencia hacia el implacable presidente de la compañía.

-vengo por la entrevista- contestó indignada soltándose del agarre del señor uniformado. Pudo ver de espaldas al ser maleducado bajándose del auto, vestía un traje muy elegante al estilo ejecutivo, era de un cabello negro con mechones desarreglados y 1.90 de estatura aproximadamente. Le iba a gritar que tuviera más cuidado al manejar en días lluviosos pero en dicho momento aquel hombre alto volteó la mirada hacia ella.

Kyoko era una joven de 20 años recién llegada a la capital, vestía un conjunto de chaleco y falda gris que la hacían ver mayor y por si fuera poco llevaba su larga cabellera negra recogida en un rodete.

La mirada estremecedora de ese hombre selló cualquier queja que pudiera salir de la boca de Kyoko, esos ojos azabaches parecían escudriñar en lo más profundo de sus entrañas haciéndola arrepentirse siquiera de mirarlo, no pudo sostener por más tiempo la vista cuando en los labios del "caballero de la noche" (como lo acababa de apodar la pelinegra) se formó una sonrisa burlona tan despreciable como aquella que le había dado esa persona en su antigua vida.

El hombre siguió su camino acompañado de un hombre rubio de lentes quien desconocía notoriamente los hechos de aquel inesperado encuentro.

*GRRRRRRR* cabizbaja producía un sonido que parecía salido de una película de terror.

-Seño…señorita….ehhh ¿se encuentra bien?- el vigilante se asustó al no identificar ese sonido ineludible que le recordó a la chica del Aro.

El pito de un carro en la entrada por poco le causa un infarto al vigilante, este como pudo corrió hacia su cabina y presionó el botón para que la barra se levantara y dejara pasar al vehículo.

Un nuevo pitazo despertó los sentidos de Kyoko quien se quitó del camino. El enojo brotaba de sus poros, un aura casi maligna la cubría, sus demonios internos querían matar a ese hombre de la mirada azabache, no podía creer que hoy se encontraría con alguien que poseyera una sonrisa peor que la del idiota ese, tan falsa, tan burlona, tan sobrada… lo odiaba, quien quiera que fuera ese hombre …. ¡LO ODIABA!.

Subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso donde era la entrevista, encontró fácilmente el sitio de reunión y al sentarse en la sala de espera sus "compañeras aspirantes" se quitaron de ahí como moscas huyendo de un insecticida.

La apariencia de Kyoko daba miedo, su energía escalofriante era acompañada del hedor producido por el agua barrosa de la calle. Estaba sucia, olía feo y tras de eso su aura inspiraba desconfianza.

Para prevenir cualquier acto paranormal las demás chicas salieron corriendo de la sala de espera.

Kyoko no se percató de lo que pasó a su alrededor, ojeó la revista de sus manos y la abrió en el artículo donde le parecía haber visto a ese hombre. "Tsuruga Ren, Nuevo presidente de Tokyo´s Air, uno de los jóvenes empresarios más ricos del país." –¡No!- exclamó horrorizada al identificar a su futuro jefe. Era atractivo, no podía negarlo. Tenía un mentón fuerte y cuadrado y los pómulos marcados pero aquella asquerosa sonrisa le borró la buena impresión que se había hecho gracias a todo lo que lo adulaban en televisión.

-sería una buena estrategia para eliminar a las otras aspirantes si hubieses omitido el espeluznante hedor- comentó con desagrado una chica alta de cabello negro quien al parecer venía también a la entrevista.

-¿ehhh?- dijo Kyoko desconcertada y giró la cabeza para ver a la chica, quedó medio idiotizada observando el perfecto cabello, el fino atuendo que vestía y el porte que implantaba aquella señorita.

-¿qué me miras?, ¡rara!- miró a Kyoko como si esta fuese un bicho extraño. –Estás en el lugar equivocado, no te servirá de nada asustar a las otras aspirantes con tu "aroma" porque yo no me rindo tan fácil y el puesto será mío- señaló hacia la ojimiel con su dedo índice.-óyelo bien perdedora, la asistente personal del Gran Tsuruga Ren seré yo, Kotonomi Kanae, recuerda ese nombre.

-¿La viste Yashiro?- preguntó Tsuruga Ren a su mejor amigo, quien era también el jefe de recursos humanos.

-¿a quién te refieres Ren?.

-a la mujer que iba entrando al parqueadero después de nosotros- sonrió burlonamente al recordarla.

-no, realmente no me fijé.

-era Sayuri, mi anterior secretaria. Venía en el auto que le regalé seguramente a rogar que le dé de nuevo el puesto- entraron a la amplia oficina del presidente.

-no creo que sea tan cínica después de que todos sabemos que intentó seducirte para sacarte dinero.

-ja, ella creía que no me daba cuenta. Le di el privilegio de pasar una noche conmigo y por eso pensó que ya había caído en su trampa, se volvió más intensa e incluso quería estar metida en mi carro, le regalé uno de mis peores autos porque me dio lástima.

-No me hagas reír Ren, a todas les das ese "privilegio"-

-ellas me lo piden con la mirada, me desean… a veces ni siquiera tengo que presentarme porque con solo mi apariencia caen redonditas, todas las mujeres son iguales, sólo quieren a un hombre que las satisfaga en la cama y esté bañado en dinero. Pero al final son tan ilusas que creen que uno va a seguir con ellas a cambio de Sexo.

-¡quién diría que el gran Tsuruga Ren es una persona vacía de sentimientos!- comentó Yashiro en tono irónico. – Amigo, sinceramente espero que pronto encuentres a alguien que te haga cambiar tu opinión respecto a ellas, eso piensas ahora porque no te has enamorado y ni siquiera has tenido que esforzarte para conquistar a una chica pero espera y veraz a que conozcas a una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Te darás cuenta que has estado equivocado todos estos años.

-No lo creo Yashiro, la excelsa experiencia en relaciones que tengo, me permite afirmar que todas son unas interesadas.

-ajam Ren, experiencia carnal no es lo mismo que experiencia amorosamente pasional…. Pero bueno, ya he tenido esta discusión contigo muchas veces y sé que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión. Espero que ésta vez sí elijas a tu asistente con la cabeza y no con la entrepierna- dijo Yashiro antes de retirarse hacia su oficina.

_Sí claro, como si fuera tan fácil. _Ren se quedó pensativo esperando a que pasara la primera candidata pero el que entró al lugar sin avisar fue su padre.

-Ren, ¿cómo así que hoy hay entrevista para una nueva asistente personal?, ¡estoy harto de esto!, no llevas ni un año al mando y ya has cambiado 9 veces de asistente. ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Crees que es divertido estarlas rotando? ¡Piensa! todas ellas conocieron a fondo el funcionamiento de la empresa; es pésimo para nosotros que información tan confidencial se difunda por tu culpa- El señor Kuu Hizuri estaba furioso, podría ser su hijo el nuevo presidente pero esa empresa seguía siendo suya.

-cálmate papá, mis anteriores secretarias son unas taradas, jamás se les ocurriría utilizar esa información en nuestra contra, es más no tienen idea de cómo hacerlo.- respondió tranquilo.

-es inadmisible; entonces si eran tan taradas ¿por qué diablos las contrataste?, ¡por Dios Ren! Eres un joven supremamente inteligente no entiendo como es que contratas gente superficial, ¿o me vas a negar que las escogiste por su apariencia?- el señor apoyó la mano en su cara en señal de decepción- … Estoy satisfecho con tu trabajo pues desde que llegaste, la empresa ha tenido más inversiones y hemos mejorado económicamente. Pero esto que estás haciendo terminará afectándonos.

-lo siento, prometo que ésta vez si escogeré sabiamente- fingió para que su padre dejara de sermonearlo.

-no creas que voy a ser tan tonto, me dijiste exactamente lo mismo con la asistente # 6 Así que cancelo rotundamente esto y si no quieres quedarte sin asistente es mejor que avises que dentro de dos días se hará una nueva entrevista EXCLUSIVAMENTE para aspirantes MASCULINOS.-

-¿qué, estás loco? cómo se te ocurre, yo necesito a UNA asistente, ¡A UNA CHICA!.- aunque no eran brillantes ni inteligentes le servían para alivianar su estrés.

-¿Qué importa el género? Ya tuviste la experiencia con 9 asistentes incompetentes es hora de que mires otra opción y mas te vale que la aceptes porque o sino te puedes ir despidiendo de tu puesto.

-¿qué?- Ren chocó sus manos contra el escritorio, no podía creer que su padre lo hubiese amenazado sabiendo que él era el único indicado para el puesto, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo. –esta bien, pero entonces sal tú y avísale a las aspirantes que vinieron a perder el tiempo.

-me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes- el señor peli castaño salió de su antigua oficina. Caminó hacia la sala de espera donde había dos chicas "hablando" (mas bien parecía que una le gritaba a la otra) en la primera fila y varias filas atrás se encontraban unas 20 chicas murmurando sobre las otras dos.

-Buenos días señoritas, soy Kuu Hizuri.

La multitud de chismosas corrió hacía él apenas lo reconocieron. –es Hizuri san…. Ahora entiendo porqué Ren sama es tan apuesto- cuchicheaban las mujeres.

-siento informarles que la entrevista ha sido cancelada. Esta vez le daremos la oportunidad a un caballero para que sea el asistente de mi hijo. Si conocen a algún aspirante por favor avísenle que la entrevista se realizará dentro de dos días, los requisitos serán los mismos que para ustedes. Lamento las molestias causadas, con permiso-. Kuu se retiró del lugar sin dar más explicaciones.

-Nooooo, ¿cómo así?, es injusto, ese puesto ya era mío- dijo Kanae. Kyoko se rió aunque en el fondo también lamentaba no obtener el trabajo, necesitaba dinero urgente.

Kyoko esperó a que todas se fueran, visualizó la oficina del "caballero de la noche" (suponía que era de donde había salido el señor Hizuri). Caminó discretamente y llegó a la puerta. _No me voy a ir de aquí sin decirle unas cuantas verdades. – ¿_Señor Tsuruga?- dijo mientras daba tres golpecitos en la puerta.

-adelante- escuchó una voz aburrida que le permitía el paso.

Ella abrió la puerta y comprobó que ahí estaba el tal Tsuruga Ren por el que más de una botaba baba. –Vea Señor, supongo que usted es un poco inteligente como para saber que cuando entra a un parqueadero debe bajar la velocidad y más cuando es un día lluvioso, puede causar accidentes si no lo hace. No es más lo que tengo para decirle, con permiso. – Kyoko cerró la puerta de un portazo poco ruidoso.

-¿ehh? ¿quién era esa loca?, no estaba de humor para seguir a una desquiciada así que ignoró lo de segundos antes y empezó a organizar el papeleo; cosa que le tocaba a su asistente pero como ya no tenía le figuró hacerla a él.

Ahora sí podía respirar tranquila, nunca le había gustado guardarse sus comentarios. Tomó el ascensor y allí se encontró con Kuu.

-¿para donde va señorita?-le preguntó el señor amablemente.

-Al primer piso, por favor.

-¿usted venía por la entrevista?.

-sí señor.

-lamento que haya tenido que ser así, pero prohibirle una asistente femenina fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para ver si de una vez por todas sienta cabeza. Él es muy maduro en el trabajo pero en otros aspectos es tan…- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-ohhh aún sigue lloviendo- murmuró Kyoko desanimada cuando vio la salida hacia la calle.

-señorita, si quiere le regalo mi paraguas, yo no lo necesito en cambio usted está un poco húmeda ya y se puede resfriar.- le extendió su paraguas negro con flores doradas.

No le pareció prudente negarse a recibirlo, el señor parecía ser muy amable así que se sintió agradecida. –muchas gracias, se lo devolveré algún día- lo recibió haciendo una reverencia.

-¿cómo te fue, Kyoko chan?, ¿te dieron el trabajo?- preguntó la dueña de la posada donde se hospedaba.

-No señora, cancelaron la entrevista porque el presidente quiere (_supongo)_ a un asistente masculino- respondió desalentada mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar.

-qué raro… bueno Kyoko chan no te preocupes. Ve a darte un baño y a cambiarte esa ropa sucia, de seguro encontrarás algo pronto.

-gracias por sus ánimos, Okami san- hizo lo que la señora le aconsejó y después fue a su habitación para pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

_¿Por qué me pasa esto, Dios? ¿Que voy a hacer ahora para conseguir un trabajo? Este era el ideal, yo cumplía con todos los requisitos establecidos, la paga era excelente, el horario me permitía seguir con mis estudios de hotelería y ahora estoy como antes: sin un peso y desempleada. Ya casi tengo que pagar lo del sexto semestre y si no lo hago a tiempo pierdo el cupo..._

_Fui muy suertuda al encontrar este Ryokan donde puedo trabajar y así pagar la renta y la comida… pero casi todos mis ahorros se fueron en el papeleo del traslado. No sé que voy a hacer ahora._

En la noche Kyoko se puso el uniforme para ayudar en el Ryokan. La parte superior del kimono era de color blanco y la inferior era una hakama(1) azul oscura igual a la de Okami san y Taisho san.

Todo transcurrió como de costumbre, clientes entrando y saliendo del lugar satisfechos por el delicioso Ramen(2).

Ya era hora de cerrar, Kyoko estaba limpiando las mesas y en el asiento de una pudo observar una billetera café, la recogió y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la hakama, seguramente era de un cliente así que la guardó para preguntarle a los dueños.

Cuando terminó con la limpieza, le echó un vistazo a la cartera: habían varios billetes, un par de fotos y una cédula. La sacó y leyó la información.

ID: 90022015656 Nombre: Kyoji Kawabata. Fecha y lugar de nacimiento: 20/Feb/ 1990; Kyoto, Japon. Tipo de sangre: O+. Sexo: M. el chico de la foto era blanco, de facciones delicadas, pelo corto de color sapote tirando a rubio y llevaba lentes un poco oscuros por lo que no se distinguía el color de sus ojos.

_Es mejor que le de esto a Taisho san, él debe conocer al dueño. –_Taisho san, ¿usted conoce a Kyoji Kawabata?-

-sí, es un despistado, siempre embolata sus documentos, el celular, el dinero… Es un chico rico así que no le duele que se le pierdan las cosas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que dejó acá su billetera.

-ya imaginaba que era algo como eso, pero ni modo de devolvérsela. Hoy salía de viaje con su papá al exterior, menos mal que el señor Kawabata también carga los documentos de su hijo o sino no habrían podido salir del país. Guárdala si quieres o tírala, de seguro ese muchacho ni se acuerda donde la ha dejado.

-está bien, ya he terminado. Hasta mañana- se despidió de los dueños para ir a su habitación sin darle mucha importancia a la billetera.

-que descanses Kyoko chan, buen trabajo.

Al otro día, Kyoko se levantó y bajó a tomar el desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludó Okamisan sonriente.

-buenos días- respondió Kyoko un poco adormilada.

-Kyoko, mira esto- Taisho san le pasó el periódico.

Ella lo tomó y en la primera página se encontraba "el señor Ego" un nuevo apodo dado a su EX futuro jefe. Leyó el encabezado_. ¿Quién será el nuevo asistente del joven Magnate Tsuruga Ren?. Mañana será la inesperada entrevista y por alguna razón ésta oportunidad se le dará a hombres entre 18-25 años, la paga es extremadamente buena y obtendrá los habituales beneficios por pertenecer a Tokyo`s Air; La mejor agencia de viajes nipona con gran variedad de hoteles en el mundo._

-lástima que no seas un chico. Este trabajo es idóneo para alguien como tú- comentó Taisho un poco triste.

-es cierto, yo quería ese trabajo pero ni modo- respondió decepcionada y luego de desayunar volvió a subir a su cuarto.

-ahhhhhhh- se tiró en su futón.

_¿De dónde carajos voy a sacar la mensualidad para la U?, es verdad que estoy becada pero tengo que pagar una parte y me da mucha pena pedirle dinero a los dueños del Ryokan, eso sería abusar de su confianza… ¡Un momento!, puedo tomarlos prestados. Kyoko tomó la billetera que se encontró y sacó el dinero para contarlo._

-woooow- _¡Aquí hay suficiente para pagar el semestre! Incluso me queda para pagar la mitad del otro…_ -Kyoji san- le habló a la cédula del muchacho- prometo que te lo pagaré todo sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

Se acostó en su futón.

_Si tan sólo fuera un chico… podría obtener ese trabajo. (Su subconsciente en forma de miniKyoko salió para decirle; ¡olvídate de eso! Naciste mujer y mujer te quedarás) pero…_se paró en frente del espejo para mirarse. _Si me cortara el pelo, lo tinturara y me pusiera lentes quedaría irreconocible además (_puso las manos en su pecho) ¡_soy plana! (_era la primera vez que se alegraba de serlo) _esto podría funcionar, nada pierdo con intentarlo. _

-¡MOGAMI KYOKO, TU VIDA COMO CHICO COMIENZA AHORA!- se dijo así misma emocionada señalándose en el espejo.

-ummm necesito ir de compras- _ojalá me alcance este dinero para hacer las dos cosas, vamos a ver (volvió a contarlo para asegurarse de que le alcanzara) iré al banco a pagar lo de la universidad y con lo que sobre voy a la peluquería, a alguna tienda barata para comprar por lo menos dos trajes, umm aunque podría pedirle prestados unos a Taisho san… mejor no, de seguro me quedan inmensos y además su ropa parece del periodo Meiji(3). Ohh y también tengo que comprar unas gafas. Será mejor que me vaya ¡ahora!._

**Continuará.**

**Notas:**

**Hakama: **es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) creado sobre todo para usar sobre el kimono.

**Ramen: **es la versión japonesa de la sopa de fideos chinos.

**Periodo Meiji: (**1867-1912) denota los 45 años del reinado del emperador Meiji. Durante este periodo, Japón comenzó su modernización, erigiéndose como potencia mundial.

**JOJOJO ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo van?, bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capi, aún hay mucho que contar y escribir. ****Si quieren continuación pues ya saben amigos; review, review!**

**¿Quién es en realidad "Dangerous Lover", Ren o Kyoko? Yo juraba que era Ren, pero ahora tengo mis dudas, jajaja.**

**Cualquier opinión ya sea buena o mala será bien recibida y contestada. **

**Matta ne! **

**By sakuraliz 1/14/11**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAAAAAAA, ummmmmmmmm….**

**Ummm…..**

**ummmm….**

**Ummmmm….**

***liz está pensando***

**!ahhhhhhh!**

**Bueno pues! Quiero comentarles muchas cosas.**

**Como primera medida les doy las gracias por sus reviews, a las chicas que están registradas ya les envíe un mp y a las que no ahorita al final del fic encontrarán las respuestas.**

**Muchas gracias a Hongo mio, a Rebbe-chan y Axely por agregarme a sus historias favoritas, jejeje y también a aquellos que me agregaron a Story Alert.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**-sí, como muchas pensaron, algunos rasgos de Ren surgieron del protagonista de Midnight secretary. (changos! Me cacharon… jajajaja)**

**-La cuestión de los apellidos entre Tsuruga y Hizuri (padre e hijo) tiene una razón de ser. (más adelante se darán cuenta). **

**-El motivo por el cual usé a Ren Tsuruga y no a Kuon Hizuri fue porque me gusta más el físico del primero. (si, es simple… jajajaj nada profundo. xd)**

**-En el primer capí me equivoqué al poner la palabra Ryokan (posada) al referirme al Darumaya, en este fic al igual que en el manga es un restaurante.**

**-como autora odio a mi Ren en los primeros dos capis. (pero a partir del tercero volví a quererlo, jijiji). Entre nosotras hay una amiguita que me pidió que lo cambiara e hiciera a un Ren como el del manga sin embargo no quiero cambiarlo. Esto es un fic UA y mientras haya aunque sea una personita que me apoye continuaré con la idea. **

**-la Kyoko de este fic es parecida a la del manga, aunque un poco más impulsiva.**

**-Shotaro *cof* *cof* ese sigue siendo un "#$#"%#"% y tardará en aparecer. Aunque en el transcurso de la historia nos vamos enterando cual fue su relación con Kyoko.**

**Jejejeje les di varios puntos clave y sólo me queda decir: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Capítulo 2**

_Bien, ya pagué la universidad ahora viene mi cambio de look. _

Entró a una peluquería llamada "extreme Change". Vestía unos BlueJeans anchos, un camibuso verde olivo con rayas oscuras y unas zapatillas. Ella siempre había preferido vestirse de modo discreto. A diferencia de otras chicas de su edad, odiaba destacar. Prefería confundirse con el entorno.

-buenos días señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- una amable señora se acercó a Kyoko.

-buenos días, quiero tener un cambio extremo en mi apariencia, empezando por mi pelo… quiero ser más varonil.

La señora se sorprendió por lo último que dijo su cliente pero no quiso interrogar acerca del porqué una chica como ella quería parecer hombre, casos como ese y aún más raros se veían a diario en esa peliculería; por algo se llamaba "cambio extremo".

-¿le gustaría ver un catálogo de estilos?.

-no es necesario- sacó la cédula y se la mostró a la señora. –quiero parecerme a este chico.

-está bien, por favor siéntese, prepararé todo para darle la apariencia que desea.

-gracias.

Kyoko se sentó en la silla giratoria y esperó a que la señora alistara todos los implementos. Pasaron más o menos dos horas para que estuviera lista; su pelo ahora era corto, unos centímetros debajo de las orejas y de un color anaranjado con reflejos amarillos.

-wow es perfecto, ahora parezco un chico- dijo emocionada mirándose en el espejo, le dio las gracias a la estilista y fue a pagar a la caja. Fue bastante costoso pero no le importó porque para ella representaba una pequeña inversión.

Luego fue a una tienda de ropa y compró dos trajes ejecutivos. Uno negro y otro azul oscuro.

Kyoko suponía que le iban a dar uniformes así que no se molestó en comprar más trajes (claro que tampoco era que le alcanzara el dinero) Salió de la tienda vestida con el traje azul oscuro. No tuvo problema en ponerse la corbata pues estaba acostumbrada a ponérsela al idiota de su… prefirió no recordarlo, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, se puso el saco y compró unos zapatos de "señor" color negro.

Caminó por las calles del centro de Tokyo con su nueva apariencia, se sentía muy rara e incómoda pero pensó que era sólo cuestión de costumbre. Entró a un centro de salud oftalmológico y pidió que le hicieran un examen de agudeza visual para ver si estaba de suerte y le mandaban gafas, pero la doctora le dijo que su vista estaba perfecta y no le era necesario usar lentes sin embargo Kyoko insistió demasiado y la doctora no tuvo más remedio que sugerirle unos de lectura.

Entró al pequeño almacén de lentes y monturas que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del consultorio.

-por favor unos lentes de lectura- habló como normalmente lo hacía; amable y alegremente. El joven que atendía el local estaba de espaldas agachado acomodando unas cajas.

-¿a nombre de quien señorita?- por la voz el joven pensó que se trataba de una chica pero cuando se levantó y la vio no estuvo muy seguro ya que vestía como caballero.

_¡Diablos! Tengo que cambiar mi voz de lo contrario no pareceré hombre o ¡peor aún!, me tomarán por gay. *carraspeo_*. –Kyoji Kawabata- respondió con la voz ronca y fingiendo seriedad e indignación por haberlo confundido con una chica.

-discúlpeme señor Kawabata- el joven inclinó la cabeza y rápidamente le mostró las monturas para que escogiera el modelo y también le enseñó otras gafas que ya estaban listas.

Ella escogió unas de marco dorado, se las puso y canceló lo que valían. –Gracias-

* * *

_Por fin he terminado, ahora tengo que llegar a ensayar todo lo que voy a decir para no meter la pata. Tendré que contarle la verdad a Okami san y Taisho san, es mejor ser sincera desde el comienzo además me han demostrado que puedo confiar en ellos._

Al llegar al Darumaya Okami la reconoció inmediatamente y le pareció muy extraño verla así vestida. Kyoko le contó los detalles de su plan y le pidió el favor de que la comprendiera. La señora lo dudó unos instantes pero luego le dijo que le daría todo su apoyo.

Con Taisho san fue un poco más difícil, él le dio un extenso discurso sobre la legalidad y le hizo entender que hacerse pasar por otra persona era un delito llamado "suplantación de identidad".

Kyoko se quedó helada, nunca se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias… pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse así que le rogó a Taisho que le guardara el secreto pues le aseguró que iba a ser por poco tiempo, mientras conseguía ahorrar lo de la universidad.

El señor se quedó serio pero gracias a la intervención de su esposa le dio la aprobación a Kyoko.

* * *

-HOY ES EL GRAN DÍA, ese trabajo tiene que ser mío-

Casi no había dormido la noche anterior pensando en el lío tan grande que se le iba a armar si llegaban a descubrirla. Se dio un baño de agua fría para espantar el sueño y se puso su ropa interior femenina.

No le dio mucha importancia a comprar un par de calzoncillos, realmente olvidó ese pequeño detalle. Además se había jurado no volver a permitir que alguien la viera en paños menores.

Se vendó el busto para parecer más plana y procedió a colocarse el smoking negro y los zapatos a juego. Sacó del estuché sus nuevas gafas (que no tenían ni pizca de aumento) se las puso y ensayó frente al espejo su voz ronca. Se peinó de lado con un poco de gel. _Parezco un pingüino. _Pensó para sí dándose la última mirada.

Tomó un portafolios (en el cual llevaba papeles de relleno y el periódico donde salía el anuncio de la entrevista) y salió caminando hacia la estación de tren (no podía salir en bicicleta como usualmente se transportaba) por suerte no estaba lloviendo.

Llegó a las oficinas de Tokyo´s Air y ésta vez entró por la puerta principal, carraspeó un poco antes de saludar al vigilante y luego pasó hasta donde se veía una aglomeración de hombres.

Se sentó calladita en la cuarta fila (las tres anteriores estaban repletas) y observó a los otros hombres que seguramente también venían por el puesto.

No podía negar que algunos eran muy atractivos y estaban muy bien vestidos.

-joven, tiene que pasar primero su hoja de vida en la oficina de recursos humanos- le dijo el caballero que estaba sentado a su derecha y le señaló una puerta.

-oh ya veo, gracias- se paró y caminó hacia aquella oficina. Allí se encontró con el señor de gafas que estaba ese día en el parqueadero con Don perfecto. (de la nada le surgían nuevos apodos para su futuro jefe)

-bien pueda, ¿viene por la entrevista?- habló amablemente Yukihito Yashiro y tendió la mano para recibir la carpeta que traía Kyoko.

-sí señor, con permiso- respondió y le pasó la hoja de vida.

El rubio de gafas abrió la carpeta y leyó rápidamente. –Kyoji Kawabata… pase a la sala de espera, en unos minutos el señor Tsuruga lo llamará.- sonrió afablemente.

Kyoko hizo una venia y se fue a sentar, al parecer tendría que esperar bastante ya que era casi la última en la fila.

* * *

_Dios, que aburrimiento…. Van como 15 personas y aún no se a quien escoger, todos son tan ineptos (bufó soltando un suspiro)… aunque es verdad que han estudiado y tienen conocimientos de hotelería siempre hay algo que me decepciona. Algunos sólo hablan inglés y eso que a medias (parte de la entrevista era en inglés), otros no pueden estar viajando porque ya tienen hijos o mujer, que estúpidos… (Soltó una sonrisa burlona)_

Entre los requisitos estaban que tenían que ser bilingües y preferiblemente solteros.

_Le dije muy claro a Yashiro que no recibiera hojas de vida si no cumplían estrictamente con los requisitos pero ya van 5 inadaptados, eso me saca de quicio_.

Chocó una mano contra el escritorio y se bebió de un sorbo el café.

* * *

Kyoko observó atentamente en todo el tiempo de espera (que fue aproximadamente 2 horas), las personas que ya habían sido entrevistadas salían de mal humor, otros arrugaban sus hojas de vida con ira, algunos hacían gestos de rabia e impotencia cuando cerraban la puerta para irse a sus casas, los últimos mostraban miedo.

Las dos personas que faltaban por ser entrevistadas aparte de ella estaban muy inquietas y asustadas.

El hombre que iba antes de Kyoko salió casi llorando de esa oficina, la última persona en fila se asustó tanto que no esperó a que lo llamaran y se fue del lugar rápidamente.

-Kyoji Kawabata- sonó en la sala por medio de unos parlantes, la voz era gruesa y fría.

Unos segundos después

-Kyoji Kawabata- ahora la voz parecía enfadada

_Oh por dios, soy yo. _Kyoko se paró de la silla como pinchada por un alfiler. _Aún no me acostumbro a ese nombre._

Caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina central. –Con permiso- abrió la puerta y vio al hombre que estaba sentado de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana, por alguna razón esa habitación parecía extremadamente fría.

-si quiere ser mi asistente debería empezar por llegar en el primer llamado- el hombre pelinegro se giró en la silla y quedó de frente hacia ella, habló en un tono muy malhumorado.

Kyoko interiormente le hizo mala cara. _Ni que me muriera por ser su asistente, ¿quién quiere trabajar al lado de un grosero como usted?, hago esto por necesidad, porque quiero salir adelante con mis estudios y tengo que conseguir dinero._ Por una vez en su vida tenía que hacer la excepción y tragarse sus palabras. –Discúlpeme señor Tsuruga- _¿señor? Jajajaja esa palabra le queda grande, si acaso será 5 años mayor que yo y está aquí por ser un riquillo consentido. _Kyoko imaginariamente respiró hondo y agachó la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

Ren mientras tanto miraba la hoja de vida. –así que habla inglés, francés y mandarín aparte del japonés que es su idioma natal, estudia actualmente hotelería y turismo en la universidad…- hizo una pausa y abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido- Todai (1)…- él era egresado de ahí y sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era entrar a esa universidad no sólo por lo costosa sino por el alto rendimiento académico que se debía tener, por algo era la mejor universidad de todo Japón.

_Bueno, eso quiere decir que es inteligente. _

-sí señor, curso sexto semestre-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- _parece muy joven y su rostro es algo afeminado._

-20-

-Sólo le faltan dos años para graduarse y ya está tan bien preparado, me recuerda un poco a mí.

_Don egocéntrico, supongo que solo abre la boca para menospreciar a los demás o alabarse así mismo._

-¿situación sentimental?- Ren esperó la respuesta por unos segundos pero Kyoji parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.-¿que si tiene novia, mosa, amante, mujer de diversión o como le quiera llamar?.

_Qué forma tan fea de hacerse entender –_no señor, estoy soltero y sin ningún compromiso- respondió educadamente, como se veía obligada a hacerlo.

Ren continuó con las preguntas y la mayoría fueron en inglés para evaluarle el manejo del idioma, pues este era vital para sus negocios y necesitaba un asistente con un dominio casi perfecto.

Ella respondió muy bien a sus preguntas, desde pequeña había estudiado el inglés porque a su mejor amigo le gustaba mucho la música en ese idioma y le pedía el favor de que le escribiera las letras de las canciones para él poder cantarlas además de que ella era quien le hacía las tareas de esa materia.

Ren estaba satisfecho por haber encontrado por fin a alguien apto para el puesto pero su semblante seguía siendo frío y serio.

-dígale al próximo aspirante, el señor - miró la hoja de vida que seguía después de la de Kyoko-….Hino Matsumoto que puede retirarse. El puesto como mi asistente está ocupado.

-Él se fue después del señor que salió gimoteando.

-que patético- murmuró en tono burlón.

_Este tipo cada vez me cae más mal. _Pensó frustrada.

-muy bien, lo felicito. El puesto es suyo- miró el desorden de papeles a un costado de la oficina y señaló.- puede empezar desde ya organizando esos folders en orden alfabético, iré a tomar un respiro. Cuando llegue quiero que todo esté listo y si no es así estará despedido.- sin oír respuesta salió de la oficina.

_SANTO CIELOS, ¡PERO QUE ACTITUD TAN PEDANTE LA DE ESE TIPO! ¿Como es posible que exista alguien peor que el idiota de Shotaro?._

Kyoko sentía su cuerpo en llamas además odiaba no poder decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara, rogó a los dioses mucha paciencia, eso era lo que más necesitaría en ese trabajo. A la velocidad de un rayo se dispuso a organizar lo que su Egojefe le había ordenado. En menos de 20 minutos terminó con esa tarea (a una persona normal le habría llevado una hora). Se sentó en una silla por unos minutos pero luego se cansó de esperar y caminó alrededor del lugar leyendo los diplomas que había en las paredes, contempló algunas fotos, entró al baño, revisó papeles, leyó algunos documentos que estaban desorganizados, ordenó un poco el despacho y así pasó el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y estaba muerta de hambre.

* * *

**En la oficina de Recursos humanos**

-¿así que por fin encontraste asistente?- le preguntó Yashiro a su jefe y amigo.

-sí, es un joven muy inteligente, está estudiando en la Todai, aunque físicamente es un enclenque con cara de niña.

-vaya- el rubio de lentes río un poco por lo último que dijo Ren. –esperemos que sea eficiente.

-con permiso- dijo una chica de 21 años, alta y de cabello negro largo. –Ya están listos los documentos- entró y se los entregó a su jefe Yashiro.

-muchas gracias Kanae san- la joven hizo una venia y se retiró.

Ren en ningún momento dejó de observarla -wow, ¿de dónde la sacaste?, es bonita y tiene porte.

-es mi nueva secretaria. Ella vino hace dos días a tu entrevista y como se canceló vino a mi oficina a reclamar e incluso dijo que éramos una empresa de escasa seriedad, que el tiempo no estaba para perderlo y que lo que habías hecho era una falta de respeto. Yo me disculpé en nombre de la empresa y le pedí su hoja de vida en caso de que hubiese una bacante. Hablé con tu padre y me dijo que yo también debía tener un asistente así que me autorizó contratarla.

-me parece bien, aunque de vez en cuando puedes compartirla, ¿no?- habló en cierto tono pícaro.

-ni lo pienses Ren- contestó en un tono serio, sabía muy bien las intenciones de su amigo.

-pero ¿porqué?, ¿acaso te gusta?- preguntó intrigado, hace mucho que su mejor amigo estaba soltero.

-No es eso Ren, simplemente no quiero que te le acerques porque toda mujer que está a tu lado sale lastimada. Así que no le vayas a endulzar el oído, no le hables de temas que no tengan que ver con trabajo, mejor dicho ni la mires. Sé muy bien que cuando abres la boca las chicas caen redonditas, se enamoran de ti y como tú no valoras a nadie les dices que te da igual lo que piensen y ellas se alejan de ti y todo lo que tenga que ver con esta empresa.

-eres muy cruel Yashiro, ¿cómo me dices eso?- se sintió mal de que le dijera las cosas tan directas.

-sabes que es la verdad y ya estás advertido…- lo miró seriamente.

Ren se quedó callado, su amigo lo había sermoneado cientos de veces pero ahora le dolió un poco que lo tomara como un hombre tan vacío.

-aquí tienes el contrato y las tarjetas de crédito… piensa en lo que te he dicho- Yashiro le entregó un gran sobre.

-gracias- respondió secamente y se fue a su oficina.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una oficina reluciente, los folders estaban acomodados tal y como lo habían ordenado, además otros papeles que tenía en desorden ahora estaban archivados. –Veo que ha hecho más de lo que he pedido-

Kyoko quien estaba sentada de espaldas en la silla se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de su jefe. –Terminé muy rápido con lo que me pidió y quise colaborar un poco más.

-me parece bien.- se sentó en su sillón quedando frente a ella y sacó los documentos del sobre. –Aquí está su contrato, es por tiempo indefinido.- se lo mostró y le tendió un lapicero.

Kyoko leyó rápidamente y firmó.

-aquí tiene sus tarjetas de crédito. (Le pasó primero una) esta es para uso exclusivo del trabajo. Tiene cupo ilimitado. Con ella suplirá gastos como alimentación, uniformes y transporte. Le sugiero que vaya lo antes posible a comprarse ropa de calidad- lo miró de pies a cabeza con cierto desdén- usted va a estar a mi lado la mayoría del tiempo y necesito que esté a mi altura, tanto en conocimiento como en apariencia (Le pasó la otra tarjeta de crédito y cogió una tarjeta de presentación de un almacén de ropa) esta es para que reciba su sueldo, y aquí he comprado algunos de mis trajes (le pasó la tarjetita negra con impresiones doradas). a este celular es al que yo voy a llamarlo y sólo le contestaré llamadas de ese número.- le pasó un Blackberry en una cajita.

-gracias- dijo sin resaltar toda la emoción que sentía, nunca había manejado tarjeta de crédito pues sus anteriores jefes siempre le pagaban en efectivo y jamás había tenido un celular tan caro.

-¿usted sabe manejar? ¿Tiene auto?.

-no señor, ninguna de las dos.

-será mejor que aprenda rápido para asignarle un auto. Mientras tanto mi chofer pasará por usted para que esté aquí a las 8 en punto. No me gusta la impuntualidad y si viaja en tren es seguro que estará sujeto a inconvenientes del transporte público. A la salida puede irse en lo que guste. Su horario de trabajo es de 8 am – 5 pm de lunes a viernes. Tiene hora y media para el almuerzo, de 12 a 1:30. Recuerde que es mi asistente y aunque ese sea su horario en ocasiones puedo necesitarlo los fines de semana o en las noches.

-sí señor.

-¿no tendrá problemas con sus estudios?

-no señor, he estudiado toda la carrera de noche porque trabajo en el día y me ha ido bien, esta vez no será la excepción.-

-perfecto. Creo que esto es todo por hoy. Mañana empieza formalmente.

La barriga de Kyoko crujió. Ella llevó las manos a su estómago avergonzada.

Ren soltó una risilla casi imperceptible y miró su reloj –oh, ya son las 2 pasadas, se me olvidó almorzar. Vamos, lo invito.- se paró de la silla y tomó las llaves de su Lamborghini Gallardo.- como mi asistente debe conocer el funcionamiento de la empresa tanto como yo, le iré comentando en el camino.

_Pero que vicio tiene este hombre de no esperar respuesta…¿cómo es posible que alguien se olvide de almorzar?... ahhhhh pero ni modo, tengo mucha hambre, aceptaré su invitación... ¡un segundo! Eso de hace unos momentos ¿fue una sonrisa? _

-Kyoji san, ¡vamos!.

* * *

Fueron a un restaurante cercano, en el camino hablaron sobre la agencia. Como Kyoko había leído mucho acerca de la empresa supo muy bien qué decir y mantener la conversación.

Ren estaba sorprendido. Con los únicos que hablaba tanto de la compañía era con su padre y Yashiro, pero aquel chico sabía tanto como si hubiese trabajado en Tokyo´s Air durante años.

El lugar era refinado, Ren pidió una ensalada con nombre extraño y Kyoko pidió su comida favorita; hamburguesa con un huevo frito encima.

Ella devoró su plato con gran apetito en cambió él comió sólo un poco de lechuga y tomate, parecía ido en sus pensamientos.

-¿qué piensas de mí?-

Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿_EHH? ¿REALMENTE QUIERE QUE LE DIGA LO QUE PIENSO? _Pequeños diablillos volaban en la imaginación de Kyoko sosteniendo carteles que decían: eres un riquillo egocéntrico, pedante, grosero, mujeriego, vanagloriado, engreído, arrogante, petulante…

Ren notó una cara extraña en Kyoji así que explicó el porqué de su pregunta. –mira, es que según las mujeres soy un hombre perfecto, un excelente amante, un tipo con apariencia de adonis y multimillonario.- sus ojos tenían un brillo opaco y su voz no era la de un hombre que se jacta de sus atributos más bien parecía que lamentaba ser así. –y a los hombres les doy envidia porque puedo conseguir a la mujer que quiero y tengo dinero de sobra para vivir sin trabajar. Por eso quiero tu opinión, ¿crees que soy sólo apariencia y dinero?- preguntó en cierto modo triste.

-eh…- las ganas de bajarle los humos se le apagaron al verlo de esa forma, ¿tan vulnerable? Sin la fachada del caballero perfecto, el cual necesitaba que alguien reconociera la persona que había más allá de su apariencia.

-sé sincero, ¿cuál es tu impresión de mí?.

-Tsuruga san… lo que acaba de decir es lo que los medios de comunicación han dado a entender de usted, en las revistas lo describen como el hombre perfecto, casi como un Dios y creo que usted no es así… no me lo tome a mal pero usted es un humano común y corriente. Es verdad que cuenta con un físico idóneo y tuvo la suerte de nacer en una buena familia pero no permita que eso sea lo único que resalte de usted. Creo que es un hombre inteligente y capaz de hacer lo que se proponga por su cuenta sin embargo no pierda la sencillez, la humildad, respete las opiniones de los demás y trátelos como personas, no estoy seguro de que le habrá dicho a los otros aspirantes de hoy pero ellos parecían enojados, frustrados y tristes, usted no sabe qué dificultades estén pasando como para que venga alguien a afligirlos más.

Ren abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar al hombre que le dijo que estaba casado y necesitaba el empleo porque iba a ser padre. Él con su actitud brusca le dijo que ese no era su problema y que no podía contratar a alguien con tan bajo nivel de inglés. Ese era uno de los tantos casos en los que había tratado mal a alguien. _Soy un asco como persona, ¿por qué diablos me comporto así? _Bebió un vaso de agua.

_¿Será que me pasé de la raya con lo que le dije? Pero él me lo pidió, no iba a aumentarle más el ego, tenía que ser sincera. Está callado desde entonces y mirando hacia la nada. _-disculpe, voy al baño- se paró de la silla y caminó hacia el corredor del fondo, iba pensando en todo lo que había dicho, puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-¿para dónde vas?- escuchó la voz de Tsuruga san.

Pegó un brinco cuando sintió una fuerte palmada a sus espaldas, pensó que se le iba a salir un pulmón. –jaja, no pensé que fueras un pervertido Kyoji san, ese es el baño de las chicas- rió Ren mientras entraba al aseo de caballeros que estaba al lado.

_¡Ou mi espalda! ¡Maldición! … ¡eres una despistada Kyoko! _Caminó unos pasos para entrar al baño masculino…. _Hay dios mío, ¡qué asco! ¡qué asco! ¡qué asco! _Le dieron ganas de vomitar al ver a un hombre gordo sujetando su miembro mientras orinaba. _Kyoko ¡no mires!, ¡no mires! ¡no mires! _Cerró los ojos caminando hacia el lavamanos, rápidamente abrió la llave pero le tocó mirar para buscar el jabón y por el espejo pudo ver a su jefe de espaldas en los orinales, desvió la vista y se enjuagó las manos.

Ren llegó al lavamanos de al lado. -¿estás bien? Te vez pálido.

-creo que la comida me cayó mal- involuntariamente hizo un gesto de trasbocar. Corrió y salió del baño.

Tsuruga dejó unos billetes en la mesa donde habían comido y alcanzó a su asistente quien estaba buscando la salida. –Te llevaré a casa.

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

**Todai: **La **Universidad de Tokio** (東京大学, _Tōkyō Daigaku_**?**, abreviado como 東大 _Tōdai_) es clasificada generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo. ¿Se acuerdan que esta era la universidad a la que Keitaro (de Love Hina) quería entrar? Jejeje que excelente manga. Jijiji

**Jojojojo (ahhh ya parezco papá Noel con esa risa) jajja hasta la próxima! Por favor, no olviden sus reviews. Muack! Gracias por sacar tiempo y leer este fic. Pai pai!**

**las actualizaciones serán semanales, por ahora los viernes (creo que después serán los domingos, depende del horario de la U) esta semana tengo que estar prácticamente todo el día en la universidad y no tendré internet. *snif* (liz llora desconsolada, le va a tocar esperar 7 días para leer los reviews) *snif***

** la mejor parte! Reviews XD**

**kariramos:** *abrazo gigante para kari chan* amiga hace rato que no hablábamos, estoy feliz de verte (o leerte, jajaj como sea) ouuuuuu! Fuiste la primera en dejarme review, jijiji gracias… sipi amiga lastimosamente en los primeros capítulos Ren muestra su peor lado y podemos llegar a pensar que es PEOR que Sho (creeme que no, jajajjaja) AJAM *liz levanta una pancarta para animar a Kyoko* ¡sí, tú puedes! Bájale los humos a ese tipo! (Realmente eso es lo que ren necesita, pues al venir de su amigo Yashiro no le hace mucho caso). Yo también espero leerte de nuevo. Byeeeee besososos y abrazossssss.

**Joelise:** OE! Jejje nunca te había visto *liz se acerca a Joelise y extiende su mano en forma de saludo* Mucho gusto! Me alegra que estés aquí…. Siiiiiiiiiiii van a haber muchas cosas divertidas y comprometedoras en este fic, gracias a ti por leer y dejarme review. Matta ne, Kissu!

**Neko:** -nya- jiji Hola neko chan *liz se sonroja porque tiene una fan* wiiii tengo una fan! Lo oyeron! Tengo una fan! Una neko fan!-nya- (musa chan: si liz, ya lo escuchamos, ahora cálmate y sigue con la respuesta) JAJJAJAJAJAJJAJA muchas gracias por leerme –nya-, besos de neko para ti, bye –nya.

**Zony:** *snif* no sabes lo triste que estoy por no poder complacerte mi pequeña zony, pero quería despegarme por completo de "supe que era el amor cuando te conocí" por eso quise hacer un fic alternativo y con personajes diferentes. Lamento que mi historia no sea de tu agrado sin embargo estoy feliz de que me dieras tu sincera opinión. Muchas gracias, no sé si te vuelva a ver por aquí pero espero que si por msn. Bye zony chan (me caes tan bien, me recuerdas mucho a mi misma… no se si ya te lo había dicho, jejeje) espero que te esté yendo súper con todas esas clases extracurriculares que tenés. Byeeeee, te mando muchos abrazos, jijijiji XD.

**Rosa Darcy:** hola rosy chan, no sabés la alegría tan grande que me dio cuando te vi aquí. Jijijijijiji que pensás que hizo shotaro? Porfis contame, no estoy segura a que te refieres. Exacto amiga: detrás de la forma de ser de Ren hay una razón de que se comporte así, en este capítulo se vio una ligera parte mas tarde nos daremos cuenta de mas. Jijiji uyyyy yo también me desvelé bastante en vacaciones pero me levantaba tardísimo y perdía casi toda la mañana (jajajajaj me levantaba a almorzar, buajajajjajajajajaj) ahhhh ya se me acabó la dicha..ummmm bueno, me despido por el momento. See you!

**By sakuraliz 1/21/11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigas lectoras, pensé que no iba a alcanzar a subir el capi hoy…. ¡Estoy rendida! Ahhhh dios, desde que entré a la Uni mi ritmo de vida ha cambiado muchísimo y ahora no tengo tiempo, -_-.**

**Pero este es uno de mis hobbies y así vaya a pasos de morrocoy como sea lo culminaré siempre y cuando tenga apoyo reviewnero. Jajajaja**

**Ahh no hay mucho más por decir, aquí viene un capi largo con un poco de acción (no del tipo que nos gusta XD) y algo de drama, supongo. Jejeje **

**See you at the end!**

**Capítulo 3**

Tsuruga Ren la llevó al Darumaya después del almuerzo, así que Kyoko aprovechó la tarde libre para ir a comprar algunos trajes y así "estar a la altura de su jefe". chasqueó los dientes cuando recordó el tono tan engreído con que él había dicho esas palabras.

Fue al almacén de la tarjeta de impresiones doradas; tenía el logo D&G (Dolce & Gabbana), cuando entró casi se le cae la quijada al ver el lujo del lugar; el piso brillaba, las paredes eran de un blanco impecable y los trajes parecían sacados del mejor cine fashion.

-Un pobretón anda perdido- murmuró la cajera cuando Kyoko pasó hacia los smokings, ella por supuesto escuchó, pero hizo caso omiso.

-te toca atenderlo- le dijo una de las vendedoras a la otra.

-no, yo no quiero… ¿qué tal si tiene piojos?, ¡no! Qué horror- le contestó ofendida.

-dejen de ser tan idiotas, es un cliente como cualquier otro y desde que haya entrado aquí es porqué tiene el dinero para comprar uno de estos trajes- replicó una joven bajita, de rostro delicado, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Parecía ser la más sencilla entre todas las vendedoras que atendían el almacén. Ella caminó hasta alcanzar a Kyoko quien estaba anonadada por los excelsos precios del lugar.

-eso piensa Sakura porque ella es igual de pobretona- habló en tono burlón otra chica que también llevaba el uniforme de vendedora D&G.

-buenas tardes señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

_Dios mío, con lo que vale uno de estos trajes puedo comer durante un mes y comprarme como 5 vestidos._

-¿Le le llama la atención ese traje, señor? Si gusta puede probárselo- a Sakura le pareció que el chico quería comprar ese traje pues desde que lo había tocado se quedó embelesado mirándolo.

-eh, sí… por favor- Kyoko volteó a mirar a la chica y sonrió. La oji esmeralda por alguna razón se sonrojó y cogió el traje rápidamente.

-sígame, los… los vestidores están por aquí.- caminó apurada hacia los cambiadores.

Kyoko la siguió, tomó el traje, entró al vestidor y se lo probó.

-señor, aquí hay un espejo más grande por si quiere salir a ver cómo le queda.

_Lo siento cómodo, pero no sé si me queda bien._ Kyoko salió a mirarse en el gran espejo.

_Qué guapo es, se ve tan lindo… _-señor, déjeme decirle que le queda perfecto, resalta su encanto varonil.- La castaña casi salta de la emoción.

_Jejeje ¿en serio?- _me lo llevaré… ¿me podría ayudar a escoger cuatro más de este estilo?- pensó que con cinco trajes sería más que suficiente.

-po p por supuesto señor, como guste- tartamudeaba la muchacha mientras caminaba hacía más trajes.

Estuvieron escogiendo y midiéndose trajes durante un tiempo, la vendedora casi botaba baba cada vez que Kyoko salía del vistiere con la nueva ropa.

Kyoko también compró tres pares de zapatos muy serios y aprovechó para comprar dos sudaderas, camisillas, camisas informales, pantalonetas y unas zapatillas. Pues su jefe le había dicho que de pronto lo necesitaba un fin de semana y tal vez no todo era formal así que debía estar preparada para cualquier ocasión.

Cuando caminaba hacia la caja registradora pasó por la sesión femenina y casi llora por no poder comprar aunque fuera una blusa, se quedó hipnotizada cuando vio un hermoso vestido violeta que iba hasta las rodillas. _Aguanta un poco Kyoko, cuando recibas aproximadamente tres sueldos y ahorres; te lo puedes comprar._

-es un lindo vestido, sería un excelente regalo para su novia- comentó Sakura interesada por la reacción del chico.

-no tengo novia, señorita ¿…?.

-¡Sakura! Mi nombre es Sakura- respondió de inmediato. –si no le molesta, ¿me podría decir usted como se llama?

-Kyok… *cof* Kyoji… es un gusto conocerla, Sakura san- _eso estuvo cerca, ¡métete en la cabeza que ahora tu nombre es Kyoji!._

-igualmente- hizo una venia con cierto tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Kyoko pagó con la tarjeta de crédito e hizo todo lo posible por reprimir el grito de asombro al ver tantos ceros en la cuenta total, llenó unos datos que le pedían para un sorteo pero ni le prestó atención al premio, pues su suerte era pésima, para los juegos de azar entre otras cosas.

-gracias por su compra, que le vaya bien- lo despidió la cajera sorprendida por todo lo que había comprado el joven, pues este no parecía ser rico como para darse ese lujo.

Las vendedoras que no quisieron atenderlo se quedaron boquiabiertas y con mucha envidia pues dependiendo de lo que sus clientes compraban les daban una gran bonificación.

-muchas gracias por la atención, Sakura san- se despidió con una sonrisa y tomó un taxi.

-para servirle Kyoji san- suspiró contenta.

Sakura al finalizar turno se metió a escondidas a la base de datos y copió la dirección y teléfono de Kyoji Kawabata.

Ese mes, La Boutique, por compras superiores a medio millón de yens registraba la información del cliente para que participara en la rifa de un Auto Ford Focus modelo 2011.

* * *

Por suerte su primer día como chico resultó bien aunque debía ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de actuar y hablar, además debía estar atenta a su nuevo nombre.

A las 7:45 am del otro día llegó uno de los carros de Tokyo´s Air a recogerla. Se montó en el asiento trasero y sentado en al otro extremo estaba Kuu Hizuri.

-Buenos días, es un gusto conocerlo… Me alegra que mi hijo por fin haya encontrado un buen asistente, leí sus referencias y creo que es perfecto para el puesto- el señor peli castaño le tendió la mano derecha.

-el gusto es mío, le aseguro que daré mi mayor esfuerzo-. estrechó la mano de Kuu.

-me alegra escuchar eso…-Hizuri se quedó pensativo-. disculpe, ¿nos hemos visto antes?.

_Es verdad, lo conocí en el ascensor. No puedo creer que me reconozca. –_No lo creo señor, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos.- sonó lo más creíble que pudo.

-qué raro, su cara se me hace conocida y … nunca olvido un rostro.

-puede que esté confundido, le aseguro que yo nunca lo había visto en persona.

-está bien, olvidemos lo anterior, jeje…-rió para sí y con la voz más amable del mundo preguntó- ¿le puedo pedir un favor?.

-por supuesto.- el señor le caía muy bien, casi todo lo contrario que el pedante de su hijo, estaría complacida de ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

-quiero que cuide de mi hijo. Se que ante todos él parece un hombre hecho y derecho, maduro y con un futuro asegurado, Sin embargo lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que le falta mucho para ser un gran hombre. No sé en qué momento se volvió tan rebelde y despreocupado por las personas que lo rodean, además de que es un mujeriego. No me gusta que use a las chicas sólo para pasar el rato, quiero que cambie esa actitud entre otras cosas, daría todo lo que tengo porque mi hijo encontrara a alguien que lo ame y sobretodo quisiera que fuera feliz.- la vista de Kuu se nubló, parecía muy triste.

-etto… le prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que así sea-. Pensándolo bien, su jefe no era tan malo… ayer se había preocupado por su salud e incluso lo dejó en la puerta de su casa.

-muchas gracias Kyoji kun- su sonrisa estaba apagada, giró el rostro hacia la ventana y en todo el camino siguió con la vista a la deriva.

* * *

Llegaron a la empresa y cada quien siguió por su camino.

-buenos días Tsuruga san-

-buenos días... ¿cómo siguió?- preguntó con un tono frío; el que usualmente manejaba.

-bien, gracias. Estoy mucho mejor y ansioso por comenzar con el trabajo.- hizo un gesto que irradiaba emoción.

-me gusta su ánimo- cambió su voz a una más cálida. -Necesito que me organice una reunión con el señor Hayate Ishibashi para esta tarde y que posponga las dos citas de hoy para la próxima semana… ah casi lo olvido, cuando termine quiero que me traiga una caja de publicidad que se encuentra en la bodega.

-sí señor.- tomó la agenda que le pasó Ren, leyó todo lo que tenía programado para el día y realizó las llamadas desde el teléfono de la oficina.

Ren mientras tanto trabajaba en su laptop.

Kyoko salió hacia la bodega y le pidió el favor a una aseadora que le indicara donde quedaba. Caminó siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer y bajó hasta el parqueadero.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo, como si varias cajas se hubieran caído. Supuso que venían de la bodega y fue hasta el gran cuarto que se veía al lado izquierdo. Entró y efectivamente había muchas cajas regadas, sentada en el suelo estaba una mujer de cabello negro que al parecer era la causante de ese desorden.

* * *

-Hola Ren, ¿donde están los formularios en blanco?- entró Yashiro a la oficina, buscando algo.

-esos se acabaron, hay que traer nuevos de la bodega.

-ah, Kanae está allá, si hubiese sabido le habría pedido el favor de que los trajera.

-no te preocupes, mi asistente acaba de salir para la bodega, lo llamaré para que los traiga.- marcó el número de Kyoji pero el celular que estaba sobre su escritorio empezó a sonar.- no puedo creer que lo haya dejado.- le dirigió una mirada asesina al blacberry y se paró de la silla. – me tocará ir a mí.

A Yashiro se le hizo raro que Ren fuera a hacer una tarea tan insignificante personalmente, siempre mandaba al primero que se encontraba para los mandados, en cambio esta vez salió rápido hacia la bodega. –debe ser porqué allá está Kanae san… -no supo porqué le molestaba tanto- pero se lo advertí- dijo enojado e iba a seguirlo pero se encontró con Kuu Hizuri quien lo estaba buscando.

* * *

-menos mal llegó un hombre a ayudarme…-Se paró Kanae adolorida- pareces debilucho pero supongo que subir unas cuantas cajas no será ningún problema.

-¿perdón?- _¿qué hace ella aquí?, es esa chica que parece modelo, la que vino por la entrevista._

-trabajas aquí, ¿no?... ayúdame con las más pesadas -le señaló unas del rincón- eso es mucho para una chica- dijo mientras acomodaba unas pequeñas.

-sí, trabajo aquí. Soy Kyoji Kawabata, el asistente de Tsuruga san- decía mientras intentaba levantar ese pesado cubo de cartón.

-que suerte tienes, yo quería ese puesto… pero me alegra que lo tengas tú y no esa chica tonta mal vestida del otro día, si la hubieses visto, olía horrible y Era más fea que la chica del aro- formó en su rostro un mohín de fastidio.

Kyoko soltó una sonora carcajada para sus adentros,_ si supieras que yo soy esa chica ¿fea? ¡¿Qué? es verdad que no soy una top model y ni me maquillo pero ¡no soy fea!, mi autoestima es muy alta como para creerme así… ¡atrevida, que seas bonita no te da derecho de juzgar a los demás! – _uff! -terminó de subir una caja al primer stand, estaba un poco enojada pero respiró profundo para calmarse y averiguar más de la susodicha -¿Y usted que hace aquí?- caminó hacia la entrada para subir una gran caja que al parecer había caído del tercer stand, el cual era más alto que ella.

-soy la asistente de Yashiro san- sonrió momentáneamente.

-oh, ya veo…ouuuu- pudo levantar la caja pero era demasiado pesada, se empinó para tratar de acomodarla en el espacio, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes, perdió el equilibrio y vio que esa caja le iba a caer directo en la cara… cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. De repente sintió un cuerpo detrás suyo que la apoyaba, además había una mano en su seno izquierdo. Abrió los ojos y vio una mano masculina encima de la caja que ya estaba en su lugar.

-¿estás bien?, por poco te cae eso encima- la voz de su jefe sonaba agitada a sólo centímetros de su oído.

Kyoko parecía una tetera a punto de botar humo por sus oídos, era la segunda vez que un hombre tocaba su pecho y respiraba tan cerca suyo, odió recordar esa sensación así que se zafó del agarre de Ren y se alejó unos pasos tratando de ocultar su cara sonrojada. Como el movimiento fue muy brusco se le cayeron las gafas.

-eeestoy bien- tartamudeó sin darse cuenta de que le faltaban sus lentes.

Ren se agachó a recoger lo que acababa de caer en sus pies, las tomó y vio perfectamente a través de ellas. Caminó hacia Kyoji y acercó su rostro demasiado, fijándose en sus ojos. _Su rostro es muy fino y las facciones muy delicadas, parece una mu… _sintió las manos de Kyoji que trataban de apartarlo.

Kyoko se sobresaltó al ver aquellos ojos, eran tan oscuros que parecían negros y cuando se fijaron en ella se dilataron de forma amenazadora, como si hubiera descubierto que le ocultaba algo.

Ren olvidó lo de hace unos segundos… -¿qué defecto visual tienes?, estas gafas no tienen aumento.- comentó intrigado.

Ella prácticamente le arrebató las gafas y se las puso. – tienen pero muy poco ya que mi astigmatismo es leve. – mintió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, su corazón estaba muy acelerado.

-umm- musitó con incredulidad. –Me tocó venir porque dejaste el celular en la oficina y necesitada pedirte que llevaras la caja con los nuevos formularios.- fingió un tono enojado.

-lo siento- se disculpó y fue a tomar la caja de la publicidad que por suerte era pequeña.

-qué casualidad encontrarla aquí, Kanae san- actuó sorpresa.

-Tsuruga san…-se sonrojó como cualquier mujer cuando escuchaba su nombre de los labios de Ren- vine porque Yashiro san necesitaba esto- se refería al objeto de sus manos.

-oh, ya veo.- cogió la caja de los formularios que estaba tirada en el suelo. -Que tenga un buen día. – caminó hacia la salida.

-igualmente- sonrió por cortesía y esperó a que se fuera para acabar de organizar unos documentos que había tirado sin querer.

Kyoko lo siguió, un poco molesta consigo misma por haber sido tan torpe.

Llegaron a la oficina, ella descargó la caja que traía en sus manos y cogió el celular.

Ren destapó la caja de los formularios y sacó una gran resma de papeles, la cargó en su mano izquierda y con la otra mano le dio una fuerte palmada en el pecho a Kyoko - deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio para que se te formen los pectorales- rió burlonamente y salió hacia la oficina de Yashiro.

_Ouuu ¡Maldito! -_se sobó su seno adolorida-. _Si esto sigue así me voy a quedar sin pecho. –¡auu!_, pero que forma tan brusca tienen los hombres de tratarse- murmuró para sí afligida.

* * *

-aquí están- Ren descargó los papeles sobre el escritorio de Yashiro.

-gracias… - murmuró en un extraño tono de seriedad. -hay Ren, que evidente eres.- exhaló profundo.

-¿de qué hablas?.

-fuiste por ver a Kanae.

-claro que no.

-no lo niegues.- subió el tono de su voz.

-¡ya basta!..-lo frenó incomodado.- Te prometo que no voy a intentar nada.

-Eso espero.

-prometimos que jamás nos pelearíamos por una mujer, así que te juro que ni la miraré.

-sabes que no es por eso…

-pero es lo que parece, te comportas como un hombre celoso.

Ren salió de la oficina un poco enojado, no quería seguir discutiendo con su mejor amigo.

* * *

-iré a almorzar, ¿necesita algo antes de que me vaya?- preguntó Kyoko decentemente.

-no- fue todo lo que dijo de una manera gélida, sin despegar la vista del computador. Había estado así desde que regresó de la oficina de Yashiro.

Kyoko fue a la cafetería de la agencia y se sentó a comer su obento, a los pocos minutos llegó Kanae con un almuerzo vegetariano y se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba al lado de Kyoji.

-Kyoji san, que suerte encontrarte aquí.

-¿por qué?- se le hizo raro que esa mujer le dirigiera la palabra sin utilizar su tono mandón.

-es que soy nueva al igual que tú y pensé que podríamos ser amigos.

_¡Amigos!, *sus ojos eran iluminados por estrellitas* nunca he tenido una, claro que podemos ser amigas _– me parece bien- disimuló su emoción y las ganas de irla a abrazar.

-sabes, todos los hombres de aquí son unos idiotas.

-gracias por lo que me toca.- habló aparentando estar ofendida.

-bueno, excepto Yashiro, Hizuri Kuu y tú. Son los únicos que no tienen esa mirada lasciva a la hora de ver una mujer como yo, si vieras todos lo bastardos que tuve que quitarme como si fueran moscas porque querían sentarse conmigo a la hora del almuerzo, ¡no quitaban su asquerosa vista de mi pecho!- hizo un gesto de completo desagrado.

-¿y Tsuruga Ren? No he visto que la mire así.

-él lo disimula muy bien pero en el fondo es igual o peor que los demás estúpidos que laboran aquí.

-¿por qué lo dice?.- no le estaba gustando que hablara tan mal de su jefe. Se le hacía muy raro, cuando la conoció era una de las tantas chicas que se morían por él.

-antes yo era una de las tontas que lo idolatraban pero en mi primer día de trabajo me llevé una gran decepción al verlo en la bodega revolcándose con la chica que horas antes me había servido el almuerzo.

-¿qué?... no puedo creerlo.

-si no me hubiese dado cuenta de su verdadera persona habría terminado siendo una ilusa más de su lista…sabes, al otro día esa chica ya no trabajaba aquí, quien sabe que tanto le dijo el tipo ese que no le quedaron ganas de volverlo a ver.

Después de lo que le contó su nueva amiga ni siguió comiendo, se sentía rara, quizá también…. Decepcionada

Llegó a la oficina y vio la misma imagen de hace dos horas; su jefe concentrado tecleando en el computador, el café de la mañana sin terminar, dejó su caja de almuerzo en una mesita y se acercó a recoger la taza –¿ya almorzó?-

-No.

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo de la cafetería?

-no, estoy demasiado ocupado como para pensar en comida.- le habló sin siquiera despejar la vista de la pantalla- quiero que vayas a comprar un obsequio de cumpleaños para mi madre y que se lo entregues a mi padre para que se lo lleve con él a Estados Unidos… creo que su vuelo sale hoy a las seis así que entrégaselo antes de esa hora. También escribe algo cursi en una tarjeta y fírmala con mi nombre.

_¿Está hablando enserio?, no podía ser posible que existiera alguien tan desconsiderado; que dejaba el regalo de su madre a cargo de un extraño y ni siquiera se tomaba el pequeño trabajo de escribirle unas palabras._

Kyoko se quedó pasmada, aún pensaba que era broma. -¿Qué esperas?, saca el dinero de la tarjeta de la empresa.

-¿alguna sugerencia?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- no sé- repuso sin prestar mucha atención- supongo que tienes madre y alguna vez le regalaste algo, pues compra algo parecido solo que diez veces más caro- contestó fastidiado.

-supone mal- pronunció en un tono poco audible y melancólico. Salió rápido de la oficina, no quería respirar el mismo aire que ese insensible.

Ren por primera vez en toda la conversación levantó la vista, pensó que lo había lastimado por su último comentario, pero la sensación de culpa duró sólo unos segundos… no estaba acostumbrado a sentirla.

* * *

En la salida se encontró con el Señor Hizuri, le contó la orden de su jefe y este le dijo que esa era una fea costumbre que había adquirido su hijo desde hace unos años. Juntos fueron a comprar el regalo, y Kyoko compró una linda tarjeta donde escribió las palabras más dulces que siempre había querido decirle a su madre… firmó con el nombre de Tsuruga Ren aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Kuu le pidió el favor de que firmara, pues su esposa Julie estaría muy feliz de leerla, aunque fuera mentira que venían de parte de su hijo.

Kyoko lo acompañó hasta el aeropuerto y después el chofer la llevó a la empresa para que recogiera sus cosas.

Entró a la oficina y no había nadie, aprovechó para entrar al baño y hacer… lo que tenía que hacer, agradecía al cielo que la oficina tuviera baño privado, ni en sueños quería volver a pisar un aseo masculino.

Unos extraños ruidos provenían de afuera, se asustó mucho cuando sintió un azotón contra la puerta, intentó abrir desesperadamente pero había un peso que impedía siquiera moverla.

-oh…. Si, Tsuruga sama, ¡hazlo!- era la voz de una mujer muy excitada.

Empujó con más fuerza aquella puerta y se abrió de un solo golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su jefe con la muchacha de la cafetería colgada en su cuerpo como si fuera un mono, tenía la parte superior desabotonada lo que dejaba ver su sostén de encaje abano.

Ren forzó a la mujer para que se bajara, se acomodó su corbata, miró su entrepierna y rió para sí al ver que ni siquiera se había abultado un poco. Le dijo en el tono más apático a su casi amante que se vistiera y se fuera, la chica lo miró con desprecio e intentó reprochar, pero la asquerosa sonrisa del hombre le borró toda palabra… indignada se abotonó la camisa y salió gimoteando de la oficina.

-no pudiste ser más inoportuno.- la voz del presidente marcaba indiferencia.

-Lo siento…. Pero pensé que al menos respetaba su oficina- por primera vez utilizó un tono frío y autoritario ante su jefe.

-¿qué?, ¿Qué acabas de decir?- preguntó incrédulo, de seguro había escuchado mal.

-no imaginé que hiciera esa clase de porquerías también aquí- no pudo tragarse sus palabras, como fuera tenía que decirle lo que se merecía ¡ya había colmado su paciencia!.

-¡disculpa!- espetó indignado con el ceño fruncido- Es sólo sexo y se puede tener en cualquier lado, cuando quieras, como quieras y con quien quieras. No se necesita un testamento de afecto- eso era lo que siempre había pensado, era su llave maestra hacia el libertinaje.

-pero el sexo sin amor es un vicio, es como una droga que no le deja nada bueno, ¿que tal si deja alguna chica embaraza? o ¡peor aún! Si le contagian alguna enfermedad horrible que le lleve a la tumba, si es que ya no la tiene-. No le importó si se estaba pasando con sus comentarios y especulaciones.

-no me creas tan idiota, ¿crees que me expondría algo así? Ninguna mujer merece tener un hijo mío y jamás sería tan huevón como para contraer una enfermedad sexual, para eso existe esto, ¿sabes? -sacó un paquetito plástico del bolsillo- y además ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?- ahora estaba enojado, nunca un chiquillo enclenque (en realidad nadie) se había atrevido a reclamarle algo.

-¡soy su asistente y me preocupo por usted!, no quiero que vaya vagando deliberadamente hiriendo gente en el camino y siendo cada vez más infeliz.- en verdad quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Kuu, así su hijo le cayera peor que una patada en el trasero.

-pero qué te pasa, ¡¿estás buscando que te despida?.- lo miró desafiante.

-¡pues hágalo!, si esa va a ser su amenaza para que me quede callado y no le diga sus verdades pues adelante, no le tengo miedo.- lo retó en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¡no puedo creer que exista alguien peor que Yashiro!…. Que sea capaz de sermonearme y enfrentarme de esa forma.- el volumen de su voz ya era cerca al de los gritos.

-¡es que ya es hora de que le bajen los humos!- igualó en decibeles el sonido- usted es una persona que tiene poder y dinero pero eso no le da ningún derecho a hacer lo que se le atoje y lastimar a la gente por ahí derecho. ¿Acaso no siente culpa? ¿No le duele ver a una chica llorando después de que usted la obliga a que se vaya sabiendo que minutos antes se estaban revolcando? ¿Qué le pasa? –Le gritó- ¡Madure! ¡Qué bien grandecito si está!- Kyoko estaba furiosa, algo muy parecido le había pasado hace unos meses y no perdonaba por nada del mundo a un hombre que acostumbrara hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

-como voy a sentir culpa por algo que no fue causado por mí, ellas son las que me buscan y yo sólo les hago el favorcito, pero son tan ilusas que…-un puñetazo directo en la boca fue la solución perfecta para parar su sarta de sandeces.

La oji miel no supo en qué segundo se hallaba en el suelo con el animal de su jefe encima, furioso, a sólo unos instantes de zamparle un golpe que de seguro le desfiguraría la cara. Pero el estruendo lo escuchó al lado de su oído cuando la mano empuñada de Tsuruga chocó contra el suelo mientras su cabeza caía apoyada en su cuello, con la respiración entrecortada.

-no sea cobarde…

-¡cállate! ¿Quieres que te desfigure esa carita de niñita que tienes?- al ver el rostro afeminado e indefenso se arrepintió de siquiera tocarlo, jamás pelearía con alguien tan inferior a él. –murmuró con desprecio entre su oído.

El aliento frió se estrelló contra su nuca, dándole la sensación de escalofríos y propinándole valor para seguir hablando -no le digo cobarde por eso, sino porque le echa la culpa a los demás de sus actos. – su tono ya no era de regaño, la agitación provocaba que su voz saliera en dosis más suaves. –usted es el único responsable de lo que hace, que hay muchas tontas que permiten que usted las maltrate es diferente.

-te equivocas, jamás le he pegado a una chica.- se defendió inmediatamente, esa acusación era tremendamente cruel, nunca lastimaría físicamente a una mujer.

Lo miró a los ojos y pudo notar que no había pizca dubitativa en sus palabras. -no me refiero a ese tipo de maltrato…las chicas son muy sensibles y cuando se acuestan con un hombre es porque creen que este las valora y las quiere aunque sea un poco, así que cuando se dan cuenta de que al tipo solo le importaba acostarse con ellas sienten un dolor mucho peor que los golpes, es más; ni si quiera pueden compararse.- involuntariamente hizo una mueca de dolencia.

-pero ellas querían acostarse conmigo, sabían de antemano que yo no sentía nada- trató justificarse, manejaba un tono calmado.

-tal vez eso era lo que buscaban, ocupar un espacio en su corazón, que usted las valorara.

-No seas tonto Kyoji san- rió tristemente- todas buscan lo mismo… mi dinero… mi posición… incluso mi cuerpo. Todas son iguales, unas interesadas.

-¿ve? A eso me refiero… ¿cómo diablos va a encontrar a una mujer que de verdad lo quiera y no piense en sus cosas materiales si no se muestra como es y le enseña que usted no es sólo sexo y dinero?. Me imagino que nunca le acostado nada conquistar a una mujer pues con dinero y apariencia las atrae y con sexo las culmina. Básicamente usted es el culpable de que no se interesen en usted como persona. No sea un hombre fácil; un recipiente vació que solo busca llenarse con placer sexual…. Sea paciente… espere que llegue la mujer indicada, conózcala y no se apresure en tener un contacto carnal … ya llegará el momento en que puedan comerse el pastel juntos…- la cara interrogativa del peligro y el velo en sus ojos le demostraban que aún no comprendía el mensaje.

-¿y cómo diantres sé cuál es esa mujer?- sonaba desesperado como si nunca hubiera estado cerca de conocerla.

-eso es lo paradójico de la vida, nunca sabes cuando el amor va a llegar, ni en qué forma ni tamaño… es como un regalo sorpresa. –rió al escuchar su propia analogía.

Ren se contagió un poco de esa sonrisa. –¿amor? Siempre he creído que eso no existe… pero- se empezó a levantar- sería interesante averiguar qué tan escondido está- le tendió la mano al pequeño "hombre" que yacía tirado en el suelo.- ¿no crees?.

Kyoko se levantó tomando la ayuda que le ofrecía Ren. –sí, sería muy interesante… -desde hace poco ella también pensaba que no existía tal cosa como el amor, pero sus propias palabras la hicieron dudar- estoy seguro que en algún lado se encuentra una persona muy especial esperando su llegada- sonrió sinceramente estrechando aún más la mano del pelinegro.

-je, y para ti también habrá una, ojalá la encuentres pronto… - sus labios se extendieron a los lados formando una sonrisa cálida –a pesar de todo… eres un buen chico.

**Continuará**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaa tengo mucho sueño, bye! Aquí están sus merecidas respuestas, las demás las acabo de enviar por un Mp.**

**Besos y abrazos….. Muchas gracias por leer… **

**Pd: no olviden sus reviews, jajaja (la cuña nunca puede faltar, jajajaj)**

**Joelise:** holaaa joelise san (que lindo Nick, no sé si sea tu nombre real, jijiji)

Jajajjaja claro que yes, lo de la ropa interior fue intencionalmente y tengo varias cosas en mente aunque todavía no las he escrito. Gracias por seguir aquí, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Bye! Kiss.

**nickita021:** HOLAAAAAAAAAA teimpo sin leernos (ahh me faltan tres capis de tu fic pa ponerme al día, jejjeje que pena dios, jiijiji ya me pondré al corriente, así sea cuando publiques el final.) jejejej creo que ha todos nos cae mal Ren aquí, jajaj pero ya nos gustará otra vez, don´t worry, uihihihihih

pues pienso actualizar cada semana, si la universidad me deja, claro… ultimamente no he podido escribir nada.-_-¡! Pero bueno, ya estoy allí y ser muy buena estudiante es mi prioridad. Matta ne, nicky chan!

**Sakura-chan:** OMG! Sakura san, hace rato que no nos leíamos, jijiji acabo de empezar la uni y ahora sé lo que significa que algo absorba tu tiempo, ahh va a ser difícil continuar con todos mis hobbies ahora que estoy ocupada con la u, pero ahí vamos pa´lante! (jejej se me salió el colombiano) buajajajajaj lo de Kanae con Yashiro, jejej puedo decirte que es lo mas probable, jijiji. Jaa ne. Ahhhhh casi lo olvido, nos llegó una tocaya en este capi! Ajjajaja me pregunto que hará sakura san para que Kyoji se fije en ella. Jejjejeje bye!11

**Neko:** mi querida gatita, jijiji como has estado? –nya- jijijijijijijijij jummmm a nuestra Kyoko le van a pasar muchas cosas graciosas y embarazosas, jajajja y en un futuro a ren también. Gracias por tu apoyo Neko chan! See you! –nya-

**Rosa Darcy:** Ejjejejej episodio me sonó a novela, jjajaja en cierta forma si lo es, pero no sé, a mi me gusta más llamarlo capítulo, jijijijijij aJAAAAAAAAAAAAA porquito a poco se van revelando mas cosillas, vamos a ver qué pasa, jajajja bya… besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Hola! MiNa sAN….. Jejeje Hoy nos volvemos a ver por aquí… ¡qué gustazo, ome! **

**¿Qué les cuento? Ahh sí! No les había dicho que en este fic Ren es OoC (Out of Character) sencillamente porque no sabía que existía esa denominación para los Fics, jajaja. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído y en especial a aquellas chicas que me han dejado sus reviews! **

**Ohh ya leyeron el 170 de SB? Jojojo pues como siempre no avanza nada pero al menos ya se ve un rayo de esperanza con respecto a lo que Kyoko siente por Ren. Wiiiiiiii!**

**Capítulo 4**

Hoy había sido un día muy extraño; casi le desfiguran la cara por ponerse de aventada, pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho y hecho, después de todo las cosas terminaron bien, su jefe la trajo a casa y se despidieron con un apretón de manos… como si fueran amigos.

Estaba cansada, el trabajo había estado movido, sobre todo por la salida al centro comercial donde caminaron durante horas buscando el dichoso regalo. Se sentía feliz, había compartido con el señor Hizuri como si fueran padre e hijo incluso al despedirse el castaño le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo que podía contar con él para lo que necesitara, además le advirtió que no le hiciera mucho caso a su hijo en todo y que nunca se tragara sus comentarios si pensaba que alguien estaba haciendo lo incorrecto.

Fue hasta la cocina para lavar su caja de almuerzo y dejarla lista para el otro día. Se sorprendió al ver sólo migajas de arroz pues ella había dejado la mayoría de la comida intacta. En el fondo había un pequeño papelito rasgado, lo cogió y resultó ser una notica._ "me pareció curioso ver las salchichas en forma de pulpo así que me las comí, el arroz también estaba rico…Ren"_

Su cara era de completa incredulidad, se sintió como una mamá leyendo la nota de su hijo que se acaba de comer las galletas a escondidas. (Eso lo vio en una película).

_Qué atrevido._ Pensó, pero no estaba enojada, por el contrario… tenía una extraña sonrisa.

* * *

Ren manejó hasta su apartamento, se sentó en el gran sillón que adornaba su sala y bebió una copa de whisky. La discusión que había tenido con Kyoji volvió a su mente, sonrió de lado al recordar todo el coraje y la decisión que le mostró el pequeño de lentes, eran pocas las personas que tenían los cojones para hablarle así, sin titubear… no podía negar que le gustaba encontrar a alguien con ese carácter.

"_soy su asistente y me preocupo por usted"… _pocas veces había escuchado eso y de cierto modo se sintió feliz.

No era partidario de seguir consejos pero esta vez iba a intentarlo…- será interesante descubrir si el amor existe.- sonrió con un toque de incredulidad.

_Ummm su comida estaba deliciosa, me pregunto donde la habrá comprado… ahh verdad que vive en un restaurante, seguro es de ahí… un día de estos iré a comer al Darumaya._

_

* * *

_

_¡POR FIN LLEGÓ EL FIN DE SEMANA! Lo mejor de todo es que por DOS días no tendré que verle la cara a mi jefe…_

-hasta luego Okami san- habló desde la puerta mientras se ponía las sandalias.

-¿tienes que salir?- preguntó desde la cocina.

-si señora, debo terminar un trabajo de ecoturismo para el lunes y necesito internet.

-ve con cuidado.

Asintió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar al café internet "neko chan".

Uno de sus propósitos para este nuevo año era comprarse su laptop. Necesitaba urgente un computador con acceso a internet para los trabajos de la universidad.

Terminó su trabajo en menos de tres horas, lo imprimió y lo dejó listo para entregar.

Cuando estaba a menos de una cuadra del Darumaya vio que se parqueó en frente un auto escarlata metalizado con un gran moño del mismo color adornando el parabrisas, segundos después dos mujeres vestidas elegantemente bajaron del auto, una de ellas era bajita peli castaña.

Una camioneta negra se estacionó justo detrás y de ella se bajaron 4 hombres uniformados con un chaleco que tenía impreso el logo de D&G.

Cuando Kyoko se acercó lo suficiente, pudo reconocer a la chica que tocaba la puerta; era Sakura san.

_¿Pero qué hace ella aquí? _Se escondió en un arbusto mientras pensaba qué hacer, se asomó a divisar el terreno y vio que los hombres de chaleco estaban instalando cámaras, uno tenía una cámara de mano y otro le pasó un micrófono a la señora que venía junto a Sakura.

_Por favor Okami san, ¡no abra esa puerta!… -no puedo dejar que Sakura me vea como una chica –_estaba usando una blusa de tirantes y una falta que pasaba de las rodillas.-_ podría reconocerme…_

Esperó cinco minutos a que se fueran pero la ojiverde seguía tocando el timbre del Darumaya.

_No seas boba Kyoko, ella jamás te reconocería…_ dio unos cuantos pasos y atravesó la multitud para llegar a la puerta, demás personas del vecindario se acercaron curiosos a ver qué pasaba, algunos pensaron que eran las grabaciones de un Dorama.

Le habló a Sakura directamente -disculpen, ¿necesitan algo?- la profunda y dubitativa mirada de esos ojos esmeraldas la pusieron nerviosa.

-¿Kyoji san?- preguntó la vendedora con su voz dulce y suave.

_¿EH? ¡NO PUEDE SER! Mi vida como chico se acabó aquí… "una fila de miniKyokos disfrazados de hombres salían por la puerta EXIT con la cabeza gacha"_

-discúlpeme, sé que es una confusión…. Pero de casualidad, ¿usted es familiar de Kyoji Kawabata?

La ojimiel retomó el color después de haber parecido un fantasma –sí, ¡exacto!... soy…. Soy su hermana… gemela- _¡diablos!, ¿qué estupidez acabo de decir?_

-De razón, son idénticos, la única diferencia es que él lleva lentes- sonrió.

-¿podría llamar a su hermano?- habló la otra mujer que había pasado inadvertida. –Queremos hacerle entrega de este auto.

-¿eh? ¿Cuál?...-miró el gran carro rojo de atrás- ¿por qué?

-a principio de cada mes hacemos un sorteo entre nuestros mejores compradores y él fue el ganador de enero.

_Espere un momento ¡está diciendo que me gané un auto! ¿Me están tomando el pelo, cierto? Nunca en mi vida he ganado nada, ni siquiera un dulce en una rifa estudiantil.  
_

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas –perdonen la tardanza es que… oh Kyoko eras tú, pensé que habías llevado llaves.

-sí, pero… MI HERMANO KYOJI- miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Okamisan para que captara la mentira- SE ACABA DE GANAR UN AUTO –hablaba duro y pausadamente, haciendo hincapié en cada palabra para que la señora la entendiera. –iré a despertar a ese perezoso para que reciba su premio- entró como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación y se puso el primer pantalón y camisa que encontró, se peinó de lado y se colocó los lentes. Agradeció al cielo que no acostumbraba a usar maquillaje porque esta vez le ahorró algunos problemas.

En dos minutos salió aparentando estar adormilado. -¿Que pasa aquí Okami san?, mi hermana entró como loca a despertarme.

-felicidades ¡Kyoji san! Te ganaste un auto último modelo- Sakura abrazó efusivamente al chico y le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca.

Mogami Kyoko se tensó como una tabla al sentir un sabor a cereza en la comisura de sus labios.

-damas y caballeros, por fin vemos al feliz ganador de este mes… al parecer aún no sale de su asombro –Kyoko estaba azul como un cubo de hielo- venga conmigo señor- la periodista tomó de la mano a Kyoji y lo llevó hasta al auto- aquí está su premio, disfrútelo.

_¿Es un sueño?_ Se pellizco el brazo…-¡au! !No es un sueño…!

Kyoko no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de emoción al tocar SU auto .

-miren amigos, esto y mucho más es lo que pueden obtener por comprar en las boutiques D&G, ¡la mejor ropa, a los mejores precios!- hablaba la mujer hacia la cámara. Los vecinos aturdían el lugar con aplausos.

-oigamos algunas palabras del ganador- la chica le acercó el micrófono.

-ehhh- limpió las gotas de su rostro y aclaró la garganta –muchas gracias, nunca había imaginado tener algo así… de verdad se los agradezco mucho- respondió conmovida haciendo una venia hacia el público.

_¡Qué lindo! Es un hombre sensible… pensó Sakura sonrojada y también se le aguaron los ojos._

Dos de los hombres de chaleco abrieron paquetes de serpentinas y llenaron el lugar con papelillos de colores que caían desde lo alto. El público aplaudía emocionado. Sakura abrió la puerta delantera del auto escarlata y le indicó a Kyoji que subiera.

Él así lo hizo y grabaron por un par de minutos, luego de todo el alboroto las chicas se despidieron de Kyoji con un beso y abrazo felicitándolo. Sakura aprovechó para meterle un papelito en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le susurró antes de irse –eres muy lindo Kyoji san… llámame.

Kyoko no supo qué decir, por suerte el carro negro se marchó con toda su prole y los vecinos poco a poco se alejaban chismorreando entre ellos.

Luego de semejante sorpresa el día sábado se le pasó volando, por suerte los papeles del carro estaban sin firmar y podía ponerlos a su verdadero nombre, por nada del mundo se permitiría perder semejante premio.

Le pidió el favor a Taisho san de que manejara su auto hasta el parqueadero más cercano, ella no tenía ni idea acerca de cómo conducir así que hasta que aprendiera dejaría su premio guardado.

* * *

Era domingo en la mañana, se acaba de levantar, estaba feliz porque podría relajarse completamente… el sonido de su celular irrumpió en su pequeña habitación, el bostezo que venía encamino se esfumó al leer en la pequeña pantallita "Tsurga san calling" –aló-

-Kyoji san, hoy voy a reunirme con Hayate Ishibashi para cerrar unos negocios, necesito que estés presente así que paso a recogerte dentro de una hora.

_Mi perfecto día de relajación se fue a la basura. _–está bien, Tsuruga san.- respondió sin parecer desanimada.

-por cierto, ¿sabes jugar golf?.

-no señor- ¿_a qué venía esa pregunta?._

-ahh, entonces serás el recoge bolas.-fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Ahhhh ni modo, es mi trabajo y debo aceptarlo. _

Fue a darse un baño de agua fría y se vistió con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa… no tan formal como el traje de oficina pero sí era una ropa seria.

Desayunó rápido y exactamente una hora después de que hablara con su jefe sonó el timbre.

Abrió la puerta y él ahí estaba parado, se sorprendió mucho al verlo con ropa deportiva, tenía una camisa blanca de cuello corto en v con un pequeño cocodrilo al lado izquierdo, sin duda el logo de Lacoste. Usaba unas bermudas a cuadros de color café que le cubrían parcialmente las rodillas y también unas zapatillas que iban a juego con su camisa.

No pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza y mucho menos negar que su jefe se veía realmente apuesto, con esa ropa podía observar sus torso acuerpado, sus bíceps bien formados y sus fornidas piernas. No había un lugar que pareciese blando; rezumaba fuerza y agilidad.

-te traje esto, cámbiate rápido.- le pasó una bolsa y una caja… eso la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-si gusta pase y siéntese.- lo invitó a seguir.

-tranquilo, te esperaré en el auto, debo hacer algunas llamadas.

-está bien.- corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Era la misma ropa que él estaba usando, la única excepción era que los bermudas eran a cuadros de color azul cielo. En el paquete también venía una gorra blanca marca Nike.

Se la puso al igual que sus lentes y salió. Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

Ren se quedó mirándolo

_Con esa ropa se ve más niña… aunque, le queda bien… -_rió un poco.

-¿de qué se ríe?- tenía que preguntar, nunca lo había visto reír de la nada.

-jajaja es que te ves "lindo", pareces una chica, ni siquiera tienes músculos- mofó divertido mientras arrancaba el auto.

Volteó la cara para ocultar su sonrojo, ¡le había dicho un cumplido!... en tono de burla… pero era un cumplido al fin y al cabo. –Tengo la maldición de que mi cara sea muy femenina, en el colegio siempre me molestaban por eso- se metió de lleno en el papel de chico e incluso empezó a contar un pasado no del todo inventado. –ni siquiera tenía amigos porque nadie quería jugar con el niño niña.

Ren alzó momentáneamente las cejas y dejó salir una sonrisa melancólica –a mí me pasaba algo parecido, los niños me tenían envidia y nunca jugaban conmigo porque yo siempre les ganaba, al final me alejé de todos… sin embargo cuando llegué a Japón y entré a la secundaria, conocí Yashiro y desde entonces ha sido mi único y mejor amigo.

-ohh ya veo… y ¿donde vivía antes?.- se sintió en confianza, era como si la barrera que tapaba a su jefe lentamente se estuviera debilitando, permitiéndole conocerle.

-en Estados unidos, mi mamá es americana y mi papá japonés. A los 15 me aburrí de mi vida allá y me vine a vivir aquí.

-¿solo?.

-sí, casi toda mi vida he estado solo… mis padres trabajaban todo el tiempo así que me acostumbré a ser independiente, terminé mis estudios acá y hace menos de un año tomé la presidencia de Tokyo´s Air.

-wow, que suerte tiene, finalizó sus estudios y ya tenía un excelente trabajo en las empresas de su padre.- _que injusta es la vida, algunos al nacer ya la tienen asegurada en cambio a otros nos toca luchar desde el principio para ganarnos algo de dinero e ir ascendiendo poco a poco._

-pero no creas que todo es fácil al tener unos padres con dinero y empresas, también me tocó esforzarme y estudiar duro para llegar a donde estoy.- quería salirse de ese tema, no le gustaba abrirse demasiado ante los demás; era muy reservado.- y que me cuentas tú, Kyoji san, ¿donde naciste? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?.

-soy de Kyoto…- su rostro se tornó nostálgico- a mi padre nunca lo conocí y a mi madre la vi por última vez a los seis años, me crié en un Ryokan con una familia humilde.

-eres huérfano entonces…-sintió un poco de pena.-disculpa por haberte hecho recordar... - ella lo interrumpió.

-no, no se preocupe… a pesar de todo he sido feliz… la familia que me cuidó es muy buena excepto por…- un amargo sabor se posó en su garganta al casi mencionar a su estúpido exnovio.

-¿excepto por…?

-eh, ¡nada! Olvídelo por favor.-meneó la cabeza hacia los lados efusivamente

-si eso es lo que quieres…- giró el auto y manejó unas cuantas cuadras más hasta que llegaron al Club Campestre.

-Tsuruga sama, bienvenido- el vigilante presionó el botón para abrir las rejas.

-gracias.- manejó por el camino de piedra hasta el parqueadero. –Vamos- bajó del auto y sacó de la cajuela una bolsa de palos de golf. –Hayate san está en el campo.- Ren se puso su gorra.

Caminaron hasta tomar el carrito de golf, Ren manejó hasta que llegaron a la cancha de hierba natural, un hombre se acercó a saludarlos. – Ren san, me alegra verte.- el señor canoso le tendió la mano saludándolo.

-igualmente Hayate san- correspondió al apretón de manos- que sea un buen partido.

-¿el chico va a jugar también?- preguntó amablemente refiriéndose a Kyoko.

-¡ah! Mi asistente, no, creo que no sabe.- Lo miró para que confirmara.

-así es, nunca en mi vida he jugado golf.

-no hay problema, intentando es que se aprende, además quería que jugáramos en parejas porque vine con mi hijo mayor – llamó al muchacho que se encontraba practicando un lanzamiento.- Hikaru, ven a saludar.

Ren bajó del carrito motorizado. Kyoko lo imitó. –Él es Kyoji, mi asistente.

-mucho gusto jovencito, como ya sabrás soy Hayate Ishibashi.

-El gusto es mío señor, es un placer conocer al dueño de la cadena de Hoteles Asuka.

-veo que estás bien informado.- sonrió y con un gesto le dijo a su hijo que se apurara.

_Debió haberlo averiguado por sí mismo, nunca le mencioné que Hayate san era el dueño de Asuka´s Hotel. Este pequeño cada vez demuestra ser muy competente. _

-buenos días - el joven peli rojo hizo una venia. _¿Por qué Tsuruga san y yo nos vemos tan diferentes si tenemos la misma edad? Parezco un chico de secundaria y él… él es hombre de ensueño para toda chica. ¡Es injusto!._ Pensaba Hikaru con un poco de envidia.

-Buenos días.

Hicieron las respectivas presentaciones y luego fueron al lugar de salida; una superficie pequeña, horizontal y con la hierba muy corta.

Empiezo yo, luego va Ren, Hikaru y que de último esté Kyoji para que observe cómo se hace, ya que nunca ha jugado.-habló Hayate mientras tomaba su palo y el tee (1)–mira Kyoji, tienes que meter esta bolita en ese hoyo de allá, donde está la banderita.- Hayate le señaló y se preparó para lanzar- flexionas un poco las rodillas y te concentras- meneó el palo de golf de un lado a otro hasta que en la tercera vuelta le pegó a la pelota.

La bola se fue en diagonal y cayó en el lago. A todos les corrió una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-la idea es meter la bolita- mofó Hikaru dándole palmaditas de consolación en la espalda a su padre.

Ren pensó detenidamente en qué palo utilizar, clavó el tee y sin mucha preparación lanzó...

-wowow- gritó Hayate mientras veía la bola en el aire haciendo una perfecta curva directo a la bandera, lastimosamente pasó de largo. –Tsuruga san es sorprendente, ¡casi hace hoyo en uno! quedó a menos de un metro, sin duda en el próximo turno la mete. –Se acercó hasta su hijo- vamos Hikaru tienes que sacar la cara por el equipo.

El chico hizo una mueca muy dudosa, le pegó a la pelota pero ésta avanzó un poco más allá de la mitad. "Padre e hijo se fueron a un rincón a plantar setas"

_¡¿Jumm con que este era el negocio?...Hay no, ya me toca a mí… es aburrido pegarle a una bolita con un palo para meterla a un hoyo que está a kilómetros; que juego tan estúpido… si ni Tsuruga san pudo meterla en el primer intento, ¡mucho menos yo!…_ cogió el primer palo que se encontró e imitó la posición que el señor le había indicado… _«_¡_eres una perdedora, ni siquiera pudiste quitarles el balón! ¿Qué te pasa Kyoko, la cesta está en frente tuyo? ¡Sólo tenías que correr con la pelota y lo arruinaste!...__ »_Recordó las palabras hirientes del hijo de los señores que la criaron, esa era la razón de que siempre hubiese odiado los deportes. Una potente ira se apoderó de su cuerpo e imaginó que la bola era la cabeza del idiota ese… _¡estúpido shotaro!; _fue lo último que pensó antes de pegarle con todas sus fuerzas a la bola.

Los tres hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando la bola que parecía ir en llamas directo hacia el hoyo.

…OMG

…WOW

…WOMG

¡HOYO EN UNO! –gritó el señor Hayate emocionado y se lanzó a abrazar a Kyoko. –bien hecho muchacho, de razón dicen que el golf es el único juego donde puedas ganarle a alguien infinitamente mejor que tú.

-¡el golf es lo máximo!- exclamó a todo pulmón dejando el agarre del señor.

-¡eso fue excelente Kyoji san!, vengan esos cinco- Ren levantó su mano para chocarla con la del joven emocionado.

Kyoko fue con todas las ganas a corresponder esos 5… *¡Pam!*….. _HAY! HAY dios mío, mi mano, _por suerte Ren no se dio cuenta de la cara de dolor de Kyoji porque en esos momentos le estaba dando un efusivo abrazo.

_Ehhh ¿me está abrazando?...ummm que rico huele Tsuruga san… ¡cálmate corazón! (su órgano vital empezó a acelerársele) fue sólo un golpe de suerte que entrara al hoyo, no tienes porqué emocionarte tanto._

El dolor en su mano se detuvo (aunque seguía roja) Ren dejó el abrazo y Hikaru se acercó –con que a eso se le llama suerte de principiante, jeje ¡bien hecho Kyoji san!.

Luego del inesperado hoyo en uno siguieron jugando, aunque sólo hubo uno más por parte de Ren, sin embargo el equipo bermudas (como les había puesto Hayate) hacía los hoyos en máximo tres tiros, en cambio el otro equipo… dejaba mucho que pensar. Fue una indiscutible victoria para el presidente y su asistente.

Fueron a tomar limonada y se sentaron en un pequeño Kyosko a hablar de negocios. –¡salud!, por la unión de Asuka's Hotel y Tokyo´s Air- chocaron sus refrescos y rieron mientras Hayate comentaba unas graciosas anécdotas, el señor era supremamente alegre y descomplicado.

-¡Ahora viene la Piscina!, con este calor nos caerá de lujo- comentó Hikaru para todos.

-¡vamos!- dijo emocionado Hayate.

_¿QUÉ?, ¿CÓMO QUE PISCINA? Noooooooooooooooooo, eso no era parte del plan….¡invéntate algo rápido Kyoko!_ –lo siento, yo no puedo meterme a la piscina.- (estaba "en sus días" pero jamás podría decir que esa era la razón)

-qué, ¿no me digas que eres hidrofóbico?- el mayor del grupo se veía intrigado.

-no señor, es que…- _¡piensa rápido! Por favor neuronas, produzcan una mentira creíble- _tengo una extraña enfermedad en la piel que me hace alérgico a los químicos de la piscina.- _¿eso es creíble?, ¡Dios mío por favor que no digan que la piscina es de agua natural!_

-qué lástima Kyoji san, yo quería bañar.

-no se preocupe por nosotros Hikaru san, vayan ustedes y diviértanse, haremos otra cosa- intervino Ren.

Se despidieron de los Ishibashi quienes parecían dos niños emocionados por ir nadar.

-Tsuruga san, si le apetece ir a la piscina, vaya… yo lo espero.-no le parecía correcto que su jefe no bañara por culpa de ella.

-no me gusta bañar en lugares públicos… además ya es hora del almuerzo y quiero ir a un lugar en especial.

¿En serio estaba diciendo eso? En esta semana se dio cuenta que la comida era de las cosas que menos le importaban, incluso el único día que lo vio almorzando fue el primero y eso porque la invitó. –¿A dónde quiere ir?

-al Darumaya.

_QUEEE ¿Y porqué allá de todos los restaurantes del mundo? ¿Que hago si quiere ver donde duermo? ¿O si le pregunta a los señores acerca de mí? Gracias a dios que no servimos almuerzos –_lo siento, el restaurante tiene horario vespertino.

-qué pena- hizo una cara desanima, como si realmente tuviera ganas de ir ahí.

_Ummm nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por comer, ojalá lo que voy a decir no me traiga problemas_ –pero no se preocupe, lo invito a almorzar._- ¡cavaste tu tumba Kyoko!_

-en serio, gracias…- sonrió -¡vamos!.

Kyoko también sonrió, sentía que había hecho lo correcto, ojalá que no se equivocara.

* * *

Fueron al Darumaya y almorzaron junto a los dueños, la señora estaba encantada por tener a un invitado como Ren; tan educado, tan amable, tan guapo… Taisho san se portó serio como siempre. En medio del almuerzo Okamisan comentó sobre al auto que se había ganado Kyoji y de que era una pena que estuviera guardado porque él no lo sabía manejar. Para sorpresa de todos Ren se ofreció a enseñarle (Kyoko casi que no se lo cree). En la tarde empezaron con las dichosas clases de manejo, Ren sacó el carro del parqueadero y se fueron hasta un lote vacío (que estaba a menos de 10 km) para evitar accidentes.

Estuvieron hasta el atardecer practicando, Ren daba instrucciones claras y ella las entendía a la perfección. Como hoy en el golf, volvieron a demostrar ser un gran equipo.

De regreso Kyoko fue la que manejó (según Ren había adquirido los conceptos básicos como para manejar en la calle, además a esa hora había escaso tráfico), era verdad que sabía algunas cosas pero al salir a la carretera se sintió nerviosa e insegura, por poco quita sus manos del volante, sin embargo las manos de Ren por encima de la suyas y la voz varonil dándole indicaciones muy cerca de su oído le dieron mucha más confianza (pero también la desconcentraron)… un caos se llevaba a cabo en su cabeza, su cerebro trataba de mandarle señales explícitas a su cuerpo pero su corazón por alguna razón quería echarlo todo a perder.

-¡Fyuuuuu!- Pegó un gran suspiro cuando frenó el auto en el parqueadero. -¡lo hice!- gritó emocionada, sus ojos brillaban y resaltaban por lo lentes.

Él le sonrió cálidamente –lo hiciste…- con ese par de palabras demostraba estar orgulloso.

Se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa–muchas gracias Tsuruga san…

**Continuará**

**Notas:**

**(1)Tee:** pequeño soporte que se clava en la tierra y sobre el cual se pone la bola de golf.

**¿Saben qué he notado? Que no los he vuelto a dejar en suspenso-_-**

**Musa:**** ¿Liz qué te pasa? Tenés que plantarles la semillita de la intriga para que estén ansiosos por el próximo capi**

**Liz: gomen ne, musa chan. Te prometo que para el próximo capi los dejo con curiosidad.**

**Musa:**** oki oki.**

**JAJAJJAJAJAAAJA me salí del espacio por un momento para hablar con mi querida musa, jajajajaj bueno pasemos a lo que más me gusta!**

**REVIEWSS WIIIIII!**

**Sakura-chan:** jajjajajaja que convierta a nuestra Tocaya en una acosadora? Jajaja eso estaría bueno aunque no va a pasar exactamente así, pero si se van a encontrar a menudo. Pues aquí había escrito lo de un ligero beso (claro que no fue exactamente en la boca) umm de pronto en un futuro si se atreva a dárselo. Jajajjajajajaj das tan buenas ideas amiga, muajajajja se me acaba de ocurrir algo para que Yashiro se pongo celosillo. OE! Extrañaba tus chocobesotes, jajaja igualmente para ti. Bye bye!

**Kourei no Tsuki:** que sorpresa verte por aquí. Sabes me enredaste un poco con tu review y me fui a leer la definición de UA: tipo de fanfics que utilizan a los personajes de una serie, pero colocados en una historia o contexto diferente. SUELEN mantener el carácter y la descripción original de los personajes, pero la historia cambia total o parcialmente.-_-¡ Pues no dice que estrictamente deba mantener el carácter así que puedo hacer OOC. Es un Fanfic ! además que sea fan de Ren no significa que lo tenga que poner fiel a su personaje, a mi me gusta el Ren de aquí con sus dotes egocéntricos pues luego se verá su verdadera personalidad. Y creo que si tiene sentido que sea una historia RenxKyoko si son diferentes, esa es la gracia de un fic: encotrar lo que en la historia original jamás pasará.

No he oído de la novela Niña de mi corazón ¿de qué país es? ¿Hace cuanto Salió? e Izayoi, si son anti ooc pues no les este fic pues mi Ren está ooc.

Bye! Gracias por tus reviews.

**Neko:** Hola mi gatita, jajaja disculpa la posesividad (XD), jaja por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes? Siento que estoy hablando con alguien menor que yo pero pues con el internet nunca se sabe. Jajajjajaja eso de que Kyoko no tenga que fingir un noviazgo con Sakura san me dio una excelentísima idea, pero Sakura san no será quien la ejecute, hay otra chica que lo necesita, buajajjajajajajjaj. Me alegra que mi fic te haya subido los ánimos, ustedes también me lo suben a mí con sus reviews, por eso: GRACIAS! Sayo neko chan ¡NYA! (nunca nos falta maullar) XD

**By sakuraliz 4/02/11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridas, disculpen la tardanza pero ya sabrán disculparme, jejejeje, bueno no voy a hablar mucho porque tengo una tarea pendiente de francés y de japonés así que sólo me resta por decirles GRACIAS por seguir aquí! No sé exactamente cuando pueda subir el capi 6 aunque les aseguro que no pasa de un mes.**

**Hoy me pusieron el internet así que aproveché para subir este capi, pai pai!**

**Capítulo 5**

Hacía tres semanas que había aprendido a manejar, sin embargo aún no presentaba el examen para sacar el permiso de conducir y por eso el chofer de Tsuruga san la seguía recogiendo.

No podía creer el giro tan drástico que había dado su suerte; tenía un excelente empleo, vestía ropa de marca (era de hombre, pero fina de todas formas), ¡se había ganado un auto! (sin duda eso era lo más extraordinario) y por si fuera poco cuando retiró su mensualidad resultó ser más de lo estimado en el contrato, le preguntó a su jefe pensando que había sido un error pero él le dijo que era su sueldo mas las horas extras.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía de Tsuruga Ren y ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo podía ayudarlo a ser feliz; cosa que le había prometido al señor Hizuri, sin embargo quería lograrlo a toda costa. En el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando con él había aprendido a respetarlo, y más o menos comprendía el porqué de su actitud; unas veces tan engreída y dominante, y otras tan amable y servicial.

Llegó a la empresa más temprano que de costumbre, era viernes y eso significaba el fin de la jornada de trabajo.

Se le hizo raro que las secretarias estuvieran tan inquietas, caminaban de un lado a otro y murmuraban cosas entre ellas.

Caminó a través de la sala central para llegar a la oficina y en el trayecto pudo observar que encima de los escritorios de las secretarias y asesoras habían cajas de regalo, por suerte su única amiga estaba saliendo de la oficina de recursos y pudo preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba.

-buenos días Kanae san, ¿sabes por qué las chicas están actuando más raro de lo normal?.

-¿eres su asistente y no lo sabes?... –hizo una cara extrañada. –todo mundo sabe qué día es hoy.

-¿eh?. Es viernes 9 de febrero. ¿Qué tiene de especial?.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Tsuruga Ren pero como los sábados no se labora en estas oficinas los empleados lo van a celebrar hoy. Incluso compraron un pastel de cumpleaños y adornaron su oficina a escondidas. Hoy todos llegaron temprano para prepararle la sorpresa.

-no tenía ni idea, la semana pasada estuvimos fuera todo el tiempo y Tsuruga san no mencionó nada de su cumpleaños, pero bueno, ojalá le guste lo que le prepararon.

-pues más le vale, esas mujeres han estado igual de histéricas toda la semana, no las soporto y menos cuando no está Yashiro san.

-¡silencio chicas! Tsuruga sama acaba de llegar…. Actúen como si no pasara nada- avisó una de las empleadas quien parecía ser la cabecilla de todo el alboroto. –hey ustedes- Kanae y Kyoko voltearon a mirarla.- no se queden ahí paradas y alisten sus regalos.

-ve esta igualada, ni que fuera obligación darle un regalo a Tsuruga Ren- se pudo notar una venita en la frente de la pelinegra.

-tranquila Kanae san, yo tampoco le compré nada- _porqué no lo sabía, o si no habría preparado algo como muestra de agradecimiento_. Un silencio voraz inundó la sala, Tsuruga Ren entró caminando con sus aires de semidios adornando su rostro con una angelical sonrisa capaz de cegar y marear a las mujeres, quienes empezaron a agachar la cabeza diciendo sutilmente –¡buenos días Tsuruga sama!.

-buenos días a todas y todos- si trabajaban varios hombres en la empresa pero estos no hacían tanto escándalo como las féminas.

*Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* las chicas soltaron un suspiro ensordecedor y se sonrojaron como si acabaran de ver a un ídolo musical, actoral o algo por el mismo género.

-y así son todas las mañanas, créeme- comentó Kanae fastidiada.

-¿en serio?- la ojimiel tenía una cara de perfecta enajenación e incredulidad. ¿Cómo era posible que el 98% de las mujeres allí presentes cayera ante el efecto deslumbrador Tsuruga san? (Kanae y ella eran la excepción)

El ángel caído del cielo llegó hasta su oficina y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un gran pastel encima de su escritorio, algunos globos de colores decorando esporádicamente la habitación y una pila de cajas adornadas con moños puestas junto al ponqué.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSURUGA SAMA!- gritaron en coro y lo rodearon extendiendo sus presentes.

-¡oh!, ¡qué sorpresa!, muchas gracias a todos… me hacen muy feliz -Kyoko vio a través de sus palabras, notó perfectamente que estaba mintiendo además esa sonrisa era la más fingida que jamás le había visto. –No tenían por qué haberse molestado…- tomó los regalos que alcanzaba con sus manos y les indicó que entraran los demás.

-apague las velas y pida un deseo Tsuruga sama- habló emocionada una de las chicas, las otras gritaron -¡sí!, queremos verlo…

Ren entró a su colorida oficina y descargó los paquetes en una de las sillas, se paró detrás del escritorio y agachó su cuerpo para quedar cerca a las 25 velas, tomó una bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos momentáneamente y exhaló hasta extinguir por completo las pequeñas llamas.

-¡Bravo!- los presentes se hicieron notar con los aplausos.

-gracias… creo que es muy temprano para comer pastel pero que les parece si lo repartimos a la hora de la merienda.

-sí señor- la señora de la cafetería tomó el pastel para llevarlo al refrigerador. –yo me encargo de eso.

Después de la pequeña celebración y cantar el "Happy Birthday" cada quien se fue a sus puestos de trabajo.

Ren y Kyoji fueron los únicos que quedaron en la oficina.

-Feliz casi cumpleaños- dijo el joven de lentes con una sonrisa.

-ummm- fue lo único que se escuchó como respuesta por parte de su jefe antes de que ese sentara y prendiera la laptop.

-¿ummm?, se supone que debe decir gracias.

Los labios de Ren se curvaron en una sonrisa deslumbrante pero poco profunda –Gracias.

-¿por qué está enojado?- era como si tuviera un manual de sonrisas y hubiese descubierto que la anterior demostraba ironía y molestia.

-¿eh?, no lo estoy.

-no finja Tsuruga san, desde que llegó ha estado actuando agradecimiento y cortesía, como si esto lo hiciera feliz.

El poseedor de esos ojos oscuros levantó las cejas asombrado_ ¿Cómo lo supo? Sólo Yashiro logra ver a través de mí, __¿__soy tan evidente?... -_para serte sincero; odio los cumpleaños, me parece una pérdida de tiempo celebrar que uno se está volviendo más viejo.

-¿qué está diciendo?, los cumpleaños son para conmemorar que hemos vivido un año más y vamos a recibir uno nuevo, donde celebramos el aniversario de nuestro nacimiento y compartimos con los seres queridos un pastel, una comida, o cualquier pequeño detalle.

-qué bonito suena, pero la realidad es que los cumpleaños se volvieron algo comercial, la gente se pelea por dar el regalo más caro- señaló la cantidad de paquetes en su oficina. –por eso quiero que esta noche me acompañes a donar esto a caridad, yo no necesito nada de lo que hay allí.

-¡como puede ser tan insensible!, que tal si en esos regalos hay unas galletas, un suéter hecho a mano o algo creado especialmente para usted con todos los buenos deseos de una persona.

-jajaja qué dices, nunca he recibido algo así, siempre me regalan perfumes, ropa de marca o finos chocolates… estoy cansado de eso, antes deberías estar feliz porque se los voy a dar a personas que si los apreciaran.

_¿Qué? ¿Podría ser cierto que nunca hubiera recibido un obsequio especial; __¿__de esos que no se compran? Ahora entendía la despreocupación que mostró por el regalo de su madre._

-si no me crees, ábrelos y compruébalo… si quieres puedes llevártelos, pero espera hasta la tarde, cuando todos se vayan… no quiero ser descortés, por donde lo mires es mejor que piensen que me agradó la sorpresa y sus obsequios.

-no quiero nada, No se debe regalar lo que te han regalado…pero al fin y al cabo son sus obsequios y sin duda estarían mejor con una persona humilde antes que con usted.

* * *

A las once comieron del pastel junto a los empleados, Ren dejó el suyo por la mitad y sólo tomó un poco de la soda.

Tenía puesta la máscara del chico gentil y todos se alegraron porque al jefe Tsuruga le había gustado la sorpresa.

Alrededor de las 6 salieron con el auto de Ren repleto de regalos (ya que no eran solo de los trabajadores de Tokyo´s Air sino que también venían de parte de socios y demás conocidos) fueron hasta el centro de bienestar familiar.

-es usted tan generoso Tsuruga sama- le decía conmovida la directora del Hogar para niños huérfanos y personas desplazadas.-¡muchas gracias Por tenernos en cuenta cada año!.

-no tiene que agradecerme, lo hago con mucho gusto. El 14 me verá por aquí de nuevo- sonrió cálidamente

_¿Cada año? ¿Es que siempre hace lo mismo? ¿El 14? _Pensaba Kyoko sorprendida, reconocía que esa sonrisa si era sincera; eso mermó un poco su enojo pues era verdad que los regalos recibidos eran cosas materiales (no se quedó con las ganas y los destapó casi todos) sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo con que los volviera a regalar.

Montaron en el auto para regresar

-¿el 14?.

-sí. Es San Valentín… si supieras la cantidad de chocolates que recibo, jumm serían suficientes como para causarle un ataque de diabetes a todo un ejército.

-¿en serio?, Umm cualquier otra persona se sentiría afortunada.

-lo haces sonar como si fuera algo importante… ¿acaso no has recibido chocolates en san Valentín?

_¡Justo en el clavo! Yo era la tonta que me desvivía por hacerle chocolates y nunca recibí nada, ni siquiera el día de blanco. _–así es…

-me cuesta creerlo, a pesar de todo eres un buen tipo y aunque tu físico no sea el de un chico viril tienes facciones muy delicadas lo que te hace apuesto en cierto sentido- el semáforo en rojo le indicó que debía detenerse.

-wow Tsuruga san, nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito- lo miró con sus ojitos destellantes.

-jaja no te emociones tanto, eres un poco raro.

Un velo negro opacó su repentina emoción. _¿Qué le costaba omitir ese comentario? Será mejor cambiar de tema, no es normal decirse cumplidos entre chicos. –_Tsuruga san y ¿qué va a hacer mañana en su cumpleaños?

-¡ah! Nada, tengo que sacar la estadística de las ganancias e inversiones de enero y eso se traduce a estar sólo en mi apartamento frente al computador.- habló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Giró a la derecha y tomó un retorno hacia el Darumaya.

-¿acaso encabeza la fila para entrar a "ciudad aburrimiento"?-lo miró seriamente- ¡es su cumpleaños! Salga a divertirse con sus amigos y familiares, compartan una comida especial o no sé… algo que lo haga realmente feliz ese día.

Desvió ligeramente su vista de la carretera para obsérvalo a él –mi único amigo está fuera de la ciudad, mis familiares están en otro continente y lo que quiero comer no sé quien lo prepara… además en cierta forma, el trabajo es lo único que me hace feliz.

Se quedó unos segundos callada pensando en lo triste que debía ser una vida así, tan solitaria, donde el trabajo era lo más importante -¿y qué es lo que quiere comer?...- _¿qué extraño platillo será? De seguro extranjero y no encontró chef que lo preparara en Japón._

-salchichas en forma de pulpo y arroz sazonado con vinagre- fue su escueta respuesta.

¿QUEEEEEEEEE? ¿Algo tan simple? _Cualquiera sabría prepararlo._

_-_lo comí de tu caja de almuerzo una vez y pensé que lo preparaban en el Darumaya sin embargo el día que me invitaste a almorzar le pregunté a Okami y me dijo que no… ¿Dónde lo compraste?.

-lo hice yo, es algo muy sencillo- la cara de Ren le decía que él era la excepción a ese "cualquiera"

-¿también sabes cocinar?- preguntó incrédulo, esa era la única cosa que le costaba hacer, mejor dicho que él nunca hacía.

-sí, me gusta mucho…- no sabía si era imprudente lo que iba a decir pero al verlo con la guardia baja se animó a hacerlo. –si quiere mañana puedo enseñarle a prepararlo… para que lo coma cuando guste.

-¡¿en serio harías eso? –Preguntó estupefacto -... No soy bueno en la cocina y siempre que estoy en ese lugar provoco un desastre.- le advirtió un poco avergonzado.

-tomaré ese riesgo, Tsuruga san- le habló decidida, estaba feliz de que aceptara su propuesta.

-está bien, te espero temprano en mi apartamento. En el primer piso hay un supermercado, ahí podremos comprar los ingredientes.- se estacionó en frente del restaurante, sacó su agenda y anotó algo, luego rasgó el papelito y se lo entrego a Kyoji. –esta es mi dirección.

* * *

Esa noche, al llegar de la universidad (estudiada de 7-10) se quedó pensado en el obsequio de cumpleaños que le iba a dar a su jefe, sería algo especial y nunca antes visto por él, quería sensibilizarlo y hacerlo saber que hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar… estuvo trabajando en eso hasta la madrugada.

Se despertó temprano y guardó el regalo en una bosa de papel adornada con un lazo dorado.

Tras una ducha de agua fría se vistió con unos jeans anchos de color oscuro en cuyos bolsillos cabían perfectamente su celular y la billetera (eso era lo único que le gustaba de la ropa masculina pues no había necesidad de llevar un bolso), una camisa a cuadros en tonos azules y unas zapatillas.

Se puso un cinturón para evitar que se le cayeran los pantalones y se peinó con el partido a la mitad dejando caer los primeros mechones en su frente como usualmente lucía siendo Kyoko. Para ir al trabajo siempre se peinaba de lado porque según ella le daba un toque masculino y adulto.

Cogió sus gafas y el regalo… esperó en la sala hasta que el taxi pedido llegó, le indicó la dirección y en pocos minutos la dejó en su destino.

* * *

Nunca había estado antes en ese barrio (era territorio de gente rica) vio el gran supermercado que estaba dentro de la zona residencial, caminó hasta la portería y le habló al vigilante para que la dejara pasar hacia los edificios.

-el señor Tsuruga rara vez es visitado, espere un momento lo anuncio.-lo miró con desconfianza y marcó un número en lo que parecía ser un teléfono.

-Tsuruga sama, aquí hay un chico que dice ser su asistente… sí señor, ya lo hago pasar, disculpe las molestias.

-pase, señor Kawabata. Que tenga buen día- cambió la voz a un tono amable mientras se abrían las puertas de seguridad.

Kyoko buscó el primer edificio, caminó y entró al ascensor, presionó el número 8 (que era el último piso) y esperó.

Salió y a pocos pasos se encontraba la única puerta que había en el lugar (al parecer el apartamento de Tsuruga san era todo el octavo piso)

Escondió el paquete tras su espalda y timbró… esperó… volvió a timbrar…

Tsuruga abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar –llegaste temprano, apenas iba a meterme al baño cuando sonó el megáfono… espérame, iré a vestirme.

Ren estaba recién salido del baño, tenía una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas… su pelo húmedo peinado hacia atrás dejaba los fuertes rasgos del rostro bien a la vista.

fue a su habitación con su característico andar elegante mientras pasaba otra toalla por su cuello y subía un poco para secar los mechones oscuros.

_¡OMG! _ Las pupilas de Kyoko se dilataron al contemplar toda aquella piel morena y sensual; Su cuerpo, de músculos duros y perfectamente definidos, parecía obra de un escultor. el aroma fresco y limpio de su piel actuó como una bomba para su corazón haciéndolo latir a mil por hora… dudaba mucho que pudiese haber un hombre más apuesto.

Gracias al cielo que Ren le dio la espalda casi de inmediato porque de otra forma hubiese visto el fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Kyoko se dio a sí misma una palmada en el rostro. ¡_Reacciona!, ¡despierta! Es tu jefe, ¿cómo qué sensual? Esa palabra no existía en tu vocabulario, jamás la habías utilizado para referirte a un hombre –su conciencia la estaba atormentando- es verdad, me olvidaré de lo que he visto, aquí no ha pasado nada, es mi jefe y sé que lo máximo que puedo sentir por él es respeto. _

_-¿_por qué no te has sentado Kyoji san?- Ren salió de la habitación vestido con unos blue jeans ajustados y un jersey grisáceo. No tenía zapatos, caminaba en medias negras para estar más cómodo.

Kyoko no se había movido ni un milímetro de la entrada –¡ah!. Es que quiero crecer(1)

El moreno enarcó una ceja y caminó hacia él…-vamos al supermercado- se agachó para coger los zapatos cerca de la entrada, mientras tanto Kyoko aprovechó y dejó el regalo atrás del la mata que estaba a su derecha. (Fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió.)

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y lo primero que hizo Ren fue coger un carrito de compras.

-compremos absolutamente todo lo que sea necesario, en mi casa si acaso hay agua y vino.- era verdad nunca hacía mercado pues él vivía solo y no cocinaba.

Kyoko echó una mirada a los precios y casi queda con los ojos cuadrados al ver que eran el doble de caros.

-umm pues necesitamos harina, salchichas, arroz, vinagre de arroz, sal y azúcar si quiere también podemos hacer un obento(2) completo con tamagoyaki(3) y ensalada. Eso fue lo único qué comí del almuerzo ese día.

-¡sí, también!, nunca he comido un bento hecho en casa- se veía emocionado.

Sonrió al oír su respuesta sobre todo por la forma tan humilde en que la dijo -disculpe, ¿tiene en casa un sartén de teflón en forma rectangular?- era indispensable para la tortilla.

-¿umm?- su cara decía ¿qué acabas de decir?

-es el recipiente metálico donde se fritan los huevos y no se pegan.

-¡ah!, creo que sí, he visto muchas ollas y trastos en la alacena, debe haber uno.

-bien.

Fueron comprando los ingredientes y la chica tuvo que explicarle una vez más algo que era de sentido común "el hecho de que lo más caro no siempre era lo mejor"

-mira, cajitas para bento- Ren sostenía un par de cajas de madera en sus manos; una era negra de forma cuadrada y la otra circular de color rosa con flores. Las echó al carrito. –las dos me gustan, pero la tuya es la rosa, rió como si nada y condujo el repleto carro metálico hacia la caja registradora.

no se quejó, la cajita era muy bonita, encajaba perfectamente con la definición de Kawaii y eso era algo que le gustaba, se derretía por las cosas lindas, al estilo de los cuentos, desde niña había sido muy fantasiosa.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento, Ren sostenía la mayor parte de las bolsas y caminó hasta dejarlas en la encimera de madera que estaba próxima a la cocina.

Kyoko sostenía un solo paquete y ahora sí pudo detallar el lujoso y elegante lugar donde vivía su jefe.

La sala era inmensa, en el costado derecho había un largo sillón de pared negro que formaba una ele junto a la esquina, tres sillones individuales estaban acomodados en forma de semicírculo alrededor de una mesa baja y juntos hacían un perfecto contraste con las paredes blancas y el piso reluciente.

En la pared de en frete había instalado un equipo completo de "Teatro en casa", con una enorme pantalla de televisión, un sistema de video y un reproductor de DVD.

Dos cuadros equidistantes ayudaban a relucir la decoración neutra y sobria del lugar.

-Kyoji san, no seas tímido, pasa- Ren asomó momentáneamente la cabeza por la columna blanca que servía de separador entre la cocina y la sala, luego siguió destapando las bolsas y acomodando los ingredientes sobre el mesón.

Esa voz grave bañada en amabilidad la sacó de su trance –con permiso- recorrió el camino que anteriormente hizo su jefe y llegó hasta la cocina integral; estaba equipada con los mejores electrodomésticos y tenía un extraño aroma a "nuevo" como si nunca se hubiera utilizado.

-su casa es muy bonita, aunque creo que es exageradamente grande para una sola persona, pero supongo que debe tener muchas visitas a menudo, ¿no?- se le salió el comentario.

-no, supones mal. Los únicos que han venido aquí son mi padre, Yashiro y tú. Cuida mucho la dirección que te di, no me gustaría que los medios supieran donde vivo.

-sí señor…- respondió fielmente aunque todavía había una duda que la perturbaba- me cuesta creerle que nunca haya traído una chica aquí.

-sé que debo parecerte un mujeriego y un mal hombre por lo que viste aquél día, pero tampoco soy un tipo que se acuesta con cualquier mujer que se le cruce, para mí el sexo era como una forma de relajación para liberar mi estrés después de un arduo día de trabajo y las chicas mantenían como chulos esperando a que las eligiera… por lo tanto pensaba que mi comportamiento era correcto. siempre había pensado que ninguna mujer podía amar a un hombre de mi posición y riqueza pues sólo me verían como un bolsillo bien repleto …- hizo una breve pausa y miró al chico bajito de lentes que lo miraba con una expresión compleja. –Sin embargo…-desvió el rostro como si se avergonzara de decir lo que pensaba- esa extraña discusión que tuvimos me dio una pizca de esperanza- fijó su vista en Kyoji y luego sonrió. –gracias.

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, eso demostraba que su jefe era después de todo un «Humano con corazón», la máscara de hombre insensible y frió se iba rompiendo en fragmentos cristalinos permitiéndole ver quién era realmente el ser llamado Tsuruga Ren.

él se remangó las mangas de su Jersey y lo primero que cogió fue el paquete de salchichas medianas. -¿empezamos?- su voz resaltaba ánimo.

-¡sí!- contestó entusiasmada. Se lavó las manos y procedió a darle las instrucciones a Tsuruga san. – es muy fácil y divertido, mire- cogió una salchicha y la partió a la mitad con un chuchillo, por el lado recién cortado trazó dos cortes en forma de cruz –no deben ser muy profundos pues estos son los tentáculos.

-¿eh?- cogió la salchicha recién hecha, según él le faltaba algo pues las que él comió tenían los tentáculos abiertos formando una peculiar figura y ésta era lisa.- pero ¿cómo se hace para que se separen y quede como un pulpo?, a mi me sigue pareciendo una simple salchicha partida a la mitad.

Kyoko sonrió para sí al ver la cara inquieta e ingenua del Hombre que tenía en frente. ¿Era el presidente de la agencia más importante de su país y estaba confundido por una simple salchicha?- eso ahorita lo verá, mientras tanto siga partiendo estas. –tocó el paquete recién abierto indicándole que tenía mucho para practicar.

Como un niño juicioso empezó a cortarlas, muy concentrado, tratando de descubrir el secreto.

Ella se encargó de cortar unos vegetales del tamaño de un bocado y preparar la harina para empanarlos. En otro bol mezcló los huevos para hacer el tamagoyaki y abrió el primer stand para buscar los sartenes y de más instrumentos que necesitaba. En ese había platos de variante tamaño, pasó al segundo pero sólo había vasos y tazas así que imaginó que las ollas estarían en los cajones de abajo, buscó y efectivamente los encontró. Preparó aceite en una pequeña olla y en un sartén rectangular, prendió dos de los cuatro puestos de la estufa e hizo los vegetales y el huevo simultáneamente… era muy habilidosa en las artes culinarias.

-terminé y ¿ahora?- dejó a un lado el cuchillo y le mostró las salchichas que había cortado.

-bien, tráelas por favor.

Ren tomó el plato y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta la estufa.

Limpió con una servilleta el sartén donde había hecho el huevo y agregó una cucharada de aceite.

-ahora agregue las salchichas y con ayuda de los palillos les va dando la vuelta hasta que estén doraditas por ambos lados…sabrá que ya están cuando los "tentáculos" estén abiertos.

-ohh…- Ren siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones.

Ella se fue al otro extremo de la cocina. En un bol comenzó a mezclar, harina, huevos, mantequilla y cacao en polvo para hacer un pastel improvisado. Cuando terminó, engrasó un molde circular y lo metió al horno que estaba integrado en la estufa.

-¿qué era eso?- comentó mientras seguía en su labor.

-es sorpresa.- sonrió y fijó su vista en los "pulpitos".

-qué bien, ya están listos.- apagó el fuego y tomó una salchicha con sus palillos acercándosela a su boca para soplarla. Estaba a punto de morderla cuando vio la carita de su jefe sonriendo, orgulloso de ver el resultado.

Se sonrojó –ehh… ummm le sedo el honor- estiró su mano para que la salchicha quedara casi en la boca de Ren.

Sin pensarlo dio un mordisco a la salchicha pero sólo comió la mitad. La otra parte intentó caerse de los palillos sin embargo Ren fue más rápido y la tomó en sus dedos. –Pruébala tu también- la embutió en la boca de su asistente.

El fugaz roce de sus dedos con los labios suaves produjo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo de Ren y en el de ella, aumentando su sonrojo.

-está rico, ¿cierto?.- ignoró el raro efecto y cogió con sus palillos otra salchicha. La comió de un solo bocado tratando de relajar la tensión de hace unos momentos.

-sí- atinó a decir mientras batía la cabeza a los lados tratando de espantar el calor de su cara.

-¿entonces por qué dices que no con la cabeza?- lo miró extrañado.

-¿eh? No es nada, mejor sigamos con el arroz.- Corrió a buscar la bolsa.

El pelinegro se acercó a los paquetes destapados, donde estaba la harina y la cocoa. Quería ayudar con el orden así que los subió a la alacena, junto a otras bolsas que ya no eran necesarias, según él.

Kyoko sacó el arroz y lo puso en el mesón que Tsuruga san limpiaba. –bien, ahora medimos una taza de arroz por dos de agua y lo ponemos en la arrocera.

-yo quiero hacerlo.- Ren cerró la alacena sin acabar de cerrar los empaques, cogió una taza y siguió el procedimiento antes dicho. –listo- echó todo a la olla que estaba a su lado izquierdo. -¿es necesario taparlo?.

-claro…- miró hacia los lados buscando algo- ¿pero dónde está la tapa?

-creo que acabo de verla en la alacena.

Kyoko se empinó para abrir el stand y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una nube de humo blanco que le cayó encima. *cof* *cof*

-¡jajajajajajajaja!- Ren reía a carcajada limpia viendo a su asistente bañado en harina, tenía la cabeza totalmente blanca y la camisa azul ya no parecía de ese color.

-¡buff!- sopló esparciendo la harina de sus labios, se quitó los lentes para ver mejor y agachó la cabeza sacudiéndola de un lado a otro.

-jajaja- El pelinegro se acercó sin poder contener la risa; su asistente parecía un mimo. –viste, te dije que era un desastre en la cocina- acarició con su mano la cabeza rubia terminando de quitar el polvo. –Vamos a mi cuarto, buscaré una camisa para que te cambies.- pasó el brazo por el hombro de Kyoko y caminaron hacia la habitación.

La chica estaba muy avergonzada, no sabía que le daba más pena: si el hecho de estar blanca como un fantasma o tener a su jefe tan cerca dándole un abrazo de lado. Por fortuna, al llegar a la recámara Ren se alejó para ir al armario.

Su vista vagó alrededor de la suntuosa habitación. La enorme cama tallada parecía recién sacada de una antigua película, sin duda tres personas adultas podrían dormir cómodamente. Estaba perfectamente tendida con una sábana blanca, en la cabecera reposaba una almohada principal y una serie de cojines puestos a los costados.

_Dormir ahí debe ser como estar entre las nubes._

Gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo coger el buzo manga larga que venía directo a su cara.

-es lo más pequeño que encontré, pruébatela a ver cómo te queda.

…

…

-¿qué esperas?- Kyoji parecía nervioso.

-¿dónde está el baño?.- _No pretenderá que me cambie en frente de usted._

-¿ambos somos hombres, cual es el problema?.

-¿ah? Ninguno, es sólo que quiero lavarme el cabello y la cara.- _gracias a dios mi mente es rápida para inventar excusas._

-detrás tuyo.- Kyoko miró hacia atrás y caminó en dirección al baño. –ahí hay toallas y shampoo. Si necesitas algo más me llamas, mientras tanto iré a ver cómo va el arroz.

-gracias.

Kyoko no demoró en el baño, salió con el buzo café de su jefe, remangó las mangas y metió la tela por el pantalón para disimular lo grande que le quedaba.

Al llegar a la cocina terminó de hacer los preparativos para el almuerzo y le explicó a Ren como organizar los alimentos en el obento. Ella tomó como muestra la caja cuadrada y él imitó sus acciones en la caja de flores.

-listo, ahora vaya a sentarse Tsuruga san- Kyoko tomó un trapo rojo y puso las manos en la espalda de Ren empujándolo hacia el comedor.

-¿eh? Espera aún falta…- se sentó empujado sutilmente por Kyoji.

-no discuta- le cubrió los ojos con la venda. –Siéntese tranquilito y no vaya a espiar.- le advirtió en un tono juguetón mientras corría hacia la matera donde había escondido su regalo.

Ren sonrió y apoyó su cara en el soporte de sus manos.

A la velocidad de un rayo dejó el paquete al lado de Ren, fue y sacó la pequeña torta del horno, cogió las dos cajas de almuerzo y las acomodó en la mesa.

Sirvió un poco de té verde y puso una velita encendida en el pastel.

-ahora puede ver- la ojimiel se sentó en frente esperando ansiosa su reacción.

Ren se quitó la venda y no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa. –¿a qué horas hiciste todo esto?.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tsuruga san, apague la velita mientras pide un deseo.

-Kyoji, sabes que eso no se cumple- lo miró enternecido con cierto toque oscuro en su voz.

-no diga eso, concentre todas sus fuerzas y piense en algo mientras apaga la velita.- sus ojos irradiaban emoción tratando de convencer a su jefe de que nada perdía con intentarlo; y funcionó, Ren cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos sopló.

_Ummmmm… pues, creo que… deseo encontrar a una persona que me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo._

*clap, clap* aplaudió sonriente mientras miraba la cara incrédula de Ren. -¿qué pidió Tsuruga san?.

-no es de tu incumbencia.- sonrió de lado fingiendo un tono serio.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- soltó un mohín desanimado.

Ren rió por los gestos tan graciosos que hacía el chico, se percató de la bolsa de regalo. -¿esto es para mí?- preguntó extrañado, no creía que le estuviera dando un obsequio después de todo lo que dijo ayer.

-sí señor, lo hice yo mismo así que no tiene excusas para que lo rechace.

Sus labios se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa y procedió a abrir su regalo.

**Continuará**

**_Qué creen que Kyoko dio a Ren como regalo? jumm adivinen pues, no está tan difícil, jejeje_**

_**Notas:**_

**1) Es que quiero crecer:** supongo que les habrá sonado rara esta frase, aquí en Colombia cuando la visita no se ha sentado o cuando alguien permanece mucho de pie habiendo sillas disponibles se le dice por molestar: ¿es que quiere crecer? o lo usan cómo respuesta, en un dorama escuché un equivalente y era: siéntese que el techo no se le va a caer. JAJAJA

**2)Obento o Bento** es la caja de almuerzo japonesa, al ponerle la o antes de bento queda más formal (así se refiere Kyoko), Ren lo usa de manera informal.

**3)Tamagoyaki:** también denominado **dashimaki**, es una especie de tortilla de huevo que se puede encontrar en la cocina japonesa. Se suele servir como parte del desayuno en Japón. Por su composición puede ser dulce o salado, depende del gusto del consumidor y de la zona.

**OH Casi lo olvido, Feliz día de san Valentín!**

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Neko:** Hola, Neko san, yo juraba que eras menor que yo, jejejeje pero veo que me llevas un par de años por delante, jijiji olep no he pensado cuando Ren la va a ver cómo chica pero va a estar muy bueno, voy a ver donde lo meto, okis? Te dicen que pareces de 15 por tu aspecto físico o porqué (yo también te ponía 15, jijijiji) por cierto de donde eres?. Mexico? Espero verte pronto por aquí, chau, besitos nekosos para ti, muak nya!

**Sakura-chan:** jajaj No exactamente voy a emparejar a Kyoko con Kanae pero si va a pasar "algo", jjajaj espera y veras.

Creo que ahora que lo dices llegué a ver un por encimita un episodio de niña de mi corazón cuando la pasaron por RCN, pues mi abuela se la veía, pero no me gustaron los protagonistas y sinceramente la trama no me llamó la atención, ajjaja pero por el contrario cofee prince me encantó (excepto el final) me la vi hace como un mes y Hanakimi me la vi el año pasado pero la versión japonesa, vi un episodio de la coreana pero yo quería ver la japonesa por Rui (el de HYD) ve lo de la piscina no fue por hana kimi (creo que no pasaron algo así en la japo) simplemente se me ocurrió. Jeje

Jajaj Sakura estará más aventada en la próxima de la próxima, cuando esté celosa, jajajjajajjaja de quíen? Aún no tengo ni idea.

Jajja claro que no me molesta que me escribas un review largo, al contrario me hace muy feliz, me encantan los reviews jugosos, jijijiji

Bueno amiga, nos vemos luego pues, chau! Chokokisu no ichigo! JAJAJAXD

acabo de leer tu otro review, precisamente estaba corrigiendo este capi cuando lo recibí, gracias.

**Kourei no Tsuki:** hola! Me alegra que estés aquí, pero tengo una pregunta de donde sacaste lo de la campaña del OoC? Jamás había leído algo así. Creo saber cual novela es "niña de mi corazón" y si es la que vi por unos contados minutos no me gustó para nada, al contrario de los Doramas como coffee prince y Hana Kimi que manejan una temática parecida. Es bueno ese intercambio cultural que hacemos por aquí, Jejeje he aprendido mucho gracias a ustedes, Chaolín, nos vemos luego! Abrazos Izayoi san!.

**Rosa Darcy:** jejje te entiendo perfectamente con eso del horario, ahora el tiempo no me alcanzaXD, jejej ya anhelo las vacaciones, jajajja sipi, Ren se está portando mejor y pronto se sentirá confundido por sus sentimientos hacia Kyoji, muejejjee Changos! Ya quiero ver el nuevo capi manga, hay dios, cuantos meses más nos tendrán así? Jummm bye bye! Rocy chan, jijijiji

**By sakuraliz 14/02/11**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS! Tiempos sin vernos, uyy desde san Valentín, Jajajaja decidí publicar hoy porque es… tara ta tan! EL DIA DE LA MUJER! FELIZ DIA mis queridas lectoras! (si hay algún chico por ahí por favor repórtese para generalizar las Notas) jajajaja.**

**Ahh ya vieron el capi 172! Wow super bueno, hace rato que no me gustaba tanto un capi de skip beat, jaja me pregunto cómo hará Ren para disimular esos celos tan bien, es que DIOS MIO, un aparecido le compra ropa, la lleva de gancho, le pone la mano en la cintura y le pide una cita y el grandísimo baka de Ren esconde todo lo que siente bajo ESA sonrisa.**

**Uyy me encantó el final del capi, (no se los digo para no arruinarle la sorpresa a las que no han leído) vamos a ver si por fin Ren tiene los cojones para decirle la verdad. (aunque conociendo a Nakamura sensei dudo mucho que pase un gran avance)**

**Bueno ahora entrando al capítulo, vamos a confirmar sospechas de lo que fue el regalo de Ren. Muchas estuvieron cerca de adivinar, Jejeje.**

**¡Otra cosa importante! Al final de este capi descubriremos qué le hizo el ¡#"$#!$ de Shotaro a Kyoko. **

**y pues les voy a regalar un adelanto para que queden enganchadas al próximo capi: LEMON! Jajajajja pues es como un lime, como están actualmente los protas aún no me atrevo a hacer un lemon en todo el sentido de la palabra pero les traigo un pequeño adelanto.**

**El capi 7 será publicado el día de MI CUMPLEAÑOS, jajajajaja ummm no les voy a decir cuando es, BUAJAjajaja aunque aquí hay varias chicas que me acompañaron el año pasado en Supe que era el amor cuando te conocí *Liz se seca las lágrimas al recordar esos tiempos*(hay dios, qué nostalgia, creo que cuando pasen 10 años y lea mi historia de nuevo 1- me dará un infarto por los errores ortográficos. 2- me dará un infarto por las carcajadas tan grandes que me causan los reviews y mis notas de autor 3- me dará un infarto por las ocurrencias y perversiones que tenía a los 16 años. 4- me dará un infarto por recordar a todas las personas que conocí. CONCLUSION: mejor no leo porque me dará un INFARTO. BUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA que risa me da todas las pavadas que escribo. Jajajajajja**

**A! y pues voy a hacer la actua de Profile, para que sepan en que ando ahora por si les interesa. **

**Chau pues, nos vemos al final.**

**Cuña publicitaria con una cancioncita parecida a la del carrito de los helados:**** ¡deja tus reviews!, lalalala ¡deja tus reviews!, lalala ¡deja tus reviews!... la la la la laaaaaaaaaaa**

**PD: no olvides dejar tus reviews.**

**JAJAJAJAJAJA tan cansona yo, JAJAJAJJAJAAJ**

**Capítulo 6**

El moreno arqueó las cejas y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras sostenía la pequeña figura en la palma de su mano.

Era un muñeco de tela a imagen y semejanza de Ren, vestían un smoking negro con una corbata a rayas y los zapatos italianos que usaba en la oficina. Tenía el brazo derecho levantado y la mano señalando al frente como si estuviera ordenando algo. El rostro de la figura tenía la boca en forma de "o", los ojitos brillantes y dos manchitas rosadas en sus mejillas resaltando ternura.

-es un… ¿mini yo?.- su voz sobresalía en afectuosa incredulidad, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, sólo un tanto más opaco que el de la figura.

-¡sí!, ¿le gustó?.- estaba un poco dubitativa y temía que lo rechazara.

_Por Dios, es idéntico a mí. _-creo que…-tragó pesado- …es el mejor regalo que me han dado-no despegaba los ojos del miniRen.- porque es… único e irrepetible.-levantó la vista y sonrió tiernamente. –gracias Kyoji.

Kyoko no pudo evitar que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara y que su sangre viajara hasta sus mejillas sonrojándola. –de nada.- se paró bruscamente de la mesa evitando lo más rápido posible el contacto con esos ojos cálidos.-olvidé los palillos.-corrió hacia la cocina… _¿Dios, qué rayos me pasa?_ respiró profundamente y puso la mano en su pecho izquierdo. _Por favor, corazón ¡cálmate! Tienes que evitar sonrojarte, va a pensar que eres extraño. ¡Santos cielos!, ¿por qué me siento así? No soy una de las tontas chicas que se derriten con su mirada. ¡no! Eso NUNCA. Por todos los dioses ¡Kyoko! Tienes que resistir ante el efecto Tsuruga Ren._

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco cogió los palillos y volvió al comedor. Allí estaba Ren, aún observando detenidamente su regalo.

Se sentó muy callada y acomodó las cajas de almuerzo. Ren sentó la figurita en la mesa apoyándola en la bolsa de regalo.

-¡Itadakimasu! (1)- dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a comer. El silencio reinó durante todos los minutos, Ren devoró su obento en instantes y hasta se sorprendió de sí mismo; nunca había comido con tanto apetito.

Al finalizar comieron un pedazo de pastel como postre.

Kyoko fue a la cocina, lavó, secó las cajas de almuerzo y acomodó todo dejando el lugar reluciente.

-veo que eres un hombre casero- Ren apareció recostándose en el umbral.

_¡Sí! Y todo porque me criaron para ser la esposa perfecta, desde niña me ponían a hacer el aseo del Ryoukan_ mientras el imbécil inservible se rascaba la barriga, ¡cómo lo odio! _ufffffff respira profundo_-se podría decir que sí… usted también debe serlo, mantiene su casa muy limpia.

-no, en absoluto. Tres veces a la semana viene la señora de servicio y hace el aseo general.

-¿también le cocina?

-no, desayuno y almuerzo en la oficina.

_Pero si yo he visto que apenas se toma un café y al almuerzo casi siempre lo ignora, dice que se le ha olvidado o que no tiene hambre. jummmm –_ahh ya veo… Tsuruga san, ¿hay algo más que quiera hacer?

-pues necesito terminar el tabulado, anoche estuve trabajando hasta tarde para dejar la mañana libre.

-si quiere yo le ayudo y después podemos ir a algún lado…-una sonrisa infantil y eufórica se formó en su rostro cuando recordó las entradas al parque de atracciones que habían regalado en el Darumaya.- ¿ya fue a la "ciudad de Hierro"?.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Es un parque de diversiones que va de ciudad en ciudad, esta es la última sema aquí en Tokyo.-metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de boletas.- tengo entradas, ¿le gustaría ir?

-jaja, no… eso es para niños.- frunció el ceño como si fuera una mala idea, prácticamente tonta.

-claro que no. es más, en la mayoría de los juegos ni dejan montar a los niños. ¡Vamos Tsuruga san! Es su cumpleaños, yo lo invito.

-hace mucho que no voy a esos parques, si a los 10 ya estaba aburrido de ir a Disneyland no creo que ahora me divierta.

-ahh no sea así, quien lo oyera diría que es un viejo.

_¿Viejo? ¡Ese chiquillo me dijo indirectamente viejo!. Para tu información apenas tengo 25, ahh aunque sinceramente a veces me comporto como tal… ummm qué más da, no hay nada mejor que hacer.-_está bien, vamos cuando acabemos las estadísticas.

-¡sí!, no se arrepentirá, haré que se divierta como nunca.

Ren sonrió, le hacía gracia la actitud tan infantil de Kyoji.

* * *

Estuvieron trabajando cada uno en una laptop pasando la información de las carpetas y haciendo los diagramas para establecer las ganancias y pérdidas de enero.

-uyy no pensé que fuera tanto- comentó Kyoko soltando un bostezo.

-sí es bastante pero bueno, gracias a tu ayuda hemos terminado temprano, apenas van a ser las 6.- apagó el computador y se levantó de la silla estirando sus brazos.

Kyoko desvió la cara cuando vio que su jefe se estaba quitando la parte superior de su ropa mientras salía del despacho.

En unos minutos Ren volvió con una camisa de abotonar negra y una gorra. –¿viniste en tu auto?.

-no señor, aún no saco el permiso.

-entonces iremos en el mío.- cogió las llaves y caminó hacia la salida del apartamento. Ella lo siguió.

* * *

En media hora llegaron al gran parque; las luces de colores iluminaban los juegos mecánicos y decoraban el lugar dándole un toque festivo. Olía a palomitas, algodón de azúcar, dulces y demás delicias típicas.

-¡miré eso! Tsuruga san, es inmensa.- decía una emocionada Kyoko señalando la montaña rusa.- ¡vamos! la fila debe ser larguísima- Ren parecía desinteresado y no avanzó hacia donde Kyoko así que ella inconscientemente le tomó la mano y lo jaloneó para caminar rápido hasta la taquilla.

_¿Por qué se emociona tanto?-_ se dejó llevar por su asistente muy extrañado por el hecho de que lo tomara de la mano, no lo soltó para evitar perderse entre la multitud –por poco me arrancas el brazo.- comentó jocosamente mientras observaba su mano todavía cogida.

Kyoko lo soltó como si le hubiera pasado un corrientazo. –¡Discúlpeme!- agachó la cabeza repetidamente.

-jaja ya, no es para tanto… ¿aquí se compran los tickets?- metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar su billetera, era normal para él asumir los gastos.

-¡Recuerde que yo lo invito!- le dijo rápidamente y corrió hacia la ventanilla para comprar la tarjeta dorada que les permitiría montarse en todos los juegos.

_Me pregunto por qué su mano es tan pequeña y suave, parecía la de un niño o la de… una mujer. Qué extraño._

-listo, ¡ahora vamos a hacer la fila para subir!- ella caminó rápido hasta las bandas de metal separadoras donde estaba formada una gran multitud de gente_._

Tras varios minutos de esperar se montaron al dichoso juego, sin duda ambos lo disfrutaron; claro que Ren no lo demostraba tanto como Kyoko. Ella levantaba los brazos emocionada mientras el carrito de la montaña iba en picada, él, en cambio, se limitaba a sonreír aunque realmente se estuviera divirtiendo.

-¡wowow! Fue increíble Tsuruga san-Kyoko miró hacia los lados-. ¿Ahora donde nos montamos?, elija usted.

-ummm- se quedó observando hacia el frente. –desde que nos bajamos, esa chica no ha dejado de mirarte.

-pero qué dice Tsuruga san, de seguro está embobada con usted- era lo más lógico.

-yo pensé lo mismo al principio pero me quedé mirándola fijamente y ni siquiera se sonrojó, parecía concentrada en la persona del lado, o sea tu.

Kyoko hizo una cara extrañada e inmediatamente miró en la dirección que su jefe le señalaba con la vista. –no puede ser, es Sakura.- murmuró pasito para que no la escucharan.

-¿la conoces?, uyyyyy sakura san, que lindo nombre… ve por ella amigo, es toda tuya, se le nota a leguas que le gustas. –le dio disimuladamente un codazo, animándolo.

-no, claro que no. Eso es imposible.- se negó rotundamente a creerlo.

-no seas tímido, apenas la miraste ella volteó la cara sonrojada.

-vamos a otro lado- le dio la espalda a Ren y caminó en dirección opuesta.

-un momento- puso una mano en el hombro de su asistente- no pierdas esta oportunidad, si quieres yo puedo darte algún tip de conquista.

-¿ehhh?- _¿Quien le dijo que yo sería quería aprender algo como eso? ummmm aunque sería divertido ver que tiene para enseñar. Jajaja _–¿en serio?.- fingió estar muy interesada.

-sí, voy a decirte las cosas muy rápido así que presta atención.- puso la otra mano en el hombro de Kyoji para quedar frente a frente. –básicamente existen tres fases para la conquista: primera; el encuentro destinado, segunda; esperar el momento oportuno y por último -Ren inclinó su cabeza y puso una mano en el cuello de Kyoko atrayéndola hacia sí como si fuera a darle un beso- hacer algo inesperado.

Kyoko se asustó por la efímera cercanía y sin querer cerró los ojos sonrojándose en el camino.

-¡ahora sí! Ve por ella, muchacho.- empujó levemente a Kyoji pensando que había hecho lo correcto y sintiéndose orgulloso.

_¡Hay dios! Eso fue peligroso –_caminó queriéndose apartar de Ren mientras se desvanecían sus nervios y el color rojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Kyoji san!, qué casualidad encontrarte aquí.- la chica ojiverde se acercó a Kyoko con una gran sonrisa.

-ehhh Sakura san, sí. Es una sorpresa.- _hay no, no, no puedo creer que en verdad yo le guste._

-etto… - entrelazó sus dedos nerviosa y sonrojada-. Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a la casa del terror, vine con mi hermana pero ella es muy miedosa y no quiere entrar.

-lo siento, es que estoy con un amigo.- volteó a mirar hacia atrás buscando a su jefe, pero ya no estaba por los alrededores.

-¡ahhh!- murmuró decepcionada. –No pensé que fueras de ESA clase -su voz marcaba un tono de tristeza- hace unos segundos casi se dan un beso, debí suponerlo.

_Un momento, ¡está pensando que soy gay!_ -¡No!, no es lo que te imaginas. Se me metió un mugre en el ojo y él se acercó para ver qué era… soy un hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra.- puso una mano en su pecho como en modo de juramento.

-uffff qué alivio, Kyoji san. Entonces vamos, a tu amigo no le molestará que te le pierdas un rato, él también debe estarse divirtiendo.- lo tomó de la mano y lo jaloneó.

* * *

_¡Santo cielos! Qué incómodo es andar de la mano con una chica. Parecemos pareja. ¡Dios! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

Entraron por un túnel oscuro y de las sombras apareció el dios de la muerte dándoles la bienvenida.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!. La castaña pegó un grito ensordecedor. A Kyoko no le daba miedo esas cosas, bastante acostumbrada estaba a convivir con sus demonios internos.

-Sakura san, no te me pegues tanto, es sólo una persona disfrazada. –Kyoko trataba de apartarla pero ella estaba muy aferrada. –_apenas es el principio y ¡ya está así! ¡Diablos! todo lo que me espera._

-tengo mucho miedo Kyoji san.- gimoteó asustada casi asfixiando a Kyoko con su abrazo.

_Dios santo, tengo que calmarla o sino nunca acabaremos este recorrido. –_Sakura san. –la llamó dulcemente y aprovechó que levantó la vista para mirarla tiernamente a los ojos.-no tienes nada que temer, yo estoy contigo. –imitó la sonrisa deslumbrante de Tsuruga san.

La chica se sonrojó fuertemente y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Kyoji. –Gracias- murmuró y agarró el brazo de su acompañante mientras empezaba a caminar.

Hubo muchos gritos y abrazos rompe costillas en el trayecto pero luego de unos minutos por fin salieron de la "scream House"

-¡WOW! Eso fue genial!, ¿no?.- decía Sakura aún agarrada de Kyoji con cierto toque mimoso.

_Qué masoquista. -ummm- _trató de soltarse pero ella no lo dejó.

-te invito un helado.- lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta el carrito de golosinas.- ¿de qué sabor te gusta?

_¿Qué se habrá hecho Tsuruga san? _–¡ah! De vainilla con chips de chocolate.

-qué coincidencia, ese es mi favorito. Dos por favor.- le dijo al señor de los helados y pasó unas monedas.

_por fin me soltó la mano. _-gracias- recibió el helado.

se sentaron en una banquita mientras platicaban de sus respectivos trabajos.

-etto… Kyoji san… - murmuraba nerviosa fijándose en los ojos mieles que habían tras lo lentes.

-ehhhhh…- esquivó la mirada de Sakura.

-…tienes helado en tu rostro.- rosó con su pulgar la comisura del los labios de Kyoko y limpió la crema de vainilla, y muy sonrojada se llevó su dedo hasta su boca.

Kyoko abrió los ojos sorprendida y se le pegó un poco del sonrojo.

-¿ONEE CHAN donde te habías metido?- se acercó corriendo una jovencita, respirando muy agitada.

-¡Mika chan!- Sakura se paró de inmediato avergonzada, sin duda mataría a su hermana por interrumpirle semejante momento.

-Mamá me mandó a buscarte por que ya nos vamos. Ran vomitó en el carrusel y se encuentra muy enfermo.

-¡ahhhh!- bufó fastidiada, a pesar de que tenía 20 años aún vivía con su familia y por lo tanto estaba sujeta a las órdenes de la casa. –lo siento mucho, Kyoji san. Tengo que irme.

Kyoji se paró de la silla y se despidió cordialmente. –no se preocupe.

-gracias por lo de hoy, fue muy divertido.- tímidamente se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¡vamos!-agarró a su hermana y se fue corriendo.

Kyoko se llevó la mano a la mejilla. –¿en qué lío me he metido?.

* * *

_Será mejor que busque a Tsuruga san._

Caminó por un rato y no tardó en encontrarlo. Había una multitud de chicas rodeando el puesto de "Tiro al arco", varias de las féminas estaban cargando muñequitos de felpa.

-aquí tienes- el hombre apuesto entregó un oso de peluche a una de las tantas chicas que lo estaban animando.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡yo también quiero uno!.- gritaron las que aún no tenían regalo.

-disculpe señor, me va a dejar sin obsequios.- le murmuró por lo bajo el dueño a Ren.

-oh, lo siento. Tome.-le entregó un pequeño morro de billetes como forma de pago, le parecía injusto haber ganado tantos muñecos por tan sólo unas monedas.

-Oh, muchas gracias.-le respondió el tendero sinceramente.

Ren dejó el arco y los dardos a un lado y se abrió paso en la multitud.

-veo que se estaba divirtiendo, Tsuruga san-. Kyoji lo alcanzó.

-sí y tú, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Funcionó lo que te dije?- preguntó interesado.

-pues… se podría decir que ella fue quien lo utilizó.

-ah, entonces hacen buena pareja. Tú eres tímido y ella es osada. ¿Te besó, cierto?

-sí, en la mejilla.

-¡ah!- exhaló desanimado.-entonces no es tan aventada, para la próxima debes ser tú quien la bese. Usualmente los hombres damos la iniciativa.

-yo no quiero besarla.- por fin lo dijo.

-¿por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? Es muy bonita y más bajita que tú. Se ven bien juntos.

-simplemente, no es mi tipo.

-ah, vea pues. Así que muy exigente. Jumm no me digas que eres de esos hombres a los que les gustan las chicas mostronas con pechos grandes. Aquella vez en el restaurante ibas a espiar el baño de las chicas supongo que eres de ese tipo.

-¡SE EQUIVOCA!, ese día estaba distraído por lo que le dije y no me fijé en la puerta que iba a abrir. No soy un pervertido.-afirmó rotundamente.

-ummm- respondió dudoso-. Y, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?.

_¿Por qué diablos quiere saber?, eso es algo que no me gusta recordar._ Se quedó callada.

-Kyoji, está no es una salida jefe-asistente sino entre amigos, así que no tienes por qué ser tan reservado. Es más, llámame Ren…

-prefiero llamarlo Tsuruga san.

-está bien.- se quedó pensativo- sabes, quiero ayudarte, quizás lo que he vivido te sirva para no cometer los mismo errores que yo.

-ummmmm pues… he tenido sólo una novia… debe creer que soy patético. –había escuchado muchos comentarios entre los chicos del colegio y en la universidad donde se reían y burlaban de los compañeros que sólo habían tenido, una, dos o tres novias.

-claro que no, entonces yo sería el patético mayor porque nunca he tenido una.

-¿ehhh?, no puedo creerlo. ¡Usted!. Debe estar bromeando.

-jajaja no, nunca he salido con una chica formalmente, como novia, mejor dicho. creo que no he estado ni cerca de sentir amor o algo parecido como para llamar a una mujer; mi novia… ¿tu si? ¿Amabas a tu novia?

_Hay Dios, por qué tocó ese punto, es lo que más odio recordar…. aunque nunca he hablado de esto con nadie, me pregunto qué pensará._ -pues, la verdad no sé. Viví tragado de ella toda mi infancia y adolescencia. Era la hija de los dueños del Ryoukan donde me hospedaba y nunca me había visto como algo más que un amigo- en su cabecita se imaginaba al idiota de Shotaro con falda y coletas.- pero hace un par de años fingió estar interesada en mí y me pidió que fuera su novio. Yo de iluso acepté sin darme cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿qué te hizo?

-al principio se portaba muy bien e incluso ante todos éramos una pareja formal y estable. Hasta que luego de tres meses de estar saliendo pues…- imágenes del pasado volvieron a su mente.

-¿pues?...- ya imaginaba por donde iba la cosa.

-es que hubo una fiesta para celebrar que habíamos acabado el primer semestre y yo fue con ella.

_«Kyoko, Sho es el chico mas apuesto de la Uni, es increíble que sea tu novio. Pero eso va a durar poco si no dan el siguiente paso, para los chicos el sexo es una necesidad y no van a estar con alguien que no les de lo que quieren» Recordó las palabras de sus compañeras, cada día se sentía más presionada tanto por él como por sus "amigas". «ya deja de tomar gaseosa, ¡esto es una fiesta!» Sho le sirvió una cerveza escarchada y ella la bebió por no despreciar las atenciones de su novio._

-ajam.

-bailamos y nos divertimos un rato con nuestros compañeros sin embargo soy una persona que no soporta el alcohol y ese día tomé, aunque muy poco, pero eso bastó para marearme. La fiesta era en la casa de la mejor amiga de mi novia así que nos quedamos hasta el amanecer, ella comenzó a comportarse de una manera extremadamente cariñosa, no paraba de besarme y tocarme, recuerdo que mi cuerpo cedía ante sus caricias pero mi mente quería apartarse…

-entonces ¿lo hicieron?

-sí…- respondió amargamente.-pero no fue como lo había imaginado, ni me sentí bien al hacerlo.- gimoteó por lo bajo_. No sabe cómo me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ese imbécil._

-es normal que la primera vez no sientas tanto placer, hay muchos factores que influyen para que no sea lo que soñaste. Aunque somos afortunados, para las chicas suele ser doloroso.

-no es por el placer qué lo digo sino porque ni siquiera recuerdo claramente cómo fue… cuando desperté estaba completamente desnudo abrazándola, ella estaba en las mismas condiciones. Al moverme ella se despertó y se paró de la cama sin siquiera cubrirse, empezó a buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida en el suelo revuelta con la mía y sin dirigir palabra se empezó a vestir. Antes de salir del cuarto soltó una sonrisa burlona y me miró diciendo: _«_fue aburrido, cómo se nota que era tu primera vez_»_.- Kyoko no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos, agachó la cabeza para que su jefe no lo notara.

-Kyo…- acercó suavemente la mano a su cabeza en un intento de consolarlo.

_-_Después las cosas empezaron a ir mal, casi ni nos veíamos y ni hablábamos a pesar de que estudiábamos en la misma universidad, la misma carrera. Yo de tonto me metí a comunicación social sólo por estar con ella. Un día le preparé el almuerzo y se lo llevé hasta el salón. Estaba rodeada de sus amigas y estas le entregaron un sobre con dinero. Ella lo recibió mofándose y en el tono más engreído dijo que llevarse a la cama al ingenuo de Kyoji había sido algo muy sencillo... ¡Quise matarla en esos momentos! Le tiré la caja de almuerzo en la cara y juré que me vengaría…-tragó pesado para evitar la caída de las lágrimas.

_eres un chico y se supone que no deberías llorar por esas cosas. _se dijo así misma para darse fuerzas.

Ren se quedó callado y lo observó atentamente –¿lograste tu venganza?

-aún no. Me cambié a estudiar lo que realmente me gusta y apenas hasta hace poco aceptaron mi solicitud de traslado a Tokyo. Quiero llegar muy alto y demostrarle a esa que no soy un don nadie.-_ te pisotearé Shotaro, como a un vil insecto, te arrepentirás de haberme despreciado, seré más importante que tú y te darás cuenta que una cara bonita no hace nada si le pertenece a un ¡cabeza hueca como tú!._

-No…- comentó en tono serio, parecía enojado.-No quiero que el pilar de tu camino al éxito sea causado por sed de venganza, ya llegará el día en que te la encuentres y sé de cuenta de lo estúpida que fue al despreciarte pero no la metas en tu sueño, no le des un lugar tan importante, vas a llegar alto por ti mismo, porque te esfuerzas, no desperdicies tus energías y pensamientos en algo tan absurdo como ella… ¿me entiendes?- podría ser un as para los negocios pero en cosas de la vida llegaba a abrumarse con sus palabras.

-¿ehh?- se limpió los ojos y levantó el rostro. _Tsuruga san tiene razón, he sido una tonta al ponerlo como excusa para llegar a mi objetivo, él no merece siquiera que lo piense, ¡ese bastardo no merece nada! _–creo que sí… pero no puedo simplemente hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

-lo sé, es difícil...pero no imposible.- sonrió tratando de alegrarlo- ¡arriba ese ánimo Kyoji! Aunque hemos tenido mala suerte en el amor mujeres siguen habiendo muchas, no te preocupes. "estoy seguro que en algún lado se encuentra una persona muy especial esperando tu llegada".- utilizó las mismas palabras que su asistente le había dicho aquel día.

Río al reconocer que se había devuelto su consejo –sí… vamos a divertirnos Tsuruga san, ya es muy tarde y apenas hemos montado en un juego.

-vamos- se contagió de ese ánimo tan característico de Kyoji.

* * *

NOTAS:

**Itadakimasu:**** se usa en muchísimas situaciones aparte del inicio de la comida y se traduce como "recibo con humildad". (Aunque la hemos visto como un "comamos" "buen provecho" "gracias por la comida", etc)**

**CHAOOOO FELIZ DIA CHICAS! SOMOS LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO, NE?**

**Sakura-chan:** HOLITAAAAAAAAAAAAA tocaya san, saku cuando vas a crear cuenta en ff? Ahh así te puedo enviar la respuesta al review por alla, jejjeje. Siiiiii yo también me imaginé a Kyoji como Kyoko siendo Kuon con lentes, de verdad que queda Linda, ya entiendo porque nuestra tocaya se enamoró de él (ella) jajajajjajaja. Ohh felíz día de la mujer! Jajaj changos cometí un error y volví a contestar tu review 4, ajjajajajjaja ahora que encuentre el rv del 5 le agrego mas cosas a este, vale. Wowow por fin llegué, huy tu review estaba después del de G-chan, jajaja a mi no me gustó la versión coreana por la prota la actriz japo me gustaba mas. Jajaj Sakura va a estar muy muy muy celosa en un futuro capítulo, y pues celos de quien? Y porqué diablos Kyoji y X persona se besaron? Y los dos hombres de Tokyo´s air también van a estar celosos? AJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJ te intrigué? Jajajjajajajjj espero que sí.jajajjaja soy mala, muejejejjejejejjejej. Ohh amiguis claro que todo lo que escribís es entretenido, me haces reir un buen rato, me encanta tu humor. Chocobexotes! Au revoir, mon cher ami!

**Neko:** jajaj neko chan, sabes cuando leí tu review no me di cuenta que faltaba EKO poruqe al empezar pusiste nya y con eso ya sabía que eras tu. Pues no es exactamente un llavero para la buena suerto en este capi pero luego se convertirá en uno. Jejejej chau, besos. Gracias por seguir aquí!. Muak nya!

_**Joelise:**_ HOLA, ahh por fin puedo hablarte, te mandé un mensaje a tu cuenta (puse tu nick y me salió una Joelise pero por lo visto no eras porque nunca me llegó respuesta) sos de brasil? Wowow nunca había conocido a alguien de allá, bueno literalmente no te conozco, ajjajajajaj

Llegué al punto que quería tocar: la crítica. Gracias por eso, se que tengo problemas (no se porque me como tanto las letras, cuando escribo a mano también me pasa) y pues la ortografía (ahhh he tratado de mejorar mucho pero aún me falta, y me sucede principalmente porque no veo mis errores en una sola leída ni en una segunda, siempre me quedan errorcillos. Sabes de algún programa de edición de textos?. Estuve buscando pero me salían eran complementos para Word y de todas formas no me sirvieron.

Mi fic esta escrito con antelación (Claro amiga, si no hago así me estreso) un capi de porsí está escrito entre 15-30 antes de la publicación y lo he leído mínimo tres veces (pero estoy un poco ciega, Jajajaja y se me siguen pasando errores)

Jajaj uyyy ni vayas a leer mi otro fic, jajaja aún tiene muchos errores (despues de haberlo corrigido mas de 5 veces) antes no tenía cuidado con los signos de pregunta y me excedía con los paréntesis.

Pero ahora he cuidado mas la escritura y pensé que estaba bien pero ya me hiciste saber que no del todo. Gracias por la crítica, estaré mas alerta para la próxima y si tienes algún consejo, regla ortográfica o algo que me pueda ayudar a mejorar por favor dímelo.

Chauuuu, gracias!

_**By Sakuraliz 08/03/2011**_


	7. Chapter 7

**BON SOIR TOUT LE MONDE! **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo yo! Jajajaja me gusta empezar riéndome a ver si les contagió mi alegría. Bueno, hoy día 23 (qué lindo es el número 23, no? O será que me parece lindo porque es mi cumple, jajajaj no sé…) les traigo el septimo capi, jajaj verán el primer acercamiento casi lemático (palabra que me acabo de inventar referente al lemon) entre los protagonistas.  
**

**Prosigamos, les cuento que este es mi capi favorito por el momento y espero que les guste mucho!**

**Jummm voy a hacer una encuesta.**

**Por favor marquen en su review alguna de las opciones que se presentan a continuación.**

**Aún no he definido cómo Ren se va a enterar que Kyoji es mujer así que voy a plantear unas alternativas para sondear qué quiere el público lector, jajaja (yo y mis ocurrencias)**

**a-Alguien le dice la verdad.**

**b-Kyoko le dice la verdad.**

**c-Se entera por accidente y se enfada.**

**d-Se entera por accidente y le da gusto.**

**e-Respuesta C + le dice a Kyoko que deje de fingir.**

**f-Respuesta D + no le dice a Kyoko y oculta que ya sabe la verdad.**

**g-Quiero que sea una mezcla de las opciones anteriores**

**h-No me gusta ninguna de las opciones.**

**i-Me gustaría que fuera así….. bla bla…..**

**j-Quiero que sea sorpresa Sakuraliz, lo dejo a tu gusto.**

**Bueno, espero que participen en la encuesta, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, chau! Nos vemos al final.**

**Capítulo 7**

-jajaja eso fue muy divertido-. Decía Ren mientras bajaban del Arca de Noé.

-oh por Dios, estoy mareado.-llevaban horas montándose en los juegos mecánicos. Era lógico que tuviera ganas de vomitar, antes del Arca habían subido al Tornado, al Platillo volador y al Pulpo Loco, tres atracciones en donde girar a alta velocidad de arriba/abajo era el objetivo.-no aguanto más.-casi se cae hacia atrás pero su jefe la sostuvo.

-lo siento, fue mala idea comer hamburguesas antes de subir- lo ayudó a sentarse en una de las banquitas de cemento.

-sí, pero teníamos hambre, jeje.-rió mientras se sobaba la frente tratando de alivianar el mareo.

-iré a traerte una pastilla, cerca de los baños vi un puesto de salud improvisado… seguramente hay muchos que están en la misma condición.

-gracias-. Echó su cabeza para atrás y esperó a que su jefe llegara, mientras tanto veía una serie de pajaritos dándole vueltas a su cabeza.

Cuando Ren llegó se sentó a su lado, le pasó la pastilla y una botella de agua. –la señora dijo que después de tomártela debes estar en reposo por unos minutos.

-bien, muchas gracias Tsuruga san-. Bebió casi toda el agua y cerró los ojos, sin ser consciente su cabeza cayó despacio en el hombro de Ren.

Ren se quedó tieso e inmediatamente miró hacia los lados cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores pues podría malinterpretar la escena. –¿te sientes un poco mejor?

-ummmmmm, me duele mucho la cabeza… emmm… ¿Tsuruga san?…- _¿será qué le pregunto? Pero de seguro me toma por chismoso, ¡AH! ¿Qué más da? Él también se inmiscuyó en mi vida privada._

-¿sí?-

-ummm… ¿cómo… cómo es su mujer ideal?...-_ probablemente sea la muñeca anime Hentai, he leído que la mayoría de los hombres japoneses quieren tener una mujer así y por eso lo reflejan en los mangas. La Shoracha (Shotaro + cucaracha) esa tenía un montón de revistas y mangas hentai en su cuarto… ummm se quedó callado… soy una imprudente, ¿por qué me ha de importar qué clase de mujer le gusta a él? Mejor le digo que olvide la pregunta…_

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y tardó un poco en contestar –pues… no lo he pensado detalladamente pero… supongo que… inteligente, sencilla, bonita y que sepa cocinar… no me gustan las mujeres tontas que ni siquiera comen por no perder la figura, tampoco quiero que sea una beldad despampanante como el prototipo de mujer alta, cabello largo, pechos y trasero grande… ahora que lo pienso…- tomó entre sus dedos su propia barbilla y miró detenidamente al chico de al lado- sería como Kyoji san en versión femenina, Jajajaja- rió por su exagerada ocurrencia.

Kyoko abrió los ojos incrédula y se enderezó al instante, _¡QUÉ! ¿DE VERDAD? ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO COMO MOGAMI KYOKO LLEGARÍA A GUSTARLE A TSURUGA REN?_ …sintió que gotitas de agua le empezaban a caer en sus manos. -¿está lloviendo?

-ahhhhhh si. –Suspiró profundamente- al parecer viene un aguacero, el cielo está completamente nublado. Será mejor que nos vayamos-. Se paró de la silla y miró a Kyoji preocupado. -¿estás bien?.

-si, al menos me puedo poner en pie.- Se paró y juntos caminaron apuradamente hacia el parqueadero, era muy tarde y estaba todo oscuro, un fuerte trueno causó un apagón. -¡Tsuruga san!- lo llamó fuertemente cuando lo perdió de vista.

-tranquilo, aquí estoy.- puso una mano en el hombro de Kyoji mientras sacaba su celular para alumbrar. La lluvia se había intensificado.

Llegaron hasta el auto y no tardaron mucho en salir a la carretera. -¡Qué frío!-titiritó Kyoko abrazándose con sus propios brazos.

Ren estiró su mano hasta el asiento trasero y cogió una chaqueta que había dejado ahí hace unos días. –toma, estás empapado, si no te cubres te resfriarás.

-gracias, pero y ¿usted?, está igual de mojado que yo.- se abrigó rápidamente.

-no te preocupes, yo nunca me enfermo.- manejó con dificultad. La lluvia y la oscuridad se habían propuesto no dejarle ver el camino.

_¡Jam!, ni que no fuera humano…_ -¡AHHHH!- pegó un gritó cuando Ren frenó bruscamente y maniobraba el auto para ponerlo en control. -¿qué pasa?-

Estaban conduciendo por una avenida en la que sólo se veían árboles a los alrededores -¡Diablos!, se pinchó una llanta. –se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta.

-¿Para dónde va?, ¡está lloviendo a cántaros!...

-tengo una llanta de repuesto, no tardaré mucho en cambiarla. Quédate aquí.

Ren salió a la intemperie y caminó hasta la cajuela para sacar la llanta y las herramientas. Se agachó para revisar porqué se había pinchado y vio grandes pedazos de vidrio tirados en la calle, como cuando ocurre un accidente automovilístico. Sin embargo estos parecían puestos a propósito. Se fijó en los alrededores pero no notó nada extraño. Se apresuró en poner el repuesto pues el frío nocturno lo estaba congelando.

Kyoko miraba atentamente a través del espejo retrovisor. Estaba muy preocupada por Ren. Si ella estaba muerta de frío ahí en el auto ¡¿cómo estaría su jefe afuera?... Vio una extraña sombra que se acercaba lentamente hacia Ren, traía una botella rota en la mano y tenía intenciones de… -¡CUIDADO TSURUGA SAN!- gritó desesperadamente mientras salía del auto.

Ren reaccionó y hábilmente esquivó el golpe que iba directo a su cabeza. Sin embargo el suelo estaba muy húmedo y no puedo quitarse completamente del área de ataque y aquel tipo musculoso alcanzó a herirlo en el hombro.

-¡ABAJO LOS SAPOS!- Kyoko sintió ese grito detrás suyo y en menos de un segundo fue empujada bruscamente. Ella alcanzó a poner las manos y evitó estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡KYOJI!-

_*CRASH* _el hombre que atacó a Ren pisó intencionalmente los lentes que cayeron a unos centímetros e iba a darle una patada al chico enclenque que acababa de ser empujado por su compañero.

Ren enfurecido se paró quedando a la altura de su atacante. Chocó sus manos contra los oídos del tipo, aturdiéndolo. Clavó sus dedos en la barbuda garganta paralizándole las cuerdas vocales y subió su rodilla para acertar un efectivo golpe en el gordo estómago.

-¡Hey amigo! Sólo pasábamos por aquí y nos gustó tu auto. ¡Relájate!- dijo el otro ladrón aparentando que no pasaba nada.

Kyoko desde el suelo le pegó una patada en la rodilla y con su otra pierna lo enganchó para tumbarlo. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a Ren quien estaba parado junto al otro fenómeno de circo.

-Si no quieren morir ¡LARGUÉNSE!- les gritó Ren a todo pulmón.

El hombre gordo escupió sangre e hizo el intento por levantarse pero cayó desplomado.

-¡Hey cobarde! Si no quieres que se los lleve la policía ¡levanta tu estúpido trasero y llévate al imbécil de tu amigo!- Le gritó Kyoko al tipo que la había empujado sacando a flor de piel su lado oscuro; la ferocidad de sus ojos habría espantado al mismísimo diablo. Hasta Ren se asustó. Siempre había visto a Kyoji como el tipo amable, tierno e infantil.

El hombre se paró temblando y sin mirar al chico bajito (le infundía un terrible miedo) corrió y ayudó a parar a su compadre. –Nos metimos con las personas equivocadas, ¡anda ya! Correeeeeee. Tenemos que largarnos.- el par de fulanos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche como almas llevadas por el Dios de la muerte, comúnmente llamado Shinigami.

Kyoko respiró agitada y su aura volvió a la normalidad.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Ren preocupado.

-sí, sólo me raspé un poco las manos…- miró detenidamente a Tsuruga san.- ¡Dios! Está sangrando- una mancha rojiza cubría ligeramente el hombro de Ren y se esparcía cada vez más gracias a la lluvia.

-es sólo un rasguño, vámonos de aquí.- metió la llanta dañada en la cajuela junto a las herramientas y se montó en el auto. Ella lo siguió.

-¿está seguro que se encuentra bien?- Ren temblaba mientras conducía, parecía invadido por escalofríos.

-sí, ya sanará.-… _diablos pero ¿qué me pasa? El hombro no me duele pero me siento débil y un poco mareado._-¡Aaachú! ¡Aaachú!- estornudó tan fuerte que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

Kyoko buscó en la guantera del carro algo con qué secar la cara de Tsuruga san. Encontró sólo un trapo rojo pero no dudó en utilizarlo. Aprovechó el pare del semáforo y se levantó parcialmente de la silla. –dios mío, ¡está ardiendo! Debe tener fiebre.- apresuradamente secó la cara y el cuello de Ren. –Suénese.- puso el trapo en la nariz de Ren.

-No, siéntate. Estoy bien, ya casi llegamos. ¡achís!

-¡que se suene!- le ordenó sin titubear.

Ren no vio otra salida que hacerle caso. Ella regresó hasta su puesto y continuaron hasta el apartamento de Tsuruga.

Ren casi que no podía permanecer en pie. Al salir del ascensor le tocó apoyarse en Kyoji para no caerse. Metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar las llaves y abrió la puerta torpemente, parecía que se le fueran a ir las luces.

Kyoko lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón más cercano. -Iré por unas toallas.

-en mi armario hay ropa, busca algo para que te cambies.- parecía estar sólo preocupado por su asistente.

Ella se apuró en traer las toallas y empezó a secar el cabello de Ren, estaba muy preocupada por esa herida así que fue desabotonándole la camisa húmeda para curarlo. -¡ahhchú!-

Los nervios le impidieron distraerse con el pecho de Ren, si fuese otro momento estaría completamente sonrojada. –¡ahh!- pegó un suave grito cuando vio la herida. Él no daba señales de estar dolorido, sin embargo eran tres cortes verticales poco profundos, los causados por el vidrio de la botella.

Abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había sacado del auto y cogió el agua destilada y la gasa para lavar la herida. Le indicó a Ren que se girara para que ella tuviera acceso a su hombro derecho. Hizo presión con una gasa sobre las cortadas para detener el sangrado. Ren apretó los dientes y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. A Kyoko casi se le parte el corazón al verlo así, se sentía tan mal por él. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso. –lo siento tanto Tsuruga san, todo esto es mi culpa- gimoteó mientras iba cubriendo las heridas con curitas adhesivas.

-¿por qué dices eso?- murmuró en un tono muy suave sin girar el rostro para verlo, se sentía muy extraño.

-si yo no lo hubiese invitado a ese parque nada de esto hubiera pasado, no debí venir hoy-. Terminó de secarlo con la toalla.

-no seas exagerado. Si no hubieras venido no habría podido pasar el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- volteó su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Kyoji y se entristeció al ver ese rostro afeminado con los ojos acuosos –muchas gracias… Kyoji san- le costaba hablar, sentía como si le hubiesen aplicado anestesia pero con las últimas fuerzas que tenía pasó su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de Kyoji tratando de limpiar las lágrimas.-p..por favor, no… llores.

-¡Tsuruga san!, ¡Tsuruga san!- el pelinegro se desmayó en el regazo de Kyoko.- ¡despierte Tsuruga san! ¡por favor despierte Tsuruga san!... ¡por favor… Ren!_.-_se sintió rara al llamarlo por su nombre de pila; era como si ya hubiera más confianza entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta había dejado de fingir una voz gruesa y al llamarlo desesperadamente utilizó su hablar femenino.

_¿Ahora qué hago, Dios mío? No puedo dejarlo así y ya es muy tarde para regresar al Darumaya, tendré que… quedarme esta noche aquí. _

No se entusiasmó mucho con la idea pero no tenía otra salida. A la única persona que podía decirle del estado de su jefe era a Yashiro, pero él estaba fuera de la ciudad y no llegaba hasta el lunes. Llamó a Okami san para avisarle y que no se preocupara.

Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y llevó a Ren hasta su cuarto. –santo cielos, me voy a herniar.- llevaba un pesado bulto en sus espaldas.

–¡uffff!- descasó cuando aquel bulto llamado Tsuruga quedó recostado boca arriba sobre la cama- se apresuró en acomodar las almohadas para que la herida del hombro no rozara la cobija.

Fue hasta la cocina y preparó unos paños de agua fría para bajarle la fiebre. Se sentó a su lado y puso el primer paño. –Qué frío hace- por fin cayó en cuenta que ella aún estaba empapada. –¡changos! Si no me cambio pronto estaré en las mismas condiciones…- miró a Ren de pies a cabeza.- ¡un momento! Él aún tiene puesto su pantalón y está completamente mojado. ¡Demonios! Tengo que quitárselo.

Una batalla mental se empezó a formar en su mente, nunca había desvestido a un hombre, ¡ni siquiera en sueños!... _tranquila Kyoko, se supone que eres un chico y no hay ningún problema en qué lo veas desnudo._ Pero… pero… ¿qué hago si se despierta y _me ve desvistiéndolo?, pensará que soy un pervertido, ¡un aprovechado!, no, no, no, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo con esa ropa húmeda, se pondrá peor._

_Ármate de valor y hazlo, cierra los ojos y has de cuenta que estas quitándole la ropa a un maniquí. En cierto modo es verdad pues Tsuruga san está inmóvil…_

Se paró de la cama para quitarle primero los zapatos y las medias, luego se sentó al lado de la cintura de Ren y empezó a desabrochar la correa.

_Eso es, relájate, lo que estás haciendo es por una buena causa y no con fines pervertidos así que no debes sentirte avergonzada. _Desabrochó el par de botones y bajó la cremallera. Alcanzó a ver la tela licrada de los bóxer blancos de Ren y se le subieron inmediatamente los colores.

_Cierra los ojos y hazlo con calma._ Cogió el borde de los Jeans de Tsuruga y apretó sus párpados con fuerza mientras bajaba los húmedos pantalones. Los tiró al piso junto a los zapatos y aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Caminó a oscuras hasta el armario y abrió los ojos para buscar algo de ropa. Sacó un pijama para Ren pero no encontró nada del tamaño de ella, todo le quedaría gigante. Se resignó y cogió un buzo y unos shorts.

No aguantó más el frío y optó por cambiarse rápido en el baño.

_¡Noooooooooo! hasta las vendas están mojadas. _Liberó sus senos y terminó de secarse la parte superior. Se quitó el resto de las prendas (incluyendo los interiores) y se vistió. Le daba mucha pena ponerse ropa interior de su jefe así que prefirió quedarse así. Buscó la lavadora y echó a lavar su ropa junto con la de Tsuruga. Era de esas lavadoras especiales así que la ropa saldría prácticamente seca y en menos de 20 minutos ya podría ponérsela.

-¡Cielos! Dejé a Tsuruga san desabrigado y con los interiores húmedos… ¡qué despistada soy!- Entró a la pieza y no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo que yacía casi desnudo sobre la amplia cama. No tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para cerrar los ojos.

Jamás le había impresionado tanto la apariencia de un hombre. Siempre había preferido la mente al cuerpo, especialmente porque cualquier hombre con la mitad de atractivo del que poseía el que estaba tumbado en la cama; no solía tener un coeficiente intelectual mayor que el número de sus zapatos. Su ex novio era muy atractivo, sin embargo no le llegaba ni a los talones a su jefe. Y a nivel intelectual Sho tenía todas las de perder contra Tsuruga. Quizá la razón de que se hubiera fijado en el hijo de los dueños del Ryoukan, fue que él estuvo con ella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Era su único amigo, su confidente, la única persona del sexo opuesto de su edad con la que compartía.

Se extrañó por sus propios pensamientos ¿por qué diablos estaba comparando a su jefe con el estúpido de su ex novio? No tenían absolutamente nada que ver.

Se despertó en ella una imperante curiosidad por acercarse para detallar ese viril cuerpo. No tenía la más mínima duda de que su pecho sería duro como una roca y tendría la textura del satén.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia Ren y detalló su rostro. Se veía tan tranquilo, las espesas pestañas acariciaban el borde de sus ojos, la respingada nariz estaba en perfecta simetría y su boca… ¡santo cielos! ¿Cómo sería recibir un beso de esos labios? Sin lugar a dudas jamás encontraría la respuesta a su pregunta.

Sus hombros eran increíblemente anchos y los músculos que sobresalían hablaban de su fuerza, rapidez y agilidad. Sus pectorales y sus brazos estaban igual de desarrollados y definidos.

Y su vientre… ¡Oh Señor! Esos abdominales le ganaban a la figura de una chocolatina a cuadros.

No siguió bajando la vista, su lado razonable mandó a volar a su lado instintivo haciendo que reaccionara. _¡Pareces boba mirándolo Kyoko! ponle la bendita pijama y sal de la habitación._

Procedió a hacer lo que le dictaba su subconsciente y se sentó en la cama. Cogió la parte superior del pijama y la dejó sobre la almohada mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la espalda de Ren tratando de levantar su tronco, tuvo que abrazarlo con fuerza y tirar hacia adelante durante un rato para lograr que ese maniquí se sentara. Iba a soltar el agarre para tomar el pijama cuando sintió que los brazos de Tsuruga se curvaron en su cintura; eso le puso los nervios de punta y según ella, la razón de que su cuerpo se fuera calentando era un contagio directo con la fiebre de su jefe.

Con mucho cuidado intentó liberarse, pero los brazos masculinos la retenían con más fuerza. Llamarlo no era una de sus opciones. No podía hablar pues si su jefe la llegaba a ver en ese estado estaría en graves problemas.

Lentamente su cuerpo fue cediendo hacia atrás presionado por el peso de Ren y aún así él no dejaba de abrazarla.

Gracias a la gravedad el paño húmedo de la frente de él calló en la cabeza de ella. Decir que en ese momento se escuchó un "suash" como cuando cae el agua sobre el aceite hirviendo; no sería exagerar.

Kyoko giró su cara hacia un lado para quitarse el paño y en el mismo instante sintió el mentón de Ren apoyándose al extremo de su clavícula y la nariz rozándole su oído izquierdo. Sus piernas estaban intercaladas y la cintura de él rozaba la cadera de ella.

Aquel hombre estaba caliente en todo el cuerpo excepto en su entrepierna y eso gracias a los bóxer húmedos.

_Por favor Tsuruga san, ¡quítese de encima!_

_-ummm- _Kyoko escuchó un murmullo en su oído y luego percibió un incesante olfateo sobre su cuello.

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso es un perro? ¿Qué tanto es lo que me huele? _Quería apartarlo lo más rápido posible, esos roces de su nariz contra su nuca la estaban abrumando.

-ummmmm…- la búsqueda canina cesó para dar paso a una más asertiva.

Kyoko se tensó cuando sintió los labios de Tsuruga rozándole por debajo de la mandíbula pero pronto hubo un alivio para esa presión, ya que la húmeda lengua de Tsuruga san empezó a dar pequeñas probadas.

_Definitivamente en sueños se cree perro, ¿por qué diablos me lame?_ Pensó la chica involuntariamente dando un respingo. Sus hormonas dormidas iban despertando poco a poco alterando el funcionamiento de los dos órganos más importantes de su cuerpo; su corazón aceleró la marcha y su cerebro descontrolado no la dejaba pensar claramente e incluso mandaba acciones en su contra.

Una batalla bélica de mariposas dio inicio en el estómago de Kyoko pero fue detenida por un rayo de esperanza cuando Ren dejó de abrazarla para apoyarse en sus brazos en ademán de levantarse.

_¡Aleluya! ¡Se va a quitar!, esta es tu oportunidad Kyoko, ¡tienes que huir!_, sólo alcanzó a hacer un breve movimiento pues la frente y nariz de él quedaron junto a las suyas y ahora ya no estaba de lado sino completamente encima suyo.

Sentía su respiración chocando contra la suya, ese aliento cálido estaba a sólo milímetros. Si se movía un poco, sus labios se unirían en un beso. Aquel pensamiento la horrorizó e iba a empujarlo cuando vio que sus labios se estaban abriendo como si fuera a hablar.

-¿Quién…- la voz masculina sonaba agitada como si le costara mucho esfuerzo pronunciar palabra-… eres?

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron como platos cuando sintió los labios calientes de él cerrándose contra los suyos; inmóviles duraron unos segundos pero luego él empezó a moverlos lentamente queriendo abrirse paso.

_Qué ¿qué es esto? Esto está mal, por favor deténgase, ummm pero su boca es tan…. Tan…. Tan … ¡olvídalo! Tienes que apartarlo… pero…. Es demasiado, ammmmmm errores como este no pasan una segunda vez, aunque sea sólo un segundo quiero disfrutar del mejor beso de mi vida…_

El aliento de Ren era mareador. No pudo resistirse e instintivamente cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese inesperado beso. Quería subir sus manos y abrazar esa espalda desnuda pero el lado aún consciente de su cerebro la retenía. Jamás en su vida había experimentado nada semejante al roce de su lengua entrando lentamente en su boca y cuando por fin cedió al deleite de ambrosía que le proporcionaba ese beso sintió que el cuerpo se le derretía.

Su parte instintiva mandó a volar a la pensante y no se contuvo; abrazó al hombre que tenía encima como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, gracias a eso él pudo profundizar más ese beso salvaje y ardiente teñido en ternura, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando al igual que ella.

Sintió la mano derecha de Ren buscando una entrada entre su camisa. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando esa mano caliente hizo contacto directo con la piel de su cintura, subió lentamente por su estómago hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba; se cerró tiernamente en la pequeña redondez y la acarició suavemente.

Las primeras dosis de placer intenso aparecieron con el roce de esos dedos masculinos sobre sus botones rosáceos, un suave pellizco la hizo curvar la espalda y gemir exhalando el aire dentro de la boca de Ren que literalmente se comía la suya. Un cosquilleo y ardor se produjo en su parte baja, casi desesperante, nunca había experimentado algo como eso. Necesitaba algo para aliviar esa presión, pero no quería saber qué era y no fue capaz de averiguarlo porque la conciencia volvió a dominar su cuerpo cuando sintió el pequeño apretón en su seno.

Se sobresaltó al descubrir que la entrepierna de su jefe ya no estaba fría, el calor estaba tremendamente concentrado justo en la mitad abultada y dura que rozaba su pierna.

Su boca aún era presa de los labios de Ren y si no hacía algo pronto de seguro las cosas se irían a la basura y la llevarían a arrepentirse de sus actos por segunda vez. Cuando sintió que la mano de su jefe empezaba a bajar hasta su parte más sensible un profundo temor la invadió y sin pensarlo dos veces empujó al "maniquí" que tenía encima y se giró tan bruscamente que se cayó de la cama. Corrió como un gato asustado hacia el cuarto de lavado y se acurrucó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas ocultando su rostro lagrimoso.

_No, No, No, No, ¿que acaba de pasar? Eres muy débil Kyoko, te dejaste llevar y por poco caes en sus brazos, prometiste que no te ibas a entregar a otro hombre tan fácilmente, ¿es que no recuerdas lo que te hizo Sho? Después de que acostaste con él te mandó a volar de la forma más cruel, ¿acaso quieres que eso vuelva a pasar? Sabes perfectamente que Tsuruga san no ha querido a ninguna mujer y está muy lejos de hacerlo, ¿por qué se fijaría seriamente en ti? Eso es imposible, ni sabe que existes, que tu verdadero nombre es Kyoko y que…_

Como si fuera poco su subconsciente salió a flote echándole sal a su herida.

-¡ya basta! – se tapó los oídos y luego limpió el par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. -Esto fue un error- _Debo ser fuerte y no acercarme tanto a Tsuruga san, me está volviendo loca. _

Sacó su ropa de la lavadora y corrió hasta el baño de la sala para darse una ducha de agua helada, vestirse e irse de ahí.

Sus planes se fueron por la borda porque cuando salió del baño su jefe estaba parado en frente de ella.

-¿Kyoji san?- preguntó adormilado a punto de volverse a desmayar, los brazos de su asistente evitaron que se cayera.

* * *

**Chicas! Gracias por estar aquí, las quiero mucho! Besos y abrazos!**

**El próximo capi no sé cuando lo suba, espero que sea pronto! Jijijiji**

**Amiguis! Saben algo de Yoshiki Nakamura? He leído varias listas de mangakas que se han reportado a salvo luego de la catástrofe pero no aparece nada de Yoshiki… por favor, si alguna sabe de su situación actual comparta la información!**

**REVIEWS!  
**

**Kourei no Tsuki:** HOLA! pues en verdad Kyoko no está enamorada de Ren todavía, pero siente cierta atracción por él, en un próximo capítulo lo va a explicar.

Siiiiiiiiiiii me partió el alma escribir que Kyoko se había entregado al idiota de Sho pero ya haré algo para compensárselo.

Gracias por tus felicitaciones adelantadas. Haaaaaaa no me gusta que mi fic sea tan parecido a esa novela, si me la hubiese visto no escribiría cosas que allí hubieran pasado pero como no tengo ni idea de las escenas supongo que en algún punto o varios habrá coincidencias.

Hasta lueguín! Tsuki san, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

**Nickita021:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA amiguis! ya hace tiempo que no hablamos, olep ni por msn nos hemos visto, ummmmmmmmm.

Sipi a mi también me encantó el regalo de Ren, jajaja y ni sé cómo se me ocurrió... jajajja pero estuvo bueno.

Shh ahh todas detestamos al imbécil ese de Sho, ya quiro escribir la escena donde ella le da en la entrepierna, ajjaja me encantó esa imagen, ¿la viste en mi face?

**Neko:** hola neko chan! jejejejjeje te prometo que Kyoko superará ese trago amargo con un dulce y placentero sorbo de felicidad (ahh quería buscar otra palabra pero en el momentico no se me ocurrió) neko chan, tu tienes face? Es que la semana pasada publiqué unas imágenes de skip beat y pues etiqueté a las chicas que me leen(en una de ellas Kyoko está pateando a Sho) jajajaj. Si te gustaría verlas me agregas (mi correo está en mi profile o al final de mi primer fic) chauulin, jejej nos vemso luego. Besos

**Sakura-chan:** Hi! si se que shotaro se me rece más que una patada en la bolas,jajajja uyy se me rece que lo cuelgen en una pared y ren y Kyoko le tiren shurikens (jajaj como amé esa imagen) jajaja hay yo tambíen extraño a yashiro, veré la forma de meterlo!

amiguis si me dejaste review en el pasado, jeje 1000 chocobexotes pues! jajaj JA ne!

**Rosa Darcy:** uyy pobrecita rosy chan, tenés ojeras, jumm a mi me van a salir por hay dentro de dos semanas cuando inicien los parciales, hasta ahora me han hecho pero puros quiz.

Jajaj me dio risa la frase de tu hermana, lo odio con las fuerzas de mi odio, jajajaj aunque suene redundante simboliza un odio más fuerte ideál para representar loq eu sentimos hacia Sho, ajjajajaj

jajajaj las últimas opciónes que diste de cómo le voy a hacer para que pase el lime, fueron correctas, jajajja si había pensado en emborracharlo pero luego me arrepentí porque Ren quedaría mal, no me gustó. Ajjajaj me encantó tu risa maquiavélica. Ahhh amé HYD!: ahhh el manga está super bueno!

heyy sí, ya es hora de que Ren despierte! ya no son sólo dos hommbres además de él tras de ella sino el aparecido de Kijima y ese si no hace nada con rodeos, uyy fue super directo: quieres salir conmigo? De una, !así se hace carajo! Ren debería aprender de él. Además esa excusa tan pendeja conq ue le hace el reclamo, disque aceptar que otro hombre le comprara ropa era una verguenza para LME, qué diblos! ahh ya me calló porque seguiría insultando al amado de mi Ren.

**By Sakuraliz 23/03/10**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HEY GIRLS! ¿Cómo van?, espero que muy bien…. Ohhhhhh disculpen la tardanza, ayer hace exactamente un mes que publiqué…-_-…D; … bueno creo que ya saben que la razón principal de mi retraso fue mi Fic (tu invadiste mi corazón) las invito a leerlo y también si quieren pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook *me sonrojo no más de escribir como se llama*, Jajajaja ****Para las que adoramos los fics de Sakuraliz :).**

**Bueno, ahora entrando al capi, pues lo sentí corto (aunque en realidad no lo es según el estilo de palabras que llevo en DL, lo que pasa es que después del one-shot que escribí todos mis capis normarles me parecen cortitísimos) aquí hay mucha interacción entre Ren y Kyoko (no Kyoji… Kyoko!). jajaj no les cuento más, pasen y lean. Bye!**

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Kyoji san?- preguntó adormilado a punto de volverse a desmayar. Los brazos de su asistente evitaron que se cayera.

-Tsuruga san- el peso de Ren la hizo trastabillar y quedó recostada en la pared. –Vuelva a la cama-. Le murmuró suavemente y se le subieron los colores al tenerlo tan cerca, casi desnudo.

-Nooooo.- se negó como un niño pequeño y apoyó sus brazos en la pared para erguir su cuerpo. –Jejeje ¿sabías que sin gafas te ves más femenino?- sonrió burlonamente al ver el rostro Kyoji.

Sus nervios volvieron a flote -sí, lo sabía.- _creo que usted ya me lo ha dicho antes, le encanta recalcarlo, ¿cierto?... _se agachó y se movió como un cangrejo escapando de la cercanía de Ren.

Él caminó y se tumbó en el gran sofá que tenía a su alcance. –ahh, me duele la cabeza y la garganta. –se llevó la mano a su frente para palpar la fiebre.

-debería empezar por vestirse Tsuruga san-. Caminó hacia la habitación para traerle el pijama.

-Kyoji san, en la mesa de noche hay unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza; tráemelas por favor.-

Kyoko fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y le llevó las cosas a su jefe.

-Gracias.- Ren sacó la pastilla del empaque y se la tomó. Luego se quitó los bóxers húmedos y se puso su pijama limpio.

Ella apenas vio que hacía el ademán de quitarse los interiores, giró el rostro con los ojos muy apretados para que no se filtrara ni un rayo de luz. Contó mentalmente 20 segundos y luego abrió temerosamente ojo por ojo. Gracias a dios su jefe ya estaba completamente vestido.

-tuve un sueño tan extraño.- comentó Ren apoyando su cara en el borde del sofá.

-¿Emm?-_ apuesto que soñó que era un perrito lamiendo un hueso._

-fue tan real… sentí que una mujer se sentó a mi lado y luego me abrazó. Ummmmmm olía tan bien… sabía tan bien… su piel era cálida, suave y sus labios… ummmm… eran tan dulces.- sonrió al palpar sus propios labios y recordar el exquisito sabor que había sentido con el beso- Aunque no pude distinguir su rostro sé que era una mujer diferente a las otras chicas con las que he estado… no sé cómo explicarlo. –sus ojos brillaron con una pizca de extrañeza. –no sabes cuánto deseo tenerla entre mis brazos. Parecía tan frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana. No alcancé a probar su cuerpo, sólo le acaricié la cintura, su abdomen y sus…- levantó el rostro para ver la expresión de su asistente.

La cara de Kyoko estaba más roja que un tomate y resaltaba incredulidad.

-me pregunto si podré volver a soñar con ella… ¿tú qué crees que significa?

_Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que haya tomado lo que pasó entre nosotros como un sueño, ¿porqué no simplemente lo olvidó? al fin y al cabo no era consciente._ -ehhhhh… pues… yo… creo que es efecto de la fiebre y cómo últimamente no ha estado con ninguna chica, su subconsciente produce en forma de sueños sus deseos ocultos. – _¡wow! Ohh a veces me sorprendo de las conclusiones tan rebuscadas que saco de la nada._

-sí, puede ser.- respondió desanimado.- pero así sea en sueños, deseo hacerle el amor a esa chica.-

Ese último comentario la sacó de onda y a decir verdad la desilusionó. _Todos los hombres son iguales, sólo les importa el sexo. ¡Bastardos!_

-¿por qué haces esa cara Kyoji?...pareces enfadado.-

-no es nada. Iré a prepararle algo para el dolor de garganta.- salió hacia la cocina.

* * *

Kyoko mezcló un poco de miel y limón en un cuenco y se lo llevó a Ren.

Después de que se tomó el "menjurje" se sintió mucho mejor. Ya no le costaba dificultad hablar. Se le ocurrió algo para comprobar una sospecha que traía desde hace tiempo con respecto a su asistente.

-eh, Kyoji san. ¿Podrías leer esto?- le acercó el pequeño empaque del analgésico que había tomado para el dolor de cabeza.

-contraindicaciones y advertencias- leyó con fluidez.

Ren le alejó el papelito –continua.

-si presenta hipersensibilidad al medicamento...-

-eres un mentiroso.-

-¿EH? ¡Pero si eso es lo que ahí dice!- refutó de inmediato.

-me refiero a que no tienes ningún defecto visual. Alcanzas a leer esta letra tan pequeñita de lejos y de cerca, no entiendo porqué usas algo que no necesitas.-

-sólo son lentes de descanso, ¿Cuál es el problema?- se molestó por ese cuestionamiento tan repentino.

-habías dicho que era astigmatismo leve.-

_¡Ohh changos!, es verdad_ – sí, también es por eso.

Ren definitivamente no le creyó. –ajam, deja así Kyoji. Ya sé que mentiste con lo de las gafas, la vez de la piscina y quien sabe con qué más. Te pones nervioso con preguntas sencillas y de sentido común, eso es lo que te delata. Solo quiero que sepas que lo que más odio en este mundo y lo que nunca perdono es una mentira, así que espero que esta sea la última vez que lo haces. Te puede parecer tonto mi comportamiento pero ya sufrí una vez por culpa de un gran engaño y no quiero repetir la historia. En el poco tiempo que has trabajado para mí te he cogido aprecio, así que no traiciones mi confianza.

Kyoko se quedó callada y tragó pesado, se sintió muy mal con las palabras de Ren. Prácticamente todo lo que él conocía de ella era una completa farsa, su propia existencia como Kyoji era una mentira. Sin duda él la odiaría si llegara a enterarse de la verdad.

-es hora de que me vaya a casa.- empezó a caminar hacia la salida, el sofá donde Ren estaba se quedó a sus espaldas.

-si quieres quédate, es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso.- comentó sin voltearlo a mirar.

-no es necesario, ya he causado muchas molestias. No se preocupe por mí, soy un hombre y se cómo defenderme.- abrió la puerta.- hasta luego, espero que se mejore.-salió del apartamento.

-espera…- murmuró por lo bajo. _¿Ahhhhhhhhhhhh qué es lo que ocultas Kyoji? Tu silencio me demostró que tenía razón en todo lo que dije. No tenía ni idea si lo de piscina era mentira, simplemente se me ocurrió decirlo; pero ni siquiera te molestaste en negar eso. . Tarde o temprano averiguaré la verdad, sin importar como…_

Ren se acostó en el sofá y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

* * *

Un nuevo día de trabajo llegó. Ren tenía un semblante serio, no tan frió como el de antes, pero si mantenía la distancia con Kyoji. Le hablaba en ese tono cortante, parecía que la confianza y la amistad se habían ido por la borda.

Kyoko no puedo evitar sentirse triste. Al fin y al cabo no tenía el derecho ni el valor suficiente para pedirle disculpas por la tonta mentira, pues de todas formas eso era sólo un pequeño trozo de la gran farsa que ella estaba aparentando. Tampoco fue capaz de preguntarle si se había curado del resfriado, aunque físicamente le dio la impresión de que ya estaba más que bien.

El día transcurrió de lo más aburrido, a duras penas había cruzado palabra con su jefe en la mañana y en la tarde ni siquiera lo vio. Según los rumores de las secretarias, él había salido a almorzar con la modelo que sería la imagen de Tokyo´s Air.

Llegó al Darumaya y se cambió rápido para salir a la universidad, pues no quería perderse el evento de integración con las otras universidades. Además un importante empresario de industrias hoteleras daría una charla a los estudiantes de sexto semestre de Hotelería y Turismo.

Se vistió con un jean, una blusa de tiras rosada, unos convers, un saco de rayas y una bufanda.

…

…

Usualmente prefería estar en primera fila pero como casi siempre llegaba tarde le tocaba sentarse en las sillas de atrás. Sacó su libreta para tomar apuntes de todo lo que el expositor diría, consideraba muy importante aprender de los demás así que estaba muy emocionada por conocer a aquel señor.

El murmullo habitual del salón de clases se esfumó cuando un hombre alto, joven y muy apuesto apareció en el umbral de la puerta haciendo una pequeña venia hacia la profesora.

-Bienvenido, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros.- la docente se sonrojó al igual que casi todas las alumnas.

El grupo se paró de sus asientos y saludó agachando levemente la cabeza (a excepción de Kyoko que parecía querer pegar su cumbamba al cuello para evitar mirar a los ojos al recién llegado)

Cuando el expositor dio la orden al público para tomar asiento, Kyoko tomó una revista de su mochila, la apoyó verticalmente en su pupitre y se recostó en la silla de tal forma que la revista le tapara la cara.

Casi en toda la charla maldijo para sus adentros, ¿Cómo era posible que de todas las personas importantes en el mundo tuviera que llegar a su salón precisamente él? ¿Por qué? Tenía que escapar de ahí apenas dieran el receso. Si Sakura san lo confundió con Kyoji apenas la vio siendo Kyoko, de seguro su jefe también la reconocería.

Prestó poca atención a las palabras de Tsuruga Ren, pues no dejaba de mirar su reloj queriendo que esa maldita hora se pasara volando. Rezó unos cuantos padrenuestros hasta que por fin sonó la campana que indicaba que era la hora de la integración en el auditorio, en otras palabras: FIN de la tortuosa exposición.

Se escabulló entre la multitud y salió como un escarabajo sin ser vista por Tsuruga san, él estaba entretenido hablando con la profesora.

* * *

Kyoko se sentó en la primera hilera del auditorio y escuchó el discurso del director atentamente, donde les daba la bienvenida a los estudiantes de otras ciudades, comentaba acerca de los convenios que tenía la universidad y todas las oportunidades que les brindaba a los buenos estudiantes.

-hey, disculpa. ¿Sabes cuál es el nombre de esa chica?- un estudiante de la universidad de Kyoto le preguntó a otro chico que iba pasando.

-¿Quién? la pelinegra es Tsukei san y la de al lado es Mogami san.-

-¿Kyoko Mogami?- preguntó dudoso y un poco impactado.

-sí, creo que ese es su nombre completo. ¿La conoces?-

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios del rubio –se podría decir que sí.- _Ummm te ves diferente con ese look, te sienta bien. Jejeje creo que mi visita a Tokyo va a ser muy divertida._

-Tengo que darle un mensaje de la maestra, hasta luego.-

Cuando Kyoko hizo la fila para reclamar el refrigerio, un compañero de clases le avisó que la profesora la estaba buscando y que se presentara en el salón donde antes habían estado.

Comió rápidamente y fue hacia el salón. Muy precavida, miraba hacia los lados como una paranoica divisando el terreno. Observó detalladamente por el borde de la puerta antes de entrar y se dio cuenta que sólo yacía la profesora en el salón.

Respiró tranquila, gracias a Dios su jefe no estaba ahí, ojalá ya se hubiese ido a su apartamento; pues no sabría qué hacer ni qué decir si se lo encontraba de frente. –Con permiso.- se acercó hasta el escritorio de la profe.

-Mogami san, le tengo muy buenas noticias. Podrá hacer las prácticas de la carrera desde el próximo semestre, le he conseguido un muy buen patrocinio. Ya sabe que la práctica laboral es en octavo semestre pero su desempeño es tan bueno que puedo hacer una excepción.-

-¿en serió?-_ wooo eso es genial, si hago las prácticas el próximo semestre y adelanto mi proyecto de grado podré graduarme un año antes. ¡Súper!. _–oh, gracias.-

_-_debería agradecerle también al señor Tsuruga, él fue quien lo propuso, me dijo que quiere tener gente muy competente trabajando en su empresa.- la profesora miró hacia la puerta y saludó. –pase Tsuruga san, quiero que conozca a la mejor alumna de este curso.-

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Kyoko, los pies se le congelaron, la garganta se le secó; estaba realmente asustada.

El hombre alto caminó hasta quedar de frente a la muchacha y sonrió. –Mucho gusto…- su sonrisa se hizo más resplandeciente. – me sorprende que la chica más aplicada de la clase no hay puesto cuidado a mi exposición por estar leyendo una revista.-

-¿es eso cierto Mogami san?- preguntó Mizako sensei muy extrañada, ella por supuesto no se había percatado de los alumnos en toda la clase pues había estado muy entretenida observando a Ren.

_Él y su maldita sonrisa –_claro que puse cuidado a su discurso, fue muy interesante…- utilizó sus dones de actuación, siempre participaba en las obras teatrales del colegio- es un placer para mí conocer al presidente de Tokyo´s Air, la agencia de viajes más importante de Japón, la cual acaba de unirse con la cadena de hoteles Asuka.-

¿_Cómo sabe lo de la unión con Asuka´s Hotel?, aún no ha sido anunciada a los medios. Estoy seguro que no prestó atención a lo que dije, siempre estaba escondiéndose tras la revista; al contrario de sus compañeras ella no quería mirarme… qué extraño, siempre soy el centro de atención entre las chicas… pero ella, ni siquiera se inmutó con mi presencia._ – está muy bien informada Mogami san, supongo que la profesora ya le dijo que tiene la oportunidad de hacer las prácticas en mi empresa.-

-sí señor, muchas gracias.- agachó la cabeza y al levantarla imitó la sonrisa que él hizo cuando la vio.

Ren levantó las cejas sorprendido, ¿esa chica estaba arremedando su sonrisa hipócrita? ¿Pero quién diablos era?... –la miró de pies a cabeza- un momento. No la había detallado, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era muy parecida físicamente a Kyoji san. Se debía estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que eran casi idénticos ¿por qué? ¿Serían familiares? , la miró fijamente a los ojos y notó que ella se puso nerviosa, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero una persona llegó a interrumpir el momento.

-¿Kyoko?- una voz masculina llamó desde la puerta.

La chica inmediatamente volteó, esa asquerosa voz la tenía muy gravada en su mente y para completar su mala suerte, ahí parada con cara de idiota, estaba la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo.

Ren y Mizuko dirigieron sus miradas al recién llegado.

-amor, podemos hablar, es urgente- el chico rubio la llamó con un tono muy cariñoso.

Tsuruga notó la cara de incomodidad, furia y frustración qué se formó en Kyoko, parecía que quería matar a ese hombre que se había referido a ella con la palabra amor.

-ohh vamos, Tsuruga san. –agarró de gancho a Ren y le murmuró al oído. –parece que esa linda parejita tiene cosas de que hablar.-

Ren salió junto con la profesora pero antes de irse le dio un vistazo al chico alto y rubio, que al parecer, era el novio de la muchacha. No le gustó nada lo que vio en esos ojos amarillos, había burla y desprecio. Sin lugar a dudas le daba muy mala espina.

-cómo te atreves a aparecerte aquí y llamarme con esa estúpida palabra- le contestó apenas Ren y Mizuko se fueron. –adiós, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- caminó indiferente hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse pero un fuerte jalón detuvo su paso.

-jajaja, ¿para dónde vas?, ¿qué parte de "podemos hablar" no entendiste?- caminó hacia adentro del salón sujetándola del brazo.

Kyoko se zafó del agarre y dio unos pasos hacia atrás dándole la espalda a la salida.-y tú bastardo, ¿qué parte de no tengo nada que hablar contigo, no entendiste?, ¿es que no te llega suficiente oxígeno al cerebro y te cuesta comprender las palabras?–preguntó en tono despectivo, si seguía viendo la imagen de Shotaro no se haría responsable de sus actos.

-deja de ser tan amargada, apuesto que estás así porque no tienes un novio que te de diversión como te la di yo.- rió con esa detestable sonrisa burlona.

-¿para eso viniste?, para recordarme lo estúpida que fui al salir con alguien como tú.-

-jajaja, debes considerarte una suertuda, ¡por dios!, saliste con ¡Sho Fuwa! Estuviste en mis brazos, bajo las mismas sábanas…-

-¡cállate!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras sentía un fuerte estrujón en su pecho.

-cálmate… actúas como si me odiaras.-

-no es actuación… si de casualidad resultaras envuelto en llamas y yo tuviera un vaso de agua en mis manos, me lo bebería con gusto… saboreando el momento en que te conviertes en cenizas.-su aura se oscureció por completo e interiormente imaginó la incineración de Shotaro.

-¡ja!, relájate, no vine a pelear contigo. Simplemente necesito de tu influencia para entrar aquí. Tienes prestigio en esta universidad y sé que no te costaría nada hablar para que reciban un nuevo alumno.-

-¿y por qué diablos te ayudaría a entrar aquí? ¿Crees que sería tan tonta al hacer algo que me hiciera ver tu patética cara todos los días…? -suspiró mofándose- además no tienes el cerebro para estar aquí y mucho menos para mantenerte.-

Los labios de Sho se curvaron en una mueca de fastidio que luego se transformó en su típica sonrisa -jajaja no lo niegues, sé que me extrañas. Vamos Kyoko, hazme ese favor y podríamos negociar otra noche juntos. –caminó lentamente hacia ella.

-GRRR- La ira se apoderó de su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de darle una merecida patada en la entrepierna a ese bastardo, pero un par de manos se posaron en su cintura, sumiéndola en un sutil abrazo.

– ¿este tipo te está molestando, amor?-

Esa melodiosa voz masculina contra su oído la erizó de pies a cabeza. Sintió que aquel hombre apoyaba el mentón sobre su hombro mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cuello. _¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO TSURUGA SAN? Él ni siquiera me conoce. ¿AMOR? ¿Es que a todos les dio por decir esa absurda palabra hoy?_ Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil ante el repentino acto de su jefe.

Los ojos de Sho quedaron cuadrados, de verdad no se esperaba una escena como esa. –jajaja no me creas tan idiota. De seguro le diste algo a cambio a este tipo para que se hiciera pasar por tu novio, ¡eres una chica fácil!- por alguna razón decía más cosas estúpidas de las que acostumbraba. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió, ¿por qué actuaba así? Kyoko no era nada para él…

Ren realmente se molestó con el comentario tan incoherente de ese tipo pero decidió hacer algo para cabrearlo aún más. – ¿este tipo es tu descerebrado ex novio? Es peor de lo que me habías contado Kyoko chan.- giró su cuerpo para quedar de lado a su "novia", con la mano izquierda la abrazó y tomó el mentón de ella con su mano libre. Se acercó lentamente y dio un suave y profundo beso en los labios de la extraña chica.

_Ummm… esto no puede estar pasando, ¿cierto? es imposible que Tsuruga san me esté besando… ummm -_sin siquiera ser consiente fue cerrando los ojos y movió instintivamente sus labios- …_ este beso es menos pasional que el de la otra noche pero ¡DIOS! Se siente tan bien, ¿por qué me gustan tanto sus besos? Aunque sé que es un error… ¿puedo disfrutar al menos esta vez? …nunca volverá a pasar._

_Este sabor… estos labios… es como si estuviera besando a la chica de mis sueños, ¿por qué? Es completamente imposible, nunca antes había visto a Mogami san, ¿cómo es posible que la hubiera besado antes en sueños? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!, ¿qué diablos significa esto? –_Jugueteó con la tímida y esquiva lengua_- Ummm no quisiera dejar sus labios, son tan suaves… _

*cof* *cof* *Cof* *COf* *COF* -¡HEY! no hagan esa clase de espectáculos… -Sho hizo un gesto de querer vomitar.

La pareja separó lentamente sus labios, parecía que un imán trataba de juntarlos… los ojos ambarinos oscuros y citrinos se miraban mutuamente como si lo anterior fuera la cosa más rara que les hubiera pasado. Bueno, en realidad lo era.

-hey tú… Ran, Rin, Ren o cómo sea que te llames, eres el riquillo de Tokyo´s Air por el que todas las chicas babean, ¿no?... ¡je! ¿De verdad sales con la insípida de Kyoko?- preguntó como si fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo.

-es mi novia, ¿algún problema?- la abrazó de lado y miró con molestia a Sho. –me importa muy poco lo que pienses porque para mí es una mujer hermosa. –La tomó de la mano- vamos a casa amor, no hay razón para perder el tiempo con este imbécil.- empezó a caminar.

-¿imbécil?- el rubio pegó una fuerte palmada en el hombro derecho de Tsuruga.

Kyoko notó la mueca de dolor de Ren, pues el idiota de Sho le había pegado justo en la herida producida por la botella rota. Rápidamente él cambió la expresión de su cara y sonrió apretando suavemente la mano de su acompañante.

-Ella siempre será mía, ¡entiéndelo!- gritó Fuwa cuando vio que la pareja se marchaba ignorándolo.

Kyoko se dejó llevar, siguió a Ren hasta la salida sin importarle un comino Shotaro. Estaba completamente desconcertada; ¡su jefe la besó, se hizo pasar por su novio y le dijo que era hermosa! Ese conjunto de acciones no se las había imaginado ni en sueños.

Al llegar al parqueadero se soltaron de las manos. Ren se apoyó en su auto y miró con una sonrisa un tanto pícara a Kyoko.

-¿porqué hizo todo eso?- preguntó dándole la espalda, a decir verdad le daba mucha vergüenza mirarlo a la cara.

-simplemente, no me gusta ver a una chica en problemas.-

-ummmm ¿así que besa a cualquier chica que esté en problemas?- preguntó desanimada.

-si la situación lo amerita, sí- _eso es una completa mentira pero decirle lo contrario la haría sentir que es especial. Aunque… en verdad lo es… pero no quiero que lo sepa._

-ohh ya veo, pero para la próxima, si es que la hay… déjeme arreglar las cosas a mi sola. Lo anterior no tenía nada que ver con usted.-hizo el ademán de marcharse.

-¡Hey! Espera.- puso una mano en su hombro. –Te ayudo y ¿ni siquiera recibo las gracias?- le habló un poco indignado.

-yo no pedí su ayuda, además fue muy atrevido lo que hizo… por dios, ¡me besó!-

-vamos, no es para tanto. No entiendo cual es el drama, si tú disfrutaste el beso.-

-¿Qué?- giró sobre sus talones para darle la cara. -¿cómo voy a disfrutar el beso de un extraño?- sus mejillas estaban incendiadas.

-jaja si cerraste los ojos y permitiste que profundizara el beso.- bajó la mano que tenía en el hombro de Kyoko y la pasó por la delgada cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. –apuesto que si lo vuelvo a hacer…- acercó su boca hasta que su respiración se mezcló con la de ella. –Lo disfrutarías aún más.-terminó de decir con un tono seductor.

Kyoko luchó contra su lado instintivo y empujó a Ren con casi todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo. –no sea tan creído. Ese beso fue algo normal y cerré los ojos porque tenía que actuar para que la farsa que usted se inventó no se fuera a la basura. Hasta luego- empezó a caminar a pasos agigantados por el andén.

Ren se montó rápidamente en el auto y manejó lentamente por la misma acera siguiéndole el paso. –Deja que te lleve a casa, es muy peligroso que andes sola a estas horas.-

Kyoko lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

-Mogami san, no seas tan testaruda. Dije que no me gusta ver a las chicas en problemas y si te vas sola puede pasarte algo, mejor deja que te lleve.-

-No gracias, estoy acostumbrada.- cruzó hacia un callejón por donde no pasaban los carros. El Darumaya estaba a pocas cuadras así que no le preocupaba irse a pie.

Ren suspiró confundido y no tuvo más remedio que seguir hasta su apartamento, le parecía muy descabellado salir del auto y seguir a la chica para cerciorarse de que nada le pasara de camino a casa.

El corazón de Kyoko continuaba latiendo apresuradamente y las cosquillas en su estómago aún no se desvanecían. Llegó al restaurante y se fue directo a su habitación, no sabía que pensar, se sentía tan rara… abrazó su almohada y contó ovejitas para dormirse más rápido y despejar su mente de todo lo que había pasado pero cuando iba pasando la ovejita 23 la imagen se distorsionó y vio a su jefe en forma chibi con orejas de cachorrito.

Ren por su parte no pudo conciliar el sueño, absolutamente toda la noche pensó en esa extraña chica y en… Kyoji, pues el parecido entre ellos era supremamente increíble. Mañana hablaría con él y le preguntaría al respecto. Le exigiría que le contara toda la verdad… _Kyoji y Kyoko… ambos tiene una relación, y no descansaré hasta averiguar cuál es._

_**Continuará**_

_**Bueno aquí está, espero que les haya gustado.**_

**¡Sus respuestas están aquí! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH casi lo olvido por DIOS! Muchas gracias por votar en mi encuesta, de verdad me sirvió mucho conocer su opinión, me alegró saber que la mayoría quiere lo mismo que yo, además me surgieron muchas ideas ya que algunas aparte de escoger las opciones plantearon una trama.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, POR LOS REVIEWS, POR UNIRSE AL GRUPO, POR TODO SU APOYO… muack!**

**Reviews…**

**Joelise:** HI! Jejeje me gusta que te hagan reír mis ocurrencias, Jajajaja. Sabes, yo me he encontrado con fans de la Shoracha leyendo fics RenXKyoko (pues son más abundantes, creo que un 98%, jajaja) al final yo pienso que prefieren a Ren, pero no odian a Shotaro. (Coincido mucho con tus opciones para la revelación de la verdad) Ciao Bella Abbiamo letto più tardi. (sinceramente no sé italiano, jajajaja puse nos leemos luego en el google translate y eso salió, Bye, cuídate!).

**Kariramos:** Hola kari, yo me incline por las mismas opciones, me muero por saborear el momento en que él la esté torturando porque quiere sacarle la verdad de sus labios, Jajajaja… chaus, gracias por tu review, matta ne!

**nickita021:** amiguis, porque no te has vuelto a conectar al dejar rv? … bueno, en todo casi sabes que tu respuesta llega, jejejejje ahh me encantó que me cantaras el happy birthday, muchas gracias. Ohh quieres que sea sorpresa, jijiji okis, haré todo lo posible para dar una sorpresa bien jugosa. Chaus, nos vemos luego. Muack

**Sakura-chan:** Tocaya san! Jajajajajja ummm sería bueno que Ren descubra el gran secreto de Kyoji mientras se está cambiando, aunque también tenía pensada la escena en un sauna, jajajjajajaj me morí de la risa con eso de ¿será igual que abdomen de lavadero?, jajaj nunca lo había escuchado, ni me lo había imaginado pues acá (o por lo menos el lavadero que hay en mi casa) son de un material a base de piedritas y tienen un par de zanjas (a veces tres o cuatro, pero no forman cuadraditos ni nada parecido al abdomen bien formado de un hombre, ajjajajajajaj) jajajjaja espero haber calmado un poquito la sed de tus hormonas por ver más con mi one-shot!. Ijijijiji bueno, saku te amodoro también, bye! Besos

**Neko:** HALLO NEKO CHAN, ¨la mira con ojos de gatito¨ recuerdas que Fanfiction suprime los links, por eso tu review me salió incompleto y no pude agregarte al face…ahh che, no sé ni tu nombre…me gustaría saberlo. :D, bueno si quieres puedes unirte al grupo de face, vale! Arriba está el nombre. Jajaj sipi Ren creyó que todo fue un dulce sueño, jajajaj. Chaus neko chan, besos –nya-.

**Axely:** Hi, jiji sipi, yo también quería jugar un poco con lo de la hermana gemela de Kyoji, jejejej y todo va a empezar desde este capi. Gracias por compartir tu opinión, chauss, besos.

**Rosa Darcy:** HIII NO sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir gracias a ti! (Bueno, por recomendarme you're beautiful, jajajajajaj no había pensado en hacer algo para que a Kyoji no se le vea tan plana su entrepierna, jajajaj creo que ya sabes a que me refiero, ajjajajajaja) así que escogiste la G, umm buenas ideas pero antes de que él le diga que ya sabe quiero que torture a Kyoko hasta el cansancio para que ella se lo diga, jajajajaj. Chaus, nos vemos en face. Vale. Muack

**Julis:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AMIGUIS! Ohohohohohoh sipi, a Ren le va a gustar que su rarito asistente sea una chica, va a sentir un gran alivio pero voy a hacer que se enoje al principio, ajjajajaja (me gusta torturarlo) muejjejejejejeje. Gracias por todos tus reviews, te mando Chokobesotes! Jejejej bye!

_**By sakuraliz 24/04/11**_


	9. Chapter 9

**HI GIRLS! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capi 9! Bueno, el capítulo empieza con un pequeño regalo (BUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA) pero luego lamentablemente aterrizamos-_-. **

...**  
**

**Chicas, gracias por unirse al grupo! Cada vez somos más! Estoy como loca buscando la maldita opción de foro para ponerle más movimiento pero en caso de que no la encuentre hallaré otra forma de publicar lo que quiero. (Quizá a través de la opción documento) jejeje **

**Bueno ya pasen a leer, espero que les guste! Muack… gracias por leer y por sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 9**

-Tsuruga san… Tsuruga san esto no es correcto, yo no soy lo que usted cree, le he mentido todo este tiempo.- Kyoko estaba acostada en la cama de Ren y él yacía encima suyo apoyándose en sus rodillas con las manos a lado y lado de la cabeza de ella.

-no me importa, sólo sé que me gustas, qué quiero tener tu cuerpo contra el mío y acariciar tu piel hasta el cansancio. Deseo tenerte a mi lado, hacerte mía hoy y todas las noches…sencillamente porque… te quiero Kyoko…- acercó su rostro hasta besar esos dulces y rosáceos labios que le pertenecían a la chica de sus sueños. Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, podría quedarse una eternidad saboreándolos y no se cansaría. Pronto, sus manos dejaron de estar inmóviles y comenzaron un recorrido lento y pasivo por el cuerpo femenino.

El beso se tornó feroz con el andar del tiempo, las caricias sobre la tela del fino camisón cesaron para dar paso a unas más directas y ardientes.

Ren abandonó sus labios y dejó un reguero de abrasadores besos desde el mentón hasta el cuello. –Eres exquisita.- le susurró antes de trazar la curva de su oreja con la lengua.

Kyoko permitió el escape de un gemido ante la increíble sensación y abrazó la espalda desnuda de Ren haciendo más cercano el contacto. Aunque tenían puesta la mayoría de la ropa estaban tan pegados que ella podía sentir perfectamente la dureza de él rozándole el vientre.

Él dejó su juguetón escrutinio sobre el oído de Kyoko y levantó el rostro para mirarla tiernamente. No aguantó las ganas y volvió a atrapar sus labios en un abrasador beso qué sólo la falta de oxígeno hizo que se rompiera.

Ren dio un fugaz beso en su nariz y comenzó un tortuoso descenso de febriles labios sobre la piel que tenía al descubierto. Bajó su rostro hasta el abdomen de Kyoko y levantó suavemente la blusa hasta que pudo ver el corpiño de encaje blanco que ella usaba.

El color pálido se esfumó de sus mejillas dando paso a uno borgoña. Sintió que esos ojos turbios; fijos en su pecho, le quemaban cada célula del cuerpo. No podía pensar claramente, su cuerpo quería estar con el apuesto hombre que la detallaba pero su mente se encontraba en un problemático debate tratando de llegar a la respuesta correcta.

Él deslizó una mano por debajo de la espalda de ella y hábilmente desabrochó la única prenda que le impedía ver los delicados senos.

La vergüenza se apoderó de su ser cuando él quitó el sostén y procedió a besar y juguetear con sus redondeces, instintivamente cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquel deleite. El calor, el placer y el deseo, cave vez se hacían más intensos…

-¡Kyoko chan!- escuchó una voz femenina que la llamaba. Se alarmó notoriamente y abrió los ojos de un solo golpe. La luz que anunciaba la mañana fastidió su adormilada vista.

-Kyoko chan, te va a coger la tarde para ir al trabajo ¡si no te levantas ya!-

-¡EHHH!- se paró de la cama como un resorte…_un momento, ¿y dónde está Tsuruga san? Hace unos segundos estaba encima de mí, bes… _se sonrojó de sólo recordarlo. -gracias por despertarme Okamisan- _Dios mío, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Okami san no me hubiera despertado? ¿Habría…hhhhecho eeeel "¡amor!" con Tsuruga san en sueños?... ¡¿es eso posible?_

-Kyoko chan estás muy roja, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupada la señora y puso una mano en la frente de Kyoko para confirmar sus sospechas.

-perfectamente.- se deshizo de las cobijas y se paró de la cama.

-¡estás hirviendo! No hay duda de que tienes fiebre, será mejor que vuelvas a la cama-

-claro que no, Okamisan. ¡El deber me llama!-

Miró el reloj que estaba encima de la mesa y casi pega un grito al descubrir la hora, ¡era tardísimo! Inmediatamente cogió su toalla y corrió hacia el baño, se desvistió a toda velocidad y abrió la llave de la ducha a máxima potencia.

Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras las gotas de agua caían ayudándole a bajar su temperatura. El incesante cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre se iba calmando lentamente pero su corazón aún latía acelerado.

Kyoko llevó una mano a su boca y rozó con los dedos sus labios. Recordó los apasionados besos que Ren le había dado, primero cuando estuvo enfermo; luego cuando la defendió frente a Sho y por último en su descabellado sueño. Deslizó lentamente su mano por la mitad de su pecho, bajó hasta su ombligo y llegó a su parte más íntima.

Tanteó superficialmente la sensible zona y se extrañó al sentir aquel líquido viscoso. ¡_Noooooo! –_Gritó interiormente un poco afligida_- esto mismo pasó la noche en que Shotaro entró a escondidas a mi cuarto y empezó a besarme "asquerosamente". Aunque yo le decía que se detuviera él no me hacía caso, bajó hasta mi cuello…-_¡_ash_!-balbuceó con asco…_ gracias al cielo escuchamos los pasos del señor Fuwa y eso bastó para asustar al bastardo ese. Luego de que él salió por la ventana, yo corrí hasta el baño muy nerviosa, me sentía extraña… y también tenía los interiores un poco húmedos. _

_¡Maldición!, ¿cómo puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione de esa forma? ¿Cómo puedo olvidar todo lo que ha pasado con mi jefe y verlo sólo como un hombre del montón?; ¡insignificante!_

_ ¿Exactamente cómo lo veo? Sé que no es cariño o amor lo que siento por él, jajaja ni más faltaba… pero de todas formas hay algo que me atrae en ese hombre, por más que quiera no puedo negarlo…_

_Además…_

_¿Qué fue ese sueño tan extraño? es como si quisiera estar de esa forma con Tsuruga san… ¡NO! Eso no es cierto…realmente no quiero volver a estar con un hombre… ¡nunca!, mantendré la poca pureza que me queda hasta el día de mi muerte…_

Kyoko llevó las manos a su cabeza. Sentía unas fuertes punzadas casi tan fuertes como las del dolor de su pecho.

_Maldito Shotaro, te robaste mi inocencia… yo quería hacerlo con una persona que me amara y SER CONSCIENTE DE ELLO… pero todo salió al revés, ni siquiera me querías y tampoco me dejaste saber qué se sentía hacer el amor o tener sexo ¡qué diablos! _

_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué sigo pensando en algo que me aflige? ¡ya no más! No lo aguanto… ¡Compréndelo Kyoko! si recuerdas tu anterior vida, sin duda la cara del estúpido de Shotaro volverá a tu mente, ¡olvídalo! Prohíbele a tus neuronas que hagan sinapsis en su beneficio… _

Un apretujado nudo se fue forjando en su garganta, las lágrimas empezaron a caer mezcladas con el agua. Parecía que sus piernas no querían sostenerla y tambalearon hasta que la hicieron caer de rodillas.

* * *

_Pero sí que se tarda esta niña…_

*Piii* *Piii* el pito del auto de la compañía se escuchaba desde afuera del Darumaya.

_Dios, ya llegaron por ella y ni siquiera bajó a desayunar…_ -¿Kyoko chan, ya casi sales?- habló desde el pasillo.

-¿Kyoko chan?...- dios tres golpecitos en la puerta -¿estás bien, Kyoko chan?- al no escuchar respuesta procedió a entrar. –con permiso…- se le hizo raro que no estuviera en su habitación. Ya hacía varios minutos que debería haber salido del baño, sin embargo todavía se escuchaba la ducha.

La puerta estaba entreabierta así que entró disimuladamente, en la cortina se veía la silueta de una mujer sentada, abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Kyoko chan?- volvió a llamarla pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

La señora corrió lentamente la cortina y se sorprendió al ver a Kyoko en posición fetal-¿Kyoko?- Ella parecía no escucharla, entonces cerró la llave y acarició la cabeza de la chica mientras la volvía a llamar, ahora en un tono más preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa niña?- Okami puso su mano en la espalda de Kyoko…- ¡santos cielos!, ¡estás ardida en fiebre!, sal rápido de la ducha y ve a la cama… -prácticamente le gritó con una voz muy nerviosa.

Al ver que no reaccionaba cogió una toalla y empezó a secarle el cabello y el cuerpo. –le mandaré a decir a Tsuruga san que estás muy enferma. Estoy segura que entenderá tu ausencia en el trabajo-

…_Tsuruga san… ese solo nombre trajo consigo un rayito de luz que se filtró en la oscuridad de su memoria. _Escuchó a lo lejos una voz preocupada, cada vez se sentía más cerca hasta que pudo determinar que era la de Okami san. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio las baldosas azules del baño-¿umm qué hago aquí?-

-¿acaso no te acuerdas? Te estabas bañando…-respondió la señora muy preocupada mientras la ayudaba a poner de pie.

-ahhh si- murmuró por lo bajo y se terminó de cubrir con la toalla. -no sé que me pasó, pero ya estoy bien, iré a vestirme-

-¡no señorita! Hace unos segundos estabas inconsciente y la fiebre aún no te ha bajado, es mejor que te quedes en cama-

-no puedo faltar al trabajo por un insignificante resfriado, Okami san.- respondió aburrida. No tenía ni pizca de su usual ánimo.

_Ahhhh mi niña, es inútil hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿no_? -los jóvenes y su terquedad Dios mío. Ummm está bien…. iré a decirle al chofer de Tsuruga san que te espere-

-Gracias-

* * *

_Qué extraño, Kyoji aún no ha llegado…_ Ren se acomodó en su oficina mientras tomaba un café. _Él no suele llegar tarde, ¿será que le pasó algo? O ¿estará molesto por lo que le dije de las mentiras? Umm no creo que sea eso, ayer vino a trabajar común y corriente._

_Ahh me porté muy mal con él, ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra después de todo lo que hizo por mí el fin de semana. Tengo que arreglar las cosas si quiero que me cuente acerca de Kyoko, estoy seguro de que la conoce, de otra forma ella no hubiera sabido lo de la asociación con Asuka. _

_Tienen que ser familiares, son demasiado parecidos…_

* * *

Kyoko se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se montó en el auto de la empresa no sin antes disculparse por su larga tardanza.

En todo el camino se quedó pensativa. Estaba más que segura que hoy su jefe iba a sacar a flote el tema de Kyoko, así que tendría que pensar detalladamente en lo que iba a decir para no embarrarla como la vez pasada.

Al llegar a la empresa Kyoji entró muy nervioso a la oficina, sabía perfectamente que su jefe lo iba a reprender.

-llegas tarde- la voz fría de Ren denotaba antipatía.

-lo siento- pronunció muy bajito agachando la cabeza.

-siéntate, necesito hablar de algo muy serio-

Kyoji hizo lo que su jefe le pidió, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. _Nooo ¡hasta aquí llegó todo!, me va a despedir…. y ni siquiera puedo explicarle el motivo de mi tardanza porque fue culpa de ese absurdo sueño._

-ayer fui dar una conferencia a los de turismo en la Todai… pensé que te iba a encontrar allá-

_¡Santos cielos! Estoy en graves problemas, olvidé que él sabía que estudio allá, ¡que tal que haya preguntado por el alumno Kyoji kawabata! Dios, ya no puedo salir de esta._ Los nervios y el miedo a ser descubierta la empezaron a marear.

-pero me encontré con una sorpresa…- seguía llevando la situación con rodeos para ver si su asistente tomaba la iniciativa y decía la verdad. -¿Kyoji?- el chico estaba inmóvil con la vista perdida hacia la nada.

-¡Hey Kyoji!- Ren estiró su mano para tocar el hombro del muchacho y zarandearlo un poco – ¿Estás bien?- Tsuruga se paró de su asiento preocupado y levantó con su mano la cabeza de Kyoji que había caído recostada en el escritorio.

_Este chico está hirviendo. _Ren trató de despertarlo pero no lo logró, parecía como si estuviera sumergido en un profundo sueño. Cargó entre sus brazos a su asistente y lo recostó en el sillón para que estuviera más cómodo mientras conseguía ayuda.

_De seguro está así por la mojada de aquella noche, debo hacer algo para ayudarlo._ Cogió su celular y llamó a su mejor amigo que estaba a sólo unas cuantas oficinas de la suya. –Hola Yashiro, ¿sabes que se hace cuando alguien está desmayado?- preguntó ingenuamente y preocupado.

-¿Eh?... ¿Ehhhhhh?...- se escuchó un piiiiii que significaba que la persona había colgado.

Ren miró su celular, pensó que había sido una falla así que volvió a marcar.

-¿QUÉ PASÓ REN?- Yashiro entró sin llamar a la puerta y casi pega un grito al ver a Kyoji "dormido" en el sillón -¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?-

-¡Hey! No armes tanto alboroto, van a pensar que maté a alguien…-Ren meneó la cabeza hacia los lados y guardó de nuevo su celular. -eres un exagerado al entrar así-

-pero sonabas preocupado, pensé que había pasado algo grave y que eras el culpable-

_Dios, ¿qué clase de amigo tengo? _–estaba hablando con Kyoji san cuando de repente se desmayó-

El de gafas lo miró con desconfianza. –De seguro lo estabas regañando y el pobre no pudo aguantar tanta presión.- ya una vez había sucedido eso en el colegio, su forma de tratar a las personas cuando se equivocaban no era para nada amable.

-¡no le hice nada!... El sábado nos mojamos de camino a casa así que probablemente está resfriado-

_El __**sábado**_(cumpleaños de Ren) _**nos **__mojamos de __**camino a casa, **__un momento, ¿pasó su cumpleaños con Kyoji? ¿Desde cuándo pasa tanto tiempo con un empleado?_

-hey hey hey, por tu cara me doy cuenta que te estás haciendo ideas extrañas. El sábado Kyoji fue a mi apartamento y me ayudó con el tabulado. Cuando fui a dejarlo al Darumaya mi auto se pinchó y al salir a colocar el repuesto nos mojamos-

-ammmmmm- respondió dubitativo, su intuición le decía que Ren sólo le había contado una parte de la verdadera historia.

-ahh…hayyyy…- el chico del sofá estaba emitiendo unos quejidos.

El par de hombres recordaron el porqué estaban ahí.

-¡Kyoji! ¿Qué tienes?- Ren se acercó y tocó su frente.

Kyoko movió la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeó repetidamente hasta que aclaró su vista. –me… me duele mucho la cabeza…

Yukihito recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Kyoji y se quedó pensativo – ¿hace cuanto que no vas a un médico?

-no lo sé, Yashiro san- la verdad ni se acordaba. Nunca le había prestado atención a eso porque se consideraba una chica muy saludable.

-estás pálido y delgado, demasiado, diría yo. ¿Acaso no comes bien? o ¿te sobrecargas con el trabajo?- dedujo sabiamente el de lentes.

-no, estoy bien.- trató de levantarse.

-es verdad, Kyoji. Trabajas casi todo el día y estudias en la noche, debe ser agotador.-comentó Ren y lo ayudó a sentar.

-ya ves, estoy seguro que tu desmayo fue a causa del cansancio, no parecen síntomas de un resfriado.- miró firmemente a su mejor amigo- permite que se tome el día libre, Ren-

-sí, no entiendo para que viniste hoy si no te sentías bien. Te voy a dar dos días libres para que descanses y veas a un doctor-

Yashiro levantó las cejas muy asombrado por la respuesta del pelinegro. En todos los a años que llevaban juntos jamás lo había visto ser tan flexible, casi nunca daba permisos a sus empleados y a Kyoji le estaba dando ¡dos días!

-no se preocupe Tsuruga san, le aseguro que estoy bien. – las palabras que salían de su boca no eran acordes con lo que expresaba su cuerpo. –Tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente para esta semana-

-¿y es que crees que no puedo hacerlo sólo?- fingió indignación para que así su asistente no tuviera opción de refutar.

-no quise decir eso- agachó la cabeza apenada.

-bien, entonces vamos-

-¿ehhh?- Ren pasó un brazo de Kyoji por su hombro y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-más tarde vuelvo.- la extraña pareja salió de la oficina.

_¿Qué, lo va a llevar a casa? ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan caritativo? No digo que antes fuera despiadado, pero sí era despreocupado respecto a los demás, ¿qué le está pasando a Ren? ¿Por qué está cambiando tanto?_

_ummm  
_

_Nunca me había fijado pero… Kyoji no parece un chico. Las facciones de su rostro se ven muy delicadas. Su boca y sus ojos son más pequeños de lo normal, no tiene bozo y ni siquiera señal de que se rasure, sus brazos son delgados y lampiños; incluso parece que fueran demasiado frágiles… ¿será que Ren no lo ve como un hombre y por eso lo trata de manera especial?_

Yashiro se quedó pensativo en la oficina y decidió prestarle más atención a Kyoji pues tenía su sospecha de que algo andaba raro._  
_

* * *

Ren acompañó a Kyoji hasta el restaurante. Ella no quería que él entrara, pero no tenía el semblante para decir que estaba bien y que podía irse tranquilo.

Se sentaron en la sala, Ren aún estaba inquieto por la chica que conoció el día anterior y no se iba a ir del Darumaya hasta que su asistente le aclarara las cosas.

-ummm- no sabía cómo empezar la conversación-¿te sientes un poco mejor?-

-ummm-_ ¿Dios, porque no simplemente se va?, no quiero tenerlo cerca, apuesto que ahora va a empezar con su sondeo de preguntas… por favor Okami san y Taisho, lleguen rápido y saquen a este señor de aquí -_¡sí, muy bien! aunque creo que lo mejor sería descansar…- emitió una voz somnolienta.

_Será mejor ir al punto, la sencilla pregunta es…_ -¿tú conoces a Kyoko Mogami?- se fijó muy bien en la reacción de su asistente.

A Kyoko se le erizaron hasta los pelos de la nuca, los nervios empezaron a consumirla, tanto que una gotita de sudor resbaló cautelosamente por su rostro.

- es extremadamente parecida a ti. Estudia lo mismo que tú en la misma universidad y en el mismo horario. Es bajita y de contextura delgada, su cabello tiene reflejos anaranjados y sus ojos son mieles. Es muy inteligente y bonita. ¿Te es familiar?-

_¡Changos! Piensa Kyoko, ummm no sería bueno inventar una nueva excusa para justificar la existencia de "mi hermana", esa es la razón más lógica que puedo darle._ –Sí, es mi gemela.- respondió escuetamente desviando la mirada, pues se había sonrojado un poco al oírlo decir que ella le parecía bonita; era la primera vez que recibía ese cumplido.

Ren levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa y se quedó un rato callado…

_¿Se supone que este silencio es para que yo siga hablando? _La chica empezó a entrelazar los dedos, no sabía si era mejor quedarse callada o empezar con la historia hollywodense que había estado armando la noche anterior.

-ella es Mogami y tu Kawabata…- comentó Ren en un tono dubitativo.

_¡Oups! ¡Primer fallo! No había pensado en eso… ¡un momento!- _su padre es Hizuri y usted Tsuruga.- su voz imitó el tono de Ren.

-eso es otra historia…- evadió el tema como hacía usualmente.- ¿ella vive aquí?- observó de un lado a otro para detallar cuantas habitaciones alcanzaba a distinguir.

-¡NO!- respondió por inercia.

-¿pero viene a menudo?- denotaba interés.

-¡NO!... casi no la veo, ni siquiera en la universidad; estamos en grupos diferentes… disculpe Tsuruga san, ¿a qué se debe tanto interés?-

-simple curiosidad… -hizo una extraña mueca con los labios- aunque, a decir verdad, tu hermana me llama la atención-

_¿Ehh? ¿Qué significa llamar la atención en el Diccionario de Tsuruga Ren? -_¿en qué sentido?-

-en el sentido de… curiosidad ¿puede ser?- Sonrió para sí- ¿sabes? Podríamos ir a comer a algún lado los cuatro-

-¿qué? ¿Cuáles 4?-

-tú, Sakura san, Mogami san y yo-

_¿Qué? ¿Está loco? ¿Por qué diablos haríamos una cita doble? –_no lo creo, Kyoko está muy ocupada y ni siquiera tengo el número de Sakura san.- había olvidado por completo el papelito que una vez la ojiverde le dio.

-estoy seguro que podemos hallar un espacio para que nos reunamos y, si no me equivoco, Sakura san trabaja en D&G. Vamos Kyoji, tú puedes ayudarme, quiero tener una cita con tu hermana-

_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Una C-I-T-A ¿escuché bien? CITA: Centro de Investigación Totalmente Apartado… bueno ese es mi concepto, pues vivo completamente aislada de las citas… ¡un momento! ¡¿Él quiere tener una cita conmigo? Pues… eso fue lo que dijo… ¡Changos! Tocó el plan B. _–ella tiene novio-

-No me digas que es el estúpido rubio- no tenía ni la menor idea del nombre de ese tipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Usted conoce a Sho?- fingió extrañeza.

-no sé si así se llama. Pero es rubio, alto, engreído y cree que Mogami san es de él-

-ahh sí, ese es el imbécil de Shotaro-

-por lo que veo a ti también te cae mal, ¿él es el novio de Mogami?-

-no, lo fue hasta hace algún tiempo. Pero el bastardo ese, al parecer quiere algo más de ella-

-oh ya veo, Mogami san es muy inteligente como para salir con alguien como él. Entonces no hay problema-

-¿umm? ¿Para qué?-

-para conquistarla-

_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡Diablos! ¿Qué está pasando aquí_? -No. Ella tiene novio, ¿recuerda?- _por favor Tsuruga san, olvídese de esa idea tan absurda._

-sí, pero eso no me importa.- respondió con franqueza.

-pero a mí sí. Este chico la quiere de verdad y no permitiría que ella lo cambiara por alguien como usted.-_ tengo que hallar la forma de que se olvide de ese capricho._

Ren frunció el seño enojado, ¿y cómo era él? ¿Por qué Kyoji hablaba en un tono tan despectivo? – ¿Y se puede saber por qué?- preguntó sarcástico.

-porque usted es…- no sabía exactamente qué decir…- porque usted…-

-¿yo qué?- subió la voz, estaba harto de los rodeos.

-¡es un hombre que no valora a nadie!- se le salió la frase sin pensarla. Antes creía eso de Ren, pero ahora él le había demostrado que no era así. Trató de disculparse pero su jefe fue más rápido y lo calló con su expresión.

-¿No valoro a nadie?- repitió las palabras sintiendo una espinita punzante en su pecho. Si esas palabras las hubiera dicho otra persona no les habría prestado atención pero ¡Kyoji! Él era el único que había visto su lado verdadero.

-me lo demostró en el cumpleaños de su madre, en la despedida de su padre, en la oficina cuando echó a esa chica y… - en realidad no sabía qué más decir. Se sentía mal al decirle esas cosas, sabía que lo estaba lastimando.

-¿a…sí?, Pues te demostraré lo contrario y Mogami san será quien me ayude a lograrlo.- se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta. –hasta luego Kawabata san.

**Continuará**

**HEY! ¿COMO ESTAN? Si lo sé, queremos más… pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo -_-**

**El próximo capi supongo que lo subiré dentro de 15 días, ya saben cualquier cosa pueden escribirme en el grupo, o si quieren adicionar algo acepto con gusto sus sugerencias. Ahhhh además hay veces que se me salen los avances, como ese del sauna y el de Ren atado con unos grilletes a la cama, jajajajaja.**

**JEJEJE pasen a leer sus respuestas, Matta ne! Muack!**

**Kariramos:** Hola kari, jejej creo que ya te había respondido en el grupo pero pues total aquí también van unas cuantas palabritas, jejeje Ren es muy atrevido, jaja por ahí una me dijo que ojalá Kyoko le hubiera dado un rodillazo, jajaj la verdad no se me ocurrió, es que no quería ser cruel con mi Ren pero igual aunque no le pegue Kyoko no va a ceder tan fácil ante Ren. Chaus, amiga. Besos.

**Julis:** jajaj Juli así que tambíen ahs visto you're beautifull, yo me lo terminé hace como tres semanas y pues de ahí me surgieron grandiosas ideas, claro que las modificaré un poco. Jejejejej Kyoko va a estar hasta el cuello de tantos aprietos, te lo juro, tanto que la harán recurrir a mentiras un tanto tontas pero que funcionarán en el momento. BUAJAJJAJAJA chaus, gracias por tu review.

**Sakura-chan:** ohh que pena que se haya terminado tu semana de vagaciones, jajaja cuando tienes las vacas reales? Yo salgo de la u en junio y vos?... sabes amiguis, a mi musa como que te escuchó decir que estuviera a full y así lo hizo, toda esta semana sacó tiempo para inspirarme, jejeje. Chocobexotes, pues… le como se desesfrita un cerebro? Jajajaj quisiera saberlo para ayudarte, jjajajajaj. Muack

**Neko:** chan! Ohh me alegra tenerte en face y en mi grupo, así podremos estar mas en contacto y comentar sobre skip beat y demás animes, ajjajajaja chaus, nos vemos luego… muack

**nickita021:** hola nicky (porque no te has vuelto a logear?) amiguis que más? Actualmente estas escribiendo un fic? Como vas con la U? extraño hablar contigo! Me alegra que aún sigas aquí, jjajaj y pues sip, a Ren le gusto Kyoko y va a ser todo lo posible por conquistarla, muejejejejje! Chaus, Matta ne!

**Karin:** jojojoe nunca me había imaginado tenerte aquí, pero bueno, me alegra que ahora sepas que es un fic! Hay de muchos tipos y pues este es mi estilo. siempre respondo mis reviews (pues los valoro mucho) y pues a las que están registradas les envió un MP y a las demás pues no tengo otra opción que dejarles mi respuesta a final del capi. PD: cuando escribí esta respuesta aún no habías creado la cuenta, Yuna) amiga, creo que no te había hecho una advertencia y es que en mi fic se tratan temas que creo que no te gustan (pues siempre haces una carita toda chistosa cuando se mencionan, jajaja( Jejje no sé que más decirte pero pues la invitación a que continúes leyendo está abierta, por si te animas. Gracias por tu review. Bye!

**Rosa Darcy:** wow por fin llegué a tu review (cada vez son más! ) AJJAJAJ un rodillazo hubiese estado buenísimo, ahah changos! Pero no se me ocurrió, es que en el fonde a Kyoko le gustó ese beso (ya viste que sueño tan pervertido tuvo hoy, jajajja( así que no reaccionó violentamente, en cambio donde hubiese sido con Sho lo habría hecho picadillo. Sipi, tengo planeada una la competencia de Ren, hasta ahora he pensado en dos, jajajaja pero si sale un tercero no me enojo, ajjajajajjajajaj jajaj yo tambíen estoy enojada por cualpa del manga, pero bueno, mis fics alivianan ese enojo. Nos vemos luego. Bye! Besos.

**By Sakuraliz 06/05/11**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_¡Ahhh! No entiendo para qué fui al médico si sabía lo que me iba a decir:_

-señorita, lo que usted tiene no es nada más ni nada menos que estrés laboral. Las alteraciones en su ánimo, el nerviosismo y dolores de cabeza son síntomas característicos. Según lo que me dijo, usted vive muy ocupada con el estudio y el trabajo y no cuenta con el apoyo de sus padres ni ninguna otra persona que la ayude. Comprendo que es muy duro tener que afrontar el mundo sola… también el estrés se presenta cuando nos encontramos inmersos en una situación que creemos que es peligrosa y que no podremos resolver positivamente, aunque supongo que esa no es su situación. En todo caso, lo mejor que le puedo recomendar es que se tome las cosas con calma, organice su tiempo de tal forma que su rutina diaria sea más llevadera, haga a menudo ejercicios de respiración, duerma bien, aliméntese sanamente, salga a divertirse con sus amigos o practique alguna actividad que le produzca buenos sentimientos y la haga olvidar de los problemas. Si la situación se complica dígase a usted misma "Tiempo fuera" y tómese unos segundos para meditar.

-En el congreso de Neurociencias de 2008 se presentó una investigación que sugiere masticar chicle para combatir el estrés. Todavía no se sabe si el responsable de este efecto es el azúcar, el sabor o la mecánica de masticar, pero ya a muchos de mis pacientes les ha servido; le aconsejo que pruebe este método, aunque no lo crea, el estrés pude llegar a ser muy peligroso si no se trata.

_Ahh como se supone que tome las cosas con calma y tranquilamente si en la mitad del día pretendo ser un chico, que supuestamente es mi gemelo… mi única amiga cree que soy hombre, le atraigo a una mujer y sueño cosas pervertidas con un personaje prohibido ¡ARGGGG!… estoy en peligro inminente todo el tiempo… además el sólo nombre de mi jefe me estresa; sus acciones, su voz, su mirada, ¡DIABLOS! Todo en ese hombre provoca un trastorno en mí._

_ammmm_

_Bueno, al menos saqué algo productivo de mi visita; aprendí que masticar chicle no sólo puede producir caries y gastritis sino que ayuda a combatir el estrés… lo usaré de vez en cuando, así sea para distraerme de pensamientos que tengan que ver con Tsuruga Ren._

_Pensándolo bien, gracias al tal estrés, mañana tengo el día libre... ¡wiiiiiiiiiii! Ya estoy mucho mejor, ummm creo que la cara de mi jefe es la que me enferma, gracias a Dios que en casa y en clase estoy a salvo de verlo._

Kyoko iba feliz hacia la universidad, parecía que en vez de caminar flotaba de la dicha.

-Te vas a caer si sigues caminando tan elevada, parece que tu cabeza estuviera en otro mundo- un hombre alto comentó mientras se acercaba a ella para seguirle el paso.

Ella trató de ignorarlo y aceleró su marcha. Empuñó sus manos para tenerlas listas ante cualquier percance.

-¡Hey! espérame, vamos al mismo lugar, podemos irnos juntos.- caminó rápidamente para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué diablos vas a hacer allá?- preguntó en un tono lleno de ira e hizo todo lo posible por dejarlo atrás.

-pues lo mismo que tú; estudiar.- se detuvo y sonrió ampliamente demostrando burla y egocentrismo.

-¡QUÉ!- frenó en seco y apretó más sus puños, _un momento Kyoko, no le demuestres que estás furiosa, juega con la misma moneda. _ -No me digas que…- llevó una mano a su boca y extendió sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa- ¡te contrataron para estudiar las partículas de polvo!… jajaja ya sabía yo que las míseras suciedades no podían estar mucho tiempo separadas.

-¡ja! Que graciosa…-rió con ironía.- cuando dejarás de ser tan tonta, en verdad soy un nuevo alumno.

-si claro…. uuuuuuu cuando dejarás de ser tan patético, engreído, sarnoso, vanagloriado, pedante, repugnante, idiota…- iba a seguir con su lista de adjetivos despectivos (Un día pegó una imagen de Sho en su pared y empezó a lanzarle dardos a medida que encontraba más insultos en el diccionario) pero Shotaro le embutió una bola de chocolate para callarla.

Kyoko la iba a escupir pero él fue más rápido, la jaló del cuello de la blusa y pegó bruscamente sus labios contra los de ella.

A diferencia de lo que él pensaba, ella no se quedó pasmada, al contrario; lo empujó fuertemente y como él no quiso soltara ella empezó a emitir sonidos que indicaban ganas de vomitar.

Ante tal amenaza él la apartó, siempre había sido muy delicado y asquiento. –Eres asquerosa- le gritó limpiándose su boca con las mangas de la camisa.

-ghau…ghau …GHAU…- en realidad parecía que Kyoko iba a trasbocar. Ella de aposta se acercó a él y le escupió con chocolate y todo en sus zapatos.

Sho de auto reflejo la empujó pero no fue consciente de que lo hizo con mucha fuerza.

Kyoko tastabillo hasta que perdió el equilibrio y calló sentada en la carretera. –¡Auch!- gritó al sentir el asfalto chocarse contra su trasero.

A los pocos segundos escuchó un fuerte totazo contra la pared. Abrió los ojos y vio que era Sho el que yacía de espaldas mientras alguien lo sujetaba del cuello.

-bastardo, ni siquiera vale la pena que me ensucie las manos con tu sangre.- lo jaloneó y de un solo tirón hizo que cayera al piso.

Kyoko se asustó, estaba oscuro y entre las sombras había aparecido una bestia salvaje envuelta en un velo negro.

-Sh…- Su voz tembló cuando observó el cuerpo que había caído en el suelo y trataba torpemente de levantarse.

La figura del "héroe negro" de la escena se fue haciendo más clara a medida que se acercaba. –¿Estás bien?- flexionó un poco sus rodillas y extendió una mano para ayudarla.

Abrió temerosamente los ojos y parpadeó encandelillada por la blancura resplandeciente de esa sonrisa. _¡DONDE ESTÁN MIS CHICLES!_ Más rápido que un trueno esculcó en su bolso hasta sacar el paquete de pastillas de goma. Se embutió cuatro y masticó repetidamente.

-soy yo… no tienes por qué temer…-era increíble que una voz tan dulce saliera de un hombre cuyo semblante producía escalofríos. Vestía totalmente de negro; con una gabardina, botas y guantes de cuero.- tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-¿Tsu… Tsuu?...

-¿Qué? ¡¿No reconoces al animal de tu novio?- gritó el Sho cuando terminó de ponerse en pie.

Ren giró su cabeza milimétricamente y lo fulminó con su mirada.- ¿Animal? ….aquel que se atreve a empujar a una chica… ese sí es un animal.

Sho retrocedió disimulando sus nervios.

Kyoko se levantó y fue acogida por un abrazo de medio lado que irradiaba posesividad –aléjate de mi Shotaro, ¡lárgate de esta ciudad y si es posible del mundo entero!

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- respondió el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás, la mirada del hombre que tenía abrazada a Kyoko le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Por qué no?, con gusto te ayudo a desaparecer- Ren sonrió mostrándole su mano empuñada. _Le encantaba jugar en su rol de chico malo… hace mucho que no había podido mostrarlo y jamás imaginó que en su noche de "espía" volviera a salir a flote._

-Porque estudio en el mismo lugar que tú, es inevitable que nos veamos las caras.- ocultó su miedo tras una sonrisa.

-eso falta por comprobar, es muy difícil que un imbécil como tú entre… y si por desgracia ocurriera ese milagro entonces ¡mantente fuera de mi vista!

-¡no lo haré!, así ese alienígena gótico se me venga encima, jamás dejaré de mirar lo que es mío…-habló supremamente confiado.- ¿Qué vas hacer?, ¿Huir?, como cuando te fuiste de Kyoto… eres una cobarde.

Kyoko tragó pesado, en realidad estaba asustada; Sho apostó su virginidad, se burló millones de veces de ella, la acababa de empujar… realmente no sabía qué hacer.

-entonces… yo estaré aquí para partirte la cara cada vez que te acerques a mi novia, hasta que seas tú el que tenga que huir como un vil cobarde.

-¡jaa! Eso lo veremos…- tomó mucho valor para caminar hacia el frente y empujar con su hombro el de Ren.

Tsuruga sólo hizo una mala cara y lo dejó pasar, le importaba más la chica que pelearse con un estúpido – ¿Mogami san?

Ella lo miró pero no dijo nada…

Él vio sus ojos bañados en miedo y la abrazó para reconfortarla.-no te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

Kyoko lo separó rápidamente a medida que masticaba la goma babosa. –si claro, como si eso fuera posible. Usted es un completo desconocido.

-eso no es cierto, soy tu novio de mentiras.- rió pícaramente

Un leve sonrojo acogió sus mejillas ante esa sonrisa traviesa *cof* -en todo caso es mentira… deje de cruzarse en mi camino.-_ tengo que apartarlo, de lo contrario descubrirá quien soy._

-¿entonces no quieres que sea mentira?- levantó una ceja haciendo una de sus tantas caritas seductoras mientras trataba de acorralarla con sus brazos.

_Oh por Dios, en realidad no sé… ¡Como que no sabes!... Obviamente no quieres ser su novia… _-nunca dije eso, yo tengo novio, de verdad.-desvió su mirada para que no pudiera leer en sus ojos que era mentira.

-¿Sí? ¿Y dónde está?... debería él defenderte de tu psicópata ex novio y no yo…-consiguió efectivamente lo que quería; que se topara con la pared para que no pudiera huir.

_¡Changos! Esta vez debo inventarme algo creíble, no puedo decir que mi novio vive o estudia cerca porque con lo insistente que es, va a querer conocerlo y al final tendré que buscar novio falso… -_está viajando, es un hombre muy ocupado._- _terminó de decir con un tono despectivo.

-¿insinúas que yo no lo soy?... -¿_crees que me disfrazo de criminal en las noches para seguir a una chica sospechosa porque no tengo nada que hacer?_

-supongo que usted también lo es. No entiendo que hace aquí perdiendo el tiempo con una chica como yo.- su voz era cada vez más cortante, ni siquiera se había intimidado con la cercanía de Ren.

-vine para ver a tu hermano- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para no quedar como un idiota que estaba ahí sólo por verla…

-¿Ahh si?…-se puso muy feliz al saber que su jefe estaba preocupado por él… bueno por ella.- Nii san sigue muy enfermo, no pudo venir a estudiar hoy…muchas gracias por darle el día libre.- hizo una pequeña venia.

Ren sonrió por el cambio de actitud que tomó Kyoko…_ se vuelve más amable si hago cosas que ayuden a su hermano; es muy comprensible, ahora ya sé por cual camino meterme. ummm se supone que debería estar enojado con Kyoji por lo que me dijo ayer, pero... en realidad él tiene un tanto de razón... –_de nada, soy una persona que se preocupa por el bien de sus trabajadores. Es una pena que no esté aquí, necesitaba entregarle un informe para que lo revisara cuando estuviera mejor, iré personalmente a entregárselo.

-¡Qué!, ¿va a ir ya?- los nervios empezaron a salir a flote.

-sí, ¿cuál es el problema?...-la reacción de ella le pareció extraña

Kyoko introdujo otro par de chicles en su boca.

- ummm ¿comes tanto de eso porque todavía tienes el sabor del hocico de tu Ex?...-amaba el olor a menta, tenía muchas ganas de besarla, quitarle un poco de su chicle y de paso hacerla olvidar el contacto con el rubio.

-¡sí! Exacto… esa es la razón, es insoportable tener la asquerosa sensación de sus labios tocando los míos.- _usted provoca un estrés demasiado alto que ni siquiera los chicles pueden controlar._

-¿quieres que te enseñe un método más efectivo?

-¡sí!- respondió sin pensar, por alguna razón ella creía que él se refería al estrés. Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Ren se acercó y sin dudar un segundo la agarró suavemente de la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella.

_¡Wait! ¡wait! ¡wait! Devolvámonos a la parte de la historia donde usted pregunta si quiero un método más útil para eliminar… ¡MALDICIÓN! él quiso decir… -umm-_ emitió un sonido ininteligible mientras trataba de espabilar-nuouooooo-hizo el intento por negarse pero aquel beso se lo impedía, ese hombre era peor que una droga.

Él se detuvo y miró divertido su rostro sonrojado.

Ella se quedó con la boca entre abierta respirando agitadamente, tenía unas ganas enormes de pegarle una cachetada e iba a hacerlo pero la detuvo esa divina sonrisa que embellecía su rostro, parecía un niño… feliz.

-listo, ya no necesitas esto- tomó con sus dedos el chicle que tenía en su boca.

-ehhh- palpó con la lengua su paladar, dientes, encías y por ningún lado encontró su goma salvadora. –¡¿cómo rayos hizo eso?

-luego te lo enseñaré- comió de nuevo la masa blanca mentolada y sonrió mientras hacía el ademán de despedida. –hasta luego Mogami san, iré a ver a Kyoji.- empezó a caminar hacia su auto.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ¡ESPERE! ¡Piensa rápido! debes detenerlo… como sea, DEBES DETENERLO… _

Kyoko salió corriendo hacia el teléfono público que estaba en la esquina de la universidad. No alcanzaba a ver el auto de Ren pero el camino que él tomó le indicó que iba directo al Darumaya. Cogió el auricular y se pegó tres veces en la cabeza de la desesperación… _Dios, si esto no funciona estoy muerta… _ Marcó el número de Tsuruga y cubrió el trasmisor del teléfono con su bufanda para distorsionar su voz.

Ren escuchó su celular pero al ver en la pantallita número desconocido ignoró la llamada como era su costumbre.

_¡DIABLOS! Olvidé que él no contesta si no reconoce el número… ¡pero no me rendiré!.. _Marcó 10 veces al celular, ya le dolía la mano pero por fin escuchó una voz tras el auricular.

-¿Quien habla?- parecía irritado

Ella tragó pesado y fingió una voz ronca; con todas las características de ultratumba-soy… tu peor pesadilla…ggagagaga. ¡_Cielos, esto que voy a decir es absurdo…!_

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla? Estoy harto de bromas- se enfadó.

-Nooooooo …. No se atreva a colgar, maldito humanoide. De lo contrario me encargaré de que pase a mejor vida. Ahora mismo detenga el auto. Ggogugoguou- cogió el empaque plástico de los chicles y lo apretujó contra el auricular. _Es mi única salida, pero… esto es demasiado estúpido… ¿cerebro san, porqué no produces mejores ideas?_

-qué… absurdo- ya iba a presionar el botoncito rojo para colgar pero esa espantosa voz atrajo su atención.

-WAWAWA cuando me vea sentada en el asiento trasero de su auto, con el rostro demacrado, mi pelo andrajoso, mis ropas harapientas, mi piel pálida, mis dientes ahuecados por los gusanos y mi alma sedienta de la suya… ahí si no le parecerá absurdo- rió de una manera escalofriante, hasta ella misma se erizó.

Ren frenó el auto y con un mucho temor giró su cabeza hacia atrás… respiró profundo cuando vio que no había nada –voy a colgar, me está colmando la paciencia.

-JAJHAHAJAHAJA entonces dejaré mi cadáver en frente de su auto y así pensaran que usted me asesinó WHAHAH…soy un ánima del purgatorio y necesito de su consuelo, pero si se va… lo seguiré y le jalaré sus piernas mientras duerme-_ santos cielos Kyoko, hasta tu misma sabes que esto es muy tonto, nadie se lo creería…_

_-ee…_eee…- su mano comenzó a temblar, sus ojos no se habían despejado del retrovisor, estaba sudando…-¡No! basta, aléjese de mí- abrió la puerta y salió del auto asustado.

_¡QUE! ¿Se lo creyó? ¿Tsuruga san le tiene miedo a los fantasmas?_ ¿En serio?... ¡BINGO! –sólo hay una forma en que puede liberarse de mí…baje del auto, mire a su alrededor mientras reza el padre nuestro al revés durante exactamente 10 minutos.- Kyoko no escuchó respuesta y luego de 1 minuto de silencio colgó y salió corriendo hacia su casa, observó desde varios metros al hombre que yacía dándole la espalda a un carro negro y parecía recitar un extraño conjuro, casi se le cae la quijada al piso al ver que su jefe estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella le había dicho.

_Oh por DIOS no puedo creer que el plan A haya funcionado, quien iba a pensar que ver la película "las ánimas perdidas" algún día me serviría para algo….wowow pero menos mal no me tocó utilizar el plan B de hacerme pasar por terrorista, o el C de convertirme en secuestrador… _

_*BUFFFFFFFF* _-por fin- respiró agitada mientras abría la puerta trasera del Darumaya. (No quiso entrar por la principal ya que había muchos clientes en el restaurante) le avisó a Okami san que ya estaba en casa y que si llegaba a venir su jefe dijera que se encontraba muy enfermo. Fue directo a su cuarto y se cambió su ropa por una de hombre, envolvió la bombilla de la lámpara de su mesa de noche con un paño y luego se lo puso en la frente para simular fiebre. Se acostó y se cubrió de pies a cabeza.

Más o menos 5 minutos después escuchó unos golpes en su puerta.

*cof* *cof* *cof* -adelante.

La señora abrió la puerta y le indicó a Ren que siguiera. El chico estaba demasiado pálido parecía que acababa de ver a un ser sobrenatural.

-¡Tsuruga san!- fingió sorpresa y tosió repetidamente.

-Kyoji san… ¿cómo te sientes?- caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en una pequeña banquita que yacía a su lado.

Okami san cerró la puerta y se fue a ayudar a su esposo con la comida.

-eeto… pues… un poco mejor- rozó la mano de Ren que estaba apoyada sobre el colchón y se asustó al sentirla tan fría.

-¿fuiste al doctor?

-sí… me dijo que no era nada grave y que con un poco de descanso se me pasaría.

-qué alivio…- suspiro y movió sus ojos hacia los lados como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo.

-¿usted está bien?... se ve muy pálido- se sintió culpable al verlo así.

-…si- cerró los ojos y pasó la mano por su frente para apartar lo mechones que se le habían pegado por el sudor.

-¿seguro?... está casi azul, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Ren vibró al sentir escalofríos. –no digas esa palabra.-sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

-¿Cuál?... ¿Fantasma?- preguntó ingenuamente y se estremeció al verlo temblar. -… lo siento.

-tranquilo…- rió con amargura. - soy un estúpido al creer en esas cosas.

-yo creo en las hadas… y no me consideró estúpido- comentó con humildad y sonrió.

El pelinegro levantó las cejas sorprendido y se contagió de su sonrisa. –jeje ¿en serio crees en las hadas?

-¡sí!... puede sonar muy infantil pero es cierto.- subió un poco más la cobija y se cubrió hasta el cuello. _conocí a una cuando era niña, así que no tengo dudas sobre su existencia._

-ohh vea pues…- su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo normal y sus nervios desaparecieron lentamente.

-¿sabe?... jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza que un hombre como usted creyera en los fantasmas... ¿alguna vez ha visto uno?

-sí…- tragó pesado.

-¿Dónde?- abrió los ojos como platos, ella nunca había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con uno.

-en el jardín de mi casa…- apoyó ambas manos en el colchón y bajó la cabeza. –fue un día después de que murió mi abuela. Vi una silueta traslúcida sentada en la silla mecedora, quise acercarme a ella pero el espectro se desvaneció.

-¿usted no se asustó?... _jemm si eso me hubiera pasado a mi habría salido corriendo._

-no me asusté, más bien, me puse feliz por ver a mi abuela una última vez… sin embargo esa no es exactamente la razón de que le tema a los fantasmas.

-ahh… ¿no?

-No… como mis padres casi siempre estaban ocupados mi abuela me cuidaba, prefería mil veces estar con ella que con la servidumbre; era una señora hermosa, sabia y tenía creencias un poco extrañas.

-¿emm?

-sí, ella creía en las ánimas; les rezaba, les encomendaba su dinero y sus cosas, les tenía un altar y todo. Recuerdo que entrar a la pieza de mi abuela me daba miedo. –Rió con nostalgia- ella me contaba muchas historias donde supuestamente las ánimas la habían ayudado. Yo en realidad no creía en eso pero me encantaba oír la voz de mi abuela y podía pasarme horas escuchándola.

-¿los seres en los que creía su abuela tenían apariencia fea? ¿Por eso les cogió miedo?

-no en realidad, mi abuela decía que eran las almas de personas fallecidas que no habían podido acceder al cielo, entonces las mandaban a la tierra a hacer buenas obras hasta que pudieran ir al paraíso. Sin embargo también leí por curiosidad que las ánimas podían ser seres malos que torturaban a los humanos como forma de desquitarse con Dios, y que sus manifestaciones generalmente eran en la noche, donde te jalaban los píes o se te aparecían con el rostro demacrado.- se erizó al recordar la extraña llamada- De todas formas yo estaba más conforme con la versión de mi abuela.

-ammmmm.- _vaya, así que por eso se creyó mi patética historia de ultratumba._

-yo no le temía a las ánimas ni a nada de espíritus o cosas por el estilo. Cuando tenía 10 años mi abuela falleció y yo caí en una profunda depresión. No hablaba con nadie en el colegio, me peleaba con todo el que se me atravesara diciéndome chico raro. Antes de eso los niños no me querían por ser el que sobresalía en todo y después, me odiaron porque ya no les dejaba pasar sus insultos, me volví muy problemático. El día que murió mi abuela mi papá llamó al colegio y le explicó la situación al director para que diera la orden de permitir mi salida más temprano, también dijo que él no podía recogerme porque estaba en el hospital y que en su lugar iría su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, eso fue lo que después mamá me contó, ella estaba fuera del país en esos momentos… yo me enteré por otra fuente…-apretó los dientes en señal de enfado- Recuerdo que esa tarde estábamos en clase de deportes y un compañero de mi curso intentó empujarme, yo lo esquivé y él fue quien cayó al piso. Las risas infantiles se hicieron notar y aquel niño se paró sacudiéndose la arena. Yo lo ignoré y fui a tomar un balón. Lo escuché gritarme: ¡hey! chico genio, ¿los fenómenos como tú no tienen lágrimas? Yo lo volteé a mirar demostrando no comprender sus palabras, otro niño se acercó diciendo: sabes que Ren es raro, debería irse de este mundo como su abuela. Yo fruncí el ceño y como sonó el timbre de fin de clase salí hacia los cambiadores. Escuché los pasos de esos niños tras de mí y luego vi que intentaban acorralarme. -siempre te crees el niño más genial, casi nunca sonríes, eres aburrido y pareces que conocieras todas las respuestas del mundo… jajajajaja pero en realidad nadie te quiere, incluso tu abuela se murió y no se molestó en despedirse de alguien como tú, eso comentó uno en voz alta, yo por supuesto no les creí pues ellos siempre buscaban cosas para molestarme, seguí caminando pero el otro chico habló: "yo estaba con mi mamá en la oficina del director cuando recibió una llamada, él nos dijo con voz triste que la abuela de Ren Tsuruga había fallecido y que era una pena que no hubieses alcanzado a despedirla". Yo les dije que eso no era cierto, realmente no podía creerlo pero ellos empezaron a gritarme: "tu abuela está ¡muerta! ¡Muerta! ¡Muerta! ¡Ahora es un fantasma! Se reían a medida que hablaban en coro". Yo salí a correr sin rumbo, estaba asustado, quería irme a casa y averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Esos niños me siguieron y yo frené para enfrentarlos. Les grité que se fueran y que me dejaran sólo pero ellos se rieron al verme llorar y ambos vinieron hacia mí y me empujaron, choqué contra la puerta de uno de los laboratorios y caí hacia atrás. Me levanté luego de unos segundos con las manos empuñadas pero no logré alcanzarlos, vi que las puertas se cerraron ante mis ojos y traté de abrirlas pero no pude. Escuchaba como se decían el uno al otro que atara la cuerda más fuerte para que no pudiera irme, les dije que me abrieran pero ellos sólo se mofaron: "aquí hay muchos fantasmas niño, de pronto encuentras el de tu abuela. !Váyanse juntos!, a nadie le harás falta". Eso fue los último que escuché.

Kyoko estaba anonadada por la triste historia, se sentó en la cama para escucharlo más de cerca e incluso se le aguaron los ojos.

-todo estaba muy oscuro, ese era el laboratorio de biología y los vidrios estaban polarizados. Caminé torpemente en busca del interruptor sintiendo un horrible hueco en mi pecho y esas inexplicables gotas saladas cayendo por mis mejillas. Por fin encendí la luz, pero fue mucho peor, el lugar estaba "decorado" con imágenes de seres disecados. En la vidriería aparte de los instrumentos había una colección de fetos y seres extraños. Casi se me sale el corazón a ver tras de mí un esqueleto sintético del cuerpo humano. No quise seguir mirando, caí de rodillas y apreté fuertemente los parpados, sólo escuchaba el ruido de mis gimoteos e inconscientemente vinieron a mi todas las historias de espíritus y fantasmas que había visto u oído, y todo ese temor se juntó con el dolor y la incertidumbre de saber si era cierto lo de mi abuela. Pegué un brinco al escuchar la puerta abrirse de un solo golpe, ni siquiera alcancé a voltear cuando sentí unos brazos masculinos que me abrazaban en medio del llanto y supe de inmediato que ese era Lory; el mejor amigo de mi padre.

-qué triste…- gimoteó Kyoko y reprimió el impulso de abrazarlo.

-si…-suspiró y levantó el rostro. –¿estás llor..?- casi se congela al ver el rostro afeminado tan cerca del suyo mirándolo conmovedoramente.- se alejó por inercia y se sonrojó sin querer.

-¡lo siento tanto!- _de verdad no quise recordarle su triste pasado con mi estúpida llamada. Jamás pensé que hacerme pasar por un fantasma daría resultado, era muy ilógico que funcionara, yo juraba que usted me iba a insultar… llegaría al Darumaya antes que yo y se daría cuenta de todas mis mentiras._

-¿ehh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?...

-por… por… porque lo hice recordar a su abuelita.

-no te preocupes, recordarla me hace feliz.- sonrió con sinceridad. – jeje bueno, esa es la explicación de mi creencia en los fantasmas… Si pude ver el espíritu de mi abuela he de suponer que las ánimas y todo lo que ella algún día me mencionó también existe.-tornó su cara seria y lo miró fijamente. -Kyoji… ahora eres la única persona en el mundo que sabe mi debilidad. Prométeme que no se la dirás a nadie, mucho menos a Kyoko.

Ella sonrió sintiéndose feliz de que él le hubiese confiado uno de sus secretos, pero luego el remordimiento la asaltó al saber que inconscientemente lo había traicionado; pues ella era la misma persona que él menos quería que se enterara. Dio una gran exhalación antes de responder- ¡se lo prometo!.

_¡Por dios! Él es idéntico a Kyoko… sus gestos… sus ojos, sus labios… _-ummm, hueles a menta.- acercó su rostro al de ella para cerciorarse. _Incluso su olor… _

-es que…- se sonrojó al tener esos ojos azabaches fijos en los suyos.

Ren se apartó, realmente no entendía lo que le pasaba, se sentía nervioso al ver la mirada de Kyoji.

-Supongo que es para aliviar el ardor de la garganta- dio él mismo la respuesta.

-Exacto, Tsuruga san.- _ufffffffffffff malditos chicles, por poco y me meten en problemas._

**Continuará**

**Hola chicas, Dios, hoy por primera vez, al escribir esto no tengo la típica sonrisa, me acabo de enterar que una de mis compañeras de colegio falleció, me siento rara, muy triste, nunca había perdido a una persona que hubiera compartido tanto tiempo conmigo… santo cielos, sabía que estaba enferma (ya que por eso faltaba mucho al cole) pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que falleciera, (tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien en las operaciones) y hoy, justo después de terminar las respuestas a mis reviews, llegó a mi esa noticia… extrañaré mucho su voz, pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre ya que prefería usar el "Rayito" como la mayoría de mis amigas del colegio… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mejor me voy, no quiero ponerlas tristes. No quise poner nada al principio del capi porque no quería dañarles el característico humor que comparto cuando escribo.**

**Pasen a leer sus respuestas (gracias a Dios ya las había hecho antes de esa horrible noticia, de lo contrario creo que no habría podido escribir más que un simple gracias)**

**Sakura-chan:** Hi tocaya san! Wiiwiwiwi pronto salimos a vacas, ojalá que ahí pueda publicar al menos tres capis en el mes, síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii a mi tambíen me urge la acción, voy a tratar de meter algo en el capi 13, jijiji aunque se vaya a ver muy YAOI, jajajajajjajaj pero luego en el 15 si todo sale bien tal vez hayaango entre la verdadera Kyoko y Ren, esperemos a ver que tanto se le ocurre a mi cerebro, chao amiguis, me contagiaste las ganas de chocolate, jijij.

**Rosa Darcy:** jajaja siiiii esos sueños de kyoko son geniales, jijij gracias por todas tus jugosas ideas rosy, ya sé dónde meter la del billar, jajajaj y muy pronto! Vee la amiga que vos me decís ha leído alguno de mis fics? Es que hace unos días recibí un review de Starfive y si no estoy mal ese es el nombre de la autora del fic que publicaste en el grupo (que por cierto no he leído, pero pronto lo haré), la conoces personalmente? Chaus, gracias por contarme lo de lso vampiros, mi próximo fic va a tener relación con eso y por eso estaba tan cansona anoche preguntándote la versión de Meyer. Jijij chaus

**Kariramos:** hi, kari chan… jijijij sipi Kyoji está en peligro, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que se bien! jajajaj Ren no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados simplemente porque su asistente es muy sobreprotector con su hermanita! Jajajaj ya veremos, matta ne!

**Julis:** hi hi! Ajjaja amiguis! Jejje la idea del profesor la tengo pero para otro personaje, ya que si se la pongo a Ren la farsa de Kyoko sería de una al piso, se supone que Kyoji y Kyoko estudian en la misma universidad y mismo horario, sólo el grupo es diferente, por eso no quiero darle ese papel a Ren, gracias por tu aporte! Estaría encantada de recibir mas, jijiji chaous, besososos!

**Neko:** jajja siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii almenos Kyoko ya sabe que Ren se siente atraído hacia ella, aunque esto la hará confundir más! Pobrecita está envuelta en un tremendo lío.

**StarFive **:Hi, star! (porqué tienes bloqueado la opción de enviarte un MP?, quise enviarte esta respuesta directamente pero me salió acceso denegado XD) Jijiji me alegra haber recibido tu jugoso comentario (amo lo reviews largos) muchas gracias, sipi Rosa Darcy es amiga mía y ella también me hablo de ti, (ustedes se conocen personalmente?) jejej viva el número 23! Es geanial, por cierto si te gusta skip beat y los fics, estás cordialmente invitada a nuestro grupo en face (rosy y otras chicas de aquí están unidas, jiji)

Hasta pronto! Espero volver a leerte!

Ohh y gracias por mi las felicitaciones de mi cumple, jejej no me las esperaba, jajajja

Besos

**By Sakuraliz 20/05/10**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS Y ****CHICOS**** (wiiiiiiii ya recibí un review de un chico, jejejejeje) Gracias por acompañarme en este loco fic!**

**Espero que les guste esté capi y que comenten, les iba a contar algo que se está organizando en el grupo pero aún no tengo la certeza de que sucederá ni la autorización para publicarlo, así que dependiendo de lo que pase les contaré en la próxima actualización, vale**

**¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 11**

Habían pasado varios días desde su "enfermedad", el tal estrés. Decidió utilizar los chicles sólo en extremo caso de emergencia pues si lo hacía como la última vez: comiendo frenéticamente cada vez que Ren se le acercaba, sin duda él empezaría a sospechar de la extraña manía de los hermanos Kawabata-Mogami.

Ren varias veces trató de sacarle información sobre su gemela pero Kyoji siempre hallaba la manera de evadirlo, y perennemente le recalcaba lo maravilloso que era su novio y lo feliz que Kyoko estaba con él.

Ahora estaba en la oficina tratando de acomodarle la agenda a su jefe, por alguna extraña razón quería tener la tarde del próximo martes libre.

Cuando terminó salió a almorzar y en la cafetería como era costumbre se encontró con su queridísima amiga Kanae.

-¡quita esa cara Kyoji!- le murmuró por lo bajo a su extraño amigo mientras le indicaba que se sentara.- te he dicho mil veces que cuando me veas no pongas esos ojos acuosos ni hagas ese raro puchero de querer lanzarte encima de una fuente de chocolate.- las primeras semanas que empezaron a almorzar juntos notó que cuando Kyoji la veía, la expresión de su rostro se tornaba luminosa, parecía como si él viese a un Ángel con alas resplandecientes y contuviera las ganas de ir a abrazarlo. –Eres raro… pero me caes bien- rió y después tomó un sorbo de su jugo anaranjado para ocultar esa sonrisa que siempre su amigo lograba sacarle. A pesar de todos los misterios que abarcaban a Kyoji se sentía muy bien a su lado, era como si estuviera hablando como una chica, incluso una tarde él la acompañó a comprar un vestido. Además estaba segura de que él no tenía ningún interés por ella que fuera más allá de la amistad, sus acciones se lo demostraban y por esa parte estaba más que contenta, a decir verdad tenía ciertas sospechas de que su amigo era gay.

-lo siento, Moko san…-se disculpó con la voz mimosa que utilizaba luego de un regaño de su amiga.- se sentó y descargó su obento sobre la mesa.

-¡Moko!, aún sigues llamándome de esa forma…-gruñó un poco molesta-… creo que ya hasta me acostumbré…-dio un gran suspiro de resignación- ¡amm! ¿Cómo vas con tu **queridísimo **jefe?- Hizo un tanto de hincapié en la penúltima palabra.

-¿queridísimo?- arrugó las cejas al no comprender del todo.

-jaja parece que fueran uña y mugre, ni Yashiro san y yo somos así de unidos. Me enteré de que se preocupó mucho por ti cuando enfermaste, además sabe dónde vives y ni siquiera yo que soy tu amiga lo sé, incluso él ha ido a visitarte.

_¡Mi amiga! Me siento tan feliz cada vez que dices eso, jeje pero ya me comporto más extraño de lo normal no puedo dejar que mi emoción salga a flote -_Pues sí, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos tan cercanos, Tsuruga san ha ido a mi casa por cuestiones de trabajo y a pesar de todo él es buena persona y se preocupa por los demás.

-ummmm- murmuró sin estar muy convencida.- bueno dejemos a tu jefe a un lado… tengo algo importante que pedirte.

-sí, dime…- era la primera vez que su amiga le pediría un favor, sin duda la ayudaría.

-es que… hay un tipo que está re intenso conmigo, por todos los medios le he hecho saber que no me interesa y ya me está colmando la paciencia.

-¿es de la empresa?

-pues más o menos.

-¿Cómo así?

Se acercó al oído de su amigo para susurrarle, se moriría de la vergüenza si lo decía en voz alta. -ahh pues es el vigilante del parqueadero- su cara hizo un gesto de completo desagrado.

-¿QUÉ?, ¡ESE SEÑOR!- comentó en voz alta.

-¡cállate!- lo pellizcó y trató de disimular la escena haciendo que comía su almuerzo. –puedes creerlo, ni loca saldría con alguien de tan bajo nivel, y mucho menos con alguien que es mucho mayor que yo, parece ya entrado en los 35… ¡qué horror!

-¡ouch!- se sobó su brazo adolorida, Kanae era muy toche con los hombres.- ¿y qué papel juego yo ahí?

-sé qué es una locura pero… por favor ayúdame.

-¡sí, lo haré!- respondió instantáneamente sin saber que era.

-gracias Kyoji… eres un gran amigo.

Kyoko sonrió de oreja a oreja –sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

-vale, entonces esta noche al salir del trabajo te espero cerca del ascensor, ok. Tienes que estar solo, por nada del mundo quiero que otras personas de la oficina malinterpreten lo nuestro.

-¿lo nuestro?

-sí. Nuestra amistad.

-ahh ya. ¡Ok!

* * *

-Yashiro, ¿tú por qué crees que dos hermanos gemelos tendrían apellidos diferentes?

-ammm, supongo que porque uno heredó el apellido de la madre y el otro el del padre, ya sabes que aquí en Japón sólo utilizamos un apellido y generalmente es el del hombre, puede ser que la señora no estuvo de acuerdo y quiso ponerle a uno de sus hijos su apellido. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-ahh no, por nada. Simple curiosidad. _Es muy probable que esa sea la razón, ummm entonces Mogami ¿de cuál de los dos es? Vaya, que familia tan extraña…_

-¿vas a hacer algo mañana?, vi que pospusiste la reunión de directivas para el miércoles.

-sí, iré a comprar algo.

-¿enserio? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que comprar personalmente?…-_ debe ser algo muy especial si no quiere mandar a nadie a que lo consiga._

-algo para el cumpleaños de una chica.

-¿Qué? Las palabras: comprar un regalo personalmente para una chica jamás las habías usado en una oración afirmativa. – ¿Quién es la afortunada?- abrió los ojos, expectante, se moría por conocerla.

-no te voy a decir todavía, en pocos meses la tendremos trabajando en Tokyo's Air.

-ohhhh ya quiero conocerla, prométeme que me contarás todo acerca de ella.

-pues si logro conocer ese "todo" créeme que sería un milagro, es muy misteriosa… pero no te preocupes cuando esté seguro de las cosas serás el primero en conocerla.

-está bien- murmuró fingiendo aceptación, ni loco iba a esperar tanto tiempo por ver a la única mujer que había llamado la atención de Ren.

-¿qué me aconsejas?... no sé que comprarle.

-pues **si la conociera** sabría mejor que decirte… pero como alguien no me quiso dar detalles es un poco difícil hallar algo especial, así que toca generalizar los gustos de las chicas: chocolates, flores, joyas, vestidos… etcétera.

-umm bueno, gracias.

* * *

_Ahh no puedo preguntarle a Kyoji sobre los gustos de su hermana, estoy seguro que en alguna parte de la conversación mencionará al perfecto de su novio, ya me tiene cardíaco con semejantes descripciones sobre ese hombre, es que lo creen ¿Baldr o qué? (1) Ummm y lo hace a propósito, no quiere que me acerque a ella pero me las arreglaré para comprarle algo sin tener que pedirle ayuda._

_¿Cómo voy a hacer para encontrarme mañana con ella? … en la noche está en la universidad y en el día… ohh es verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hace, o donde vive, o su teléfono, ¡mierda! En realidad no sé nada de esa chica. Pero las únicas dos personas que la conocen son Kyoji y ese… Sho algo. Ninguno de los dos me daría información sobre ella y no estoy tan loco o desesperado como para mandarla a investigar._

_Creo que lo mejor será que le compre el regalo y luego pensaré en los detalles de la entrega._

_¡Ohh verdad! Si son gemelos tienen que cumplir años el mismo día, eso significa que Kyoji también cumplirá mañana, jajaja que despistado soy, cuando vi la fecha de nacimiento en su cédula inmediatamente se me vino a la cabeza Kyoko.… ammm no había pensado en el obsequio de él pero sin duda le compraré algo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hizo por mí… así quedaré en paz conmigo mismo. _

Miró el muñequito colgante del retrovisor y sonrió al verse a sí mismo en versión *chibi*. Manejó hacia la salida del parqueadero y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Kyoji y Kanae estaban pasando por la salida peatonal cogidos de la mano.

_¿Y esos dos qué se traen? _Pensó fugazmente y luego tomó camino hacia una famosa tienda.

* * *

-Moko san, esto es raro- murmuró Kyoko apenada. Su amiga la había jalado hacia el ascensor y al bajar de este la tomó de la mano sin decirle nada.

-sí, lo sé. Pero sólo sonríe y haz ojitos dulces cuando me mires. Estamos a pocos metros de encontrarnos con ese señor.

-¿ehh?- detuvo el paso y miró a la pelinegra. Muchos signos de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza.

-sí, se supone que eres mi novio.-la jaló.

-¿qué? ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo?- intentó frenarse.

-desde hace dos segundos.-lo haló de nuevo y empezó a caminar. –vamos Kyoji, dijiste que me ayudarías.

-pero… pero…

-no te preocupes, solo tenemos que pasar tomados de la mano y decirnos palabras bobas como te quiero, ¡vamos a cenar, amor!, cariño, te tengo una sorpresa, o algo así mientras vamos pasando y será mejor que lo hagas bien porque o si no tendré que recurrir a un beso para que el idiota ese me deje en paz.

-qué ¡un beso! NOOOOOOOO- _tal vez en la mejilla_ _pero no creo que a eso te refieras._

-bueno, entonces… ¿estás listo?… sí… improvisemos una charla, vamos… comienza, de seguro ya nos está mirando… di algo que un novio le diría a su novia.

-corazón, ¿a dónde quieres ir a cenar hoy?- _umm esto lo leí en un manga Josei, supongo que es una buena pregunta para iniciar una conversación._

-esta noche cocinaré algo para ti amor mío.- ¡_Dios! esto está peor que Romeo y Julieta. ¿Amor mío? ¿Corazón? ¿De verdad las parejas se tratan con palabras tan tontas?_

-ohhh dulzura, me encanta cuando me consientes.- _me siento rara, no me gusta tener que decirle esto a una chica, bueno… a un chico tampoco se lo diría._

-yo adoro hacerlo, tanto como te adoro a ti.- _¡qué asco! Jamás había dicho algo tan cursi._

La boca del vigilante estaba que llegaba al suelo, se quedó lelo mirando como su querida Kanae se alejaba con el enclenque del asistente de Tsuruga Ren. Se sintió realmente mal, en algún recóndito lugar de su corazón aún yacía la esperanza de que esa mujer alta y elegante le diera una oportunidad para conquistarla.

-Te amo Mok… digo… Kanae- _se supone que un novio llama por el nombre a la novia, ¿no?_

-Yo también te amo.-_ ¡cielos!, necesito una bolsa, estoy que me vomito._

Salieron caminando hacia la calle y cruzaron en la primera esquina, cuando se cercioraron que habían perdido de vista al vigilante se soltaron las manos.

Kanae sobó frenéticamente su mano sudada contra la tela de su overol.

Kyoko simplemente observó y se quedó callada observando a su extraña amiga que por las expresiones de su rostro daba la impresión de tener náuseas.

-de casualidad, ¿eres androfóbica?

-¿eh?- lo miró desconcertada.

-es que te limpiabas tu mano con mucha intensidad, como si estuviera contaminada o algo por el estilo. Además hiciste una cara muy rara, como de querer vomitar… una vez vi un anime donde la protagonista era androfóbica y le salía urticaria cada vez que tocaba a un chico.- comentó con ingenuidad.

A la pelinegra le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca al escuchar la conclusión tan tonta a la que había llegado Kyoji. –claro que no soy eso, simplemente no me gusta estar tan cerca de los hombres y en general de las personas, amo ser una chica solitaria… ahh y pues mi cara de cólico fue porqué recordé la mirada de ese hombre cuando me entregó unas flores y me dijo que yo le gustaba.

-ohhh así que en verdad le gustas.

-lamentablemente sí, gracias por ayudarme Kyoji. Te pagaré el favor algún día.

-no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos- le sonrió y la acompañó hasta su casa como todo un caballero.

* * *

-ohhh es ¡Tsuruga Ren!, yo voy a atenderlo.- comentó emocionada una de las vendedoras apenas el apuesto hombre pelinegro cruzó las puertas de cristal del almacén.

-No, ¡es mi turno!- gritó una de las chicas que estaba a varios metros.

-¡de ninguna manera! Él casi no compra aquí personalmente así que esta oportunidad de dirigirle unas palabras no me la pierdo ni loca.- dijo casi al instante otra de las empleadas de D&G.

-pues si tanto se mueren por atenderlo vayan las tres.- murmuró en voz un tanto audible aquella ojiverde que estaba organizando las estanterías.

-ohhhhh la mugrosa tiene razón- las tres chicas prácticamente corrieron hacia la puerta.

-¡bienvenido Tsuruga san!, en qué podemos ayudarlo.- hicieron una prolongada reverencia.

Ren sacó su sonrisa mareadora y dijo con su usual voz gruesa- estoy buscando un regalo para una chica.

*KYAAAAA* _qué no daríamos nosotras por ser esa chica._

Las vendedoras le mostraron toda la colección que había llegado para el mes de febrero, incluso una se prestó de modelo para que Ren tuviera una mejor vista de los atuendos.

Ren imaginariamente remplazó a la vendedora y se imaginó a Kyoko con cada vestido, jean, pantalón, blusa y toda la vestimenta que la maniquí viviente se ponía.

Sin embargo no estaba satisfecho con nada, tal vez porque nunca le había comprado ropa a una mujer, o quizás porque en su interior quería que la que se midiera esos trajes fuera la verdadera Kyoko y que ella misma escogiera todo lo que le gustase, él estaría encantado de complacerla. –no, ya me cansé. Iré a otra parte.- se levantó de la silla que estaba afuera de los vestidores y caminó hacia la sesión masculina. Las vendedoras lo siguieron como garrapatas.

_Ummm tampoco tengo ni idea de qué comprarle a Kyoji… ummm ¿unas corbatas, pañuelos, calcetines? ¡No! Eso es muy aburrido, ni siquiera se comparan con mi mini yo, quiero buscar algo más especial. _Siguió caminando hasta que se topó con la vendedora más bonita y humilde del almacén. –qué suerte encontrarte Sakura san- comentó Ren con una sonrisa.

-ummm es una sorpresa que sepa mi nombre, Tsuruga san. –lo trató calmadamente pues su porte de vendedora le impedía utilizar un tono frío. Ren le caía mal, pues en las escasas ocasiones en que había visitado D&G no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera el saludo, se creía el Rey de la tienda, como si pudiera encontrar todo solo.

-sí, eres amiga de mi asistente Kyoji, ¿cierto?

La castaña se sonrojó y asintió con firmeza-Sí señor.

-es que mañana cumple años y quiero regalarle algo, pero no tengo ni una mínima idea de qué le gustaría.

_¡Qué!, ¿mañana es su cumple? ohhh gracias por avisarme Tsuruga san, le haré un regalo. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad para acercarme! Últimamente el trabajo en la tienda se ha vuelto muy pesado y no he tenido tiempo de ir a visitarlo, además él no me llamó, supongo que se le perdió el número y… no quiero llamarlo yo, podría parecer muy intensa. –_pues yo no es que lo conozca muy bien, pero a los chicos les agradan las cosas hechas a mano, como un sweater, una bufanda, un llavero…

-jumm pero eso yo jamás podría hacerlo. _Me vería muy gay, además no soy para nada bueno en las artes plásticas o manuales. Quiero comprarle algo._

-me faltó agregar que eso es lo que les gusta a los chicos que le regalen las chicas.

-Sí…- respondió dubitativo, él creía que jamás había recibido algo hecho a mano por una chica.

-bueno, entonces si le va a comprar algo entonces que vaya acorde con sus gustos…

-pues a él le gusta cocinar, creo que también hacer muñecos a mano. Es muy fantasioso, incluso cree en las hadas así que… no sé cómo pueda mezclar eso para encontrar un buen regalo.

-umm aquí se vende principalmente ropa y accesorios, le sugiero que visite otra tienda si quiere darle algo relacionado con sus gustos.

-puede ser… disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿de casualidad tú conoces a su hermana?

-eeto… a ¿Kyoko san?- _Creo que ese es su nombre._

-Sí, ¿sabes donde vive?

-pues supongo que con Kyoji, el día que fuimos a entregarle el auto a su hermano ella estaba ahí, sólo la vi aquella vez así que se puede decir que no la conozco.

-Ohh ya veo… también quiero comprarle algo a ella, pero ya recorrí toda la tienda buscando y no he encontrado nada.

_Ohhhhh ¡jamás me imaginé que Tsuruga Ren fuera tan detallista! –_aquí hay muchas cosas lindas para dama, de seguro puede encontrar algo para ella…-

-ammm ya me aburrí de ver los vestidos y realmente eso es lo que quiero regalarle…_ no conozco sus gustos pero me muero por verla en un sutil traje que deje salir a flote su belleza._

_-¿_sabe más o menos qué color o qué estilo le gustaría?

-pues… _el par de veces que la he visto usaba jeans, y… ¡maldición! He sido muy aventado y ni siquiera me he tomado el tiempo para charlar con ella y conocer sus gustos-_No sé.

-ammmm así va a estar difícil encontrarle un buen obsequio- como por arte de magia le llegó un recuerdo a su mente- ¿usted sabe si Kyoji san tiene una chica que le guste?

_Ohh Sakura san es más directa de lo que pensaba._ –No creo.

_¡Genial! –_es que hace más o menos un mes Kyoji san visitó nuestra tienda y antes de salir del almacén se quedó observando lelo un vestido en la estantería, parecía que realmente quisiera comprarlo. Me dio a entender que no era para su novia así que cabe la posibilidad que estuviera viendo ese vestido para su hermana.

-¿en serio? ¿Aún lo tienes? - demostró mucho interés.

-pues es de la colección pasada y si no me equivoco el último ejemplar debe estar en la bodega.

-enséñamelo por favor.- pidió gentilmente.

La chica ojiverde condujo al hombre alto hasta la bodega y le enseñó el hermoso vestido violeta que iba hasta las rodillas, la tela era suave como la seda y parecía licrada, estaba seguro que se ajustaría perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-¿le gusta?

-sí, ¡Me lo llevo!

_Que afortunada es esa chica, ya quisiera yo que un chico me regalara un vestido tan fino como ese._

Ren pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y se despidió dándole las gracias a Sakura.

-¡Cómo es posible que esa mosquita muerta se lleve a los mejores clientes!- desde una esquina las demás vendedoras observaron como Ren le hablaba cálidamente a su "peor enemiga".

-de seguro utiliza tácticas indecentes

-sí, eso debe ser.

* * *

Ren manejó por el centro de la ciudad en busca de una joyería, cuando estuvo ahí compró un sofisticado colgante de plata cuyo dije era una piedra en forma de lágrima de color amatista. Le pareció ideal para combinarlo con el vestido. No estaba muy seguro de comprar unos zapatos a juego pero cuando pasó por una boutique vio un par de sandalias de tacón, eran plateadas y muy bonitas así que decidió comprarlas.

Se le hizo casi de noche comprando los regalos y aún faltaba el de Kyoji, bajó del auto para caminar por las aceras y vio a un pequeño niño tomado de la mano de su madre.

-¡Ma! ¡Quiero ese robot!- el niño jaloneó a su madre y corrió hasta que se pegó del vidrio que cubría a su súper héroe favorito.

Ren sonrió y caminó en dirección de la familia, un hombre aproximadamente de la edad de la señora se acercó y puso una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en el hombro del niño. –será hasta Navidad… vámonos, la abuela nos espera.

-está bien Pa- el niño murmuró aburrido y tomó la mano de sus padres.

Ren quedó parado frente a la vitrina de lo que parecía ser una tienda Otaku, había infinidad de objetos alusivos a animes, mangas y videojuegos. Entró por curiosidad, nunca había sido un fanático de nada pero le gustaba ver los juguetes con que nunca jugó.

Recorrió la tienda probando las consolas de última generación, probó unos cuantos juegos hasta que se aburrió y además había muchos jóvenes pidiendo su turno para jugar.

Luego llegó a la sección de peluches. Tomó uno de Doraemon, ese gato azul que aún después de viejo seguía siendo tan famoso. Miró unos cuantos más hasta que a lo lejos vio un muñeco regordete con cara agraciada que sostenía una barita; de esas con estrellita en la punta, igualita a la del hada madrina de la cenicienta y lo más raro de esa figura era que tenía alas de mariposa y un sombrero de Chef. Tomó al extraño oso blanco patas arriba y lo miró por todos los ángulos… -JAJAJAJA es igual de rarito que Kyoji, quien sabe a que anime extraño pertenezca. lo llevaré, son tal para cual.

Le pidió a la cajera que lo empacara en forma de regalo y también aprovechó y compró un X-box 360 con kinect (2) y unos cuantos juegos, pues le había llamado la atención esa nueva forma de jugar, donde el control era uno mismo.

Llegó a su apartamento y dejó los regalos en su sillón.

Se sentó con una copa de vino y marcó el número de aquella mujer que ahora mismo necesitaba.

-aló.

-¿Mizuko Sensei?

-sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?

-Tsuruga Ren...-

Se escuchó una leve pausa, como si la persona se hubiese mordido los labios para no emitir un grito. – ¡a que debo semejante honor!

Ren sonrió de lado-no es para tanto- fingió modestia.

-¿ese es su número?- la mujer preguntó supremamente interesada.

-No, mi celular se quedó sin batería y un conocido me prestó el suyo.- mintió a su favor, no le daba su número a cualquiera.

-ohhh- balbuceó desanimada, se moría por tener el celular de Ren.

-disculpe que la llame a estas horas, pero quería preguntarle si Mogami san puede faltar a su clase de mañana- la vez pasada que habló con la profesora ella le comentó que era la titular de la clase de los martes de 7-9.

-ummm ¿cuál es la razón?

-mañana habrá una reunión con el personal laboral de mi compañía donde se tratarán temas que se desarrollarán el próximo semestre. Me gustaría que ella estuviera presente para que observe cómo funcionan las cosas en la empresa a la que pronto pertenecerá.

-ohh ya veo. Actualmente me encuentro fuera de la ciudad y no podré viajar hasta el próximo viernes así que le dejé a mis alumnos un trabajo para que lo realizaran en esas horas, claro que si Mogami Kyoko va a su reunión la exoneraré de la actividad.

-bien, gracias. ¿Entonces puede darme su número para avisarle?

-lamentablemente no lo tengo, el listado con la información de los estudiantes queda guardado en la universidad.

-ohh umm, ¿sabe donde vive?

-no, mucho menos. A duras penas sé que viene de Kyoto. Como es una alumna que acaba de transferirse sé muy poco de ella.

-ahh ok, muchas gracias.

_Ummm supongo que tendré que avisarle por medio de Kyoji, Ahh pero no quiero que me salga con una excusa de esas rebuscadas que suele utilizar, mejor hago otra cosa para que no pueda negarse a salir mañana en la tarde conmigo._

* * *

+Al otro día+

_Kami sama, te pido encarecidamente que ese vigilante deje de molestar a Moko san, de lo contrario yo sufriré las consecuencias. No quiero que vayan a inventar rumores sobre nosotros o que luego me toque fingir ser su novio permanente._

Kyoji iba caminando tranquilamente por la entrada del parqueadero. El chofer la dejaba ahí cuando luego de recogerla tenía que hacer otros encargos de Ren.

Cuando pasó por la portería un señor alto de uniforme azul lo llamó. – ¿Kawabata san?

-¿sí?-detuvo el paso mientras rogaba al cielo que no le fuera a salir con el tema de Kanae.

-¿cómo logro semejante milagro? Por favor revéleme su secreto.- el hombre por poco se arrodilla.

-¿ehhh?- _Y este… ¿de qué habla?_

-se lo pido, dígame como hizo para conquistar a Kanae san, yo lo he intentado todo pero ella ni siquiera me saluda.

_Hay Dios, sabía que hoy sería un mal día._-simplemente fui yo mismo- respondió con simpleza e hizo el ademán de querer marcharse.

-qué envidia…-suspiró desilusionado- por estar siendo precavido con Yashiro san me olvidé por completo de usted.

_¿Qué tiene que ver Yashiro? –_es mejor que la olvide, mi Kanae no es una mujer para usted… créame, se lo digo por su propio bien. _Y por el mío. –_con permiso, Tsuruga san me está esperando.

* * *

_¿Será que le digo feliz cumpleaños apenas entre? O mejor espero hasta la tarde y le entrego el regalo… ¡no! Lo que estoy haciendo es un poco extraño ni siquiera a Yashiro que es mi mejor amigo le compro un obsequio para su cumpleaños. Si él ve que le doy algo a Kyoji me va a empezar a molestar, ya me lo conozco muy bien, de seguro se hará ideas raras. ¿Entonces? ¡Oh ya sé! mejor cuando vaya dejar a Kyoko a su casa luego de nuestra cena, pasaré a dejarle el obsequio en el Darumaya._

-sí… soy un genio- sonrió vanagloriosamente imaginándose la perfecta velada, estaba seguro que Kyoko caería a sus pies con semejantes regalos y atenciones, después de todo las había preparado exclusivamente para ella. Mandaría a volar a su disque "novio" y se divertiría con él, tal vez hasta podrían pasar la noche juntos.

-Buenos días Tsuruga san- se le puso la piel de gallina al ver el rostro de su jefe_… conocía muy bien ese gesto que simbolizaba un mal presagio… qué pasó aquí?, ¡¿por qué está sonriendo?_

* * *

**_Notas:_**

**1-Baldr:** en la mitología nórdica, dios de la belleza y la gentileza.

**2-Kinect** (originalmente conocido por el nombre en clave «Project Natal»),Kinect permite a los usuarios controlar e interactuar con la consola sin necesidad de tener contacto físico con un controlador de videojuegos tradicional, mediante una interfaz natural de usuario que reconoce gestos, comandos de voz y objetos e imágenes.

**Reviews**

**Neko:** jajajaj parece que cada vez Ren está más cerca de descubrir la verdad pero no es así!jajajajjaj ahh pobrecito lo voy a torturar hasta el punto de que se crea gay! Buajajajjajaj. Cierto que tu eres unimeko fuu hikaru? No sé porque me sigue quedando la duda, confírmamelo una vez mas, plis! Bye!

**nickita021:** muchas gracias por tus palabras y también por tu review! Hasta pronto amiguis.

**Sakura-chan:** amiguisssss vos vas a participar en el concurso?, ahhh yo me estoy desanimando porque mucha gente que quería que participara no va a escribir! Gracias por tu review! Nos vemos luego. Bye!

**Kariramos**: jjajajaja precisamente Ren se va a sentir muy extraño y va a llegar a pensar que es gay, pobrecito! Lo voy a torturar tanto! Jajajja. Te quiero mucho kari chan, abrazo guapachoso para ti y todas las chicas del grupo!jejeje bye

**Rosa Darcy:** jajajajjaja yo tambien ya quiero ver la escena del billar, el sauna, los grilletes, y un montón de cosas que les tengo preparadas, buajajjaja jajaj… ohh que chévere que tengas una amiga personalmente que también lee fics, las amigas mias que saben de la existencia de fic los conocieron porque yo se los conté pero sólo una quedó enganchada! Jejej y se está leyendo Rosa de sangre, ajja con eso ya la dejé engarzada al mundo de los fics hasta que la muerte los separe, jajajajajaj chao amiguis, nos vemos!

**By sakuraliz 04/06/11**


	12. Chapter 12

**HIIIIIIIIII, Ya leyeron el 176?... lo mejor del capi es la portada! Jajaja pues como siempre a la trama le falta avanzar… pero ahí vamos, a paso de tortuga, pero ahí vamos XD**

**Bueno les dejo el capi, espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Capítulo 12**

-Buenos días Tsuruga san.-se le puso la piel de gallina al ver el rostro de su jefe_… conocía muy bien ese gesto que simbolizaba un mal presagio… ¿qué pasó aquí?, ¡¿por qué está sonriendo?_

-Buenos días- saludó sin borrar esa peculiar sonrisa.

-¿se encuentra bien?- está muy raro, generalmente usted sonríe a determinadas horas del día y hoy amaneció ¿así?

-Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?... hoy es un día perfecto.

_¡Está contento! Jum hoy como que por fin se levantó por el lado derecho de la cama… bueno dejémoslo así, mientras su estado de ánimo no tenga que ver conmigo puedo estar tranquila._

-y… ¿qué vas a hacer hoy Kyoji?

-ummm pues nada en especial, después de salir de aquí iré la universidad a hacer un trabajo.

-ammm- ¿_aunque estén en grupos diferentes les ponen las mismas cosas? _– ¿y tu hermana?

_¡Hayyyy Dios!_ – pues en pocas palabras lo mismo que yo.

-¡ah! ¿Sí? ¿Y en donde trabaja ella?

-ammmm discúlpeme Tsuruga san, pero ella me pidió que no le dijera nada al respecto, su novio es muy celoso y si se entera que otro hombre la está frecuentando podría haber problemas.

-vaya… así que don perfecto… no es tan perfecto después de todo- comentó sarcásticamente. -No entiendo porqué todo lo quieren ocultar, si al fin y al cabo cuando ella trabaje aquí tendré que leer su hoja de vida y sabré sus datos personales.

-sí, pero para ese entonces usted ya no tendrá interés en ella.- respondió sin una pizca de duda.

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?- le molestó esa forma en que lo dijo.

-vamos Tsuruga san, seamos sinceros: usted tiene el ego herido porque Kyoko no le hace caso, ni siquiera lo voltea a ver pues tiene a su novio quien la ama y a usted se le hace raro que una chica como ella no caiga ante sus atributos de Don Juan. Así que en resumidas cuentas, usted quiere lo que no puede tener, el querer salir con ella es sólo un capricho.

-No es un capricho.- respondió serio, su buen humor había caído súbitamente.

-ummm- _sí, claro._

*toc toc* el llamado a la puerta rompió la tención en el ambiente.

-pase.

-Ren te traje las fotos de Noriko san.- Yashiro entró y puso sobre el escritorio un folder de manila.

_¿Noriko, así es que se llama esa modelo?... con la que salió a almorzar Tsuruga san aquel día. _Kyoji también se acercó para ver las fotos. _Ohhhhh es Divina… _

La joven era de tez blanca, un poco más oscura que la de un japonés, tal vez bronceada ya que en la imagen usaba vestido de baño, su pelo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, era de color negro con reflejos azulados. La chica estaba sonriendo mientras sujetaba su sombrero playero evitando que fuera arrastrado por la corriente de aire. El fondo de la foto era azul, mostraba una playa en pleno verano.

-quedaron excelentes, con esta publicidad atraeremos muchos clientes a las playas de Hokaido, Osaka y Karuizawa.

-sí… por cierto Ren, ¿vas a ir a Hokaido a revisar las condiciones del Hotel?

-la verdad creo que no, sabes que no me gusta el mar. Mandaré a Kyoji, confío en su criterio.

_¡QUE! Este hombre porqué no pregunta antes de tomar las cosas por hecho… aunque… hace mucho que no voy a una playa, ya ni recuerdo que se siente estar dentro del agua salada. _– disculpe… ¿Cuándo?

-este fin de semana, sólo Sábado y Domingo así que no te preocupes por tener que faltar a la universidad.

¡Ohh que bien! ¡Tendré mini vacaciones y lo mejor es que mi jefe no va! –bien.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y fue como de costumbre a comer con su mejor amiga.

Estaban sentadas en la cafetería cuando vieron que Ren se acercó a ellas. –Kyoji san, después del almuerzo puedes irte. Yo tengo cosas que hacer fuera y no te necesito. Hasta pronto.-dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y luego se devolvió. –Ahh por cierto, dile a tu hermana que vaya más temprano a la Universidad, Misuko Sensei me comentó que tenía un trabajo especial para ella.- se fue a preparar los últimos detalles de su sorpresa.

-oh, no sabía que tenías una hermana- comentó Kanae mientras tomaba un bocado de su almuerzo.

-…Sí.- _discúlpame Moko san, de verdad no quiero mentirte. – ¿_Tú tienes hermanos?- vio que la pelinegra hizo una mueca de fastidió.

-sí, más de los que quisiera.- siguió comiendo dándole a entender que no quería hablar más del tema.

* * *

_¿Qué tendrá que hacer Tsuruga san esta tarde?... se veía contento y muy ansioso, ojalá le vaya bien para que así deje de molestarme. Cuando está de mal humor se desquita con las personas que lo rodean: ¡en primer lugar yo!_

_Ummm apenas son las 5 y se supone que hoy entro a las 7. ¿Será que me voy ya y reclamo mi trabajo?, Mizuko sensei dijo que dejaría las fotocopias con el profesor de Guianza, si no estoy mal, el da clase desde la tarde así que me lo podría entregar. Ammm además mi jefe dijo que estuviera más temprano, él parece ser muy amigo de la profe… está bien… iré para allá._

¡Qué raro! –Observó el gran edificio que estaba frente a sus ojos- ... según lo que Mizuko sensei había explicado el pasado martes, el trabajo era con respecto a un video que proyectarían a la hora de su clase pero el profe de Guianza me entregó ésta dirección y me dijo que yo tenía una actividad especial aquí… ¡pero esto es un restaurante! ¿Acaso me mandaron a analizar la calidad y ver la posibilidad de vincular sus servicios a un hotel? ¿O qué diablos hago aquí?, este lugar parece cerrado, ¡no se ve ni un alma! Ahh que vainas, ¡yo me largo! Volveré a la universidad, veré ese video y haré el mismo trabajo con mis compañeros.

-señorita, ¿usted es Mogami Kyoko?

-sí, soy yo.

Un camarero que vestía elegantemente abrió la puerta de vidrio y le hizo una señal de que entrara. –la reunión está por comenzar, por favor pase.- el joven hizo una venia y le indicó que siguiera por el pasillo.

Ammm con que es una reunión, seguro hay un encuentro de estudiantes y me seleccionaron para representar a mi grupo. Sí eso debe ser.

Caminó siguiendo las indicaciones del camarero y llegó a una sala comedor muy lujosa. Había una mesa circular de vidrio justo en la mitad, con dos asientos equidistantes. La luz tenue y un candelabro con tres velas encendidas le daban un ambiente romántico a la escena.

_Creo que me equivoqué de lugar, iré preguntarle al señor donde es la reunión estudiantil. _Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a regresar.

-Te estaba esperando- se erizó al sentir esa voz masculina con un timbre de sensualidad contra su oído. _No puede ser, la persona que puso una mano en mi hombro, no puede ser…. Definitivamente no puede ser..._

_-_Feliz cumpleaños Kyoko-literalmente se congeló al escucharlo decir eso, sólo el cálido beso sobre su mejilla derecha hizo que el cubo de hielo en el que se había convertido su cuerpo, se derritiera.

Se quedó callada, realmente no sabía qué hacer, le era imposible sacarlo del error y decirle que su verdadero cumpleaños era el 25 de diciembre. Sintió la mano de Ren tomando la suya– ¿Cómo lo supo?- murmuró suavemente sin dar señales de querer moverse.

-vi la fecha de nacimiento en la cédula de Kyoji…Ven…- la jaló sutilmente para que lo acompañara hasta la gran mesa y como todo un caballero sacó la silla invitándola a sentarse.

Estaba desconcertada, se sentó y apoyó los brazos en la mesa fijando su rostro hacia la nada-¿por qué hace esto?

Ren tomó asiento del otro lado para quedar frente a ella. –Yo…- _quería disculparme por mi atrevido comportamiento: al besarte sin tu aprobación. En realidad quiero conocerte, hablar contigo y saber si lo que siento por ti es especial o un simple capricho como me dijo tu hermano. -_Quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños y en cierto modo pedirte una disculpa. –le fue muy difícil expresarle su primer pensamiento y al final lo que salió de su boca no era ni la mitad de lo que necesitaba decirle.

_No bromee Tsuruga san, sé de primera mano lo que significa para usted un cumpleaños; un completo cero a la izquierda. – ¿_En cierto modo?- por qué tuvo que arruinar la bonita frase de: quiero pedirte una disculpa.

-sí, creo que he sido un poco atrevido al meterme en tus asuntos.

-¿un poco?- Resaltó con ironía

_Bueno, en realidad mucho _-sí, un poco- sonrió dudoso y luego optó por cambiar de tema.- ¿qué quieres de cenar?, este es un restaurante especializado podrán prepararte cualquier plato.

-No quiero nada.

-puedes ordenar lo que quieras, yo te invito- insistió.

-No, gracias- se levantó de la silla.-disculpe, me citaron por una reunión de trabajo así que iré a buscar el lugar correcto.

-yo te cité.

-¿qué?...-lo miró fijamente frunciendo el entrecejo -¿Para qué?

-ya te lo dije, para celebrar tu cumpleaños.- sirvió dos copas de vino tinto, y tomó un sorbo de la suya.

-¿está hablando enserio?- preguntó dudosa, con una pizca de enojo.

-sí, eres mi futura empleada, es mi deber estar pendiente de las fechas especiales.

-¡AH!- exhaló irritada.- ya déjese de bromas Tsuruga san, ese cuentico no se lo cree nadie. Kyoji me dijo que a usted no le interesa ni siquiera su propio cumpleaños, dígame, entonces ¿por qué le interesaría el de alguien como yo? –Vio que abría la boca para responderle- y no me diga lo de "futura empleada", eso ni usted se lo cree.

-es sencillo…-la miró con una sonrisa un tanto oscura- quiero algo de ti.

-¿qué?- estrelló sus manos contra la mesa. _Lo que infirió de ese "quiero algo" no fue nada bueno._

-tu atención. _No me gusta que me dejen en segundo plano, ni que me restrieguen en la cara que tienes un novio que es mejor que yo. Odio que la única chica que me interesa no me preste atención._

-pues créame que así no va a lograr nada.

-lo sé, esto es sólo una pequeña parte.- se paró del asiento y caminó hacía lo que parecía un closet. Sacó una caja alargada rectangular de tamaño grande, y dos más que descendían en tamaño con respecto a la primera. –lo compré especialmente para ti.

Kyoko vio las tres cajas de regalo e hizo una fuerza sobrehumana para no abalanzarse sobre ellas a destaparlas y descubrir su obsequios, pocas veces en su vida los había recibido. –No puedo aceptarlos.

-¿por qué?, es tu regalo de cumpleaños-_ nunca una chica ha rechazado mis atenciones, aunque yo no les compraba nada personalmente, en ocasiones mandaba a alguien para que se encargara de eso y ellas venían a mí muy agradecidas. Ayer me tomé el trabajo de ir a buscar algo especial sólo para ti, definitivamente no puedes rechazarlo._

_En primer lugar porque hoy no es mi cumpleaños y en segundo porque no quiero tener algo que luego me recuerde a usted; no lo aguantaría. Si sus besos me provocaron ese absurdo sueño no me imagino qué causarán las cosas que yacen ahí guardadas. –_la razón es que no quiero nada de usted, simplemente lo veo como mi futuro jefe.

-pero yo no te veo como una simple empleada, si fuera así no me abría tomado tantas molestias al ir a buscar un obsequio.

_¿Qué? ¡Lo compró personalmente! ¡Eso es increíble!, no fue capaz de escoger el regalo de su madre pero si lo hizo con el de una extraña… no lo entiendo Tsuruga san. –_Le pido disculpas por todas las molestias que se ha tomado por mí- hizo una prolongada venia -hasta luego Tsuruga san, la próxima vez haga esto por una persona que corresponda a sus sentimientos… yo estoy comprometida.- dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. _Dios, ¡realmente quiero saber qué me compró! Pero no puedo verlo porque sé que querría tenerlos a toda costa y él pensará que soy una chica fácil y que con dinero puede comprar mi atención. La verdad creo que con esto él dejará de acercárseme, su ego debe estar muy herido, aunque no era mi intensión lastimarlo sí necesito que se aleje. Él ya sabe que Kyoji oculta algo y no me voy a arriesgar a que lo descubra, sólo necesito aguantar tres meses más y podré desaparecer a mi hermano de la faz de la tierra._

_-_espera Kyoko- caminó rápidamente hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro.- tú me… me…-_no puedo creer que vaya a cometer el mismo error de hace tantos años._

-¿me?-_ que es lo que quiere decir.-_ se giró para verlo a los ojos pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al tenerlo tan cerca.

_¿Qué me pasa?, la única vez que dije "me gustas" yo estaba seguro de mi mismo, era un tonto adolescente al que le atraía la chica físicamente más dotada de mi clase, todos querían con ella pero sólo me aceptó a mí; bueno eso era lo que yo creía pues al final me enteré que esa joven tenía mas mundo que yo y que aceptó salir conmigo por demostrarle a sus amigas que podría acostarse con el chico más rudo del colegio. Ahora estoy de nuevo ante esta situación pero me encuentro nervioso, sé que va a rechazar mis palabras… pero –_pasó una mano por la estrecha cintura y la atrajo con fervor hasta besar sus labios.-_ una acción vale más que mil palabras._

_*slam*_ en cuestión de segundos sintió la inesperada cachetada de Kyoko…se llevó la mano a la mejilla y la miró sorprendido. _Nunca en su vida una mujer le había pegado, ni siquiera su madre._

-¡No vuelva a hacer eso!- le gritó y salió apresurada, casi corriendo. Sentía un fuerte estrujón en su pecho, un nudo en la garganta y muchas ganas de llorar, pero no derramó ni una lágrima, había prometido no volverlo a hacer por culpa de un hombre, ellos no merecían eso… no merecían nada.

Tomó un taxi hacia el Darumaya.

* * *

-ohh Kyoko chan, una muchacha vino a preguntar por ti, bueno… no por ti, por Kyoji.

Esa fue la noticia con que la recibió Okami. –una chica… ¿Quién?

-si mal no recuerdo su nombre es… espera… es… oh sí, La Flor de cerezo.

-¡QUE!, ¿Sakura?

-sí, es una niña muy linda, ¿es tu amiga?

-no, simplemente una conocida.

-oh ya veo, dijo que más rato vendría porque tenía algo muy importante que entregarte.

_Hay noooooo, mi día no podía ser peor. _– ¿al menos dijo a qué hora?

-sí, antes de la 6:30 pues yo le dije que hoy entrabas a la universidad a las 7.

_Okami san, para la próxima guárdese ese comentario. –Ahhh-_suspiró- sólo me quedan unos minutos, iré a cambiarme. Por favor cuando llegue, no la haga pasar. –_fue hasta su cuarto a ponerse su disfraz._

Efectivamente alrededor de media hora después el timbre sonó, Kyoji fue directamente a abrir.

-buenas noches Kyoji san- lo saludó cálidamente y se sonrojó un poco.

-Sakura san… qué sorpresa. –exclamó fingiendo asombro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, indicándole que iba de salida.

-no me digas que ya te vas.

-lamentablemente sí, tengo que reunirme con unos compañeros antes de la clase.

-ahhh- bufó desanimada. –yo…- murmuró en un tono muy bajo.

-¿sí?- la miró con duda, parecía que ocultaba algo tras su espalda.

-yo… yo vine… a desearte un Feliz cumpleaños- agachó la cabeza y estiró sus manos mostrándole la bolsa de regalo.

-¡oh!- esta vez no fingió la sorpresa. _Sería muy cruel no aceptar su regalo, sé muy bien que la lastimaría… lo aprendí en carne propia cuando Sho decía que no necesitaba lo que yo le regalaba, siempre me esforzaba por hacerle algo especial pero él no lo apreciaba. ¡Maldito! Yo no quiero ser así, no voy a lastimar los sentimientos de una chica, lo aceptaré por decencia. _– ¡oh! Muchas gracias, no tenías porqué haberte molestado.-tomó su regalo y sonrió.

Sakura levantó la vista, sus ojos verdes rebosaban emoción. –no se preocupe, lo hago con mucho gusto.

-¿cómo te enteraste que hoy era mi cumpleaños?- _¿cómo rayos se regó ese chisme?_

-Ayer Tsuruga san fue a la tienda a buscar un obsequio para usted y su hermana. Por cierto, ¿él es el novio de Kyoko san?

-¡NO! Claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso?

-es que estaba realmente interesado en encontrar el regalo perfecto, como si de verdad le gustara esa chica.

-pues… hasta donde yo sé, ellos sólo son conocidos.- ¿_en serio? ¿Él busco mi regalo personalmente?... Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto?, ¿por qué me pusiste en su camino primero como un chico?... ¿por qué demonios me atrae ese hombre? ¿Porqué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza?, ¿por qué me quema este deseo? ahora quisiera haberlo conocido sin toda esta sarta de mentiras, tengo miedo de que llegue el día en que no pueda mirarlo ni siquiera a la cara… ¡un momento! No lo había pensado… pero ¿qué siente un chico cuando rechazan sus regalos? ¿Es lo mismo que sentimos nosotras? ¿Esa horrible sensación de desprecio?... hay no, no puede ser, ellos no se toman las cosas tan enserio, de seguro lo olvidará… sí, no tengo por qué preocuparme, al fin y al cabo lo que él quiere conmigo es sólo una aventura más._

_-_ohh vea pues,Jejeje… quisiera tener a alguien que me diera un regalo como el que él le compró.

-¿qué fue?

-un hermoso vestido de tirantes, en tono violeta. El que tú viste la primera vez que entraste a D&G.

_Kyaaaaaa, ¡no puedo creerlo, ese es el vestido de mis sueños!… pero eran tres cajas, la más alargada seguramente era la del traje, pero ¿y las otras dos?_- ohh yo también quería comprárselo a mi hermana.

-Kyoko san es muy afortunada- suspiró con melancolía.

Kyoji percibió esos aires de tristeza que rodeaban a Sakura, se sintió extraño al verla así, ella a pesar de todo le caía bien y no le gustaba verla tan opacada. –nunca había recibido un regalo de una chica, gracias.- sonrió de nuevo.

A Sakura le pareció imposible que un chico tan apuesto como él jamás hubiese recibido uno. –estas bromeando.

-es enserio, gracias.

Cada sonrisa de él hacía que se le subieran los colores. –de…- se empinó un poco para alcanzar con sus labios la mejilla de él.-De nada Kyoji san, me gustas mucho.- murmuró cuando se acercó a él, luego dio un paso hacia atrás y se despidió torpemente, como si estuviera muy nerviosa.-nos vemos luego, que pase un excelente día.- prácticamente huyó asustada, con el corazón en la mano, nunca se le había confesado a un chico.

Kyoko estaba como una estatua. Aún no se acostumbraba a recibir los besos de esa chica, y más cuando estaban a sólo milímetros de su boca. Tardó bastante rato en "despiedrizarse", quería ver cuál era su regalo, así que entró a casa y lo destapó.

Era una hermosa bufanda tejida a mano, de color azul oscuro. Realmente se sorprendió y se puso un poco triste. No quería hacer sufrir a Sakura y sabía que la iba a lastimar cuando se revelara la verdad.

Estuvo un rato estudiando en su habitación hasta que sonó su celular.

-hola Kyoji, ¿estás con Ren?

-No, ¿Yashiro san?- alcanzó a reconocer su voz tras el teléfono.

-¡Dios!, ¿no sabes si le ha pasado algo? Tengo ocho llamadas perdidas de Ren de hace más o menos una hora, no pude responderle porque olvidé este aparatejo en el Hotel y le he marcado a su celular pero me dice la contestadora que está fuera de servicio. Ahora me encuentro a 4 horas de Tokyo y no puedo ir hasta su apartamento.

-¿pero cuál es el problema? Te oyes muy preocupado Yashiro san.

-créeme que esto es raro, Ren llama una y dos veces si necesita preguntar algo simple o mandar a alguien a que le haga cualquier cosa; si marca tres o cuatro veces es porque quiere algo importante; si llama cinco o seis es por qué ha ocurrido algo grave, así que supongo (nunca había sucedido) que las ocho llamadas significan que está desesperado por comunicarse. Pensé que sabías lo que le pasaba pues ustedes dos son muy cercanos.

-No realmente no tengo idea- ¡_será que tuvo un accidente de camino a casa! NOOO DIOS; eso no puede ser, Tsuruga san tiene que estar bien… sí… tranquila. _Se asustó de sólo pensar que algo le hubiera ocurrido.

-¿podrías ir a su apartamento?, necesito saber si él está bien, Ren es mi mejor amigo… por favor Kyoji.

-sí señor, ya mismo voy para allá- ella en el fondo también necesitaba cerciorarse sobre la salud de su jefe.

-ohh gracias, por favor avísame apenas sepas algo.

-Ok.

Kyoko cogió las llaves de su auto, por primera vez, luego de obtener su permiso de conducción lo manejaría, le estaba saliendo más cara la cuenta de parqueadero que la de la propia gasolina. Ni siquiera para ir a la universidad lo usaba pues quedaba a menos de 10 minutos a pie.

Manejó hasta la casa de Tsuruga y como ya era conocido del vigilante este no le puso ningún tipo de problema, y tampoco lo anunció porque Ren había dado la orden de que cuando viniera Kyoji lo dejaran pasar de inmediato.

Ella subió a toda prisa por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba descompuesto, llegó agitada al octavo piso y un poco asustada, tenía miedo de que su jefe no estuviera bien. Llamó a la puerta y esperó por varios segundos, se le hizo eterno ese momento, realmente estaba preocupada.

Su corazón se tranquilizó cuando ese apuesto hombre le abrió la puerta, sólo vestía un pantalón de tela blanco, la piel morena clara de su pecho y brazos parecía brillar debido a una capa de sudor que se propagaba en esa zona tremendamente bien formada. Por una vez más quedó idiotizada con la varonil apariencia, él tenía algunos mechones negros pegados a su rostro, parecía que había estado en una prolongada jornada de ejercicio. Un pensamiento indeseado pasó por su mente, incluso tuvo que tragar saliva para que esta no se escurriera por su boca.

-¿qué haces aquí? … Kyoko.- preguntó el joven Adonis con su indescriptible timbre sensual.

**Continuará**

**BUAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA que mala soy, cómo es posible que lo corte ahí! ya parezco Nakamura sensei, jajajaj pero bueno, pasa en la vida, pasa en los mangas, pasa en los fics! jaja**

**nos leemos luego, espero que sea pronto.  
**

**Vale, Vale**

**Bye!**

**Pasen por sus respuestas**

**Neko:** jajajjaja Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii Ren se apresuró y actuó como un creído al pensar que Kyoko iba a caer a sus pies con unos regalos, Jejeje. Chaus!

**Rosa Darcy:** ohh mujer, entonces sos muy alta! (por lo de los tacones) ve amiguis te quería contar, ya por fin estoy leyendo crepúsculo, me ha gustado mucho, y creo que me voy a leerlos 4, jijijijij auna amiga los tiene todos en físico y me los va a prestar, cuando termine te aviso para que me recomiendes fics. Retomando el review, no tengo ni idea de si mi peluche osos mágico esté en un anime, eso me lo inventé! Jajajaj y sí quería que Ren hiciera una mezcla de peluches como el cerdo conejo pero la verdad no me lo imagino haciéndolo, el nunca haría eso por un chico. Jajja siiiii la escena de los grilletes ya estoy mas que comprometida a hacerla! Si no la hago Karen san me mata, jajajajja. Siempre pudiste hacer tu mochila con la imagen? Cual decisdiste?

**Kariramos:** jajajja kari, me alegra que mi capi te haya hecho reír, y creeme que aquí nada es gratuito, para algo puso lo de los juegos de video!gracias por tu review! Las quiero mucho, bye bye!

**kamaca112:** amiguis, no te preocupes, con que me dijas unas tres palabras en tus review estoy contenta, vale, besos gatita S….! bye

**Saiyuri:** hola! Me alegra tenerte aquí, jijijijiji pues ya veremos que pasa entre el ren que se siente atraído por los gemelos, jajajja esperemos que mi musa esté muy presente estas vacaciones para escribirles muchooooooooooooooooooooooooo, jeje bye, besosXD

**Julis:** jajajajja uiiiii sí, sería muy bueno que entre Sakura y Ren hicieran un complot para sacar a los gemelos a cenar, jajajjaja puede ser amiguis puede ser, en un fic todo puede pasar. Jaja sí, los sentimientos de atracción hacia Kyoko son lo que lo hacen confundir con respecto a Kyoji pues cuando está con ambos se siente igual y al final no sabrá quién es el que en verdad le gusta. Jajajajajja bueno amiguis, nos vemos luego.

**nickita021:** niky chan!okis, no importa si el comentario este cortito, jaj ya sabem por ahí dicen: lo importante no es la cantidad sino la calidad, ajjaja con tal de que me des tu opinión estaré contenta, jjje chao, te mando un abrazo de oso! Mauck

**By Sakuraliz 18/06/11**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza, supuestamente actualizaba el jueves pero surgieron un par de cosas que lo impidieron. **

**bueno con respecto al 177, puesssss puesss ahhh siempre es lindo ver a kyoko sonrojpandose, jajejjejejejej y la carita de cain! ajjaja pero pues en trama en sí no avanza. ahh lo que mas me choca es tener que esperar tanto para el siguiente, pero ni modo, ne?  
**

**Espero que disfruten este capi y que las cosas se den para escribir algo jugoso pronto, no saben cuánto extraño esas partes, JAAJAAJA (sé que ustedes también) **

**Bueno, las dejo.  
**

**Capítulo 13**

-¿Qué haces aquí? … Kyoko.- preguntó el joven Adonis con su indescriptible timbre sensual.

-¿EHH?-ella frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar asustarse cuando Ren la jaló de la corbata como si fuera a darle un apasionado beso, pero para su mala suerte no fue así, él sólo se quedó mirándola y luego parpadeó repetidamente tratando de aclarar su vista.

Dejó salir un hondo suspiro -ahhh… Kyoji- comentó desilusionado mientras lo soltaba, dio un par de palmadas en su hombro y caminó sin su típico andar elegante hacia el sofá. –Pasa.

Kyoko quedó pasmada por un lapso indeterminado, primero sufrió el susto del siglo cuando lo escuchó llamarla por su nombre, luego el corazón casi se le escapa del pecho cuando ingenuamente pensó que él la besaría y por último quiso congelar el tiempo o al menos tener una cámara a mano para capturar aquella imagen de la parte trasera de su jefe, pues su torso desnudo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que hacía ver esa piel morena mucho más atractiva y provocativa. Ella bajó la vista hasta el bien formado y firme trasero cubierto por la apretada tela del pantalón blanco. Tragó saliva al terminar el exquisito recorrido y se dio a si misma una cachetada para despertarse, giró el rostro en otra dirección para desviar su hilo de pensamientos prohibidos y se encontró con algo que la dejó muy sorprendida.

-OHHH ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?- parecía que una manada de elefantes, rinocerontes o alguna clase de animales salvajes hubiesen escogido la sala de Tsuruga Ren como camino turístico. El mueble principal estaba con el respaldar sobre el suelo, había un montón de paquetes destapados de comida chatarra a medio comer, la alfombra estaba decorada con papitas fritas, bolitas de queso, chitos, caramelos y alcanzaba a distinguir entre los escombros cuatro botellas de sake (1), tres de ellas vacías y otra iba por la mitad. Al fondo vio 4 paquetes de regalo y reconoció inmediatamente tres de ellos, pues fueron los que él le había ofrecido hacía un par de horas.

El televisor estaba prendido y, apenas Ren se acercó, una muñeca animada le habló desde la pantalla.

-bienvenido señor, está listo para otra partida.

-por supuesto- contestó resaltando ánimo, alzó su mano con la palma hacia la pantalla y luego hizo movimientos laterales. -1 vs 1- dijo al mismo tiempo que seleccionaba la opción de la pantalla.-acércate Kyoji.

Ella lo hizo dudosa y miró frente al televisor.

-análisis completo- Kyoko se extrañó al escuchar a la muñequita virtual decir eso.

-vamos a jugar Fighters uncaged (2).-cogió la portada del videogame donde se veía un hombre musculoso peleando contra lo que aparentaba ser un ladrón.

-¿qué?...- ¿_jugar? ¿Está hablando enserio?-_espere y ¿dónde están los controles?- Nunca le habían llamado la atención los videojuegos pero al menos no era tan ignorante como para saber que se necesitaba un control para poder jugarlos.

-tu cuerpo es el control, el kinect te acaba de escanear. Lo que hagas lo hará automáticamente tu personaje… ¿es genial, no?

-sí… pero no sé jugar.

-ahh que importa, eres un chico y alguna vez en tu vida tienes que haberte peleado con alguien, es lo mismo. Sólo que ahora pelearás contra mí… bueno, contra mi personaje.

-¿qué?... si lo que yo hago lo hace mi personaje quiere decir que, ¿tendré que golpearlo de verdad?- preguntó alarmada, ni en esta vida ni en otra quería tener una pelea física con Tsuruga Ren, ese hombre podría volverla pedacitos en cuestión de segundos.

-jajajaja no, estaremos mirando la pantalla y tomaremos un espacio prudente entre nosotros para no lastimarnos. Llevo más de una hora jugando esto, es fácil y sirve para sacar la tensión acumulada.

-ohhh- _ahora entiendo porqué está tan sudado.-_bueno_-_ _santo cielos, no pensé que ese hombre pudiera verse más atractivo… / ¡ya basta Kyoko! piensa en otra cosa, no lo mires con morbo, ¿cuántas veces insultaste a los hombres que te miraban lascivamente en el Ryokan?, ¡ahora tú estás haciendo lo mismo! ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza?/ no me regañes subconsciente, ¿acaso es pecado? No, ¿cierto? Es simple curiosidad, estoy segura que él causa el "efecto embobamiento" en toda mujer, aunque quiera no puedo resistirme a observar su cuerpo, creo que no hay nada de malo. ¡Así que cállate y déjame en paz!, no me atormentes con algo que es natural en las personas /sí, es normal, pero no dejes que te domine, el jefe va a pensar que eres raro, bueno, creo que hace rato sabe que lo eres, sin embargo se puede sentir incómodo y hasta tratará de cambiar su actitud hacia ti/ está bien, tengo que compórtame y alejar pensamientos inoportunos_

Kyoko miró de reojo a Ren e imitó su posición de ataque que consistía en ambos brazos cubriendo parcialmente el rostro con las manos empuñadas y las piernas abiertas en diagonal un poco flexionadas. Leyó que en la pantalla que decía _Loading_ y luego vio que salieron dos personajes, el del lado izquierdo era un hombre, alto de cabello negro que vestía sólo un pantalón rasgado más unas botas, no era muy musculoso pero si tenía un abdomen bien marcado. Para sorpresa de ambos, el del lado derecho resultó ser una chica de cabello corto, de estatura mediana y contextura delgada.

-¿por qué diablos mi personaje es femenino?- reclamó Kyoko a su jefe, pensaba que era su culpa.

-no tengo ni idea, se supone que el kinect escanea tu cuerpo y en algunos juegos crea un personaje a tu semejanza, casi idéntico. En este no sucede eso pero dependiendo de las características de tu físico automáticamente selecciona uno de los personajes preestablecidos que comparta algunos rasgos.-tambaleo un poco, lo miró burlonamente y soltó una gran carcajada- no puedo creer que hasta el juego te confunda con una chica.

-¿hasta?- _¿es decir que usted también me confunde?_

-sí, yo también te confundí, apenas llegaste pensé que eras Kyoko- terminó de decir la frase en un tono bajo, como si estuviera desilusionado.

-bueno, al fin y al cabo somos gemelos idénticos, es normal que nos confundan… emm ¿hay alguna forma de cambiar mi personaje?

-sí- alzó su mano y con un sutil movimiento fue cambiando las imágenes de la pantalla.

-wowowow- _qué genial ni siquiera necesita un control remoto, con sólo mover la mano puede seleccionar opciones. ¡Dios mío, como avanza la tecnología!... pero, ¿porqué parpadea tanto? ¿Acaso no ve bien?_

-¡listo!- comentó entusiasmado y retomó su posición.

-bufffff- _ni siquiera me dejó escoger, ahh pero bueno, al menos ya no soy una chica en la pantalla_.-ella empezó a mover su cuerpo y se emocionó al ver que su personaje la imitaba con exactitud. Al cabo de unos segundos los contrincantes se reunieron en el campo de batalla y el timbre de una campana dio inicio al combate.

Ren hábilmente lanzó una combinación de puños y patadas, luego tomó los brazos de su oponente y lo estrelló contra el asfalto.

Kyoko al principio se mantuvo en posición de defensa pero luego se quedó en blanco, por más que movía los brazos no lograba darle ni un solo golpe a Tsuruga san. Su barra de salud iba en descenso mientras que la de él se mantenía intacta.

-Perfect victory- leyó Ren en voz alta mientras levantaba las manos recalcándole con sus dedos la V de victoria a Kyoji.

-¡No es justo! Es la primera vez que yo juego y ni siquiera me dio ventaja- replicó Kyoji con un tono de reproche.

Ren sólo sonrío y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta alcanzar una botella. Bebió con ansia de aquel líquido que no parecía agua y al sentirse saciado le brindó el resto a su asistente.

-No, gracias-no había hecho nada en la pelea por lo tanto no se sentía cansada o con ganas de beber algo. En cambio él se veía sofocado. – ¿Es Sake?- si llegaba a beber un sorbo de eso perdería la noción del tiempo y el espacio, su asimilación del alcohol era pésima.

-sí- respondió escuetamente y al ver que Kyoji no quería se terminó la bebida él solo. Dejó el recipiente vacío al lado de los otros y luego fue a la cocina por más.

_¿PERO QUE LE PASA? ¿SE ESTÁ HIDRATANDO CON LICOR?... ¡esto es insólito! De razón que tambalea cada vez que camina y parece no ver bien. Tengo que detenerlo, no quiero que le pase nada malo. _

_¡Ups! Verdad que tengo que avisarle a Yashiro san. _Marcó el número y prontamente escuchó un "aló" tras la línea. –hola, estoy en el apartamento de Tsuruga san, creo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, al parecer quería comer mucha comida chatarra, tomar sake, jugar videojuegos y llamó para invitarlo.

-¿Qué?- exhaló el de lentes confundido.- en primer lugar Ren odia el Sake, nunca le gustó el licor japonés; en segundo, siempre dijo que los videojuegos eran estúpidos porque te pegaban a un control y no permitían una actividad motriz; y por último jamás compra abundante comida chatarra pues parece que tuviera estómago de pájaro, se llena con nada y como no le gusta desperdiciar siempre compra lo necesario, y créeme que eso es muy poco.

-¿en serio?- ella preguntó sorprendida y fijó su vista hacia la cocina para ver si su jefe venía en camino, arqueó las cejas cuando vio las partes del celular de Ren esparcidas por la pared del umbral, como si hubiese estrellado el aparato contra ella.

-sí, estoy seguro que algo le pasó, él sólo hace cosas extremas cuando siente que fracasó en algo… bueno, por lo menos es un alivio que esta vez su forma de liberar la tensión no incluya víctimas.

-¿qué?, ¿antes hubo?

-sí, fue sólo una vez, pero ese incidente casi le cuesta su futuro puesto como presidente de Tokyo's Air.

-¿con quién hablas?- escuchó una amable voz tras sus espaldas.

-es Yashiro san- le pasó el celular a su jefe y vio que él hizo una cara como de estar recibiendo un sermón.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes- sonrió- Y la próxima vez responde ese maldito celular.-terminó de decir con un extraño tono amable que le erizó hasta los pelos de la nuca a Kyoko.

_Parece que está furioso, pero aún así no deja de sonreír._

-vamos Kyoji san, te daré la revancha- comentó con un tono animoso y caminó hacia la mesita de centro dejando ahí la botella de agua y la de sake que había traído de la cocina. -Para que veas que soy justo, dejaré que comiences- procedió a configurar el juego para darle inicio a la pelea.

_Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, no quiero quedar como un debilucho ante Tsuruga san, creo que lo mejor será imaginar que el personaje de la pantalla es la Shoracha y así seguro obtendré una victoria._

_-1 2 3 ¡fighting!_

Ren se quedó parado observando al personaje de Kyoji quien empezó con un golpe hacia la cara que hizo tastabillar al avatar de él.

_¡Muere maldito! _Le tiró un puñetazo en la mandíbula_ -ojalá esto no fuera un videojuego- _dio una serie de golpes en su estómago y lanzó una patada directo a la entrepierna.

-¡ouch!- Ren se cubrió inconscientemente sus partes íntimas y luego tomó posición de ataque al ver que su barra de salud había perdido el 20%. Cubrió el golpe que venía hacia su rostro y lanzó un contraataque a la garganta de su oponente. Escuchó a Kyoji gruñir y lo volteó a ver de reojo. Se distrajo al sentir la furia incontrolable que delataban sus ojos, parecía que fuera a quemar el piso del aura tan ardiente que emanaba. Cuando volvió la vista a la pantalla se sorprendió al ver que su barra había descendido un 15% más. – ¡No me ganarás!- atinó un fuerte golpe contra la cabeza del muñeco que controlaba su asistente.

-¡te destrozaré!- gritó a medida que lanzaba puños al azar, el personaje de Ren se movía constantemente y no podía acertar ninguno. -¡bastardo!- tiró una patada hacia su cara.

_¡Me llamó bastardo!_ Él evadió e hizo un barrido, en la pantalla le salieron los movimientos correspondientes a un combo y como él llevaba horas jugando eso no le costó nada acertar cada comando. El personaje de Ren propinó un golpe que elevó al avatar de Kyoji, luego lo recibió contra su rodilla y lo proyectó hacia la pared.

-¡Time Out!- salió el letrero de tiempo fuera en la pantalla y seguido de ese apareció el de ¡Draw!

-No me conformaré con un empate- habló en voz alta Ren irradiando ansias de partirle la cara a alguien.

-yo tampoco- respondió convencida en un tono incluso más amenazante.

Ren rápidamente seleccionó la opción de 30 segundos más y comenzaron de nuevo la lucha.

Cuando ella hizo un golpe circular hacia adentro tratando de alcanzar el rostro del oponente, Ren hizo lo mismo pero hacia afuera y sin querer rozó fuertemente la verdadera nariz de Kyoji.

-¡Auuuu!- gritó Kyoko llevándose ambas manos a su cara, alrededor de su nariz. – ¡Me arde!- exhaló atrancándose con su lagrimeo.

-lo siento- se disculpó inmediatamente y lo ayudó a sentar en el sofá que acababa de acomodar con una patada –no quise lastimarte, de verdad lo siento.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se quedó con el rostro acunado en su propio pecho mientras trataba de calmar sus gimoteos.

Ren tiernamente le levantó el rostro y trató de apartarle las manos para que le permitiera ver.

Una gotita de sangre resbaló de su fosa izquierda. El pelinegro se preocupó al ver esos labios rosados y delicados manchados ligeramente de sangre, no pudo sostener la mirada fija de sus ojos mieles acuosos así que salió corriendo hacia el baño en busca de algodón.

Kyoko estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la botella de agua. Se limpió con la manga de la camisa sus labios y tomó sedienta del líquido transparente, prácticamente se bogó todo del contenido sin importarle el extraño sabor que para nada parecía al del agua.

El combate contra Tsuruga san la había dejado exhausta, se recostó hacia el espaldar del sillón y levantó el rostro para disminuir el sangrado.

Ren se sentó junto a Kyoji, primero limpió las gotas de sangre que cubrían ese rostro angelical y luego sacó una motita de algodón para cubrirle el orificio de la nariz.

_¿Por qué me siento tan extraño? ¿Por qué me parece bello el rostro de un chico? _Estiró su mano para alcanzar una nueva botella de licor y bebió desesperadamente tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos. _Sólo es porque es idéntico a su hermana y ella es parecida a la niña de coletas. Por un momento llegué a pensar que Kyoko Mogami era mi Kyoko chan pero luego me di cuenta de que es imposible, mi amiguita estaba sola en el mundo, no tenía hermanos ni padres. Sin embargo, aunque no sean la misma persona cuando estoy con Kyoko me siento diferente, no por el hecho que me rechace como nunca lo había hecho una chica sino porque su humor, su rostro, sus palabras… me hacen sentir bien… en fin no sé cómo explicarlo. _

Bebió sólo un poco pues ya le estaba haciendo efecto tanto trago, se sentía mareado y muy cansado. – ¿Kyoji san?- se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de sostener la botella.

-¿amm?- murmuró como si estuviera adolorido.

-¿estás bien?

_Ummm no me arde ya la nariz y creo que paró el sangrado, pero me duele la cabeza y todo da vueltas a mi alrededor, no sé qué me pasa, siento que el techo se me va a caer encima. _Intentó levantarse pero no llegó siquiera a ponerse en pie y cayó sin querer en las piernas de su jefe.

Ren pegó un brinco y miró hacia todos lados, nervioso. – ¡levántate Kyoji!- le pidió efusivamente pero el ser que yacía recostado solamente se giró.

-umm Tsuruga san, ¿dónde estoy?- habló en un tono muy suave a medida que abría los ojos lentamente.

-¿no recuerdas Kyoji?- miró directamente esos ojos citrinos que lo hacían dudar de sus acciones.

-¿Kyoji? ¿Quién es Kyoji?- preguntó en medio de un quejido.

-no puede ser, ¿no te acuerdas ni de ti mismo?- se dirigió a él en un tono más alto.

-quiero más… quiero más de eso- le señaló la botella de agua que yacía tirada en el suelo.

-no creo que te haga provecho en tu situación, eso era sake mezclado con un poquito de agua, _cuando fui a la cocina iba a traerte una botella de agua para ti pero sólo quedaba una prácticamente vacía así que la llené de Sake por si te animabas a tomar conmigo _ pensé que no te gustaba el alcohol.

-nooooo mmmme gusta peerooo quuuuiero mmmmás- intentó levantarse apoyando sus manos contra el asiento, se elevó un poco y estiró torpemente su mano tratando de alcanzar lo que sostenía Ren en su mano derecha.

-No Kyoji, te puede hacer daño- llevó la botella a su boca para acabar con el líquido, si él terminaba con el alcohol su asistente no tendría más remedio que aceptarlo pues si mal no recordaba Kyoji le había dicho que no toleraba el licor.

Ren empezó a beber muy rápido del recipiente inclinado casi a noventa grados de su boca, incluso algunos chorros escapaban de la comisura de sus labios. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando el peli sapote mandó un manotazo con intensiones de arrebatarle la botella, el movimiento hizo que dejara de beber e inevitablemente un poco del licor se regó por el rostro y el cuerpo de Ren debido a que Kyoji siguió tratando de quitársela.

El pelinegro optó por darle solución definitiva, puso la botella boca abajo por detrás del mueble y vació el último contenido sobre la alfombra.

-¡Nooooo!- gritó Kyoji con desesperación al momento que escalaba sobre las piernas de Ren para asomarse a ver como se desperdiciaba el tan aheleado elixir de liberación.

Ren soltó la botella y tomó de los hombros a su asistente para apartarlo.

-¡deeee laa aaalfombra nooo se puede rrecoger!-balbuceó muy triste mientras observaba las gotas de licor que resbalaban por el mentón de Ren y seguían un camino hacia el cuello y la clavícula. Ella tragó saliva y se lanzó a lamer como una vampiresa hambrienta ese sendero manchado por el brebaje que consideraba prohibido pero adictivo.

Ren se congeló al sentir la lengua de Kyoji resbalar por su cuello, a medida que chupaba la piel como si tratase de absorber más líquido, sus músculos se tensaron y no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara. _Dios, qué me pasa, ¡tengo que quitármelo de encima! ¡Es un chico! ¡Por más que se parezca a Kyoko no es ella! Pero… ¡pero! Sus hombros son tan delicados, su rostro, su cuerpo… está sobre mí pero es tan ligero como una pluma… _

_-_quiero más- escuchó el susurró de su asistente sobre su oído. Por inercia enroscó sus manos en la delgada cintura que tenía enfrente, y exhaló profundo cuando los labios de Kyoji se posaron a tan sólo milímetros de los suyos. Todo el licor que había bebido por fin le estaba haciendo efecto, no podía decidir por sí mismo que era lo que quería: si apartarlo o seguir el juego porqué quería creer que estaba haciendo eso con Kyoko. _Sólo hay una forma de mandar a volar esta confusión, pueden ser parecidos físicamente pero estoy seguro que un beso de él no sabría igual… ¡pero! ¡Pero! No puedo hacer semejante ridiculez, jamás en mi vida besaría a un chico, sé que me pasé con las copas y mañana no recordaré nada de esto pero definitivamente no puedo hacerlo, no tengo el valor para besarlo._

_No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir como Kyoji trataba de encontrar más de la bebida y eso era precisamente dentro de su boca. Ella introdujo casi con desesperación su lengua para alcanzar la de él y saborear hasta el último rincón de sake._

_Es ella, ¡tiene que ser Kyoko!, es el mismo sabor y las sensaciones producidas en mi cuerpo son exactamente iguales. _Ren profundizó el beso hasta el punto que la hizo soltar un gemido. La abrazó con fuerza y lentamente se inclinó para poder recostarse sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla, deseaba tener más de esos esporádicos besos que hasta el momento sólo había conseguido en medio de mentiras y en sueños.

Ren rozó la piel de su mejilla con sus labios, lamió con fervor su mentón y luego bajó por su cuello deleitándose con el suave aroma. La escuchó reír cuando le hizo cosquillas con los pequeños mordiscos, se animó a posar sus labios casi en la terminación de su cuello y absorbió con fuerza la piel durante varios segundos, como si quisiera comérsela a succiones; eso de seguro le dejaría una marca.

Ella soltó un quejido cuando él la mordió con sus labios y mientras Ren de forma bastante torpe trataba de desasir la corbata, Kyoko recorrió con sus manos la ancha espalda hasta llegar a su firme trasero, trató de deslizarse entre las dos telas pero una de ellas estaba muy ajustada así que optó por curvar sus manos alrededor de la cadera masculina y escabullirse hasta toparse con los botones y la cremallera del pantalón.

La mano derecha de Ren vagaba en línea recta en dirección a la parte más sensible de su pareja, cuando llegó acarició superficialmente la zona, abultada sólo por el pliegue del pantalón de poplin (3) que se había formado debido a que Kyoji tenía las piernas recogidas. Ren se sintió extraño al no percibir la calidez usual cuando hizo presión con su mano en el territorio plano, se sintió raro, como si algo ahí no cuadrara con lo demás, ella ni siquiera reaccionó de forma placentera cuando él la tocó, incluso había dejado el agarre con sus brazos y había relajado las piernas estiradas hacia los lados.

Tsuruga dejó el abrazo para apoyarse sobre sus manos y poder seguir con sus húmedas caricias hacia su cuello pero cuando la vio a los ojos supo que no tenía ánimos para seguir, parecía cansada y desorientada.

Él tampoco estaba bien, aunque tenía deseos de tenerla su dolor de cabeza era aún más fuerte, se sentía muy mareado, confuso y sin fuerzas para sostenerse, sus ojos no querían abrirse de nuevo, sus manos no querían moverse. Gastó su último aliento en observarla y sonrió al ver esa carita tranquila, con los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se recostó a un lado sin dejar de abrazarla de costado y también cayó en un profundo sueño.

**Continuará**

**1-Sake:** es una palabra japonesa que significa "bebida alcohólica", sin embargo en los países occidentales se refiere a un tipo de bebida alcohólica japonesa preparada de una infusión hecha a partir del arroz. Precisamente aquí utilicé la palabra sake como el vino de arroz que tiene como entre un 18-25% de alcohol, así que por eso Ren compró tantas botellas, pues quería beber bastante y no emborracharse tan rápido.

**2-Fighters uncaged: **es un juego de pelea de la x-box 360 con kinect. (en el grupo les posteé el video). Según lo que leí y vi de internet, el juego no es multiplayer ni escanea a los jugadores para crear el avatar (como si sucede en otros juegos del kinect como los de sports), sin embargo quería utilizar un videojuego para realizar mi escena así que le modifiqué cosas.

**3-Poplin:** Tela con peso muy densa, para pantalones de verano, casacas, es lo mismo que la popelina, pero más gruesa.

**Chicas, aquí estan las respuestas de las chcias que no rienen cuenta.  
**

**Kariramos: **JAJAJ kari chan, a mi me va a dar lástima Ren es en el próximo capítulo, tantas dudas en su cabeza son para volverse loco. Nos vemos pronto. te mando un abrazote de oso**.**

**Julis: **jajaj me hizo reír tu coment, jejej si fue bastante loco, aunque no muy descabellado pensar que la tercera guerra mundial se arme por culpa de Ren! ajjajajajajajj, pues en este capi ya sabemos por qué la llamó kyoko, espero verte de nuevo por estos lares juli chan!besos Xd.

**nii-chan: **hooo hace rato no veía caras nuevas por mis review, nii chan, bienvenida a mi historia, muchas gracias por tu review. jooo te quedaste hasta la madrugada por leerme?, ohhhhh me halagas, ojalá puedas seguir leyendo y dejando review, lo aprecio mucho! bye!1 besos y abrazos.

**Rosa Darcy: **oh no había pensado que Ren siguira kyoko a su casa para que la descubriera, sí la va a seguir en un futuro pero se va a enterar es de otra cosa, jajajajajjajaj bueno rosy chan! nos leemos lueguín.**  
**

**Besos y abrazos**

_**By sakuraliz 3/07/10**_


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA queridos lectores! Pues aquí hay un nuevo capi, últimamente van a estar un poquito más largos porque quiero avanzar en el relleno para llegar al momento de la verdad! Y al lemon, por supuesto. JAJAJAJAJA**

**Capítulo 14**

_Ummm… ¿anoche Kyoko vino a buscarme?..._

…

_*Recuerdos difusos*_

…

_O era… ¿Kyoji?…_

_*imágenes borrosas pasaban por la cabeza de Tsuruga Ren como si se trata de una antigua película*_

_Debes recordar Ren, luego de que ella te rechazara llegaste a tu apartamento y antes de entrar pasaste por el supermercado, compraste ocho botellas de sake y más de 10 paquetes de frituras, estabas enojado, trajiste primero los obsequios y los tiraste en la esquina de tu sala, como si no valieran absolutamente nada. Tomaste una botella en tus manos y las otras las dejaste en la nevera, te sentaste a ver televisión mientras destapabas uno de los paquetes de comida chatarra, no te gustó el sabor así que lo dejaste en el suelo y seguiste con el otro, ninguno fue de tu agrado por lo que decidiste sólo tomar y ensayar el nuevo videojuego. _

_Desahogaste la mayoría de la ira en la pelea y con una de tus patadas mandaste el sofá al suelo. Seguiste bebiendo y aunque sólo te sentías un poco mareado tu vista se nublaba impidiéndote ver claramente, además te quitaste la camisa porque estaba haciendo mucho calor y fuiste a seguir jugando._

_Al rato sonó el timbre y recibiste a alguien, por un instante tu corazón se iluminó al ver justo a la persona que necesitabas, pero de repente todo se apagó pues quien había llegado era un chico: tu asistente… luego lo invitaste a jugar y por accidente lo golpeaste, después todo se hizo aún más confuso, de seguro el alcohol te hizo malinterpretar tus sentimientos pues te sentiste atraído por Kyoji, te conmoviste al verlo llorar, temblaste cuando se trepó sobre ti, sentiste deseos de tocarlo como si fuese una chica e incluso lo besaste y acariciaste._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO eso no es cierto, yo sólo bebí mucho hasta que me quedé dormido, estoy seguro que solo tuve una mala pesadilla, sí sí sí, eso debe ser, ¿cierto? Ahora me levantaré, tomaré una ducha y me iré a trabajar, nada inusual ha pasado, sé que estoy en mi apartamento, durmiendo sobre mi cama._

Sin abrir los ojos Ren estiró su brazo derecho para tocar el supuesto colchón, lo movió repetidamente al no sentir la mullida superficie, ¡no había nada! recogió el brazo y se extrañó al chocar con una piel cálida, subió un poco por la zona hasta que llegó al cuello y enredó los dedos sobre el cabello. Escuchó un murmullo por parte de su acompañante y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos para identificarlo.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que por fin reaccionó –¡AHHHHHHHHH!- gritó como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Lucifer, se quitó del sofá tan rápido como si le hubiese pasado corriente, al bajarse tropezó con una botella y calló sentado en el suelo. –AHHHHHHHH-

Kyoko se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se asustó muchísimo al escuchar un grito. –AHHHHHHHH- dejó salir un chillido cuando vio a su jefe en el suelo con cara de espanto. –AHHHH ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?-levantó la voz desorientada.

-¿nnnno no te acuerdas?- tartamudeó tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y pegó de nuevo un grito cuando su vista pasó por su entrepierna y vio perfectamente la tela de sus bóxers. _–¡AHHHHH!- ¿por qué diablos tengo desabrochado el pantalón?_

-No, ¡no sé cómo llegué aquí!..._ ayyyyy me duele la cabeza. Trata de pensar claramente Kyoko, tú viniste porque Yashiro te lo pidió, luego jugaste y…_ ella se llevó la mano a la cara (más exactamente por encima de sus labios) al recordar el golpe en la nariz. _¿Cómo diantres terminé dormida en el sofá?_

Ren se sobresaltó al creer que Kyoji estaba recordando el beso. –No pasó nada, ¡No pasó nada!...- dijo repetidamente, haciendo hincapié para que no hubiera lugar a dudas.

_¿por qué grita Tsuruga san? _-¿qué? ¿De qué habla?- se extrañó al verlo nervioso tratando de negar algo que no entendía.

-¡no pasó nada!- se paró y apresuradamente tomó a Kyoji del brazo para que se levantara. –por favor vete, te veo en la oficina. No importa si llegas tarde.

-está bien- respondió a medida que su jefe la jaloneaba apurándole el paso.

Literalmente lo sacó del apartamento y a toda marcha fue hasta el baño para cepillarse los dientes.

_Fue una pesadilla, ni en esta vida ni en otra he besado a un chico –_casi se saca sangre de las encías al cepillarse con vehemencia_- ¡soy un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra!, el alcohol hizo que tuviera esa horrible pesadilla e incluso provocó que mis sentimientos se confundieran. -_Dejó el cepillo a un lado y observó su mano derecha_… -yo… yo… ¿lo toqué? AHHHHHHHH NONONONO fue un error, ¡un error! una pesadilla. -_Sacó el enjuague bucal y engulló una parte para hacer gárgaras, vació un tanto del líquido mentolado en su mano y procedió a lavársela._- ¡Esto es un castigo Ren! Lo que sea que rige este mundo te está gastando una broma, ayer te comportaste como un completo IDIOTA, !un estúpido idiota!, eso es lo que eres, ¡un idiota que no puede hacer nada bien! ¡Qué desahoga su rabia con los vicios! AHHHH_ -llevó las manos a su corto cabello y lo haló- _Tengo que olvidarme de esos dos, veré a Kyoji sólo como mi asistente y a su hermana como mi futura empleada, me cansé de ser un cero a la izquierda para ella, no puedo encapricharme con una chica si hay muchas mujeres en el mundo que quieren estar conmigo, de seguro mis alucinamientos son causadas por la falta de chicas, esto es una señal para que vuelva a mi anterior vida, sí, sí, eso voy a hacer._

Caminó enojado pateando los estorbos de su sala hasta que llegó a la esquina donde estaban los obsequios, cogió los cuatro paquetes con ambas manos y fue hasta la ventana trasera que daba vista hacia las cajuelas de basura. Corrió con el brazo el vidrio de la ventana y se asomó para asegurarse de que esas cajas estúpidas cayeran en el gran recipiente de basura rectangular que yacía pegado al primer piso de su edificio. Soltó el agarre y apenas sintió sus manos libres cerró la ventana con fuerza, casi hasta el punto de romperla.

Fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha. _Qué estúpido soy, no debí molestarme en comprarles esos obsequios, ¿para qué? nadie aprecia lo que hago… siempre he estado solo y así he vivido bien, dejaré de meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden, me importa un pito si Kyoko se parece a mi amiga de la infancia, la olvidaré. ¿Qué más da?, la personas cambian, ella de seguro no se acuerda de mí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, además siempre creyó que yo era un ser mágico y esa inocencia se pierde cuando uno deja de ser niño… _

Kyoko estaba desorientada, a duras penas se acordaba del porqué había venido al apartamento de Tsuruga Ren. Tomó el ascensor apenas su jefe la echó y caminó hacia donde había parqueado su carro.

_¿Qué le pasa a Tsuruga san? Apenas me vio pegó un grito… parecía asustado y muy nervioso. _

La chica lamentó no tener un espejo en ese momento para cerciorarse de que su rostro no había sido remplazado por el de una extraña criatura. No encontraba una explicación razonable sobre el comportamiento de su jefe.

_Lo último que recuerdo es que él sin querer me golpeó la nariz y luego salió corriendo hacia el baño. En ese momento estaba sedienta y había una botella de agua y una de sake cerca en la mesita de centro, tomé obviamente la de agua, sabía raro pero me la bogué, de ahí todo comenzó a dar vueltas y ya no supe que pasó._

Iba caminando tan sumida en sus pensamientos que tropezó con un escombro de basura, tastabilló torpemente pero no llegó a caerse.

_¡Maldición! ¿El parqueadero si es por aquí?... anoche no me fijé por donde era pero si tuve que manejar bastante e incluso pasé por unos grandes botes de basura. _

Observó a su alrededor y alcanzó a ver al fondo a la derecha un par de carros estacionados. _¡Sí es por aquí!_

Dio un par de pasos pero luego se devolvió a recoger la basura con que había tropezado. _¡Pero como es la gente de cochina! Tenían que ser ricachones, están acostumbrados a que siempre hay alguien que les recoge el desorden ¡es que no ven que aquí está el bote de basura, ni que fuera pequeño para que pasara desapercibido! _

Recogió enojada la pesada bolsa y la tiró en la gran caneca verde que había a su lado. Un color de papel brillante llamó su atención, sabía que lo había visto antes. Se empinó para detallar de qué se trataba y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver dos de las cajas que se suponía, eran sus obsequios.

-¿Pero cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Se encuentran bien?- les habló a las cajas, ahora sucias, como si fueran objetos animados que pudieran responderle.- _No se preocupen, ¡yo las sacaré de ahí!- _Se estiró para alcanzar el paquete alargado y no le costó mucho sacarlo. Debajo de este halló un regalo cuadrado y lo sacó junto con otro que compartía casi las mismas dimensiones.

_¡Listo! ¡Son tres!, ¡no puedo creer que Tsuruga san los haya tirado! No puedo dejarlos aquí, nooooooooooooo se suponía que eran para mí!, si no me los llevo terminarán triturados junto al resto de la basura._ Se le lloraron los ojos al presenciar imaginariamente la destrucción de sus preciados obsequios.

_¡Un momento! Los regalos que él me mostró en el restaurante eran tres pero uno de ellos era una pequeña caja, como de joyería. ¿Dónde está? Tengo que encontrarla. _Se impulsó hacia el bote de basura con tanta fuerza que por poco quedó sumergida. No le importó untarse de escombros, estuvo por varios minutos buscando el último paquete.

-¡Mamá! Un vagabundo se metió a la residencia- escuchó una voz infantil tras sus espaldas. Se "bajó" del bote y observó al pequeño niño que la señalaba mientras le gritaba la misma frase a una señora que se asomaba por la ventana del edificio vecino.

-¡ven rápido para la casa!, los pordioseros que buscan entre las basuras son muy peligrosos, ¡aléjate!. Llamaré al vigilante para que lo saquen. –respondió la señora histérica casi al borde de un infarto.

_¡Rayos! Me tengo que ir… _recogió los tres paquetes como pudo y salió corriendo hacia su auto. Abrió la cajuela y echó los tres paquetes. Justo cuando la cerró apareció un hombre detrás de él.

-señor, esto es una unidad privada, es un delito entrar sin autorización.

-lo siento, perdí algo importante.- se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

-¡oh! Joven Kyoji, no sabía que era usted… por favor discúlpeme, donde Tsuruga san se entere de que lo traté como un delincuente me va a despedir.- el hombre uniformado se puso azul del miedo.- Dígame que se le perdió, yo con mucho gusto lo ayudaré a buscarlo.

_¿Acaso Tsuruga san es el dueño de esto? ¿Él puede despedir aquí a quien se le dé la gana?_

-deme alguna descripción, soy muy hábil encontrando objetos perdidos.- el vigilante se vanaglorió a la vez que encendía su linterna, a plena mañana.

-oh, sí. Es una caja aproximadamente de este tamaño- le hizo el gesto con las manos- y está forrada con un papel brillante, sé que está por aquí. –Kyoji caminó hacia el bote de basura y empezó a buscar en la superficie.

-¿mire, es ésta?- sostenía un paquete en sus manos, que cumplía ciegamente con las características dadas.

-OHHHHHHHHH ¡sí!, esa es.- casi salta de la emoción.- ¿dónde estaba?

-en el suelo, debajo del bote. Al parecer se cayó cuando la tiraron a la basura.

-muchas gracias- el chico se inclinó por enésima vez y fue hasta su auto para regresar a casa.

* * *

Kyoko dejó su auto en el parqueadero que estaba cerca del Darumaya y cuando abrió la cajuela donde tenía los obsequios tuvo que reprimir las ganas de destaparlos por temor a ensuciarlos, sus manos aún tenían olor a basura y su traje estaba sucio por los escombros.

Caminó hasta la casa y golpeó con la cabeza, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas. Le abrió un apuesto jovencito peli castaño.

-oh, lo siento mucho, creo que me equivoqué.- se giró asustada al reconocer al chico. _Un momento, estoy segura que estoy afuera del Darumaya ¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?_

_-_¿Kyoji san?- escuchó una voz anonadada tras sus espaldas.

-Hikaru san, ¿qué haces aquí?- tomó valor y lo miró a la cara.

-soy estudiante de Taisho san y desde hoy empiezo a trabajar aquí como su asistente.

_ !QUEEEEEEEE! ¡maldición!, ya ni podré ser yo misma en mi propia casa. Esto… ¿Estudiante? ¿No se supone que Hikaru es un nene rico? y Si no estoy mal Taisho san sólo hace unos cuantos seminarios de cocina al año. Por quéeeeeeeeeee ¿por queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Cálmate, él sospechara de ti si pones esa cara de martirio._ –oh, no sabía que te gustaban las artes culinarias.

-las amo- respondió con ambición. -mi sueño es llegar a ser un gran chef.

Kyoko se sorprendió por el brillo de sus ojos, se notaba que hablaba muy enserio. –vaya, nunca imaginé que el hijo del presidente de Asuka's Hotel amara la cocina.

- ni mi papá lo cree…- de repente su emoción decayó, casi hasta un punto súbito.

-Okami san, ¿está en casa?- cambió de tema para romper la incomodidad.

-oh, sí, creo que está en el patio trasero. Por cierto, ¿tú vives aquí?- dedujo al verlo todo sucio, nadie llegaría con esa fachada a un lugar que no fuera su propia casa.

-sí, antes ayudaba con el restaurante pero ahora no me queda tiempo.

-Ahh…. Umm que raro, si mal no recuerdo, Taisho san me dijo que su anterior ayudante era una chica muy talentosa.

-jeeeeeeee- fingió una sonrisa. –Sí, luego de mí estuvo una chica.-le indicó con la mirada que lo dejara pasar, la estaba matando su propio olor a mugre y se moría por ir a abrir sus regalos.

-oh lo siento, te impedí el paso- amablemente se hizo a un lado y lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista en el pasillo.

_-Tengo que cambiarme, ¡qué asco! ¡Apesto a basura!- _ Se metió directo al baño y se dio un gran lavado para no dejar rastro del asqueroso aroma.

-Hikaru kun- lo llamó desde el patio la señora- ¿podrías traerme un par de baldes, una bolsa de jabón grande y un cepillo de fregar el piso? Están en el baño de la segunda habitación a mano derecha. _-Gracias a dios hay un joven en casa, ya estoy muy vieja para hacer todas las labores sola. Ese chico nos cayó del cielo, es excelente en la cocina, amable y colaborador, será muy útil en el restaurante... Por cierto, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido a Kyoko chan? Ayer no vino a dormir….ahhm Ojalá no esté en problemas, me preocupan todas esas locuras que se le ocurren. Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que le va a tener que decir la verdad a Hikaru kun para que al menos esté tranquila en su propia casa._

El chico fue directo hacia donde lo había mandado Okami. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y escuchó el goteo de la ducha. Supuso que era Kyoji quien se bañaba pues era la única persona aparte de ellos dos que yacían en ese momento en el restaurante.

-con permiso- dijo en voz baja al entrar a la pequeña habitación de lavado. Buscó con la mirada los baldes pero no había nada, pegó un brinco al detallar la silueta que se veía tras la cortina. –Por Dios, es una chica- se sonrojó por la situación y sin querer se tropezó con el lavamanos.

Kyoko se sobresaltó con el ruido y el murmullo de la voz –¿Quien anda ahí?- exigió saber. Sacó la cabeza para visualizar al intruso. –QAHHHHAAQ- gritó más por su pudor femenino que por el hecho de que la hubiera descubierto.

-lo siento, ¡lo siento! Kkkyoji san- el chico dudó cuando dijo el nombre y se agachó avergonzado.-tu… tu tu tu eres una ¿una chica?- casi no pudo terminar la frase.

-te lo explicaré luego, ahora vete.- le pidió sin alarmarse mucho, se había resignado a que él la descubriera.

-sssiii- se paró de inmediato y salió de la habitación.

-Hikaru kun- lo llamó Okami apenas vio que salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta bruscamente tras de sí.- esa es la habitación de Kyoko chan. La que yo te dije es esa.- le señaló hacia el fondo, haciendo una L a mano derecha.

…_Kyoko… así que ese es su nombre _-ok ok- respondió con el corazón en la mano, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tan cerca a una chica desnuda. ¡_Dios mío! ¡El asistente de Tsuruga Ren es una chica! No puedo creerlo… aunque si lo pienso bien, desde que conocí a Kyoji me pareció muy raro e incluso me puse nervioso cuando se acercó a mí y eso nunca me había pasado con un hombre… pero ¿por qué lo hace?_

* * *

¡ahhh!- soltó un suspiro cuando terminó de vestirse. _Bueno, en todo caso es mejor que se enterara ya, sería muy estresante tener que disfrazarme aquí también. ummm Ahora tengo que ir a la oficina y verle la cara a Tsuruga san. _

Caminó hacia el espejo y detalló su apariencia masculina. _¿Por qué esta mañana estaba en el sofá de mi jefe y con la corbata fuera de su lugar? ¿Pasó algo entre nosotros? _Alcanzó a distinguir en su cuello un mancha morada _¿cómo se formo esto aquí?, si mal no recuerdo yo no me he golpeado…_ se quedó pensativa haciendo presión sobre la pequeña marca. _Debo cubrirla, si alguien la ve podría malpensar, una vez el estúpido de Sho me hizo algo parecido con los labios, ¡maldito bastardo! Y yo que estaba feliz porque tenía una marca suya, que idiota y patética era en ese tiempo ¡dios!, bueno… esto debe ser producto de un golpe, soy demasiado despistada y a veces no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. _

Fue hasta su armario y sacó la bufanda que le había obsequiado Sakura, la envolvió en su cuello y tomó valor para revelar al recién llegado la verdad.

Se asomó por la puerta de su habitación y alcanzó a ver a Hikaru en la cocina. Le hizo señas para que entrara a su cuarto y el chico nerviosamente aceptó.

_-_pasa Hikaru san- se sentó en el suelo en un perfecto seiza demostrando que era muy importante lo que tenía que decirle.

El castaño se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al frente de ella y se quedó callado.

-sé que te debo parecer la chica más loca de este mundo pero el hecho de que me vista así- tocó la corbata de su traje- tiene una explicación.-respiró profundo antes de continuar- necesitaba un trabajo urgente para pagar mis estudios y me postulé para la vacante en Tokyo's Air pero ese mismo día el presidente Kuu nos anunció que el puesto era para alguien del género masculino. Yo estaba desesperada y pensé que mi físico servía para hacerme pasar por uno.

El chico no decía nada pero su cara era de un: ¡Oh my god!

-me aceptaron para el puesto y estoy muy contenta con mi trabajo a pesar de todos los problemas que me acarrea. Le pido por favor- puso sus manos una encima de la otra, las apoyó en el piso y llevó su frente hacia ellas, haciendo una Dogeza.-que guarde mi secreto.- segundos después sintió una mano cálida acariciándole la cabeza.

-levántate Kyoko chan, no tienes porque pedírmelo tan formalmente. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.- la chica levantó la cabeza y sus ojos irradiaban asombro. -wow eres sorprendente, tienes mucho coraje, te admiro.

-¿ehh? ¿Admiras a una loca como yo?- _por dios, cosas tan raras sólo se me ocurren a mí._

_-_jejeje admiro tu valentía y tu coraje…-sonrió pero a los segundos se nubló su vista-yo, soy un cobarde.

-¿por qué dices eso Hikaru san?- lo miró preocupada por su expresión dolorosa.

-jeje olvídalo- se levantó sonriendo- no quiero aburrirte- le dio la espalda e iba a empezar a caminar cuando una delicada mano rozó la suya.

-sé que no me conoces pero puedes confiar en mí. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

-gracias- respondió tímidamente y salió de la habitación para que Kyoko no notara su sonrojo.

-ufffffffffffffff- exhaló profundamente cuando se halló de nuevo sola en la habitación. -_No imaginé que me comprendería tan fácil, Hikaru san es un gran chico-. _Se levantó y reprimió las ganas de ir a abrazar sus obsequios pues las cajas tenían un olor desagradable. Tomó primero la caja larga y la destapó. _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _corrió hacia el espejo y puso el vestido por delante de su cuerpo. _-WOOWO ¡está divino!- _lo abrazó y empezó a girar en la habitación que, en su imaginación, se había tranformado en un campo de flores._ -Pero…- _sus ojos se oscurecieron. _No podré usarlo, al menos por ahora-. _Colgó el delicado vestido en su armario y fue a destapar el siguiente. ¡_OMG! _No resistió las ganas de quitarse el zapato que tenía puesto para remplazarlo por la hermosa sandalia de tacón, casi se cae cuando se puso de pie pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatos altos. -_Me siento como cenicienta-. _Sonrió y acomodó su obsequio.

Le quedaban sólo dos cajas pero al final optó por dejar el regalo pequeño para el final.

Tomó el extraño peluche entre sus manos y recorrió la silueta regordeta, pasando por el sombrerito de chef, las alas y la varita mágica. Se supone que es un _-¿Rey oso del reino mágico? Noooooo, debe ser un oso cocinero que puede volar y hace magia con sus platillos, o tal vez sea un chef oso equivalente a Cupido y cuando la gente prueba sus comidas las hipnotiza para que se enamoren de la primera persona que vean-._ Su mente empezó a fantasear con todas las posibilidades que explicarían el origen del muñeco.

… _estoy segura que él me mostró tres obsequios en el restaurante: el vestido, las sandalias y la cajita eran para mí, pero… _abrazó al muñequito. -_Tú no- _le habló cariñosamente al osito. _¡Kyoko, tomaste sin querer el regalo de alguien más!.. de todas formas ibas a terminar en la basura, por donde sea que lo mires es mejor que estés conmigo oso-hadita chan. _Cargó el peluche y lo acostó delicadamente en el centro de su cama.

_-Bueno, tú eres la última-. _Tomó la caja pequeña y la destapó. Sus ojos casi se salen de las órbitas al ver la finísima joya, pero no se sorprendió por lo costosa que debía ser sino por el extraño impacto que sintió en su corazón cuando detalló el dije. La tomó en su mano derecha y la llevó hacia su pecho_ –Corn- _murmuró al recordar el preciado amuleto que había perdido hacía un par de años, el color de la piedra de su colgante era idéntico al de Corn: amatista destellante.

_El destino me está dando una segunda oportunidad, esta vez no dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi lado Corn, te lo prometo. Sé que este collar no me lo diste tú sin embargo lo mantendré conmigo porque cuando lo tomo en mis manos siento algo muy similar a cuando apretaba con fuerza la piedra que me diste, discúlpame por haberla perdido, soy una tonta despistada, no sabes cuánto lloré por no poder encontrarla. Así que haré de cuenta que volviste a mi lado aunque ahora en forma de lágrima sujeta a este collar de plata._

Dio un suave beso sobre la joya, la puso en el estuche, la acomodó en los brazos del oso y le pidió que la cuidara mientras estaba fuera de casa.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Kyoji llegó a la oficina de su jefe. –buenos días- saludó como de costumbre pero no escuchó repuesta y ni siquiera una mirada por parte del hombre que yacía sentado detrás del escritorio. ¡_No puede ser! ¡Está enojado de nuevo!... ¡DIOS! ¡Me gané la lotería con este señor!, aunque sinceramente debo hallar la manera de disculparme, esos obsequios que compró para mí son inigualables y los aprecio mucho … no obstante… él no debe saber que yo los tengo. _

Brincó al escuchar un palmoteó sobre la dura superficie. Su jefe estiró una mano mostrándole un papel. –lleva estos documentos a esta dirección- adelantó un sobre de manila en el escritorio. _Debo mantenerte alejado lo más que pueda de mí al menos hasta que mi cabeza piense serenamente _–antes de irte tráeme un café bien cargado.

Kyoko miró el papel –señor esto está a hora y media de distancia.

-¿y?- preguntó de mala gana mientras emitía un bostezo.

-nada- lo vio llevarse la mano a la cabeza, como si le doliera. _Me atrevo a decir que está así por todo lo que bebió anoche, cuando yo me levanté sentí un malestar pero se me pasó con el baño caliente y el gran desayuno que comí, estoy más que segura que él no desayunó así que supongo que se siente fatal. _

Salió de la oficina aburrida, pues su jefe la estaba tratando sólo como el chico de los mandados. De repente toda su incomodidad acabó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrarse con su queridísima amiga –¡Moko san! Buenos días.

-buenos días Kyoji.- respondió ocultando su sonrisa.

-Moko san, de casualidad ¿sabes que se puede tomar para aliviar una resaca?

_La pelinegra no se molestó en preguntarle para que quería saber eso pues iba de afán hacia su oficina. _–lo más importante es no ingerir alcohol durante un buen tiempo, tampoco tomar bebidas oscuras como café o té. Lo mejor es tomar mucho líquido que contenga vitamina C, comer bien y dormir. Ah y si persiste el dolor de cabeza puedes tomar un analgésico.

-OHHHH eres genial Moko san, ¡sabes de todo!-alardeó sorprendida.

-no es para tanto. Nos vemos luego- caminó con su andar de modelo hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Kyoko fue a la pequeña cocina de la empresa, saludó amablemente a la señora que estaba sirviendo un par de cafés y luego abrió la nevera para buscar algo de fruta.

-oh, no imaginé que aquí hubieran naranjas.- comentó mientras cogía tres con una mano.

-son del señor Yashiro, a él no le gusta el café y en su lugar siempre toma jugo de naranja.

-qué bien, a él no le molestará que tome algunas.- cerró la nevera y dejó los frutos en el mesón mientras buscaba un cuchillo.-son para Tsuruga san.

-no hay problema…-tomó la bandeja con los dos pocillos de café y la azucarera- aunque siempre había pensado que ese señor era adicto a la cafeína. – la señora salió de la habitación.

"_ese señor"... parece que no le cae nada bien Tsuruga san. Me pregunto qué piensan los demás empleados sobre él, no es correcto que a los funcionarios no les agrade el jefe... en fin, ¡manos a la obra! tengo que apurarme o de lo contrario mi jefe me matará. _

Hizo rápidamente el jugo, buscó unos panecillos y acomodó los alimentos en una bandeja. Antes de retirarse hacia la oficina buscó en sus bolsillo una pasta para el dolor de cabeza, ella la había traído por si aparecía de nuevo su malestar sin embargo estaba segura que le sería más útil a su jefe.

Casi suelta la bandeja de sus manos cuando vio la silueta del apuesto hombre pelinegro junto al umbral de la puerta. –¿qué diablos haces? Estoy esperando mi café desde hace horas.- comentó con cierto tono de enojo en sus palabras.

_Que persona tan exagerada _–señor, en el estado en que se encuentra lo último que puede tomar es un café. Tómese este jugo de naranja y coma algo para que se le pase el malestar. –le mostró con la mirada la comida

-dame un café- respondió testarudo sin prestarle atención a lo que decía.

-¿qué?- descargó la bandeja en el mesón con un tanto de fuerza para que sonara el choque del metal contra la baldosa- se le nota en el rostro que no está bien y soy consciente de lo que hizo ayer en la noche.- Ren se alarmó apenas lo escuchó decir eso, se puso nervioso y desvió el rostro para que Kyoji no notara su sonrojo.- Aunque yo le preparé esto no lo puedo obligar a que lo consuma, usted ya está bastante grandecito como para saber que le conviene … además esta empresa necesita al adulto responsable que hay en usted, así qué… ahí se lo dejo- salió con paso firme hacia la dirección lejana que su jefe le había dado.

Sin decir nada Ren alargó su brazo y tomó el vaso con el líquido anaranjado, bebió rápidamente y le pegó un gran mordisco al panecillo _¿Qué rayos tiene ese chico? ¿Por qué Diablos le hago caso? ¿Cómo es que tiene ese poder persuasivo en mí? Parezco un zombi y no sé con quién puedo desahogar esta confusión que tengo, necesito saber si lo que siento cuando estoy con él es a causa del gran parecido que tiene con su hermana o si en verdad a mi me… ¡NO LO PIENSES REN! Eso es imposible…_

En realidad tenía mucha hambre, en cuestión de segundos desapareció la comida dejando solo las migajas. Vio el pequeño paquete del analgésico y sirvió un vaso de agua para poder tomárselo. _Kyoji es tan… atento. _Pensó a la vez que en sus labios se formaba una ligera sonrisa.

_-¡Mierda! Estás sonriendo por su culpa- _se dio una cachetada a sí mismo para despertarse. _-Tengo que comprobar si lo que pasó ayer fue verdad o simplemente una fantasía producto del alcohol. Kyoji al parecer no recuerda nada así que lo más probable es que yo me haya imaginado todo. En mi "pesadilla" yo lo besé, lo toqué... AHHA ¡qué asco! _Miró con desagrado su mano y de repente vino un pensamiento a su cabeza DIOSSSSSS ¡DIOS! _¡Era plano! ¡Era plano! Solo hay dos explicaciones para que la entrepierna de un hombre sea plana: o lo tiene muy pero muy pequeño o en definitiva no es hombre. Pero la segunda opción no puede ser, además si fue un sueño, al yo creer que estaba con Kyoko me metí tanto en el cuento que sentí en verdad a una mujer-. _

_¡Un momento! Hay algo que me puede sacar de la duda, ¡su cuello! En su cuello tiene que estar la prueba, si en verdad pasaron todos estos recuerdos borrosos, en el cuello de Kyoji debe haber un pequeño morado, yo le hice un chupón._

_¡OH POR DIOS QUE GAY! Nunca en mi vida volveré a tomar, si llego a comprobar que le hice ESO a un chico me volveré loco. ¡Yo! ¡Tsuruga Ren! Teniendo esa clase de comportamiento con mi asistente! Qué asco me doy._

_AHHH y de repeso esta tortura durará unas cuantas horas más, mandé a Kyoji al otro polo con esos papeles que perfectamente los había podido enviar por email, ahora tengo que esperar hasta la tarde. ¡Qué estúpido soy!_

* * *

_AHHH no entiendo por qué me preocupo tanto por él si no agradece lo que hago. _

Kyoko ba caminando hacia la salida pero la figura de una sencilla jovencita sentada de espaldas hacia la puerta dentro de la oficina de Yashiro desvió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Bienvenida a Tokyo's Air- escuchó decir al de gafas y luego lo vio apretar formalmente la mano de la señorita, como si estuvieran cerrando un trato.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Puso una mano en su boca para que el grito de asombro no fuera escuchado. Corrió desde la oficina de Yashiro hacia el parqueadero, por nada del mundo quería encontrarse de frente con su enamorada. No estaba segura de si lo que había escuchado era correcto, tal vez ella sólo estaba interesada en un viaje y había pedido asesoría con el jefe de Recursos. Dios no podía ser tan cruel con Mogami Kyoko como para poner a Sakura a trabajar en su misma empresa.

_**Continuará**_

**Sí, la que tiene el papel de Dios en esta historia (o sea el autor, es decir yo) JAJAJA es muy cruel con sus personajes, aun me quedan un par de aprietos incómodos que el voy a hacer pasar a Kyoko y los de Ren apenas comenzaron en este capi, AJAJJAJAJ.**

**Bueno nos vemos al rato! Buen día!**

**Gracias por leer **

**Joelise:** jajaja ummmmmmm Ren exactamente no se dio cuenta, está más bien muyyyyyyy confundido. Y pues sí Joelise san, hay que leer para saber que sigue. Gracias por el RV!

**Zony:** amiga, no sabes cuánto me sorprendí al ver tu review, como te dije la última vez que hablamos me entristeció saber que no te gustaba mi idea en este fic, pero no imaginé verte en un futuro por aquí. Estoy feliz de tenerte entre mis lectores zony chan! Espero seguir leyéndote, cuídate. besosXD

**Julis:** JAJAJ seriamente creo que vas a tener que consolar a Ren a distancia, lo voy a hacer sufrir bastante! Jajajaj (pero no prolongadamente) jaja bueno, gracias por tu review.

**By Sakuraliz 16/07/11**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, de verdad que muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Es gracioso leer como unas se compadecen de Ren y a otras no les da ni penita verlo así y dicen que es el Karma, AJAJAJA**

**Si algunas me dijeron que en el capi pasado no pasó nada en este me lo van a volver a decir, (sorry o.O) AJAJA por eso mismo no quise hacerlas esperar 15 días, (además por Kenia san que me preguntó cuando lo subía y le dije que cuando acabara el 16, jeje así que dicho y hecho) quiero que lean ya el 16! (jeje pero lo subiré el próximo fincho) Y deseo acabar rápido el 17 porque la hora de la verdad está cada vez más cerca! **

**Las dejo, espero que les guste!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Capítulo 15**

Había cumplido con las órdenes de su jefe y ahora regresaba a la empresa para seguir con su trabajo, pero había algo que la estaba atormentando desde que salió y no iba a estar tranquila hasta que lo comprobara.

-¡Moko san! ¡Moko san!- llamó a su amiga al celular, ella de seguro sabía que estaba haciendo esa chica en la oficina de Yashiro.

-Hola ¿Kyoji?, Porqué suenas tan alterado ¿te pasó algo?

-No, sólo necesito preguntarte una cosita… ¿de casualidad sabes si hay una nueva empleada en Tokyo's Air?

-¿ammm?, que yo sepa no.

-ahhhhhhh- suspiró aliviada.

-¿por qué?

-hoy vi que Yashiro le estaba dando la bienvenida a una chica.

-¿qué? ¡No me digas que ella va a trabajar acá!- desde que había visto a la castaña oji verde se había sentido un poco intimidada.

-¿qué? ¡Pero si eso es lo que yo te estaba preguntando Moko san!

-es que hoy he estado muy ocupada y no me molesté en preguntar quién era ella, pensé que era una simple clienta.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, por favor Moko san, necesito saber que hacía ella ahí.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-ahorita te lo digo, ya estoy llegando. ¿Aún estás en tu hora de almuerzo, cierto? Nos podemos ver en la cafetería de la esquina.

-Vale. Nos vemos ahora, trataré de averiguar lo que más pueda.

-gracias.

Kyoko parqueó el carro en el lugar de encuentro y se sentó a esperar a su querida amiga. Estaba nerviosa, no quería regresar a la empresa si Sakura san estaba ahí.

Kanae llegó a los 15 minutos y se sentó a su lado.

-dime todo lo que sepas por favor- prácticamente le rogó, sólo le faltó arrodillarse.

-pues según la chismosa de Mikoto, esa chica comenzará periodo de prueba como Asesora de ventas.

-No puede ser- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿por qué pones esa cara?, ¿acaso la conoces o –le sonrió y le dio un codazo- tienes algo con ella?

-entre ella y yo no hay nada así.- respondió serio- pero… pero…-se sonrojó al recordarlo- ella me dijo que yo le gustaba y se puede decir que ha tratado de besarme.

-ohhhh así que se conocen muy bien- su tono de voz se volvió jocoso- pero no entiendo porque tienes esa cara de martirio. ¿Ella no te gusta?

-así es, ni en esta vida ni en otra puedo tener algo con Sakura. Sé que es amable, bonita e inteligente pero definitivamente no soy adecuado para ella.

-¿por qué?- se extrañó al verlo extremadamente seguro de sus palabras.

-confía en mi Moko san, No soy un buen chico para ninguna Mujer.

_Kanae no refutó, una vez más comprobaba que su amigo tenía tendencias diferentes._

-No sé cómo decirle que yo no siento lo mismo por ella, soy un cobarde.

-relájate, sólo se tú mismo y por nada del mundo le des alas, es decir no hagas cumplidos sobre su apariencia o actitud. En caso de que ella se te siga insinuando o se te declare formalmente dile la verdad, si eres sincero ella no saldrá tan lastimada.

_Pero definitivamente no le puedo decir la verdad –_gracias Moko san, lo intentaré. –Soltó una sonrisa nerviosa- no sé qué haría sin ti. –se acabó de un solo sorbo la taza de café que había pedido.

-¿Tienes mucho frío?-Kanae lo miró de reojo y bebió un poco de su capuchino.

-¿eh?, no ¿por qué?- _a decir verdad siento mucho calor._

-te bogaste el café caliente y traes bufanda-comentó la pelinegra observando detenidamente a su acompañante.

-¡AHH!-_ simplemente di que sí y sonríe, eso te evitará muchas explicaciones. –_Sí, el invierno ha estado muy fuerte- añadió para darle validez a su comentario.

-sí… un poco.- Kanae terminó su café y pidió la cuenta.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería regresaron juntas a la empresa y apenas cruzaron la puerta de entrada al piso de oficinas vieron como una muchacha castaña les dirigió la mirada.

-viene hacia acá- susurró Kyoko al borde de los nervios.

-tranquilo- le respondió su amiga, sintiéndose extraña ante la mirada rayada que le dirigía la ojiverde.

-¡Kyoji san!- se quedó como piedra al ser ceñido en el eufórico abrazo de la chica. –Pensé que no iba a tener la fortuna de verte hoy- _¡Kyoji san! Estás usando la bufanda que te regalé, eso quiere decir que te gustó y que tal vez yo signifique algo para ti._

Kanae tosió tratando de salvar a su amigo. Vio como Sakura la volteó a mirar con los ojos bañados en celos. – ¿ella es…? –preguntó en tono despectivo ocultando muy bien el miedo a la respuesta.

-su novia- sonrió al ver que la cara infantil de la ojiverde prácticamente se rompía en cuadritos. _Esto viene siendo más efectivo, Kyoji se hizo pasar por mi novio para apartar al estúpido vigilante, supongo que así le puedo devolver el favor._

-ahh- Sakura sólo produjo un sonido para que no se notara su nudo en la garganta.

-Kyoji, te tardaste mucho.- La voz de Tsuruga san la hizo volver a tierra. Quería escapar de ahí, así que hizo una venia y salió hacia su oficina.

_¿QUEEEEE? ¡Moko san!, ¿por qué diablos dijiste eso? ¿A dónde se fue lo de sé tú mismo y así arreglaras las cosas sin lastimarla? ¡¿Acaso no le duele más pensar que tengo NOVIA? DIOS MIO, que lío, cada vez me embrollo más y todo por las estúpidas mentiras._

Aunque no miró hacia atrás sintió una extraña aura proveniente de las dos mujeres que se quedaron de pie mirándose retadoramente.

* * *

-debes estar contento porque Sakura san está aquí.-bromeó cuando Kyoji cerró la puerta y quedaron sólo ellos dos en la oficina.

-No señor, le he dicho mil veces que ella no me gusta.

-vamos Kyoji, dale una oportunidad, se le ve en los ojos que se está muriendo por ti-_ si Kyoji tiene novia supongo que se volverá más varonil y dejará de causarme tantos problemas._

_-_Por favor,Tsuruga san, no mencione más el tema.- le pasó el sobre que le habían dado cuando entregó los documentos.- el señor Kimitsu me pidió que le entregara esto.

Ren leyó rápidamente e hizo una mueca con sus labios –la inauguración del hotel será este viernes. Tendrás que estar en Hokkaido desde el mediodía hasta el domingo en la tarde. ¿Habrá problema con tus estudios?

_¡Ese milagro que preguntó antes de dar las cosas por hecho! –_ahh, hay una profesora que últimamente falta mucho así que no hay problema si me salto esa clase. Cuente conmigo Tsuruga san- _¡sí!, por nada del mundo me perdería este viaje: playa+ hotel+ comida +GRATIS = sin lugar a dudas, el viaje perfecto… lo único malo es que estaré sola como el hongo, pero igual iré con todos los gastos pagos así que ¡a disfrutar!_

_-_Genial, menos mal tengo a una persona confiable a mi lado que puede darme el informe. De verdad no sabes cómo odio el mar–Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un paquete.- aquí están tus tiquetes, el reporte del hotel, la reservación y el resto de lo que necesitas saber. No irás exactamente como el representante de Tokyo's Air, tu trabajo es cerciorarte de que el funcionamiento, el personal y las condiciones de ese nuevo hotel sean adecuadas para formar un convenio con nuestra empresa, así que se podría decir que irás como un simple turista.

-ohh comprendo, es mejor que vaya como su cliente para después poder asegurar la satisfacción de los nuestros.-sonrió emocionada y se inclinó hacia el frente para tomar el paquete de información.

-Exacto- Ren le echó una hojeada al chico enclenque de arriba abajo, Kyoji estaba entretenido leyendo los tiquetes ¡eran de avión! Y ella nunca había montado en uno. No se dio cuenta que su jefe le estaba realizando un detallado escrutinio con los ojos.

-pero señor, allá van a estar esperando su llegada, ¿qué excusa doy para justificar su ausencia?

-sencillamente di que estoy de viaje de negocios, nada más. Yo ya avisé que no iba a ir y que mi reservación era reasignada a ti, así que también quiero comprobar cómo es la atención a las personas que no son de renombre. Estoy seguro de que si voy yo me van a atender como un Rey y no van a permitir que vea ningún fallo, es decir: montarían una fachada. Sólo quiero comprobar si el trato a las personas es ecuánime.

_¡Trae bufanda! ¿Será por el frió o porque está ocultando el chu…? *cof* *cof* -_siéntate Kyoji san- le habló formalmente mientras le sonreía.

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tan de repente cambió a un tono de extrema amabilidad? ¡Y utilizó el san! Él generalmente me llama sólo Kyoji. ¿Qué está mirando?-_ Kyoko se sentó y luego agachó la cabeza tratando de encontrar lo que observaba con detenimiento Tsuruga.

-qué bonita bufanda, ¿la puedo ver? – estiró su mano dándole a entender que se la pasara.

-eh, gracias, pero ya la está viendo ¿no?-agarró con fuerza el pedazo de tela azul que le cubría el cuello.

Ren se paró, caminó hacia donde estaba Kyoji, lo giró junto con la silla rotatoria para que quedara en frente de él y tomó el borde de la bufanda. –Parece de excelente calidad, ¿donde la compraste?- jaló la tela tratado de que Kyoji aflojara el agarre.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, asustada por el acercamiento -fue un regalo…- no iba a permitir que se la quitara, no entendía el porqué de su interés pero algo le decía que era mejor que Tsuruga san no viera su morado.

Ren jaló la bufanda con un poco más de fuerza pero su asistente no permitió que cediera. Sus rostros se fueron acercando.

-¿qué ocultas?...-la haló aún más- sólo quiero probarme la bufanda.

-nannada- se estaba asfixiando, Ren tiraba de un extremo de la bufanda y ella del otro.

*toc* *toc*

El moreno soltó una maldición muda y a regañadientes regresó a su asiento.

Kyoko respiró profundo cuando su jefe la soltó, estaba nerviosa, el tener a su jefe tan cerca siempre le alteraba alguna parte del cuerpo.

-adelante- respondió seriamente y le dirigió a Yashiro una mirada de querer matar a alguien.

-etto… ¡Ren!- _me asusta esa expresión sombría, ¿qué bicho te picó?-_ Le echó una mirada a Kyoji y vio que respiraba agitadamente y tenía agarrada con fuerza su bufanda. –necesito hablar contigo, debemos planear una reunión urgente con tu padre y Takarada san.

-pasa- suspiró exhausto y se levantó para sacar uno de los computadores portátiles de la empresa. –Kyoji, busca la mayor información que puedas sobre Vie Gohul.

-¿Beagle?- preguntó confusa y extrañada al pensar que su jefe la mandaba a buscar información sobre esa raza de perros.

Ren hizo la correcta pronunciación de la V (1) para que Kyoji captara que no estaba hablando de los Beagles. –Debes estar al tanto de esa agencia y de los "proyectos"-hizo hincapié en la palabra mostrando ironía- a futuro que piensan realizar. Para el viernes debes saberte al derecho y al revés todo sobre esos farsantes, puede que lo necesites en Hokkaido.- Ren le pasó la laptop- puedes trabajar en una de las instalaciones de la empresa o sino desde tu casa.-tomó asiento y con la mirada le quiso decir que se retirara –hasta mañana.

Kyoko comprendió que lo que debían hablar era muy privado, aunque deseaba hacer el trabajo en casa no podía debido a que no tenía conexión a internet así que buscó un lugar cómodo en la empresa. Subió hasta el último piso, en la azotea y comprobó sí la conexión wifi tenía acogida allí.

Caminó por la zona y se detuvo un rato a observar la ciudad, sintió una paz inmensa al hallarse sola en un lugar tan grande y despejado, la frescura del viento le acariciaba la cara y el ruido de los carros era tan sólo un murmullo pues se encontraba justo en el décimo piso. Le agradó mucho el lugar y se dijo a sí misma que iba a seguir frecuentándolo.

Se sentó en el piso, al lado del único enchufe de corriente que encontró y puso en el buscador de internet, (para ser más exactos Google) las palabras Vie Ghoul.

_Umm se supone que vie es vida en francés y ¿ghoul? _La búsqueda le arrojó 9,180,000 resultados, leyó el primero, el de la wikipedia : es un demonio necrófago que, según el folklore árabe, habita en lugares inhóspitos y frecuenta los cementerios. Los ghouls profanan las tumbas y se alimentan de los cadáveres.

_Vaya, no tenía ni idea. Así que Vie Ghoul sería algo así como "vida del demonio". Pero ¿Tsuruga san por qué me mandó a buscar sobre eso?, ¡oh verdad! Él dijo que era una agencia, ¿pero quién rayos estaría tan loco para ponerle semejante nombre?_

_En resumidas cuentas encontró que era una agencia de origen francés cuyo principal objetivo era promover el turismo fuera de lo normal o tradicional, los viajes que programaba eran para sufrir una experiencia de otro mundo. Leyó acerca de los hoteles que manejaba y encontró el _**Propeller Island** (Berlín –Alemania) donde decía que las habitaciones estaban decoradas con camas de hospital, otras parecían celdas de prisiones y también los turistas podía dormir en un **ataúd** de madera sintiéndose por una noche el conde **Drácula**.

_¡Qué loco! ¡¿Quién querría pasar sus vacaciones en un hotel así?_

Siguió leyendo y encontró que los destinos turísticos que administraba esa agencia eran en su mayoría lugares con leyendas de ultratumba, como Rumanía: el hogar del Conde Drácula; Salem: la legendaria "Ciudad de las Brujas"; México: la leyenda del Panteón de Belén; Salamanca: un destino nacional con oscuros secretos, Chile: el misterio de la Laguna Roja y Londres: el temido Jack el Destripador.

No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo cuando estuvo leyendo, ya el sol se había ocultado y sentía mucho frío. Estaba tan concentrada en su investigación que pegó un brinco cuando escuchó el sonido provocado por los tacones cuando se camina en baldosa.

Se asustó cuando al ruido se le sumó los sollozos de una mujer, dejó la laptop a un lado y se asomó temerosa.

Desde donde estaba Kyoko no se alcanzaba a ver la puerta así que muy silenciosamente gateo y reprimió un grito al ver que la mujer que se acercaba llorando era Sakura.

No sabía si debía llamarla o era mejor esconderse… fui inútil tratar de huir pues la ojiverde lo vio aunque no se acercó, lo único que hizo fue recostarse a la pared y dejarse caer con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas, ocultando el llanto.

_Ella… ella está sufriendo, no puedo dejarla así…- _Kyoko se levantó y se sentó junto a la castaña, se quedó varios minutos sin decir nada, sólo escuchando el sutil gimoteo, por inercia subió su mano y le acarició la cabeza.

-Kyoji san- murmuró la joven aún sin levantar el rostro.

-estoy aquí- sonrió para sí misma recordando con nostalgia las veces que ella estaba en esa situación- no sé la razón por la que lloras pero aquí estoy, no te dejaré sola, puedes desahogarte…soy, tu amigo.- Kyoko sabía lo horrible que era llorar sin consuelo alguno, cientos de veces se ocultó en su lugar preciado para llorar tranquila por horas, guardando la esperanza de que su gran amigo Sho viniera a consolarla, pero este nunca llegó.

Un recuerdo más importante sacó de la cabeza la imagen de Shotaro, era el de Corn: el único ser que la había abrazado y hablado cariñosamente tratando de calmar su llanto.

-¿por qué Kyoji san?, ¿Por qué no te gusto?- la chica levantó el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

La culpabilidad invadió el corazón de Kyoko haciéndola estremecer. –lloras, por… porque… tengo ¿novia? –ella se sintió muy incómoda al decir eso.

Sakura tardó bastante en responder…-es que… estaba feliz de empezar a trabajar acá porque podría verte a menudo y también porque nunca me gustó mi trabajo en D&G pues ahí la gente es muy estirada incluso mis ex compañeras son una porquería. Desde que te vi me gustaste y tenía la esperanza de que yo te gustara.- Lo miró fijamente derramando otro par de lágrimas -te hice ese regalo con mucho cariño y cuando vi que lo usabas sentí algo muy especial, pero…

-Sakura san- Kyoko habló entristecida, estaba a punto de llorar, ella era demasiado sensible.- yo aprecio mucho lo que hiciste- desenvolvió la bufanda su cuello y la tomó en sus manos. –pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos… créeme que a mí también me duele, nunca quise hacerte sufrir.-Ni en sus sueños más locos se había imaginado diciendo eso y mucho menos a una chica.

-Kyoji san… ¿por qué ella?, esa señorita es engreída y antipática, mira a todo mundo por encima del hombro, no sabes cómo me recuerda a las chicas de D&G.

-Moko san no es así, ¡ella es genial!, sabe un montón de cosas y aunque su semblante es frío y aparenta superioridad, en realidad es una gran persona- se le iluminaron los ojos como siempre que hablaba de su mejor amiga.

-veo que de verdad la quieres- sonrió amargamente.

-sí- respondió sin pensar pues de verdad la quería mucho como amiga.

-te puedo pedir un favor Kyoji san-preguntó nerviosa, aún sollozando- prometo que después de esto ya no volveré a molestarte.

-claro- respondió sin dudar.

-cierra los ojos- pidió con voz suave.

Kyoko lo hizo, jamás imaginó que segundos después sentiría unos labios cálidos presionando los suyos… no fue capaz de moverse, parecía que su boca estaba sellada con cinta adhesiva.

Sakura no insistió más al ver que su acompañante no movía ni un milímetro de ninguna parte de su cuerpo, se sintió tonta así que dejó el beso y para terminar le dio un tierno abrazo, acunando su rostro sobre el hombro derecho de Kyoji. Cuando se levantó alcanzó a ver una marca morada en el cuello del chico y sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón al suponer que Kanae era quien le había hecho eso.

-discúlpame… pero, siempre quise darte un beso. –agachó la cabeza con el rostro enrojecido al observar que Kyoji estaba atónito, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. –Lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo y se puso de pie, le dolía mucho el pecho como para quedarse ahí sentada viendo a su ser amado como un bloque de hielo.-lo siento- corrió hacia la puerta sin dejar de decir palabras de disculpa a la vez que seguía llorando apenada.-lo siento.

Después de estar sola por varios minutos reaccionó, tomó temblorosamente la punta de la tela cálida azul y se la llevó a la boca, limpiándose suavemente los labios.

* * *

Eran las 9 de la noche, hacía apenas una hora que Yashiro se había retirado pero Ren aún seguía trabajando en la oficina.

_¿Cuánto tiempo toma que se desvanezca un chupón?- _La necesidad de saber si todos esos recuerdos confusos eran ciertos lo estaba atormentando.- _Un morado producto de un golpe tarda alrededor de tres o cinco días en desaparecer, sí de verdad le hice un ch… ehh algo así a Kyoji la marca no debe ser muy grande y lo más probable es que dentro de dos días ya no haya rastro. ¡Tengo que verlo ya! Si no compruebo esto no creo que pueda volver a dormir._

Ren tomó las llaves de su auto y manejó a toda velocidad hacia el Darumaya. Cuando llegó no quiso tocar, prefirió esperar afuera a que Kyoji regresara, sabía muy bien que el chico estaba en la universidad. Parqueó el carro en la acera opuesta al restaurante y unos cuantos metros alejado, necesitaba descubrirlo sin moros en la costa, planeaba tomarlo por la fuerza y mirarle el cuello, no iba a hacer tontos rodeos como aquella tarde con la bufanda.

Se estaba impacientando, llevaba más de 15 minutos esperando a que el chico apareciera y el sueño atrasado de la noche anterior lo estaba invadiendo. Prendió el radio de su auto en una emisora de rock pesado para que la música lo ayudara a despertarse.

Pasó más tiempo y nada que Kyoji aparecía, se dijo a sí mismo que esperaría solo 5 minutos más y si no lo veía tocaría la puerta.

Estaba a punto de salir del carro cuando vio que una joven iba caminando por la acera opuesta a sólo unos cuantos pasos de llegar al restaurante. Ren la reconoció al instante, esa chica era Kyoko. Apagó la radio y salió del auto, pero no alcanzó a avanzar. La figura de un hombre vestido de kimono blanco se posó en la puerta.

-¡Tadaima!- aunque estaba un poco lejos alcanzó a escuchar la voz dulce de la chica diciendo alegremente que había llegado a casa.

-Okaeri nasai- el joven que parecía cocinero le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal.

Ren puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer al tipo que la miraba con una sonrisa tan dulce como si Kyoko fuera un algodón de azúcar.

_¿HIKARU ISHIBASHI? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese hombre aquí? ¡¿Y qué hace Ella aquí! ¿No se supone que ella y Kyoji viven separados?, pero ella acaba de decir Tadaima y eso sólo lo dicen los japoneses cuando llegan a su propia casa… y ¡él le respondió! Como si fuera el esposo o algo así, esa sonrisa de alegría un poco patosa sólo se hace cuando ves a la persona que te gusta ¿él es el hombre maravilloso que tanto mencionan? ¡No puede ser! Hikaru no puede ser la razón por la que Kyoko no puede tener una cita conmigo, él es un niño por ¡DIOS! Parece de secundaria, ¿y qué Rayos hace aquí vestido de chef? Según tengo entendido es el sucesor de los Ishibashi y actualmente trabaja con su padre en el negocio._

Su cabeza fue asaltada por un bombardeo de preguntas que no iban a esperar por una clara respuesta. Cruzó la calle y entró como si fuera un cliente más al restaurante.

-oh Tsuruga san, es un placer tenerlo aquí- dijo amablemente la dueña apartándole un asiento.

Kyoko iba en dirección a su pieza pero apenas escuchó ese nombre se giró para comprobar la desdicha.

A Hikaru también lo tomó por sorpresa e incluso quiso ocultarse pero Ren se dirigió justo a él quien estaba detrás del mostrador maniobrando unos fideos.

-¿trabajas aquí?- preguntó con voz seria y luego le dirigió una mirada a la ojimiel tratando de decirle que también quería hablar con ella.

-sí señor- respondió dejando a un lado los ingredientes.

-¿tu padre sabe esto?- iba a sentarse al frente de el castaño pero este le hizo señas de que lo siguiera.

Hikaru caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala pasando por el lado de Kyoko. Ren pasó también a su lado y le murmuró un simple –ven- para que ella los acompañara.

Los tres se sentaron mirándose las caras y el Ishibashi fue el que rompió el silencio. –Tsuruga san, mi padre no sabe que trabajo aquí y no puedo dejar que se entere, usted lo ve a menudo por eso le pido encarecidamente que olvide que me ha visto aquí.

-¿por qué?- preguntó la chica, ignorando momentáneamente la presencia de Ren.

-Mi padre quiere que siga con el negocio familiar y nunca ha aceptado mi gusto por la cocina, dice que eso no es trabajo para hombres y que mi deber es hacerme cargo de la cadena hotelera.-el chico tragó pesado- pero a mí me encanta esto- hizo alusión al restaurante-y él no sabe que llevo un par de años estudiando con Taisho san cuando hace seminarios en otras ciudades y por mi cuenta, en cursos de verano. Ahora tengo este trabajo y me encanta, no quiero perderlo por culpa de mi padre.

-No te preocupes-dijo con frialdad al ver el rostro conmovido de Kyoko que miraba con ternura a Hikaru.- No diré nada, no es algo que me incumba- _o qué me importe._

_-_Gracias Tsuruga san- dijo secamente.

-¿Dónde está Kyoji?- sacó el tema que le interesaba.

Ambos jóvenes pegaron un brinco e intercambiaron miradas. _Tranquila Kyoko, no hay por qué inventar una excusa difícil… algo sencillo será lo mejor_ –está durmiendo, vino muy cansado del trabajo y se fue directo a la cama.

-así que no fue a la universidad- comentó para sí mismo y luego le dirigió una mirada a la chica, detallando en su vestimenta una prenda que ya era bien conocida por su parte- ¿esa es la bufanda de Kyoji?

_¡Ah! Olvidé quitármela –_sí, hace mucho frío así que se la pedí prestada.

-¿tú vives aquí?-hacía una pregunta tras otra, parecía el juez en un interrogatorio.

_Piensa, sí le dices que sí será un lio cuando venga por alguna razón a visitar a Kyoji y si le dices que no preguntará entonces porqué cuando entré dije "estoy en casa"_- por el momento sí, están remodelando el lugar donde vivo.

-ahh…-respondió poco convencido- ¿entre ustedes hay algo?

Kyoko y Hikaru se sorprendieron mucho por el cambio tan drástico de pregunta.

-discúlpeme, pero creo que eso no es algo que le incumba- contestó Ishibashi a la defensiva.

Ren se quedó callado unos segundos, tragó saliva y finalmente habló. –Tienes razón- se levantó del asiento y con una ligera inclinación se despidió- dile a tu hermano que compre todo lo necesario para el viaje, el sábado se realizará la fiesta oficial de inauguración así que debe vestir acorde a la situación. Hasta luego.

_Así se hace Ren, si son o no pareja es algo que no te incumbe, ¡para nada!... ¿Entonces para qué les preguntaste?... simplemente sentía curiosidad, en realidad ya no me importa. _Se mintió a si mismo para que no le fuera tan difícil afrontar los celos.

* * *

-¿Te vas de viaje?- preguntó el castaño apenas Tsuruga se retiró.

-sí, voy para Sapporo este fin de semana. Van a inaugurar un hotel cinco estrellas y Tokyo's Air quiere tenerlo entre sus destinos a Hokkaido así que me mandaron a hacerme pasar por turista, para comprobar las condiciones del hotel ¿es genial, no?- se le iluminaron los ojos de sólo pensarlo.

-sí, súper. Son como unas vacaciones- Hikaru sacó a flote una de sus amables sonrisas.- ¿y con quien vas?

-ahh… voy sola- dijo con poco ánimo. –eso es lo único que no me gusta del viaje, aunque sinceramente prefiero mil veces ir sola a ir en compañía de mi jefe.

-¿por qué? ¿Te cae mal?

-no realmente…aunque es frío, testarudo, arrogante y un trabajador obsesivo también es agradable de vez en cuando. Pero ya sabes que estando como Kyoji vivo en peligro inminente a ser descubierta y él es la última persona que quiero que se entere, así que lo mejor es no estar cerca. -_Además no creo que resista ver a ese hombre en pantaloneta recién salido de la mar, con ropa es increíblemente apuesto y sin ella… oh ¡Dios! Sólo lo he visto medio desnudo pero eso ha sido suficiente para atormentarme en sueños. *chu chu chu* ¡pensamientos pervertidos! ¡Lárguense de mi mente!_

-¿te pasa algo? De repente te sonrojaste- la cara de Kyoko estaba tan roja que era evidente que los demás podían verla.

-No, estoy bien.- _estoy bien, deja simplemente de pensar en ese hombre… ¡Cómo si fuera fácil!_

-umm, si quieres puedo acompañarte, aunque sólo podría hasta el sábado, le prometí a Taisho san que estaría con él el domingo para ayudarle a diseñar un nuevo menú.

-¿en serio, irías conmigo?- Kyoko se sorprendió notablemente –sería genial poder ir contigo, eres la única persona a la que le puedo confiar mis problemas de chico-chica.-sonrió al sentirse cómoda- aunque ese hotel es muy costoso y creo que las reservaciones para la inauguración están agotadas.

-No te preocupes por eso, a mi padre lo invitaron pero él no va a ir, incluso hace unos días me propuso que fuera y le diera mi opinión. Yo me había negado, en realidad no me gusta la industria del turismo pero… sería un placer acompañarte, viví en Hokkaido unos años y puedo ser un excelente guía.

-jeje gracias, aunque no creo que nos alcance el tiempo para conocer mucho.

-no te preocupes, me encargaré de que el viernes visites los mejores lugares de los alrededores.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron charlando después de que Hikaru terminó su turno. Kyoko le contó lo que había pasado con Sakura y con Kanae y él le aconsejó que le dijera la verdad a su amiga antes de que ocurriera algo peor, como por ejemplo que Kanae desarrollara otros sentimientos hacia Kyoji.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo ya que se moriría (metafóricamente hablando) si llegaba a ver a Moko san en la misma situación de Sakura, sufriendo por su culpa. Estaba segura que en ella podía confiar, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga.

* * *

Al otro día

…

_Tengo que averiguarlo hoy, como sea tengo que ver el cuello de Kyoji. Mañana sale de viaje y regresa en dos días así que para ese entonces el morado, si es que existe, habrá desaparecido._

Eran las 7:50 de la mañana y Ren iba manejando hacia la empresa en compañía de su mejor amigo.

Kyoko había llamado a Kanae para que estuviera en el parqueadero antes de la entrada al trabajo, lo que le había dicho Hikaru anoche la hizo pensar mucho así que deseaba decirle la verdad a su amiga lo antes posible.

Kanae iba caminando hacia Tokyo´s Air cuando sonó su celular -ya estoy llegando Kyoji… ahh ok, así que estas al lado de la tercera columna a mano izquierda. Vale, nos vemos- Subió el volumen de su conversación para que la persona que venía atrás de ella, hacia la misma dirección alcanzara a escucharla. _Tranquilo Kyoji, ahora me encargaré de que a Sakurita no le quede ni una duda de lo nuestro._

**Continuará**

**Notas:**

**La V: **el sonido de la "v" es labiodental (/β/) en idiomas como inglés y francés. En español (al menos el de mi país) y en japonés la "v" no tiene diferencia fonética con la B (pues las hacemos ambas bilabiales. /b/) por eso cuando Ren pronunció Vie ghoul lo hizo con la /b/ y Kyoko lo entendió como Beagle. (Espero que me hayan entendido XD ese tema lo estoy viendo en la Uni, jijiji)

Ahh por cierto gracias a Ale y a la wikipedia que me recordaron lo que significaba Vie ghoul! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

BYEEEEEEEEEEE nos vemos dentro de poco XD

**Saiyuri:** jajaj me hiciste reír con lo de ren queriéndose tirar de un puente (de pronto lo pongo en el siguiente capi, gracias por la idea), de verdad que cuando ve el chupón se asusta demasiado e incluso hace estragos en su oficina. Ya lo verás en el 16. Ejje gracias por el rv!

**nickita021:** jajaj lo de los celos es un buen punto, Jejeje ren va intentar volver a sus andadas pero le va a costar mucho pues ya no siente lo mismo, él ya no es el mismo. Jeje nos vemos niky chan, besos.

**Joelise:** jaja Joelise san, ren no es homofóbico, bueno no exactamente, su fobia sólo es hacia si mismo sintiendo cosas por un chico. Ohh talvez ahora no sientas penita pero pa la próxima actua de pronto sí, a mi me dio pena escribir sus emociones troncadas y súper confundidas. Jajaj see you!

**Nii-chan:** hola! Los enredos para Ren van a llegar a ser muy dolorosos, jejejejej alligator? Jajaajjaja es la primera vez que me llaman caimán, AJAJJAJA y eso? Porqué lo hiciste? Jajaja see you later!

**Julis**: oh con tu review me dieron muchas ganas de tener a un oso-hadita chan! JAJAJJAJA meter a sho y a reino en la misma empresa sería una sobrecarga, ajjaja pero reino ya casi aparece, jajajajjaja y el idiota de sho pues toca volverlo a meter, aunque parezca increíble gracias a una torpeza que cometió sho en el pasado Ren va poder perdonar a Kyoko por haberle mentido tanto! JAJAJAJJAJAJA no te cuento más, eres la única a la que le he adelantado esto. Matta ne!

**By sakuraliz 24/04/11**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Salut mademoiselles! ****J'espère que vous êtes très bien**

_**Voici,**__** le chapitre 16 **__**d'un amant **__**dangereux**_

_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me había puesto a pensar en cómo sonaba el título de mi fic en francés, ¡es tan divino y tan sensual! **_

_**Jajaja bueno, pasando la hora de locura idiomática, como decía allí arriba, espero que estén muy bien!**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el nuevo capi más rápido de lo normal (gracias a las vacaciones, je les aime XD) **_

_**Je vous invite à lire**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

Kanae iba caminando hacia Tokyo´s Air cuando sonó su celular -ya estoy llegando Kyoji… ahh ok, así que estás al lado de la tercera columna a mano izquierda. Vale, nos vemos- Subió el volumen de su conversación para que la persona que venía atrás de ella, hacia la misma dirección alcanzara a escucharla. -_Tranquilo Kyoji, ahora me encargaré de que a Sakurita no le quede ni una duda de lo nuestro.-_

Minutos después un Lamborghini Gallardo atravesó las puertas de la empresa –oye Ren, esas que van allá son ¿Kanae san y Sakura san?- comentó el de gafas tratando de distinguir a la otra persona que se veía a algunos metros- ¿y el que está casi al fondo es Kyoji san?

-umm Sakura parece que estuviera siguiendo a Kotonami san, ¿qué se traen esos tres?- manejó hacia la misma dirección donde se encontraban sus empleados.

_Ahí viene Moko san, pero ¡pero! Atrás viene Sakura ¿por qué ella está aquí? Así no podré decirle nada. _–Hola- saludó nerviosa cuando su amiga quedó en frente de ella.

-Hola amor- sin pensarlo dos veces Kanae reposó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kyoji y se inclinó para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-No puede ser- murmuró tristemente Yashiro cuando el auto de Ren pasó por el lado de la pareja que se saludó de forma tan cariñosa.

El frenazo tan fuerte del auto de Tsuruga llamó la atención de todos.

Kanae por poco empuja al pedazo de roca en que se había convertido Kyoko. Se separó de él y miró nerviosa hacia el asiento de copiloto. -_Yashiro san- _sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él._ -Esto no es lo que parece Yashiro san, de verdad que no, sólo quería ayudar a mi amigo-._ Trató de trasmitirle el mensaje pero Yukihito desvió la mirada y le hizo un gesto a Ren de que siguiera.

El auto negro se puso en marcha y giró hacia la derecha para parquear en el lugar más cercano al ascensor.

Sakura sin decir nada caminó a paso largo y con la cabeza gacha hacia las escaleras, desapareció de la vista a los pocos segundos.

-soy una estúpida- dijo Kanae con una voz temblorosa, se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró profundamente- lo siento. –pasó una mano por su cabeza y sacudió su cabello en señal de frustración.

-ven conmigo- la voz de Kyoji era de extrema seriedad, tomó a Kanae del brazo y la jaló hacia el ascensor. Cuando llegaron presionó el botón de bajada muchas veces y cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron hundió como una frenética compulsiva el número diez en la pantalla.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Para dónde vamos?- se soltó del agarre y lo miró confundida. -¿_Está molesto? ¡Trato de ayudarlo y se enfada conmigo!-_

-pronto lo sabrás- respiró profundo para no alterarse ni arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando se abrió el ascensor salió caminando rápido hasta darle la vuelta a la azotea, revisando que no hubiera moros en la costa. Se alejó de la salida y con la mirada le indicó a Kanae que la siguiera. Haló el nudo de su corbata y desabotonó los cuatro primeros botones.

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se va a desvestir? ¿Se puso tan loco con un simple beso? _– ¿qué haces? – se quedó muda cuando alcanzó a distinguir un vendaje blanco sobre el pecho abultado. -¿Qué… rayos…?

-soy… soy… una chica- dijo al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y se inclinaba en posición de disculpa- perdóname Moko san, no quería mentirte pero no tuve otra opción. No quiero que haya más mentiras entre nosotras ni malentendidos como el de hace unos minutos por eso te revelo mi secreto más grande y te pido que me perdones- a medida que hablaba su voz se volvía más quebradiza.-no quiero perder tu amistad por culpa de esta tontería-estaba a punto de llorar. Levantó el rostro al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de Kanae.

La pelinegra tenía una mirada inexpresiva y los puños muy apretados, emanaba un aura de reticencia tan escalofriante que Kyoko retrocedió asustada.

-¡TE BESÉ PORQUE PENSABA QUE ERAS GAY! ASÍ QUE ESE BESO NO SIGNIFICARÍA NADA PARA NINGUNO DE LOS DOS- gritó descontrolada y mandó su mano para pegarle una cachetada al rostro aniñado que tenía al frente, pero en el último instante se arrepintió y sólo dejó que sus dedos tocaran la mejilla de la chica- ERES UNA TONTA, quien quiera que seas, eres una tonta.

-lo sé Moko san, sé perfectamente que soy una tonta- no pudo reprimir las lágrimas por más tiempo y un miedo espantoso se apoderó de su ser al pensar que su amiga nunca la perdonaría.

-aishhhh- chasqueó los dientes y zarandeó a la peli sapote- ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

-necesitaba el trabajo y no pensé que fuera una idea tan descabellada.-gimoteó arrepentida- nos conocimos el día de la entrevista, me trataste como una basura y me señalaste con el dedo diciendo que serías la próxima asistente de Tsuruga Ren… Mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami.

Kanae la soltó y trató de recordar lo que decía. –Por dios, ¡eres esa chica rara!... ¡SÍ QUE ERES RARA!- exhaló enfadada- ¡¿DE QUÉ PLANETA VIENES? ¿ES QUE NO TIENES CEREBRO? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ?- aún le parecía increíble que hubiese sido engañada tan fácilmente por una chica como ella.

-Moko san, ¡Moko san! A pesar de lo rara que soy, de las mentiras que te dije y de que me haga pasar por chico ¿aun puedes ser mi amiga?- su voz era de supremo ruego, nunca había tenido a una amiga como ella y no quería perderla.

-¿por qué querría ser algo de una mentirosa como tú?- Kanae tragó pesado e hizo un esfuerzo grandísimo para mantener su semblante frió e insensible, giró sobre sus talones y pretendía marcharse.

-MOKO SAN, ¡POR FAVOR!- la llamó a gritos en medio de lágrimas- por favor, no dejes de ser mi amiga, sé que debo tener un tornillo flojo o algún trastorno en el cerebro que me hace inventar cosas tan absurdas pero lo que te he dicho sobre mi amistad siempre ha sido cierto: eres mi única amiga, almuerzo contigo todos los días, salimos de compras juntas, somos compañeras de trabajo, hablamos de nuestros problemas y nos ayudamos. MI AMISTAD NO ES UNA MENTIRA Y ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA.

La pelinegra se quedó callada reflexionando sobre lo que acaba de escuchar. A decir verdad ella tampoco había tenido una verdadera amiga y con Kyoko la pasaba muy bien, a pesar de que su fachada era una farsa lo que compartió con ella no fue una mentira.

-TONTA- la mujer alta le volvió a gritar y se acercó hasta ella para ponerle una mano en la cabeza. –Eres una tonta Kyoko Mogami- pasó sus finos dedos por el cabello de reflejos naranjas. –Eres mi tonta amiga- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

_Vaya, no pensé que fuera a perdonar tan fácil una mentira tan grande como esa, Ella es tonta pero aún así es una de las pocas personas con las que me siento a gusto._

-Mo mo mo MOKOOOOOOOOOO SANNNN-intentó correr hacia ella para abrazarla pero Kanae mantuvo fuertemente su mano en la cabeza evitando que Kyoko se le acercara.-déjate de lloriqueos, ¿no se supone que ahora eres un chico? ¿eh?, los hombres no lloran ¡me oíste! JAM, Kyoji Kawabata- la soltó y no pudo evitar emitir una carcajada.

Kyoko se contagió de la risa y pasó las manos por sus párpados para limpiar las lágrimas. Luego se acomodó la camisa y la corbata. – ¿ya estoy bien?

-se te notan los ojos rojos, eres una llorica- se mofó a propósito y se acercó a ella para organizarle el cuello.-Kanae arrugó el entrecejo al ver algo inusual en la piel blanquecina de su amiga-¿quién te hizo esto?-pinchó con su dedo el moretón.

-¡auch!-se quejó y por inercia apartó la manó de la chica -nadie me lo hizo… sólo apareció allí.

-¿como por arte de Magia?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¡Exacto Moko san!- Kyoko ignoró la socarronería de Kanae y se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar que su amiga la entendía perfectamente.

-ya, anda dime- le dio una palmadita en el hombro- ¿fue tu novio?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera tengo novio.-llevó una manó a su cuello y echó una maldición al percatarse de que no había nada que lo cubriera- ¡Rayos! Se me olvidó la bufanda.

-si te preocupa que lo vean yo puedo ayudarte a encubrirlo- la mujer alta buscó en su bolso su estuche de maquillaje- nuestro tono de piel es parecido- se acercó a Kyoko y la hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. Puso primero una capa delgada de corrector en la zona que difería de color al resto de la piel, luego la cubrió con base líquida y para finalizar aplicó polvos en forma circular. – ¡Listo!- su voz resaltaba que había hecho un buen trabajo. Le pasó un espejo a Kyoko para que se observara.

La chica tuvo que mirar por el rabillo del ojo para que su vista alcanzara el objetivo-¡Woh! ¡No se nota!- casi gritó de la emoción-Eres genial Moko san, no sé qué haría sin ti, eres excelente en todo lo que haces, te admiro mucho-dijo feliz e intentó ir a abrazar a su amiga pero se arrepintió en el último instante porque sabía que la iba a rechazar.

Kanae sólo sonrió, lo que acababa de escuchar le había elevado un tanto el ego-No es para tanto- dijo al fin y notó el impulso frenado que hizo la extraña chica. –Kyoko- la llamó y rió para sus adentros al ver la reacción de Kyoji cuando dijo su verdadero nombre.- estúpida mocosa-no le permitió quejarse pues inmediatamente la ciñó en un corto abrazo.-no te metas en tantos líos… y en caso de que estés en problemas, no dudes en buscarme, amiga.

Kyoko se quedó pasmada de la dicha, imaginó que un coro de ángeles cantaba una bella canción de amistad alrededor de ellas y que del cielo salía una luz que las iluminaba. Estaba tan ensimismada en su fantasía que no se dio cuenta cuando Moko san se alejó y ya estaba girando el pomo de la puerta- se nos hace tarde para ir al trabajo, Kyoji.

Escucharla decir el nombre de su mentira le quitó el encanto a la situación, soltó una sonrisa afligida, empezó a caminar cuando vio que Kanae ya había tomado el ascensor y por lo tanto fue las escaleras. -_Desearía que siempre me llamaras Kyoko. Ya no quiero seguir con esta mentira, nunca fui una mentirosa y ahora lo más probable es que me den el título de The Big Lier. Sé que tengo que esperar sólo unos meses para poder desaparecer a Kyoji pero cada vez es más difícil, ayer y hoy dos mujeres me han besado, la una al parecer se había enamorado de mí y la otra me creía gay. Con respecto a mi jefe las cosas van de mal en peor: como Kyoko le inventé un mar de mentiras sin necesidad e incluso lo lastimé al rechazarle cruelmente sus maravillosos obsequios, además estando como Kyoji le di "una reprimenda" sobre lo que es valorar a una mujer y le hice entender que todas no somos unas cualquieras interesadas y según lo que he visto él intentó cambiar, el interés que mostró por mí jamás lo había sentido por una chica, ¡es que hasta compró los regalos personalmente! ¡Me defendió de Shotaro! Me besó… bueno, eso no se lo reconozco porque lo hizo de una manera pretenciosa y aunque no soy experta en besos ni nada por el estilo sí puedo afirmar que lo que sentí en mi interior cuando sus labios tocaron los míos fue sinceridad, como si quisiera trasmitir un "algo" con el beso, pero aún no puedo comprender ese "algo", sí tan sólo me hubiese dicho un simple "me gustas" yo habría reconsiderado mi opinión con respecto a la cena y todo lo que había preparado para mi supuesto cumpleaños, pero el muy tonto viene y sale con un "quiero tu atención", por Dios, ¡algo tan vano como eso no iba a lograr nada! _

Sus pensamientos la acompañaron a medida que bajaba las escaleras, ya iba por el 6 piso y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

_Como Kyoji he sido amable y servicial con él, a veces puedo ser un poco molesta prácticamente exigiéndole que haga algo para que no descuide su salud. En verdad lo quiero como mi jefe y lo respeto mucho, incluso lo quiero como mi amigo, sin pensar se ha formado el vínculo macho-"macho", ese que sólo los hombres entienden, sin embargo desde ayer lo noto extraño, desde que desperté me miró horrorizado y hasta podría decir que había escepticismo en su mirada, como si hubiera algo que le fuera imposible de creer y lo peor es que se pone nervioso cuando me acerco, no entiendo el porqué, yo no he hecho nada diferente en estos días._

Al escuchar unas voces familiares salió de su plática mental consigo misma.

-¿estás así por lo de Kyoji y Kanae?-preguntó la voz ronca y varonil que ya estaba más que grabada en la mente de Kyoko.

-No- respondió cortante- déjame trabajar Ren.

-espera Yashiro, si de verdad la quieres no dejes que un enclenque como él te la quite.

-¿mal hablas de tu propio asistente?- rió de forma mordaz.- ¿y cómo es que no te sorprendiste con lo que vimos esta mañana, acaso ya lo sabías?-lo retó con la mirada

-no estoy mal hablando, Kyoji es enclenque y no sabía que estuvieran saliendo, una vez los vi cogidos de la mano pero pues ya sabes que Kyoji es rarito, así que no pensé que su relación iba más allá. -_Bueno, en realidad sí me sorprendí cundo los vi besándose, no sé porque sentí enojo e incluso frené el auto de forma brusca. Yo mismo quería empacar a Kyoji en papel regalo y dárselo a Sakura así que no entiendo porque razón me molestó verlo con otra persona, quizá él me g… ¡OLVIDALO Ren! ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!_

-ya, sal de mi oficina Ren, tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero pedirle ayuda a Kanae.- se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a leer unos papeles.

Kyoko siguió su camino luego de haber despegado su oreja de la pared y como era de esperarse se encontró con su jefe. No fue capaz de reaccionar cuando la extraña mirada azabache la penetró por completo, se quedó como una boba observándolo mientras él hábilmente la empujaba hacia el desembarco de la escalera y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¡soy inocente! No sé qué está pasando pero le juro que soy inocente- la mirada amenazadora de Ren luego del encantamiento la asustó, parecía que le iba a hacer un cruel juicio con los ojos. Sintió los alargados y cálidos dedos sobre su mejilla derecha que lentamente le hacían presión para que inclinara su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. Por un momento imaginó que hacía parte de una película de terror y estaba a punto de ser mordida por un vampiro jodidamente atractivo.

_¡NO HAY NADA!- _jajaja…JaJaJa… JAJAJA- Su jefe la soltó y literalmente estalló de la risa. Jamás lo había visto reír así, involuntariamente se asustó, no entendía cual era el chiste.

Pensó que podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad sólo cuando él se alejó de ella y salió del lugar aún riéndose.

-¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ? ¡¿Qué fue esa reacción? ¡Ese hombre está loco!- hizo un ejercicio de respiración para calmarse y un unos minutos después tomó valor para entrar al mismo lugar donde seguramente había ido su jefe.

* * *

Apenas cerró la puerta de su oficina saltó de la emoción, apretó los puños y estiró los brazos de una manera tan eufórica como si su equipo favorito de futbol hubiese metido el gol ganador de la copa mundial. – ¡YEAH!-_ JAJAJA no tiene ningún morado, ¡Sí! Sí, Fue una pesadilla, jamás lo besé y mucho menos lo toqué. ¡Lo ves Ren! Estabas armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, no pasó nada esa noche. De pronto sí lo golpee en la nariz sin querer y luego de eso me quedé dormido, pero ¡tuve esa horrible pesadilla por culpa del trago! Jajajaja Oh por Dios, la duda me estaba matando, jajaja aunque realmente fui un tonto al pensar que tal vez había hecho semejante cosa en verdad. ¡Es ilógico, absurdo, ridículo! Yo jamás sentiría atracción por un chico, por muy afeminado que fuera. Jajaja _

Escuchó el toque de su puerta así que fue a sentarse. –adelante.

Ren lo saludó con su usual tono monocorde y luego procedió a dar indicaciones sobre las personas que iban a estar en la fiesta de inauguración en Hokkaido. Necesitaba que su asistente estuviera atento al entorno, que hablara con gente de negocios y que no fuera a cometer ninguna locura. -Tsuruga san, ya leí sobre los beagles.

-jajaja los Vie ghouls- rió al corregir la pronunciación de su asistente.

_Oh parece que está de buen humor- _¡esa agencia es bien rara! No puedo creer que promuevan un turismo terrorífico. Aunque he de admitir que fueron muy originales.

-¡ja!- espetó burlonamente- si la idea original hubiese sido de ese tipo créeme que les respetaría ese trabajo.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Reino, el presidente de esa payasada, robó la idea.

-¿cómo lo sabe?

-lo sé, porque la idea fue mía.

La cara de Kyoko era de completo escepticismo- pero si a usted no le gustan las cosas de fantasmas.

-es que yo dije lo de crear un turismo terrorífico en broma. A mí no me gustan las cosas de ultratumba y jamás haría algo para expandirlas. Hace cuatro años, el señor Bessette, el padre de Reino, quiso unirse a mi padre y a Lory, tenía una gran cantidad de dinero para invertir y pensó que hacerse socio de la empresa era sólo cuestión de pagar una gran cantidad euros pero obviamente mi padre primero investigó sobre el trabajo de ese hombre y descubrió que recientemente había heredado dos hoteles en Francia que con cada día iban en decadencia pues ese hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que era administrar un hotel.

-¿pero cómo ese señor llegó a invertir de la nada en una agencia japonesa?

-la esposa era de este país y en su juventud fue muy amiga de Lory Takarada. Ella le había comentado a Bessette sobre la agencia de su viejo amigo y que tal vez en un futuro podrían hacer negocios juntos, pero él no le hizo caso, jamás le había interesado el trabajo de su padre con los hoteles hasta que este falleció y le dejó los únicos dos que no había perdido. El señor se enojó muchísimo cuando no aceptaron su dinero para ser socio y dijo que él haría una agencia que aplastaría la nuestra pero eso obviamente nunca sucedió.

-¿y lo de la idea, cómo fue que la robó?

-un año después de rechazarlo hubo una reunión en Estados unidos sobre nuevos proyectos en la industria turística, ahí estuvimos los representantes de grandes agencias del país. Hubo un tipo que se hizo pasar como miembro de Newyork pass, y en la fiesta posterior a la reunión se sentó con nosotros, charlamos de negocios y tocamos el tema de las innovaciones, en una de las tantas ideas absurdas que mencionamos comenté acerca de lo que "nunca vendería en el turismo" y dije precisamente lo de un hotel deplorable, que pareciera hospital donde la gente fuera a sufrir en vez de a disfrutar, a mis ojos la idea era estúpida, ¿por qué alguien pagaría por ir a sufrir?

-pues a mí también me parece estúpido, sin embargo hay gente muy loca a la que le gustan esas cosas. ¿Usted se molestó cuando supo que le robaron la idea?

-cuando yo vi en las noticias sobre Vie-Ghoul y la clase de turismo que promovía me pareció extraño que justo un mes después de esa reunión saliera a flote una agencia de ese tipo, leí sobre el fundador y resultó ser un tal Reino Bessette, había oído ese apellido antes y reconocí de inmediato que era el supuesto miembro de New york pass. No me molesté por lo de la idea, total la estaban llevando a cabo en Francia, lo que me sacó de quicio fue que compraran las instalaciones que yo ya había negociado para construir mi propia sede, pues en ese entonces Lory todavía estaba al mando de esta.

-¿hicieron? ¿Reino y su padre?

-Reino y su banda, son cuatro tipos que lo siguen a todas partes. Los cinco tienen un aspecto de Visual kei, supongo que ya lo habrás visto en internet.

-me pareció ver a un hombre de pelo largo plateado, con piercings y usando algo parecido a un cuello clerical.

-ese es Reino, su aspecto es como de exorcistas o algo así, ese tipo tiene una mirada rara e incluso es incómodo tenerlo cerca.

-oh, sí en la imagen se ve extraño no me lo imagino en persona.-le había dado un escalofrió al ver la fotografía de ese hombre- ¿pero fue casualidad que escogieran la mismas instalaciones?

-claro que no, ese tipo se las arregló para averiguar las futuras inversiones que realizaríamos y gastó mucho dinero con tal de arruinarlas, aunque sólo lo logró con la que estaba a mi cargo. Luego intentó robar otro de mis proyectos e intenté demandarlo pero no tenía pruebas. Fui hasta la sede que tenían aquí en Japón y fingí estar interesado en sus planes "recreativos", así logré contactar con él, pero como era de esperar perdí mi tiempo. Ese tipejo es un inmaduro que sólo busca divertirse a costa de las demás personas, tiene unas creencias un tanto estrafalarias. Él dice que ve fantasmas y que escoge los destinos de su agencia donde siente que hay un lazo con el otro mundo. Con esa cháchara ha logrado expandir su agencia e incluso ha causado graves situaciones, uno de sus clientes murió de un infarto al quedarse en el hotel que tenían aquí en Japón, él logró lavarse las manos y salir ileso de la demanda, aunque tuvo que irse del país y dejar la sede que había comprado.

-Ahh, ¿entonces él ya dejó de fastidiarlos?

-no, al parecer planea meterse ahora con el hotel de Hokkaido, justo donde nosotros estamos interesados.

-¿qué es lo que él quiere exactamente?

-No lo sé con exactitud. Supongo que quiere inmiscuirse en el hotel y plantear una modificación de su estilo para así agregarlo a los destinos de su agencia. Él sabe perfectamente que si lo logra, inmediatamente nosotros rechazaremos la idea de formar convenio con ese Hotel pues no promovemos esa clase de turismo.

-hipotéticamente hablando, si los beagles logran modificar una parte del hotel y nosotros nos retiramos, ¿no es eso precisamente darles gusto y darles pie para que nos sigan fastidiando? Creo que independientemente de lo que ellos hagan debemos analizar las ventajas que trae un nuevo hotel, la mayoría de la gente adinerada busca hospedarse en los mejores hoteles, sobre todo los recién inaugurados y si tiramos la bandera sólo porque le agregan una sesión de ultratumba sería un fracaso para Tokyo's Air.

-tienes razón Kyoji, debemos analizar detalladamente las consecuencias y no podemos permitir que nos siga incomodando. Aún no estoy seguro si te lo encontrarás este fin de semana, sólo sé que él está invitado al igual que la mayoría de representantes de hoteles y agencias. Si te lo llegas a encontrar ten cuidado y debes estar atento a sus movimientos.

-por supuesto Tsuruga san.

* * *

Luego de la extensa charla con su jefe salió a almorzar y como era ya costumbre se encontró con su amiga Kanae.

-¿por qué estás triste?- le preguntó Kyoko al ver la cara de la pelinegra más apagada de lo normal.

-Yashiro san está molesto conmigo.

-¿hiciste algo mal con tu trabajo?

-claro que no, siempre hago mi trabajo perfectamente- respondió con seguridad. –te parece bien si comemos en la azotea, hay algo que quiero comentarte.

-vamos- ambas tomaron su caja de almuerzo y fueron hacia el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron vieron que adentro estaba Ren y el botón de primer piso estaba presionado. Ambas entraron en silencio tomando una amplia distancia entre ellas tratando de no levantar más sospechas sobre su relación. Kyoko se apresuró a marcar el número 10 y esperó impaciente a que las puertas se cerraran para que el ascensor comenzara su marcha.

Ren enarcó las cejas al ver que se dirigían a la azotea, no se atrevió a preguntar nada pero el nerviosismo por parte de Kyoji y Kanae le demostraban que lo que esos dos se traían entre manos no era nada usual. Él fue el primero en bajar, salió sin decir siquiera un hasta luego y fue directo a la cafetería.

-para la próxima debemos traer un mantel- comentó Kotonami un poco disgustada por tenerse que sentar sobre un periódico.

-sí Moko san.- sonrió y empezó a comer de su obento.- etto… ¿pasa algo entre tú y Yashiro san?- notó que apenas mencionó el nombre la pelinegra se sonrojó.

-¿por qué lo dices?- le dio un mordisco a su sándwich vegetariano.

-hoy escuché a mi jefe preguntarle que si estaba "así" por lo nuestro y que si de verdad la quería, no dejara que un enclenque como yo se la quitara.

-¿y Yashiro san qué dijo?- preguntó muy interesada.

-un simple No y que lo dejara trabajar porque estaba muy ocupado y no quería pedirte ayuda.

-idiota- murmuró por lo bajo. –no entiendo por qué los hombres son tan idiotas y les cuesta tanto aceptar lo que sienten.

-¿le acabas de llamar idiota a tu jefe?- rió estrepitosamente.

-jaja sí, ¿a acaso nunca has mal hablado a las espaldas de Tsuruga?- la miró quisquillosamente.

-uuuuuu claro, ni te imaginas todo lo que le he dicho en mi mente. Jajaja, pero aún no me has respondido, ¿pasa algo entre Yashiro san y tú?

-pues- Kanae volvió a sonrojarse- han habido un par de besos y…-se quedó callada de improvisto.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Qué!- por poco se le tira encima tratando de sacarle las palabras.

-por poco lo hicimos.- la morena casi echaba humo por las orejas de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Kyoko no captó la idea – ¿hicieron qué?

A Kanae literalmente se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo al ver la cara de inocencia de su amiga –olvídalo.- siguió comiendo y luego bebió rápidamente de su té helado.

-¿o sea que son novios?- sus ojos irradiaban curiosidad.

-ojalá- tragó pesado y desvió la vista.-Yashiro es muy lindo y cariñoso conmigo, al principio sólo éramos amigos y luego del trabajo nos tomábamos una copa o salíamos a comer algo pero desde hace más o menos tres semanas, las cosas se empezaron a poner más intensas, ya ni siquiera podíamos estar solos porque nos sonrojábamos.

La boca de Kyoko era una completa "O", dejó salir un suspiro y dejó que continuara.

-nuestro primer beso fue la semana pasada y aunque había mucha química entre nosotros ninguno de los dos planteó la idea de ser novios o llevar una relación, simplemente nos estábamos conociendo, desde un plano más profundo. Pero tú me comentaste lo de Sakura y yo de verdad quería devolverte el favor, pensé que la solución más rápida era darte un beso y que ella lo viera, así no tendría dudas de nuestro noviazgo y se alejaría de ti. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que nuestros jefes nos verían.- bajó la cabeza avergonzada- Ahora Yashiro debe pensar que soy una cualquiera, que aún teniendo novio no le era indiferente a sus coqueteos.

-esto es por mi culpa, te prometo que lo arreglaré- Kyoko se puso de pie con una mano en su corazón.

Kanae rió al ver la postura de su amiga, parecía que iba a hacer un juramento a la bandera. – ¿y cómo harás eso?

-le diré la verdad. Que te hiciste pasar por mi novia para ayudarme con un problema. No te preocupes Moko san, confía en mí.- en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa bañada en sinceridad.

Terminaron de comer y siguieron hablando sobre sus vidas. Kanae rió a carcajada limpia a medida que Kyoko le contaba sobre sus desventuras como Kyoji.

-oye, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en ponerte algo en la entrepierna? Se te ve demasiado plano. –sus ojos se centraron por debajo del cinturón de Kyoji. -jaja

-¡eres una pervertida Moko san!- se cubrió avergonzada sus partes íntimas.

-jaja hablo enserio, un chico por más pequeño que lo tenga siempre se le alcanza a notar el bulto, al menos cuando se sienta. Párate, quiero intentar algo. –se puso de pie y llegó a un extremo de la azotea, hacia el lado de la pared que estaba a la vuelta de la entrada. – ¿traes pantis o bóxer?

Kyoko la miró con precaución y se acercó dubitativa –pantis y encima unos cacheteros. ¿Por qué?- había dejado de usar sólo pantis porque con algunos pantalones se le notaba.

-es perfecto. ¡Acércate Kyoji san!

* * *

Ren "almorzó" en la cafetería algo ligero y en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera no pudo dejar de pensar en Kyoji y Kanae. Se le hacía muy extraña esa pareja.

Llegó a la empresa, tomó el ascensor y cuando iba a marcar el número 2 se arrepintió y puso el 10.

_¿Será que todavía están en la azotea? ¿Y para qué fueron allá? Ese sitio vive vacío. ¿Y a ti qué te importa Ren? Lo que haga y deje de hacer tu asistente te tiene sin cuidado _le hizo caso a su subconsciente y marcó el número dos, pero el ascensor ya iba en el octavo piso.

Las puertas se abrieron en el diez y pensó en quedarse parado en el ascensor hasta que escuchó un dialogo que se prestaba agraciadamente a malinterpretaciones.

-¡No, Moko san! ¡¿Qué haces?

-¡quédate quieto!

- ¡No me toques ahí!, eres una pervertida.

-tranquilo, luego me lo agradecerás.

-¡pero qué rayos! Esto es muy vergonzoso.

-cállate, si te oyeran dirían que estoy a punto de violarte, eres un escandaloso.

-pero parece que eso fueras a hacer.- su voz sonaba muy apenada.

-sólo relájate.

Ren fue invadido por la curiosidad, a medida que se acercaba escuchaba las voces más fuertes y no veía nadie alrededor. Giró con cautela hacia la pared y sólo asomó ligeramente el rosto. Lo que vio casi hizo que le saltaran los ojos de las órbitas

Kyoji estaba de pie recostado en la pared con el rostro encendido en un rojo vivo, Kanae estaba arrodilla con la cara justo en frente de la entrepierna del chico y le estaba bajando la cremallera del pantalón.

Ren se devolvió con sigilo hacia el ascensor, le parecía asqueroso lo que estaban haciendo. Iba a hablar seriamente con Kyoji sobre esa clase de comportamiento en su empresa. Le parecía una falta de respeto.

* * *

-Listo, ahora camina- dijo Kanae muerta de la risa al ver la incomodidad de Kyoji.

-¡se me van a caer!- gritó Kyoko tratando de dar un paso.

-pero así te ves más varonil y menos impotente. JAJAJA.

-pues prefiero verme como un mariquita antes de andar con un par de pelotas en la entrepierna.

-JAJAJAJA JAJAJA vale, vale. Entonces te las quitaré. –hizo el ademán de agacharse.

-¡No! Yo puedo sola.- metió la mano dentro del pantalón, más exactamente entre las dos telas interiores y sacó el par de bolas del infierno. –me hubieras dicho que tu idea era meterme dos bolas de ping pong entre los calzones para que se me viera un bulto.  
¡No tenías porqué retenerme contra la pared mientras me bajabas los pantalones!- regañó a su amiga, la había hecho pasar una pena enorme.

-es que era más gracioso que yo intentara ponértelas, me hubiese encantado grabar tu cara avergonzada, te veías tan graciosa. Y no entiendo por qué haces tanto show, ni que te hubiera tocado. Yo solo te solté el cinturón, te bajé la cremallera y deslicé un poco los pantalones para que pudieras colocártelas. JAJAJAJA. Guarda las pelotas, creo que serán un buen recuerdo.- la pelinegra se limpió las lágrimas producidas por la risa y fue a recoger el periódico más las envolturas del almuerzo. –vamos, ya casi es hora de empezar a trabajar.

Kyoko le hizo caso, no sin antes hacer una gran cantidad de pucheros mientras se quejaba del comportamiento de su amiga.

* * *

_No imaginé que Moko san saliera con una cosa tan loca de la nada, ¡fue tan vergonzoso! ¿Y qué si soy plano? ¿Es verdad que a todos los hombres se les ve el bulto? Yo nunca me fijo en la entrepierna de un hombre ¿para qué?_

Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo les echó una mirada de reojo a los hombres, que se encontraba, justo por debajo de la cintura.

_¡Hideki san se ve plano! Ah pero está de pie, miremos a uno sentado. Ummm a Akira san se le nota un poquito abultado._

_-¿_necesita algo Kawabata san?- el hombre treintañero miró con desconfianza al joven que lo observaba en un ángulo de 45 grados y no precisamente a los ojos.

-ehhh no, nada- respondió nerviosa y siguió su rombo hacia la oficina.

Cuando entró, se sintió atravesada por la mirada frívola de Ren, sus ojos parecían más oscuros y tenían un brillo malicioso. –siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo.

Kyoko siguió las órdenes de su jefe un poco intimidada.

El apuesto hombre cruzó los brazos y adoptó una postura de extrema seriedad –las políticas de la empresa no prohíben la relación entre sus trabajadores, así que no tengo ningún problema en que salgas con Kanae pero lo que si no permito es que utilicen mis instalaciones para…-tragó saliva y trató de trasmitirle con la mirada lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿para?- frunció el entrecejo, no entendía a qué se refería.

-tener relaciones.- dijo escuetamente.

_¡Pero acaba de decir que las relaciones no están prohibidas! –_Ummmm ok, lo tendré en cuenta.- respondió dudosa.

-revisa esto antes de irte y déjame todo listo para el fin de semana.- le pasó un morro de documentos sobre una aerolínea. –Mañana no es necesario que vengas- fue lo último que dijo antes de clavar los ojos en el computador.

_Este tipo parece menopáusico, sus cambios de humor son más drásticos que los de una mujer en ese estado.- _Salió de la oficina para buscar un lugar más cómodo en el que trabajar.

Antes de irse a su casa le pidió a Yashiro que le diera un espacio para hablar con él, este seriamente accedió y Kyoji aprovechó para contarle lo de la mentira de su noviazgo. El de lentes no dijo gran cosa pero le fui imposible reprimir la sonrisa de alivio, realmente estaba feliz de que Kanae fuera soltera.

_Listo, mi trabajo ha sido terminado. Umm se supone que debería dejar esto e irme para la casa pero… ¿Tsuruga san estará bien? Su cambio de ánimo debe tener alguna razón ¿será que se molestó porque piensa que salgo con Moko san? Por su amigo claro, él sabe que ella es la chica que a él le gusta. _

_¿Y si le digo a él que lo de Moko san y yo es una mentira?, no, no, no, no tengo porqué darle explicaciones, a él no le importa mi vida privada. _

_¡Ahhhhhhh! ¿Por qué me siento así? Esa pequeña mentira no es nada comparada con la de mi género._

_Ammm no veré a Tsuruga san en tres días… me preguntó si se alimentará bien, si descansara lo suficiente. ¡AHHHGGGG! ¿Por qué diablos me preocupo tanto por él? _

_-_hey Kyoji san, Tsuruga san me encargó que le comprara esto, puedes entregárselo- el mensajero le entregó un vaso grande de jugo de fruta y una caja pequeña de muffins.

Kyoko tomó la comida en una mano y en la otra llevaba los papeles. Iba por el lado de la oficina a pocos metros de llegar a la puerta.

* * *

_¡AHHH! Vaya incompetencia ¡mandé a pedir mi comida hace casi media hora! ¿Cómo es posible que se demore tanto! –_Ren salió enojado de su oficina y en una fracción de segundo sintió que su hombro tropezó fuertemente con algo frío a su derecha.

_-_¡mira por donde…! –dejó los regaños en el aire cuando vio que Kyoji estaba bañado en un líquido, el lado derecho de su camisa estaba empapado por el jugo de mora. –Entra y límpiate- comentó con su tono áspero mientras le quitaba los documentos a su asistente evitando que los manchara. Entró a la oficina y le ofreció un trapo.

Kyoko estaba enojada, pensó que por lo menos ese hombre se disculparía. Dejó los muffins en el escritorio y el vaso con el resto de jugo. Tomó el trapo y fue directo al pequeño baño. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta, sólo se estaba limpiando. Secó lo que más pudo la camisa y se lavó el lado derecho del hombro además de una parte del cuello para quitar la sensación viscosa y pegajosa.

Ren se acercó hasta el umbral del baño y detalló por el espejo la figura de Kyoji. Cuando este inclinó su cuello hacia el lado izquierdo para poder limpiarse notó que resaltaba en su piel una pequeña marca morada.

Los ojos de Ren se pusieron blancos de un solo golpe, sintió incluso que el corazón le dejó de latir por una fracción de segundo.

_¡MIERRRRRRRRDA! Es… Es... ES…ES… ESSSSSSSSS ¡UN CHUPÓN!-_ Ren se agitó tan sólo de pensar que su pesadilla ahora era una realidad. Sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso entró al estrecho baño y se posó por detrás de su frágil asistente. Lo abrazó con un brazo para evitar que se girara y con su mano libre tomó el rostro de Kyoji entre sus dedos y lo inclinó hacia el lado izquierdo.

Kyoko se sobresaltó cuando de repente su jefe la tomó por detrás con brusquedad y la obligó a ladear el rostro.

-¿CÓMO TE HICISTE ESO?- le preguntó de forma exigente mientas le señalaba la evidente marca.

_**Continuará**_

**BUAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA lamento dejarlo ahí. XD**

**Como ya muchas se habrán dado cuenta, la escena de las pelotas es parecida a la del Dorama you're beautiful. Es que me morí de la risa con las caras del protagonista pensando que Go minan y la maquillista iban a tener sexo oral. **

**Jajaja aunque aquí Ren no se quedó a escuchar lo que seguía de la conversación. XD**

**Bueno, el viaje a Hokkaido traerá muchas sorpresas así que espero que pasen a leer y comentar.**

**Un beso a todas y un abrazo gigante**

**Kariramos:** hi kari, jajaj amiga, la hora de la verdad no significa precisamente el fin del fic (todavía queda historia que contar) yo diría que es sinónimo de comienzo del lemon! Buajajajajjaja

**WeLoveOuran'3:** jajajaj pues aquí ya está, la propaganda sirvió, ne? Pues mira que Kyoko no hizo eso con venganza hacia Ren, ella realmente no quiere lastimarlo. Y sí, la verdad saldrá a la luz pronto XD

**Joelise:** acá también se le dice chupado o chupetón. Por dios me hiciste sonrojar con las palabras tan lindas que me dijiste lo del escritor, aún me cuenta creer que les guste tanto lo que una chica como yo escribe, jejejejejje con una febril imaginación, así como tú lo pintas, jajaj muchas gracias, te mando un abrazooooooote!

**Piks:** HOLA, me llevé una gran sorpresa al verte aquí, y a decir verdad te extrañaba mucho (como a todas mis fieles lectoras de supe…. Que ya no andan por aquí) cuando dices que introduzca emoción a la historia te referís al lemon?... por otro lado ya casi sale a flote la verdad, no te preocupes. Ahhh y pues con respecto a OS casi no me gusta y creo que no escribiré otro hasta que Skip beat me de motivos, y con lo lento que va, realmente lo dudo. Bueno piks, volvemos a la cuenta de los abrazos y besos? Ajjaja si es así te mando 1001, JAJAJAJA chao!

**nickita021:** amiga la verdad no sé si es salamanca España o Chile, pero por lo que decís de los brujos supongo que es Chile. Están diciendo que ellos creen en personas que se transforman en pájaros? A mí eso me parece imposible, pero ya sabes que creencias son creencias (no hay nadie que pueda decir ciegamente que algo es verdad o mentira) , como una amiga que vive en un pueblito y allá todos creen en los duendes. Gracias por tu rv y la pequeña historia de terror, jejejejej (bueno más bien leyenda) bye

**Julis:** jjaj juli chan, me mató de la risa como describes el porqué de la envidia hacia kyoko, jajaja y es muy cierto! Gracias por tus palabras, me animan mucho. See you later!

**By sakuraliz 29/07/11**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicas, qué milagro yo por acá un jueves, ¿no? Resulta pasa y acontece que ayer iba a publicar porque era el cumple de mi ANI, jeje pero por razones jueguelescas (esa palabra no existe pero quiero decir que estoy poseteada, ¡changos! También me marcaron esa palabra como error -_- jajaj quiero decir que me envicié a los THE SIMS 3, pokemon Black de NDS y ahora probablemente a DBZ budokai tenkaichi 3 PS2) no alcancé a subirlo. Ajjajajajja **

**Pero bueno, mejor hoy que el domingo, ¿no?... jejejej me muero por leer sus comentarios que cada vez ascienden en número (estoy con la boca abierta de ver que ese número ya va por 317 Rv) jeje estoy tan felíz!**

**Jejje y por último: Feliz cumple ANI, por enésima vez. Jejejej este capítulo va dedicado a vos, por todas las ganas que tenés de matarme por haberlo cortado donde lo corté y más cuando en el 18 hay lem… (cállate liz XD) jajaj y porque gracias a ti mi fic está mejor, por tu edición.**

**Les mando un beso y un abrazo a todas**

**Capítulo 17**

Kyoko se sobresaltó cuando de repente su jefe la tomó por detrás con brusquedad y la obligó a ladear el rostro.

-¿CÓMO TE HICISTE ESTO?- le preguntó de forma exigente mientras le señalaba la evidente marca.

-No… no sé-contestó por inercia, en realidad ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había aparecido eso ahí.

_No seas idiota Ren, esta tarde él estuvo de revolcadas con Kanae, ella parece ser muy feroz, de seguro ella se la hizo, no tienes por qué alarmarte _a través de su subconsciente trató de tranquilizarse, prefería creer ciegamente que Kotonami san le había hecho eso.

-¡yo realmente no sé!- subió la voz ante la mirada aterrada del hombre- noté esa marca el día que amanecí en su sofá. De verdad que no sé si me golpeé.-ella también quería una explicación-¡Tsuruga san! Usted estuvo ahí, ¡debería tener la respuesta! Yo no me acuerdo absolutamente de nada.- se asustó al ver que el rostro de Ren se descompuso exageradamente, si alguien lo viera diría que se le había muerto alguien preciado, se veía tremendamente afligido. Le parecía increíble que ese rostro que se reflejaba en el espejo estuviera tan pálido, aprovechó que él la soltó y se giró para verlo de frente.

-no te acuerdas de nada- los labios le temblaron al repetir su afirmación. –yo no estoy seguro si lo que recuerdo en verdad sucedió. –agachó la cabeza para no ver esos ojos mieles iluminados por la incertidumbre.

Las acciones de su jefe la confundían aún más -¿y qué es lo que recuerda?- preguntó al fin después de un largo silencio.

_No puedo decirle que lo besé y lo toqué, si eso no es cierto quedaré como un enfermo mental que tiene alucinaciones con su asistente. _– ¡Nada!-gritó enojado consigo mismo y estrelló su puño contra la pared, el impacto fue tan fuerte que un escaparate que colgaba allí se cayó –Arggg- exhaló adolorido desempuñando la mano. –_ que lo haya besado no es el gran problema sino lo que hubo de tras de eso, me sentí…bien… feliz… como si estuviera besando a la persona que tanto tiempo he esperado, la única que puede lograr que se me acelere el corazón y mi respiración se agite producto del deseo, el cariño, el amor… lo mismo que siento cuando la beso a ELLA… ¡MALDICIÓN!_

-¡pero Tsuruga san! Si no fuera nada no estaría así- lo miró preocupada y extendió su mano para alcanzar la de él, quería saber si estaba sangrando, el sufrimiento que expresaba el rostro de Ren no era para menos. Acarició el dorso y la palma, los nudillos estaban de color rosáceo oscuro y en el extremo había gotitas de sangre producto del raspón.

Ren cerró su mano sobre la de Kyoji, pequeña y delicada. El miedo y la frustración hicieron que la garganta se le secara y que las piernas y manos le temblaran notoriamente.

-Tsu… Tsuruga san- lo llamó temerosa, su preocupación incluso rebasó los límites al observar directamente esos ojos oscuros y ver consternación. – ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó en tono bajo sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía al ver así al hombre que tanto negaba querer.

Al respirar produjo un sonido como cuando se está resfriado, con la nariz congestionada. -¡¿CREES QUE SI LO SUPIERA ESTARÍA ASÍ?- su tono remarcaba confusión, se acercó a Kyoji y este retrocedió hasta chocarse con el lavamos. Ren apoyó sus manos en la fría cerámica blanca acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo del que lo estaba volviendo loco. – ¿alguna vez te ha besado alguien de tu mismo sexo?

Por poco se le estallan los oídos al escuchar esa pregunta, se puso nerviosa al recordar los 2 acontecimientos más extraños que le habían pasado hace poco. -¿por qué quiere saber eso?- la voz se le quebró al ver el rostro de Ren tan cerca del suyo.

-¡CARAJO KYOJI, LIMÍTATE A RESPONDER!- le gritó de forma suplicante.

-SÍ-respondió asustada al percibir que él estaba muy enojado.

-¿y qué sentiste?- disminuyó el volumen de su voz, casi como un susurro acompañado de la timidez y la curiosidad.

-nada- _realmente no sentí nada… o bueno sí, que lo que recorría mi sangre no era sangre sino hielo y este hizo que me congelara, de la misma manera que cuando algo impacta tanto en ti que no hay modo de reaccionar._

-… ¿nada?- enarcó las cejas demostrando que no estaba conforme con esa clase de respuesta. -¿cómo que nada? Tienes que haber sentido asco, repulsión, desagrado, deseo, ganas de vomitar, cosquillas en el estómago o algo.

-nada de eso, si una palabra puede describir lo que sentí sería precisamente NADA- hizo hincapié en cada letra, como si las estuviera deletreando.

-¿sí te besara, qué crees que sentirías?- la pregunta le sacó una exhalación de sorpresa a Kyoko.

-¿QUEEEEE? ¿Está loco?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder, tratando de mantenerse en su rol de "macho".

-¿Loco?- _Eso es justamente lo que quiero saber_- ¡me estoy volviendo loco! Y tú eres el único causante de mi locura.- _Dios, sé que me voy a arrepentir toda la vida de esto, pero necesito saber si cuando lo beso de verdad me siento tan confortable tal y como recuerdo que me sentí esa noche. Yo confío en que el alcohol me hizo malinterpretar, estoy seguro que cuando lo besé yo juraba que era Kyoko y por eso sus labios me supieron a gloria, ahora que estoy perfectamente sobrio sé que me va a dar asco y me arrepentiré por siempre –_quiero que dentro de 5 segundos olvides que alguna vez hice esto- sin decir ni una palabra más redujo toda la distancia de separación entre sus rostros y estrelló sus labios contra los de Kyoji, puso una mano en su cuello para que no se retirara y la otra la colocó sobre la espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos apenas sintió esos labios dulces apretando los suyos-¡MMM!- trató de protestar pero su intento fue en vano, empezando porque ella misma no quería despegarse, amaba los besos de ese hombre, eran ardientes, húmedos, apasionados, sin lugar a dudas la palabra que mejor los describía era… perfectos. -_¿Por qué? Nunca imaginé recibir un beso suyo estando como Kyoji. De verdad que sí está loco Tsuruga san, pero… no puedo resistirme, su aliento ¡dios mío! ¿Acaso tiene droga bajo el paladar y se encarga de esparcirla por toda mi boca con su lengua? Siento que me he vuelto adicta a su sabor, no sabe cuánto lo extrañaba, ¡yo también me estoy volviendo loca! _

Kyoko permitió que le devorara la boca con un salvaje beso, era como si a través de ese contacto descargaran todo lo que sus cuerpos y mentes sentían, sin lugar a dudas, sin prejuicios, sin importar las apariencias…

_Debo apartarme… sí, lo tengo que hacer. ¡No!, no, no, un poco más, sólo un poco más, jamás volveré a hacer esto de nuevo, sé que es un error pero no me importa, deseo disfrutar sus labios un poco más._

La temperatura del pequeño baño ascendió por culpa de los cuerpos que intercambiaban besos con extraña pasión, ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto.

Ella era una impostora que secretamente sentía algo por su jefe aunque lo negaba y él un hombre vanidoso que jamás había dudado de su hombría.

El aire se les iba agotando poco a poco, se sentían casi asfixiados pero ninguno quería parar y mucho menos dar el primer paso para romper ese increíble beso.

_¡MALDITA SEA! Esto que siento es exactamente lo mismo que cuando la beso a ella, ¿me he enamorado de los dos? ¿Me he vuelto un loco chiflado? ¿Esto es un maldito sueño?... ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASÍ!… Kyoji desde que llegaste a mi vida me has traído muchos problemas, por eso… lo mejor… lo mejor es que ya no estés aquí. ¡Ya no lo aguanto más!...Cuando regreses de Hokkaido te diré que has sido despedido, espero para ese entonces encontrar una razón de peso y si no la hay intentaré conseguirte otro trabajo que te mantenga lejos de aquí._

Ren rompió bruscamente el beso y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se entristeció al ver ese hermoso rostro con los labios hinchados, quería volver a atraparlos pero su autocontrol fue más poderoso. –Vete… olvida lo que ha pasado.- su voz salió más fría que de costumbre. Al ver que su asistente seguía parado como una estatua optó por utilizar un tono hosco- ¡Que te vayas! No quiero tenerte cerca. ¡Lárgate!

Kyoko sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, hacía mucho que no sentía tanto dolor acumulado. La última vez que oyó esas palabras había llorado por horas y esta vez parecía que no iba a ser la excepción. El daño producido ahora era más grave, tal vez absurdo pero de igual forma la estaba lastimando. La capa de agua que se había formado sobre sus ojos fue cayendo en línea mojándole las mejillas.

-¡qué esperas! ¡Lárgate! ¡Quítate de mi vista!- su voz cada vez sonaba más cruel, todas esas palabras que decía lo estaban desgarrando por dentro. Las lágrimas que bañaban ese tierno rostro lo estaban matando, una parte de sí deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que no le importaba lo que era pero su lado sensato lo dominó por completo y le hizo entender que era mejor que lo alejara.

-ERES UN- Kyoko bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, si hubiese tenido las uñas largas se habría sacado sangre por tanta fuerza que utilizó. – ¡ERES UN IDIOTA REN!- mandó al carajo el formalismo, el término idiota era tan sólo un halago comparado con todo lo que quería decirle.

Luego de gritarle con todas las ganas de su ser salió corriendo, no quiso mirarlo a la cara porque sabía que la iba a hacer llorar más.

* * *

-ARGG AHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó con todas sus fuerzas apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal de la oficina cerrándose de un estruendoso portazo. -¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡UN ESTÚPIDO!- con su mano tumbó todo lo que había sobre la tapa superior del sanitario. –ME ODIO A MI MISMO- se paró frente al espejo y de un puño lo rompió- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- gritó de nuevo al sentir los vidrios clavándose en sus dedos, aunque ese dolor no era nada comparado con el producido por su confusión. –ARHHH- salió del pequeño cuarto y sin siquiera pensar tomó el borde de su escritorio y lo volteó. Miles de papeles volaron por el cuarto, el restante jugo de mora se regó y los muffins fueron a parar debajo del asiento. El computador y la placa de madera con el nombre de presidente Tsuruga Ren también acabaron en el suelo.

-ah- exhaló exhausto mientras caía arrodillado. Se arrastró hasta quedar recostado en la parte de debajo de la mesa, quedando en el medio de las patas. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano que no sangraba y se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando sus dedos tocaron un extraño líquido acuoso que yacía por debajo de sus ojos.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó que abrían su puerta. Sintió un profundo temor cuando pensó que podía ser Kyoji quien venía por una explicación… una explicación que él no podría darle, porque ni siquiera él la sabía con claridad.

-¡RENNNNN!- gritó Yashiro asustado apenas lo vio detrás del escritorio que yacía tirado. Se asustó al verle la mano derecha ensangrentada incluso su imaginación dramática voló tanto que pensó que su mejor amigo se había cortado las venas –NOOOOOOOOOO ¡intentas suicidarte!- ni siquiera se lo dijo en pregunta, sino en exclamación.

Ren no tuvo ánimo de reír con las exageradas conclusiones de su amigo. –Quisiera tirarme de un puente o de un acantilado- murmuró por lo bajo tristemente.

Yashiro se sentó a su lado muy asustado, le tomó la mano ensangrentada y respiró de alivio cuando vio que los cortes eran en la parte superior de sus dedos. Sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y le limpió la herida.

* * *

_-¡Maldito, Maldito! ¡Estúpido Tsuruga Ren! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto? Me besa como Kyoko y ahora ME BESA COMO KYOJI ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA POR SU CABEZA?- _Kyoko iba alegando consigo misma de camino al Darumaya.

Pasó las manos por su rostro y se odió a si misma al sentir las lágrimas- ¡NO LLORES! NO LLORES POR UN ESTÚPIDO ENGREÍDO COMO ÉL QUE NI SIQUIERA SABE LO QUE HACE.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando pisó el pasto del pequeño parque infantil que estaba cerca de su casa. Debido a la hora sólo había una pareja con sus dos hijos cuidándolos mientras jugaban y dos adolescentes abrazados hablando en una de las bancas. Los presentes se asustaron al ver a un hombre joven que llegó gritando de la nada.

El parque estuvo despejado en cuestión de segundos, sólo yacía caminando con la cabeza gacha una mujer de 20 años vestida como chico que lloraba a medida que se regañaba a sí misma.

-ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA KYOKO, ¿porqué permites que te duelan tanto las acciones de ese hombre?, te pierdes en sus besos, ¡te vuelves loca con sus caricias!- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no quiero que me pase esto._

De la rabia que tenía le dio una patada a un árbol imaginándose que era la canilla de su jefe, pero como era de esperarse la que se lastimó fue ella. –AHHHHHHHH- gritó al sentir que el dedo gordo de su pie palpitaba de dolor, cojeó hasta que llegó a sentarse en un columpio. – ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡MIERDA! ¿Por qué sentí que se me partía el corazón cuando me dijo que me largara?- _AHH no puede ser que lo que sienta por él vaya más allá, ¡MOGAMI KYOKO! PROMETISTE QUE NO TE IBAS A VOLVER A ENAMORAR. _

Empezó a llorar con más fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que había quebrantado su propia promesa. –yo… yo no puedo estar con él, mucho menos después de todo lo que le he mentido. ¿PORQUÉ TIENE QUE SER ASÍ? ¿CÓMO RAYOS ME ENAMORÉ DE ÉL? -_DIOS, necesito alejarme, no puedo sufrir como una tonta por su culpa, aunque me duela dejar mi trabajo tendré que hacerlo, buscaré en otra parte y empezaré de nuevo sin mentiras. Venderé mi auto y aseguraré financieramente toda mi carrera. Esa es la mejor solución…_

_Lo último que haré como Kyoji será el viaje a Hokkaido, tres días alejada de él me servirán para aclarar mi mente y pensar las cosas con más calma. No puedo ser por siempre una masoquista que sufre por culpa de su amado._

No se dio cuenta que había comenzado una suave llovizna. Pasó muchos minutos reflexionando sobre el futuro y la forma que hallaría para borrar todo lo que sentía por él.

-¿Kyoko?- la llamó una voz dulce, cómo la de los ángeles pero ni en comparación con la de Ren cuando estaba de buen humor y la trataba cálidamente.

Se maldijo a si misma por hacer la instantánea comparación, era como si el 60% de su cerebro sólo le permitiera pensar en él.

-Kyoko, ¿estás bien?- el hombre se arrodilló frente a ella para quedar a la altura del rostro cabizbajo. –Vamos a casa, va a empezar a llover más fuerte- le acarició la cabeza tratando de confortarla, aunque ella no lo había mirado sabía que estaba llorando por los gimoteos que producía al respirar. –Soy yo, Hikaru.- la abrazó suavemente tratando de sacarla de su ensimismamiento- shiiiiii shiiii- susurró en su oído como cuando se quiere calmar el llanto de un niño pequeño.

Los brazos inmóviles de Kyoko no aguantaron las ganas de rodear la espalda del chico dulce que la estaba consolando.

-tranquila, aquí estoy… no te voy a preguntar nada al respecto.-trató de trasmitirle con su abrazo que podía contar con él para lo que fuera. -Llora si quieres, te prestaré mi hombro todas las veces que lo necesites- sintió los dedos femeninos arrugando la parte trasera de su camisa.

Se quedaron varios minutos callados, abrazándose mutuamente hasta que Hikaru fue consciente del aguacero que los atraparía si no se iban de allí. Se empezó a parar sin romper el contacto.

-vamos- le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y con el otro abrió el paraguas que traía consigo.

* * *

No le contó nada de lo sucedido con su jefe a Hikaru pues no quería que nadie se enterara sobre sus sentimientos. Él tampoco le insistió, la consoló hasta que ella dejó de llorar y luego trató de distraerla mencionándole lo del viaje, además se quedó hasta tarde en el Darumaya para ayudarle a empacar la maleta.

Fueron en el auto de él al aeropuerto y su vuelo con destino a Sapporo despegó a las 10:00 AM.

Kyoko estaba muy ansiosa, se hizo en el asiento del lado de la ventana para poder divisar el hermoso paisaje. No le importó cuando sintió la mano tímida de Hikaru rodear la suya, se sentía muy bien al lado de su amigo, ese simple contacto la reconfortaba al igual que los abrazos que le había dado la noche anterior.

-hemos llegado Kyoko chan- le habló cariñosamente sin soltarla de la mano, bajaron así del avión y caminaron hasta la cinta distribuidora de maletas para recoger sus cosas.

-no me llames así, estoy vestida como un chico, ¿recuerdas?- le comentó en voz baja y trató de soltar su mano.

-no me importa, sé lo que eres y quiero estar de esta forma contigo- sonrió y muy a su pesar tuvo que soltar la mano de ella para llevar las dos maletas.

Llegaron al gran hotel, a Kyoko casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver la fachada lujosa que tenía, si no fuera por Hikaru se habría quedado como una estatua observando la entrada, con el nombre de Renaissance Sapporo Hotel en letras doradas.

Las puertas de vidrio y el piso resplandeciente le daban un toque de elegancia y además la decoración renacentista le hacía homenaje a su nombre.

Fueron a la recepción y pasaron sus respectivos vales de cortesía, llenaron unos formularios de información y luego les entregaron un sobre de manila y las llaves de los cuartos: 1205 y 1310

El chico hizo mala cara al ver que su habitación estaba en un piso diferente a la de ella. Los botones recogieron sus maletas y los guiaron hasta el ascensor. Hikaru bajó antes porque su habitación era la 1205.

Kyoko llegó al treceavo piso y caminó hasta encontrar la 1310. No le fue difícil hallarla pues los números pares iban a la derecha y los impares a la izquierda, la suya era la última del pasillo.

Sintió un escalofrío detrás suyo cuando llegó a su habitación, miró de reojo y casi se congela del miedo al ver de espaldas a un ser de cabello plateado largo, gabardina morada oscura con una cruz bañada en sangre impresa en la tela de cuero.

Pasó rápidamente la llave de la habitación en forma de tarjeta de crédito por la pantalla y marcó el código asignado para que a la puerta se abriera. -¡_A ese tipo se le perdió el Halloween!, sólo le faltan los cachos y la cola para parecerse al mismísimo demonio. ¡¿por qué de las 244 habitaciones y de los 14 pisos me toca precisamente al lado del que parece psicópata?_

Entró rápido a la habitación e intentó cerrar la puerta pero hubo algo que se lo impidió.

- ¿y… Tsuruga Ren?

La bota del hombre sacado de película de terror se interpuso entre la puerta. A Kyoko se le erizó hasta el pelo de la nuca al escuchar esa fría voz. –está de viaje- respondió instantáneamente y empujó la puerta con más fuerza para cerrarla.

Unos dedos pálidos de uñas largas llenos de anillos con calaveras tomaron el borde de la puerta y la empujaron hacia adentro.

Las fuerzas de Kyoko no fueron suficientes para hacer contraste e inevitablemente la puerta cedió permitiéndole observar la parte delantera del extraño hombre.

El rostro pálido era increíblemente hermoso, tenía los ojos delineados de negro lo que hacía que las lentillas violetas resaltaran aún más, los labios eran de un rosa claro y parecían fríos, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sus orejas eran decoradas con un par de sarcillos de perlas y de su cuello colgaba un crucifijo.

La imaginación de Kyoko la hizo pensar que era un mensajero del infierno que venía a castigarla por todas las mentiras que había dicho, ese tipo parecía un ángel caído, un demonio, un vampiro o algún ser sobre natural familiarizado con los anteriores. –Es una pena que Tsuruga Ren no esté aquí, aunque supongo que me puedo divertir contigo…- los labios del ser se curvaron en una mueca retorcida. -vecina- susurró sílaba por sílaba dejando salir su aliento mentolado y sin decir nada más entró al cuarto 1309.

Kyoko volvió a respirar cuando la puerta de la habitación de enfrente se cerró. -_¿REALMENTE DIJO VECINA? CON A, ¿CON EL MORFEMA QUE INDICA FEMENINO? NO, no es posible, de seguro vecina significa otra cosa en alguna lengua extraña que maneja ese hombre, o tal vez se está burlando de mi apariencia enclenque y dijo vecina para fastidiarme. No hay forma de que haya descubierto con sólo verme que soy una chica, ¡estoy vestida como Kyoji!_

Cerró la puerta y miró hacia su habitación –OMG- toda la confusión producida por ese hombre se esfumó al ver la maravillosa pieza, a la izquierda había una cama doble tendida con una sábana blanca. En la pared colgaba un televisor de 42'' con teatro en casa, al fondo se veía una pequeña sala de estar con muebles muy elegantes. Corrió y se tiró de un clavado en el mullido colchón y se revolcó como un gusano deleitándose con la suave tela. _Es tan cálida y confortable, tal y como la de Tsuru…_

Frenó el hilo de sus pensamientos, no quería acordase de ese hombre y menos por un motivo como "su cama"_. _ Corrió buscando el baño y luego de darse una ducha caliente leyó los papeles que había dentro del sobre que le habían dado en recepción.

Era una carta de bienvenida, un par de cupones para el festival que se realizaría esa noche en la ciudad, una hoja con el horario de actividades del fin de semana dentro del hotel y la invitación al baile de inauguración el sábado.

Se vistió con uno de los trajes que le había prestado Hikaru y lo llamó para que fueran a almorzar juntos.

Salió de su habitación mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo y se asustó cuando el hombre peli plateado se interpuso, evitando que avanzara. -préstame tu celular, no tengo minutos y necesito llamar a alguien-la voz no fue para nada amable.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué tengo que prestarle mis cosas a un desconocido?- tragó pesado e intentó seguir su camino.

-soy Reino- le agarró un brazo y metió la mano en el bolsillo de Kyoji para sacar el celular. –mucho gusto niña.

Apenas escuchó ese nombre recordó la foto del presidente de la extraña agencia -¿eres el Beagle?- le preguntó un poco sorprendida al verlo en persona.

Reino frunció el ceño al escuchar la mala pronunciación. –Vie Ghoul- corrigió a la vez que buscaba información en el celular.

-devuélvemelo, eres un grosero.- trató de quitárselo pero él le puso una mano en el cuello y la estrelló contra la pared- !si no quieres que diga que eres una chica deja de fastidiarme!.

No sólo sus frías palabras la asustaron sino también la acción tan brusca que realizó, si no hubiera traído su cabeza hacia adelante se habría dado un gran golpe cuando él la estrelló. -¿cómo… cómo lo supiste?- trató de quitarse la mano que con tan sólo un poco más de fuerza podría asfixiarla.

-sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta, tu aura es la de una mujer.- el hombre puso el celular en su oreja y sonrió cuando escuchó que le contestaron- ¿Tsuruga Ren? Es una pena que no hayas venido, ahora las cosas van a estar muy aburridas- miró a la chica que trataba de zafarse- aunque aquí estoy con tu asistente, es una gran sorpresa saber que es…

-por favor, por favor no se lo diga- le rogó mientras aruñaba la blanquecina mano.

-jajaja ¿estás molesto porque te llamo directamente de su celular? Me cayó de maravilla que mi cuarto fuera precisamente al lado del que estaba reservado para ti.

-suéltame- trató de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿lo oíste? Como puedes tener a alguien tan debilucho al lado tuyo, me divertiré bastante con "él"- hizo inflexión en la palabra mientras se mofaba- Adiós Ren.- colgó el celular y lo metió en el bolsillo de Kyoko.- esta noche iré de caza- acercó el rostro al de ella hasta que pudo susurrarle a pocos centímetros de su boca- y tú serás mi presa. –la soltó y entró de nuevo a su cuarto.

Kyoko salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, ese tipo de verdad la aterrorizaba, sobre todo por la parte en que le dijo lo de su aura ¿era humanamente posible leer las auras? Había escuchado que algunas personas podían pero que era muy raro encontrarlas, pero claro; Ella era Mogami Kyoko: un imán para todo los extraño y absurdo, más bien se podía decir que su nombre era sinónimo de problemas.

* * *

Cuando se vio con Hikaru no le quiso decir nada y trató de olvidarse de lo sucedido para no alarmarlo.

Se reunieron en el restaurante principal del hotel junto con el resto de empresarios y gente adinerada que había llegado para la inauguración, el director del hotel dijo unas palabras y los invitó, luego de la comida, a dar un tour por las instalaciones.

Luego del recorrido Ishibashi la invitó a recorrer la ciudad, le mostró los lugares más importantes y después fueron a la playa. –Esta noche quiero ir con Kyoko al festival- le habló con una sonrisa a la chica que estaba sentada con él sobre la arena.

-Kyoko no vino- le recordó señalándole su vestimenta.

-ese evento no tiene que ver con el hotel, no hay ningún problema en que estés con tu verdadera apariencia. Por favor Kyoko, quiero ir contigo, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- le sonrió a la vez que ponía ojos tiernos para que no lo rechazara.

-pero Hikaru, lo único que traje de ropa de chica fue mi pijama.

-no hay ningún problema- se paró y sacudió la arena del pantalón- por aquí hay muchas tiendas ¿sabes? –le sonrió y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

Estuvo de compras con Hikaru el resto de la tarde, él insistió en comprarle un vestido playero y ella por más que desistió no puedo negarse al final. También compraron suvenires para los jefes del Darumaya y ella obviamente para Kanae.

Quiso decirle al chico que la dejara cambiar en su habitación por miedo a regresar a la suya pero al final se arrepintió, sin embargo le pidió que la acompañara hasta su cuarto.

Para su suerte no había nadie en los alrededores así que luego de que se quedó sola, se encerró.

Se recostó unos minutos en la cama mientras planeaba como defenderse del acosador incluso había comprado un gas pimienta.

Escuchó el llamado de la puerta y se asomó con cautela por la pantalla de visitas. Se sorprendió al ver una mujer que decía buscar a Ren.

Le abrió por educación y le dijo que él no se encontraba.

La mujer entró como perro por su casa queriendo cerciorarse de que el chico no mentía. Prácticamente empujó a Kyoko para abrirse paso.

-disculpe, ya le he dicho que él no está aquí. Soy su asistente y le puedo asegurar que él no vino a Hokkaido –Kyoko cerró la puerta por miedo a su escalofriante vecino.

-qué lástima, quería comprobar algo.- la peli roja de curvas pronunciadas se acostó en la cama de la habitación.

Kyoji puso los ojos en blanco al ver ese atrevido comportamiento, iba a decirle que se retirara pero la mujer le habló primero.

-pequeño, acércate. No te voy a hacer nada que no quieras.- dijo en tono seductor mientras lo llamaba con la mano. –que pesar que no seas una chica de lo contrario me podrías confirmar si Ren ha mejorado.

-¿si ha mejorado en qué?- escondió el gas pimienta tras su espalda pero sin dejar de estar alerta a los movimientos de la tipa.

-ahhhh- bufó resignada al ver que el chico no quería acercársele. –estoy aburrida, ya no hay chicos lindos que sean tan duros como Ren. Cuando estuve con él era tan sólo una adolescente, pero me volvió loca en una sola noche.- la tipa relamió sus labios- Supe que él iba a estar aquí así que le pedí a mi marido que reservara para la inauguración, pero llego aquí y encuentro a un ¿niño?- miró a Kyoko con ojos devoradores.

-no sé de qué habla, por favor retírese- le habló seriamente mientras se alistaba para aplicar el gas.

-anda cariño, ¿no quieres divertirte? Suelo ser una gran experiencia para hombres vírgenes.

Kyoko se asustó cuando la escuchó decir eso y corrió a abrir la puerta –váyase señora.

-no huyas, si quieres sólo podemos hablar- se devolvió hasta sentarse en la cama. –quiero que me cuentes de Ren, desde que salí del colegio no lo volví a ver en persona. Eres su asistente, debes conocerlo bien.

-lo siento, pero no puedo hablar de la vida de mi jefe.- le señaló nuevamente la puerta.

-dime al menos una cosa, ¿es igual de guapo a como sale en las revistas?, por dios es el hombre de ensueño para toda chica. Fui tan tonta al haberlo rechazado, si hubiese sabido que se convertiría en ese bombón lo habría aprovechado más noches.

-¿lo rechazó?

-sí, es que en realidad sólo quería acostarme con él así que después de hacérselo lo boté, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan difícil encontrarme con un hombre físicamente tan bien dotado.

-¿usted jugó con Tsuruga Ren?- se sorprendió al escuchar el relato de la vieja pervertida.

-jajaja créeme que me jacto cada vez que digo que sí. Por Dios, los hombres son tan Idiotas, les encanta abrir la boca para decir que se han acostado con un montón de chicas y nunca aceptan que uno también puede jugar con ellos. Para el sexo sólo se necesitan ganas, no un contrato de amor y la chica no tiene porqué ser la tonta que se enamore- siguió hablando con cierto tono vanaglorioso.

-¿está diciendo que Tsuruga se enamoró de usted?- le era imposible creer que su jefe era tan descerebrado como para fijarse en alguien como ella.

-claro que no chiquillo, dudo que ese hombre haya amado a alguien. Prácticamente lo que quiero decir es que deseo otro revolcón con Ren, por eso vine a buscarlo. Si de adolescente era un encanto ahora como hombre debe ser un deleite.

-¡váyase! Tsuruga san no está aquí… tengo que irme y realmente me incomoda su presencia.- no quería escuchar más su absurda habladuría.

-que arisco- se burló mientras se acercaba a la salida.- mi habitación es la 1203 y mi marido casi nunca está, sería un placer tener tu visita. – la tipa se fue con su asqueroso andar felino.

Kyoko respiró profundo cuando se halló de nuevo sola –¿ES QUE ESTE HOTEL ESTÁ LLENO DE ACOSADORES?, vaya… mis mini vacaciones de paz y tranquilidad se fueron al carajo.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió a buscar a Hikaru, con él la pasaba muy bien, era el único que la hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

El chico se sonrojó apenas la vio con su vestido blanco y le preguntó si la podía tomar de la mano. Ella no se negó, le gustaba estar así con su amigo, él era todo un caballero y la trataba como a una dama.

Fueron juntos a la feria, disfrutaron de los fuegos artificiales, los dulces, los juegos de azar y de todo lo que pudieron hacer para divertirse.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando regresaron a hotel.

-Kyoko, sinceramente creo que deberías renunciar a Tokyo's Air antes de que las cosas se pongan más complicadas, yo puedo conseguirte un mejor trabajo en el hotel de mi padre.

-gracias Hikaru. Yo también había pensado en renunciar, me da miedo seguir con esto.

-sí, yo te ayudaré. Sin embargo es mejor que nadie más se entere de que te haces pasar por Kyoji, eso es un delito muy grave. Termina lo que empezaste correctamente, sólo dame un par de semanas, ya sabes que mi padre se enojó conmigo por irme de casa y decirle que no me haría cargo de nada que tuviera que ver con el hotel, arreglaré las cosas y si es necesario tomaré un puesto en la empresa para poder meterte.

-de verdad que gracias- le dio un cálido abrazo al chico y este le correspondió. Cuando intentó retirarse el chico le tomó la cara entre sus manos y cerró los ojos mientras se inclinaba. Ella anticipó lo que él iba a hacer –No, Hikaru- lo frenó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-lo siento, fui un impulsivo- la miró apenado, por poco y le roba un beso.

-ya me voy, hasta mañana.- caminó con pasos rápidos hacia uno de los ascensores.

_No puede ser, ¡Hikaru intentó besarme! Yo no quiero eso de él, sólo lo quiero como mi amigo y… tengo miedo de que malinterprete sus sentimientos._

Corrió velozmente hacia su cuarto (con el gas pimienta en su mano). Al ver que el vecino del infierno no se hallaba en los alrededores. Abrió la puerta y respiró profundo cuando la cerró.

_Estoy viva, gracias Dios, salí libre del primer encuentro._

Se quitó las sandalias y el vestido. Luego buscó en su maleta la pijama para luego dirigirse al baño.

Se detuvo al ver la puerta del baño cerrada, ella juraba que la había dejado abierta. Su corazón literalmente se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo del lavamanos.

Se quedó clavada en el piso asustada, la pijama que sostenía en las manos se le cayó, tenía tanto miedo de que el que estuviera adentro fuera el tal Reino que se olvidó por completo que yacía sólo en ropa interior.

_Me voy a morir, ese hombre es un acosador, quien sabe que horribles cosas querrá hacerme. _Sus pensamientos sólo duraron la fracción de segundo que se demoró la puerta del baño en abrirse y enseñar a la figura que estaba adentro.

-Kyo…

Sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando sus ojos vieron al hombre que tanto deseaba ver y tener a su lado. No supo que fuerza movió su cuerpo pero quería abrazar ese ente que la miraba estupefacto, necesitaba sentirse protegida entre sus brazos. –Ren…-suspiró cuando pronunció su nombre y aspiró el aroma a sándalo que impregnaba su camisa. -_Esto es un sueño, él no está aquí. Yo me he vuelto loca, me deben estar asesinando y en mi lecho de muerte estoy viendo a la persona amo._

-Kyoko…- susurró el nombre de la chica que hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo se incendiara. La abrazó suavemente deleitándose con la suave piel desnuda de su cadera. -_Esto es un sueño, como estaba tan aburrido de tener que esperar a Kyoji me quedé dormido y justo aquí aparece ella, este es el único lugar donde la puedo tener a mi lado._

_**Continuará**_

_**Como les dije amigas, ando embobada con los videojuegos XD y la próxima semana ya entro a la u así que no sé cuando suba el nuevo capi, espero que sea pronto.**_

_**Las ADORO! Gracias por leerme. Bye!**_

_**Joelise:**__ jajja yo hago sufrir a todo mundo pero luego les doy su jugosa recompensa XD me partí de la risa con tu opciones de qué contestaría Kyoko, BUAJAJAJJAJAJJA sobre todo por la del vampiro y la del gato, AJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJ gracias por estar aquí, besos XD_

**Kariramos:** jaja kari chan, pues sakura se va a enterar luego, ella es un personaje de relleno despúes de todo así que no era muy importante que se enterara, jaja ve kari, cuando vas a crear cuenta en FF? Jeje nos vemos.

**Julis:** jeje amiga yo hago lo mismo que tú, sobre todo cuando un capítulo está demasiado bueno que no me aguanto las ganas de escribirle mis comentarios a la autora a medida que leo. Jaja te querías meter en la escena para aliviar el dolor de Yashiro, AJJAJAJAJAJ te veo pronto, ps. besosXD

**Zony:** hola amiguita, jajaj sí ren se pondrá celoso por Hikaru y por 2 tipos más, BUAAJJAJAJAJAJJAJ


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, por circunstancias de la vida me tocó subir hoy -_-, yo quería actualizar el fin de semana para seguir con el ritmo quincenal pero pues estaré sin internet a partir de hoy hasta el lunes, así que ni modo, Jajajaja**

**Chicas, este capi es bastante… cómo decirlo, es como una montaña rusa (como dice Joelise XD) va a haber lima-limón (así lo bautizó Ani san) **

**Espero sus hipótesis de por qué pasó lo que pasó, vale.**

**Las quiero XD**

_**Capítulo 18**_

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos quería romper el abrazo.

-no quiero despertar.- murmuró entre los brazos masculinos.

-yo tampoco- le dio un beso en la frente y la miró con una sonrisa.

-esto es un sueño, ¿cierto?- hasta en sueños le era difícil creer que estaba de esa forma con Tsuruga.

-supongo que sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo- Ren rió pícaramente y dio un pequeño golpecito en el entrecejo a Kyoko.

-auch- rió sintiéndose como una niña regañada a la que la pringan con el dedo. -¡_Me dolió! Fue muy leve pero lo sentí… eso significa qué… _

-Auch- se sobó su brazo cuando sintió el pellizco de Kyoko.

-¡ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO!- gritaron al unísono cuando reaccionaron ante la evidente realidad.

Kyoko bajó el rostro y detalló que se encontraba en interiores. Corrió avergonzada hacia la ventana y se tapó con la cortina. – ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-¿qué haces tú aquí?- le devolvió la pregunta.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se miraban el uno al otro como si no se creyeran que estaban en la misma habitación.

-vine porque pensé que Kyoji estaba en peligro, Reino es un tipo muy raro y no sé qué sería capaz de hacer con tal de fastidiarme. –dio unos pasos hacia delante para quedar en frente de ella. -¿y tú?

_Prometo que está es la penúltima mentira que diré _-vine a acompañar a Hikaru, pero me dio pena quedarme en su habitación así que mi hermano y él están en la reservación Ishibashi.

Se le retorció el rostro apenas escuchó el nombre del otro chico -No hay más habitaciones disponibles en este hotel por eso me tocó quedarme en esta, pensaba compartirla con Kyoji.

-entonces iré a llamarlo- hizo el ademán de salir. Por poco y arranca la cortina.

-¡No! Prefiero dormir en el suelo antes de que te quedes con otro hombre.- no fue consciente de que dejó a flor de piel sus celos –A menos que él… sea tu…- no pudo pronunciar la palabra novio, todas las pistas apuntaban a que él era aquel "Dios" que tanto mencionaban como prometido de Kyoko.

-él es sólo mi amigo.-quería aclarar las cosas, se suponía que evitaría las mentiras absurdas.

-es bueno saber eso.- sonrió para sí mismo. En realidad sintió un alivio muy grande en su pecho.

-¿por qué?- preguntó con la esperanza de que su jefe le dijera eso que tanto quería escuchar.

_No puedo negarlo más, ella me gusta, casi se me sale el corazón cuando la vi parada frente a mi semidesnuda, sentí que se me derretía el cuerpo cuando me abrazó y tengo unas ganas enormes de besarla. Esto es mucho más intenso de lo que sentí ayer con Kyoji, estaba confundido, mi deseo por estar con ella fue tan fuerte que se traspasó también a su gemelo y me hizo llegar a dudar de mi sexualidad, pero lo que siento en estos momentos me confirma que en realidad soy hombre y quiero a las chicas… bueno no a todas, en realidad sólo la quiero a ella. –_Me gustas, Kyoko.

Dios le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad al ponérsela de nuevo en su camino… en su habitación… luego de sufrir el gran castigo, por fin tenía su recompensa.

Kyoko se sonrojó al escucharlo y no pudo articular palabra. Se sentía tan feliz y a la vez tan aterrada de lo que podía pasar cuando él se enterara de sus mentiras. Trató de ignorar la parte dolorosa y decidió disfrutar, al menos de los pocos días que podía tenerlo cerca antes de la despedida.

-¡Me gustas, Kyoko!- le volvió a decir un poco más fuerte para que reaccionara.- la verdad me gustas muchísimo, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, aunque me cueste aceptarlo soy un idiota con las mujeres, siempre pensé que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera con mi físico y mi dinero pero llegaste tú y me demostraste todo lo contrario. Rechazaste mis besos, mis regalos, mis cumplidos, me rechazaste en todos los sentidos.-recordó con amargura el día que botó los obsequios por la ventana- Nunca me había dolido tanto querer a alguien y que esa persona no quisiera estar conmigo de la misma forma. –tragó pesado cuando se acordó de la razón principal de su rechazo- Sé que tienes novio pero aún así quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti.

_Luego de que se entere de que Kyoji no existe no podré volver a verlo a la cara por eso esta será mi única oportunidad para decirle lo que siento _-no tengo novio.- respondió tímidamente.

-¿qué?, pero si a cada rato Kyoji y tú me lo repetían, describiéndolo como el ser perfecto-abrió los ojos como platos.

-yo tenía miedo de salir con usted, mi her…-_hay Dios, ni así puedo dejar de mentir, se supone que es mi confesión de amor ¿por qué no la puedo decir sin disfrazarla? –_mi hermano me cuenta casi todo y él me advirtió que no me dejara engañar por sus encantos pero me fue muy difícil resistirme y más cuando usted me besaba cada vez que me lo encontraba, por eso pensé que lo mejor era decir que tenía novio para que se alejara de mí…pero a pesar de que traté de olvidarme de usted, de apartarlo, de ignorar el latir de mi corazón que se aceleraba cada vez que lo tenía cerca todo fue en vano. No he podido sacarte de aquí- puso una mano en su pecho izquierdo sobre la tela de la cortina.

-por favor no me saques.- le suplicó con su voz mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la ventana, rodeándola con sus brazos. –Perdóname por ser un engreído, por ser un tarado, por besarte sin permiso, por entrometerme en tus cosas, por…- el dedo índice de ella sobre sus labios, selló sus palabras.

-esas cosas no son ni una décima parte de lo que tú tienes que perdonarme a mí.- quería decirle toda la verdad pero el miedo a perderlo fue mucho más fuerte. –y no necesitas permiso para besarme, siempre estoy anhelando que lo hagas- gimió cuando los labios de él se acoplaron perfectamente contra los suyos y le devoraron la boca con un beso: supremamente apasionado, lleno de deseo y cariño.

Kyoko soltó el agarre de la cortina para poder enroscar sus manos en el cuello de Ren y atraerlo aún más hacia su boca. Él quitó las manos de la ventana y las puso en la delgada cintura desnuda.

_Oh por dios, su boca me vuelve loco, sus labios son tan suaves y dulces, ummm mis manos están en su cintura, deseo subir una y desatar su corpiño y bajar la otra para acariciarla, pero eso me haría quedar como un maldito pervertido. En verdad la deseo mucho pero quiero esperar, no puedo arruinar todo por culpa de la testosterona. Ella merece todo mi respeto y tengo que demostrarle que su cuerpo no es lo único que me importa._

Sintió que las manos de ella se inmiscuían tímidamente por debajo de su camisa, acariciándole directamente la espalda.

_¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil Kyoko? deja de tocarme… ahora mismo estoy que estallo. _

Ren dejó sus labios y la miró directamente a los ojos, ella lentamente los fue abriendo mientras hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Se le erizó todo el cuerpo cuando observó esas perlas oscuras iluminadas por el deseo, le encantaba esa mirada apasionada que bien podía hacer que una mujer se rindiera a sus pies o que saliera corriendo como un gatito asustado.

_No dejes de besarme Tsuruga san, por favor no…_

Sus pensamientos la abandonaron cuando él le dio un corto pico y pasó a juguetear en su oído derecho mientras hacía cosquillas en su abdomen. Sonrió al escuchar los sonidos ininteligibles que salían de la boca de ella y prosiguió a lamer su cuello, deleitándose con el sabor de su piel.

Entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio una pequeña mancha de color morado muy claro que resaltaba en la nívea piel de Kyoko, los recuerdos del trastorno causado por el estúpido chupón volvieron a su mente, se le congelaron los sentidos, pensó que estaba alucinando así que trató de borrar la imagen mental del chupón mientras con la lengua lamía el lugar donde supuestamente estaba, con la esperanza que cuando abriera los ojos esa mácula ya no estuviera ahí.

Kyoko notó duda en sus besos, incluso las caricias que él le estaba haciendo se detuvieron y sólo sintió su lengua haciendo presión en… en… precisamente el lugar donde se encontraba su… ¡_Maldición!_

_Tranquilo Ren, hay muchas explicaciones del porqué ella pueda tener esa marca, no tienes porque armarte una película buscando la respuesta, ¡olvida todo eso! Olvida todo lo que pasó con Kyoji, eso sólo te atormenta. Ya no tienes por qué tener dudas sobre quien te gusta. Si fueras ga… ¡no lo soy! ¡no lo soy! Si lo fuera no me estaría muriendo en vida con sus besos y no tendría este deseo enorme de hacerla mía. Deja todo tu castigo en el pasado y vive el presente. Ahora estás con Kyoko, no lo arruines preguntándole cómo se hizo eso._

_-_Tsuruga san-lo llamó un poco nerviosa. Necesitaba que se olvidara del morado así que cuando apenas él la volteó a mirar le atrapó el rostro y le dio un gran beso.

-Ren… para ti soy Ren- murmuró dentro del beso mientras daba pasos hacia atrás buscando una posición más cómoda- sólo llámame Ren- le pidió en medio asfixiantes besos y caricias por su espalda. Llegó al borde de la cama y se acostó lentamente con ella encima.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba tirada sobre él, aún besándolo. _–dios mío, ¿qué me está pasando? Quiero comérmelo a besos, ver todo su cuerpo desnudo y estar con él como nunca antes he estado con otro hombre…Yo no soy virgen, él tampoco, nos atraemos mutuamente, estamos solos en una habitación, aunque él cree que no me conoce yo si he estado con él estos últimos meses, día a día, soportando su malgenio y su irresistible aliento cada vez que me habla cerca. ¡Maldita sea! Son muchas las ganas que tengo de… "para tener sexo sólo se necesitan ganas, no un contrato de amor" "la chica no siempre tiene que ser la tonta" ¿por qué estoy recordando las palabras de esa vieja?, Vamos Kyoko, piénsalo serenamente, ahora estás sobria, tienes al hombre que te gusta debajo de tu cuerpo, has soñado cosas pervertidas con él y es el único que ha despertado ese deseo de tenerlo dentro de tuyo. Sabes perfectamente que cuando descubra todo lo que le has mentido no te va a perdonar, piensas alejarte pronto de Tokyo's Air, lo más seguro es que Kyoji ponga su carta de renuncia el lunes sobre su escritorio y ya no volverás a verlo. Es sólo una noche la que tienes para estar con él, debes aprovecharla, mañana sabrá Dios qué pasará y además ya no eres una culi cagada de 16 años, ¡por Dios mujer! Tienes 20, ¡eres una adulta responsable! ¿Qué es una noche de locura por 364 días de abstinencia? Está va a ser mi decisión, tomada con mis cinco sentidos al 100%, por eso no me arrepentiré de lo que pase. _

Se apoyó en sus rodillas y brazos para mirarlo, jamás imaginó estar en cuatro encima de su jefe.

-Kyoko… yo usualmente no diría esto pero… ¿no crees que vamos muy rápido?- _¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Tsuruga Ren?_ _–_Su subconsciente no lo reconoció- _Por Dios, ¿Realmente soy yo?, nunca pensé que diría esas palabras estando tan excitado._

-¿tú, quieres estar conmigo?- _Ren, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles. Dices… ¿rápido? ¡Pues claro! Vamos a la velocidad de la luz, nunca pensé que quisiera acostarme con un hombre a sólo unos minutos de habernos confesado._

-por supuesto, que estés conmigo es lo que más deseo-_ no sólo físicamente, de verdad quiero tenerte en todos los sentidos.- _pero no quiero que pienses que eso es lo único que quiero de ti, no voy a presionarte para que hagas algo que no…

-¿y qué si yo también quiero?- _me siento como una aprovechada, como si lo que me importara de él fuese sólo el sexo. Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer, si quiero estar con él es porque sinceramente mis sentimientos van mucho más allá de una atracción: pienso en él cuando no lo tengo cerca, me preocupo por su salud, me duele cuando me trata fríamente, me derrito cuando me toca…_

Ren puso los ojos en blanco cuando la escuchó decir eso –Kyoko- susurró su nombre y enroscó las piernas por encima de la cadera de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo, le atrapó la boca con un beso y sus manos empezaron un exquisito recorrido por la cremosa y delicada piel.

Esa simple pregunta le bastó para entender lo que ella quería… lo que ambos querían. Mandó al diablo las cohibiciones, deseaba tenerla y hacerla disfrutar.

Kyoko estaba tan pegada a él que podía sentir perfectamente el "entusiasmo masculino" que le rozaba el vientre. No quería ser la única con tan poca ropa así que tomó el borde de la camisa de él y empezó a subirlo.

Él leyó sus intensiones así que se sentó, agarró el cuello de la camisa y lo jaloneó hacia arriba para ayudarla a sacársela. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que encontró fue el busto de Kyoko, pequeñas redondeces cubiertas por un corpiño blanco. Se le hizo agua la boca, necesitaba probarla, así que accedió a su cuello para lamerlo con fervor mientras sus manos se encargaban de soltar el broche trasero del sostén. Logró su cometido con suprema facilidad, corrió las tiras con lentitud y dejó que la tela resbalara por el apetecido cuerpo femenino.

Los segundos que pasaron hasta ver sus redondeces descubiertas se le hicieron eternos y más cuando ella se aferró a él en un abrazo casi asfixiante tapándole la vista. Sintió que un calambre le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando los botones endurecidos de ella chocaron contra sus pectorales.

-¡no veas!- le ordenó avergonzada pegándose más a su pecho. -_Él de seguro está acostumbrado a ver pechos grandes… y yo… ¡por dios! Soy tan plana que hasta me hago pasar por chico y nadie se da cuenta._

-¿qué pasa?- murmuró con voz dulce mientras la abrazaba.

-no quiero que me veas- sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a descender lentamente. -_Que patética eres Kyoko, en un principio tu mente era la de una fiera y ahora resulta que se convirtió en la de una ¿gatita tímida?_

_-¿_pretendes que te haga el amor sin poder mirarte?- susurró con voz tan baja apenas para que ella lo escuchara.

_¿Hacer el amor? ¿En serio utilizó ese término? ¿Él no era de los partidarios del dicho: el amor ya está hecho y lo único que se hace es tener sexo? _

La distracción causada por esas tres palabras tan poderosas hizo que aflojara un poco el agarre y él aprovechó el pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos para introducir una mano. Ascendió con dificultad por su vientre hasta que llegó a uno de sus senos y lo masajeó lentamente.

-Ren…-se mordió los labios luego de pronunciar su nombre. Su cuerpo empezó a hiperventilar con las caricias que cada vez se hacían más intensas. Le fue imposible resistirse por más tiempo a estar tan pegada a él, eso evitaba que él pudiera avanzar y por ende no podía acceder a esa zona con más confianza.

Se sorprendió cuando él sacó la mano y junto con la otra llegaron rápidamente a sus glúteos. La montó prácticamente encima de su cadera y echó su propia espalda hacia atrás para que sus ojos pudieran detallar el relativamente pequeño busto.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo se iba hacia delante sacó las manos de la espalda de Ren y las apoyó en el colchón. No tuvo tiempo de pensar porque él inmediatamente pasó a acariciarla con la calidez de su boca. _Oh por dios…_

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando la escuchó gemir y siguió torturándola con sus caricias húmedas. Lamió el borde del botón rosáceo oscuro y notó al instante que se endurecía aún más. Lo succionó con su boca a medida que maniobraba círculos alrededor con su lengua.

Ella sintió que los brazos le temblaban y ya no querían apoyarla así que se movió hacia adelante para su propio beneficio, rozando directamente con la parte abultada de él que estaba más dura y caliente de lo normal. El aliento cálido que sintió en su pecho le hizo entender que él acababa de soltar un suspiro. Volvió a repetir su acción y ahora lo escuchó gemir roncamente.

-Kyou..ko.

Por poco se derrite cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre con ese tinte de sensualidad alucinante. Quería oírlo de nuevo, hacerlo suspirar su nombre. Flexionó los brazos para caer encima de él y empezó a besarle el cuello, subiendo hacia su oreja a la vez que le proporcionaba pequeños mordiscos. Escuchó el sonido producido por su respiración agitada y quiso volver a besarlo. Cuando lo miró a la cara pensó que su corazón se le iba a detener, jamás había visto a su jefe con una expresión en el rostro que mostraba vulnerabilidad, como si estuviera ahí para que ella hiciera y deshiciera con él. Un tinte carmín cubría sus mejillas y algunas gotas de sudor empezaban a cubrir su frente –Eres… eres tan… ¡Apuesto!- murmuró fascinada y se inclinó hacia adelante para atrapar su boca pero justo en ese instante él abrió los ojos y curvó sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa.

-no me comparo en nada a ti- la agarró por los brazos y la giró. Quedando él encima de ella apoyándose en las rodillas.

Sintió que la vergüenza se hizo dueña de su cuerpo cuando quedó expuesta a él, de la cintura para arriba estaba completamente desnuda y él la observó sin perderse ningún detalle. Intentó mover las manos para cubrirse pero él las tenía prisioneras a lado y lado de su cuerpo apoyadas en la sábana. Cerró los ojos para no ver los ojos de él fijos en sus senos.

-no entiendo porqué tratas de ocultarte si eres hermosa- le dijo sin una pizca de duda en sus palabras.

-¿en serio?- preguntó por lo bajo, aún no se creía que alguien como Tsuruga Ren le estuviera diciendo eso, él había tenido encuentros con modelos y demás mujeres que eran la envidia de las chicas y ella pensaba que no le llegaba a los talones a una modelo: era de estatura promedio, tenía el cabello corto y desarreglado, no se maquillaba, no usaba tacones, era rara, se hacía pasar por chico, en fin… además tenía clavada en la memoria las palabras plana y desabrida que su ex novio y los demás chicos que conocía le decían.

Ren enarcó las cejas, sorprendido de que ella lo dudara tanto, para él era la chica más linda que había conocido. –claro que hablo en serio- le soltó las muñecas y se inclinó hacia un lado para acariciarle la mejilla.-por Dios Kyoko, eres hermosa y no me cansaré de repetirlo. –la imagen de ella con los pómulos sonrojados resaltando en su piel blanca no tenía nada que envidiarle al rostro de un ángel.- tus labios- le dio un tierno beso- son suaves, cálidos… deliciosos. –Tus ojos- dio un ligero beso en cada párpado- son preciosos- en ese momento ella los abrió, se sentía tan apenada pero a la vez tan feliz.

-Ren… voy a morir de dicha si sigues con ese discurso- sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había acumulado en sus mejillas.

Él rió juguetonamente y rozó con la punta de su nariz la de ella –tu nariz…

-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- quería taparse la cara con una almohada- Ren ¡para!… de lo contrario tendrás que llevarme tú mismo al cementerio porque moriré ya mismo de vergüenza.

-jajaja- rió con ganas y le robó un beso apasionado. –ummm si es así entonces hay una forma más segura de matarte.- comentó en tono jocoso a medida que descendía con húmedas caricias hacia su busto.

Gimió cuando sintió la boca de él rodeando su seno izquierdo, dando aleteos fervientes sobre su pezón a medida que con su mano masajeaba al otro. Luego alternó papeles a una velocidad rauda, como si quisiera comérsela a grandes bocados.- ¡Ren!- dijo en medio de una exhalación y acunó sus dedos en los mechones oscuros, jalándolos ligeramente.

Luego de un rato de estar probándola bajó por su vientre haciendo un zigzag con su lengua y siguió su camino hasta que rozó con el borde de la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿qué haces?- preguntó nerviosa cuando él apoyó la frente por debajo de su cadera. Sólo escuchó como respuesta las risitas maliciosas de él y que sus dedos se movían por encima de la delgada tela, yendo en dirección hacia el centro de su intimidad.

Quiso en ese instante que su cerebro diera la orden oficial para poder cerrar las piernas y así evitar estar a su disposición, pero su lado emocional bloqueó las conexiones sinápticas y dejó a su cuerpo inmóvil.

Pegó un grito ahogado cuando los dedos de él corrieron la tela y pasaron a dar caricias directas.

_¡Diablos! Me estoy consumiendo, siento como si una caldera oculta en mi vientre hubiese estallado y las llamas se estuvieran dispersando por todo mi cuerpo, quemándome hasta el último rincón._

Aruñó las sábanas, arqueó la espalda y se mordió el labio cuando las caricias se hicieron más rápidas, aún sin penetrarla.

-si te sigues mordiendo el labio de esa forma te vas a sacar sangre.

Al escuchar las palabras de él en ese tono tan jovial quiso que se la tragara la tierra, por un momento se había olvidado de que él estaba viendo y tocando su parte más oculta, además de que el rango de visión de Ren era su cuerpo al 95 % desnudo lo que significaba que ningún detalle se le escapaba: las caras extrañas que hacía ante el tratamiento de placer, el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho, ¡TODO!

Le dieron unas ganas increíbles de ahorcarlo, colgarlo en un exhibidor y hacer exactamente lo mismo con la "marioneta Ren". –No es justo.- murmuró sofocada e hizo el ademán de voltearse.

_¡¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce? Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja y pone esa carita tímida, parece una niña. –_Así que no es justo que haga esto.- subió para quedar frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras introducía los mismos dedos en su propia boca para humedecerlos más y de paso probar el sabor de ella.

Kyoko puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio la imagen de Ren lamiendo sus propios dedos sensualmente y luego esos mismos dedos pasaron juguetonamente rosando sus labios. No entendía que iba hacer hasta que, sin dejar de mirarla, condujo su mano húmeda hasta su feminidad y apretó con delicadeza el punto resaltante.

Cerró los ojos ante la descarga de sensaciones, él estaba tocando su zona de una forma endemoniadamente erótica, se sentía ahogada, asfixiada… jamás imaginó que estar con él resultaría siendo tan placentero. En realidad nunca pensó que algo así fuera tan reconfortante. Sus conceptos sobre ese tipo de relación eran muy pobres, estaría bien decir que era bastante ignorante sobre el tema.

Intentó introducir sus dedos en la estrecha cavidad pero el cambio en la expresión de su rostro lo paralizó. -_¿Qué pasa? Sólo son dos dedos y está muy húmeda, no debería ser ningún problema… -_¿te duele?- preguntó preocupado cuando escuchó su quejido.

-un poco- susurró tratando de relajarse. -_¿Qué te pasa Kyoko?, te pones así sólo con sus dedos ¿no sé supone que por ahí mismo tiene que entrar su… -_los pensamientos quedaron en su subconsciente cuando volvió a sentir una chispa de dolor.

Desistió en utilizar los dos dedos e intentó con uno solo. Este entró, pero con dificultad.

-arde Ren, por favor sácalo.- se sentía realmente incómoda. Él retiró su dedo y la miró consternado.

Se asustó al escucharla, eso significaba que ella era…-¿eres virgen?- las palabras le salieron entrecortadas, como si le costara hacer esa pregunta.

Se extrañó hartísimo cuando notó cierto temor en su mirada -No- respondió al instante, se puso un poco triste por lo que acababa de decir. No era que deseara ser virgen, la verdad ya le daba igual, pero pensar en esa palabra siempre le traía malos recuerdos y la ponía de mal humor.

-pero… eres demasiado…- se calló en medio de la conversación, era como si no encontrara las palabras correctas. –¿hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?

De un momento a otro la atmosfera cristalina del romanticismo se hizo añicos- que te importa- contestó en tono apático, ¿qué diablos le importaba a él si había estado con uno o con cinco, ayer o hace años? Ella nunca se atrevería a preguntarle cuando había sido su última relación sexual. –¡¿y qué si soy virgen?- ella sabía perfectamente que no lo era pero quería saber porqué cuando él le hizo esa pregunta sonó tan aterrado.

-no puedo…- murmuró afligido, como si hubiese algo más allá que le impidiera continuar. –no puedo estar con una…

-¿Qué?- quedó pasmada cuando lo escuchó, se sintió enojada, podía ser que ella no fuera virgen en términos físicos pero mentalmente sí lo era, en su memoria nunca había estado con un hombre de esa forma y ahora venía él a ¡discriminar las vírgenes!- ¡pues perdóname por no ser una más de tus PUTAS!- resaltó la última palabra gritándole a la cara.

Sin decir nada más se bajó de la cama y buscó en el suelo su pijama, se vistió a la velocidad de un rayo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida dando grandes zancadas, estaba que estallaba de la ira.

-espera- la llamó sin moverse de su sitio.- ¡Kyoko!- le costó decir su nombre, se sentía el peor hombre de este mundo.

-No me digas nada, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- azotó la puerta cuando salió. Pensó que las lágrimas iban a caer por su rostro pero cuando vio al fenómeno exorcista recostado en la puerta de al frente sintió que las gotas de agua salada se metieron de nuevo a las glándulas lacrimales.

-¿con qué está enojada la gatita?- comentó el peli plateado en tono burlón mientras se acercaba.

Ella siguió caminando tratando de evitarlo

_Ignóralo, ignóralo… ¿gatita? Oh por Dios, lo olvidé… mi pijama es de… _

Se maldijo a si misma al recordar la vestimenta que traía puesta, era un pantalón largo de color blanco con rayas abanas y la blusa de tiras tenía las mismas tonalidades y en el centro estaba estampada la figura de una gatita animada junto con una nube de diálogo que decía "Nya"

-eres una grosera, ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme hablando solo?- se apresuró a alcanzarla y la tomó del brazo.

-¡suéltame fenómeno de circo!- giró la muñeca hacia adentro y de un jalón se soltó del agarre.

Estaba tan enojada que quería matar a alguien y ese tipo preciso llega y se le atraviesa.

-¿Dónde dejaste tu disfraz de chico?- corrió para quedar al frente de ella y sonreírle socarronamente cuando tocó su punto débil.

-¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA? ¡Quítate de mi vista!- le gritó tratando de avanzar.

-no sé cual me gusta más…si el chico… o la chica- bromeó sujetándole el cuello de blusa.

-¡que me sueltes!-le pegó una cachetada, no estaba para bromas ni para perder el tiempo en esos momentos.

Reino sonrió de una manera tan retorcida, como si fuera un masoquista amante a los golpes. –¿se te olvida que ya es de noche?... es hora de cazar-se lanzó hacia ella como si fuera a morderla. -ummm hueles a loción de hombre- murmuró cuando su nariz estaba rozando el cuello de ella.

-¡MALNACIDO!- Kyoko escuchó la voz de Ren por detrás de la espalda de Reino.

Tsuruga tomó el cuello de la gabardina, del animal que estaba prácticamente encima de su chica, y lo apartó clavando su puño en el suelo.

El hombre con pinta de Visual Key se giró para no caer de cara y en menos de un segundo se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. –Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al "Todo poderoso Tsuruga Ren"- hizo inflexión en cada palabra del largo título.

-No la molestes- le advirtió con una mirada oscura.

-si no molesto lo que es tuyo la vida no es divertida.- comentó devorando con los ojos a Kyoko.

-¡infeliz!- le gritó con desdén. –¡Con ella no te metas!- caminó hacia el frente de Reino y él instantáneamente retrocedió.

-vaya así que como chica es tu amante y como ch-

Kyoko sabía perfectamente como continuaba su ponzoñosa oración así que intervino -¡yo no soy de nadie!- exhaló furiosa y se acercó a Reino para gritarle unas palabras en la cara –óyeme bien maldito Beagle, me importa un carajo tus problemas con Ren. No tengo por qué ser tu punto en la mira porque quieres vengarte o no sé qué diablos quieres hacer por cosas que están en el pasado.-lo señaló con el dedo- Y eso que sabes estás en todo tu derecho de decirlo, a decir verdad ya estaba harta de todo así que será un alivio si lo mencionas.- giró sobre sus talones hasta que les dio la espalda- ¡me voy! Y no se atrevan a seguirme.- caminó con la frente en alto hacia las escaleras, estaba a un solo piso del cuarto de Hikaru y quería tener un espacio a solas para pensar.

Los dos hombres quedaron estupefactos ante la actitud de ella. Reino estaba encantado, cada vez esa loca chica le llamaba más la atención, era justo lo que necesitaba y Ren en cambio se sentía impotente, quería ir y explicarle porqué había arruinado el momento pero ella había dicho claramente un: no se **atrevan. **

-¿qué es eso que sabes de ella?- preguntó recordando las palabras de Kyoko.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- el Vie ghoul rompió a reír- ¡Eres tan ciego! JAJAJAJA –siguió riendo a medida que se dirigía hacia el cuarto- Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, Tsuruga Ren.

Fue lo último que le escuchó decir, no quiso perder más tiempo con él sabiendo que había algo mucho más importante de lo que debía ocuparse. Fue hasta su cuarto y se puso una camisa.

Bajó hasta la recepción del hotel y preguntó por la habitación Ishibashi. Le dijeron que eso era información confidencial y que no podían revelar información con respecto a sus clientes pero Ren obviamente no se contentó con eso y con un par de sonrisas y halagos a la recepcionista logró extraer lo que quería: la 1205

Fue por el ascensor para llegar más rápido, tocó la puerta de la habitación impacientemente, a decir verdad se demoraron bastante en abrirle y quien salió fue Hikaru.

-buenas noches Tsuruga san, ¿se le ofrece algo?- dijo con su usual amabilidad tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-sí, necesito ver a Kyoko.- dijo fingiendo paciencia, la verdad lo ponía muy celoso saber que ella estaba en la misma habitación que ese tipo.

-lo siento, está dormida.

-pues despiértala.- se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que había sólo una cama en el cuarto y ahora él se acostaría junto a ella.

-no me pida eso, Tsuruga san; soy un caballero y debo respetar el sueño de una dama.

Ren tenía unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara de amabilidad al pobre de Hikaru.

-entonces llámame a Kyoji, necesito que cuadremos el itinerario de mañana.

_-_está en el baño, espere un momento lo llamo- en el momento en que se giró para mirar hacia atrás Ren aprovechó y empujó la puerta permitiéndose el paso.

**Continuará**

**Ohhhhhhhh jajajjajajjjaja cuéntenme ¿qué pasó por sus mentes cuando Ren arruinó el momento? Jajaj**

**Nos leemos luego chicas, gracias por sus reviews, besos XD**

**orquideazul8838: ** jaja pues aquí utilizamos mucho la palabra canilla, jajaj me alegra que estés en el grupo y que me hayas dejado un review, te mando un abrazo.

**Julis:** ajja me gusto eso de la diosa súper poderosa de la historia, jajajajapues Hikaru va a sufrir lo suyo pero luego tendrá un final feliz, supongo, jajja no hay mal que por bien no venga. Ajjaj el congreso tuvo éxito, esta es mi última semanita de vacas y me alcanzó para subir el 18, muejejjejejejej. Besos, bye

**WeLoveOuran'3:** jejjejej tu review es como un te mato, te abrazo y te vuelvo a matar, jajajajajaja me pareció divertido, me alegra que te haya gustado mi capi, te mando un bezote flore.

**Mysolcita:** hola, bienvenida! Jejej tu review me hace pensar que has leído mis otros fics, gracias de antemano y muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te hayan gustado, jeje te mando un abrazo desde colombia!

**Joelise:** ajja joe chan, siempre empezas tu review con algo gracioso, me parece que lo de la montaña rusa también va a aplicar en este capi, pero la caída va a ser súbita, ajjajajajajaj besos XD

**By Sakuraliz 11/08/11**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento!**

**Siento mucho la tardanza lectores, mis estudios me quitan todo el tiempo por eso estoy anhelando vacacionesXD**

** No puedo prometer un ritmo de actualización porque se me sale de las manos, espero que comprendan y que sigan apoyándome con sus reviews.**

**Sin echar más carreta los dejo con el capi**

**Capítulo 19**

-entonces llámame a Kyoji, necesito que cuadremos el itinerario de mañana.

_-Wow Kyoko acertó, apenas llegó me dijo que dentro de algunos minutos Tsuruga san tocaría mi puerta y que habían dos probabilidades: la primera era que viniera furioso, diciendo a los cuatro vientos que era una mentirosa y que quería una explicación. La segunda era que llegara pacíficamente preguntando por ella y al decir yo, que ella estaba dormida, él inmediatamente preguntaría por Kyoji inventando algo con respecto al trabajo._

_-_está en el baño, espere un momento lo llamo- en el instante en que se giró para mirar hacia atrás, Ren aprovechó y empujó la puerta permitiéndose el paso.

El corazón se le tranquilizó cuando vio que en la habitación había dos camas, muy separadas la una de la otra. En la del fondo se alcanzaba a ver que había alguien tapado de pies a cabeza con las cobijas. Supuso que era Kyoko así que caminó hacia ella.

-¡espere un momento! ¿Qué son esos modales?- Hikaru levantó la voz tratando de no sonar nervioso. Él sabía perfectamente que eso que estaba en la cama eran ropa y almohadas cubiertas por la sábana.

Ren le iba a gritar que dejara de meterse pero en esos momentos salió del baño la figura de Kyoji.

-¿Tsuruga san?- lo llamó fingiendo sorpresa y tragándose las ganas de darle una cachetada por lo que minutos antes había pasado entre ellos dos.

-Kyo… Kyoji- se asustó al sentir que su corazón dio un brinco. La imagen de él con el cabello humedecido y ese pijama azul rayada que le quedaba casi gigante provocó una sensación adversa en él. Por un momento imaginó que esa había podido ser ella luego de que hicieran el amor toda la noche y se dieran un baño juntos.

-¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó disfrazando su mirada de enojo por una de inocencia.

-ven conmigo, hay trabajo que hacer- con dos zancadas llegó a donde él estaba y lo jaló del brazo.

-¡hey!, no se lo lleve así. ¡Respételo!- repuso Hikaru enojado al ver que la trataba como una marioneta.

Ren soltó a Kyoji pero lo miró diciéndole que lo siguiera. Él estaba en la puerta, al lado de Hikaru cuando ella empezó a avanzar para irse.

-No vayas Kyoji, sé que es tu jefe pero este no es horario de trabajo ¡son las 11:55 de la noche!- le puso una mano en el hombro y la miró pidiéndole que se quedara.

-¿qué te pasa Ishibashi?- le preguntó en un tono despectivo –es mi asistente y lo necesito las 24 horas del día- tomó el brazo del más bajito del grupo y lo trajo hacia el lado suyo.

-es mi trabajo- ella le murmuró a Hikaru para que la entendiera.

-¡pero Kyo...!

-¡ya basta mocoso!- siempre había tenido unas ganas enormes de llamarlo así, pero por respeto a Hayate Ishibashi, su padre y amigo de negocios, nunca lo había tratado mal. –te comportas como si Kyoji te gustara. –el cambio de expresión en los ojos del castaño cuando Ren se quedó con Kyoko no era para imaginar menos.

-¡pues sí! Me gusta y ¿qué?- respondió en tono retador, sin siquiera parpadear.

-¿qué?- Miró al chico con ojos estupefactos, ¿cómo era posible que un hombre aceptara tan fácilmente que le gustaba una persona del mismo sexo?

Cambió su mirada a Kyoji, el cual estaba igual o peor de sorprendido- ¿no te basta con Kanae que tienes que volver hasta a los hombres gays?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo escuchó decir eso –Vámonos, ¿no se supone que hay mucho trabajo?- cambió drásticamente el tema y salió, pasando entre los dos hombres que se miraban como si estuvieran en una competencia de quien mira más mal al otro.

Ren también se fue, caminó rápido para alcanzarlo.

Hikaru cerró la puerta y sintió que había perdido la batalla. Pero dijo que no se rendiría, de alguna forma se ganaría el corazón de Kyoko.

-RENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN- cuando pasaron por la 1203 una vieja salió de la nada y saltó al cuello del hombre alto, cuan sapo al estanque. Él con un suave movimiento se hizo a un lado y no dejó que lo tocara.

A Kyoko casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso al reconocer que era la tipa pervertida esa que se le metió en la tarde a su cuarto.

-RENCITO, Rencito de mi alma y de mi corazón, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.-la voz patosa de la vieja era peor que la de una bruja de cuentos de hadas tratando de ser encantadora.

-¿Quién eres?- enarcó una ceja como si lo que tuviera parado al frente fuera un payaso que quería lograr su atención.

-¿qué? ¿No me reconoces?- señaló su rostro con los dedos índices hacia adentro.

-no- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

_¿Qué? No se acuerda de la chica que lo botó… uyy que porquería, ha estado con tantas que no las reconoce a todas.-_Kyoko lo miró con desdén- _Soy tan idiota, ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de un hombre así?_

-Clare_- _vio que su nombre no le traía a Ren ni el más mínimo recuerdo_- _Los Ángeles… tercero de secundaria… salón de educación física… "the best"

_-ahhhhhh- la ilusa esa que se creía la mejor y que hasta el son de hoy jura que jugó conmigo_- es que estás tan plástica que no te reconocí.- _al menos en la adolescencia era natural._

-siempre tan gracioso, amor- rió tragándose el orgullo mientras le dirigía una mirada devoradora.

_Estúpida, no se da cuenta que la está menospreciando, ¡qué tipa tan rara! ¿Y cómo es que se atreve a llamarlo amor tan deliberadamente? ¡Ren no es nada suyo! Hace dos segundos ni siquiera sabía quién era… tonta._

_-_sí, adiós- caminó hacia Kyoji.

-hey, corazón, no me vas a dejar así.-puso las manos en la cintura. La tipa pelirroja de tez clara vestía una bata de dormir un poco transparentosa- Cuando este virgencito me dijo que no habías venido me sentí dolida- la vieja soltó una expresión melodramática- desde que vivo en este país aburrido quise volver a encontrarte. Vamos, entra a mi habitación, mi marido no está y tenemos toda la noche para divertirnos –tomó la mano de Ren y trató de jalarlo pero se quedó en mitad de camino. –si quieres él también puede venir, un trío no estaría mal.

Ren y Kyoji se miraron con cara de asustados, la tipa esa se estaba pasando con los comentarios que no era pervertidos sino perversos.

-nosotros nos vamos- dijo Ren dando un paso largo hacia el frente.

-¡NO!- gritó casi desesperada. –no te vayas, sólo una noche.

-¡JA! Ni que estuviera tan desesperado como tú- la miró con asco.

-¿es que sigues siendo igual de aburrido?- le preguntó cuando Ren se giró.

-¿aburrido?- repitió las palabras con burla.

-sí, no te extrañes, Ren… o ¿es que ninguna mujer te ha dicho que eres una porquería en la cama?- con eso logró atraer su atención.

_¿Pero qué le pasa a la vieja esa? A mí me dijo que él la volvió loca en una sola noche y que por eso deseaba volver a tenerlo._

_-_sí, cariño. Esa es la cruda realidad, eres un impotente.- le mostró una sonrisa burlona. Sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de comentarios herirían el ego de cualquier hombre.

-no tengo por qué escuchar tus comentarios.-respondió serio.

-JA, JA, JA huyes de la verdad, amigo mío. –Dio un paso para alcanzarlo y bajó el tono de su voz, casi susurrándole al oído- te preocupas sólo por penetrar, no haces buenos usos de tu lengua, ni de ese graaaan regalito que tienes- le mandó la mano a la entrepierna.

A Kyoko casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas por el acto tan irrespetuoso que acaba de ver.

Ren quitó la mano de la tipa con brusquedad y se la dobló para que le doliera un poco. –di lo que quieras, ya no soy el mismo chiquillo que conociste.

La pelirroja se zafó del agarre adolorida y soltó sin querer la caja de DVD que traía en la otra mano -ves, por eso necesito probarte. Ese día ni siquiera me dejaste tomarlo- su mirada no había subido ni un milímetro por encima del cinturón de Ren.

De la habitación de la vieja salió un joven sin camisa que vestía un pantalón negro–Clare, ¿ya vamos a empezar?- el muchacho parecía haber esperado por mucho tiempo.

Ren aprovechó la distracción para retirarse.

-espérame en el cuarto, creo que esto le será más útil a él.-recogió el DVD

Ya habían avanzado tres pasos cuando sintió que le pegaron con algo en la espalda. – ¡Míralo! Esto es lo que deberías hacer para que dejes de ser un impotente.

Él dio un paso, aún ignorándola. No le importaba en lo más mínimo a qué se refería.

Kyoko sintió que la jalaron.

-niño, tómalo tú- le puso la caja en la mano- no es justo que los hombres apuestos apesten en la cama. Tú apenas te estás iniciando, deberías arrancar con el pie derecho, tienes una carita de ángel…-suspiró cuando le acarició la suave mejilla- si cambias de idea siempre estaré esperándote- _¿esto es una broma? Esa vieja está más que chiflada. –_la miró sorprendida, no le cabía en la cabeza como existía una mujer tan loca fuera del manicomio.

Kyoko iba a soltar el DVD cuando sintió que la tipa también le mandó la mano a la entrepierna. Dio un paso hacia atrás y adivinó en la expresión de su rostro que iba a decir que era plano. –ehh, gracias- murmuró entre dientes y le gritó a Tsuruga un -¡vámonos!

Caminaron con prisa hacia las escaleras. La mujer se metió a su cuarto aún echándole cabeza al hecho de que ese niño no tuviera hombría, pero luego lo olvidó pues se fue a enseñarle ciertas cosas al joven que la estaba esperando.

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación, Ren entró primero y se sentó en la sala. Kyoko lo siguió y dejó la caja encima de la mesa de centro.

-pensaba que no iba a venir, Tsuruga san- comentó tratando de romper el silencio. Desde que habían regresado su mirada se mostraba más seria de lo habitual.

-Reino es un oponente impredecible, podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiarme. –Cerró los ojos al recordar la asquerosa mirada de deseo que este tipo le dirigió a Kyoko- Además, aunque confío en tu criterio no está mal que me dé cuenta de las condiciones del hotel por mí mismo.

-ahhh- tenía pocos ánimos de hablar. Le parecía tan irreal que hace mas o menos una hora casi había hecho el amor con su jefe y ahora lo tenía al lado en su forma de chico.

-¿te ha dicho algo tu hermana?

Kyoko arqueó las cejas al saber perfectamente a qué se refería –No, señor. Cuando llegó al cuarto parecía muy enojada, sólo dijo que el idio…-tosió para remplazar sus propias palabras- dijo que usted estaba aquí e inmediatamente se fue a dormir. -¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

-sí…-había algo en su voz que marcaba tristeza- le confesé mis sentimientos… pero luego…-se quedó callado por varios segundos así que Kyoko intervino.

-¿usted está enamorado de ella?- _él me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero de gusto a amor hay mucha diferencia._

_-_sí, Kyoji. Estoy enamorado.- lo miró demostrándole que hablaba muy en serio, después de lo que había pasado esa noche ya no tenía dudas al respecto- sé que no te parezco un buen tipo y qué preferirías mil veces que tu hermana estuviera con otro hombre que no fuera yo, pero de verdad ella me gusta, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie y lucharé para que ella me corresponda.

-me cuesta creerle- mintió, ocultando su felicidad. Su corazón se aceleró al ver tanta determinación en sus palabras.

-lo sé...-llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó una prolongada exhalación- Kyoji, te pido una disculpa por lo que te hice ayer, estaba confundido y enojado conmigo mismo, reaccioné de forma absurda e imprudente. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar algo así y comprendo si quieres renunciar por haberte faltado al respeto.

_Se supone que ahora tengo una razón más para renunciar –_lo pensaré- dijo escuetamente y optó por cambiar de tema, la incomodidad se olía en el aire. –Tsuruga san, hagamos el trabajo rápido, quiero irme a dormir temprano.

-¿te vas a ir a dormir al otro cuarto?- _pero si las camas son individuales, dos hombres dormirían muy incómodos en una sola. Wow, fue inesperado lo de Hikaru, pensé que a él le gustaba Kyoko y resultó siendo gay. Al menos ahora puedo estar más tranquilo cuando ella esté a su lado._

_-_sí, usted se va a quedar en esta habitación así que tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir.

-¿no te da cosita quedarte en el mismo cuarto del hombre que tiene sentimientos hacia ti?-_si hoy mis dudas no hubiesen sido aclaradas tendría miedo de estar a su lado._

-No, yo tengo claro lo que me gusta.

_Ahh pues claro, él tiene novia_- bueno, en todo caso si quieres quédate aquí, la cama es más grande que la que hay en la 1205.

_Si me quedo donde Hikaru tendría mi cama aparte. Si me quedo aquí dormiría con Ren y eso traería problemas a mi subconsciente y podría terminar embarrándola. ¡Me voy! Por donde sea que lo mire estoy más segura con Hikaru. _–me iré después de terminar con el trabajo.

-ummm, bien- _problema de él si quiere ir a meterse allá –_he hecho algunas observaciones desde que llegué pero quiero escuchar primero tu opinión. ¿Cómo te han parecido las instalaciones?

Suspiró aliviada por el cambio de tema- son geniales, hoy fuimos de tour por el hotel y ¡dios mío! Todo es lujoso: los cuartos, el lobby, la piscina. Parece como si fuera un palacio del siglo XV. La atención también es buena, lo único que no me gusta son…los clientes que hay aquí, en primer lugar el Beagle ese y también la vieja ninfómana.

-ella me tiene sin cuidado, siempre ha sido así de rara. Pero él no me da buena espina, siento que trama algo y ese algo tiene que ver con Kyoko.-se estremeció de sólo pensarlo- además estoy seguro que su habitación no está al lado de esta por casualidad, él tuvo que haber planeado algo con los socios mayoristas de este hotel…- _los secuaces de Reino pueden conseguir casi cualquier tipo de información y siempre buscan la manera de manipularla-_ No me quejo por la infraestructura aunque no la veo tan lujosa como tú dices, he estado en lugares que son mucho mejores. Pero ese no es el problema, el personal que han contratado es poco fiable, con una sonrisita logré sacarle información a la recepcionista sobre la habitación de otro huésped y el tipo ese que estaba con la sexópata es el mismo botones que me ayudó con las maletas cuando llegué. ¿ves? Se supone que para entrar a trabajar aquí debes tener un currículo impecable, experiencia en el campo y ética profesional, pero ese par no tienen ni una pizca de eso último. No voy unirme a algo que tiene un personal así, odio a la gente incompetente y a las que mienten para conseguir empleo.

Se le bajó la autoestima cuando escuchó el final del discurso.

Observó el rostro apagado de su asistente –Kyoji… ¿por qué le recibiste el DVD a esa vieja? Estoy seguro que es alguna porquería.-miró la caja que yacía sobre la mesa de centro.

-ahhhh- se sobresaltó cuando recordó que era por miedo a que gritara a los cuatro vientos que ella no era hombre- quería que dejara de molestar- tomó el empaque negro de DVD que no tenía ninguna marca, lo abrió y vio que yacía un disco de cobertura blanca. –Ni siquiera tiene título ¿qué será?- se preguntó en voz alta y se levantó del asiento para ir al lector de DVD que estaba bajo el televisor.

-hey, ¿qué haces? ¿Lo vas a poner?- lo miró incrédulo, él no tenía ni la menor duda que eso era algo pornográfico.

-sí, tengo curiosidad- _la vieja esa dijo que era algo para dejar de ser impotente. Yo no sé si lo sea, ¿qué tal si yo también apesto en la cama y por eso Ren no quiso hacerlo conmigo?- _se volvió a sentar y estuvo a punto de darle "play" en el control del dvd pero Ren se lo arrebató.

-¿para qué quieres verlo?-_no estoy de ánimos para ver algo erótico, inmediatamente surgirían pensamientos indebidos donde Kyoko sería la protagonista._

-¿es que no puedo?- frunció el ceño, le parecía muy rara su actitud.

-sí, pero…-realmente no sabía qué decir. Le extendió de mala gana el control remoto.

Kyoko dio inicio a la película.

El silencio inundó la sala, ambos estaban a la expectativa de qué iba a salir tras la pantalla, hasta el momento sólo habían pasado los créditos.

Ella no despegó los ojos del televisor. La luna llena alumbraba en el cielo oscuro despejado de estrellas, el mar se veía tranquilo, debería estarlo, pues una mujer bañaba desnuda cerca de la orilla.

Kyoko tragó pesado y se sonrojó cuando vio que la mujer de la pantalla se tumbó en la arena, boca arriba y empezó a masajear sus senos. El agua sólo alcanzaba a tocarle los pies mientras ella se auto complacía. El enfoque de la cámara se hizo más cerca, enfocando las manos de la fémina que se movían por su propio cuerpo.

_¿Y esa vieja qué? ¿Por qué se empieza a tocar a sí misma de repente?... un momento, atrás de ella se ve una sombra, es… ¡es un hombre!_

Segundos después se mostró claramente que era un hombre musculoso quien observaba con deseo a la vieja.

Kyoko pegó un brinco cuando la tipa se arrodilló frente a él y sin decirle nada le bajó la pantaloneta abultada y tomó la hombría de él para metérsela a la boca. -¡ash!- emitió un grito sordo de asombro e inmediatamente le puso pausa al video.

_Kyoji está súper rojo y parece nervioso _-¿qué rayos te pasa?, ni que nunca hubieses visto una película porno- comentó Ren fastidiado al ver la imagen desagradable en la pantalla- ves, te dije que era alguna porquería.

_Wow, suponía también que era algo así pero no imaginé que fueran tan tan tan ¡tan directo al grano!_-Tsuruga san, no entiendo por qué lo llama así, ¿a usted no es el que le encanta hacer eso?

-¿por qué dices eso?

-es que ha dicho como unas tres veces la palabra porquería, refiriéndose al sexo. Yo juraba que…- Ren la interrumpió.

-mira, me refiero a eso- señaló en la pantalla- me parece muy desagradable.

Kyoko volvió a sonrojarse – ¿por qué?- a ella le impactaba la imagen, porqué nunca había visto algo así, pero había escuchado entre sus compañeras ciertos rumores al respecto.

-a ti te han hecho una felación, deberías saberlo- respondió incómodo, generalmente no hablaba de esos temas con nadie.

-¿una qué?- no comprendía ese término.

-por dios Kyoji, !Kanae te hace estimulación bucal y ni siquiera sabes que a eso se le llama felación!.

-¿QUÉ Kanae ME HACE QUÉ?- abrió los ojos como platos y por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva al imaginarse que su mejor amiga le hacía algo como eso.

-no lo niegues, los vi en la azotea

-NOOOOOO se equivoca, ella me estaba molestando.-miró la pantalla, luego a Ren, la pantalla, luego a Ren, la pantalla- algo como eso nunca pasó entre nosotros.

-ja, bueno no importa, allá cada quien con sus fetiches.

-¿a usted no le gusta que le hagan eso?- el tono y la cara de fastidio que él hacía cada vez que se refería al tema no era para pensar menos.

-no, no me gusta.

-¿por qué?- _una vez escuché a los amigos de Shotaro decir que cuando les hacían eso era como si llegaran al cielo_

-me parece que es degradante para la mujer. La gracia del sexo está en la penetración y esos adornos son banales.

-yo no sé mucho de ese tema pero he leído que la gracia es el placer mutuo, el amor que se trasmite, sin prejuicios, no importa de qué manera se proporcione.-_cuando estaba en el último año de colegio la profesora de educación sexual nos dijo eso y nos dio un artículo para leer donde mostraban las otras alternativas._

-ummmm pues yo he estado con muchas chicas y nunca he tenido la necesidad de recurrir a eso para sentir placer.

_Me dan ganas de partirte la cara cada vez que repites que has estado con muchas-_es su punto de vista… en mi caso, creo que haría todo para que mi pareja fuera feliz y disfrutara ese momento-_vamos Kyoko, tienes que llegar al punto que de verdad importa en esta conversación, ¿por qué diablos, si se jacta de tanta experiencia, se asustó cuando pensó que yo era virgen?_

-sí supongo, pero hasta hace unos meses yo no buscaba felicidad en un acto así, simplemente lo usaba para relajarme… era patético- suspiró agachando la cabeza al recordar sus pensamientos vanos.

-heee… Tsuruga san, ¿alguna vez ha estado con una mujer sin experiencia?

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó esa pregunta –no-respondió escuetamente.

_-¿_qué? ¿Entre todas esas mujeres que dice que ha tenido nunca ha estado con una virgen?- puso los ojos en blanco, le era bastante difícil creerlo, cuando lo conoció se había hecho la mala idea de que él era el tipo de hombre que se acostaba con cualquiera que se lo pidiera.

-no, para las chicas eso es muy valioso- tragó pesado y se recostó más hacia el espaldar del mueble.

-es verdad, pero hay algunos bastardos que no les importa eso y piensan que la virginidad de las chicas es un trofeo y entre más tengan serán los campeones_ –maldito Shotaro, tu encabezas la lista de esos desgraciados. _

_-_sí… pero yo, puedo ser una porquería, un idiota, un hombre sin corazón, patético, iluso, engreído, o ¡lo que sea! Pero jamás seré un bastardo como esos.-empuñó la mano al recordar la cantidad de tipos como esos que había conocido y que incluso lo habían retado para ver si conseguía llevar a la cama más chicas que ellos.

-¡pero si usted jugó con un montón de chicas!- la imagen clavada de él diciéndole a la joven de la cafetería que se largara, aún la tenía muy grabada en su memoria

-sí, es cierto. No lo voy a negar. Me acostaba con ellas por placer, porque me lo pedían pero ambos sabíamos de sobre y vicio que no había nada más, yo era muy firme en mi posición, la cual no implicaba sentimientos y después del acto no había razón para seguir y mucho menos continuar con una relación. A unas mujeres les era mucho más difícil comprenderlo y lloraban a medida que me insultaban, por eso nunca quise hacerlo con una virgen, no me consideraba un hombre con el derecho de grabar mi imagen en una chica… la primera vez no se olvida así que no quería que recordaran a un ser como yo-dirigió su mirada a Kyoji- y pues eso no es todo, si lo hubiera hecho con una habría podido lastimarla, créeme que la delicadeza no es una de mis virtudes y menos en un momento así, donde el autocontrol se va al carajo y sale la bestia que hay en ti.

-¿pero qué pasa si la chica que realmente le gusta es virgen?, simplemente no va a dejar de quererla porque cree que no puede acostarse con ella.

-si es la chica que me gusta jamás dejaría de quererla por algo así- respiró profundo cuando pensó en Kyoko, ni eso ni nada podía cambiar lo que él sentía por ella- pero sí iría muy despacio, no la presionaría, le mostraría como soy en realidad, sin nada de mentiras, y luego… si ella a pesar de conocer todos mis defectos, mi pasado; todavía quiere estar conmigo y me escoge para ser su primer hombre, creo que yo sería la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y haría todo para que disfrutara ese momento…

-ohh, vaya- se sintió mucho mejor cuando supo la verdad aunque ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando se encontrara con Ren estando como Kyoko, se suponía que ella estaría furiosa y no sería capaz de verlo a la cara.

Por orgullo tenía que esperar a que él la buscara y le diera una explicación, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo responder pues podía optar por no aceptar sus disculpas y romper definitivamente la relación para que así fuera menos doloroso cuando tuviera que marcharse.

-Kyoji, ¿tú has estado con una chica primeriza?- _necesito un consejo, no sé qué hacer exactamente en esa situación, me cuesta mucho controlarme…_

_-_no, señor, no tengo mucha experiencia en eso… ya le conté cómo fue mi primera vez. –tragó pesado, su historia disfrazada le seguía clavando espinitas en su corazón.

-¿y qué tal te fue con Kanae?

-¿qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esta conversación?

-ja, ja Kyoji, no seas tímido. Ya te le adelantaste a Yashiro, los he visto muchas veces juntos y en situaciones comprometedoras como la de la azotea.

-Por Dios, Tsuruga san, eso es un malentendido –_es mejor que le diga a él también la verdad, de lo contrario podría estropear la relación de mi amiga._ –Kanae y yo sólo somos amigos, le pedí que se hiciera pasar por mi novia ante Sakura san pero las cosas se nos fueron de las manos y al final todos lo malinterpretaron.

-ohhhh vea pues, tu afán por deshacerte de Sakura eran tan fuerte que tuviste que pedirle ayuda a Kanae. Sinceramente creo que no tendrías por qué haber mentido, siempre lo mejor es decir la verdad así sea dolorosa.

_Usted y sus sermones de la verdad hacen que me sienta cada día peor –_sí, tiene razón.

-… eh, Kyoji. Ahora que estamos en confianza siento que puedo hacerte esta pregunta…- se quedó un rato callado, como si le costara mucho formularla.

-dígame.

-¿eres gay?...

-¡No!- _¡demonios!, ya es como la tercera vez que me preguntan eso. –_No, por supuesto que no, sé que soy afeminado con cara de niña y mi comportamiento no es muy varonil, pero ¡NO SOY GAY!

Ren rió ampliamente por la reacción saltona de su asistente…-ja, ja, ja, ja vale, vale, es que sinceramente me pareces raro y pues la confesión que hizo Hikaru sobre lo que siente por ti me hizo pensar que tal vez tú le habías dado motivos.

-¡No, señor! Yo no soy gay ni nada parecido… ¡última palabra!- puso una mano en su corazón y la otra en modo de juramento.

-ok, ok- meneó la cabeza hacia el frente- dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor -¿vas a seguir viendo eso?

-ahh… no sé- _pues la verdad si tengo curiosidad en saber cómo siguen. Nunca he visto una peli así, la vez que Shotaro prácticamente me obligó a ver una me sentí tan incómoda que salí corriendo. _–esa loca dijo que era para dejar de ser impotente.

-¡ja! ¿Crees que eres impotente?- alzó las cejas y miró la cara sonrojada de Kyoji. –un simple video no va a cambiar nada.

-no sé si lo sea, sólo he estado con una chica y ella me dijo que había sido aburrido, creo que en verdad si lo soy. – _oh por Dios, ¡lo soy! Por eso el maldito ese jugó conmigo, no pude satisfacerlo. _

Notó que los ojos mieles se le pusieron opacos, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo desagradable_-_ Kyoji, la primera vez es normal que eyacules rápido, estás tan excitado que no puedes controlarte. Eso no te convierte en impotente, con un poco de práctica todo se soluciona.

-¿práctica?- repitió dudosa- ¿con quién se supone que practique?- arrugó el entrecejo.

-pues con una chica… o tu mismo-torció el rostro al darse cuenta de su propio consejo.

_¡Espere! Me está diciendo que me mas... no, ¡yo nunca he hecho eso! Ni siquiera sé exactamente como se debe hacer – ¿_usted se ha hecho eso?

_Kyoji y sus preguntas, gracias a Dios es chico y puedo hablar sin cohibiciones sobre el tema_ –sí, cuando era adolescente. Ya de adulto nunca hubo nadie que me provocara esa necesidad…-_por su cara parece que no lo hubiera hecho, es imposible que un hombre de su edad nunca se haya masturbado. _

Ren tomó el control del televisor y le puso Play – tal vez está película te pueda dar una mejor idea de lo que hablo.

Ella literalmente cerró el pico y se concentró en el video, luego de la escena en la playa la misma pareja iba hacia la habitación de un hotel cercano donde reiniciaban el juego pervertido (como lo acababa de bautizar Kyoko). Unos 20 minutos después la escena cambió, había una mujer duchándose y deslizando el jabón de baño sensualmente por su cuerpo. Luego, salió en la pantalla un hombre con pinta de mucamo que estaba limpiando polvo cuando se percató del sonido de la ducha, él sigilosamente se acercó y abrió la puerta. La mujer tras la cortina intensificó sus propias caricias como si supiera que alguien la espiaba. El hombre ni siquiera parpadeaba, estaba embelesado con la sombra de la chica desnuda. La cámara enfocó directamente su entrepierna para resaltar la evidente excitación, el tipo se bajó la cremallera del pantalón y empezó a deleitarse con sus fantasías. Tiempo después la tipa corrió la cortina e invitó a seguir a su espía.

Ren no prestó mucha atención al video, le parecía más interesante y divertido ver el rostro de Kyoji que hacía muecas, gestos o cualquier monada demostrando asombro, ingenuidad, ternura, escepticismo, en fin… la película parecía ser protagonizada por su asistente, en su versión chibi tomatesca. _Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿cómo puede alguien hacer tantas caras por un simple video?, la expresión de su rostro ha cambiado… ¿cuántas veces? ¿20? ¿30? Perdí la cuenta en la 10 porque me estaba riendo internamente demasiado, Kyoji es tan tan… -_le costaba encontrar la palabra correcta, si tuviera en frente a una chica no habría dudado en decir que le parecía linda, el sonrojo tímido que le cubría las mejillas era demasiado encantador-_ diferente_- pensó cuando desvió la mirada, tenía que obligarse a sí mismo a dejar de mirarlo o terminaría por confundirse de nuevo-_ qué aburrido, todas las películas eróticas son la misma huevonada: no hay historia o si la hay es muy patética, los personajes la mayoría de las veces ni se conocen y terminan en cualquier sitio haciéndolo, turnándose con el sexo oral y las posiciones. ¿Qué sentido le ven a eso?_

Siguió vagando en sus pensamientos a medida que hacía críticas internas sobre la película. La última escena de la película le produjo a Ren un escalofrío, está vez los protagonistas eran muy disparejos en edad, ella era una muchachita y él un viejo cuarentón. La típica escena porno del profesor que acosa sexualmente a las alumnas. Estaban solos en el salón de clase, él la había castigado y le había puesto a escribir sus apuntes en el tablero, de un momento a otro el tipo se paró detrás de ella y la empezó a manosear, ella trataba de resistirse pero él la tenía con mucha fuerza mientras le susurraba que se relajara, que le iba a gustar mucho su lección especial. El viejo la cargó y la recostó en el escritorio, estando allí le abrió las piernas y empezó a acariciarla. Ella gemía débiles: no, por favor deténgase. Pero el tipo obviamente no hacía ni pizca de caso, luego le hizo tratamiento con su lengua y por último la penetró de una manera tan bestial que la chica produjo un grito de espanto y dolor. Lo peor fue que cuando el maldito ese terminó dentro de ella sacó su miembro ensangrentado y rió estrepitosamente.

No volvió a mirar a Kyoji hasta que aparecieron los créditos del final y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo dormido, recostando su cabeza en el brazo del sofá. Sinceramente esperaba que no hubiera visto la última escena, si para él había sido doloroso imaginarse el sentir de la chica, estaba seguro que sería peor para Kyoji, debido a su falta de experiencia, tal vez hasta desarrollaría el mismo temor de él.

Ren apagó el televisor y cuando se levantó pensó darle unos golpecitos en la mejilla a Kyoji para que despertara pero le dio pesar hacerlo, se veía tan exhausto. Pensó en apoyarlo en sus hombros para llevarlo hasta la cama pero inmediatamente recordó que era muy ligero y no tendría problema alguno en cargarlo.

Así lo hizo y se odió así mismo cuando su corazón latió aceleradamente cuando el rostro de Kyoji se apoyó en su pecho. Lo puso en la cama lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó dándole la espalda.

_Por Dios, Ren, ¡otra vez no! Relájate, piensa claramente, amas a Kyoko, quieres estar con ella pero tu corazón es tan ciego que se confunde al tener a su gemelo cerca. Vete a dormir, descansa y mañana a primera hora vas a pedirle disculpas a Kyoko, tienes que hallar la manera de que te perdone._

-Kyoko…- susurró su nombre y apenas miró su almohada recordó que hace unas horas ella estaba ahí, con las mejillas arreboladas y su cara de ángel bañada en deseo, ternura, amor… deseaba tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, amanecer junto a ella…

Cerró los ojos y una oleada de calor lo asaltó, lo que había sentido cuando la tocó era más fuerte que cualquier otro deseo, necesitaba su aliento, sus besos, su dulce voz.

La acumulación de emociones se sentó en una parte de su anatomía y cuando Ren se percató se sintió avergonzado, casi nunca se excitaba con una imagen mental, a veces ni lo físico era suficiente para arrancarle a su ser un suspiro pero ahora el control de su cuerpo no era sólo suyo, compartía cierto vínculo con ella.

Se recostó en la cama y trató de pensar en otra cosa… intentó que esa otra cosa no tuviera que ver con el ser que yacía acostado al lado suyo, pero no funcionó, una idea loca le cruzó la cabeza por un momento y se irguió de repente para comprobarlo.

Miró directamente la entrepierna de Kyoji, le parecía supremamente raro que siendo tan primerizo no se hubiera excitado con un video erótico y ahora que se fijaba bien ni siquiera parecía tener miembro, era tan plano que hasta se podría pensar que no era hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

_Sólo hay una forma de comprobar si eres macho _

Pensó al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y tomaba el borde del pantalón del pijama de su asistente, dispuesto a bajarlo.

**Reviews**

**Hola, ¿qué piensan que va suceder? (sus hipótesis ayudan cuando uno va a escribir, así que siéntanse libres de decir lo que quieran) **

**Trataré de subir los próximos capis pronto, yo también quiero que Ren se entere ya de la verdad!**

**Nos leemos luego, vale. Besos y abrazos para tods**

**WeLoveOuran'3:** Sí sí, Ren es un idiota, y tienes razón, si lo hubieran hecho hubiese sido un desastre para Kyoko, se habría sentido mal al final. (y Ren también) Nos vemos luego flore.

**nickita021:** NIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII me quedé esperando tu chibi para el grupo, ve niky tiempo sin saber de ti, me alegra que sigas leyendo mi historia, hasta pronto ami.

**Joelise:** ajjaja que diablos es esto: tronaron el ejotito (por contexto sé a qué te referías pero qué es ejotito?)

**Kuroneko:** jejej algo parecido a frustración pasada, jeje gracias por tu review neko chan

**Mysolcita:** Hola! Es un gusto conocerte (entiendo lo que dices sobre el cariño, aunque no lo creean yo quiero a todos mis lectores que me dejan review pues siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa y me ahcen sentir muy bien con sus comentarios) yo soy de Colombia, me alegra mucho tenerte aquí!

**Julis:** sii julis uno siempre queda con ganas de más. jejej hay alguien que te va a dar pelea por Hikaru, jajajajajajja las fans quieren que él quede con Sakura, y a decir verdad yo también!

Oh por Dios, que imaginación tan dramática la tuyo Julis, cómo se te ocurre que voy a embarazar a Kyoko! jejejejjjjajaj me hiciste reír un buen rato, bye. Gracias por tu rV!

**Alexwindfly:** HOLAAA ate doy una cordial bienvenida!, jo de donde eres?, cotufas? Nunca había escuchado que le dijeran así al pop corn (lso colombianos les decimos crispetas) con el culi cagado se me salió mi dialecto, lo siento, jejej se supone que hago mi historia lo más neutro posible, Jejeje vaya es la primera vez que llaman bochinche a mis notas de autor, si para ti son eso mejor no las leas, hay chicas a las que les gustan por eso las escribo y porque a mi me gusta contarles las razones y el contexto en el que escribo. (espero que esto no haya sonado de un mono rudo, si es así discúlpame) yo también espero que podamos conocernos, no sé si sabrás del grupo que tenemos en facebook, ahí estamos casi todas las autoras de fics de Skip beat en español, es un lugar muy ameno para conocernos, estás invitada a participar. Gracias por tu review, por el momento me despido. Bye. Besos

**Diana:** muchas gracias port u review, jejej jeje te leíste mi fic en un día? Ohh vaya, jeje aveces e smuy gracioso saber que lo que escribiste en 8 meses se pueda leer en un día, así como cuando te demoras como 4 horas preparando una comida y te la comes en 15 minutos! Jajaj cosas de la vida, ne? Jeje espero verte pronto por aquí

diana-chan: Hola por supiesto que leeré lo que escribas, me ahs alagado tanto con tus review que siento que eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vos, si algún día necesitas algo con respecto a fics siéntete libre de preguntármelo, vale, besos gracias por recordarme que hacía tanto tiempo no actualizaba, me diste muchos ánimos para continuar!

**30/09/11 by Sakuraliz**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA, waaa fue súper el 181, por fin juntitos abrazados en una cama! genialXD **

**Volviendo a mi fic**

**No puedo creer que ya vaya en el capi 20, que ya estemos a finales de año y que tenga 401 rev (Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ¡Ls quiero mucho!)**

**Yo juraba que iba a terminar DL este año pero por lo visto no, ya que lo estimado son 30 cap.**

**Iba a esperar para subir este capi, ya que el 21 no está listo (pues va a ser más largo de lo normal) pero creo que no es justo esperar más pues este no es un capi crucial como los próximos dos, ajjaja ya! Mejor vamos a leer. **

**Ahh y gracias por todas sus suposiciones, me encanta que participen contándome lo que creen que va a pasar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Miró directamente la entrepierna de Kyoji, le parecía supremamente raro que siendo tan primerizo no se hubiera excitado con un video erótico y ahora que se fijaba bien ni siquiera parecía tener miembro, era tan plano que hasta se podría pensar que no era hombre.

_-Sólo hay una forma de comprobar si eres macho- _

Pensó al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y tomaba el borde del pantalón del pijama, dispuesto a bajarlo.

Kyoko se movió entre sueños y esto asustó a Ren, pues si su asistente se llegaba a despertar y lo veía encima suyo pensaría que lo iba a violar.

_-¡Un momento Ren!, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿No te bastó con haberlo besado?, ¿ahora también quieres verlo desnudo? _–detuvo su mano y se giró para darle la espalda- _¿Por qué irrespetas tanto a tu asistente? Que te importa si lo tiene grande, pequeño, si no tiene o si es un fenómeno, es problema de él, es su privacidad, ¡eres un adulto serio! No pierdas tus estribos por algo tan irrelevante._

-Ren- se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de los labios del Kyoji durmiente.

-¿_Está soñando conmigo?_ –se palmeó fuertemente el rostro_- ¡Duérmete!, ¡duérmete!, mañana será un nuevo día. _–se ordenó a sí mismo y se levantó parcialmente de la cama para quitarse su camisa y sus pantalones, a pesar del aire acondicionado se sentía un bochorno en el ambiente.

Le tomó más o menos una hora conciliar el sueño, el calor era tan sofocante que ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de acobijarse.

-¡lárgate de aquí!, no mereces tener un pie en esta empresa ¡eres una mentirosa! Agradece que no te denuncié con las autoridades de lo contrario te refundirías en la cárcel. ¡Ja! ¿Piensas que me enamoraría de alguien como tú? ¿O que te perdonaría todas tus mentiras por el simple hecho de amarte?... Esa estupidez que sentía por ti se acabó cuando me enteré de que te hiciste pasar por chico y te burlaste de mí por tanto tiempo… te metiste en mi vida sólo para jugar conmigo…Te odio Kyoko Mogami, jamás te perdonaré ¡lárgate!

Kyoko abrió los ojos al instante y sintió que las lágrimas le mojaban el rostro. –Fue un sueño- murmuró por lo bajo a medida que se tranquilizaba, estaba asustada, por un momento pensó que el tiempo que le quedaba con Ren había llegado a su fin.

Trató de hacer memoria y recordar dónde estaba, vio una lámpara encima de la mesa de noche y al fondo, a pesar de la poca luz, puedo distinguir la sala del hotel. _–_me quedé dormida en el cuarto de Ren, ¿Dónde habrá dormido él esta noch…?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando se movió e inmediatamente sintió una piel cálida cerca de su cuerpo. Se giró por completo y casi se le sale el corazón al ver a su apuesto jefe semidesnudo a menos de 50 cm de su lado. Sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendió estrepitosamente y no era precisamente culpa del clima.

_-¡Pensamientos pervertidos les ordeno que se alejen ya!- _Se echó un repelente "anti H" mental (1)aunque no tenía un espejo para mirarse estaba segura que su rostro ahora tenía un color rojo intenso_- no bajes la mirada de su rostro, si lo haces tendrás pesadillas- _se tapó los ojos y respiró profundo- _no seas tonta, ¿por qué te vas a perder la oportunidad de verlo casi como Dios lo trajo al mundo? Está dormido, jamás se daría cuenta de que lo miraste además una vez tuviste que cambiarle los pantalones, no es como si nunca lo hubieses visto._

Quitó las manos de su rostro y dirigió su vista directamente al punto que le inquietaba (su repelente anti H no le hizo ni el más mínimo efecto) -me pregunto si alguna vez seré capaz de hacerle eso a un chico.

-_Por el amor de Dios Kyoko ¡duérmete! ¿Quieres que tu imaginación vuele hasta el punto de que termines sin ropa encima de tu jefe? ¡No! ¿Cierto? ¡Entonces calla a tu cerebro y duérmete!-_

-como si fuera tan fácil parar el hilo de mis pensamientos- se recriminó a sí misma. Escuchó un fuerte suspiro proveniente de Ren y se alarmó, si él se enteraba de que lo estaba viendo de esa forma saldría corriendo como un león asustado.

Volteó el rostro y su cuerpo entero para darle la espalda y trató de dormirse, acto que le costó bastante, al menor descuido su mente empezaba a fantasear y quería voltearse para estar más cerca de Tsuruga.

* * *

Ren parpadeó intermitentemente y se sobó los ojos para aclarar su vista -ah, por fin amaneció, ¡qué noche tan pesada!- se sentó en la cama y aunque no quería voltear a mirar a su acompañante no puedo reprimir las ganas de hacerlo. –Está profundamente dormido- murmuró con un tono dulce- _no lo observes por demasiado tiempo o caerás en el estado de atontamiento, date una ducha bien fría para aliviar ese ardor que sientes que todavía quema tu cuerpo con el recuerdo de ella._

Le hizo caso a su subconsciente y se metió a la ducha.

Duró varios minutos en el baño, el calor que sentía era suficiente como para querer quedarse dentro del agua todo el día, pero tuvo que salirse porque sus dedos empezaban a arrugarse. Cogió la toalla más cercana y se secó el cuerpo. No había entrado la ropa para cambiarse al baño así que salió mientras pasaba la toalla por su húmedo cabello.

-¡OH MY GOD!- escuchó una exagerada exclamación proveniente de la persona que estaba sentada en la cama.

_-¡OMG!_ _Con que esto es un hombre de carne y hueso en todo el sentido de la expresión, ¡en vivo y en directo! WOW- _

Pensó que iba a echar humo por las orejas, sentía la cara hirviendo, jamás imaginó que lo que tanto había esperado se le presentara a plena luz de la mañana y recién salidito del baño.

Kyoko se dio una palmada en el pecho para que el corazón le siguiera latiendo y tragó pesado sin siquiera parpadear.

-deja de mirarme, pareces maricón- le habló con desdén y cubrió su entrepierna incomodado por la mirada bizarra de su asistente.

-lo siento- se disculpó torpemente y saltó de la cama hacia su maleta. -_¡Olvídalo, olvídalo! AHHHHHHH ¡no puedo sacar la imagen de mi cabeza!_

_Vaya, así que ese es el de Tsuruga san, es casi igual de grande que el del tipo ese de la película, ¡por el amor de Dios Kyoko! ¡Olvídalo! La lalala lalala lalala lalala la lalala lalalala- _empezó a tararear una canción infantil en su cabeza.

Ren se vistió sin decir nada más y cuando estuvo listo le informó que iba a salir a buscar a Kyoko.

_Lalalalalaala ¡piensa rápido! _-espere, tengo una idea para que pueda pasar todo el día con ella- improvisó rápidamente mientras se le ocurría otra cosa para retrasar su llegada.

-sí, genial. Dime cuál es.- detuvo su paso mostrando interés.

-me haré pasar por enfermo y la llamaré para pedirle el favor de que sea su asistente por un día.

-¿crees que aceptará?-levantó las cejas en señal de duda, estaba seguro que ella no querría eso.

-si se lo pido como favor lo aceptará.

-llámala ya y pregúntaselo, para alcanzar a pensar en un plan b- no fue consciente de que sus ojos brillaron y su voz salió entusiasta.

Marcó el número de Hikaru- Hola Onee chan…

(-Ehh ¿Kyoko? soy yo, Hikaru)

-sí, ¿cómo estás? Espero que hayas dormido bien, yo por el contrario estoy con dolor de estómago, creo que algo en la cena de ayer me cayó mal, ohuohuooh. –se quejó a propósito.

(-¿en serio, ¿estás mal, Kyoko?)

-sí, aunque no es tan grave no quiero arriesgarme pues la persona que acompañe a Tsuruga Ren debe gozar de buena salud, por eso quería pedirte que me remplazaras, te pagaré el doble si quieres… por favor… por favor… no puedes negarte…

(-¿de qué hablas, Kyoko?)

-¡Onee chan! Mira, esto es un trabajo, no importa la situación personal que ustedes tengan, por favor… si no cumplo con mi trabajo me despiden a menos que contrate a alguien para remplazarme, eres la única persona a mi alrededor en quien confío…

(-estás loca)

-Sí gracias, eres la mejor, te quiero Onee chan… ok, entonces llega al restaurante para que desayunes con él. Bye.

-wow eres un excelente mentiroso.- comentó sorprendido ante el muy creíble monólogo.

-sí, desgraciadamente lo soy y sinceramente… a veces me gustaría no serlo- _si no me hubiesen creído que era un chico no estaría en tantos problemas en este momento._

-bueno… ¡muchas gracias, Kyoji! Te debo una –empuñó la mano y levantó su pulgar.

-sabe, Tsuruga san, ella me dijo que hoy quería caminar por la playa, debería llevarla.

-puede ser- murmuró poco convencido. –puedes darme más ideas, eres su hermano, debes conocerla muy bien.

-umm vamos a ver, creo que le gustaría mucho tener una cita en la playa, bañar en el mar, pasear en yate…

-espera, todo eso tiene que ver con el mar…- torció la mandíbula y bajó la mirada.

-sí ¿algún problema?- la cara de Tsuruga le mostraba que sí lo había.

-me mareo cuando estoy cerca.-respondió apenado

-ohhh- _qué raro- _pues también hay muchas actividades dentro del hotel, luego del almuerzo se presenta un grupo de baile, en el salón principal hay una obra de teatro y aquí hay un piso dedicado al entretenimiento, hay karaoke, videojuegos, billar… a ella le encanta todo eso.

-ok, prepararé algo especial.- sonrió y salió hacia el restaurante.

* * *

Kyoko se bañó rápidamente y se vistió con el otro traje que le había comprado Hikaru. Ella había insistido que con sólo el vestido bastaba pero él no le hizo caso y le compró también un lindo conjunto de falda, blusa y sandalias.

Contestó la llamada de Hikaru y le dijo lo de la supuesta enfermedad de Kyoji y el reemplazo que debía hacer Kyoko. Él no estuvo de acuerdo pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se sentía como un idiota en su cuarto dejando que la chica que quería mintiera por agradarle a otro.

Luego recibió un mensaje de Kanae: Kyoko ¿cómo anda todo?, Yashiro me contó que Tsuruga san salió ayer para allá ¿ya te lo encontraste? Bueno, espero que hayas dejado tu disfraz de Kyoji y estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones. Besos… Moko san (ya me acostumbré a que me llames así XD)

Sonrió al leer las palabras de su amiga y salió hacia el comedor principal.

* * *

Para su mala suerte cuando llegó al restaurante Ren estaba acompañado de una mujer y dos hombres, parecían ejecutivos. Se acercó y Ren la presentó como su asistente. Luego comenzaron una plática de negocios y las tres personas los acompañaron hasta el medio día.

_-Después de casi tres horas por fin estamos solos, llevamos alrededor de un minuto mirándonos y nadie ha dicho nada, se supone que él debe iniciar la conversación, él tiene que disculparse conmigo._

_-Diablos, ¿cómo empiezo?... umm que tal, Kyoko soy un idiota ¿me perdonas? Ahhhh ¡NOOOOOOO! Ren, ¡piensa!_

–Kyoko- la llamó él y en el mismo instante ella lo llamó –Ren.

-tú, primero- ella le cedió el turno por temor a embarrarla.

-Kyoko, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó ayer, yo no debí haberme comportado así, fui un completo imbécil, por favor déjame explicarte.

-adelante, soy toda oídos- trató de sonar lo más seria posible, tenía una idea de lo que le iba a decir, ayer mismo había escuchado la explicación, pero se sentía rara, estar frente a él como chica últimamente la ponía nerviosa.

Iba a comenzar hablar cuando sintió que lo llamaron.

-Oh, Tsuruga san, es un placer tenerlo aquí, esta noche me concedería una pieza- se acercó una mujer de mediana edad que vestía elegantemente.

-por supuesto, Madame Fleur, será un honor. Ahora si me disculpa debo irme- actuó su mejor sonrisa y tomó la mano de Kyoko para que lo siguiera.

Caminó rápidamente por las afueras del hotel, en dirección opuesta al mar, metiéndose entre los arbustos.

-creo que aquí nadie podrá interrumpirnos- sin soltar la mano de la chica caminó hacia una gran roca y tomó asiento.

-mira, Kyoko, ayer no quise estar contigo de esa forma porque… creo que no estoy haciendo lo correcto, ¡por Dios!, quiero que cuando estés conmigo sea especial, quiero que me conozcas, que sepas quien soy yo en verdad y si después de saberlo aún me quieres…

-Ren… te comprendo, yo también tuve la culpa, no nos conocemos bien el uno al otro, creo que sólo nos dejamos llevar por la pasión.- se sonrojó al decir eso, si se ponía a pensar con serenidad lo de anoche había sido una completa locura.

-sí, parecemos un par de chiquillos, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos hemos visto? ¿Cuántas citas hemos tenido?- ¿_cómo diablos mis sentimientos son tan fuertes por ella? En sí no la conozco, con quien he hablado durante horas ha sido con Kyoji… pero por alguna extraña razón siento como si todo ese tiempo también lo hubiera compartido con ella._

-ninguna- _al menos eso es lo que tú crees, aunque suene raro, cada vez que salía a solas contigo me sentía como en una cita… la vez del parque, tu cumpleaños, el golf…_

_-_estoy seguro que lo que siento por ti no es una ilusión, yo de verdad te quiero, no sé cómo, cuándo, ni cómo rayos pasó pero cada vez que te veo siento una necesidad inmensa de abrazarte, mi seguridad de hierro se va al carajo, me pongo nervioso, no encuentro las palabras correctas para pedirte una disculpa ni tampoco para decirte lo que siento.

_-¡Rayos! es exactamente lo que yo pienso _-te entiendo, de verdad que sí, a mi me pasa algo muy parecido, es demasiado intenso y me da miedo no poder controlarlo.- se sentó al lado de Ren, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él pasó una mano por la cintura de la chica y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. – ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo hoy?

-¿y el trabajo?

-olvídate de eso, hoy sólo seremos tú y yo.- rozó con su boca la nariz de ella.

-Ren…- suspiró cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de él, fue un beso muy suave y tierno, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para rozar sus labios y acariciarse mutuamente, terminaron abrazados y a pesar de la lentitud del beso se estaban quedando sin aire pues no querían romper ni un milímetro su contacto.

Estuvieron caminando por el bosque cogidos de la mano, hablaron sobre el tipo de música que les gustaba, las películas y comidas favoritas, cosas vergonzosas que les habían pasado en la infancia, romances anteriores…

-estuve enamorada de mi mejor amigo toda la vida, salimos en el último año de preparatoria y en el inicio de la universidad, pero él jugó conmigo y todo terminó- su voz no salió bañada en ira, quizás la presencia de Ren la purificaba o ya había superado notoriamente su rencor hacia Sho.

-¿el rubio ese que te llamó amor el día que te besé por primera vez?- odiaba a ese maldito peliteñido , la forma en que miraba a Kyoko era tan posesiva y a la vez vacía, como si lo que quisiera de ella solo fuese su cuerpo. -¿te siguió molestando?

-sí, ese mismo… ahh pues no lo he vuelto a ver, estuvo unos días en la universidad tratando de colarse a algunas clases y ganarse a los profesores pero nada le funcionó.

-que bien, ojalá no vuelva a aparecerse, ese hombre no me da muy buena espina.- acarició con su mano el cabello rebelde de ella.- ¿y cómo fue que te empecé a gustar?

-pues que un hombre apuesto llegue y te bese de la nada, te defienda, te proteja… eso emboba a cualquiera.- _además de todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos. _–y ¿yo? ¿Cómo fue que te gusté? Hablando en serio, ¿por qué besaste a una desconocida?

-pues en primer lugar, yo no te consideraba una desconocida, por alguna razón sentía que ya había estado a tu lado, que te había besado en sueños, me recordabas a alguien especial que tuve en la infancia y pues sobre todo eras igualita a mi asistente, la persona que ha sido fiel a mí estos últimos meses y a la que le cogí un gran cariño.-sonrió por lo que acababa de decir -Me empezaste a gustar desde el momento en que te vi, ese día que fui a dar la charla supe que no me estabas poniendo atención, además no estabas embelesada viéndome como las demás, luego pasó lo de peliteñido y sentí una gran necesidad de protegerte y decirle en la cara que eras mi novia, fue infantil e impulsivo pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho pues ahí descubrí que tenías algo especial, recodaba el sabor de tus labios, ese dulzor peculiar que sólo la chica de mi sueños tenía- rió para sí mismo- te parecerá ilógico lo que voy a decir: el día anterior a ese tuve un sueño en donde conocí a una chica pero no podía distinguirle el rostro, sólo sabía que yo la quería y ella a mí también.

_-Oh por Dios, ¡así que eso era lo que estaba soñando cuando se enfermó! Donde supiera que en realidad era yo la que estaba ahí…-_

-Traté de conquistarte pero no me hacías caso, eso me frustró más, no podía comprender como una chica me rechazaba, llegué a enfadarme conmigo mismo y a confundir mis sentimientos por tu hermano, pero al final todo se aclaró y ya no me queda ninguna duda de lo que siento.

_-¿Qué rayos? Confundir los sentimientos hacia Kyoji quiere decir que ¿llegó a pensar que se estaba volviendo gay? Oh por Dios, las cosas se me salieron de las manos, no puede creerlo, ¿hice dudar a Tsuruga san de su hombría? ¡maldición! soy una persona mala, ¿cómo pude hacerle eso?, es como una broma de mal gusto, esa nunca fue mi intención, de verdad lo siento._

Ren notó el cambio brusco en la expresión de ella, quizá se había pasado con su comentario respecto a Kyoji.

_-Eres un idiota Ren, no debiste decir eso, ¡ahora ella va a pensar que no eres del todo hombre!_

El silencio incómodo salió a protagonizar la escena pero el crujido de una barriga atrajo la atención de ambos.

-¿vamos a comer?- preguntó él al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano.

-buena idea- sonrió al sentir la calidez de su mano encajando perfectamente con la suya.

Luego de unos minutos salieron del bosque y caminaron regreso al hotel pero en el trayecto había un puesto de comida marina al lado del puerto.

-¡últimos cupos! Viva una experiencia única a través del mar, yate con piso de vidrio, los mejores cocteles y música típica de la región- gritaba un señor por el megáfono atrayendo clientes hacia su lujoso barco, muchas personas ya estaban listas para el viaje y algunas parejas y familias corrían para alcanzar el cupo.

-vaya, sería genial- comentó en voz baja observando atentamente la decoración folclórica del barco.

_-¡Te diría que fuéramos ya! pero lamentablemente no puedo, de verdad lo siento. _

5 minutos después el barco zarpó, había mucha gente alrededor del puerto esperando almorzar en el restaurante especializado en Teppanyaki (2) situado al aire libre, todos estaban viendo las asombrosas maniobras de los chefs preparando los alimentos, los extranjeros eran los más anonadados pues el malabarismo con los utensilios era impresionante nunca habían visto a un chef arrojando un huevo al aire y esparciéndolo con un cuchillo ni aventar y arrojar pedazos de camarón aplanado en la boca de los comensales.

-tomen asiento, no se arrepentirán de probar nuestra deliciosa comida –una de las meseras se acercó a ellos y los guió hasta una mesa playera muy próxima al mar, era de las pocas libres…

Pidieron la especialidad de la casa, consistente en Teppanyaki de mariscos sazonados con salsa soja.

_-Vaya, Ren ha estado muy extraño desde que nos sentamos, mira de reojo al mar y puedo asegurar que su cara se puso más pálida _– ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí… si-fingió volteando su cara hacia otra dirección que no fuera de color azul.

-pero casi no has comido.

-no tengo hambre- sonrió tratando de decirle que no se preocupara.

Kyoko terminó de comer y él no tocó más de la mitad de su plato.

-¡MAAAAAAA MAAAAAAA es mi globo!- escucharon el grito de una niña en medio de sollozos.

Kyoko giró su cabeza y vio un bonito globo de helio pasando por detrás suyo, en dirección al mar, trató de agarrarlo pero no alcanzó, así que se paró de la silla para intentarlo de nuevo.

-¡Detente Rimi chan!- una voz femenina gritó entre la multitud.

-¡NO te vayas! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! - la niña corría con desesperación para alcanzar su globo y no le importó mojarse y entrar al mar para alcanzarlo.

-¡Ayúdenme, sólo tiene cuatro años!- una señora de edad venía corriendo agitadamente detrás de la pequeña pero lamentablemente no pudo detenerla.

-¡Se va a ahogar!- Kyoko reaccionó rápidamente y le importó un pito mojar su ropa con tal de salvar a la pequeña que agitaba sus brazos tratando de salir del agua.

En cuestión de segundos sacó a la niña del agua y la cargó de regreso, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que dejara de llorar –tranquila pequeña, te compraré un nuevo globo- la consoló con voz tierna.

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y la abuela de la niña lloró mientras le entregaban a su nietecita. –muchas gracias joven, mi Dios se lo pague.

-obaaaaa chan, obaaaaaaa chan (3), mi globo, ¡quiero mi globo!- lloraba sin ser consciente de que estuvo a punto de ahogarse por un pedazo de goma inflada con gas.

-no llores, todo va a salir bien…toma- Ren apareció de la nada con un ramillete de seis globos de relucientes colores.

-oh por Dios, muchas gracias –contestó emocionada la abuela de la niña- mi dios los tenga en su gloria. –Miró a su nieta, ahora sonriente -di gracias, Rimi chan, dale las gracias.

-gracias, onii chan, onee chan (4)- la sonrisa del rostro infantil no tenía precio.

Ren y Kyoko se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente. Él se acercó para abrazarla y le susurró al oído –eres mi heroína.

-no es para tanto- se sonrojó un poco avergonzada.

* * *

Después del incidente fueron a una tienda de ropa cercana ya que Kyoko no quería regresar al hotel (pues no tenía más ropa de mujer aparte del vestido de ayer y la muda mojada)

Kyoko compró un par de vestidos y por más que Ren insistió en pagárselos no lo dejó. Cuando salieron de la tienda se sentaron en la arena a charlar mientras compartían un rico helado.

-oye, Ren, hoy te noté extraño, parecías asustado de algo, pero no entiendo de qué.

-disculpa, no volverá a suceder.

-no me importa si sucede de nuevo, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que te aflige y buscar la manera de ayudarte.

-lamentablemente mi problema no tiene solución.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-ha sido así desde hace 22 años

-¿Qué?- _tanto tiempo-_ ¿Pero alguna vez lo intentaste?

-no, es en vano.

-por Dios, Ren, no puedes asegurarlo si nunca lo has intentado.

-créeme, así es.

Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente –créeme, así no es-le sonrió y tímidamente le dio un beso en el pómulo izquierdo- este no es el Ren que conozco, siempre estás con tu sonrisa despampanante o con tus aires ego centristas, quizás no la estás pasando bien –sonrió amargamente.

-claro que no es eso, Kyoko, hoy ha sido un día maravilloso porque estoy a tu lado… es sólo qué, el lugar en sí me pone melancólico.

-¿porqué? ¿Viviste una mala experiencia en esta playa?

-no exactamente…pero… perdí a mis seres más queridos en un lugar así.

-¿Qué? ¿A quiénes?- _los seres más queridos de una persona generalmente son…_

Ren tragó pesado, jamás había revelado su verdadera historia, nunca había tenido la necesidad de contar su más grande secreto… pero ahora… estaba junto a ella, sentía que podía ser totalmente sincero.

Exhaló por medio de un gran suspiro cargado de tristeza -a mis padres.

**Continuará**

* * *

Notas:

anti H: jajaja pues anti hentai (contra perversiones)

Teppanyaki: es un tipo de platillo de comida japonesa que utiliza una plancha de acero para cocinar los alimentos.

Obaa chan: abuelita

onii chan, onee chan: literalmente hermanito, hermanita. En Japón los niños suelen llamar así a sus mayores (jóvenes) así no haya relación sanguínea.

**Bueno, a las que me preguntaron el problema del apellido de Ren aquí está la respuesta (su explicación detallada estará en el próximo) **

**Ahh también quiero escribir un lemon para el 21, por eso es que estoy tan demorada, el capítulo ya tiene 14 páginas y ni siquiera he empezado la parte crucial, ahh y ni modo de partirlo porque Annie chan 94 me mata! (y creo que ustedes también!)**

**okas, me voy. Adiosito! Que estén muy bien!**

* * *

**Joelise: **hola, me pareció graciosa la explicación del ejote, la verdad tampoco sé como se le dice acá en colombia, jeje gracias por estar aquí, cada día aprendo más de ustedes!

(sin nombre) pero creo que eres **Alexwindfly:**: ahhh por qué no pusiste tu Nick?jeje hola, espero que si puedas leer la respuesta, jeje gracias por tu review, varias chicas supusieron que iba a llegar Hikaru! Ahh amiga aquí en colombia bochinche no es un momento de diversión, es una palabra despectiva para chisme o rumor, pues cuando se arma un bochinche es que han inventado alguna historia (aunque aveces puede ser verdad) que vieron a alguien siendo infiel, es como un chisme cruel! Por eso me tomé tu opinión de manera diferente, jejej pero no hay problema, auqí estamos para aprender aspectos culturales de nuestros países también. Vale, te veo luego, para la próxima pon tu Nick! Jejejje

**Julis:** hola amiga, lo más curioso es que si me llegaron las vacaciones, pero no son por un buen motive, mi universidad entró en paro nacional, así que no sé cuando vuelva a la u, sin embargo tengo trabajos y debo estudiar en casa. Jajaj me divirtió mucho la suposición y gracias por la idea de que ella lo llamara en sueños, jeje gracias a mi, nos vemos pronto (por cierto, waaleej te estaba buscando, eres tú la misma que comentó su fic?)

**nickita021:** hola amiga, debido a una sorpresa amplié el plazo para enviar la chibi hasta diciembre, espero que sí la puedas enviar. Gracias por seguir leyéndome, te mando muchos besos y abrazos! Bye! Nicole!

**Mysolcita:** waaa muchas gracias por tu review, me conmovió eso de la súper autora, jjeje ustedes son tan lindas! Por eso las quiero tanto, a todos mis lectores! Jeje sipi, se´ria muy drástico que Ren se enterara porque le bajó los calzones a kyoji, ajjaja por eso decidí no hacerlo así, garcias por comentar, besos y abrazos desde colombia!

**By Sakuraliz 21/oct/11**


	21. Chapter 21

**Liz sale al escenario con un equipo protector, parecido al de los jugadores de rugby, se asoma temerosamente porque sabe que la van a matar…**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIS! ¿Cómo van? Cada vez acercándonos más al final de esta historia (de la cual ni siquiera sé cuál va a ser el final xD)**

**Recuerdan que les dije en el 20 que en este habría lemon? Resulta que salió muy muy largo, si juntaba este capi con el otro serían 35 páginas y habría que esperar mucho para publicarlo, entonces lo sometí a votación en el grupo y ganó la opción de que lo partiera. (NO ME MATEN; PLEASE!)**

**AHHH y pues decidí subirlo hoy porque es el cumple de Waaleej y quería dedicarle mi capi! Feliz feliz cumple Ale chan! (estoy esperando ansiosa el regalo que alguien te va a dar… Jejeje va a estar súper!)**

**Ahh chicos, con respecto al capi! Recordemos que el contexto es Japón así que las dos canciones ("yo no soy mujeriego", parodia de "Womanizer" y "Baja la guardia" de Santiago Cruz) se suponen que tienen versión en japonés.**

**Ahh y estas canciones tienen pequeñas modificaciones en las letras.**

**Las otras dos canciones que se mencionan (cuando están bailando) sí están en el idioma original (español), pues el instructor de baile es extranjero y puso todo tipo de música.**

**Bueno, ¡a leer se dijo! jejeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Ren tragó pesado, jamás había revelado su verdadera historia, nunca había tenido la necesidad de contar su más grande secreto… pero ahora… estaba junto a ella, sentía que podía ser totalmente sincero.

-a mis padres.- bajó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el suelo.

-¿qué?, pero Kuu san y…

-ellos son mis padres adoptivos.

-¿cómo así?-abrió los ojos como platos- pero si todo el mundo piensa que son tus verdaderos padres.

-para mí es como si lo fueran, aunque en realidad mamá es mi tía y papá, pues… el esposo de mi tía.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Esa es la razón de que no tengas el apellido Hizuri?-siempre había tenido esa pregunta.

-exacto, aunque la mayoría de la gente cree que es porque decidí usar Tsuruga como apellido principal ya que es el de mi madre.

-ohh ya veo-parpadeó repetidamente tratando de asimilar la noticia- pero entonces ¿qué pasó con tus verdaderos padres?

-ellos murieron, fue en su cuarto aniversario de bodas… -le dolió pasar saliva por su garganta, el nudo que tenía era demasiado fuerte, no había hablado de ese tema desde que conoció la verdadera historia, alrededor de 15 años atrás- Fuimos de vacaciones en un crucero alrededor de Europa pero una fuerte ola chocó contra el barco alterando el funcionamiento de los motores, la falla causó un corto circuito y la cabina principal se incendió.- torció la mandíbula en una mueca llena de dolor- Yo no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido, era muy pequeño pero algo en mí quedó de aquella tragedia, al estar cerca del mar me mareo y le tengo pavor a las profundidades, navegar en barco o cosas que se trasporten vía acuática.

Bajó el rostro y también se aclaró la garganta_.-_Ahora entiendo tu temor- comentó tan suave como un susurro, aunque no le estaba viendo el rostro a Ren podía imaginar perfectamente su carita afligida- perdóname por haberte hecho comer cerca del mar- se sintió muy mal, él le había dado pistas de su temor todo el tiempo y ella no lo había captado e incluso le había insinuado muchos planes que tenían que ver con el mar.

-no te preocupes, otras veces me ha tocado peor- obligó a sus labios a curvarse en una sonrisa.

-yo… yo te ayudaré a superar tus miedos, te lo prometo.- le acarició el hombro, no sabía qué más hacer para darle su apoyo.

Él sonrió, ahora sí sinceramente –va a ser algo difícil pero, gracias.

Lo tomó de ambas manos y preguntó-entonces ¿cómo sabes lo que sucedió ese día?

-Eso fue lo que me contó Kuu, en palabras de la señora que me recibió en sus brazos: el accidente ocurrió en la noche, en medio del mar, nadie se esperaba que el clima diera un cambio tan brusco, era como si el mar quisiera tragarse el barco y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, había agua por todas partes, la alarma sonó y trataron de salir de la habitación pero no había escapatoria segura, el señor Tsuruga ayudó a su esposa y a su hijo a huir pero él no pudo salvarse , nadie sabe exactamente como murió. La señora montó a su hijo en su espalda para evitar que se ahogara y nadó hasta llegar a donde encontraban los botes de emergencia. -la temperatura de su cuerpo bajó y sus pupilas se dilataron- Ahí me entregó a su bebé y yo lo puse a salvo en el bote salvavidas pero cuando le di la mano para ayudarla a ella, el mar volvió a gemir y se la llevó consigo, el barco se volteó y no hubieron más sobrevivientes -La mirada de pánico de Ren la asustó, se acercó a él hasta que lo ciñó en un abrazo, quería consolarlo, se le partió el corazón al verlo tan afligido.

-todo se vuelve oscuro, no puedo respirar, no siento mi cuerpo, no siento las manos de mamá.- tembló cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. –He tenido esa pesadilla desde que tengo conciencia.-gimoteó sobre el oído de Kyoko.

-Ren- le dio un beso en la mejilla y por poco lo asfixia con su abrazo, quería decirle que ahí estaba, que podía confiar en ella. –llora si quieres, desahógate, siempre estaré aquí para escucharte.

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio pero luego volvió a hablar con una voz poco audible

-me enteré de esto cuando tenía 10 años, luego de la muerte de mi abuela cuando escuché por accidente a una amiga de mamá diciéndole a mis padres que yo era un mal augurio, que primero se habían muerto mis verdaderos padres y ahora la mamá de su esposo, quien era la que pasaba el mayor tiempo conmigo.

-¿entonces tu no sabías que eras adoptado?- abrió los ojos asombrada, eso hacía la historia aún más dolorosa.

-No, Kuu y Julie me criaron como su hijo, pero cometieron un grave error al tratar de cambiar mi identidad- cerró los ojos tratando de recordar con claridad el pasado- ellos eran una pareja normal hasta que mi tía quedó embarazada –tosió al llamar a su madre tía, pocas veces le había tocado utilizarlo.- todos esperaban con ansias al nuevo bebé, incluso mis verdaderos padres pues en ese entonces yo no existía y cuando supieron que iba a ser niño pensaron en el nombre y decidieron ponerle Kuon, Kuon Hizuri… Pero cuando se acercaba la fecha de su nacimiento empezaron a haber complicaciones y mi tía abortó, fue muy doloroso para la familia sobre todo porque mamá quedó infértil.

-Oh mi Dios ¡qué trágico!- de inmediato le dieron ganas de llorar sobre todo porque la voz de Ren sonaba en medio de temblores. Le estaba desgarrando el alma verlo así, saber su historia y lo peor de todo: haberse ganado su confianza a punta de engaños y mentiras absurdas.

-si… al poco tiempo nací yo y Kuu y Julie me vieron como el hijo que nunca pudieron tener, incluso mamá me llamaba Kuon, no Ren. Ellos me cuidaban siempre que mis padres no podían, que era la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando ocurrió el accidente ellos se hicieron responsables de mí y me criaron como un hijo, sin embargo mamá no estaba bien psicológicamente pues había perdido a su hijo y a su único hermano así que se aferraba a mí como si yo fuera Kuon, y mi padre, por no hacerle más daño a mamá permitió que ella siguiera con su propio engaño.

Soltó un amplio suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kyoko, sintiéndose poco a poco reconfortado con su abrazo-así que yo creía que me llamaba Kuon y que era el verdadero hijo de Kuu y Julie, hasta que me enteré de la verdad y mi pequeño mundo perfecto se derrumbó.

-pero… ¿cómo te llamaban en la escuela y el resto de tus familiares?- no había dejado de abrazarlo en ningún momento.

-Kuon Hizuri, a petición de mamá me registraron con ese nombre y pues la poca familia que tenemos sabía de la situación y decidieron llamarme igual.

-¿entonces tú te cambiaste a Ren Tsuruga cuando te enteraste de la verdad?

-sí, ese es mi verdadero nombre según el acta de nacimiento, papá no tuvo ninguna objeción pero mamá estaba supremamente triste de que yo prefiriera llamarme así, por eso conservé el apellido Hizuri y así nadie dudaría que ellos eran mis padres pues mamá es Julie Tsuruga, papá es Kuu Hizuri y yo Ren Tsuruga Hizuri.

-¿y por qué preferiste Ren?

-Porque es el nombre de mi verdadero padre.- concluyó y levantó lentamente su rostro del hombro de ella, se extrañó muchísimo al ver la expresión de dolor en la mirada de Kyoko. – ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella gimoteó y su voz salió entrecortada al ver los ojos acuosos de Ren- me duele mucho verte así, jamás imaginé que la historia de tu origen fuera tan triste… y yo que me quejaba por el hecho de que mis padres me hubieran abandonado.- dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, nunca había sido buena reprimiéndolas.

-por favor no llores- pasó sus pulgares por los párpados de la chica y acercó su rostro hasta rozar sus labios.- lamento haberte hecho entristecer, ambos hemos tenido una infancia difícil pero ahora estamos juntos y podemos hablar de las cosas que nos afligen y ayudarnos mutuamente. –la besó con suavidad, quería transmitirle su cariño, todo ese amor que había estado reservado para su chica especial, la única que le había hecho recordar su pasado y había llorado junto a él- Te amo, Kyoko.

Rompió abruptamente el beso al escuchar esas palabras, era la primera vez que un chico le decía que la amaba, el bastardo de Shotaro nunca pasó de un te quiero mientras ella tontamente siempre le recordó que lo amaba. Había sido tan estúpida, cómo había pronunciado esas palabras tan deliberadamente ante un ser como la Shoracha, lo que ahora estaba sintiendo era mucho más fuerte, más intenso, más dulce, y a la vez más… doloroso.

-yo también…- se impulsó hacia él y le atrapó los labios en un beso lleno de fervor, uno que nunca antes había dado.- yo también te amo, Ren.

Él había escuchado muchas veces esas dos peculiares palabras pero jamás las había sentido sinceras, es más, él nunca les había encontrado sentido por eso hasta el día de hoy no las había dicho.

Cayeron juntos en la arena y se besaron con extrema pasión y dulzura, no les importó que estuvieran en una playa pública a pleno sol de las 3 de la tarde.

-El amor de dos almas gemelas no tiene cohibiciones.

La voz femenina llamó la atención de Ren y Kyoko, se separaron muy sonrojados y voltearon a mirar a la mujer recién llegada.

Era una señora de mediana edad, vestía un traje color azul metálico degradado y tenía perlas tanto en su cuello como en sus muñecas, portaba aretes largos y una pañoleta a juego con el vestido, parecía una gitana.

-dos almas que después de varios años se vuelven a encontrar.

-disculpe, ¿usted quién es?- preguntó Ren educadamente.

-aunque surjan dificultades, mentiras de por medio, odios y rencores, lograrán al final salir victoriosos. –la mujer terminó su sutil monólogo con una sonrisa.

-¡Madame Quimer! Su local ya está listo y los clientes quieren verla.- un joven se acercó gritando y la señora sin decir nada más caminó hacia donde su secretario le señalaba.

-chicos, la fiesta va a comenzar, ¡todo el mundo está invitado!- el alegre acompañante de la gitana traía consigo unos collares de flores muy parecidos a los usados en Hawái, en las fiestas playeras.-uno para la dama y otro para el caballero- puso los arreglos florales en el cuello de cada uno.

Ren y Kyoko se miraron y parpadearon perplejos, el jovial muchacho recorrió los alrededores entregando los collares e invitando a los turistas a la fiesta.

La pareja había estado tan ensimismada en su charla que no se había percatado de que en los alrededores había mucha gente la cual se dirigía en esos momentos a las carpas colocadas a la orilla del mar.

-¿vamos? Creo que un momento de diversión no nos caería nada mal- Kyoko se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-vamos-sonrió y caminó junto a ella.

Era una fiesta con todas las de la ley, había un grupo de baile haciendo una exhibición, una tarima donde se presentaban los cantantes amateurs con su karaoke, una gitana con su puesto de leer la fortuna además de juegos de azar o de puntería, y por supuesto no podían faltar los puestos de comidas ambulantes.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó Ren mientras miraba divertido el grupo de danza, había un joven extranjero, de piel morena y de cuerpo musculoso parado en la mini tarima guiando al público.

-No, no soy buena bailando- _a duras penas puedo caminar sin tropezarme, no quiero volver a hacer el ridículo por un estúpido baile._

Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído-sinceramente, yo tampoco lo soy. No tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo es seguir al instructor, además mira bien a esa gente, ¿crees que les importa saber o no bailar? No ¿cierto? Sólo quieren divertirse…

No esperó la respuesta, la jaló sutilmente y entraron en la multitud de bailarines. Era una mezcla de todo tipo de música, bailaron hasta que se cansaron, que por cierto fue muy rápido pues ambos eran de clima frío y no estaban acostumbrados a hacer actividad física en pleno sol.

-jajaja no puedo creer que haya bailado el "Aserejé", ni siquiera sé que significa esa palabra- comentó Kyoko en medio de risas mientras fueron a buscar bebidas hidratantes.

- jajaja sí, nunca había bailado eso y por supuesto tampoco la tal "Macarena", ja, ja dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo… jajaja me quedó la canción rondando en mi cabeza- rió a carcajada limpia y disimuladamente le robó un pico a Kyoko.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente debido a la cantidad de personas que los estaban observando pues Ren era un imán para los ojos femeninos sin embargo estaba tan contenta, tan feliz de verlo reír y divertirse que decidió no prestarle demasiada atención a la opinión pública.

Se sentaron en unos banquitos playeros mientras reponían energías y observaban a las personas que estaban en el karaoke.

-offff está haciendo demasiado calor. Creo que ya es tiempo de broncearse.- Ren se quitó la camisilla dejando toda su parte superior al descubierto.

Kyoko se sonrojó pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambió cuando las chicas que estaban detrás de Ren pegaron tremendo grito al verlo solo en pantaloneta.

Ren volteó a mirar hacia atrás y cuando trajo de nuevo su rostro hacia Kyoko sonrió, siempre le había divertido la reacción que provocaba en las chicas.

-¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó un poco malhumorada por la espinita de celos que se le había incrustado en el pecho.

-jajaja ¿a poco no es gracioso?, te puedo asegurar que están cotilleando sobre mi apariencia.

Kyoko miró de reojo y precisamente estaban seis jovencitas chismorreando mientras observaban lascivamente a Ren. -No me parece gracioso.

-Vamos amor,- ni siquiera fue consciente de que la llamó amor, hoy se sentía tan diferente, como si fuera un nuevo Ren- no tienes por qué estar celosa.

-¡no estoy celosa!

-¿a no?- giró su rostro y levantó la mano en señal de saludo hacia las chicas.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿lo vieron amigas? Nos saludó, sí, de seguro la chica que lo acompaña es su hermana.

El murmullo era tan fuerte que ambos alcanzaron a escuchar, a Kyoko por poco se le brota la venita de la frente de la rabia que tenía hacia esas babosas que al menor segundo saltarían como sanguijuelas hacia Ren, ¡su Ren!

-jajaja mira la carita que pusiste, yo simplemente las saludé- comentó divertido, acababa de descubrir que le encantaba ver a Kyoko celosa.

-eres un maldito mujeriego- infló los cachetes, le sacó la lengua y agachó el rostro.

Ren soltó una carcajada al ver prácticamente la carita en forma chibi de su chica- ¿mujeriego? ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo mujeriego? No, no, no,- lo negó severamente y luego se le ocurrió una gran idea.- te demostraré que no soy un mujeriego, presta mucha atención. –se paró de inmediato y caminó hacia el técnico del karaoke para que le buscara la pista de la canción que quería.

Kyoko lo miró estupefacta ¿iba a cantar? ¿Qué clase de canción cantaría? ¿Su jefe cantando? Se lo había imaginado en tantas cosas pero nunca parado en una tarima haciendo karaoke.

La música introductoria comenzó, ella reconoció la canción pues era muy conocedora de pop y rock en inglés. _Un momento, va a cantar ¿"Womanizer" de _Britney Spears_?_

_¡Pero si esa canción describe que es un mujeriego! ¿En qué diablos está pensando?_

Se extrañó hartísimo cuando él la empezó a cantar en japonés

_Quiero estar, junto a una mujer bonita_

_Que me dé, su amor en todas nuestras citas_

_Soy el indicado para llevarte al cielo y hacerte gozar_

_Hacerte gozar ¡baby!_

_Mírame, soy un maestro noche y día_

_Ven amor, te enseñaré lo que me pidas_

_**Me untaré de chocolate si es lo que tú quieres…**_

_Te complaceré… te complaceré baby_

_¿Mujeriego? Muje, ¿Mujeriego? ¿Yo?_

_Mujeriego ¡No! ¡Mujeriego!_

_**¡No soy! Mujeriego**__ ¡baby!_

_¿YO? ¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¡No!_

_¿YO? ¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¡No!_

_Mujeriego Mujeriego_

_Mujeriego Mujeriego_

_Oh por dios, ¿está improvisando la letra? Hasta donde yo sé esa canción no tiene versión en japonés, además no dice nada de lo que Ren está cantando._

_No intentes evitar lo nuestro tiene que pasar_

_Este doctor te va a curar con sus caricias consolar_

_Yo, te digo baby, ¡yo!_

_Juntos nos vamos, ¡yo!_

_Hasta que el mundo, ¡yo!_

_Se extasíe_

_No intentes evitar lo nuestro se va consumar_

_Lentamente al sol lunar dentro de algún lugar_

_Yo estoy demente ¡yo!_

_Soy muy consciente ¡yo!_

_Tan solo quiero ¡yo!_

_Complacerte_

_De verdad que si estás loco, Ren… Ja, ja, ja, ja OMG ¿qué no sabía bailar? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que mueva el cuerpo perfectamente al ritmo de la música? _

La baba de las demás chicas que lo observaban ya casi llegaba al suelo, era un completo deleite ver a ese a hombre apuesto moviéndose, cantando con su voz sensual y con una delicada capa de sudor recorriéndole su marcado abdomen.

_Nena tu, mereces un chico elegante_

_¡Un gladiador! Un caballero impresionante_

_Que sepa valorar cada momento que tú das_

_Con fidelidad, eterno amor ¡baby!_

_Con pasión, el primer beso voy a darte_

_**Te afectará, como princesa en cuento de hadas**_

_**Soy el protagonista de tus sueños bizarristas**_

_**Con los que a oscuras fantaseas ¡baby!**_

_¿Cómo supo que me sentí como una princesa cuando nos dimos el primer beso? Peor aún, ¿cómo diablos supo lo de mis fantasías nocturnas?_

_¿Mujeriego? Muje, ¿Mujeriego? ¿Yo?_

_Mujeriego ¡No! ¡Mujeriego!_

_**¡No soy! Mujeriego**__ ¡baby!_

_¿YO? ¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¡No!_

_¿YO? ¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¡No!_

_Mujeriego Mujeriego_

_Mujeriego Mujeriego_

Ren le sonrió desde la tarima y le picó un ojo. El 90% de las mujeres que lo vieron se sonrojaron y no era para menos, vestía sólo una pantaloneta hasta las rodillas de color negro y unas sandalias playeras.

-¿te gustó?- preguntó con vos traviesa mientras le acariciaba el rostro a la cara de tomate de Kyoko.

Tosió para tener la excusa de girar el rostro, sentía un bochorno impresionante- cantas bien…

-¿qué? Te dediqué unas palabras y sólo recibo de vuelta un cantas bien- comentó en tono juguetón era consciente de lo avergonzada que estaba.

-por Dios, ¿qué le pasa a esa chica? Yo me le hubiera tirado en brazos después de semejante espectáculo- comentó una de sus nuevas fans.

-si fuera ella le dedicaría una canción como agradecimiento, uichh ¿por qué los hombres siempre tienen que escoger a la chica equivocada?

_Ilusas, si quieren les prestó un micrófono y les llamo a la prensa para que publiquen las ganas que le tienen a Ren. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Ren, por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Por qué le tienes que gustar a todas?_

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó un poco preocupado por el cambio en la expresión.

-sí, ¡muy bien!- se levantó para abrazarlo. Escuchó el grito de decepción a sus costados. –gracias por la canción- tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos- mírame bien Ren, nunca, pero nunca olvides que te amo, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que eres el único chico que me importa y a quien más quiero- cerró los ojos y respiró profundo- aunque haya cometido muchos errores y no haya sido sincera, te pido que me des una oportunidad para amarte… escucha atentamente –dejó que sus manos resbalaran por su rostro y caminó hacia la tarima.

Ren frunció el entrecejo y la miró mientras tomaba el micrófono. _¿Qué quiso decir? Pensé que todo era perfecto cuando me dijo te amo, eso era lo único que quería escuchar._

Decidió dedicarle una canción para anticiparle sus disculpas, pronto tendría que decirlas y hasta implorar perdón, era mejor ir preparando el terreno para que fuera menos doloroso.

_**Si es preciso te recuerdo que no fue mi intención,**_

_**No haría nada para lastimarte,**_

_Voy aprendiendo a amarte paso a paso,_

_Me equivoco porque a veces salto,_

_**Te digo... no fue mi intención**_

_No sé cuántas veces puedas repararte la ilusión,_

_Sé que te estás sintiendo muy herido_

_Nunca he sabido cómo hacer las cosas,_

_Entre amores y derrotas,_

_Conozco el nombre de tu dolor_

_Baja la guardia, traes hielo en la mirada,_

_Sé que fui yo quien tropezó..._

Ren estaba muy confundido, juraba que lo que iba a cantar iba a ser algo alegre, que resaltara el amor que sentía, no algo tan nostálgico y dramático como lo que estaba cantando.

_Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido_

_Ha sido el camino para estar contigo,_

_y si por éste error te me vas de la vida_

_firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida_

_Perdona corazón, no me eches a mi suerte,_

_para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte,_

_Regrésame la luz con la que me mirabas,_

_**dime que me perdonas...**_

_Si es preciso te recuerdo que no fue mi intención,_

_**fui presa de mis inseguridades**_

_es mi puñal el que se hunde en tu carne,_

_mi conciencia naufraga en tu sangre,_

_**te digo... no fue mi intención**_

_Baja la guardia, traes hielo en la mirada,_

_**sé que fui yo quien tropezó...**_

_¿Por qué está cantando eso? Esa canción no puede ser más triste, ¿qué la perdone? ¿Qué tengo que perdonarle?_

_Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido_

_ha sido el camino para estar contigo,_

_y si por éste error te me vas de la vida_

_firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida_

_Perdona corazón, no me eches a mi suerte,_

_para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte,_

_**regrésame la luz con la que me mirabas,**_

_**dime que me perdonas...**_

_¿De qué error habla?... yo jamás me alejaré de ella… ¿yo llorando? ¿Yo dejando de mirarle? ¿Que la perdone?_

_Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido_

_ha sido el camino para estar contigo,_

_y si por éste error te me vas de la vida_

_firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida_

_Perdona corazón, no me eches a mi suerte,_

_para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte,_

_regrésame la luz con la que me mirabas,_

_**dime que me perdonas...**_

_**Dime que me perdonas...**_

(La voz le tembló al decir la última frase y ya no fue capaz de detener las gotas de agua salada que se había acumulado bajo sus párpados)

**Dime que me perdonas...**

_Ella… ella está llorando ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué diablos cantó una canción tan dolorosa?... un momento, ¿para dónde va?_

Kyoko dejó el micrófono sobre una mesa y emprendió huída hacia donde no había gente.

_Perdóname Ren… soy tan estúpida…_

Ren salió detrás de ella, le costó bastante alcanzarla. -¡Kyoko!... ¡ESPERA!… ¡Kyoko!...

_Tengo que decirle la verdad, debo decírsela, él merece que yo sea sincera…_

Corrió hasta que pudo rozarle el hombro, ella se detuvo, pero no volteó a mirarlo.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! Soy una tonta- sus palabras salían acompañadas de sollozos.

-Kyoko, cálmate, no te entiendo.

-hoy fuiste tan sincero, me contaste lo de tus padres… en cambio yo… yo he sido…- el abrazo de Ren la hizo sentir aún más culpable.

-shhhh, tranquilízate un poco y luego hablas- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-tengo que decirte la verdad, es algo muy grave- lloró aún más fuerte.

-¿es algo doloroso?- el rostro de Kyoko era una respuesta clara.

-supremamente doloroso, me está desgarrando por dentro.-rompió de nuevo en llanto.

-¿puede afectar la relación entre nosotros?- preguntó sin poder fingir serenidad.

-sí, por eso es tan doloroso, es un grave error que cometí desde que nos conocimos, la verdad es que yo me hic…- Ren la giró y le selló los labios con un beso.

-sea lo que sea puede esperar, no quiero que nada arruine nuestro día, hoy sólo somos tú y yo, no importa lo demás. –la besó con más fuerza.

-ppppero Ren- trató de zafarse de su abrazo, se sentía la peor persona del planeta.- No soy quién crees- murmuró en medio del beso.

Se separó y la miró fijamente -¿Eres Kyoko Mogami?

Ella asintió con firmeza –sí, lo soy… pero…

-pero nada, hoy no importa nada más, en frente mío está Kyoko Mogami, con eso me basta y me sobra. –la abrazó con dulzura hasta que dejó de escuchar sus sollozos.

_Sólo un poco más, aguántalo un poco más, si le grito ahora que Kyoji soy yo misma definitivamente arruinaría nuestro día, sólo por hoy, sólo mantenlo en secreto hasta hoy-_Te quiero, Ren, nunca lo olvides- no tuvo otra opción que rendirse, después de todo ella tampoco quería arruinar su único día con él.

-Nunca lo olvidaré… te lo prometo- acarició la delgada cintura con sus manos y la miró con ternura, necesitaba cambiar de tema, hacerla olvidar de la causa de su llanto- sabes una cosa, a pesar de que dije que mi temor al mar no tiene remedio por primera vez… quisiera intentarlo, sé que te gustaría navegar sobre el mar o nadar en la playa y por mi culpa no lo hemos hecho, yo… quiero hacer hoy lo que tú quieras y si eso es…

-¿estás seguro Ren? Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo por un capricho mío… aunque es verdad que lo que más esperaba de este viaje era meterme al mar.- _hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago._

-entonces hagámoslo, sé que si estoy a tu lado me sentiré más seguro, además no quiero ser, por el resto de mi vida, un hombre tonto que no puede meterse al mar.

-que te quede claro, no eres ningún tonto- _bueno, yo te he llamado así, incluso idiota, estúpido, maldito, pedante, egocéntrico, vanagloriado… pero se siente diferente cuando eres tú quien lo dice_- vamos- se quitó sus sandalias y corrió hacia la orilla esperando a que la marea mojara sus pies.

-ohhhhhhhhhhh no imaginé que fuera tan rápido- caminó como un robot hacia la orilla, quedándose detrás de Kyoko e inconscientemente retrocedió cuando la marea ascendió.

-tranquilo, yo estoy aquí.- le tomó la mano y le indicó que se quitara las sandalias.

Él así lo hizo y se aferró del brazo femenino. –Kyoko, me siento mareado.- se sintió avergonzado.

Ella le acarició las mejillas y le sonrió –mírame a mí, no tienes que temer, es sólo agua. –se agachó y mojó su mano con el agua salada. –le mostró su mano a Ren y luego repitió su acción pero esta vez recogió un poco del líquido en su palma y se empinó para poder derramarlo sobre el cabello de él.

Tsuruga se estremeció por un instante pero luego ella lo tomó de ambas manos y lo invitó a caminar hacia el frente.

Dio un paso adelante pero luego frenó -espera- cerró los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para darle un beso –si hago esto no tendré miedo.

Kyoko recibió gustosa el beso y poco a poco fue retrocediendo, el agua ya había sobrepasado sus tobillos.

-está fría- murmuró mientras separaba sus labios de los de ella, la abrazó fuertemente y acunó su rostro contra su cuello- es demasiado grande- dijo con su mirada fija hacia la inmensidad del mar.

-sí, pero también es bonito, ¿no te parece?- sonrió y mientras lo abrazaba retrocedió un poco más.

-a decir verdad sí, se siente cierta tranquilidad… frescura.- relajó los brazos y los dejó caer a sus costados. –Gracias- murmuró.

-¿por qué?- lo miró afablemente.

-por ayudarme a mantenerme aquí, si no fueras tú la que está al frente mío habría salido corriendo.- se agachó para rozar con sus manos el agua.- siempre en los viajes escolares inventaba alguna excusa para no ir o si iba me hacía pasar por enfermo.

Ella se agachó para quedar a su altura- debió haber sido difícil- acunó sus manos para recoger agua y lavarse la cara- ¡ahhh! -exhaló complacida- está deliciosa.

Ren mojó sus manos y las sacudió frente a Kyoko

-¡oye!- pegó un brinco cuando las gotitas de agua fría le cayeron por el rostro y por su cuello.

-dijiste que estaba deliciosa- rió al verla sorprendida.

-pues sí, pruébala tú- con sus palmas le salpicó bastante agua a Ren.

Él no se quedó atrás y empezó a chapotear con sus manos –tramposa, yo sólo te eché unas gotitas y tú me emparamaste.

-¡detente!... basta ya Ren, no tengo más ropa- imploró sin dejar de salpicarlo.

-para, tú primero- ella seguía echándole agua.

-pero, tú estás en pantaloneta, no es justo- lo empujó disimuladamente.

-¡oye!- un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando el agua fría le llegó hasta la cintura.

Kyoko notó su incomodidad y le tendió una mano para que se levantara- tregua.

Ren jaló la mano que ella le ofrecía y la hizo caer arrodillada en la arena- no hasta que estemos a mano, además tú tienes un vestido de repuesto- rió juguetonamente al verla emparamada de la cintura para abajo.

-RENNNNNNNNNNN- le gritó de inmediato- me las vas a pagar. –empezó a salpicarle agua con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo dejó completamente empapado

Él se defendió por unos segundos hasta que pudo tomarla de las manos para frenarla –jajaja ya, tranquila, vamos a comprar ropa, ya me está dando frío.

-jajaja vale- se levantó primero y luego lo ayudó.

Salieron del mar sin dejar de reírse y caminaron hacia la tienda más cercana.

* * *

Kyoko sólo compró ropa interior pues tenía el otro vestido en la bolsa. Pidió prestado el baño y se cambió.

Ren compró una camisa playera, unos bóxer y una pantaloneta. Cuando se dirigía hacia el vestier pasó por la sesión de trajes de baños femeninos, no pudo controlar su imaginación y vio en su mente a Kyoko vestida con algunos de ellos.

_Simplemente hermosa… me pregunto si ese le quedará…_

-señor, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- le preguntó interesada la joven que ayudaba en el local.

-sí- miró a la muchacha de pies a cabeza- _la contextura física de esa chica es similar a la de Kyoko. –¿_cuál es tu talla?

La joven se sonrojó de inmediato y tímidamente respondió –M- miró de reojo un bikini blanco con rayas azules oscuras.

-bien, entonces dame ese-señaló el que al chica observaba. Y también esos otros dos en la misma talla.- eran dos bikinis, uno borgoña con flores blancas y el otro era totalmente negro.

-sí señor- escogió los tres vestidos y fue con Tsuruga a la caja para cancelarlos. Él pagó su ropa también y luego fue a cambiarse, no sin antes dejarle a la chica una gran propina por su ayuda. Cuando estaba en el cambiador aprovechó y llamó a su mejor amigo para preparar una sorpresa.

**continuará**

**Hola de nuevo, no me voy a ir sin antes agradecerles a G-Dragon sama (G-chan) quien fue la que publicó "yo no soy mujeriego" en el grupo diciendo que la canción le salía a mi Ren, y también a Annie chan quien fue la que me mostró la otra canción (y también a Ani san por proponerme varias) Muchas gracias chicas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi a pesar de que no tuvo el lemon, en el próximo se los recompensaré! Prometido *liz levanta el pulgar***

* * *

**Kariramos:** hi kari, sí te entiendo, yo aveces también dejo que se acumulen capis, sobre todo cuando el autor sue capis muy corticos que sé que si leo me voy a quedar con ansias. Jejej gracias tomodachi por estar aquí, te mando un abrazo megagigante.

**orquideazul8838:**jeje muchas gracias por tu review, sinceramente no sé si he hecho llorar a alguien con lo que escribo, aún me falta para describir la tristeza, ahh y pues depende de la persona, yo por ejemplo nunca he llorado con los libros pero sí con las películas. Jejej todo el mundo es diferente, ohh ya se me me fue la bola, ajjaja mejor me despido, byeeeeeeeeeeee

**Neko:** gracias gatita por tu apoyo! Ejjeje siempre qu eme escribes te imagino diciendo NYAAAAAAA. Jeje XD

**Julis:** hola julis! Ve, siempre sos fiel dejando reviews y tenía una pregunta, no has pensado en crear tu cuenta? Es más práctico sobre todo para las personas que quieren responderte! Ahh ami, gracias por tu review, y que genial que tu uni no entró en paro!

_**By Sakuraliz 8/11/11**_


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Disculpen la tardanza con mis capis, hace rato que perdí el ritmo de actualización sin embargo no me olvido de ustedes y trato de no tardarme tanto (más de un mes) sin actualizar.**

**Este capi está subido de tono, hay Lemon… y yo diría que es un hermoso preludio para la tormenta XD**

**Abajo les dejé dos links, recuerden quitar los espacios.**

**Sin más, vamos a leer…**

**Capítulo 22**

Kyoko salió primero pero no vio por ningún lado a Ren así que se sentó en unas banquitas a esperarlo. Minutos después él salió y traía una bolsa consigo, ella dedujo que ahí llevaba la ropa mojada.

-¿Vamos?

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Ren le pareció bastante sospechosa.

-¿a dónde?- ella enarcó las cejas ante la mirada extraña del chico.

-al puerto, hay alguien que nos está esperando.

-¿quién?-preguntó dudosa ante tanto entusiasmo.

-vamos, luego te explico.- la tomó de la mano y salieron de la tienda.-sé que esto te va a gustar.

Kyoko simplemente se dejó llevar, le encantaba ver a Ren tan contento. –cierra los ojos y espérame aquí.

Ella le hizo parcialmente caso pues cuando lo sintió alejarse abrió disimuladamente un ojo y pudo observar como Ren se acercaba a un hombre de mediana edad que vestía un traje de impecable blancura, con rayas azules en las hombreras y en el elegante gorro.

_-¿Para qué le da tanto dinero a ese señor?- _ Vio como Ren sacó su billetera y puso un morro de billetes en la mano del marinero.

-listo- puso sus manos en los hombros de ella- sólo es cuestión de esperar, llega a las 7.

-¿qué?, dime de qué se trata, por favor- imploró con vos mimosa, se moría de la curiosidad.

-jeje es algo que te va a gustar y espero que a mí también-sonrió nerviosamente, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había montado en una embarcación, pero hoy decidió hacerlo pues hacía unas horas había tocado el mar y lo había logrado gracias a ella. Sabía que si estaba a su lado no iba a tener miedo y decidió aprovechar la oferta de su amigo Yashiro, quien apenas escuchó que Ren iba para Hokkaido le recomendó uno de los mejores paseos que se podían hacer alrededor de la Isla. Claro que él apenas escuchó la propuesta la rechazó e incluso botó la tarjeta de información, por eso en esa tarde había tenido que llamarlo y tuvo que cortar la conversación debido a los exigentes detalles que le pedía su amigo con fervor: ¿por qué decidiste ir? ¿Tienes una cita? ¿Con quién vas? ¿Es esa chica misteriosa, a la que le compraste los regalos? ¡Por favor, Ren! ¡dímelo!... *piiiiiii piiiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiii*

Volvió a sonreír y agachó la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente. –ya casi es hora.

-está bien- suspiró al sentir la calidez se sus labios- pero Ren, la fiesta de inauguración es hoy.-comentó dubitativa, se suponía que era el acto más importante del viaje, donde Tsuruga Ren debía hacer presencia.

-eso ya no me importa, no voy a hacer ningún negocio con ese hotel así que no tengo por qué asistir.

-umm ya veo, pero esto… ¿no será perjudicial para Tokyo's Air?

-sólo al principio, pues cuando inauguran algo la gente paga mucho por ir a conocer, sin embargo este hotel tiene fallos de personal así que habrán malas referencias que luego se reflejarían en nuestra compañía así que, tarde o temprano, saldríamos perjudicados.

-sí, tienes razón- comentó en tono dulce. El celular de Kyoko sonó, arruinándole la atmosfera. –aló.

(-hola gatita, ¿me has extrañado? Yo a ti sí, y mucho, estoy esperando ansioso que me visites o si no iré por ti)

Ren notó la cara de pánico que puso la chica cuando escuchó la voz tras el auricular.

-¿cómo diablos conseguiste mi número?- le gritó enojada al demonio que la estaba llamando.

(-puedo conseguir todo lo que quiera de ti)

-¿quién es?- preguntó Ren con curiosidad.

-óyeme bien ¡estúpido alienígena demoníaco! no soy ni tu chica, ni tu gatita, ni tu presa, ni tu NADA, déjame en paz, pronto me iré de aquí y no volverás a verme así que no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de persuadirme.

-¡¿No me digas que es el imbécil de los Vie Ghoul?- captó el mensaje de inmediato: alienígena demoníaco era un apodo que le caía como anillo al dedo a Reino.

(Estás con él, qué poco orgullo tienes… ¿Apoco ya sabe que eres una chica que juega a ser chico?)

Kyoko se congeló, no quería que su momento con Ren se arruinara. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él le arrebató el teléfono. –escúchame bastardo, si quieres seguir gozando de absurda libertad es mejor que te mantengas alejado de lo contrario haré que te refundas en la cárcel. – colgó tras escuchar la estrepitosa risa de Reino.

Él le devolvió el teléfono y la abrazó-no te preocupes, no permitiré que ese tipo se te acerque, mañana cogeremos el primer avión que salga hacia Tokyo… Kyoji, tú y yo.

Puso cara de espanto al escuchar el nombre de su mentira, tragó pesado y desvió el rostro-ese tipo está loco- murmuró asustada, aunque no tanto por Reino.

-sin duda, pero tranquila, después de que nos vayamos no volveremos a verlo.

-eso espero- suspiró y cruzó los brazos por la cintura de Ren para sentir más su calidez.

*Algunos minutos después*

-señor, ¿es usted, Tsuruga Ren?- habló un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años, vestido de uniforme blanco, muy elegante.

Ren asintió levemente.

-ya está listo el yate, puede decirle a los pasajeros que vayan abordando.

-bien, sólo somos mi novia y yo- la tomó de la mano y dio un paso hacia adelante.

_¿Qué? ¡Me llamó su novia!, ¿novia? ¿NOVIA? ¿Escuché bien? O ¿es que la palabra yate me bloqueó el cerebro y malentendí lo que dijo? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Vamos a dar un paseo en yate?_

-ohhh- _alquiló todo el yate sólo para los dos, Dios mío, eso sí es tener dinero. –_Bueno entonces vamos, síganme por favor- el capitán caminó por la plataforma de madera hasta que llegó a la lujosa embarcación.

Kyoko llegó al lugar por pura inercia, ¿viajarían en yate? ¿Y en uno tan lujoso? Le costaba creerlo, en lo más costoso en que había navegado había sido en una lancha. Ahora entendía la cantidad de dinero que Ren le había entregado en la tarde.

¿Ren montaría después de todo lo que le había dicho sobre su temor al mar? Lo miró de reojo y notó nerviosismo en su sonrisa, además sentía un fuerte apretón de su mano sudorosa.

-señor, primero nuestra asistente le dará un recorrido por las instalaciones y le explicará cómo utilizar el controlador portátil –le entregó un IPAD y siguió caminando hacia la cabina de controles.

La chica percató un acento extranjero en el hablado de ese hombre y se dirigió a mirarlo: la piel caucásica y unos brillantes ojos azules delataban que no era para nada japonés.

– el personal de hoy consiste en la señorita Takeda quien va a ser su guía; Filippo y Gianni que son nuestros chefs de temporada, especializados en cocina italiana y yo soy Cowper Phipps – hizo una leve reverencia-estaré a cargo de la navegación, les deseo una feliz noche.

_¿Noche? ¿Vamos a pasar toda la noche aquí? _–Ren, vam…- no pudo terminar la frase porque una dulce voz femenina llegó a saludarlos.

La mujer, muy educadamente se presentó y los invitó a hacer el recorrido, primero les mostró los dormitorios, eran 4 en total, uno de ellos tenía una cama matrimonial y los otros tres tenían de a dos camarotes, cada uno con su baño propio. Los tendidos eran blancos y las paredes también, la decoración en general del yate era blanquecina y de colores claros lo que le daba una sensación de frescura y tranquilidad.

Luego pasaron a la cocina, que era pequeña pero muy acogedora, ahí conocieron a los dos chefs y estos les ofrecieron amablemente sus servicios. Había tres mesitas redondas, cada una con cuatro sillas, eran de color plata lo que le daba un toque de elegancia al lugar, además al fondo había un exhibidor de bebidas donde se encontraba una colección de vinos tintos.

-llegamos al final del primer piso- comentó la señorita Takeda- este es el cuarto de baño, como pueden ver, tiene un jacuzzi de tamaño promedio y si prefieren el lavado tradicional tenemos una regadera con aromaterapia que incluye cuatro aromas: eucalipto, pino, cítrico y menta.

_-Oh mi Dios, ¿eso existe? -_Su subconsciente le ordenó que cerrara la boca pues desde que había entrado al yate tenía una expresión muy notoria de asombro.-_ Mientras me este bañando me sentiría como en la selva o en el bosque, wow ya quiero probarlo._

Sintió el jalón de Ren en su mano cuando la mujer fue en dirección a las escaleras.

-Aquí tenemos un pequeño gimnasio, una pista de baile y una sala de audiovisuales.

Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos al ver la pantalla gigante en la pared, era como un mini cine pues hasta las sillas tenían donde poner las bebidas y eso no era todo, había una mesa de vidrio debajo del televisor donde se encontraba una colección de DVDs, una PS3 y un reproductor de DVD blue-ray 3D.

-tenemos las últimas novedades en películas y videojuegos, si algo de lo que quieren ver no se encuentra ahí pueden conseguirlo online. Me permite un momento, Tsuruga sama- le pidió con la mirada que le entregara el IPAD. Cuando ella lo tuvo en sus manos empezó a explicar- este es un controlador portátil de nuestro yate (1), miren- se acomodó de tal manera que la pareja pudiera ver lo que marcaba en la pantalla táctil. –Solo tienen que presionar el ícono de escritorio que quieran usar –Takeda presionó donde estaba la imagen del televisor y automáticamente este se encendió.

-es sorprendente- exhaló Kyoko emocionada.

-de igual manera funciona el cuarto de baño, los televisores de las recámaras, la cocina: pues si están haciendo alguna actividad y quieren ordenar algo, pueden escribirlo y en cuestión de minutos le llevaremos su pedido.

-vaya, es interesante- comentó sofisticadamente Ren, él estaba acostumbrado a esos lujos.

-cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden comunicarse con nosotros, esperamos que su estadía sea satisfactoria, gracias por su atención- se inclinó educadamente y luego de entregarle el IPAD a Ren se alejó.

-ummm bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?- preguntó contento al verla a ella tan asombrada.

-no sé, son tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar.- la cara de Kyoko era como la de un niño en Disneyland.

-te parece si comemos algo, me estoy muriendo del hambre.

-vale y podemos ver una película mientras.- le brillaban los ojos.

-me parece bien.- sonrió, sus expresiones le demostraban que le había gustado la sorpresa y a decir verdad a él también, incluso se había olvidado que no estaba sobre tierra.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá principal y en la pantalla táctil del IPAD marcaron el ícono de la cocina, había muchos platillos recomendados, sobre todo los italianos, así que decidieron pedir espagueti en salsa carbonara.

Luego de programar la orden, Ren cogió el catálogo de películas y empezó a nombrarlas.- detrás de las paredes, no le temas a la oscuridad, apariciones del más allá, el rey león en 3D, contando a mis ex…- se quedó pensativo- ¿has escuchado de alguna?

_-Ummm, el rey león ya me la vi, es un clásico de Disney…recuerdo que no paré de llorar cuando murió Mufasa _–sí, creo que son todas estadounidenses, las tres primeras parecen de terror, la del rey león es infantil, y la otra suena a comedia romántica. ¿A ti cuál te gustaría ver?

-la que tú escojas- _aunque sinceramente_ _no me apetecería ver una de terror… -_me habías dicho que te encantaban las comedias románticas.

_-Creo que a él no le gustaría de terror ni tampoco la infantil-_sí, veámonos contando a mis ex.

-suena divertida- comentó a medida que ponía el DVD.

Se sentaron a ver la película y a los pocos minutos llegó la comida, el chef Filippo acomodó dos mesitas de madera al frente de cada uno, les puso su respectivo individual y porta vasos y sirvió los dos platos de pasta humeante, el olor era delicioso.

-para beber les traje nuestra mejor cosecha de vino tinto- empezó a servir dos copas.

-disculpe, yo no bebo. Me podría traer un jugo natural- pidió amablemente la chica.

-por supuesto, señorita ¿algún sabor en especial?

-naranja, por favor.

-en un momento estaré aquí.- miró al joven pelinegro- caballero, ¿usted desea algo más?

-no, gracias. Así estoy bien.

El señor italiano se retiró haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿lo de no beber alcohol es de familia?

El comentario la tomó por sorpresa- ¿ah?

-Kyoji me dijo que su asimilación al alcohol era nula.

-jeje-sonrió nerviosamente- ahhh sí, a mí me pasa lo mismo.

-vaya, por algo son gemelos.

-… si…- murmuró tristemente, no quería seguir mintiendo. _Valor Kyoko, sólo un día más, ¡aguántalo!_

Luego de que llegó la bebida de Kyoko empezaron a comer y vieron tranquilamente la película.

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Oh por Dios, ¡El promedio de relaciones que tiene una mujer americana es de 10 hombres! PERO ¡Esa tipa se acostó con 20 hombres antes de los 30 años! ¿Cómo es posible? Bueno, al menos no es tan exagerado como los 312 con los que se acostó la señora Smith, me parece increíble que exista una mujer así, ummm Al fin y al cabo "contando a mis ex" y "el señor y la señora Smith" son películas hollywoodenses, eso significa exageraciones. Ummm ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuál será el promedio de las japonesas? (2)_

_-Umm Kyoko ha estado muy pensativa desde que se acabó la película, para mí fue una de esas comedias ligeras, la temática era un poco absurda: una mujer que por miedo a pasarse de 20 hombres decide buscar a sus ex novios para encontrar a su hombre ideal y al final este termina siendo su vecino, un obseso sexual. Al tipo de la película no le importa con cuántos ella se haya acostado pues él no es ningún santo, ya que no podía tener una cita sin llevarse a una mujer a la cama. Eso me lleva a pensar que… ¿Son importantes las relaciones del pasado? Para mí nunca lo han sido aunque me dolería saber que la chica que amo ha estado en brazos de muchos hombres, aunque sé que es muy machista de mi parte desear ser el único para ella mientras yo he estado con tantas._

Se miraron y como si estuvieran conectados vieron la cara de incertidumbre en el otro-¿en qué piensas?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-en nada importante, ¿y tú?- contestó Ren sonriéndole.

-nada- sonrió y con la mirada le dio a entender que era mejor que cambiaran de tema.

-¿quieres ir al jacuzzi?-_quiero verte con alguno de los vestidos de baño que te compré._

-sí… pero no tengo ropa de baño, es más, esto es lo único que tengo- señaló su vestido- no sé ni cómo voy a pasar la noche aquí_._

_-_pues nos bañamos desnudos, dormimos desnudos y así no ensuciamos la ropa- bromeó pícaramente.

El comentario la sacó de onda y puso automáticamente los ojos como platos, sintió sus mejillas hirviendo y prácticamente echó humo por las orejas– ¡eres un pervertido!

-ja, ja, ja era sólo una broma- le divertían muchísimo sus reacciones exageradas - el traje es lo de menos, aquí tengo tres- se paró del asiento para ir por la bolsa. Sacó el paquete de los bikinis y se lo pasó a ella.

-¿qué? ¿Me compraste ropa?- _pensaba que en esa bolsa estaba tu ropa mojada jamás imaginé que había algo para mí._

-sí, por favor acéptala.-le rogó con la mirada- No teníamos tiempo de ir al hotel por trajes de baño y tú dijiste que querías nadar, bueno, un jacuzzi no es igual al mar y prácticamente no se puede nadar pero aún así quería compartir esto contigo. Estoy tratando de superar mi miedo y gracias a ti lo estoy logrando, hoy por primera vez me metí al mar y estoy en algo que flota en las aguas, tu compañía hace que me olvide de todo, sólo quiero tenerte cerca porque así me siento seguro.

Lo miró tiernamente y luego abrió el paquete-Como si pudiera negarme después de tus palabras.- ¿_qué? ¡Son tres trajes!- _con uno hubiese bastado.-comentó seriamente.

-pero no sabía cuál te gustaría más, por eso te traje tres opciones, aunque si quieres mi sincera opinión te recomiendo el negro- le picó un ojo sensualmente y esto hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-veré cuál me queda mejor, espérame en la sala de baño.

-vamos y allá te cambias, si te los vas a medir todos quiero verte.

-¡no!

-¿por qué, no?

-es vergonzoso-_ nunca he usado bikini delante de un hombre, mis vestidos de baño siempre fueron enterizos y durante un largo tiempo sólo usaba los típicos azules de colegio._

-vamos Kyoko, hazlo por mí, te daré lo que quieras a cambio.

-¿en serio?

_-_sí, te doy mi palabra-puso carita de niño bueno y formó el símbolo de juramento con su mano derecha- ¡palabra de Boy Scout!

-¿fuiste Boy Scout?

-No, pero siempre había querido decir eso-alzó los hombros y soltó una risilla.

Rió por su expresión-júrame que cuando te diga lo que te iba a decir esta tarde vas a escuchar hasta la última palabra y tratarás de comprenderme.

Ren arqueó las cejas ante la larga petición pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla- te lo juro.

-bien- caminó en dirección hacia la sala de baño y se metió a uno de los pequeños cubículos para cambiarse.-_espero que cumplas tu promesa, necesito que me escuches._

Ren se quitó la camisa y la pantaloneta quedando sólo en unos bóxers licrados de color blanco. Se envolvió una toalla en su cintura y esperó sentado a que Kyoko saliera a "modelar" los trajes.

_Ummm veamos, el que más me gusta es el borgoña de flores blancas, me mediré ese primero. _

A los pocos minutos ella salió del pequeño cuarto. Le fue imposible no sonrojarse, Ren estaba sentado en un pequeño banco con sólo una toalla y la observaba detalladamente, sintió que él le hizo un profundo escrutinio con la mirada.

Ren tragó pesado al verla, se veía tan provocativa, con los colores del vestido se podía hacer una perfecta analogía de "Kyoko cubierta de fresas con crema", absolutamente encantadora. -_Dios, si estoy cerca de ella mientras usa eso no sería capaz de controlarme, tendría tantas ganas de tirármele encima, arrancárselo, bañarla en crema chantillí y comer fresas mientras la saboreo a ella. AHHH maldición ¿por qué mi mente es tan pervertida?"_

_-¿_qué… tal?-preguntó incomodada por la mirada penetrante de esos ojos oscuros.

-te ves hermosa… pero quiero ver los demás.- hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para que la voz no le temblara.

_-Vaya, ni siquiera se sonrojó al verme. Mi cuerpo es el de una chica normal, no tengo nada que resalte. Ahh mejor, así no correré peligro de que terminemos en algo diferente al baño _-ummm- _está bien… ahh yo no quería probarme más, este me queda a la medida y es muy bonito._

Se colocó el blanco con rayas azules

-¿y este?- se apoyó en la puerta del cambiador.

_-Ese me da la impresión de estar viendo a una marinerita, Kyoko es tan frágil y dulce, sólo le falta el sombrerito y sería una sexy marinera. WAAAA ¿por qué no la puedo ver con otros ojos? unos más apacibles y menos degenerados _–había una lucha mental en su cabeza_- Ahh la tercera es la vencida, no importa lo que pase, reprimiré mis deseos de tocarla y no fantasearé relacionando los trajes con algo erótico. –_muy linda, ahora sólo falta el negro.

Kyoko suspiró resignada, todo lo estaba haciendo por alzar sus posibilidades de que la perdonara, se sentía un poco más tranquila ahora que sabía que él la iba a escuchar y a tratar de comprender. Salió con el último traje, por alguna razón este lo sentía más apretado, seguramente era una talla reducida.

-¡STOP! NO PIENSES EN NADA Ren, sólo dile que ese es perfecto, te bañas un rato en el jacuzzi, te haces en el extremo opuesto, luego te vas a dormir, y mañana será un nuevo día. Ese es el plan ideal para que todo salga bien. –Sí, ese es perfecto- fijó sus ojos en el IPAD para que su mente se distrajera. –lo estoy programando. ¿Baño de burbujas o espuma?

-espuma- respondió sin dudar, así le daría menos vergüenza.

-vaya… también puedo manejar la opacidad de las luces, la música de ambientación e incluso el aroma.

-¿en serio?- se sorprendió mucho y avanzó para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. –wow es genial- vio como Ren marcaba las opciones. En cuestión de segundos la habitación quedó en penumbra, una dulce música instrumental empezó a sonar y un suave olor a canela inundó la habitación.

Ren quitó la vista del IPAD e inconscientemente sus ojos llegaron directo a ella quien estaba inclinada observando la pantalla. Tenía los brazos apoyados en las piernas y su pecho a la altura del rostro de él.

-¡sí! -Se paró de inmediato dándole la espalda- _maldición, ¿qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué me pone nervioso tenerla cerca?_

Kyoko no alcanzó a notar el sonrojo de Ren y aunque sí le pareció raro que se hubiera parado de un salto no le prestó atención.

-entra tú primero- pidió Ren mientras descargaba el IPAD en una pequeña mesa.

-ummm Vale- ella subió los dos escalones y se sentó en el borde del jacuzzi introduciendo sólo las piernas- uffffffffff el agua está deliciosa.

Ren volteó a mirar hacia el jacuzzi con la esperanza de que ella ya estuviera sumergida y la espuma no le permitiera ver su cuerpo, pero lamentablemente no era así.

_-Tienes que ser fuerte Ren, métete de un chapuzón y clava la mirada en el agua como si estuvieras observando la espuma._

Kyoko giró el rostro para que el agua salpicada por él no le cayera en la cara, le pareció tan raro que se tirara de un chapuzón a un jacuzzi, pero eso no era todo, se había alejado lo más que pudo de ella y había comenzado a jugar con la espuma. -¿estás bien?

-sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- ni siquiera levantó el rostro para responderle.

-mírame-_ ¿es que me veo tan mal que ni siquiera te apetece mirarme?_

_-_métete al agua.

-¿por qué?

-sólo hazlo.

-no- ambos eran bastante tercos. Ella no entendía la actitud tan extraña de él.

-maldición Kyoko, sólo métete- la miró a los ojos para que lo entendiera.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y se deslizó lentamente hacia el agua. –ahhh- suspiró al sentir la deliciosa sensación del agua tibia cubriéndole el cuerpo. – ¿sabías que tienes tus momentos de locura?

-¿ehhh?- se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta.

-sí, eres raro- tomó espuma con en su mano y luego la sopló- eras el más entusiasmado para que nos metiéramos al jacuzzi y ahora pareces incómodo.

-es que no pensé que me fuera a afectar tanto- comentó distraídamente.

-¿afectar? ¿Tienes miedo de estar en el yate?- era lo único que se le ocurría.

-no, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, la verdad ahora no me siento perturbado por el mar.

-¿entonces?

-es mejor que lo dejemos así, vale- sonrió y le salpicó agua de improvisto.

El acto de él la tomó por sorpresa y fingió haber tragado agua-cof cof cof- tosió a propósito para atraer su atención.

-¡lo siento!- se disculpó de inmediato y de acto reflejo se acercó a ella para sobarle la espalda. –no fue mi intención.

-pero la mía sí.- lo miró fijamente y le sonrió. –caíste, la verdad no tragué agua.

-¿eh? Tramposa- le jaló los cachetes para darle una lección- te atreves a burlarte de mí- le habló en tono juguetón.

-¡auch!- él no le había soltado las mejillas- yaaaaa yaaa- murmuró a medida que apoyaba sus manos sobre las de él.

-jajajaja te ves tan linda molesta-dejó la presión aunque no quitó sus manos de su rostro.

-tú también te ves lindo molestándome- se sonrojó por su propio comentario.

-entonces hacemos buena pareja, cuando nos molestamos mutuamente nos vemos lindos.- rió y le dio un corto beso en la frente. Iba a retirar sus manos, pero ella lo llamó.

-Ren… hace un momento… cuando íbamos a subir al yate me mencionaste como tu novia. ¿Lo soy?- _puede sonar estúpida la pregunta pero de verdad quiero saberlo, ¿a qué horas nos volvimos novios? _

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- _estás en lo cierto, yo ya asumía que tú eras mi novia y ni siquiera te lo había preguntado._

-sí, quiero serlo pero…- _no voy a serlo hasta que te diga la verdad._

-basta de "peros", odio que digas esa palabra, de ahora hasta que acabe la noche tendrás que quitarla de tu vocabulario.

-¡pero!- reprochó de inmediato, iba a comenzar a alegar pero él presionó los labios contra los suyos y le sacó la lengua.

-Shhhhh- literalmente la silenció con el beso. Sus labios empezaron a luchar con esa peculiar tibieza y el aliento embriagador que cada uno emanaba.

Ella enredó sus manos en el liso cabello de él y trató de atraer más su boca, para degustar hasta el éxtasis de su exquisito beso.

Él apoyó las palmas de sus manos por encima de la cintura de la chica e inconscientemente se pegó más hacia el cuerpo de ella, sintiendo como su pecho se acoplaba perfectamente, como si estuviera diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Era como si la parte sensata del cerebro lo abandonara y diera paso a la primitiva, aquella que automáticamente le transmitía imágenes lujuriosas, donde ellos dos eran los protagonistas, donde la veía a ella con los labios hinchados, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión mientras lo miraba, con la respiración agitada y produciendo susurros ininteligibles.

El calor la inundó. Una necesidad profundamente arraigada se desgarró por su cuerpo, quería tenerlo aún más cerca, deseaba que la tocara como aquella noche donde casi hacen el amor.

Él no protestó cuando ella lo abrazó pero sí rompió lentamente el beso por la necesidad de aire. Acunó su cabeza contra el hombro de ella y aspiró profundamente, embriagándose con el aroma se cuerpo mezclado con el olor a canela y el vapor del agua.

-Kyoko… volvimos a caer en la tentación- rió entrecortadamente contra su oído. Unas horas antes habían hablado de conocerse mejor antes de dar el siguiente paso, pero en la noche el destino había jugado con sus débiles mentes humanas haciendo que cayeran una vez más ante el incontrolable deseo.

-si… creo que es inevitable… nos atraemos demasiado- ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de la ancha cintura de él y había puesto su cabeza contra su fuerte pecho. Su corazón latía pesadamente bajo su oído. Ella se sintió, de una extraña manera, a salvo ahí. Cálida. Sobre todo, ella se sintió deseable, sabía perfectamente que él la quería.

Tragó saliva y levantó el rostro para poder ver con claridad esas perlas citrinas iluminadas por el deseo. La tomó del mentón y se armó de coraje para hablar. Era increíble cómo había cambiado, él Ren de antes no se habría frenado, no le importaría lo que la mujer estaría pensando porque su objetivo era vacíamente poseerla, satisfacerse a sí mismo y despertar sin ninguna clase de compromiso-¿quieres continuar?- lanzó la pregunta que daba pie a un sinfín de emociones, a un nuevo mundo por conocer.

-¿tú, quieres continuar?- rebotó la pregunta tratándole de hacer entender que lo que él pensara también era importante, qué entregarse en cuerpo y alma era una decisión de ambos.

-te mentiría si te dijera que quiero ir a darme un duchazo de agua helada y acostarme a dormir solo, esperando a que el nuevo día llegue.- sonrió ante el lamentable paradigma.

-¿y bien?- levantó una ceja mientras las comisuras de sus labios se ensanchaban formando una tímida sonrisa. –entonces queda la otra opción…

-¿cómo la describirías?- enarcó las dos cejas intrigado por la respuesta que iba a darle.

-ummm- se sonrojó al fijar en sus pensamientos lo que quería decir. –dejar todo a un lado, olvidarnos del pasado, de personas anteriores, de prejuicios, de errores… ser sólo tú y yo esta noche y hacer lo que nos plazca… sin temor a equivocarnos…

-ummm- sonrió ladeadamente y se inclinó hacia un lado para besar su cuello- ¿lo que nos plazca?-subió hasta su oído e introdujo la lengua de forma juguetona- a mí me place recorrer todo tu cuerpo con mis labios, demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti…-le dio un corto beso en la sien y luego siguió por sus pestañas, por su nariz, hasta que llegó de nuevo a su boca.

Kyoko tembló cuando Ren abandonó sus labios y extendió sus besos hacia su garganta, mordisqueando gentilmente la piel de allí. Gracias al cielo Ren la estaba sujetando de la cintura y la tenía recostada hacia una de las paredes del jacuzzi, de lo contrario ya estaría estrellada contra el suelo pues el piso estaba un poco resbaloso a causa del jabón y las acciones de él mandaban electrochoques a sus piernas, debilitando la función de sostenimiento.-te quiero- susurró él con su voz ronca y sensual mientras escabullía sus manos por la espalda de ella para soltar la hebilla de la parte superior del bikini.

Sabía perfectamente que el futuro que le esperaba era incierto, las posibilidades de perder a su amado eran demasiado altas y aún así ella no deseaba apartarlo. Por una vez en su vida, ella quería algo fuera de lo común. Algo en lo profundo de su interior lo necesitaba, tanto su lado emocional como el físico lo deseaba con locura, quería tenerlo a él, tener al verdadero Ren, al Ren que tanto conocía, que había sido tan sincero con ella hoy, aquel que con un beso aturdía sus sentidos y que con sus caricias podría llevarla directamente al cielo.-yo también te quiero- respondió con la respiración agitada y voluntariamente separó su espalda de la pared para que él pudiera desnudarla.

El moreno de ojos oscuros la miró fijamente mientras sus manos se encargaban de desaparecer el vestido de baño. Corrió las tiras del traje negro hacia un lado, deslizándolas por los hombros de la chica y finalmente ella le ayudó a sacársela. Lamentablemente la espuma no le dejaba ver nada pues la cubría a ella hasta los hombros y a él hasta por encima del ombligo.

Sin previo aviso la cargó, poniendo ambas manos en sus glúteos y llevándola hacia el lado del jacuzzi donde se encontraban los escalones. La sentó en el segundo escalón, suficiente para que el agua la cubriera sólo hasta el estómago.

Rió divertido al ver el abultado pecho cubierto de espuma.

-no te rías-reprochó avergonzada… pensó que ni en un millón de años se acostumbraría a estar tan expuesta a la mirada de un hombre.

Deslizó su mano por su cuello y juntó sus labios contra los de ella-me encanta verte así… eres tan hermosa- su mano siguió bajando apartando la espuma que se encontraba en su camino.

Un leve temblor la recorrió cuando sus grandes manos pasaron rozando sus senos, luego su abdomen y después tomando la forma de cada redondez.

Apartó toda la espuma para poder observarla y deleitarse con ese torso femenino que lo volvía loco.

Ella prefirió cerrar los ojos ya que verlo a él, con esa mirada tan hambrienta observando cada milímetro de su piel, la estaba matando. Apoyó sus manos sobre los mechones oscuros cuando sintió los traviesos labios masculinos bajando hacia el centro de su pecho y luego repartiendo esporádicos besos sobre sus senos.

-ummm- murmuró jocosamente a medida que sacaba la lengua para dar lamidas sobre la zona.

-…qué- suspiró en medio de un leve gemido. Escuchar el murmullo complaciente de él la estaba impacientando, era exactamente como el de alguien que saborea un rico helado y no se cansa de hacer ummm…

-¿quién lo iba a adivinar?- comentó atrapando el pezón izquierdo de Kyoko en su boca mientras masajeaba el derecho con el pulgar y el índice.

_-¡Oh por Dios, Ren! ¿A qué te refieres? – ¿_Qué?- su cerebro no le estaba ayudando a producir las frases, aunque esta vez al menos ese "qué" salió con entonación.

-sabes a canela- respondió soltando un grave suspiro y prosiguió a lamer con más fervor su suave pecho.

_-Válgame dios, ¡hasta el agua tiene saborizante!- _ Eso fue lo último que pudo pensar con claridad ya que el fuego se trasladó desde la sensualidad de sus caricias hasta la punta de sus pies antes de acumularse entre sus piernas.

Los grados de temperatura diferían en intensidad sobre las zonas de su cuerpo. Sentía una pizca de frío en sus brazos y en su cuello debido a que estaban fuera del agua y sin ninguna clase de atención especial. En su pecho había una dulce tibieza y ese honor se debía a la lengua de Ren que se movía sin cohibición alguna. De la cintura para abajo estaba cubierta de agua tibia, sin embargo, era como si todo el calor se hubiera concentrado en la zona de su entrepierna, como si estuviera en la cima del volcán e irónicamente quisiera caer y bañarse en lava.

Como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas Ren entendió lo que ella quería y subió sus labios para besarla mientras su mano se dirigía a acariciar su centro sensorial. Fue fantástico para él recibir el suspiro sensual de ella directamente en su boca, él la había empezado a tocar, sobre la tela elástica, deleitándose con la suavidad y el calor peculiar que se desprendía de aquel sutil terreno.

Apenas recibió el beso de él comprobó que era verdad lo de la canela, su boca ahora estaba aún más exquisita y sus acciones también, la dulce tortura la estaba consumiendo, estaba tan absorta en la nueva sensación que poco le importó cuando sintió la tela de baño deslizándose por sus piernas. Y quiso por un instante que se la tragara la tierra cuando él se separó de ella tomando una fuerte inhalación de aire y le picó sensualmente un ojo.

Justo lo que temía (y anhelaba) pasó, Ren se sumergió en el agua para alcanzar su feminidad con sus labios. La sensación fue de tan sólo unos segundos pero fue supremamente placentera, él lamió la superficie moviendo deliberadamente su lengua, aprovechando cada preciada milésima de segundo.

Él salió a la superficie y respiró profundamente a medida que la miraba -¿te gustó?

-…fue asombroso- admitió tímidamente y lo abrazó, Sus senos estaban aplastados contra su pecho mientras sus muslos estaban apretados contra su cadera abultada… muy abultada. -_Oh por dios, eso que está hirviendo es…._

¡Cielos! , había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido a una mujer sujeta contra él y nunca lo había sentido más dulce… ¡Nunca!... Porque nunca había querido a una y mucho menos amado, ninguna había despertado su corazón, con ninguna se había sentido querido y a su vez a ninguna había deseado tanto como la deseaba a ella ahora.

Sentía que el elástico de sus bóxers lo estaban aprisionando demasiado, si ella llegaba a tocarlo explotaría de inmediato, hacía mucho que no se había sentido tan excitado y quería liberarse lo más pronto posible de ese ardor.

Aunque ella no podía verle la entrepierna, sabía perfectamente, gracias al tacto, que la hombría de Ren estaba más dura que una piedra y su propio cuerpo estaba anhelando que esa piedra hiciera su trabajo.

Se armó de coraje para hablar pero no lo miró a la cara -Ren… hazlo- su voz salió a modo de petición.

Él tragó saliva tratando de aplacar su nerviosismo, ¡iba a ser suya a Kyoko! ¡Ella lo había aceptado! La abrazó con fuerza y la besó, tratando de asimilar el momento y para sorpresa suya notó un tembloteo en sus labios, como si tuviera mucho miedo de lo que iba a hacer.

-amor… ¿estás segura?- no iba a hacer la pregunta pero le pareció muy necesaria pues jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera.

-sí… hazlo- trató de sonar lo más segura posible, ella si quería hacer el amor con Ren, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero por otra parte estaba ese miedo primerizo pues mentalmente ella nunca había estado de esa forma con un hombre.

Ren la besó de nuevo y esta vez notó a una Kyoko más decidida, incluso fue ella quien enroscó sus piernas por la cadera de él y lo atrajo hacia su centro.

Él bajó su mano derecha y la introdujo entre la tela de la única prenda que lo cubría. Tomó su virilidad en su mano y la condujo, haciendo presión en la entrepierna de ella. Soltó un suspiro al sentir la primera chispa de placer, la punta de su miembro estaba rozando directamente a Kyoko.

Ella soltó un suave gemido y levantó las caderas para acoplarse a él. Ren detuvo el beso para mirarla fijamente, quería grabar cada expresión de la chica en su memoria, necesitaba verse reflejado en sus ojos cuando la hiciera suya.

Empujó levemente sus caderas sin dejar de guiar su miembro hacia el interior de ella pero la reacción instantánea de Kyoko fue una mueca de dolor y fastidio. Sólo alcanzó a introducir unos milímetros…era realmente estrecha.

-Kyoko…- susurró dubitativo, no sabía si continuar, la expresión dolorida de ella había actuado como un freno inmediato.

_-Kyoko, tienes que ser fuerte, olvídate del dolor y relájate, tú quieres tenerlo y él te quiere a ti, no hay nada que temer. _–relajó los músculos de su rostro y sonrió débilmente mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Ren se tranquilizó por un momento y dio una suave embestida suficiente para hundir su miembro un poco más. Soltó un grave gemido por la sensación, realmente él lo estaba disfrutando en cuestiones físicas: las paredes del interior de ella estaban demasiado juntas haciendo que su hombría invasora fuera fuertemente frotada, pero el goce sólo le duró unos segundos, sintió las uñas de Kyoko clavándose en su espalda y además escuchó un pequeño grito de dolor, muy ahogado. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para observarla y la imagen de ella mordiéndose el labio para reprimir el llanto lo paralizó.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó muy preocupado, nunca antes había estado en una situación así, no sabía qué hacer, realmente prefería dejar la penetración a un lado con tal de que ella no sufriera.

-sí…-suspiró tomando energía y coraje. -_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué esto duele tanto? ¿No se suponía que era placentero? _–continúa…

Ren tomó aire y pensó qué tal vez era mejor no vacilar, pues se estaba introduciendo lentamente y lo único que había logrado era que Kyoko gritara de dolor. Así que respiró profundo, la abrazó por las caderas y de un solo embate introdujo su miembro hasta donde los puntos físicos se lo permitían, acto por el que se arrepintió simultáneamente, él grito de ella fue tan fuerte que se clavó como un cuchillo en su oído y por si fuera poco también sintió las uñas de Kyoko penetrando en su piel, seguramente haciendo que sangrara, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, de seguro ese pequeño dolor no se podía comparar al que ella ahora estaba sintiendo.

Él retiró su miembro de una sola sacudida y se sintió como el hombre más idiota del planeta al escuchar su llanto, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una necesidad inmensa de acompañarla en su sollozo. –lo siento, amor, te hice daño, soy tan imbécil, un completo idiota- la abrazó con fuerza tratando de reconfórtala, pero sabía que nada enmendaría su error.

-tranquilo- respondió con voz suave intentando que se normalizara su respiración. Era verdad que había sentido dolor, no podía negarlo, pero fue un dolor momentáneo, punzante, en realidad ya se le estaba pasando- no fue nada, en cambio yo te aruñé - miró apenada los cuatro diminutos hilitos de sangre que deslizaban por su espalda.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ES NADA?- preguntó perplejo- ¡pero si gritaste y lloraste!- la imagen mental lo volvió a torturar, haciéndolo sentir como una basura.

-las chicas somos sensibles- se defendió, sintiéndose muy mal por su exagerada reacción, si ella no hubiese gritado él no se estaría lamentándose de lo que pasó. –De verdad estoy bien- le dio un tierno beso en los labios, quería apaciguar el dolor de Ren, la cara de pánico que vio apenas abrió sus ojos la había hecho sufrir más que el insignificante dolor que había sentido.

-oh por Dios, casi me muero al verte así- comentó avergonzado- te prometo que no volveré a lastimarte.- la besó con dulzura mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo, quería transmitirle todo su arrepentimiento por haberse comportado como una bestia bruta.

Duraron casi un minuto besándose, a pesar del momento de dolor compartido aún se sentía la pasión en el aire.

-aún estás duro- pensó por error en voz alta. Se le incendiaron las mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de su comentario.

-creo que el susto no fue suficiente para apaciguarlo… tú, me vuelves loco- le susurró en el trascurso que tomaba su oreja con los dientes.

-igual que tu a mí- él era el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra que la hacía salir de sus cabales.

No se atrevió a intentar penetrarla pero acomodó su miembro verticalmente entre su abdomen y la feminidad de ella, permitiendo que se rozaran.

-¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó luego de haber soltado un corto jadeo.

-te va a gustar-susurró supremamente excitado y levantó las caderas-haré que toques el cielo con tus manos.-su voz sonó aún más gruesa y bañada en sensualidad.

Kyoko se estremeció ante su comentario y en el descenso de su miembro sobre sus pliegues tembló de pies a cabeza, la sensación era un placentero choque eléctrico.

Ren empezó una serie de vaivenes con su cadera, ella estaba casi sentada en el segundo escalón del jacuzzi mientras él seguía de pie, sujetándola por debajo de la cintura y pegándola lo que más podía hacia su cuerpo.

Kyoko dejó caer sus brazos y apoyó su frente contra el pecho de Ren, no tenía fuerzas para sujetarlo, a duras penas sus piernas se mantenían perseverantes en la opresión de sus caderas. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando su mano accidentalmente rozó con aquella vara que se movía entre su entrepierna, rozándole el pubis y la ingle. Retiró la mano avergonzada al escuchar un sonido gutural proveniente de la garganta de Ren.

-ohh- exhaló roncamente y aceleró el movimiento de su cuerpo.

¿Ese sonido que había soltado Ren era un gemido masculino?... la pregunta llegó instantáneamente a su cabeza y dejó la respuesta en el aire pues fuera lo que hubiera sido le había gustado escucharlo, era como una pequeña prueba de vulnerabilidad, a decir verdad le encantaría ver a Ren estremeciéndose de placer así como él le provocaba a ella. Sin meditar mucho el asunto bajó de nuevo su mano y la chocó contra la superficie de punta suave… sonrió al escuchar un jadeo. Hizo un círculo con sus primeros dedos tratando de imitar un anillo y buscó la forma de encajarlo.

_-Oh por dios… ya casi llego…-_ pensó en medio del éxtasis asombrado por la reacción de Kyoko, aunque no estaba seguro si ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo así que optó por bajar una de sus manos e inclinar levemente a Kyoko hacia un lado para permitirse acariciarla.

_-Oh por dios, ¿qué me pasa? - _sintió que algo en su cuerpo iba a explotar, el calor era increíblemente sofocante a pesar de que estaban dentro del agua.

Él alcanzó el estallido inefable antes que ella y utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir con su movimiento para que Kyoko también lograra el clímax. Segundos después la escuchó gemir audiblemente y notó el estremecimiento del cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo.

La abrazó con delicadeza y dejó que apoyara su rostro sobre su pecho. Y él descansó sobre los suaves mechones anaranjados.

Kyoko sintió una onda de felicidad y satisfacción invadiéndole el pecho, sentir el corazón de Ren latiendo apresuradamente contra su oído le dio un extraño confort. Pasara lo que pasara amaba a ese hombre y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haber hecho eso con él… incluso ansiaba repetirlo en un futuro.

**Continuar**

**1-http:/ mexico. cnn. com/ fotogalerias/2011/01/07/ un-yate-lujoso-que-se-maneja-con-el-ipad** este es el link para que vean el yate del que estoy hablando… en serio existe.

**2-http:/ www. vsuisrr. org/es/ practicas-sexuales-en-todo-el-mundo/** a mi me surgió la duda del promedio de hombres que tienen las mujeres antes de casarse luego de ver esa película, y pues me puse a buscar y encontré este artículo. (Está muy interesante)

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ¿les cuento un secreto? En el próximo capítulo hay remate… la noche que les espera es larga. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan apoyándome con sus reviews, sin duda alguna eso es lo que incentiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Vamos con las respuestas:**

**Julis:** hola, que bueno que vas a abrir cuenta! Jeje, y pues sí, el momento de la verdad llegará muy muy muy prontito, jajajaj gracias por estar siempre aquí, juli chan!.

**Neko:** siempre me haces reír con tus reviews son tan expresivos con ese nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajja gracias neko chan!

**Alex-Windfly**:HIIIII ALEX me da mucho gusto verte por acá, y por cierto en el próximo capi sabrás si tus especulaciones son ciertas, jajaj vas por buen camino.. la verdad no les tengo preparados un fic de navidad, pero sí hice un regalo para las chicas de mi grupo… por cierto hay dos chicas nuevas y me preguntaba si una de ellas era vos pues aún no me han respondido si tienen nick en fanfiction… la verdad me gustaría q fueras tú pues como no tienes cuenta no tengo otra forma de comunicarme contigo. Gracias por tu review, besos.

**By Sakuraliz 28/11/11**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, por fin vuelvo… después de algún tiempo**

**Disculpen mi demora, he pasado por algunos problemillas de tiempo, inspiración y cosas personales que me han hecho dejar mi fic de lado. Por suerte tengo mi hermoso grupo en Facebook (que por cierto acaba de cumplir un año ) y muchas amigas que me preguntan constantemente por mi fic y eso impide que lo abandone. **

**Realmente no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar pero les prometo que no lo dejaré botado, como sea y cuando sea lo terminaré.**

**Este, creo que es el capítulo más esperado por todos (y es mi favorito) **

**A leer se dijo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Hacer el amor en el jacuzzi había sido de lo más loco y extraño, pero a la vez muy satisfactorio para ambos.

-te propongo que nos demos una tranquila ducha aromática- comentó Ren mientras besaba los cabellos de Kyoko y dejaba lentamente de abrazarla. No fue consciente de cuantos minutos la tuvo pegada a su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien al lado suyo que perdía la noción temporal.

-me parece bien- contestó suavemente pues su cuerpo aún se estaba recuperando de aquella experiencia.

-gracias por compartir todo esto conmigo.-le tomó la cara entre las manos y le dio un tierno beso.-antes de conocerte yo… era tan infeliz- confesó y luego soltó un profundo suspiro.-nunca te vayas de mi lado.

-a menos de que me lo pidas nunca me alejaría de ti.- tragó pesado.

-jamás te pediría que te alejaras de mí- respondió con una seguridad inmutable.

Prefirió quedarse callada, no estaba totalmente segura de eso.

-salgamos- dijo a medida que ponía un pie en el primer escalón y bajaba sus manos para acomodarse los interiores.

-¿me pasas una toalla?-preguntó apenada notando que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Él ya había salido totalmente del jacuzzi-¿para qué?- arqueó una ceja y levantó parcialmente los hombros.

-pues para cubrirme- _no tengo ni la menor idea de adónde mandaste a volar mi vestido de baño._

_-_jajajaja amor, no seas tímida, yo conozco tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza- rió pícaramente y le tendió una mano.

El color del rostro de Kyoko se puso de un rojo escarlata –no me hagas esto…te aprovechas porque tú si tienes ropa interior. –se fijó en los bóxer húmedos que le cubrían su intimidad.

-¡ah! Si ese es el problema me los quito.-puso sus manos en el elástico de los interiores y comenzó a bajarlo.

-¡no!- gritó al borde del abismo de la vergüenza. -Si lo haces no me atrevería a mirarte sin sonrojarme.

-a mí me encanta que te sonrojes- terminó de quitarse los bóxer y ella giró el rostro.

-la toalla- murmuró cubriéndose la cara.

-ahhh, está bien- le pasó una de las que estaba cerca y luego tomó el IPAD para evacuar el agua del jacuzzi.

Ella salió rápidamente y se cubrió. Se abrazó con sus propios brazos y agachó la cabeza, clavando los ojos en el suelo. –tú, primero.

Ren supuso que quería que él entrara primero a la ducha, así lo hizo y se extrañó hartísimo al ver que ella no se inmutaba. – ¿qué esperas?, ¿piensas bañarte con la toalla?

-no, espero a que tú salgas para poder bañarme.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?... el plan era que nos bañáramos juntos- le tendió de nuevo su mano.

-nunca me he duchado con un hombre- confesó escuetamente.

En cierta forma su comentario lo hizo feliz -vamos, yo no soy cualquier hombre, soy tu novio y además acabamos de hacer el…

Kyoko tosió para interrumpirlo- sí, pero fue dentro del agua, no nos vimos completamente.

Ren rió por el ataque de inocencia que ella le presentaba –a decir verdad no te comprendo, la primera vez que casi estuvimos juntos te comportaste como una chica… emmm… cómo decirlo… ¿salvaje? Y hoy, fuiste una chica dulce y ahora te comportas de una manera súper tímida.

-es que… ese día me armé de coraje porque pensaba que iba a ser mi última noche contigo, y pues… yo… yo soy tímida…-entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente- no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas… a estar desnuda ante un chico y verlo a él en las mismas condiciones.-tragó pesado, se sentía como una niñita.

-tranquila… la vida está llena de experiencias, esta es una más y quiero que la compartamos juntos… salió para poder abrazarla de lado y caminar junto con ella hacia el gran cubículo donde estaba la regadera-…te prometo que sólo es un baño.

Ren abrió la llave y una esencia a cítricos inundó el lugar. –el agua está deliciosa ¿no te parece?- le habló dulcemente al oído, abrazándola para que el agua también la alcanzara a ella.

-sí, es relajante… y huele delicioso- cerró los ojos y disfrutó de tener los brazos masculinos rodeándola. –perdóname por mi absurdo ataque de timidez.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, así eres tú, así es la persona que amo. –depositó un suave beso sobre la frente Kyoko y luego buscó el frasco de champú en la pequeña repisa-umm hay con olor a fresa, limón y uva, ¿cuál prefieres?

-entre esas, ¿cuál es tu fruta favorita?

-el limón.

-¿en serio? Pero si es ácido y a veces amargo.- se acercó para detallar las etiquetas.

-sí, pero es la fruta que me recuerda a ti.

-¿qué? ¿Me estás diciendo ácida y desabrida?- levantó el tono de voz incrédula.

-jajaja claro que no, para mí tú eres muy dulce.- sonrió ampliamente.

-¿entonces?

-es por el color de tus ojos.

-pero yo no los tengo verdes-refutó confundida

-no hablo del exterior… si partes un limón maduro a la mitad ¿qué color es?- tomó una pausa y prosiguió a explicar la respuesta. –es un tipo de amarillo oscuro brilloso, un color cercano al anaranjado, casi como la miel... me encanta esa combinación y tus ojos la resumen perfectamente.

-ohh vaya, nunca lo había visto así, siempre había pensado que mis ojos eran mieles.

-ya ves, me necesitabas para un análisis profundo- rió pícaramente y vació un poco de champú en su mano.

Ella escuchó las risillas de Ren mientras le aplicaba el champú y le hacía un ligero masaje, a decir verdad se sentía como un cachorro avergonzado.

-cuidado con los ojos- esperó a que ella los cerrara y abrió la regadera para enjuagarle el cabello.

-ahora sigue el jabón.- comentó entusiasmado tomando el recipiente de jabón líquido.

-creo que ese es mejor que me lo eche yo solita, de lo contrario terminaríamos en ya sabes que…- tomó el frasco y le dio la espalda.

-¿y qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no te gustó lo que hicimos?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, para él había sido estupendo.

-claro que me gustó, pero tú dijiste que iba a ser sólo un baño y a decir verdad quiero que sea rápido, me muero por meterme entre las cobijas.- _esa cama principal se veía tan cómoda y esos tendidos tan suaves._

_-_ohh, ya veo.- no protestó y procedió a lavarse por sí mismo. Le dio la espalda para darle comodidad pues ella no se había quitado la toalla y pretendía echarse jabón.

Ella terminó de lavarse primero y prácticamente corrió para alcanzar dos toallas, una para el cuerpo y la otra para el cabello.

Ren salió después y abrió el closet que estaba junto al baño para buscar una levantadora. Había de varias tallas, todas de color blanco. Cogió una de su tamaño y sacó otra más pequeña para Kyoko.

-esto es más cómodo- murmuró mientras se la pasaba.

-gracias- se cubrió con la suave tela y después dejó caer su toalla.

-¿a dormir entonces?- comentó dubitativo levantando las cejas.

-se supone, ¿no?... ha sido un día muy largo- buscó entre sus ropas para hallar su celular ¿qué hora es?- abrió los ojos como platos – ¿las 2:18 Am?... Oh, por Dios, el tiempo pasó volando.

-sí, el tiempo pasa muy rápido precisamente cuando quieres que sea eterno- sonrió felizmente y se sentó sobre la cama. La levantadora le dejaba parte de su pecho al descubierto.

-sí… -suspiró y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa reluciente- vamos a dormir…- iba a hacer la pregunta de ¿vamos a dormir en la misma cama? Pero decidió callarse, la respuesta era obvia, igual que con el baño. Sinceramente estaba feliz de compartir la cama con él, las otras veces que habían dormido juntos no había estado como Kyoko y quería experimentarlo, poder amanecer junto a él sin temor a que descubriera su mentira sin embargo se lo iba a contar pronto, quizá apenas pisaran tierra en Tokyo. Levantó las sábanas de su lado y se metió entre ellas- ohhhhh, se siente tan bien, son muy suavecitas.- murmuró con su tono infantil, ese que solía utilizar cuando estaba sola.

Su voz infantil le pareció muy tierna, ver y escuchar a Kyoko a veces le recordaba a… dejó las memorias a un lado y también se escabulló entre las sábanas. – ¿prefieres que apague totalmente la luz?

-No… quisiera verte cuando duermes- giró para mirarlo e inmediatamente le contagió su sonrisa.

Moduló la luz de tal forma que se pudieran distinguir sus rostros en la penumbra-a mí también me encantaría.- se acercó para poder abrazarla. –Hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida, te lo juro- depositó un suave beso sobre la frente de ella. –Vaya…- suspiró mostrando incredulidad.

-ibas a decir algo más, ¿cierto?- notó que él frenó en seco y parpadeó asombrado.

-sí… No puedo creer todo lo que he cambiado… me volví un hombre cursi…- su voz sonó empapada de asombro, aún le constaba aceptarlo.

-¿eso te molesta?- lo miró dubitativa, no sabía muy bien qué deducir.

-a decir verdad no, siempre me había burlado de aquellos que decían "eres el amor de mi vida" "la única que ven mis ojos" incluso "te amo", me parecía absurdo… pero ahora entiendo porqué lo decían, es que en serio, el amor es tan complicado y a la vez tan fantástico-rió por su propia descripción-… gracias por permitirme experimentarlo.-acercó su rostro al de ella.

-gracias a ti- lo besó con dulzura, suavemente, absorbiendo su respiración, acariciando sus labios con los suyos.

Intensificó el beso y la rodeó también con una pierna, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, quería tenerla lo más cerca posible, sentir que todo era real.

El calor empezó ascender, el algodón de la ropa se había convertido en algo fastidioso, en un obstáculo para el contacto de sus pieles.

Sintió las delicadas manos de ella sobre su pecho desnudo y no pudo evitar que las endemoniadas hormonas se alborotaran, implorando que la tomara por segunda vez y en esta ocasión sí entrando en ella, haciéndola suya por completo.

Una batalla campal se había formado en sus bocas, las lenguas danzaban en un frenético baile de erotismo, querían devorarse, ser un solo ser ahí mismo.

-Kyoko…- susurró su nombre con sensualidad y… necesidad- quiero hacer el amor contigo- pensó en voz alta, aquellas palabras fueron la traducción literal de lo que sentía su cuerpo. Cuando fue consciente de lo que acaba de decir detuvo el beso y la miró pasivamente, tratando de disimular sus ansias pues no quería que ella accediera a hacerlo sólo por complacerlo a él.

_-Dios, como si fuera posible no querer hacerlo… mi cuerpo está que arde, mi corazón late con fuerza… te necesito _-hazlo- respondió soltando un jadeo- yo también lo deseo- él era el único capaz de hacerla olvidar todo, no tenía cabeza para pensar en los problemas o en las consecuencias, sólo lo quería él, completamente a él.

Bajó una mano hacia la cintura de ella y desató el pequeño moño que amarraba la levantadora. En un santiamén sacó la prenda del camino, quería tenerla totalmente desnuda contra su cuerpo. Con su boca comenzó un recorrido de húmedas caricias, pasando por su cuello, su clavícula, quedándose un rato en sus senos, descendiendo hasta notar el cambio de textura en su pubis.

-¡Ren!- gritó al sentir sus labios entre sus muslos, tratando de separarlos –oh, por Dios… ¡Ren!- aruñó las sábanas ante la inesperada oleada de placer.

-Quiero probar todo tu cuerpo, quiero que cuando estés conmigo no sea doloroso, siento que te he lastimado en las veces anteriores y me odio por eso, perdóname, no quiero causarte más daño…

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Me estoy consumiendo, la cabeza me da vueltas, OH POR DIOS … -gimió fuertemente.

… _nunca me había atrevido a hacer esto, lo veía como un acto desagradable… pero no lo es, ella parece estarlo disfrutando mucho y… yo también lo estoy, su sabor es… es… es muy difícil de explicar con palabras, es simplemente delicioso, adictivo, como un manjar, un extraño elíxir que sólo ella produce y que yo tengo el privilegio de probar._

_-_Ren_…-_murmuró con un quejido, estaba a punto de estallar. La multitud de sensaciones se habían acumulado y querían liberarse.

Él se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sintió palpitaciones directamente en su boca y en su lengua cuando la introdujo, para descubrir la sensación que producía.

No sabía si matarlo por haberse detenido cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima o si agradecerle por haber interrumpido su dulce tortura, la primera opción era más viable.

Subió hasta que pudo mirarla a la cara. Observó como lentamente abría sus párpados mostrando sus perlas citrinas iluminadas por el deseo. –Te amo- susurró deslizando sus manos para jalar el nudito de la prenda que lo cubría a él y posteriormente la mandó a volar hacía algún lado de la habitación.

Algo en su interior le decía que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso, él estaba más que listo, podía notar su dura virilidad rozando su pierna.

Él se acomodó entre sus piernas y deslizó una mano hacia su feminidad para comprobar la humedad.

Kyoko se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus dedos y posteriormente el de sus masculinidad tanteando la entrada. Cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente, tratando de relajarse.

-te amo- se agachó para besarla y empujó sus caderas lentamente- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- la besó y se introdujo un poco más.

Se sintió feliz al escuchar sus dulces palabras y eso la distrajo de pensar en otra cosa e incluso sentir temor por el hecho de que la estuviera penetrando. Soltó un profundo suspiro de satisfacción, inconscientemente abrió un poco más las piernas y así lo sintió muy dentro suyo.

Él no dejó de mirarla hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, cerciorándose de que lo estuviera disfrutando. Verla con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, mordiendo sutilmente sus labios; le sirvió como prueba para sentirse por fin bien con el hecho de que la estaba haciendo suya, se permitió disfrutar también del momento y descendió para besarla a medida que movía lentamente su cadera.

Esa experiencia nueva le nubló la mente, no fue consciente de su alrededor, simplemente sentía como si estuviera flotando sobre una hoguera mientras abrazaba a Ren. Era un calor supremamente acogedor, que la recorría de pies a cabeza y que se intensificaba en la unión que en esos momentos compartían. Sintió la contracción de sus músculos, un placentero vértigo que inundaba sus nervios y una deslumbrante sensación de cariño, amor, y ternura acobijándole el pecho.

-Kyoko...-susurró en medio de roncos jadeos, sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de partirse en diminutos trozos incendiados, que estaba tocando el cielo con las manos, jamás había experimentado una sensación así, tan fuerte, capaz de hacerlo alejar de la realidad. Todo se lo debía a ella, con su alma dulce y gentil, con su delicado cuerpo, su apacible pero a la vez temeraria voz. La amaba profundamente, estaba seguro de eso…

No fue capaz de hablar al escuchar su nombre con tanta sensualidad, ni siquiera sabía si sus pensamientos le pertenecían a ella sola, se sentía tan unida a él, escuchaba un solo corazón, las mismas exhalaciones y aspiraciones agitadas, incluso cortos sonidos ininteligibles se producían de manera simultánea.

El momento de "petite mort" no tardó mucho en llegar tras el incremento de velocidad de los vaivenes. Ella alcanzó primero la placentera cúspide, emitió un sonoro gemido y por inercia los brazos, que rodeaban la espalda de su compañero, resbalaron hasta que descansaron sobre las sábanas. Segundos después sintió un líquido caliente deslizándose en su interior, provocándole una sutil oleada de placer. Sonrió al escucharlo gemir guturalmente y desenroscó sus piernas permitiéndole que saliera.

Ren apoyó sus manos en el colchón para evitar que su cuerpo se desplomara sobre ella, con sus últimas fuerzas depositó un suave beso en sus labios y se giró hacia un lado, quedando frente a ella, pasando su brazo sobre su cintura. –Te amo- murmuró por enésima vez, no se cansaba de repetirlo. Aún sentía su cuerpo tembloroso y estaba tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Kyoko se sentía muy cansada y adormecida, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y en poco tiempo se durmió, con esa peculiar sonrisa de felicidad adornándole el rostro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al observar a la bella chica que estaba rodeando con sus brazos.

_-¡No quiero levantarme! Me siento tan feliz a su lado... Deseo no pensar en eso que tiene que decirme, si va a afectar mi relación con ella prefiero no enterarme… _

Alrededor de 20 minutos después ella se despertó.

-buenos días, mi pequeña dormilona- le dio un fugaz beso en la frente.

-buenos días- respondió, sonrojándose un poco… -¿qué hora es?

-ni idea- en lo último que había pensado era en el tiempo que había transcurrido. –giró hacia el otro lado para ver el reloj de encima de la mesa de noche. –las 10:53.

-¡Por dios! ya va a ser medio día-hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-un poquito más- la frenó con su abrazo. –unos minutos más…-suspiró cálidamente.

_-Como si fuera fácil negarse-_está bien- murmuró gustosa y disfrutó de su contacto. Recordando uno a uno los momentos maravillosos de el día anterior, hasta que llegó al más preciado y al caer en cuenta de algo se alarmó- ¡Ren!- levantó la voz preocupada. –por dios Ren, no nos cuidamos- las imágenes de un futuro incierto la aturdieron, lo último que quería era quedar embarazada por un descuido tan grande.

-¡cielos!- abrió los ojos como platos, ¡él había cometido semejante descuido! Nunca le había pasado, era un obseso de la protección debido a que por mucho tiempo fue un libertino y tenía la fiel concepción de no dejar hijos indeseados por el mundo y mucho menos arriesgarse a contraer una enfermedad por un simple momento de placer. Pero ayer… ¡Ayer! Lo había olvidado por completo… -oh, por Dios. Lo siento, Kyoko… debí haberme puesto…

Ella lo interrumpió, se asustó al verlo tan alarmado– tranquilo, fue culpa de los dos, nos dejamos llevar por el momento… gracias a dios ya existen métodos del día después, no te preocupes, tomaré una píldora anticonceptiva de emergencia, ¿vale?,- esperó que la cara de pánico de su novio se desvaneciera -vale.-respiró tranquila cuando él levemente asintió_. -vaya, no imaginé que llegara a estar en esta situación… yo también me olvidé por completo…_

-está bien, de verdad discúlpame, ayer ni siquiera sabía en donde tenía mi cabeza- rió ante el pensamiento que surgió.

Se quedaron un rato hablando en la cama, luego fueron a bañarse y cumplieron como dos niños juiciosos que sería solo un baño. Después desayunaron y salieron hacia el hotel para cambiarse y preparar las maletas para su regreso a Tokyo.

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación. Todo el camino Kyoko estuvo pensando en cómo le iba a decir la verdad a Ren, hoy era un nuevo día, estaban solos, apenas llegaron él preguntó por Kyoji, el cual obviamente no estaba en aquel lugar, así que ella comentó que quizás estaba con Hikaru. Él asintió y entró al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Se sentó sobre la cama, entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente… -_Dios mío, ¿cómo se lo digo? Va a querer matarme… -_sintió algo vibrando en el pequeño bolsillo de su vestido, era la alerta de un mensaje de Kanae.

"¿Cuando regresas? Tengo que contarte algo muy importante… Yashiro y yo … mejor te lo digo personalmente" sonrió al acabar de leerlo, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la relación de su amiga.

"Creo que en la tarde ya estaré en Tokyo, yo también tengo algo que decirte… Ren y yo " –enviar.

Se dejó caer en la cama, dejando el celular a un lado. Soltó un hondo suspiro, apenas Ren saliera por esa puerta tendría que decirle la verdad pues de lo contrario tendría que inventar algo para justificar que Kyoji no viajaría de regreso con ellos.

Los golpes en la puerta principal la tomaron por sorpresa, se paró como un resorte de la cama.

_-_Kyoko, ¡por fin apareces!- Hikaru por poco la aturde con su grito.

-lo siento- salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, necesitaba tomar aire y comprar aquella pastilla, al menos eso le daría tiempo de pensar en cómo decírselo. –caminó apurada al lado de su amigo. –hablemos en otro lugar.

-¿pasa algo? Estás muy nerviosa…- bajaron hasta lobby.

-sí, necesito una farmacia, ¿sabes dónde hay una?

-¿te encuentras bien?- la palidez de la cara de Kyoko le afirmaba lo contrario. –aquí hay una enfermería, vamos.

Me daría mucha pena que Hikaru supiera que es lo que quiero comprar. –¿me indicas por dónde?

El chico dio una detallada descripción de la ubicación –yo te acompaño.

-¡No! Entendí perfectamente por donde era, muchas gracias Hikaru.

-pero, Kyoko…

-por favor, luego te cuento todo con detalle, vale, cuando estemos en el Darumaya.

-eso mismo te quería decir, mi vuelo sale a la una, ya casi tengo que irme al aeropuerto, le di mi palabra a Taisho san, ¿recuerdas?

-sí… ve, no te preocupes por mí, yo me iré con Ren, más tarde.

Hikaru tragó pesado y asintió. –está bien, nos vemos en Tokyo entonces. Adiós.- trató de no sonar grosero, pero su voz fue demasiado cortante. Se alejó sin decir nada más.

Kyoko se sintió muy mal y prometió arreglar las cosas cuando regresara. Ahora tenía que reparar su problema más urgente.

* * *

Ren salió del baño y buscó a Kyoko con su mirada, luego la llamó pero ella no estaba por ningún lado.

_-Supongo que fue a ver dónde estaba Kyoji. –_subió su maleta a la cama para terminar de empacar y la vibración de un pequeño aparato atrajo su atención. -_¿Es el celular de Kyoko?_

Lo tomó en sus manos y al ver que era Kanae lo invadió la curiosidad… -_¿ellas se conocen?_... -presionó leer mensaje.

"_¿_Ren y tú qué? ¡Porfa amiga, dímelo!... aunque creo saber qué es, le dijiste que tú eras Kyoji, ¿cierto? Y así, sin mentiras de por medio empezaron a salir… ¡regresa pronto!"

-¿que ella… es Kyoji?- se auto preguntó.- jajajaj que locura es esto, ella no puede ser Kyoji.- segundos después su risa se frenó en seco- un momento… cuando llegué a Hokkaido la primera persona que vi fue a Kyoko, luego ella salió de la habitación enojada y yo fui a buscarla, entonces ella estaba dormida y Kyoji vino a mi habitación, al otro día propuso la idea de hacerse pasar por enfermo para que yo pudiera estar con su hermana, después yo salí con Kyoko todo el día… ahora que lo pienso sí puede ser… nunca los vi juntos… eso significa que Kyoji nunca vino a Hokkaido y como pensaba que yo no iba a venir mandó a su hermana de remplazo. ¡Eso significa que Kyoko me mintió en todo el viaje! ¡Con ella fue que tuve esa vergonzosa charla masculina! ¡Eso es lo que tiene pendiente de decirme! – respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y asimilar los hechos. –vaya, qué ciego fui… ya entiendo por qué vi tan atractivo a Kyoji el viernes, cuando se quedó dormido en el sofá, luego de ver la película porn…- abrió los ojos como platos y estrelló sus palmas- SI SOY MUCHO IDIOTA, ¡POR ESO ES QUE SE VEÍA TAN PLANO!

Realmente no se sintió enojado aunque sí muy sorprendido. Después de todo Kyoko había tratado de contarle y pensándolo mejor, ¿quién no haría un favor así por su hermano gemelo?

_-¿Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Kyoji?… -_marcó el número de su asistente y se extrañó al ver que simultáneamente el celular que tenía en su otra mano vibraba.

-hasta le prestó el celular- comentó y empezó a revisar el historial de llamadas, para su sorpresa vio muchas de Hikaru. –Entonces cuando ayer ese mocoso dijo que le gustaba Kyoji, ¿era cierto?... o ¿se refería a Kyoko? – la duda fue tan fuerte que lo llevó a revisar los mensajes. –había tres de Kanae y uno de Hikaru. Abrió primero el que le interesaba.

" ¡Kyoko chan! Espero ansioso el viaje de mañana… etto… ayer me sentí muy mal cuando te vi llorando en ese parque, no tengo ni idea de lo que te pasó pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, siempre estaré ahí para ti…"

_-Sin duda a él le gusta Kyoko… -_pensó en modo de afirmación… -¿por qué diablos le mandó este mensaje al celular de su hermano?

Procedió a leer uno de Kanae, que era del día anterior.

"hi Kyoko, hoy me quedé en shock con lo que me dijiste… vaya, sí que eres valiente y no te preocupes amiga, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Te deseo suerte en tu viaje"

*siguiente*

"Kyoko ¿cómo anda todo?, Yashiro me contó que Tsuruga san salió ayer para allá ¿ya te lo encontraste? Bueno, espero que hayas dejado tu disfraz de Kyoji y estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones. Besos… Moko san (ya me acostumbré a que me llames así XD)"

*siguiente*

"¿Cuando regresas? Tengo que contarte algo muy importante… Yashiro y yo … mejor te lo digo personalmente"

-¿qué diablos está pasando aquí?- es como si este siempre hubiese sido el celular de ella… parecen ser muy amigas… ella sabía que Kyoko vendría como Kyoji.

Caminó hasta encontrar la maleta de Kyoko, necesitaba tener más pistas de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Abrió la maleta de par en par en la cama, había tres trajes masculinos, de los que usaba Kyoji, ropa interior femenina, vendas, cosas de uso personal y el pijama que la había visto usar. En un bolsillo más pequeño estaban los papeles que él le había dado sobre el Hotel, también una cartera femenina; la abrió y encontró dos cédulas, una era la de Kawabata Kyoji y la otra de Mogami Kyoko (la chica de la foto era pelinegra, de cabello largo) se fijó en las fechas de nacimiento, eran: 20/Feb/ 1990 Kyoto, Japón y 25/Dic/1990 Kyoto, Japón, respectivamente. -¡NO SON GEMELOS!- se le empezó a subir la temperatura a causa de la confusión y la rabia que estaba surgiendo por sus venas. –CASI NI SE PARECEN Y SUS APELLIDOS SON DISTINTOS… -siguió buscando y encontró un estuche que se le hizo muy familiar, lo destapó y casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al ver lo que había adentro. –No puede ser… ¿cómo es que ella tiene esto?… yo lo boté por la ventana después de su cumpleaños…- apretó la cadena del dije amatista fuertemente, gracias a que era de un material muy fino, no sufrió daño alguno. –ESE DÍA NI SIQUIERA ERA SU CUMPLEAÑOS.-dijo enojado… -¡todo lo que había hecho por agradarle! ¡Le buscó un regalo personalmente para su cumpleaños! ¡Esperaba con ansias que el momento llegara! Y Ella, lo había rechazado y le había mentido, ni siquiera era su cumpleaños ese día.- se sintió traicionado, dolido, había puesto prácticamente toda su confianza en ella… -¡en alguien que le había mentido tan tontamente!

Dejó todo en su lugar, aún con sus manos temblando de la rabia, había muchas cosas que no encajaban y que necesitaban una explicación urgente. Salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

_-Más vale que te encuentre Kyoko…- _llegó a la habitación de Hikaru y por poco tumba la puerta con sus golpes.

-¡espere un momento!- gritó el chico saliendo del baño apurado.

-¿DONDE ESTÁ KYOKO?- lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó haciendo que Hikaru se empinara.

-Cálmese, Tsuruga san- dijo tratando de zafarse pero él lo agarró más fuerte e hizo presión, casi asfixiándolo- la última vez que la vi, ella iba camino hacia la enfermería.-contestó asustado, nunca había visto a Ren así… segundos después el hombre alto de cabello azabache desapareció.

_Cálmate Ren, hay muchas cosas por explicar pero tienes que calmarte, así ella te haya mentido tú la quieres y le prometiste que la escucharías…_

No tenía ni idea de donde era la tal enfermería, así que le preguntó al vigilante, quien se asustó al verlo tan alarmado, parecía que fuera a matar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, así que, luego de preguntarle como cinco veces si estaba bien, le dijo dónde e incluso lo acompañó hasta el puesto de salud…

Pero ella… no estaba por ningún lado, en su afán por encontrarla chocó con un par de personas, el hotel estaba lleno debido a que estaban en día de inauguración para el público y la prensa se encontraba tratando de obtener la mejor noticia.

Iba a seguir de largo cuando el chico con el que acababa de tropezarse le gritó–hey, ¿es qué no tiene ojos? ¡Fíjese por dónde camina!

-¡Sho, no grites! Estamos en un sitio público- lo codeo un joven que parecía de la misma edad.

Ren se giró, esa voz le sonaba patosamente conocida. –¿Eres el peli teñido?- enarcó las cejas confuso, su memoria no funcionaba muy bien con los idiotas.

-¿Tsuruga Ran?- pronunció mal su nombre adrede, para desquitarse de su propio apodo. Ese hombre le caía mal en todos los sentidos. –Mi suerte no podría ser más pésima…- torció el rostro en señal de desagrado.

-oye, ¿has visto a Kyoko?- en esos momentos su cabeza sólo estaba para pensar en ella y tal vez el estúpido rubio tuviera información.

-¿qué? ¿Kyoko también está aquí?- el semblante le cambió a uno de sorpresa.

-olvídalo- algo le decía que así ese tipo supiera algo jamás se lo diría y no tenía tiempo qué perder. Siguió caminando entre la multitud.

-Kyoko está aquí…- murmuró pensativo.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Esa chica por la que trataste de entrar a la universidad de Tokyo?- le preguntó su amigo.

-sí, la misma… tengo que encontrarla.- buscó en los alrededores con la mirada e iba a empezar a caminar.

-espera, estamos en medio de un trabajo, necesitamos llevarle el reporte al profesor, hay muchas personas que debemos entrevistar.

-me importa un bledo ese estúpido trabajo, lo único que quería con esta salida era viajar gratis.- él era un joven de estrato medio, aunque sus padres eran dueños de un Ryokan en Kyoto últimamente el negocio familiar no iba muy bien y él tenía que estar mendigando dinero extra, pues era muy perezoso como para encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-Pero Sho, es el 30% de la nota- el joven peli rojo lo cogió del brazo. Se podía decir que Takeshi era el mejor amigo de Shotaro y se preocupaba mucho por él y más porque era consciente de que iba perdiendo la mayoría de las asignaturas.

-ahh, entonces dejemos que la tonta de Mimori lo haga- se acercó a una joven de cabellos negros alargados que estaba a pocos metros. –hey Pocchi, necesito que nos cubras la espalda a mi amigo y a mí, tenemos un asunto pendiente- le robó un efímero beso- luego te lo recompensaré muy bien.-le picó un ojo y la chica por poco se derrite. Sonrojadamente asintió.

-ayúdame a encontrarla, tengo que hablar con ella sea como sea hoy, no sé cuando pueda ahorrar dinero para ir a Tokyo a buscarla.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ?

Llevaba alrededor de dos horas buscándola, fue a la farmacia fuera del hotel, a la playa donde ayer habían estado, a las tiendas de ropa cercanas, luego volvió al hotel, subió a su habitación a comprobar si había vuelto, pero todo estaba intacto. Bajó y preguntó en recepción si en ese tiempo alguien había entrado al 1310 pero la recepcionista le dijo que no podían asegurarle esa información.

_-¡Qué ineptitud, Dios mío!_

_Kyoko…. No puede ser que hayas huido… aparte de mentirosa, cobarde… -_pensó enojado y frustrado, no sabía cómo buscar en un Hotel de 14 pisos a una chica entre tanta muchedumbre.

La joven al ver la preocupación en la cara de Ren optó por darle una solución-señor, en estos momentos se va a servir el almuerzo especial a los invitados, la mayoría de los clientes de este Hotel se van a reunir en el restaurante principal, si está buscando a alguien es muy probable que esté ahí, o puede haber alguien que la haya visto.

-Gracias- contestó sinceramente, esa era su única opción.

No se demoró mucho en llegar, el lugar estaba repleto pero muy bien acomodado, las únicas personas de pie eran los meseros.

Caminó entre los espacios observando cada mesa pero no había nadie conocido a excepción del peli teñido que resaltaba a la vista, estaba sentado en una de las últimas mesas charlando con quién parecía ser su compañero.

Quizás mientras estuve fuera ella regresó y se encontró con ese tipo.

Se acercó sigilosamente, así odiara escuchar la voz de ese chiquillo, era la única persona que en esos momentos le podía dar una pista sobre el paradero de Kyoko.

-ya deja de buscarla, es muy probable que se haya ido con Tsuruga san.-comentó el peli rojo con voz apaciguadora.

-deja de llamarlo Tsuruga san, ese tipo no merece tanto respecto- comentó sin dejar de ocultar su envidia.

-¿cómo que no?, ese señor es un ícono del turismo japonés.

-¿señor? Si acaso será dos o tres años mayor que nosotros… es un chiquillo con aires de grandeza, y no es para menos, es un hijo de papi que heredó la empresa de su familia.-Odiaba a ese hombre, había nacido con un destino de riqueza asegurado y dinero significaba tener a cualquier mujer que deseara… entre ellas: Kyoko

El chico enarcó las cejas, asombrado por la actitud de su amigo-oye Sho, ya deja tanta envidia.

Ren sonrió al escuchar el comentario, ya se encontraba a sólo un metro e iba a hablar para preguntar por Kyoko pero las palabras de Sho, quien estaba de espaldas a él, hicieron que se detuviera y se dedicara a escuchar.

-¿envidia?... –se mordió el labio, no sabía cómo argumentar contra eso.

-jajaja claro, estás ardido porque es apuesto, millonario y te quitó a tu novia.

-pues yo soy apuesto y corrección: él no me la quitó… Kyoko sigue siendo mía.

-deja de ser iluso Sho, ella te dejó hace como 6 meses. Jum y después de lo que le hiciste no era para menos.

-yo no le hice nada, ella se armó la historia solita.

-¡por Dios, Sho!, le hiciste creer que se acostó contigo mientras estaba borracha- comentó indignado, esa era una bajeza que nunca le iba a perdonar a su amigo.

-necesitaba dinero extra y era una apuesta fácil de ganar- se defendió absurdamente.

Ren estaba de espaldas hacia ellos, escuchando absolutamente todo. Reprimió las enormes ganas de ir a partirle la cara a ese bastardo.

-Hasta donde me dijiste ella era virgen así que debió ser muy doloroso. Eres un imbécil.

-¿Era virgen? Estoy seguro que todavía lo es, siempre ha tenido sólo ojos para mí y es re cobarde en lo que al sexo se refiere, estoy seguro que no se lo ha dado a ningún tipo.- rió al recordar sus intentos fallidos por poseerla- además yo no la toqué esa noche, sólo le quité la ropa y ella se durmió.

-¡Pero nunca le dijiste la verdad! Acéptalo, te pasaste, Sho.- _eres una porquería con las mujeres._

Tsuruga tragó pesado y sus ojos se nublaron por la ira, quería matar a ese maldito, necesitaba desahogar toda su rabia acumulada… de repente los pensamientos de aquella charla que tuvo con Kyoji llegaron a su mente:

_**Flash back**_

-entonces ¿lo hicieron?

-sí, pero no fue como lo había imaginado, ni me sentí bien al hacerlo.

-es normal que la primera vez no sientas tanto placer, hay muchos factores que influyen para que no sea lo que soñaste. Aunque somos afortunados, para las chicas suele ser doloroso.

-no es por el placer qué lo digo sino porque ni siquiera recuerdo claramente cómo fue… cuando desperté estaba completamente desnudo abrazándola, ella estaba en las mismas condiciones. Al moverme ella se despertó y se paró de la cama sin siquiera cubrirse, empezó a buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida en el suelo revuelta con la mía y sin dirigir palabra se empezó a vestir. Antes de salir del cuarto soltó una sonrisa burlona y me miró diciendo: _«_fue aburrido, cómo se nota que era tu primera vez_»_.

_**End Flash back**_

Esa historia… ¿es la de Kyoko? independientemente de que lo sea, todo lo que ha dicho ese tipo indica que ella nunca había estado con un hombre… entonces yo… -inconscientemente las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron- fui el primero…

Concluyó sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho.

Tragó saliva, anonadado, incrédulo, conmocionado…

-¿y por qué crees que la he estado buscando como loco? Quiero arreglar las cosas con ella, después de que la perdí me di cuenta de que la amaba, necesito tenerla- tragó pesado, tristemente-no siento nada cuando estoy con las demás chicas, en ningún sentido, en cambio con Kyoko puedo ser yo mismo, ella es la única que me entiende…

-dudo que te perdone… y la verdad no te entiendo, ¿si la querías tanto por qué le hiciste tanto daño?

-porque soy un hombre impulsivo. A veces sentía que ella no era totalmente mía: cuando era niña, Kyoko conoció a una persona, supongo que era otro niño, le regaló una piedra morada para que siempre lo recordara. Ese era el tesoro más grande de ella incluso hablaba con esa piedra y a pesar de que habían pasado nueve años, ella seguía con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Yo sentía que ella prefería a ese ser invisible antes que a mí, cuando hablaba del tal Corn se le iluminaban los ojos y ponía una sonrisa que nunca yo llegué a causarle, cuando lloraba se encerraba en su cuarto apretando esa piedra, cuando quería algo se lo pedía a esa estúpida roca. Enojado y cansado de que pensara tanto en ese fantasma, se la quité esperando a que ella lo olvidara… le hice creer que la había perdido en uno de sus descuidos.

_-Santo cielos, Sho es más inmaduro de lo que pensé_-¿y funcionó?-el chico levantó las cejas en señal de expectación.

-más o menos pues estuvo triste durante varios meses pero luego no volvió a sacar el tema de su adorado Corn-estrelló sus dientes con fuerza, siempre se había sentido en segundo plano por culpa de ese ser.

-¿y qué hiciste con la piedra?

-la guardé- tomó el maletín que había puesto sobre la mesa y abrió el pequeño bolsillo que yacía oculto tras los cuadernos. –a veces la cargo… el día que me vaya a disculpar con ella quiero entregársela. –sacó el trozo de roca de color morado y se lo mostró a su amigo, pero antes de que este la tomara sintió una torcedura en sus dedos, una fuerte mano estaba aprisionando la suya y no dejó de tocarlo hasta que le quitó el trozo de roca -¿qué rayos te pasa?- le gritó Shotaro a un muy cabreado Ren.

El amigo de Sho se asustó ante la mirada escalofriante del señor Tsuruga.

–Eso no te pertenece.-empuñó su mano rodeando la piedra.

-y a ti tampoco, ¡dámela!- se paró para enfrentarlo y no fue consciente de que subió mucho la voz y atrajo la atención de todos los que lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

-arreglemos esto afuera- comentó con su tono de hielo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Shotaro no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, su amigo también fue por curiosidad.

-¡Hey! ¡Ladrón!- le gritó cuando ya estaban afuera del Hotel pero Ren lo ignoró y siguió caminando para alejarse más. -¡Espera!- corrió para alcanzarlo. -¿qué te pasa, imbécil?

-ya que tu memoria de rata es tan mala permíteme recordarte quien es el ACTUAL novio de Kyoko.- estaba seguro que ella le había mentido en muchas cosas pero aún así no podía permitir que ese peli teñido se jactara de tener algo que no merecía.

-¿qué?- la cara se le puso cuadrada del asombro- ¿Siguen saliendo?- se había jurado así mismo que el magnate Tsuruga Ren sólo estaba con ella por lástima y que la dejaría en cualquier momento.

_-¿QUÉ? ¿ESE SEÑOR ES EL NOVIO DE LA EX DE SHO? WOW_ - a Takeshi casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

-más que eso…- torció su sonrisa hacia un lado dejando salir su ego a flote, quería restregarle en la cara que ahora Kyoko lo amaba a él, que habían hecho el amor… pero no consideró prudente hacer esa clase de comentarios, ese tipo no merecía saber los detalles de su relación.

-¿qué?- se le congelaron los nervios. –Eso no puede ser… ella me ama a mí…-todavía en su memoria recordaba las palabras de ella diciéndole que lo amaba.

Pujó de forma burlona- los críos de hoy en día son tan inmaduros…-respiro profundo y dio un paso hacia el frente para acercarse a Sho. Sin poder controlar el impulso le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Sho no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, todo sucedió tan rápido, no supo cómo diablos terminó en el suelo con tan sólo un puño. Su amigo se acercó a ayudarlo pero este lo rechazó y se paró solo. Soltó un escupitajo ensangrentado y con toda su rabia trató de dar un contra taque.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tú- Ren le levantó una ceja y con sólo un movimiento de piernas se quitó del área de golpe, haciendo tastabillar a Shotaro por el impulso que había puesto en propinar ese impacto.

-¡detente, Sho!- interfirió su amigo… algo le decía que si se ponían a pelear el único perjudicado iba a ser el rubio.

-creo que deberías seguir su consejo porque yo no tengo ningún problema en partirte cada hueso por todo lo que le hiciste a Kyoko.

-¿crees que no puedo defenderme?- recuperó su postura y su orgullo de macho man le impidió retractarse. Con toda la fuerza puesta en su mano empuñada se dirigió a darle en la cara a Ren.

El pelinegro movió sus pies en diagonal y entró por el frente de Sho. Con la mano izquierda apartó el puño y con la derecha le pegó directamente en el estómago.

Fuwa tosió sangre y cayó arrodillado en el suelo.

-deténgase, por favor Tsuruga sama- el acompañante de Sho estaba literalmente cagado del miedo así que tuvo que interferir prácticamente rogándole que se detuviera.

Ren lo miró con una sonrisa torcida… y con más gusto que antes pensaba rematar con otro golpe en la cara pero su conciencia le hizo recapacitar, él ya no era ese chico brabucón de colegio, sus manos habían causado mucha sangre y se odiaba por eso, no iba a caer en lo mismo así el bastardo que tenía en frente se lo mereciera.

Luego de varios minutos Sho pudo ponerse de pie y lo miró burlonamente- ¿eso es lo único que tienes?

-no voy a perder tiempo contigo cuando hay algo mucho más importante que tengo que aclarar.- dirigió su mirada hacia el peli rojo- oye, ¿ustedes se encontraron con Kyoko?

El chico se puso rígido como una tabla-no señor, estuvimos buscándola por todo el hotel.

-diablos, ¿donde se metió?- murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿qué le hiciste a tu noviecita para que se te escapara?- lo miró con desdén caminando hacia su amigo para apoyarse.

_-La pregunta sería ¿qué me hizo ella a mí?_… _sólo hay una cosa que aún tengo en duda_ -¿Kyoko tiene hermanos?- le preguntó directamente a Sho quien lo miró con una expresión de perplejidad, no tenía ni idea a qué venía ese tema.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con incredulidad y no dijeron nada, les parecía absurdo lo que preguntaba, muy fuera de contexto.

-SOLO RESPONDE- demandó enojado, empuñando sus puños temblorosos- por… por favor responde.-su frustración había rebasado los límites, ya no quería pelear más, sólo quería aquella respuesta que lo sacaría de dudas.

Fuwa lo miró confundido y sintió pena ajena... sin estar muy seguro de por qué, le respondió-¿por qué crees que se aferraba tanto a esa piedra?… ella estaba sola, sus padres la abandonaron…yo fui lo más parecido a un hermano que ella tuvo.- contestó sin interrupciones- ¿por qué diablos estás preguntando eso?

-Entonces me mintió todo este tiempo… Kyoji no existe… se burló de mí… fui un idiota al enamorarme de ella, ni siquiera sé si lo que ella siente por mí es cierto…-sintió un ardor en su pecho, en la garganta, y en sus ojos que, poco a poco se humedecían. -¿cómo puede ser que haya cambiado tanto?… de niña era tan sincera, incluso me dijo que odiaba las mentiras pues su madre una vez le había dicho que regresaría por ella y nunca cumplió con su palabra, por eso… ella misma, había jurado no mentir.

Sho y Takeshi se miraron extrañados al ver el semblante de decepción y tristeza en la cara de Ren. Era como si hubiese una nube negra derramando sus aguas sobre la cabeza del pelinegro.

-OH, ¡aquí estás!...-una nueva voz llamó la atención de los tres hombres que se encontraban en la playa.- te dejé un regalito en el bosque.- Ren se giró al reconocer esa voz burlona. Como si la rabia que poseía no fuera suficiente se tenía que aparecer en su camino el segundo bastardo que más odiaba. Reino venía acompañado de sus camaradas, estaban vestidos como si acabaran de salir de una tumba, incluso tenían sangre en sus bocas, lentes de contacto rojos y cargaban, a excepción de Reino, unos bolsos bastante grandes de color negro.

-¿y esos payasos con delirios de vampiro quiénes son?- preguntó Sho jocosamente. Sintió cierto temor cuando el chico peli plateado lo miró con desdén.

-tu regalo empieza con "K" y termina en "yoko", trata de adivinar qué es…-soltó una exhalación de mofa- yo ya me largo de aquí.- levantó su mano en señal de despedida. Sus cuatro acompañantes se movieron simultáneamente como si fueran marionetas dirigidas por "papá Reino".

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE?- le gritó Ren con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hasta alcanzarle la gabardina. –TE JURO QUE…

Reino lo interrumpió- jaja yo de ti, no estaría haciéndome el idiota tratando de sacar explicaciones. ¿Sabes qué haría?...-cruzó su sombría y sangrienta mirada con la de Ren- iría a decirle "adiós"…- torció el rostro en una mueca macabra de satisfacción.

-¿qué?…- murmuró con voz temblorosa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-le das saludos de mi parte- le señaló hacia donde estaba la aglomeración de árboles… aunque creo que la veré en el otro mundo.

–TE JURO QUE- lo agarró del cuello, a punto de asfixiarlo- SI LE HAS HECHO DAÑO A KYOKO, TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS-lo levantó lo que más pudo y luego lo dejó caer.

Reino se sobó la garganta y tosió para aclarar su voz. –Vamos- los cinco hombres siguieron hacia la dirección opuesta, dos de ellos se sentían muy mal por lo que acababan de hacer.

Sin perder más tiempo emprendió camino hacia el bosque, sentía el corazón en la mano de la preocupación. De Reino y su pandilla se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

Sho y Takeshi no tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaba, sólo sabían, por lo que alcanzaron a escuchar, que Kyoko estaba involucrada así que tenían qué averiguar qué diablos le habían hecho esos chicos.

_-Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada… por favor… Por favor… _sintió un nudo en la garganta, corrió con toda sus fuerzas para adentrarse entre los arbustos – ¡KYOKO!- gritó a todo pulmón, sólo veía árboles y pasto en su camino. –¡RESPONDE, KYOKO!

Sho y su amigo también gritaron el nombre de ella, pero no había nadie en los alrededores. Sólo se escuchaba el eco de sus propias voces.

Ren vio un gran árbol con unas manchas rojas en el tronco, dirigió su mirada al suelo y había gotitas de un líquido muy parecido a… sangre.

Avanzó, siguiendo el verdoso sendero con puntos rojos. Se quedó como una estatua al ver la figura de una chica atada a una gran cruz de madera, completamente inmóvil, tenía la cara agachada y su vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que sus muñecas y sus tobillos.

Alrededor de ella estaba dibujado el pentagrama esotérico (1) con un polvo blanco.

-Ky… ky… kyo… kyo…- las palabras no le salían de la boca, sus pupilas se dilataron, el corazón por poco se le sale del pecho, su garganta se secó, sus lagrimales se activaron, sus pies se congelaron, su temperatura descendió súbitamente...

*BUM* *BUM* *BUM* los corazones presentes sufrieron un ataque de taticardia ante la horrible escena.

-¿qué diablos pasó aquí?- Takeshi estaba muerto del susto, sintió que las piernas le temblaban al igual que los brazos. -¿está muerta?- Codeó a Fuwa por la impresión y sintió que su codo se había chocado con un bloque de hielo. Le miró el rostro y se le aguaron los ojos al verlo tan asustado… llorando.

-¡NOOOO!... ¡NO!-gimoteó Ren consternado.- No…No…No- el ardor en su pecho era demasiado fuerte… sintió un líquido transparente resbalando por sus mejillas.-NO PUEDE SER- una oleada de temor le recorrió el cuerpo tan bruscamente que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

**Continuará**

**¿Ustedes que creen que pasó? ¿Reino la mató? (la autora quería terminar su fic rápido así que mató a la protagonista XD)**

** LMAO XD**

**Notas:**

1-El Pentagrama esotérico es un instrumento para practicar la Magia Ceremonial. Su uso es de cuidado máximo cuando no se conoce las fuerzas que genera.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Piks:**Hola piks, gracias por el comentario, me animaron mucho tus palabras! Jeje y pues sí, Kyoko era virgen y Ren una bestia (por decirlo de algún modo) así que traté de remarcarlo. Nos leemos luego, disculpa mi tardanza!.

**neko-kuroneko:** jjejej me gustó tu review de doble identidad, espero que neko haya recuperado sus niveles de hemoglobina, Jajajaja gracias por tu review, -nya!

**Julis:** gracias por tus buenas energias y por el review, aunque esta vez me tardé bastante, siempre es mejor tarde que nunca, ne? Chausssssssssssss, kiss x100!

**ha ash14:** hola, gracias por tan entusiasmado review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Siempre me pongo feliz cuando tengo nuevos lectores! Jijijiji disculpa que me he tardado en contestar, vale. Chau, espero leerte otra vez!

**Kyoko-chan:** jeje me encnata tu Nick, ejjeje muchas gracias por tu review!

**Yukistar:** hola, muchas gracias por tu review, aquí está la conti! Espero que te guste!

**Melany:** hola, supongo que ya estás en la u y no tienes tiempo para leer, pero espero que algún día lo continues, Jejeje gracias por tu review!

_**By Sakuraliz 28/03/12**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Liz abre suavemente una puerta -¿Hola? ****¿Hay alguien por ahí? ¿Mina san?- **

**Liz se va a un rincón a plantar setas porque sabe que sus lectoras se fueron después de más de un año sin actualizar.**

***Snif* *Snif***

**Hahaha bueno después de la escena dramática…**

**Quiero pedirles disculpas por tanto retraso, pasaron muchísimas cosas queridas lectoras, entre ellas que me fui a vivir a USA por un tiempo y eso cambió drásticamente mi rutina diaria a parte que la inspiración también se esfumó, mantenerla es una tarea difícil y como no me gusta dejar las cosas que empiezo incompletas decidí que estas vacaciones debía terminar mi fic, así que BINGO! Aquí está y les doy la certeza que esta vez no va a parar la publicación semanal ya que todos los capítulos están escritos sólo falta retocarlos y de pronto alargar el epílogo.**

**Sin más preámbulo las dejo, tengo que ir a responder más de tres páginas de reviews, **

**Jejeje**

**Le dedico este capítulo a los 92 miembros de nuestro hermoso grupo en Facebook: Para las que adoramos los fics de Sakuraliz.**

**¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior Kyoko estaba como muerta? bueno aquí les dejo la continuación.**

**Capítulo 24**

Ren se quedó como una estatua al ver la figura de una chica atada a una gran cruz de madera, completamente inmóvil, tenía la cara agachada y su vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que sus muñecas y sus tobillos.

Alrededor de ella estaba dibujado el pentagrama esotérico (1) con un polvo blanco.

-Ky… ky… kyo… kyo…- las palabras no le salían de la boca, sus pupilas se dilataron, el corazón por poco se le sale del pecho, su garganta se secó, sus lagrimales se activaron, sus pies se congelaron, su temperatura descendió súbitamente...

*BUM* *BUM* *BUM* los corazones presentes sufrieron un ataque de taquicardia ante la horrible escena.

-¿qué diablos pasó aquí?- Takeshi estaba muerto del susto, sintió que las piernas le temblaban al igual que los brazos. -¿está muerta?- Codeó a Fuwa por la impresión y sintió que su codo se había chocado con un bloque de hielo. Le miró el rostro y se le aguaron los ojos al verlo tan asustado… llorando.

-¡NOOOO!... ¡NO!-gimoteó Ren consternado.- No…No…No- el ardor en su pecho era demasiado fuerte… sintió un líquido transparente resbalando por sus mejillas.-NO PUEDE SER- una oleada de temor le recorrió el cuerpo tan bruscamente que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-No Kyoko, por favor-no supo de dónde sacó fuerza para caminar, el miedo a perderla era demasiado poderoso, el horror de acercarse y comprobar que se había ido le estaba desgarrando el alma.

En esos momentos, si estiraba su mano podría tocarla; pero ver ese rostro pálido, inmóvil, hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo se estremeciera. –Kyoko- susurró débilmente con la esperanza de que respondiera.

Gimoteó con fuerza al pensar por un instante que la había perdido...

Dio un paso hacia el frente y en medio de sollozos tomó el valor suficiente para llevar su mano al cuello cubierto de sangre, palpó con sus dedos índice y anular la vena carótida.

Percibió unas débiles pulsaciones contra sus dedos y sintió que su propio corazón volvió a latir, con la esperanza de tenerla de nuevo, sonriente entre sus brazos, sin importar todas las mentiras que ella le había dicho.

Se apresuró a desatarla pero los nervios le entorpecieron las manos que intentaban absurdamente quitar unos grilletes de metal. Gritó frustrado y miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo con qué soltarla. –Ayúdenme… por favor- pidió a las dos estatuas congeladas que parecían llevar bastante tiempo sin parpadear.

Takeshi reaccionó primero y buscó apresurado en su mochila- creo… creo que esto sirve- sacó una navaja de bolsillo y corrió para entregársela a Ren. –Sho ¡ayúdanos!- gritó con fuerza para sacar a su amigo del transe catatónico.

-tranquila amor, aquí estoy- susurró a medida que introducía la punta de la navaja en el cerrojo del aparato de metal, sentía sus manos sudorosas y temblorosas…

-déjeme yo lo hago- propuso el joven pelirrojo después de unos minutos de intento fallido, veía a Tsuruga san demasiado nervioso como para dar en el punto clave de la cerradura.

-Ren le pasó la navaja y observó con desesperación, se sentía inútil. Gracias a Dios, quién sabe qué mañas había adquirido el amigo de Sho que en tan sólo segundos soltó el primer grillete.

Ren le sujetó el brazo y lo acomodó delicadamente a un costado de su cuerpo, al poco tiempo el joven soltó el segundo grillete y Ren estuvo listo para sostenerla. Sólo faltaba el que le sujetaba los pies, del cual Takeshi se encargó de inmediato.

La acogió en sus brazos, se estremeció al percibir la piel de ella muy fría. Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza tratando de trasmitirle su calor. –Te prometo que todo va a estar bien-le murmuró dulcemente y empezó a caminar rápidamente hasta la carretera.

Algunos minutos después…

-R…Ren- escuchó su nombre débilmente, ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-shhhh estoy aquí, no te preocupes, nunca me iré de tu lado- tomó el primer taxi que pasó, en dirección al hospital.

* * *

-oye Reino, ¿no crees que nos pasamos un poco?- comentó Miroku, el de cabello dorado claro. –al menos debimos haberle avisado que iba a ser la protagonista de nuestro video promocional.

-No, hicimos lo necesario, todo salió perfectamente gracias a que ella no sabía que estábamos filmando- respondió seriamente el aludido sentándose en el sofá de su habitación.

-yo creo que es mejor que nos larguemos, Tsuruga san puede venir a matarnos- dijo el más joven del grupo, Dazuku.

-No creo que ese hombre reaccione así, además no le hicimos nada a su chica. Es más, luego le enviaremos el dinero por su participación –después de decir unas cuantas palabras, Kiyora fue por una bebida y se sentó a ver televisión. Usualmente no se integraba en las charlas, todo le daba igual.

-sí, claro… sólo la asustamos hasta que se desmayó y no creo que nos reciba ni un céntimo, ella no fue nuestra actriz, fue ¡nuestra víctima!- habló irónicamente Shizuru, el integrante más reciente.- podríamos haberle causado un paro cardiaco como le pasó a ese señor…- se le nubló la vista al recordar el día en que murió accidentalmente uno de los clientes de su hotel.

Reino lo miró retadoramente, recordándole que no podía volver a sacar el tema -yo sabía que ella iba a aguantar, era la persona perfecta para el papel.- respondió satisfactoriamente.

-¿y cómo la escogiste? Dijimos que iba a ser una chica que supiera actuar pero no imaginé que la encontraras tan rápido.- su fiel amigo Miroku estaba impresionado.

-me gustó su aura, es la de una chica con coraje y determinación… además me cayó como anillo al dedo que estuviera relacionada con Tsuruga Ren.

-¿sigues molesto con ese hombre?- volvió a interferir Shizuru, aún no se acostumbraba a las reacciones inmaduras del jefe de su banda. A decir verdad sólo estaba ahí porque ganaba dinero fácil y nadie le criticaba sus gustos excéntricos.

-por culpa de su padre murió el mío.- aún le dolía recordar como su padre había perdido todo tratando de hundir Tokyo's Air. _Si tan sólo el viejo Hizuri no le hubiera negado al oportunidad de hacerse socios ahora todo podría ser diferente._

-pero Reino, que a tu padre no le hayan permitido hacerse socio de esa empresa no justifica que malgastara su herencia hasta el punto de quedarse en la ruina.

-!claro que sí!-le gritó- porque esa era su única oportunidad. Ese señor era amigo de mi madre y le había ofrecido su ayuda cuando ella vivía, mi padre estaba seguro que él nos iba ayudar pero el maldito de Hizuri se negó, dijo que no éramos confiables.-cerró sus puños con fuerza- _Mi padre nunca supo cómo manejar el negocio, ni tampoco el dinero y a lo que siempre le tuvo miedo fue a quedarse pobre, no pudo soportarlo y se suicidó._

* * *

-¿familiares de Kyoko Mogami?- preguntó el doctor luego de haber atendido uno de los casos más extraños de su vida.

-yo soy su novio, ¿cómo está?- se paró preocupado, hacía alrededor de media hora que estaba esperando por la información.

-increíblemente bien en comparación a lo que esperaba cuando la vi- respondió alzando las cejas, muy asombrado. –tiene pequeños hematomas en las muñecas y en los tobillos, provocados por algo que la sujetaba fuertemente. Pero no es algo por lo que deba preocuparse, desaparecerán en pocos días- hizo una pausa para dar la revelación final- La paciente sólo sufrió un desmayo debido a una fuerte impresión. Al parecer fue víctima de una broma cruel pues la sangre sobre su ropa era de animal, probablemente de cerdo y le habían maquillado una mordedora en su cuello.

_Malditos bastardos… jugaron con la vida de ella… como si fuera un ser insignificante… mataré al imbécil de Reino la próxima vez que lo vea. _Pensó enojado, incluso temblaba de la rabia.

_-_señor, ¿se encuentra bien? – el doctor se alarmó por la cara de inframundo que puso Ren.

_Cálmate, lo único que importa en este momento es ella _-¿puedo verla?

-sí, pero por favor no vaya a decirle nada que la pueda alterar, se encuentra muy susceptible.

-está bien…- murmuró y entró al cuarto.

Kyoko estaba acostada en una cama, vestida con una bata de color blanco. La enfermera le pasó una mota de algodón alcoholizada y le indicó que la oliera.

-con permiso- dijo la señora de uniforme antes de salir.

-¡Ren!- gritó apenas vio al apuesto hombre, al enderezarse bruscamente sintió un mareo.

-tranquila- caminó rápido y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros la empujó para que se acostara. –Estoy aquí, te prometo que no me iré.- le dio un suave beso en la frente y se sentó en una banquita cercana.

-¡Ren! ¡Ren!- lo llamó como si estuviese a metros de su cama. – ¡Reino es un vampiro!- comentó alarmada.

Él pasó su mano sobre la frente de ella tratando de calmarla. –no pienses en eso… descansa.

-pero Ren, yo los vi, ¡Reino y sus amigos son vampiros!- afirmó con fervor.

-los vampiros no existen- le aclaró.

-sí, ¡yo los vi! Tienen colmillos, sus ojos son plateados, beben sangre. ¡Reino me mordió!- Kyoko inclinó su rostro hacia su propio cuello tratando de ver la mordedura. -¡mira! Ahí debe estar la marca, ¡yo sentí sus colmillos!- gritó alarmada.

Ren enarcó las cejas y le apartó sutilmente el rostro para ver la zona de mordisco –no hay nada.

-¿cómo que no?- preguntó sorprendida.

-en serio, no tienes nada. El médico dijo que la sangre que estaba sobre tu cuerpo era de animal y que tenías una mordedura maquillada en tu cuello.

-¿QUÉ?... pero yo sentí todo tan real. –cerró los ojos tratando de recordar los hechos. –ellos me ataron a esa cruz, luego Reino se paró en frente mío y los otros cuatro chicos rodeaban el pentagrama. Él recitó unas palabras en un idioma raro y luego se acercó para besarme.

El indicador de ira de Ren empezó a subir.

-yo obviamente me resistí y trataba de soltarme pero me dolían mucho las muñecas y los tobillos. Poco a poco me sentí mareada y me asusté muchísimo cuando su mirada plateada cambió a rojo sangre y emitió un rugido mostrándome sus alargados colmillos. Su boca bajó por mi mejilla y mi mandíbula hasta que llegó a mi cuello, ahí sentí como si dos alfileres me penetraran… no recuerdo más, creo que me desmayé.

Ren respiró profundo tratando de apaciguar su rabia-¿ellos, te dieron algo de beber o te hicieron oler algo?

-ummm, pues… alrededor de la cruz habían recipientes humeantes, olía muy extraño, como a una planta.

-Malditos… de seguro te hicieron oler opio (1) o alguna droga que te adormeciera y te hiciera alucinar.

-pero… pero… fue todo tan real- gimoteó asustada.

Tsuruga la abrazó, intentando confortarla. –ya pasó, tranquila, olvídate de eso… yo les haré pagar por todo- comentó enojado y hablaba muy enserio.

-no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa- conocía a Ren, podía llegar a ser violento.

-esos tipos desde hace tiempo están en problemas conmigo, no te preocupes.- _ya es hora de que me las paguen._

Bajó la cabeza y murmuró -quiero regresar a Tokyo, por favor vámonos.- _tengo miedo de volverme a encontrar con Reino._

-iré a hablar con el médico para que te dé de alta.- la soltó lentamente y se paró para retirarse.

-gracias, por favor no tardes.

El doctor le dijo que no tenía problema en darle de alta pero que por favor esperaran por lo menos 4 horas antes de viajar. Le formuló una medicina para el dolor y una pomada para los moretones.

* * *

Llegaron a la capital alrededor de las 8 de la noche, Kyoko estaba descansando en su cuarto.

_Todo el camino Ren estuvo muy callado además es muy extraño que no haya preguntado por Kyoji._

_Pocas veces me miró y cuando le preguntaba algo me contestaba de manera cortante. Cuando salimos del hospital fuimos directamente al hotel y recogimos las maletas, él fue al cuarto de los Beagles pero no había nadie, menos mal una señora del aseo nos informó que ellos habían dejado la habitación hacía unas horas porque o sino Ren hubiese tumbado la puerta con sus exasperantes golpes._

_Él estaba muy extraño hoy, cuando me trajo a mi casa no se despidió de beso; su mirada era una mezcla de tristeza, preocupación y decepción, y sólo me dijo escuetamente: bye, descansa… nos vemos mañana._

Abrazó su almohada con fuerza y acunó su cabeza en ella.

_Con todo lo que pasó no tuve tiempo de decirle la verdad y no alcancé a comprar la "BENDITA PASTA"_ – se paró como un resorte de la cama al caer en cuenta.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- se levantó apurada y cogió las llaves para salir.

Un fuerte mareo hizo que frenara en seco y se tuviera que apoyar en la pared

Esperó varios segundos hasta que su vista volvió a la normalidad y salió a buscar una farmacia por su barrio.

* * *

_¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo simplemente hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, ella me engañó, me mintió y quizá hasta ha jugado con mis sentimientos._

Ren estaba terminando de darse una ducha de agua helada.

_¿Por qué fui tan idiota?, ¡tan ciego! Las señales estaban por todos lados: su cuerpo enclenque, su fino rostro, sus acciones afeminadas, su aguda voz, MI ATRACCIÓN HACIA ELLA…_ qué estúpido fui, ¡incluso llegué a pensar que me estaba volviendo gay!

Se miró frente al espejo y allí vio reflejado el rostro de Kyoko, inmediatamente se acordó de aquel chupón.

-¡ELLA SABÍA QUE ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO!- gritó hacia su reflejo y agarró fuertemente el lavamanos.

_¿Cómo es posible que no me dijera la verdad si se dio cuenta que yo estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia él y a la vez hacia ella?_

_¿Se habrá burlado de mí?_

-¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO KYOKO?

-¡ES EL COLMO!

-Es el colmo que no pueda odiarla –empezó a numerar con sus dedos frente al espejo

-Que no pueda demandarla- _hizo suplantación de identidad y eso tiene varios años de cárcel._

-Que no pueda echarla de mi empresa- _ella necesita el trabajo._

-que no pueda tenerla lejos- _casi me da un paro cardiaco al verla atada a esa cruz, mi miedo a perderla es superior a todo._

-Es el colmo que simplemente no pueda dejar de amarla- agachó la cabeza resignado

-¡MALDICIÓN!

¿Qué puedo hacer entonces para sentirme bien?, así la ame no puedo perdonarle tan fácilmente esa gran mentira.

-¿le soy indiferente?-_ soy bueno haciendo eso… pero…_

-¿la trato mal cuando vaya como Kyoji?- _¿Cómo puedo tratar mal a la mujer que amo?_

-¿le digo que ya sé su engaño y le hago saber lo molesto que estoy?_- No… ella me pediría perdón mil veces y lloraría inmediatamente. No creo que sea capaz de hacerme el duro mientras la veo llorando, entonces la situación se arreglaría muy fácil…_

-¿hago como si nada hubiese pasado y la hago caer víctima de su propio engaño?-_esa idea me gusta… pero me tocaría evitar que me dijera la verdad._

_Es cierto, ella en todo el viaje quiso decirme la verdad y yo le prometí que la escucharía y trataría de entenderla… si no hubiese pasado ese percance con Reino estoy seguro que me la habría dicho antes de llegar a Tokyo, entonces… puedo deducir que… a mas tardar, ella me la dirá mañana._

_-_Tengo que evitar que me la diga- _no vas a salir de esta tan fácil Kyoko. _

_Algo se me tiene que ocurrir para vengarme… sonrió_ infantilmente y fue a su cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño, acto que le costó bastante.

* * *

Kyoko pasó casi toda la noche en vela, estaba muy preocupada porque no había podido comprar la píldora pues no encontró una farmacia cerca y se sentía muy mareada cómo para seguir buscando. Al ver que no podía dormir, escribió su carta de renuncia y luego de más de 15 intentos pudo redactar un escrito más o menos decente.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con nauseas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿por qué rayos me siento así?- corrió hacia al baño al sentir su última comida en la garganta. -¿qué me está pasando?- apenas tocó el lavamanos trasbocó un poco.

-oh por Dios, qué asco- abrió la llave y fijó la vista hacia el espejo para no ver su propio vómito.

-qué horrible estoy- se echó agua en la cara y se sobó los ojos con fuerza como si tratara de borrar las grandes ojeras que se le habían formado.

-Maldición, ¿qué son estos síntomas?-el pensamiento que más la atormentaba fue el primero que llegó a su cabeza.

-NO PUEDE SER- yo no _es que sepa mucho del tema pero creo que imposible que tenga síntomas de embarazo a sólo una noche de haber estado con él._

-… no es imposible… los estoy sintiendo- se asustó enormemente, incluso se le aceleró el corazón.

-NO Kyoko, no puede ser… de seguro es algo psicológico. Desde ayer estás intentando comprar esa pasta y no has podido, tu miedo a quedar a embarazada a producido los síntomas- trató de darse una explicación razonable.

-¿y si no es así? ¿Y si soy una mujer rara a la que le dan los síntomas después de un día de la relación?- sintió un fuerte escalofrío que le heló hasta las venas.

-¡tengo que ir a conseguir esa pasta!- corrió a tomar las llaves de su carro.

-¡NO! ¿y si en verdad estoy embarazada y mato a mi bebé?- frenó en seco y se llevó las manos al vientre.-_ no puedo hacerlo…_

-si dentro mío… se está formando un mini Ren…

-POR DIOS, ¿QUÉ HAGO?- cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

…

**Continuará**

1-El opio es una droga analgésica narcótica que se extrae de las cabezas verdes de la adormidera.

**By Sakuraliz 16/08/2013**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos el próximo fin de semana auqnue no les aseguro día ni hora porque todo depende de si tengo internet o no. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, aquí les dejó las respuestas a los reviews de todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta en FF.**

**Reviews:**

**Chamorra:** Hola, wow fuiste la primera en dejarme review del capi 23 jejeje así que dejé un puntito negro en ti? Me dio mucha risa y alegría leerte, espero que me puedas seguir leyendo, un abrazo!

**Yukistar:** hai hai!, jejej sí, en ese capi 23 pasó de todo, muchas gracias por leerme, aquí está la conti. Muacks!

**Camilaflordeloto:**Hola querida compatriota! Jjeje justo como lo dijiste, nos tocó esperar una eternidad para la conti, muchas gracias por leerme, un abrazo!.

**neko y kuroneko:** NYAAAAAAAAAAA gracias por tu review neko chan, bueno se demoró la conti más de lo normal pero aquí está, nyaaaaaaaaa Kissuuuuuuuuuu.

**Mysolcita:** hola chica, cuanto tiempo! Lamentablemente no había tenido tiempo apra escribir y me tardé una eternidad en terminar mi fic, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, jejeje saludos desde Palmira!

**Julis:** jajaja ojalá que el Ren de otra dimensión me hubiese raptado, ese hubiese estado muy interesante, jejejejeje muchas gracias por tu review Julis san!

**Ara:** primero que todo muchas gracias a ti por leerme, espero que algún día leas esta respuesta y sepas que ese no era el final y que aquí está la conti. Besos!

**Zahia:** muchas gracias por tu review, a mi también me molesta que no terminen los fics por eso me puse juiciosa estas vacaciones y decidí terminarlo, espeor que puedas leer la conti, XOXO

**Guest:** hola, claro que tengo compasión de ustedes por eso me decidí a terminar mi fic, muchas gracias por tu review, besos!

**Kauchuz5:** hola muchísimas gracias por tu review, aquí está la conti, espero que aún puedas leerla. Muacks!

**Reyna:** hola, por supuesto que no he dejado mi historia, aquí está la conti, disculpa la demora. XOXOXOXOXOX

**Alma:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que puedas seguir leyéndolo. Muacks!

**Sora:** lamento haberte dejado con la duda, pero pues las cosas pasan -_- gracias por tu review sora chan!

**Kyoko-chan:** hola tocaya de Kyoko, ejjejeje aquí está la conti, lamento la demora, un beso!

**Lucy:** muchas gracias por tu review

**BRENNA:** muchas gracias por tus ánimos, cada pedacito que ustedes aportan ayudan para continuar, besos!

Sakura: Hola casi tocaya! Aquí está la continuación, espero que puedas leerlo, muchas gracias por tu review!

Hana: hi, I'm glad you could read my story, thank you so much for you review, I hope you can continue reading it, kiss and hugs!

tomoyo14: hola, hoy por fin continuará, espero que puedas seguir leyéndolo, abrazos!


	25. Chapter 25

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA muchas gracias por su apoyo, gracias a sus reviews me di cuenta que no me han olvidado, estoy muy feliz y por eso hice todo lo posible para subir este capi hoy (acabo de empezar semestre y tengo trabajo por montones)**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta que Deea93 le hizo la continuación a mi fic: tu invadiste mi corazón (ella me pidió permiso hace mucho tiempo por eso se me había olvidado comentarles) los invito a leer y dejarle review **

**Sin más cháchara aquí los dejo con un capítulo super cómico**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

-POR DIOS, ¿QUÉ HAGO?- cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Con las manos temblorosas tomó su celular y buscó el número de Kanae.

Luego de la tercera timbrada escuchó una voz tras el auricular. –¿hola?

-MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOO SANNNNNNNN-

La aludida había apartado con anterioridad el auricular de su oreja, sabía que su amiga a veces la saludaba gritando-Kyoko, ¿Dónde estás?

-en…gimoteó- en casa.

-¿te encuentras bien?... te oyes muy rara.- Preguntó preocupada.

-No, no estoy bien, necesito un consejo urgente… necesito contarte algo muy grave. –chilló asustada. –por favor ven…-su tono era de súplica.

-¿qué pasó?...- escuchó sollozos- Kyoko no creo que pueda ir, tengo que trabajar- le pasó al señor del taxi unos billetes y bajó del auto. -acabo de llegar a Tokyo's Air.

-por favor… en serio, te necesito Moko san- rogó con su voz.

Se asustó al oírla tan desesperada-está bien, le pediré permiso a Yashiro e iré para tu casa, por favor no hagas ninguna locura mientras llego.- colgó y caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina.

* * *

-REENNNNNNNNNNNN ¿cómo te fue en el viaje? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Con quién te fuiste en yate?- el de gafas le preguntó con voz expectante al recién llegado.

-por lo menos deja que me siente- abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-¡me ha carcomido la curiosidad todo el fin de semana!- comentó tratando de excusarte.

-no es para tanto, no pasó nada.- respondió seriamente sacando su laptop.

-¿Qué?, no me mientas Ren- sabía perfectamente que algo le ocultaba.

-amigo, déjame solo, estoy esperando a alguien.- estaba ansioso por que llegara su víctima.

-Ren, ¡dame sólo un adelanto y te dejaré en paz hasta el almuerzo!- negoció inútilmente.

-¡cómprate una vida Yashiro!, consigue novia o lo que sea, sólo no te entrometas en la mía- ayer no había podido dormir bien y se despertó de muy mal humor.

Yukihito no se tomó el comentario tan apecho, estaba acostumbrado a verlo de mal humor- para tu información, ya tengo novia.

Ren enarcó las cejas sorprendido –en serio, ¿Quién es?- no se resistió las ganas de preguntar, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que le conoció una novia.

-cuando me digas sobre tu chica te diré sobre la mía. –lo chantajeó, sonriendo por su hazaña.

Una voz femenina llamando desde la puerta atrajo la atención de ambos. –Disculpe Yashiro san, ¿podemos hablar?

-por supuesto Kotonami san- respondió alegremente.

Ren se extrañó al ver el cambio en la cara de su amigo, incluso podría afirmar que le brillaron los ojos cuando la vio.

-hablamos luego Ren.- salió junto con Kanae hacia su oficina.

Yashiro no tuvo ninguna objeción con el permiso de Kanae así que ella salió inmediatamente para la casa de su amiga.

* * *

-¡POR FIN LLEGASTE MOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOO SANNNNNNN!- chilló como una mártir y se abalanzó hacia su amiga.

-oh por dios ¿qué te paso? Parece que no hubieras dormido en días- se asustó por las ojeras tan grandes que cubrían el rostro de Kyoko.

-no, sólo ayer no dormí. –la tomó de un brazo y la guió hacia adentro. –vamos a mi cuarto. Kyoko vestía una sudadera de mangas largas para que no se vieran los moretones de sus muñecas y tobillos.

Se sentaron en la cama e inmediatamente Kyoko clavó su rostro hacia su estómago. –estoy mareada, tengo náuseas, vómitos…- se sobó el vientre con movimientos circulares.

-¡un momento- murmuró horrorizada. -no me digas que… -se le congeló la garganta y no pudo seguir la frase.

-… creo… creo que… estoy embarazada-gimoteó asustada y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿PERO CÓMO? ¿CUANDO? ¡POR DIOS! ¿DE QUIEN ES? – se llevó las manos a la cabeza por poco halándose el pelo.

-… Ren y yo…- subió los pies a su cama y se abrazó a si misma en posición fetal, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TSURUGA REN? – se resbaló un poco de la cama. -¿Cómo ASÍ? ¿Cuándo ESTUVIERON JUNTOS? – pidió desesperadamente la información.

*snif* snif* -… antenoche, en Hokkaido- murmuró apenada en medio de sollozos.

Kanae se resbaló de la cama y cayó sentada en el suelo. –¡auch!- exhaló adolorida y pensó en lo que acaba de decir Kyoko. –¡oh POR DIOS, SÍ QUE ERES TONTA!

-Lo sé, ¡soy una estúpida!- soltó un fuerte sollozo.

-¡OMG! lo digo porque, AÚN NO PUEDES saber si estás embarazada.

-¿cómo que no? ¡Tengo los síntomas!- respondió alarmada.

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, KYOKO: ¡HA PASADO UN DÍA Y MEDIO! ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TENGAS SÍNTOMAS DE EMBARAZO TAN RÁPIDO. –le gritó para que entendiera que su idea era absurda.

-¡PERO LOS TENGO!- gritó alarmada.

-estás traumada, me atrevo a deducir que no se protegieron y el miedo ha provocado que tengas esos síntomas.

-¿Será?- preguntó dubitativa

-¡PUES CLARO!, según tengo entendido los síntomas empiezan a aparecer en la segunda semana, además la fecundación no se hace de manera inmediata, eso tarda alrededor de 72 horas- recordó lo que había leído en una revista femenina mientras esperaba su turno en el salón de belleza.- ¡imagínate! ¡SON TRES DÍAS! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VAS A TENER SÍNTOMAS SI NISIQUIERA SE HA LLEVADO A CABO LA FECUNDACIÓN?- la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió para que reaccionará.

-Wow Moko san, eres una persona muy culta- la miró con los ojos brillosos, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de tener una amiga como ella.

La pelinegra torció su boca y entrecerró los ojos para mirarla con suspicacia -_A eso se le llama tener sentido común._

_-_oh por dios- suspiró aliviada- me has quitado un peso de encima.

-¡un momento señorita! Eso no significa que no estés en riesgo de embarazo.

-¡diablos!-estrelló sus manos contra su cabeza- ¡tienes razón!

-pero no hay problema, aún estás a tiempo de evitarlo. Cómprate una pastilla anticonceptiva de emergencia.

-¿aún puedo tomarla?

-claro, ni siquiera han pasado dos días- habló como toda una experta en el tema.

-¿me podrías acompañar a comprarla?

-por supuesto, vamos ya mismo… entre más tiempo dejes pasar hay más probabilidades de que no funcione.

Kyoko cogió las llaves de su auto y salió junto con Kanae.

* * *

Ren miró su reloj de pulso y vio que eran las 11:45 AM

_Mucha cobarde… NO VINO HOY A TRABAJAR…_

Pensó enojado mientras se bebía su cuarta taza de café

-vamos a ver qué excusa me da cuando llame a Kyoji- tomó su celular y marcó el número de su asistente.

…piiiiii…

…piiiiii…

…piiiiii…

…el número marcado no se encuentra disponible, por favor, después del tono deje su mensaje.

_¡MALDICIÓN! NISIQUIERA ME CONTESTA…_

_Iré a buscarla… ¡No!... ¿qué le diría?... por dios, se supone que somos novios, ¿No? Puedo fingir que no sé nada e ir a su casa para invitarla a almorzar_

… _la verdad es que quiero verla…_

Ren tomó las llaves de su auto y salió hacia el Darumaya

-Gracias por invitarme a almorzar- sonrió gentilmente.

-de nada, es lo menos que podía hacer… si no fuera por tus consejos en estos momentos estaría en un oscuro pozo cortándome las venas. –dejó el dinero encima del papelito de la cuenta.

-jajaja no es para tanto- _bueno, pensándolo mejor… con las reacciones exageradas que pasan por la cabeza de Kyoko eso que acaba de decir sí sería muy probable. _–creo que ya es hora de regresar al trabajo. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¡No! No quiero ver a Ren…- chilló asustada, tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarlo.

-pero Kyoko debes decirle la verdad cuanto antes- miró de reojo hacia otro lado y murmuró por lo bajo avergonzada- incluso Yashiro ya lo sabe.

-¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?- gritó atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban en el restaurante.

-¡cállate!- la agarró de un brazo e hizo que caminaran fuera del local, pues en esos momentos eran el centro de atención- te lo contaré todo, sólo sígueme.

Llegaron hasta un parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas.

-¿CÓMO QUE YASHIRO SAN YA SABE LO DE KYOJI?

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO GRITES o tendremos que irnos de aquí también.

-está bien, bajó la voz y se quedó expectante.

-es que… Yashiro y yo estamos saliendo… etto… somos novios.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- ¡se iba de la ciudad un fin de semana y su mejor amiga se ennoviaba con el mejor amigo de su jefe!, por dios, ¡el mundo era un pañuelo!

- ¡si sigues con tu show no te voy a decir nada más!- le advirtió seriamente

Kyoko hizo el gesto de sellar sus labios con un candado. –por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

-pues verás… todo pasó tan rápido- la mirada de Kyoko era como si fuera una niña de cinco años viendo un acto de circo, le brillaban de igual manera los ojos.

**Flash back First part**

Pasado viernes, 7:05 PM, Oficina de Yashiro en Tokyo's Air.

-Kanae san, discúlpame por haberte hecho quedar hasta tan tarde- comentó apenado el de gafas mientras arreglaba su escritorio.

-no se preocupe, soy su asistente y teníamos mucho trabajo por acabar.-_a decir verdad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, siento que puedo ser yo misma… es muy parecido a cuando estoy con Kyoko, aunque de alguna manera… diferente._

-también me siento mal por no poderte llevar a tu casa- pensó en voz alta y luego se avergonzó de su comentario.

-¿ehh?... no es necesario, yo puedo coger un taxi.- su voz no sonaba muy alegre.

-no sé porqué no aprendí a manejar…- _me acostumbré a que Ren me llevara siempre a mi apartamento –_incluso hoy Ren me dejó su auto y me dijo que podía pedirle a alguien que me llevara.

-si quiere yo lo llevo-sugirió al instante.

-¿ehh?-sus ojos brillaron un poco ante su propuesta pero…-claro que no Kanae san, debes estar ansiosa por llegar a tu casa a descansar y yo no quiero causarte más molestias.

-no es ninguna molestia…-tragó saliva para que su voz saliera más clara.- no tengo ningún afán de llegar a mi apartamento, nadie me espera…

-ohh… sé muy bien lo que se siente- _yo llevo viviendo muchos años sólo. –_Está bien, pero entonces de camino compramos algo para cenar, ¿vale?- sacó las llaves del auto y se las ofreció, mostrando una sonrisa un poco tímida.

-…ok.- cogió las llaves y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta para que él no viera su sonrojo.

Pasaron por un restaurante de comida rápida y pidieron una pizza extra grande.

Kanae se sorprendió cuando escuchó que él pidió la pizza para llevar pero no dijo nada pues eso significaba que por fin conocería el apartamento de su jefe.

Llegaron a su destino en más o menos doce minutos, la chica se sorprendió al ver el lugar pues estaba extremadamente limpio, como si nadie lo habitara. Nunca había visto el apartamento de un chico soltero tan ordenado… y lujoso, se podría decir que hasta el piso del pequeño lugar brillaba. Era un lugar muy acogedor, tenía exactamente lo necesario: una estética cocina integral, una elegante sala, un baño, un pequeño cuarto de lavado y una habitación.

-bienvenida a mi humilde hogar- la invitó a pasar- siéntate por favor, voy a sacar unos platos para servir la cena. –¿qué quieres tomar?: ¿agua, gaseosa, vino?

-agua, por favor.- Kanae estaba en contra de las bebidas con gas y sabía de antemano que se desinhibía con las bebidas alcohólicas.

Se sentaron en la sala a compartir la comida –¿quieres ver televisión?- iba a tomar el control remoto para encender la pantalla LED.

-No, así estoy bien…-le dio un bocado a su porción.-umm está rica.

Él se quitó las gafas antes de empezar a comer- sí, Pizza-La-kun (1) tiene muy buenas pizzas, sobre todo la Napolitana con extra queso.

La chica alzó las cejas extrañada, nunca había visto a su jefe sin los lentes.

-¡eyy!, no me mires como si fuese un extraño- comentó jocosamente- me gusta comer sin gafas cuando la comida está humeante.

-lo siento- bajó la cabeza avergonzada, por un momento se perdió en sus ojos mieles, nunca los había visto directamente.

Yashiro se sonrojó cuando la vio apenada.

Continuaron su comida en silencio.

-creo que es demasiado- ella se había comido dos porciones y estaba sosteniendo la tercera.

-sí… pero no importa, el resto se guarda en la nevera- él se había comido seis y estaba más que satisfecho.

Kanae estaba encartada con su comida pero le daba pena devolver su porción porque ya le había dado un mordisco.

-¿no quieres más?- la miró con duda.

-¿ah? Sí, claro. Está deliciosa- mordió un poco más y masticó muy lentamente. Dejando el trozo de pizza muy cerca de su boca, sujetándolo con una mano.

-está bien, entonces recogeré esto- tapó la caja y se levantó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla e inconscientemente acercándose hacia ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos pegaron un ligero brinco de conmoción cuando el celular de Yashiro sonó en un corto tono de mensaje.

Kanae no supo en qué momento el trozo de pizza bañada en salsa napolitana resbaló por su mano, descendió por su blusa blanca y terminó volteada en su falda oscura.

-oh ¡lo siento!- Yashiro se separó de ella y alcanzó sus gafas para aclarar la vista.

-¡Oh por dios!- la pelinegra se quito la masa ensalzada de su falda y miró horrorizada su blusa que tenía un gran parche rojo a su costado izquierdo.

-lo siento, no debí…

-usted no hizo nada…-lo defendió y cogió unas servilletas para limpiarse.

-Vamos al cuarto de lavado- la agarró del brazo y la guío hacia el pequeño cuarto, pues aún quedaba la mancha en su ropa. Cogió apuradamente un trapo, lo humedeció y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a limpiarla. –parece que va a ser difícil de sacar.

Ella cogió la tela de los bordes y la extendió para facilitarle la limpieza pero el trapo estaba muy húmedo así que ahora casi la mitad de la blusa estaba húmeda, con una gran mancha roja y por si fuera poco, el agua había transparentado la tela y se podía ver perfectamente una parte del sostén gris de Kanae.

Yashiro, cuando lo notó, se puso rojo como un tomate y dejó lo que estaba haciendo casi tan rápido como si le hubiese pasado corriente. Ella bajó la vista alarmada y se giró, dándole la espalda, completamente sonrojada.

-¡Lo siento!... de verdad discúlpame, iré a traerte algo para que te cambies. –salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

_Dios mío… ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?... ¡si que eres tonta Kanae! ¿Por qué diablos no sujetaste bien la pizza? ¡Ahorra tienes un gran parche rojo en tu hermosa blusa blanca! Espero que no manche, esa blusa me costó un ojo de la cara._

El dueño del apartamento no tardó en regresar aunque se tomó un corto tiempo para quitarse la parte superior del traje y la corbata, se sentía muy incómodo con esa ropa en casa pues él era de los que gustosamente se podía pasar todo el día en pijama.

-discúlpame, es lo más pequeño que encontré. Cámbiate mientras te lavo la blusa, tengo un líquido quita manchas que es muy bueno, seguro que no te dejará ni pizca de mácula.

-no te preocupes, la lavaré en casa...-tragó pesado- es mejor que me vaya- hizo una corta venia y caminó hacia la salida.

-Kotonami san, déjame hacer esto… en cierto modo fue mi culpa- le tomó la mano y le entregó la camisa-¿cómo te vas a ir así?

El sólo hecho de que la llamara por el nombre la hizo retractarse -está bien- respondió tímidamente, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño a ella misma, pues no era una persona tímida. Ella era Kotonami Kanae, la que siempre tomaba la iniciativa, era buena en todo, pasaba por encima de cualquiera y no se intimidaba con nadie. –me cambiaré entonces…

El castaño le dio la espalda e incluso se tapó los ojos.

A Kanae le hizo un poco de gracia verlo así.

-listo, ya puedes mirar- dijo mientras terminaba de abrocharse el último botón de una camisa curuba de mangas largas que casi le llegaba hasta el extremo donde terminaba su falda.

Yukihito se sonrojó al instante, la camisa le quedaba gigante a pesar de que ella era una mujer muy alta, y el color de la prenda hacía juego con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se veía hermosa… definitivamente esa mujer le gustaba mucho, la quería para él, le había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vio pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada, aunque ya habían compartido algunas cenas y unas cuantas copas desde que se conocieron.

-¿me veo muy rara?- preguntó mirándose a sí misma.

-ccclaro que no, te ves perfecta- respondió atropelladamente y tomó la blusa blanca para lavársela.

-gracias- dijo sinceramente y lo observó mientras hacía el trabajo-_ me siento cómoda con su camisa… tiene su aroma, pero no sé si esto esté bien: estamos solos… y a mí él… me gusta._

-listo, ahora sólo debemos esperar a que se seque. ¿Quieres vino?-creo que esta es mi oportunidad para decirle lo que siento… pero no sé cómo, la última vez fui rechazado y no quiero volver a vivir esa experiencia… me pregunto si… Ella y Kyoji… aunque él me aseguró que sólo eran amigos, hay algo en él que me produce desconfianza.

-ummm… bueno.- ella se sentó y luego él le ofreció una copa.

-Kanae san, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro- respondió relajada.

-Kyoji y tú son en realidad sólo amigos.

Respondió por inercia-¡por supuesto! No hay nada más entre nosotros, te lo juro… la vez que nos viste bes… -se le atoraron las palabras- eso fue por un favor, de verdad, entre nosotros no hay nada, por favor, créeme- habló apuradamente.

-ahh- suspiró aliviado- ya decía yo… eso quiere decir que él es homosexual, ¿cierto?

-¿QUE? NO, Claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

-pues el físicamente parece mujer, tiene voz de mujer y en general se comporta como una, así que a mi criterio es: o es homosexual o no es hombre.-dijo con total seguridad.

Kanae se atoró con la bebida *cof* *cof*

-¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-siii- la oscilación en su voz hizo sonar la afirmación como falsa. Además ella no lo miró a los ojos.

-estás ocultando algo, ¿cierto?-bajó un poco los lentes y la observó con sospecha.

-no- levantó la vista y se asustó al verle esa mirada pues era como si estuviera leyendo un papel sobre su frente que decía "sé que Kanae me está mintiendo".

-Yashiro san, discúlpame, no puedo decírtelo.

-Kyoji oculta algo muy grande… yo lo sé…-su voz tenía un tanto de decepción- pensaba que confiabas en mí.-hizo un mohín de desilusión.

-Yo confió en ti… pero Kyok…emm Kyoji es mi amigo.

-¿Kyok?... ibas a decir el nombre de otra persona, ¿no es así?- se movió de su asiento, acercándose a ella. _Yo puedo ser muy persuasivo…_

-¡No!- se corrió hacia la esquina del sofá.- _Diablos, qué estúpida soy._

-Sé que mientes- se corrió más y prácticamente la acorraló. –si ya me afirmaste que Kyoji no es homosexual… eso significa que entonces él ¿no es un hombre?- la expresión de perplejidad de ella le dio a entender que por allí se encontraba la respuesta. -Kyoji, si no es hombre entonces es… ¿Una mujer?

La chica asintió levemente, no supo cómo reaccionar y no quería mentirle a él.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES?

_Kyoko por favor perdóname pero creo que tengo que decirlo, de verdad no quiero mentirle a Yashiro._ -su nombre es Kyoko Mogami, es mi mejor amiga… ¡por favor no digas nada!- le rogó con los ojos vidriosos.

-uffffffffffff qué alivio- soltó un gran respiro.

-¿ehhh? ¿A qué viene esa reacción?

-gracias a dios que es chica, ya me estaba asustando con la actitud de Ren… pensé que se me estaba volteando.

-EHHHHHHHH? ¿Cómo así?

-El comportamiento de Ren hacia su asistente era muy raro, cómo lo miraba, cómo le hablaba e incluso puedo jurar que vi una pizca de celos el día en que… _**las **_vio besándose. –hizo una pequeña inflexión en "las"

-pero Ren no lo sabe- interrumpió, Yashiro estaba inmerso en el recuerdo.

-¿tú? Tú… ¡besaste a una chica! Entonces tú…

Kanae evitó que siquiera la idea se le pasara por la mente.

-A MI ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES, cuando la besé no tenía ni idea que era una mujer… yo juraba que era gay así que no le vi problema. Además ya hay alguien que me gusta-utilizó su última frase como defensa.

-ohh ya veo.- se sintió triste con lo último que dijo.

Kanae bajó el rostro –qué tristeza, no puedo creer que la última persona que he besado haya sido a una mujer.

-¿qué? Entonces aún no tienes nada con el chico que te gusta.

-No… él es muy tímido y yo no me atrevo a confesármele.

-¿pero el chico da señales de que tu le gustas?.

-él me confunde, pero creo que sí… es muy amable conmigo, me invita a comer y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-ahhh ya veo- sintió que su batalla, que ni siquiera había iniciado, ya estaba perdida.

-¿por qué te pones así?- lo notó cabizbajo.

-¿eh? ¿Así cómo?- levantó las cejas- tomó un sorbo de vino.

-así, tu mirada cambió, se puso oscura.

-ahh no, por nada.- mintió inútilmente y siguió bebiendo.

-umm y que hay de ti Yashiro san, ¿te gusta alguien?- ella también necesitaba ese tipo de información.

-ahh… a mí… la verdad es que sí.

-ahh ¿en serio?- _¿Quién será? _Acercó la copa a su boca para que él no viera la expresión de curiosidad sobre su rostro.

-sí, pero creo que ella no me corresponde.

-¿por qué lo dices?- _¡qué bien!, eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad_

-a ella le gusta otro chico.- se bogó lo que quedaba en su copa y luego la dejó sobre la mesa.

-ummm… entonces deberías actuar rápido, para que no te la quiten.-_ necesito saber si soy yo quien te gusta._

-¿pero qué hago? No me atrevo a decirle que me gusta.

-¿por qué?

-es que tengo miedo de que me rechace, ya he pasado por eso antes.

-¿en serio? Pero si eres un chico genial y muy guapo- se llevó las manos a la boca por haber emitido ese pensamiento en voz alta.

-lamentablemente no todas piensan así…- _pero me alegro de que tu lo creas._

-¿cuando fue eso?- _muy tonta la que te rechazó._

-en la universidad- _como siempre todas iban detrás del apuesto Tsuruga Ren y como sabían que era mi mejor amigo, se acercaban a mí para llegar a él._

-¿Desde entonces no tienes novia?- le parecía increíble que llevara más de 4 años soltero.

-Ajam… ¿y tú? ¿Has tenido muchos novios?... emm disculpa mi pregunta…sólo responde si quieres.

-Ah, no hay problema, además estamos hablando del tema. –Bebió un ligero sorbo del líquido vino tinto- Pues… yo tuve varios novios en el instituto y unos cuantos en la universidad… pero nunca nada serio.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Todos eran unos idiotas al final, sólo querían sexo… así que los botaba o jugaba con ellos.

-wow eso es un tanto malvado.-_no creí que Kanae fuera ese tipo de chica_- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con jugar?

-pues salía con ellos, les sacaba algunas cosas materiales, y pues otros sólo me atraían sexualmente así que lo hacía con ellos y luego los dejaba.-ella era una persona muy sincera y con algo de licor encima hasta un poco más.

-wowo mujer, pues al menos tuvieron la suerte de estar contigo.

-no creo que sea suerte, dos llegaron a sentir amor por mi y cuando les terminé, lloraron… me sentí muy mal por eso, pues yo nunca me he enamorado así que era fácil para mí dejarlos pero luego de ver el rostro del último decidí no volver a hacerlo y me prometí que con el próximo chico que esté, será alguien que de verdad me guste.

-este chico que mencionaste antes… ¿realmente te gusta?-_ por favor di que no_

-sí, es muy lindo… es un encanto con sus gafitas y su timidez le da un toque de dulzura.

Sirvió un poco más de vino para ambos -qué envidia- murmuró por lo bajo y de un solo sorbo vació su copa.

-¿Por qué?- _vamos, dame más pistas…_

-pues ese chico es muy suertudo…-no la miró cuando habló.

-pero es un IDIOTA, le estoy diciendo en la cara que me gusta y no me entiende.

-¿EH?- vio como Kanae bebía lentamente de su copa.

_¡Dios santo! Si hubiese un premio para NO captar indirectas Yashiro se llevaría el Oro_ aunque sí su competencia fuera Kyoko la reyerta estaría muy reñida.

… Hubo un silencio incómodo de casi un minuto…

-Hey Yashiro,- lo llamó suavemente,- ¿si tuvieras a la chica que te gusta al frente qué harías?…-_¡tengo que comprobar algo! Puede ser que a él… yo… le guste._

-nada… la tengo justo al frente y no hago nada… -sus palabras salieron por si solas.

-¿Qué?- _OMG, ¡sí era cierto! Wow, por dios… bueno, no tengo por qué sorprenderme tanto, ¿cómo no le iba a gustar?-_ su egocentrismo no se hizo esperar

-¡Me gustas Kanae! Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, yo… - iba a balbucear algo más pero ella…

-cállate Yashiro- anuló la distancia entre sus labios y lo besó con locura, desde hace mucho tiempo que había deseado hacerlo.

**End first part**

* * *

_-¿y esa niña donde se ha metido en todo el día?-_Ren había ido en la tarde al Darumaya, pero la Okami le informó que Kyoko había salido con una amiga así que ahora eran las 9 de la noche y la estaba esperando fuera de la universidad.

Kyoko caminaba hacia la salida, cabizbaja, totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

_Siento como si no hubiese ido a la universidad en meses, hoy que llegué a clase me sentí muy desubicada y a eso tengo que agregarle este maldito dolor de cabeza._

-quiere que la lleve a algún lado, señorita- escuchó una dulce voz y no tardó en reconocer que era esa encantadora señal que podía derretirla allí mismo. Levantó la cabeza y emitió una sonrisa temerosa; por un lado se sentía feliz de verlo, quería saltar a sus brazos y besarlo allí mismo, sin importar que nadie los viera… pero el lado oscuro de la moneda también hizo presencia y la hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, en frente suyo estaba la persona que era víctima de su engaño.

-hola- saludó tímidamente.

-¿ese es el "Hola" que me merezco?- enarcó las cejas pícaramente y caminó hacia ella para tomarla de la mano y guiarla hacia su auto. Ella lo siguió sin decir nada y tenía mucho miedo de mirarlo fijamente.

Ren se percató del incómodo silencio y de la energía temerosa de ella. –¿Cómo te encuentras?-intentó romper el hielo mientras arrancaba en su auto.

-un poco mejor… todavía me duele – llevó una mano a su frente y giró su cabeza hacia la ventanilla opuesta. Se alarmó cuando Ren giró en una dirección que no iba hacia el Darumaya. –¿a dónde vamos?

-a mi apartamento.- respondió sin vacilar, necesitaba estar con ella y sabía que si la llevaba al restaurante no podrían hablar tranquilos.

-¡detén el auto!-todavía no lo había mirado a la cara- me iré a mi casa… necesito descansar y aclarar mi mente.

-pero…

-por favor- su voz salió en súplica.

Ren le hizo caso y decidió no presionarla pues de lo contrario ella, en ese momento, le gritaría en la cara la verdad, sentía que en cualquier instante Kyoko iba a explotar. –Está bien, pero prométeme que mañana hablaremos, te recogeré en la universidad e iremos a mi apartamento.-tomó el siguiente retorno y la llevó a su casa.

Antes de que saliera del auto la tomó dulcemente del rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios- Descansa y aunque tome tiempo… te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Kyoko sintió un ligero alivio y bajó del auto… pero antes de entrar al restaurante lo escuchó gritar: -Dile a tu hermano que lo espero mañana en mi oficina.

Tsuruga arrancó inmediatamente, no sintiéndose muy bien con lo que acaba de decir pues sabía que eso la iba a preocupar más.

_Así estaría de intranquila que ni siquiera me preguntó cómo había sabido su dirección, se supone que el que vive allí es su hermano y supuestamente yo no sé nada de ella, pues Kyoji nunca me lo quiso decir…_

_Ayyyy Kyoko, solita te vas a ir hundiendo en tu mentira…_

Pensó que se sentiría bien con ese hecho, pero… por el contrario, se sintió mal, pues sabía que ella estaba sufriendo.

**Continuará**

**By Sakuraliz 25/08/13**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos dentro de poco, bye bye!**

**Kauchuz5:** hola, muchísimas gracias a ti por tu review! Me alegra que me sigas leyendo.

**TefyNk:** gracias port u review, un beso!

**Brennna:** hola, muchas gracias por leerme, bueno la verdad lo que falta no es tan extensor pero trataré de alargarlo un poquito más pues aunque ya puse la palabra fin me alta aclarar un par de cositas. Jejeje

**Jane:** hi, muchísimas gracias por leerlo e incluso haberte trasnochado, wow por todas esas cosas es que las quiero muchísimo y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Un abrazo!

**Guest:** hola, ya estoy de Nuevo en Colombia pero pronto volveré a USA, ejjeje bueno ya aquí aclaré lo de la paranoia de Kyoko, jejej muchas gracias por leerme

**Akemy:** tu nombre me recuerda al de mi profe de japonés, jejeje muchas gracias por tu review


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola, bueno para los amantes de Yashiro y Kanae aquí va la segunda parte con un toque lemático **

**Los problemas se avecinan a Tokyo's air! **

**Disfruten del capi, besos y abrazos para todos!**

**Capítulo 26**

**Flash back Second part**

-cállate Yashiro- anuló la distancia entre sus labios y lo besó con locura, desde hace mucho tiempo que había deseado hacerlo.

_Oh por Dios ¿esto significa que yo también le gusto?-_ mmm

No imaginé que Yashiro tuviera unos labios tan suaves –lo agarró del cuello, pero sólo con una mano pues en la otra tenía la copa, tratando de profundizar más el beso.

La abrazó y lentamente se fue recostando en ella–Koto…

-shhh- ella lo calló al instante, no le gustaban mucho los hombres que hablaran, ¡sino que actuaran!

_Está bien, me deleitaré con tu boca todo el tiempo que me lo permitas-_introdujo su lengua para alcanzar la de ella y luego alternaba con pequeños mordiscos en sus labios- _Dios santo, todo en ella me gusta y ya me…-_ movió una de sus piernas y se alarmó al saber con qué había rozado su rodilla, la cual estaba entre los muslos de Kanae. –_tengo que apartarme, va a pensar que soy un irrespetuoso_. –hizo el ademán de levantarse y con uno de sus brazos rozó la copa que aún tenía la chica en una mano salpicándola con casi la mitad del líquido.

-¡ups!- balbució ella mientras se recuperaba de aquel beso.

-que idiota soy- Él le quito la copa de las manos y la puso en la mesa- lo hice de nuevo, perdóname- intentó pararse pero una pierna enroscada en su cintura se lo impidió.

-no te vayas…

-pero tengo que limpiarte- replicó y la miró con duda.

-¿puedes limpiarme sin bajarte del mueble?- preguntó con una voz de fingida inocencia.

-esto… yo…- _¡mujer! ¿Eres consciente de lo que me pides?_

_-_inténtalo… sé creativo- su voz ahora fue un tanto sensual.

Yashiro bajó la mirada para "analizar" su zona de limpieza. El líquido había resbalado por su cuello y había manchado una parte de la camisa.

Él, muy sonrojado, trató de limpiar con sus dedos el cuello de Kanae.

_¿En serio? ¡¿Pretendes limpiarme con tu mano?! _, la sensación de sus finos dedos resbalando por su cuello le causaba cosquillas. – ¿Puedes utilizar un instrumento más efectivo?-sugirió espontáneamente aunque un poco sonrojada.

_Oh por dios, entonces ella quiere que…_-¿Quieres que use… – _Te daré todo lo que me pidas-_ sonrió pícaramente _y _se acercó para besarla en los labios, luego fue recorriendo su mandíbula hasta llegar al oído donde introdujo su lengua juguetonamente-esto?

Ella sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza al sentir ese musculo húmedo y tibio sobre su oreja. Murmuró un leve sí y segundos después Yashiro estaba ocupándose obedientemente del líquido rojizo sobre su cuello.

La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba ascendiendo estrepitosamente, ella anhelaba que él siguiera descendiendo con su boca.

-terminé- murmuró entrecortadamente mirándola dubitativamente pues no sabía si continuar.

Kanae se mordió el labio al ver su carita sonrojada, tímida y apenada. –Creo que no has terminado- empezó a desabotonar su propia camisa, casi hasta la mitad. Se puso rojísima al ver cómo la mirada de su jefe había cambiado tan drásticamente pues parecía como si quisiera devorarla, incluso vio que le tocó tragar saliva.

-tienes razón… mi trabajo apenas comienza- se lanzó hambrientamente hacia el su pecho y con ávidas lamidas se encargó de limpiar lo que quedaba de líquido, menos mal que había tomado vino pues en un estado de sobriedad su timidez hubiese ganado. Sin dejar de besarla se encargó de desabotonar el resto de la camisa y luego recorrió su abdomen con sus labios.

Kanae vio que él trataba de sentarse e inmediatamente supo qué quería hacer él, así que lo ayudó. Se dejó guiar y terminó sentada sobre las masculinas piernas. Soltó un gemido al sentir las manos de Yashiro deslizando la camisa por sus brazos y pasando inmediatamente a soltar su sostén. –Te deseo…- fue lo último que escuchó de su parte y luego ascendió al cielo con las caricias del de lentes hacia a sus redondeces.

-también te deseo- jadeó cuando sintió un ligero mordisco y se sorprendió un poco cuando las manos de él empezaron un recorrido por su espalda y encontraron el camino hacia su falda, buscando desesperadamente la manera de quitarla. –Es de cierre- le informó y le guió una mano hacia el costado izquierdo donde se encontraba la cremallera.

Él no dudó en bajarla y en cuestión de segundos la sacó del camino. Se detuvo a observarla y sonrió cuando vio el sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas- eres hermosa- le agarró la cara suavemente entre sus manos y se levantó un poco para alcanzar a darle un pico- te quiero- dijo sinceramente y reposó sus manos en su fina cintura.

Kanae sintió que su corazón se aceleró un poco y sonrió felizmente. Varias veces había escuchado esas dos palabras pero hasta ese momento, no se había sentido inmensamente feliz al escucharlas. Bajó su rostro para alcanzar a besarlo y con ese gesto le agradeció.

Gimió fuertemente al sentir una presión en su intimidad, Yashiro la estaba masajeando suavemente sobre la tela de sus pantis. _No es justo, yo ya estoy casi desnuda y él no se ha quitado absolutamente nada, generalmente esta situación es al revés. _

Ella llevó sus manos al borde de la camisilla e intentó quitársela. Él tomó la prenda por el cuello y terminó de sacársela, pero no dejó que lo siguiera desvistiendo pues se giró para intercambiar posiciones y ahora era ella quien reposaba la espalda contra el sillón.

-¿Que vas a…?- él no dejó que terminara la pregunta pues le dio un prolongado beso sobre los labios mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de dar fervientes caricias en la zona húmeda entre sus muslos.

_No puede ser, nunca me había excitado tan fácilmente y ¡ahora estoy casi derretida! … Quien lo diría, tras esa carita de lentes hay alguien con manos talentosas. _Sintió como la tela de sus pantis se deslizaba por sus piernas.

-Yash- trató de decir su nombre pero las palabras no le fluían, ese hombre estaba haciendo maravillas con sus dedos mientras su boca se ocupaba de sus pechos.

_Maldición, ¡voy a correrme! –_Jadeó fuertemente cuando el par de dedos en su interior aumentaron la velocidad de movimiento_- ¿por qué tan rápido?_

Yashiro sonrió cuando sus laboriosos dedos se cubrieron de un líquido viscoso y ella gimió fuertemente. Se sentó en el sofá y le dio un beso en los labios –espero que te haya gustado.

Kanae sonrió, aún sin abrir los ojos, y respiró profundamente, luego de unos segundos se sentó en sus piernas y con una mano alcanzó su bolso para sacar, de un pequeño bolsillito camuflado, el "plastiquito milagroso".

Yashiro no dijo nada cuando ella sacó el condón, internamente agradeció al cielo que ella tuviera uno pues él no compraba desde hace un par de años. Se hubiese odiado por el resto de la vida si hubiese arruinado el momento por falta de protección.

Ella liberó rápidamente a su víctima y luego de masajearla un poco la cubrió con el látex para dar el siguiente paso.

…

**End second part**

* * *

_A Kyoko no le di todos los detalles de mi noche con Yashiro… ojalá hoy se repita. _Kanae acababa de llegar a su trabajo, estaba feliz pues al salir había quedado de ir a cenar con su jefe.

Por otro lado, Kyoko estaba con un humor de perros, tenía unas ojeras inmensas y los ojos hinchados, pues había estado la mitad de la noche llorando.

Ren se sorprendió mucho cuando vio entrar por la puerta de su oficina a un casi demacrado Kyoji. –Buenos días- tragó pesado al asimilar que la que estaba en ese estado era su novia.

-Buenos días señor- tomó asiento y puso una hoja doblada perfectamente en tres partes, la cual decía claramente: carta de dimisión.

-¿qué es esto?- nunca imaginó que Kyoko iba a renunciar.

-es mi renuncia señor…

-¿por qué tan de repente?

-es que yo… yo no merezco este puesto.

-¿Cómo así? Si eres el mejor asistente que he tenido

-lo siento señor, sólo acéptela. Me iré ahora mismo.-hizo el ademán de partir.

Ren tomó la carta y luego de leerla la rompió. –ahí no dice nada válido para tu renuncia. Te recuerdo que has firmado un contrato y no puedes dejar botado tu trabajo sin una razón válida.

Ella había escrito, en pocas palabras, que no se sentía cómoda con el cargo.

-Pero señor, ¡yo no quiero trabajar aquí!-estrelló sus manos contra el escritorio.

-¿por qué?- _No Ren, no puedes preguntarle eso directamente pues se va a arruinar tu plan._

_-_porque yo… mentí.-agachó la cabeza.

_¡Lo arruinaste Ren! Ella te va a decir que mintió con su identidad ¡tienes que hacer algo rápido para detenerla!_

-yo mentí al decirle que…

-¡No tienes que decirme nada! Si quieres renunciar está bien pero al menos espera hasta la próxima semana. Ya sabes que Lory Takarada llega este jueves y eso significa que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. No creo que encuentre un buen asistente en tan poco tiempo- respiró profundo y sonrió internamente por la buena excusa que se le había ocurrido, aunque en parte era cierta.-por favor quédate.

_Media semana más soportando esta mentira… eso sería un calvario. _– pero…

_-_creo que eres consciente de que casi nunca pido favores y esta vez hice la excepción porque de verdad te necesito.

_¡Maldición! Por qué no me inventé mejor una excusa para renunciar, por ejemplo un viaje o un familiar muerto, por dios que tonta soy…ammmmm… sólo un poco más… tendrás que aguantar un poco más… -_Está bien…

-Gracias Kyoji- sonrió débilmente y se preocupó al ver su cara demacrada. –¿te encuentras bien? Parece que no has dormido en días.

-No es nada, señor. Empecemos con el trabajo.

Ren estuvo preocupado todo el tiempo por ella sobre todo porque en dos ocasiones la vio entrar al baño apresurada y la escuchó vomitar.

-¿te encuentras bien?- estaba parado afuera de la puerta de su baño.

-Sí señor, no se preocupe.- le evadió la mirada, le dolía verlo a los ojos.

Ren le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra la agarró del mentón suavemente, haciendo que lo mirara. –Sé que no estás bien, no tienes que mentirme más- vio como inmediatamente se le aguaron los ojos y no pudo resistir verla así. Un debate entre abrazarla o alejarse dio inició en su cabeza.

Ella lo vio retroceder dos pasos y lo escuchó decir: vamos a almorzar.

_¿Que son estas nauseas? Según Moko san no puedo tener síntomas de embarazo en tan pocos días… además ya me tomé la píldora._

* * *

Fueron a un restaurante cercano y se sentaron a comer. Ambos pidieron sólo una ensalada.

-¿ya sabes lo que pasó entre tu hermana y yo?-

Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa pregunta. -¿Qué?

-no me digas que no te ha contado que ahora ella es la novia de tu jefe.

-¿QUÉ?- si le estaba contando esas cosas significaba que sí iba enserio con ella, todavía le costaba creerlo. -¿en serio?

-sí, todo pasó en Hokkaido...-sonrió al recordar los momentos inolvidable que había pasado con ella- mientras tú estabas enfermo. Por cierto ¿cómo sigues? Ayer no viniste a trabajar, supongo que es algo grave.

_Changos, cuando uno miente sobre estar enfermo luego se vuelve realidad. Nunca había creído en ese mito pero pare ser cierto._ –supongo que algo de lo que comí me cayó mal. En realidad no he vomitado, sólo tengo la sensación.

-ah ya veo.- suspiró aliviado.

-un momento, volviendo al tema anterior ¿cómo así que es el novio de Kyoko? ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Ustedes dos ni se conocen?- _Se supone que debo estar muy sorprendido._

-en realidad la conozco más de lo que ella cree y pues ella es hermosa, inteligente y audaz, me gustó desde el primer momento en que la vi.

-¿entonces va en serio con ella?

-por supuesto, realmente quiero que mi relación con ella funcione aunque…- se le ocurrió una brillante idea pero decidió ponerla en juego un poco más tarde así que cambió de tema- ¿Y que tal tú?, ¿cómo vas con Kanae?

-¿qué? No, ella es sólo mi amiga. La vez que me besó fue sólo para ayudarme a alejar a Sakura.

-¿y no tienes a alguien en la mira?

-no señor.- se paró de la mesa para ir al baño, había estado tomando mucha agua y ya no aguantaba más. –con permiso.

Ren se paró y también fue hacia el baño. Ella se estaba lavando las manos en el baño masculino cuando él llegó.

-¿vamos a ver quien alcanza más?- los dos estaban solos en el baño.

-¿ehh? ¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó dudosa

No me digas que nunca jugaste a apuntar, mira así. Ren se bajó la cremallera y se ubicó a un metro del orinal. –¿Yo alcanzo esto y tú?

Kyoko estaba con los ojos cuadrados, no podía creer que Ren en serio quisiera jugar a eso, ¡por dios!, eso era un juego de niños y la razón de que los baños masculinos olieran tan mal.

-ehh no gracias, creo que estoy muy grande para hacer eso.

-lo dices porque sabes que vas a perder- _eso Ren, sigue actuando inmaduramente. Vamos a ver hasta donde aguantas._

-no, lo digo porque me parece que es estúpido.- ¿_cómo diablos voy a orinar en frente de él?_

_Sí, créeme que yo sé que es estúpido. – _yo creo que tienes pena de sacar tu pequeño juguete. –Le miró la entrepierna- ¡eres tan plano! ¿En serio tienes uno?

Kyoko se tapó inmediatamente la entrepierna-pues claro que lo tengo, soy hombre. Y para su información es de tamaño normal.

-no lo creo-se acercó al orinal y empezó a orinar. Vio por el espejo que ella se volteó y caminó hacia los cubículos.

-¿por qué no orinas en ese?- le señaló con la vista el orinal vació de su lado.

_¿Y a este que le pasa?, desde cuando le importa ¿cómo orino y con qué orino?_ –no, gracias. –entró al cubículo y cerró la puerta. Luego de poner papel higiénico sobre la tasa, se sentó.

Ren terminó con lo suyo y se lavó las manos. Alcanzaba a ver perfectamente que Kyoko estaba sentada.

-¿orinas sentado?- dio dos golpecitos en la puerta y río internamente por el momento incómodo que sabía que la estaba haciendo pasar.

-¡POR DIOS! Disculpe que se lo diga pero ¡A USTED QUÉ LE IMPORTA!

-jajaja- Ren no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y salió del baño.

* * *

_Por fin estoy en mi casa después de un día tan horrible, casi me muero en el baño con los juegos absurdos de Ren, ¡disque ver quien llegaba más lejos! Qué juego tan estúpido. _

El sonido vibrante de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tragó pesado al ver el nombre de su jefe en la pantalla. _Ay Dios y ahora ¿qué quiere?_. –aló.

-Hola Kyoji, se me olvidó preguntarte el número de tu hermana. Me lo puedes dar, necesito comunicarme con ella.

-es que mi hermana no tiene celular, hace poco se le perdió.- _trágame tierra, en definitiva, las mentiras son como una bola de nieve que cada vez se hace más grande._

-ammm- ¿_esta chica hizo un entrenamiento para mentir o qué?, ¡es que lo hace con tanta naturalidad!_- ¿ella todavía se está quedando en tu casa?

Se demoró algunos segundos en responder- ehh sí, pero regresó del viaje muy enferma, hoy ha estado en cama todo el día y en estos momentos está profundamente dormida- _por favor deje de preguntar, me duele mucho la cabeza._

-ahhh ya veo, por favor dile que me llame, de verdad quiero verla pronto.-

-ok, Tsuruga san, yo le digo. Hasta mañana.- le colgó, de verdad que no quería saber nada de su jefe por el momento, sólo quería descansar pues temía que la cabeza le estallara por ese fuerte dolor.

* * *

Al otro día todo siguió normal, Kyoji llegó a su oficina puntualmente y estuvo todo el día solo, puesto que Ren había salido a una junta urgente a las afueras de la ciudad. Organizó el papeleo y dejó todo en orden para la visita del señor Takarada.

_Wow ojalá todos los días en esta oficina fueran tan tranquilos, sin Tsuruga san mi trabajo sería perfecto… Aunque no verlo me ha hecho extrañarlo, me he acostumbrado tanto a su voz, sus gritos, sus demandas, sus preguntas, sus atenciones… _

* * *

_...hoy es miércoles, ya sólo me quedan tres días en esta empresa. El viernes, tan pronto Takarada san tome su vuelo de regreso yo pasaré mi carta de renuncia y le diré toda la verdad a Ren… yo sólo espero que no me demande y que no me odie. Qué lástima que mi cuento de hadas no duró más tiempo, esa noche fue tan perfecta… me encantaría repetirla… estar con él sin que las mentiras estén en nuestro camino._

_-_Buenos días Kyoji, por favor siéntate, tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo.

-sí señor, de qué se trata.

-Mañana va a llegar Lory san, él viene supuestamente a revisar las finanzas, instalaciones y personal pero yo sé que detrás de su visita está el hecho de probar mi autoridad y desempeño en esta empresa. Él es el mejor amigo de mi padre, su mano derecha y yo lo estimo como un miembro de mi familia, ese señor es como un tío para mí… pero- tragó pesado y continuó con su discurso-_s_abes, en el fondo él no quería que yo me hiciera cargo de Tokyo's Air tan pronto, es decir, recién graduado de la universidad pues esta empresa la fundaron él y mi padre y tenía un poco de miedo que alguien sin experiencia la administrara. Por eso quiero que mañana todo salga perfecto. Por favor asegúrate que todos nuestros empleados porten el uniforme adecuadamente, incluyendo sus nametags; que los aseadores mantengan las instalaciones limpias, y que absolutamente todos estén en sus sitios de trabajo a tiempo.

-sí señor, ahora mismo los reúno a todos para darles las indicaciones pertinentes.

-muchas gracias… te voy a extrañar- comentó por lo bajo.- ¿en serio no has considerado retractarte?

-no señor- respondió secamente, no quería dar más explicaciones por miedo a embarrarla.

* * *

Eran casi las 5 Pm, sólo unos minutos más y podría irse a casa.

-¿hablaste con tu hermana? ¿Está mejor?- preguntó Ren desde su asiento

-sí señor, le manda a decir que no se preocupe, que ponto lo llamará.- Kyoji estaba parado terminado de acomodar unos papeles en el estante.

-¡Qué bien!…Deseo verla- _no sabes cuánto me gustaría besarte, han pasado tres días desde aquella noche y no he podido ni tocarte.-_ Kyoji… ¿Recuerdas ese día?

-¿cuál?

-el día que te besé… -murmuró por lo bajo.

_Cuál de todos… un momento… piensa… él día que te besó siendo Kyoji-_ ehhh… sí señor- respondió incómoda.

-he estado pensando últimamente en eso, primero quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, fue un atrevimiento imperdonable, lo sé- _llegó la hora de mi venganza, te haré una broma de mal gusto- _Sin embargo me hizo reflexionar mucho.- se paró de su asiento y se acercó a su asistente.

-¿por qué?- lo miró con duda, realmente no tenía idea a qué se refería.

-es que no sé…te voy a confesar algo… yo creo que… soy bisexual- utilizó los dotes de actuación que había aprendido en el club de teatro del colegio.

-¿QUE?- _¿por dios, qué rayos le pasa a este hombre, qué bicho le picó?_

_-_En serio Kyoji- le puso una mano en el hombro- yo creo que también me gustan los chicos.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ASÍ? USTED NO DISQUE ESTABA ENAMORADO…-_de mí_.- ¡DE MI HERMANA!- Kyoko estaba estupefacta, jamás se imaginó escucharlo decir eso.

-Lo estoy, de eso no tengo ninguna duda pero… eso no impide que me sienta atraído por otra persona.- acomodó su otra mano en el hombro de Kyoji para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

La última frase le cayó como un rayo que la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, eso significaba que su tal amor era sólo una fantasía-¡usted es un enfermo!- le gritó con rabia, estaba desilusionada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eres homofóbico?

-No- realmente no lo era, sólo le era MUY DIFICIL aceptar que el hombre que amaba se sentía atraído también por chicos y que precisamente le gustara alguien aparte de ella.

-¿Entonces?- no escuchó respuesta pero vio como Kyoji le apartó la vista, se veía destrozado. -¿quieres saber quién es el chico que me gusta?

-No, no me importa, guárdeselo para usted, sólo le pido que se aleje de mi hermana, usted no la merece.- estaba haciendo todo lo posible por reprimir las lágrimas.

-Kyoji, yo amo a Kyoko y no la voy a dejar ir… es sólo qué… mi cuerpo reacciona cuando estoy muy cerca de alguien- le tomó la cumbamba y le levantó el rostro- me dan unas ganas enormes de besarlo- le quitó los lentes y se derritió al ver a su novia con la vista aguada.

-¡no me toque!- intentó apartarlo pero él le detuvo la mano.

-déjame tocarte, te necesito-lo abrazó fuertemente.- Me vuelves loco Kyoji, al principio pensé que era sólo una confusión por el hecho de que te pareces mucho a Kyoko, pero no es así… también deseo tenerte a ti- La besó con vehemencia, anhelaba sentir su tibia lengua haciendo contacto con la suya.

Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó esa extraña confesión _¿DIOS MIO, QUÉ HE HECHO? ¿QUÉ TANTO HA CAUSADO ESTA MENTIRA?_

* * *

Mientras tanto, a la salida de Tokyo's Air Sakura vio cómo Kanae y Yashiro salieron tomados de la mano. Él le abrió la puerta de su auto y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de sentarse en el asiento de copiloto.

_¡PERO QUÉ ZORRA! No se supone que es la novia de mi Kyoji! Que maldita, no puedo creer que lo engañe, por dios, él tiene que saber esto y así por fin tendré una oportunidad con él. _–corrió inmediatamente a la oficina de Tsuruga san, llegó en cuestión de segundos y cuando decidió tocar la puerta escuchó un ruido. Se asomó por la ventana para ver qué había pasado; a pesar de que las persianas estaban cerradas si se observaba de cerca se podía ver parte de la oficina.

Por poco se le cae la mandíbula al ver la siguiente escena:

Su adorado Kyoji estaba parado, recostado en el gran estate de madera mientras Tsuruga san lo estaba agarrando por las nalgas para posteriormente levantarlo de un solo tirón y hacerlo enroscar sus piernas por sus caderas.

Sakura llevó sus manos a su boca para reprimir el grito, por fin estaba viendo una escena Yaoi en vivo, el sueño de toda fujoshi (1). Si no fuera, porque era fielmente fanática del yaoi esa escena le hubiese parecido desagradable.

_WTF! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA EN ESTA EMPRESA?_

_KYOJI ES BISEXUAL: SE BESA CON KANAE Y CON TSURUGA REN._

_TSURUGA REN O ES GAY O ES BISEXUAL PUES SUPUESTAMENTE LE GUSTABA LA HERMANA DE KYOJI._

_KANAE ES UNA PERRA QUE SALE CON SU JEFE MIENTRAS ENGAÑA A SU NOVIO PERO ENTONCES ESO HARÍA A MI KYOJI UN PERRO TAMBIÉN PUES LITERALMENTE LA ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO CON SU JEFE._

_OMG, ¡ESTO SE TIENE QUE SABER!_

_**Continuará**_

(1)Fujoshi: es un término japonés peyorativo que se aplica a las mujeres aficionadas al anime, el manga y las novelas que tratan sobre las relaciones amorosas homosexuales entre hombres.

* * *

**By Sakuraliz 01/09/13**

**Muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo, las quiero un montón!**

**se va a armar la grande, no? jajajajajaja  
**

**nos leemos el próximo finde **

**Brenna:** muchas gracias por tu review! Jejej yo también me imaginé la cara de Kyoko, la verdad me dio mucha risa escribir el capítulo anterior, un abrazo.

**A92:** Hola, siempre es bueno tener nuevos lectores, muchas gracias por tu review, espero verte por aquí de nuevo

**Clarageo:** me alegra mucho que te gusten mis capítulos y que te den un poco de entretención, esa es la idea. Muchas gracias por comentar, un beso!

**Gabriela:** wow leal a mi? Genial, espero que me puedas seguir hasta el final de este fic y que te siga gustando lo que escribo, un abrazo!


	27. Chapter 27

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIS AMADAS LECTORAS, primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas porque no pude actualizar el fin de semana pasado, tengo demasiado trabajo y lo más probable es que el próximo fin tampoco pueda, pero por lo menos yo aviso que no voy a actualizar y las mantengo informadas (en el grupo de Facebook)**

**Bueno las dejo con el inicio de la guerra de Troya, hahaha así como lo bautizó una de las chicas en un review!**

**Capítulo 27**

_Dios mío, tengo que alejarlo… ammm… pero su boca es tan_... –¡Deténgase Tsuruga san!-

-¿por qué?- lo tenía acorralado mientras le devoraba la boca con sus besos.

-esta es la razón por la que me quiero ir de esta empresa, ¡usted me está acosando!- desvió su rostro para que no la siguiera besando.

-pero a ti te gusta, mira cómo te pones, puedo afirmar que lo disfrutas tanto como yo.

-se equivoca, por favor bájeme- Ren la soltó. –Yo no soy gay, bisexual ni nada de esas vainas…- se acomodó la corbata y caminó hacia la puerta.- el viernes, apenas Takarada san se vaya, yo también me iré… y le…- se le formó un nudo en la garganta- y le prometo que nunca más me volverá a ver. –cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, salió tan rápido de la oficina que ni siquiera se percató de que Sakura estaba cerca de la ventana.

-maldición, ¿qué voy a hacer?-hizo el ademán de salir corriendo tras ella pero se arrepintió- No quiero perderla- murmuró por lo bajó y se sentó a reflexionar para ver si se le ocurría algo para retenerla. _¿Será que se me fue la mano con mi "venganza"?_

* * *

Al otro día Ren llegó más temprano de lo habitual a la empresa. Se le hizo extraño el hecho de que sus empleados lo miraran fijamente por unos segundos pero luego le desviaran la mirada, es más, algunos ni siquiera lo saludaron.

_De seguro están nerviosos por la visita de Lory san. –_Buenos días a todos, les recuerdo que el señor Takarada llegará dentro de un par de horas, espero que continúen haciendo su trabajo tan bien como lo han hecho hasta ahora- agachó levemente su cabeza- muchas gracias por su atención. –siguió hacia su oficina.

Absolutamente todos los empleados estaban anonadados por la actitud de su jefe, él nunca los había alagado por su trabajo y mucho menos les había dado las gracias por algo tan simple como la atención.

-OMG, que le estén dando lo ha vuelto más amable- comentó una de las secretarias.

-ya sabes lo que dicen, negar tu homosexualidad es vivir en una mentira. Yo creo que esa era la razón por la que antes era tan amargado.- añadió otra.

-¿Sakura san, tú crees que definitivamente ya salió del closet?- se formó un pequeño círculo de trabajadores alrededor de la ojiverde.

-pues no sé, pero de que él y Kyoji san se traen algo no hay la menor duda.

-sí, yo también lo había notado, incluso antes de leer el e-mail que nos mandaste ayer.- comentó la aseadora que acababa de unirse a la conversación.

-¿cierto?, el jefe incluso sonríe cuando está cerca de él.- _¡es evidente!_

-yo sabía que Kyoji era rarito, lo sospeché desde un principio. –completó el conserje.

-pero lo raro es que supuestamente él salía con la engreída de Kanae san.

-¡pero si supieran! Ayer la vi besándose con Yashiro- añadió Sakura

-uyyy pero ayer fue el día de las revelaciones-comentó otra de uniforme en tono sarcástico.

-Buenos días, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- saludó Kyoko, quien acababa de llegar y se sorprendió al ver el gran cúmulo de gente alrededor de Sakura, la cual inmediatamente respondió.

-Nada Kyoji san, sólo nos estábamos preguntando sobre el señor Takarada.

-ummmmm por favor vayan a sus sitios de trabajo, no quiero que la visita nos encuentre en semejante desorden- ordenó seriamente.

-Sí señor- respondieron la mayoría al unísono.

-¿y esté quien se cree?, ¿el hecho de que se esté comiendo al jefe le da derecho a mandarnos?- comentó el vigilante que antes estaba coqueteando con Kanae, aún le guardaba rencor a Kyoji.

-pues te guste o no, ese enano sigue siendo la mano derecha del jefe, así que hay que obedecerlo.- le respondió el conserje antes de irse a su trabajo.

* * *

-Buenos días señor- Saludó Kyoko seriamente.

-Buenos días Kyoji, por favor siéntate.

-ya todo está listo para…- Ren la interrumpió, no quería hablar del trabajo.

-¿qué piensas hacer después de que te vayas de esta empresa?

-¿ammm?

-si es seguro que te vas a ir, ¿no?

-sí señor…- _lo mejor es que yo me vaya… y muy lejos_- voy a regresar a Kyoto.-respondió escuetamente, no pensaba darle más detalles –_Ya tomé mi decisión e incluso ya hice mi maleta._

-¿Pero qué va a pasar con tu universidad?-levantó un poco la voz- ¡En la capital hay más oportunidades!

-¿por qué le preocupa tanto lo que haga?-arqueó las cejas

-Porque… Eres especial para mí.-una efímera sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-yo sólo siento que soy su juguete- le comentó con rabia.

-No es así, algún día entenderás porque hago lo que hago.

-¡Pues dígamelo ahora! –Exigió- De verdad quisiera entenderlo…

-No puedo, primero tú me tienes que decir esa verdad que has estado ocultando desde que llegaste.

Kyoko abrió los ojos de par en par-¿ahora?- no estaba preparada psicológicamente para decirla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el baño masculino.

-oye, ¿ya escuchaste el rumor sobre el jefe?-le comentó uno de los empleados al otro.

-jam, ¿quién en esta empresa no lo sabe?... por fin se va a cumplir mi deseo.- exclamó con anhelo el ojisarco.

-jajaja sólo en tus sueños, así el jefe sea gay no se va a echar un polvo contigo. ¡Sé realista!- dijo el coreano.

-¿por qué no? Si se come al asistente que es un flacuchento ¿por qué no me comería a mí? Soy atractivo, ¿es que no lo vez? Mis ojos verdes resaltan entre los de ustedes ¡ojirasgados!, siempre he pensado que los asiáticos son como clones, ¡son tan parecidos!-hizo hincapié en el tan.

-jajaja pues qué vamos a hacer con Brad Pitt- se burló irónicamente su compañero.

-búrlate todo lo que quieras pero no me puedas negar que disfrutaste aquella vez y estabas embelesado con mis ojos.

-¡hey! Dijimos que no íbamos a volver a hablar de eso, fue sólo una vez y estábamos borrachos- se sonrojó notablemente

-¿acaso no quieres que se repita?- se acercó intencionalmente a su compañero hasta que lo hizo apoyar las manos sobre el lavabo. Ambos dieron un brinco cuando escucharon la puerta de uno de los cubículos abrirse.

El par de jóvenes salieron apresurados del baño y cerraron la puerta principal

-¿y a ustedes qué bicho les picó? ¿Acaso vieron a un fantasma?- les preguntó el conserje a un par de pálidos muchachos.- Apenas vieron la puerta principal abrirse se pusieron del color de la cal.

-estos jóvenes de hoy en día, que se asustan cuando ven a un pobre pordiosero.- comentó un señor alto y barbudo, que vestía una ancha camisa de color marrón, aunque ese no parecía ser el color original si no el adquirido por el polvo y la suciedad, además de unos Jeans anchos y rotos.

-Disculpe señor, ¿cómo entró aquí?- le habló sorprendido el conserje, pero sin dejar a un lado su tono amable.

-necesitaba un baño, ya sabe, hay necesidades que no son buenas hacerlas en la calle- respondió con humildad.

-uichh- exclamó asquiento uno de los empleados. –Tsutsui san, sáquelo ya mismo de aquí, donde el jefe lo vea nos mata a todos.

-¿acaso tienen a un jefe déspota?- preguntó el pordiosero.

-No señor, Tsuruga san es un buen hombre. –Respondió el conserje, el señor Tsutsui san.

-¡ja!, no entiendo porqué lo defiende, apuesto que ni siquiera se sabe su nombre y usted lleva trabajando aquí más que él.

-Yo sólo sé que gracias al trabajo de Tsuruga san esta empresa se mantiene en pie y gracias a eso yo puedo sostener a mi familia. Ustedes jóvenes, mejor vayan a trabajar y recuerden quién es el que les paga. –Los dos empleados agacharon su cabeza y con una leve venia se retiraron a sus sitios de trabajo.- Usted venga conmigo señor, lo acompañaré a la puerta.

-No, yo quiero conocer al jefe, ¿usted cree que me daría trabajo?- preguntó con ojos brillantes el señor que vestía harapos.

-No es por ser grosero, pero le aconsejo que venga mejor otro día. Hoy estamos esperando una visita importante así que nuestro jefe está muy ocupado.

-Pero yo quiero hablar con él- refutó y caminó hacia la oficina principal.

-lo lamento, no puedo dejar que prosiga.- lo agarró del brazo y sacó su Walkie-talkie para informar a los vigilantes.

-tranquilo Tsutsui Misako- se soltó suavemente de su agarre y lo miró directamente a los ojos- yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, no se preocupe.

El conserje inmediatamente lo soltó, llevaba más de diez años trabajando en Tokyo's Air así que recordaba perfectamente a su primer jefe. –un disfraz de pordiosero, eso sinceramente no me lo esperaba- comentó mientras sonreía, durante su periodo de trabajo en la empresa lo había visto disfrazado de muchas cosas, Lory Takarada era alguien especial, muchos lo catalogarían como raro pero siempre tenía una razón para mostrarse con otra identidad y sorprender a sus empleados.

*knock *knock *knock

-adelante, respondió Ren desde su asiento.

-Buenos días- saludó amablemente mientras se dirigía hacia su casi sobrino.

Kyoko arqueó las cejas apenas vio al harapiento hombre.

-Por Dios, ¿tantos años y aún sigues haciendo lo mismo?- comentó Ren seriamente.

-No es lo mismo, este es nuevo. Lo compré la semana pasada- respondió alegremente el señor del disfraz.

-¿cómo entraste? No creo que los de seguridad te hayan dejado pasar tranquilamente.

-jajaja claro que no, no soy tonto Ren. Entré vestido con mi traje y me cambié en el baño.

Kyoko estaba con cara de WTF escuchando la conversación. _¿Quién es ese? Además ¡Lo llamó Ren!_

Ren sonrió- Por favor cámbiate tío- observó a una muy sorprendida Kyoko.- déjame que los presente: él es mi asistente, Kyoji Kawabata y él es el mejor amigo de mi padre Lory Takarada.

_OMG, este señor es súper raro. _Kyoko hizo inmediatamente una reverencia- Mucho gusto señor, es un placer conocerlo.

Lory arqueó las cejas al escucharlo hablar, _definitivamente este niño es gay… eso quiere decir que los rumores entre él y Ren son ciertos. Dios, jamás me imaginé eso de Ren, siempre fue tan serio y varonil. ¡Por dios!, Kuu lo va a matar, es un homofóbico de primera. Santo cielos, si se entera le va a quitar la empresa._ -disculpa Kyoji san, nos podrías dejar a solas.

-Claro señor, con permiso.- hizo el ademán de salir pero la repentina entrada de una joven llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Papá! No puedo creerlo, te he dicho mil veces que no….-la joven detuvo su parloteo apenas vio al apuesto hombre que estaba parado al frente de su padre. –REN CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!- literalmente saltó para abrazarlo y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Kyoko sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho apenas vio a la alta joven de cabellos rizados besando a Ren.

Takarada san se percató de la mirada dolida de Kyoji, quien inmediatamente salió de la oficina. Por su parte Ren apartó suavemente a su hija e intentó salir detrás de su asistente pero Lory se lo impidió. –Ren, recuerda que tenemos que hablar.

-pero…- _No, ¿qué va a pensar Kyoko? Que tal que se vaya ya mismo y desaparezca._

-Maria, ve a buscar al chico que acaba de salir y pídele que te muestre la empresa.

-ummm- se le hizo raro el cambio drástico que había sufrido la atmósfera de la oficina, había tención por todos lados.- sí señor- salió a buscarlo.

-¡espera chico!- Kyoko iba caminando apresuradamente hacia el baño.

Kyoji respiró profundo y trató de calmarse, no quería hacer evidentes los celos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Maria Takarada, soy la prometida de Ren.- la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos mieles brillaron de alegría.

_Tienes que ser fuerte Kyoko, ¡no vayas a llorar! Eres una tonta, ¡era obvio que un hombre como Ren estaba prometido! Una familia poderosa jamás dejaría que su único heredero se casara con una cualquiera…. No llores… no llores… sé fuerte… No llores… No llores… No llores… No llores… No llores… No llores… No llores… No llores… No llores… No llores… No llores…_

_-¿_te encuentras bien?, preguntó preocupada Maria.

-Sí señora- mintió utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no se le quebrara la voz.

-¡hey!, no me llames señora, apenas tengo 22.-la chica irradiaba alegría por los poros.

-aún así es mayor que yo- respondió educadamente.

-dime sólo Maria, ¿vale?- le sonrió.- mi padre te pide que me des un recorrido por la empresa, ¿vamos?

* * *

-¿Cómo has estado tío?, por favor toma asiento.

-pues digamos que bien, ya sabes, los achaques de la vejez.- Lory terminó de sacarse el disfraz de pordiosero y quedó vestido en un elegante traje.

-fue una sorpresa que vinieras con Maria.- exclamó Ren seriamente.

-sí, apenas se enteró que venía para acá quiso acompañarme. Estaba muy emocionada por verte.

-ya veo… Ha crecido mucho.- sonrió para sí mismo.

-sí, ya es toda una mujer. Creo que no debemos aplazar la boda por más tiempo, ustedes están en la edad perfecta para casarse, sé que a ella le encantará, ha esperado esto desde que tiene conciencia.

-pero…-_No, no puedo casarme con Maria. Estuve de acuerdo con el compromiso porque solía pensar que nunca me iba a enamorar y que tarde o temprano tendría que formar una familia con el fin de dejar herederos directos de Tokyo's Air._

-¿pero qué?- frunció el ceño, a decir verdad había esperado el matrimonio casi con tantas ansias como su hija-

-Lo siento, yo no puedo casarme con Maria. Simplemente no la amo de esa forma.

-hijo, el amor no es ningún problema, el amor se construye. ¿Crees que mi esposa y yo nos amábamos cuando nos casamos? –soltó una leve risotada-No, a duras penas nos sabíamos los nombres y míranos ahora, somos la pareja más feliz del mundo y una de las más ricas.-recalcó la última frase.

-Puede que tengas razón pero por más que lo intento no puedo ver a Maria como algo más que mi hermana menor.

-eso es normal, se criaron juntos cuando eran niños y tu siempre la cuidaste. Pero ya han pasado muchos años, estoy seguro que si te das una oportunidad la vas a aprender a ver como mujer. Es hermosa y no lo digo porque sea mi hija.

-Nadie niega que lo sea, es más puede ser la mujer perfecta pero yo no la quiero de esa forma.

-hay alguien más, ¿cierto?

-sí señor, me he enamorado de alguien.- respondió sin una pizca de duda.

_Dios mío, jamás me imaginé que lo de Ren con ese muchacho fuera tan serio.-¿_Y ese alguien te corresponde?

-sí, aunque formalmente no somos una pareja todavía.

-¿porqué?

Levantó levemente los hombros y exclamó-es complicado.

-¿estás seguro de que no es un capricho?- _he escuchado que la mayoría de las personas llegan a dudar de su sexualidad en alguna parte de sus vidas, estoy seguro de que Ren sólo está pasando por una fase._

-completamente seguro, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, de verdad amo a esta persona.

_OMG, tiene ese peculiar brillo en los ojos y la sonrisa idiota cada vez que dice que lo ama. ¡Esto es grave!-_manda a llamar a Kyoji en este mismo instante.

-eh, ¿porqué?- no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-solo hazlo- demandó cortante.

Ren lo llamó a través del altavoz y un par de minutos después tanto él y Maria llegaron a la oficina.

-Maria, déjanos solos por favor.-demandó el señor Takarada.

-Eh pero ¿porqué? ¿pasa algo?- odiaba que siempre la excluyeran de las conversaciones importantes.

-Es una orden, hija. Te lo explicaré luego.

La aludida salió a regañadientes.

-Kyoji san, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

Kyoko tragó pesado e inevitablemente se puso nerviosa pues el aura imponente del jefe mayor era verdaderamente intimidante.

-Dígame, ¿qué piensa usted del matrimonio de Ren con mi hija Maria?

-Ehhhh-abrió los ojos sorprendida-creo que mi opinión al respecto no es importante, señor.

-Claro que sí, Ren me comentó que se han vuelto muuuyy amigos-hizo énfasis en el "muy" y su tono pasó a ser más chocante- seguramente vas a estar invitado a la boda.

-¿qué estas haci..?- le puso una mano en el hombro intentando calmar a su tío.

-No me interrumpas Ren- le apartó la mano- Dime Kyoji, ¿te parece que hacen una buena pareja?

Kyoko tragó pesado y luego respondió- son… son… la pareja perfecta.-Maldición, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-¿por qué se te aguaron los ojos?-le preguntó infantilmente.- ¿Tienes ganas de llorar?

-No señor- tragó pesado y reprimió el par de lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer- creo que tengo indicios de gripa.

-sí claro- murmuró irónicamente- ¿tienes idea de lo que pasaría si Ren rompe su compromiso con Maria porque ama a otra persona?

-¿ahh?- Tsuruga exclamó anonadado ni él mismo sabía lo que su tío iba a responder.

-…No- respondió por lo bajo.- ¡Ren perdería todo lo que tiene! legítimamente no le pertenece porque su apellido no es Hizuri y la única forma de que conserve su posición en esta empresa es que tarde o temprano se una legalmente con la familia Takarada.

-¿de qué estás hablando? Mi padre jamás permitiría que algo así pasara- se defendió Ren pero Lory lo ignoró.

-¿Te gustaría que le pasara eso a Ren?- siguió atacando a Kyoji con sus preguntas.

-claro que no…-respondió con seguridad pero sin levantar la cabeza.

-Entonces, dime sinceramente ¿sientes algo por Ren? –Bajó el tono de su voz y tomando levemente su mentón le hizo levantar la cabeza- ¿algo más que amistad?

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron los dos implicados al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué diablos estás preguntando?- ni Ren sabía hacia donde iba la conversación.

-deja que el chico responda.

-no señor-agachó la cabeza- yo no siento nada por Tsuruga san- en su tono de voz se notaba que mentía.

-¿Y porqué agachas la cabeza?, ¿no puedes decírselo a los ojos? -¡díselo!- lo obligó.

Kyoko giró su rostro para mirar a un sorprendido Ren -yo no siento nada por usted.-apretó fuertemente los dientes. _¡no llores! ¡no tiembles! ¡no puedes hacerle saber que estás mintiendo!_

-perfecto- sonrió- viste Ren. Al menos por su parte es sólo un capricho. Y tú, ¿qué sientes por este chico enclenque?

_Yo sé que estas mintiendo Kyoko _-yo…-él, al contrario de ella, no estaba acostumbrado a mentir.

-¡¿vas a dejar que todo tu futuro se arruine por una confusión que hay en tu vida?!- le gritó.

-¡maldición! ¿De qué diablos hablas?- aumentó el tono de su voz, ya estaba harto de esa amenazante ronda de preguntas.

-¡HABLO DE LO QUE TODO MUNDO EN ESTA EMPRESA ESTÁ HABLANDO!

-¿qué?-exclamó anonadado, no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería.

-Absolutamente todos saben que entre tú y este muchacho hay algo más que una relación de trabajo-movió su cabeza hacia los lados como gesto de desaprobación- ¡Tus empleados están diciendo que eres gay!.

-¿QUÉ?- ya decía que la actitud retadora de su tío no era gratuita. _¿Porqué rayos están diciendo eso?_

-¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que significa eso? – Su tono ahora era de preocupación- Si los medios se enteran estás acabado, tu padre no dudará en quitarte la empresa, serías una vergüenza para la familia.

-un momento señor, eso no es cierto- intervino Kyoji.

-¿cómo que no es cierto? entre ustedes dos hay algo, cualquier idiota se daría cuenta, la forma en cómo se miran, el sufrimiento que mostraron sus ojos cuando Ren fue besado por mi hija.

-es un malentendido, te lo juro- añadió Ren.

-pero me acabas de decir que estás enamorado y en ningún momento mencionaste que era una chica.

-¡no lo mencioné porque es algo obvio!. La chica que me gusta se llama Kyoko Mogami.

-¿entonces qué rayos pasa entre tú y este niño?.

-lo que pasa es que él es…

La chica lo interrumpió-Lo que pasa es que yo…-metió una mano dentro de su propia camisa y aflojó el vendaje que cubría sus senos- yo soy Kyoko.

-¿qué?-Takarada se fijó en las pequeñas redondeces que hacían ver la camisa un poco abultada. -¿tu asistente es una mujer?

-sí señor, de verdad lamento haberles mentido.-miró con ojos llorosos a Ren, su opinión era la que le importaba. De verdad lo siento, fue la única opción que tuve para encontrar un buen trabajo. – la voz se le quebró en pedacitos.

-vete ya mismo de aquí jovencita, si no quieres que te demande por suplantación de identidad es mejor que…-iba a amenazarla pero ella no le dejó proseguir.

-no se preocupe, ya mismo me iré de aquí y nunca volveré, les prometo que desapareceré de sus vidas.-_lo siento Ren, lamento que te enteraras así_- Señor Takarada, yo no soy ninguna amenaza para el matrimonio tan anhelado que ha estado preparando, su hija es una princesa; en cambio yo soy una don nadie.- ya no pudo reprimir mas sus lágrimas, el hecho de que no lo iba a volver a ver le estaba partiendo el alma.

_No llores_ -Kyoko tu eres…- no pudo terminar su frase.

-Ren, no te voy a implorar perdón, sé que en estos momentos me debes estar odiando y tienes toda la razón. Todo lo nuestro ha sido una mentira. –_todo, excepto lo que siento por ti._

-No, pero tú dijiste…

-he dicho miles de cosas, algunas ciertas, pero la mayoría no. Es mejor que me olvides… -estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies, se sentía impotente, sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano pero nunca imaginó que sería tan doloroso.- yo también te olvidaré-_lo voy a hacer, así me cueste toda la vida, te olvidaré, lo prometo…-_ Adios Ren.- caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta y antes de salir murmuró sus últimas palabras como Kyoji- lamento que las circunstancias en que nos conocimos no hayan sido las apropiadas.

**Continuará**

…

…..

…

**Y la continuación llega…..Ya mismo! Jajajaajajaj**

…

**-** lamento que las circunstancias en que nos conocimos no hayan sido las apropiadas.

Esas palabras sonaban como un eco en sus oídos.-¡Espera Kyoko!

Gritó segundos antes de que ella cerrara la puerta pero fue absolutamente ignorado.

-¡REN!-le gritó Takarada apenas notó que su casi sobrino iba a salir corriendo tras ella.

-lo siento, pero no la voy a dejar ir- caminó apresurado hacia la puerta para alcanzarla

-Ren chan, ¿qué pasó? ¿Porqué Kyoji san salió llorando?- Maria estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina.

-te lo explicaré luego- literalmente corrió hacia el ascensor y cuando llegó las puertas se estaban cerrando. ¡_Maldición!, _tomó las escaleras y las bajó rápidamente hasta llegar al parqueadero.

-¿Ren?- escuchó que alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas, era una voz muy familiar.

A lo lejos vio el carro de Kyoko saliendo por la portería

-¿te sucede algo?

La duda entre salir corriendo detrás del carro o voltear a confirmar de quién era esa voz que lo llamaba pasó por su cabeza durante una milésima de segundo.

-¿hijo?

-¿papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó muy sorprendido.

* * *

_Qué tonta soy… qué tonta fui… ¡ja! ¿Ren… perdonarme… a mí? Sólo en tus sueños Kyoko Mogami._ –aceleró lo que más pudo, quería llegar a su casa rápido, recoger sus cosas y partir rumbo a su ciudad natal, no deseaba estar un segundo más en Tokyo, esa ciudad le recordaba en todo a él.

Insultos, silbidos y pitazos era lo único que escuchaba de los otros conductores que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con ella en el camino.

Los ignoró a todos hasta que al cruzar por la avenida hacia el Darumaya vio que a pocos metros de distancia estaba un niño, en mitad de la carretera, recogiendo un carro de juguete.

**Ahora sí…**

**Continuará**

**By Sakuraliz 21/09/13**

**Hola otra vez mis ninfas preciosas, espero que les haya gustado el capi! Y les pido otra vez disculpas por la demora! **

**A las chicas que no tienen cuenta sería bueno que pusieran almenos un Nick cuando dejen el review pues hay varias que pueden llamarse guess y al final no van a saber cuál es su respuesta!**

**Hehehe muchas gracias a todos por leer, les mando un beso y un abrazo y les "Spoleo" (de Spoiler) que va a haber un MUERTO en el fic! ¿quién será?**

**Guest: siiiiiiii se armó la grande en este fic! Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Selene: tus deseos son órdenes señorita Selene, jejjejeje Sakura armó un gran revuelo!**

**Brenna: qué pena que no pude publicar el domingo pasado -_- pero bueno, al menos pasó en este capi justo lo que imaginabas **

**Jane: jejeje sí, se armó la grande y aún se vienen un par de cosas más! Gracias por leer!**

**Lucy Ritmo: aquí está el capi 27, espero que te haya gustado! Besosososososo!**

**A92: ejjejejejje sí, vamos a ver cómo sale Kyoko aunque jummmmmmmm le va a tocar sufrir!**

**Clarageo: me alegra que te entretengan mis historias! Ejjeje yo también me divierto mucho escribiéndolas, un beso!**

**Guest: Hola, no creo que seas la misma guest de primera así que igual te doy las gracias, para la próxima puedes ponerte un Nick para que saber que eres tú! Vale, un abrazo.**

**Guest: tu eres la misma primera? Hoy hay tres guest y no sé quiénes son, sería bueno que se pusieran un Nick, igualmente muchas gracias por comentar! besos**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA creo que últimamente empiezo con las disculpas de las tardanzas, jejeje bueno, no he podido cumplir con la publicación semanal, siempre pasa algo, así que mejor les aviso por el grupo cuando voy a publicar.**

**Estoy muy feliz porque en el grupo en Facebook ya somos 102! Wow no puedo creer todo lo que ha crecido nuestra familia y la cantidad de reviews que he alcanzado con este fic, ya van 607, dentro de poco creo que vamos a alcanzar a "Supe que era el amor cuando te conocí" jejejeje wiiiiiiiiii**

**Disfruten el capítulo; aunque está un poco dramático, jijijiji**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**-**Qué tonta soy… qué tonta fui… ¡ja! ¿Ren… perdonarme… a mí? Sólo en tus sueños Kyoko Mogami. –aceleró lo que más pudo, quería llegar a su casa rápido, recoger sus cosas y partir rumbo a su ciudad natal, no deseaba estar un segundo más en Tokyo, esa ciudad le recordaba en todo a él.

Insultos, silbidos y pitazos era lo único que escuchaba de los otros conductores que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con ella en el camino.

Los ignoró a todos hasta que al cruzar por la avenida hacia el Darumaya vio que a pocos metros de distancia estaba un niño, en mitad de la carretera, recogiendo un carro de juguete.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó a una señora de la acera gritar y vio que corrió desesperada a proteger al niño.

Kyoko inmediatamente frenó en seco y gracias a Dios, al espíritu santo o a cualquier divinidad que los estuviera protegiendo, el carro quedó a medio metro de las casi victimas y todos salieron ilesos.

La señora cargó a su hijo y golpeó furiosa la ventana del carro de Kyoko, la cual tardó un poco en reaccionar debido al shock producido por el hecho de que casi había matado a dos personas.

-lo siento- bajó la ventana y murmuró suavemente una disculpa mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

A la señora no le importó verla con los ojos hinchados, con cara de arrepentimiento mezclada con un sufrimiento profundo, pues en un tono apático y grosero le gritó -SI QUIERE MORIRSE MÁTESE USTED, NO TIENE PORQUÉ ARRASTRAR INOCENTES EN SU DESDICHA.

La joven de cabellos anaranjados quedó destrozada con esa frase, tragó pesado y no fue capaz de articular palabra. Sus ojos observaban cómo la señora se alejaba con el niño mientras ella y las demás personas chismosas a su alrededor la miraban con cara de odio, no fue hasta que escuchó un fuerte pitazo, proveniente de atrás, que reaccionó y siguió su camino a casa.

* * *

-Kyoko chan, ¿estás bien?- la voz preocupada de okamisan fue ignorada por la chica que acababa de llegar, quien se encerró directamente en su cuarto.

_¿Matarme? definitivamente eso aliviaría este dolor desgarrador… _observó sus muñecas y una descabellada idea le pasó fugazmente por la mente.

_Voy a volver a Kyoto… ¿y para qué? Nadie me espera allá, no tengo amigos ni familiares… _

_A nadie le importo… sólo soy una mentirosa que le hace daño a las personas… el rosto de Ren… era tan…inefable…_

_Él me va a olvidar rápido, incluso ya tiene a otra… siempre la ha tenido… es más… yo era la OTRA…_

_Pero… no puedo morirme, aún me quedan cosas por hacer en este mundo… soy inteligente, sé que puedo sacar mi carrera adelante… soy joven… tengo ahorros…_

_Sólo estoy segura de una cosa y es que no me voy a volver a enamorar de ningún hombre, es una pérdida de tiempo y de ilusiones..._

_Estaré soltera y feliz…_

Escuchó tres pequeños golpes en su puerta. –Kyoko chan, te están buscando.

Su corazón inmediatamente se aceleró... ¿y si era Ren? ¿y si venía a decirle que la perdonaba? O mejor aún, si venía a decirle que ¡ella era la mujer que amaba y que no le importaba todas las mentiras que había dicho!

La esperanza volvió a nacer en medio de la oscuridad, emocionada caminó hacia la sala a ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Es usted Mogami Kyoko?

-sí señor- respondió asustada al ver dos hombres de la policía en su casa que lentamente se acercaron hacia ella.

-queda usted detenida.

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron al unísono las dos mujeres del lugar.

-¿cómo así?, la niña no ha hecho nada- la defendió Okami san.

-la presente está acusada de suplantación de identidad.

-¡OMG!- sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, como si una flecha con púas se lo acabara de atravesar.

-por favor no se resista- Kyoko estaba inmóvil cómo una estatua, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le pusieron las esposas. -debe acompañarnos a la comisaría.

_Oh por dios… Me demandó… Ren me demandó… fue_ lo que pensó durante todo el camino a la delegación.

* * *

-señorita, tiene derecho a una llamada.- Le informó uno de los oficiales.

Dos hombres uniformados la encerraron en una habitación donde había un teléfono público.

Marcó en medio de sollozos el número de su mejor amiga

… por favor contesta…

-aló

-MOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

-Por dios Kyoko ¿qué pasa?- preguntó alejando su celular un poco de su oreja, el grito de Kyoko la había parcialmente aturdido.

-estoy…ennn laaaa comisaría… *snif**snif**snif*

-¡QUÉ! ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó alarmada, también gritando.

-estoy acusada de suplantación de identidad- trató de aclarar su voz inundada por sollozos- ¡Moko san! Me van a meter a la cárcel, soy cien por ciento culpable de ese delito, he escuchado que me pueden dejar hasta 10 años, me voy a morir, me …

Kanae interrumpió su perorata- tranquila amiga, te conseguiré un muy buen abogado, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-pero Moko san, yo… -el tono de su voz era de completa resignación.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN, KYOKO MOGAMI, no permitiré que mi mejor amiga vaya a la cárcel.- se lo dijo con mucha determinación.

-señorita, se le ha acabado el tiempo.

-me tengo que ir Moko san, muchas gracias.- la charla con su amiga la había tranquilizado un poco; había dejado de llorar.

El oficial la llevó a otra sala donde le pidió que tomara asiento mientras llegaba el escribano para transcribir su testimonio.

_Dios, nunca imaginé que me encontraría en esta situación, ¡que estúpida soy!, esta gran mentira me rompió el corazón y me va a hundir en la cárcel - _Lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

* * *

Cuatro paredes grises, una mesa de madera en el centro, un hombre sentado al frente suyo sosteniendo un largo formulario y otro señor de edad con sus manos listas sobre el teclado de una máquina de escribir; era todo lo que sus hinchados ojos detallaron.

-le voy a hacer una serie de preguntas y le aconsejo que responda con la absoluta verdad, pues mentirle a un oficial le puede añadir más años a su condena, además, todo lo que usted diga será inmediatamente registrado.

Kyoko dio un pequeño brinco de susto sobre la silla, _¿condena? ¿Más años?_ Respondió escuetamente con un- sí señor.

-primero, se declara usted culpable de haber suplantado la identidad del señor Kyoji Kawabata.

-soy culpable…-no dudó ni un momento en ocultarlo, estaba harta de las mentiras.

* * *

Yashiro san, tienes que ayudarme- una alarmada Kanae entró a la oficina de su jefe.

-¿qué pasa Kotonami san?

-Kyoko está en la comisaría, alguien la demandó por suplantación de identidad.

-Dios Mío- se paró de su silla de ipso facto- Ren tiene que saber esto.

-pero, él no sabe que Kyoko es Kyoji.- había prometido no decírselo a nadie.

-yo creo que ahora eso es lo menos importante, él de seguro la va ayudar.- conocía muy bien a su amigo; detrás de esas fachada de insensible se ocultaba una gran persona.

Ambos caminaron hacia la oficina de Tsuruga Ren.

-Ren, ha pasad…- abrió la puerta sin avisar y se detuvo al ver que quien estaba sentado en la silla del presidente era Lory Takarada.

-¿Yashiro?- frunció el ceño al percatarse de la preocupación que mostraban los ojos del de lentes.

-Discúlpeme Takarada san- hizo una larga venia- podría decirme dónde está Ren.

-¿qué pasa?

-ha surgido una emergencia.-no quería darle todos los detalles.

-¿de qué se trata?

Dudó cierto momento en contestar pero sabía que mentirle sería en vano –se trata de su novia, por un malentendido está detenida.

-jumm no me digas que atraparon a la chiquilla que se hacía pasar por chico- bufó desconcertado.

-un momento… si usted lo sabe…- _entonces_ _Ren lo sabe._

-claro que lo sé, ella misma nos lo dijo hace pocas horas.

-no me diga que usted fue quien…- no pudo evitar pensar que él era el culpable de la captura de Kyoko.

-sé lo que estás pensando hijo y de una vez te digo que no, confieso que pensé en hacerlo pero sabía que lastimaría a Ren y ese chico ya tiene algo muy grande por lo qué sufrir en este momento.

-¿amm?-se extrañó por lo último que escuchó pero no preguntó al respecto- ¿entonces quien?

-no lo sé… pero te quiero pedir un favor, Yashiro san, por favor no se lo digas todavía.- sonaba preocupado.

-¿por qué?- ¿cómo no le iba a decir a su mejor amigo que su novia estaba detenida?

-Ren tiene que acompañar a su padre a Estados Unidos de emergencia, en estos momentos debe estar en el aeropuerto. No quiero que por esa niña mentirosa Ren se pierda la oportunidad de ver por última vez a su madre.

-¿qué? Julie san… está…- había escuchado que la esposa de Hizuri san no se encontraba bien de salud desde hace un tiempo; pero no imaginó que fuera tan grave.

-sí, Kuu vino específicamente para llevarlo, ver a su hijo es el último deseo de mi querida Julie.- se le aguaron los ojos- Te doy mi autorización para que uses dinero de la empresa para contratarle un abogado a esa niña, haz todo lo que necesites para ayudarla pero no se lo digas a Ren, espera al menos un par de días.- el tono de su voz era casi de súplica.

* * *

Luego de la gran sesión de preguntas Kyoko fue encerrada en una pequeña celda, no estaba esposada, simplemente yacía sentada en posición fetal, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, llorando desconsoladamente.

-llorar no soluciona nada, ¿sabes?-escuchó una suave voz femenina.

no quiso levantar el rostro, lo último que quería en esos momento era hablar.

-yo terminé aquí por una apuesta estúpida y no sé cuando saldré… Mi nombre es Kim.

Sintió que alguien se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, dedujo que debía ser la muchacha pelinegra de pelo corto que ya se encontraba en la celda cuando la encerraron a ella.

-no llores, es mejor hablar y desahogarse. –Kyoko levantó levemente el rostro.- ¡mira como tienes esos ojos de hinchados!- sintió las suaves manos de la mujer joven limpiándole las lágrimas.

-¿qué te pasó?- sintió confianza al ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro blanco de quien se hacía llamar Kim.

-me hice pa pasar por chico- habló entrecortadamente.

-ohh eso es divertido, yo lo hago todo el tiempo.-soltó una leve carcajada.

Kyoko la miró sorprendida y detalló que su vestimenta era muy masculina, es más, si no fuera porque su voz era tan dulce y delgada perfectamente se podría confundir con un chico.

-¿en serio?

-sí, me parece mucho más cómoda la ropa masculina y me encanta usar el pelo corto, al principio me daba rabia cuando iba en bicicleta y me gritaban: "¡hey! cuidado niño" pero al final me terminó por gustar y me quedé así.

-Ya veo, pero lo mío es diferente, me hice pasar por un chico, utilicé su identidad.- hizo énfasis en la última frase para recalcar la gravedad del asunto.

-wao eso es otra cosa… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-necesitaba un empleo y era sólo para aspirantes masculinos- Agachó la cabeza, se sentía avergonzada.

-¿y lo conseguiste?

-sí, estuve trabajando ahí por muchos meses, es más, hoy renuncié ante mi jefe cuando le dije la verdad.

-y hoy fue que te detuvieron, jamm ¿acaso no tenías una buena relación con él?- hizo sonar evidente que él era quien la había demandado.

-es complicado…- no encontró mejores palabras para describir el tipo de relación que tenía con Ren.

-jumm, el muy maldito no tardó nada en denunciarte… lo debes estar odiando.

Negó levemente con la cabeza-él me debe odiar mucho a mí, le mentí tanto.-se sentía mal por él.

-¡pero te denunció! Yo odio al viejo de esa estúpida tienda, él fue quien me denunció.- exhaló enojada.

-yo… simplemente no puedo odiarlo- _aunque dicen que del amor al odio sólo hay un paso no creo que sea capaz de odiarlo, así me haya denunciado, así me deteste y no me quiera ver… Yo todavía lo estimo demasiado._

-hey… ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de tu jefe?- el rubor en sus mejillas la delataba.

-¿ahhhh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?- abrió los ojos como platos, bastante avergonzada.

-Jajaja- rió infantilmente- emitiste un suspiro en la última frase y tus ojos brillaron de forma especial.

-vaya- suspiró- ¿soy tan evidente?

-¡sí!- afirmó con una sonrisa.

-nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien y todo se fue a la basura, ya juré que no me volveré a enamorar de ningún hombre.

-¡qué bien!- exclamó- mejor para nosotras… -comentó entusiasta.

-¿Ehh?- Kyoko no entendía a qué se refería.

-Sí, dijiste que no te volverías a enamorar de ningún HOMBRE, eso nos da ventaja a nosotras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- realmente, en algunas situaciones, a Kyoko tocaba explicarle con plastilina.

-Podrías cambiarte al otro bando- le sugirió.

-¿Ahhh?, explícate por favor- le pidió con cara de confusión

-Podrías enamorarte de una mujer, créeme, somos increíbles- soltó una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Un momento ¿tú eres…?- por fin empezó a captar la idea.

-Te puedo asegurar que besamos mejor y… ¡en la cama!... Ufff por Dios, si nunca lo has intentado ni te imaginas lo que te has perdido- sonaba muy convencida de sus palabras.

-no, eso no es lo mío- negó con la cabeza pero sin sonar asqueada o algo parecido.

-¿alguna vez has besado a una chica?- la interrogó.

Los recuerdos del beso de Kanae y de Sakura vinieron a su mente. –sí- la entonación descendente en ese "sí" mostraba pena.

-¿y qué te pareció?- preguntó curiosa.

-estaba en shock, ellas fueron las que me besaron y yo no pude hacer nada.

-¿y qué sentiste?

-nada…- la impresión le había impedido sentir algo.

-¿pero notaste la suavidad de sus labios?

-bueno sí, aparte del sabor del labial- si mal no recordaba los labios de Sakura sabían a cerezas.

-sí, a eso es lo que me refiero, la mujer es suavidad y dulzura; en cambio los hombres son rudos, rígidos y duros- la última descripción sonó un poco despectiva.

-¿entonces no te gustan los chicos?- preguntó para confirmar su hipótesis.

-no, en definitiva no, desde pequeña noté que había algo diferente en mí, me sentía atraída por las chicas, te juró que intenté con los chicos pero no me movían ni un pelo así que dejé de negármelo y me lancé a intentarlo con una mujer; ahora estoy muy feliz con mi novia.

-wow ya veo- era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de conversación con una chica- bueno, definitivamente eso no es lo mío, amo a Ren con todas mis fuerzas y cada vez que estoy junto a él-tragó pesado al darse cuenta de que nunca más podría a su lado.

-te entiendo… bueno, no es como si uno simplemente pudiera cambiar su sexualidad de la noche a la mañana, la cuestión es algo complicada. –sonaba totalmente segura.

-aún así lo respeto mucho, yo creo que todas las personas merecen ser felices sin importar a quien decidan amar- le parecía injusto que discriminaran a aquellos que amaban a su mismo género.

-exacto… el amor no distingue género.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de camino a California…

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¡podrías haberme llamado!- le demandó enojado

-lo siento, pero ninguno de los dos quería preocuparte, pensamos que todo iba a salir bien- los ojos de Kuu se pusieron acuosos

-¿por qué diablos no la internaron en un mejor hospital?- estaba desconsolado.

-hijo, cálmate…- le puso una mano en el hombro- te recuerdo que está en el mejor hospital de los Ángeles.

-lo siento, es sólo que me duele mucho saber que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-te entiendo, yo no sé qué va a ser de mi vida sin ella…- suspiró afligido.

A pesar de que viajaban en un jet privado el viaje a Estados Unidos se les hizo eterno.

* * *

-¡Kyoko!-

Escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga y corrió a abrazarla; pero se vio obligada a frenar en seco, debido a las largas barras de acero enfrente suyo.

-MOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SANNNNNNNNNNNN.

-tranquila, ya estoy aquí- le sobó dulcemente la cabeza.-No te preocupes, Yashiro ya contrató un abogado y está tratando de contactar con el señor Kawabata, él fue quien puso el denuncio.

**Continuará**

**By Sakuraliz 12/10/13**

* * *

**Wow chicas, resulta que no tenía este capítulo editado y me tocó agregarle cosas a última hora.**

**Hay bastantes saltos pero necesitaba que la historia se desarrollara rápido, recuerden que en dos capis más se acaba.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Un beso para todas y todos **

* * *

**Reviews (wow ya casi todas tienen cuenta)  
**

**Jane: **jeje sí Sakura es una completa chismosa, hahahah es el colmo que hasta haya enviado e-mail, ajjajaj me alegra que sea sólo un personaje de aquí. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Angelic 94:** muchas gracias por tu review abrazo!


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLA CHICAS, qué pena la demora, el fin de semana pasado me enfermé y no puede subir la actualización.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo, awmmmmmmmm ya se va a acabar! Aún no estoy segura si haré un epílogo. **

**Capítulo 29**

Sintió un gran alivio en su corazón al saber que quien la había deunciado no había sido Ren.

-¿enserio? ¡Muchas gracias Moko san!

-de nada, para eso estamos los amigos.- le sonrió e inmediatamente la contagió con su sonrisa.

-¡Taicho san!, ¡Okami san!- gritó de alegría apenas vio a los dos señores entrando al lugar.

-Kyoko chan, ¿cómo te han tratado?, ¿no te han hecho nada malo, cierto?- preguntó alarmada la okami.- Como sea te sacaremos de aquí.-sintió las manos de su esposo sobre sus hombros.

-Todo saldrá bien, Kawabata san es un buen hombre, ha sido uno de mis clientes en el restaurante durante muchos años, estoy seguro que cuando se entere de que tú eres como mi ahijada va a retirar la denuncia.

-¡WOW qué bien!- exclamó Kyoko con alegría.

El policía les informó que debían guardar silencio, tanta emoción los había hecho alterar un poco y parecían cuatro loros intentando hablar al mismo tiempo.

Kanae se alejó unos cuantos pasos para contestar su celular y luego de un par de minutos se acercó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Yashiro me acaba de llamar, el señor Kawabata y su hijo llegarán en un par de horas.

-qué bien, ¡entonces no tendré que pasar la noche aquí!- Gritó a todo pulmón

-¡SILENCIO!- les gritó inmediatamente el policía.

* * *

-Padre, no entiendo por qué haces tanto drama. Sólo fue una chica que se hizo pasar por mí- comentó con voz relajada.

-¿te parece que estoy exagerando? POR DIOS KYOJI, te robó tu identidad, estaba como empleado en una empresa, tenía tarjetas de crédito a tu nombre y ¡viajaba usando tu identificación!- el tono de su voz era bastante fuerte

-pero no es como si me hubiera robado dinero, mis cuentas están intactas.- a él no le parecía un gran lío.

-jam eso fue porque lo descubrimos a tiempo, menos mal somos viajeros frecuentes en Japan Airlines y cuando revisé mi registro de vuelos aparecía uno de la semana pasada con destino a Sapporo a tu nombre, aunque comprado con otra tarjeta de crédito- bufó alarmado -¡te dije mil veces que esto te podría pasar, andas dejando tu billetera en todas partes!

-pobre chica, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos…-suspiró desoladamente- ummm pensándolo bien, si se hizo pasar por mí debe ser muy bonita, mi hermosa apariencia no es fácil de imitar.- su lado egocéntrico no dudó en salir a flote.

-cállate Kyoji, no es momento para tus bromas narcisistas, esto es muy grave.- el señor Kawabata estaba enojado.

-relájate padre, averigüemos qué pasó y porqué hizo lo que hizo.- encorvó los hombros.

Él señor de edad guardó silencio hasta que unos minutos después murmuró- hemos llegado.

* * *

La repentina aparición de un chico de contextura delgada, pelo corto anaranjado, tez blanca y ojos mieles, llamó la atención de todos. –¡ASÍ QUE TU ERES LA QUE SE HIZO PASAR POR MÍ! –habló en un tono muy alto apenas entró a la comisaría y vio a Kyoko tras las rejas, sin esperar a su padre caminó hacia ella para detallarla de cerca- ummm aunque no eres tan bonita como me imaginaba. –exhaló decepcionado.

La detenida arqueó las cejas al ver a quien se suponía era Kyoji, a decir verdad nunca había pensado en encontrárselo.

-disculpen la imprudencia de mi hijo.- se disculpó ante todos el elegante y sofisticado señor Kawabata. –¿Así que tú eres la impostora?- se dirigió hacia ella, aunque su tono era apático; no dejaba de ser educado.

-lo siento señor, de verdad lo siento. –se sentó inmediatamente en seiza (1) y se inclinó totalmente para pedir disculpas.

-Kawabata san- lo llamó el esposo de Okami

-Taisho san, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó Kawabata padre.

-esta niña se encontró la billetera de su hijo en mi negocio, ¿no la recuerda? Ella nos ayudaba en el restaurante.

-Un momento- la miró a los ojos detenidamente- ohh tu eres esa amable señorita pelinegra.-exhaló sorprendido- jum te hiciste un cambio extremo con tal de parecerte a mi hijo.

-sí señor, soy yo. De verdad que siento haber tomado la identidad de su hijo- inclinó nuevamente la cabeza.

-por favor perdónela Kawabata san, Kyoko es como una hija para mi esposa y para mí, nos ha ayudado mucho en el restaurante y desde que la conocimos hemos estado más felices.

-no es necesario- los interrumpió cuando los señores hicieron el ademán de arrodillarse para pedir disculpas.

-explícame hija, que fue lo que te llevó a hacer semejante locura.

-yo me acababa de mudar a esta ciudad y no tenía nada, así que Taisho san y Okami san me dejaron vivir en su restaurante a cambio de que yo los ayudara; no obstante, yo necesitaba dinero para pagar la matrícula de mi universidad y justo por esos días estaban ofreciendo un puesto para ser asistente del presidente en Tokyo's Air -tomó un respiro profundo, lo anterior lo había dicho tan rápido que se había quedado sin aire- yo me presenté pero a último momento dijeron que la entrevista sería sólo para hombres. En ese momento me sentí muy triste porque era el trabajo ideal, sin embargo, esa noche me encontré la billetera de su hijo y la loca idea de hacerme pasar por él llegó a mi mente, a decir verdad no esperaba que funcionara pero al final fui aceptada, ¡me dieron el puesto!.- ella misma sonaba incrédula.

Kyoji estaba con cara de OMG; en cambio su padre mantuvo una mirada serena.- ¿y hasta cuando pensabas mantener esa mentira?

-no por mucho tiempo, desde hace rato quería renunciar y decirle a mi jefe la verdad. Al principio tenía miedo y pensaba simplemente en desaparecer pero varias personas ya conocían a Kyoji y también creían que yo era su hermana gemela así que decidí que lo mejor sería aclarar todo de raíz; pero las cosas se complicaron y mi jefe me pidió que me quedara al menos hasta que la visita del dueño de Tokyo's Air pasara, es decir mañana, ese era el día que tenía planeado que esta mentira se acabara.

-wow, eso parece una historia de Dorama, lo único que le falta es el toque romántico, algo así como que el jefe se enamorara de su asistente-la mente de Kyoji empezó a divagar- ohh pero espera, que tal si se enamoraba de él y empieza a creer que se está volviendo gay- chocó sus palmas y sonrió ampliamente- está historia está genial, pensaré seriamente en adaptarla al cine. –los ojos le brillaron.

Todos los presentes miraron estupefactos al chico al que se le acababa de aflojar un tornillo.

-disculpen a mi hijo, a veces sale con unas estupi… -frenó lo que estaba a punto de decir y cambió la dirección del asunto- perdón, lo que pasa es que está estudiando producción cinematográfica y su mente vuela cuando escucha una historia fuera de lo común.

-ahhhhhhh- exclamaron los demás observándolo de reojo.

-estas personas están locas- murmuró por lo bajo Kim, quien observaba la escena melodramática desde su asiento en la celda.

-Señor Kawabata- se acercó uno de los policías. –Aquí está la orden de captura- le pasó una carpeta y un lapicero- como usted realizó la demanda por teléfono necesitamos su firma para continuar el trámite y trasladar a la señorita Kyoko Mogami a la prisión principal, ella se ha declarado culpable.

La aludida sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza y todos los presentes sintieron una oleada de preocupación.

-papá, por favor retir…- no fue necesario acabar la frase pues vio cómo su padre rasgó la carpeta por la mitad.

-retiro todo los cargos contra la señorita Mogami y solicito que sea liberada cuanto antes.- miró a la implicada, mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS- gritaron todos al unísono a excepción de Kyoko quien todavía no se lo podía creer.

-¡Abra esa celda ya mismo!- exigió la Okami al ver la lentitud del policía.

-Tranquila querida- le habló dulcemente Taisho san y se dirigió de inmediato a su cliente para darle un apretón de manos. –Muchas gracias, de verdad todos se lo agradecemos muchísimo.

Kyoko vio cómo la celda fue abierta ante sus ojos pero antes de salir se giró –Buena suerte Kim- sonrió levemente pero mostrando pesar por la chica que se quedaba tras las rejas.

-Buena suerte para ti también- le sonrió sinceramente la tomboy.

-Señorita, usted también puede salir- le informó el policía. –su novia acaba de pagar la fianza.

-¡KIM!- escucharon una voz femenina y segundos después apareció una joven rubia por la puerta.

-¡Saint!-la chica gritó el nombre de su amada y salió inmediatamente a abrazarla.

Los adultos mayores miraron la escena con cara de desaprobación pero en cambio Kyoko, Kanae, Kyoji y Yashiro (el recién llegado), sintieron ternura al ver las dos chicas abrazadas.

-por fin llegaste- le comentó Kanae a su novio.

-lo siento, estaba tratando de contactar a Ren.

Kyoko apenas escuchó ese nombre sintió que el corazón le volvió al pecho.

-pero no tuve más remedio que dejarle un e-mail, su celular está fuera del área de cobertura.

-hermana…- Kyoji le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica- siempre quise tener una.

Kyoko sonrió incómodamente pero luego se acercó al señor Kawabata- de verdad se lo agradezco y le pido disculpas por este gran malentendido. –hizo una prolongada venia.

-levanta tu cabeza pequeña- le habló dulcemente- sólo espero que hayas aprendido tu lección y que te hayas dado cuenta que las mentiras no producen nada bueno.

-sí señor, créame que he aprendido mucho.- un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Bueno, vamos todos a celebrar, los invito a un delicioso ramen en mi restaurante- propuso el dueño del Darumaya.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Kyoji –¡el ramen de Taisho san es el mejor de la ciudad!.

* * *

Alrededor de tres horas habían pasado, la familia Kawabata ya se había retirado del lugar y los dueños del restaurante también habían ido a descansar.

Los tres restantes se encontraban en la sala tomando un poco de té mientras observaban las noticias.

-Kyoko chan, ¿por qué aún te ves tan deprimida?- preguntò Yashiro.

-amor, ¿no es obvio? Está así porque Ren no se ha comunicado con ella- respondió Kanae. –por cierto, ¿donde ha estado? No puedo creer que no se haya dignado a aparecer en la comisaría.

-me debe estar odiando- murmuró Kyoko a la vez que sus ojos amenazaban con volver a estallar en lágrimas.

-no es eso, ni siquiera está en el País.-defendió inmediatamente a su amigo.

-¿qué?- exclamaron las mujeres.

-un momento, miren eso- tomó el control remoto y subió el volumen al televisor.

-tristes noticias para los dueños de la gran empresa turística Tokyo's Air, hoy, en el _California Hospital_ Medical Center, la esposa del señor Hizuri ha fallecido. Julie Hizuri luego de batallar por varios años contra la Leucemia dio su último suspiro luego de ver a su hijo, quien viajó exclusivamente para verla y estar con ella en sus últimos momentos.

-Por dios- comentó tristemente Kyoko al ver la impactante noticia, gracias a dios no enfocaron la cara de Ren porque de lo contrario se le hubiese partido el alma al verlo triste.

-lo siento, Takarada san me pidió que no le dijera a Ren sobre tu situación-se disculpó y no pudo disimular el quiebre de su voz, aunque sólo había visto a Julie un par de veces le dolía mucho porque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo Ren.

-hiciste lo correcto Yashiro san-tragó pesado.

-nunca imaginé que Julie san falleciera tan pronto- llevó las manos a su rostro y suspiró tristemente.

-Ren debe estar destrozado- añadió Kanae.

-he pasado por muchas cosas hoy y estoy un poco cansada… me gustaría estar sola.-les pidió amablemente reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-lo entendemos- Kanae la abrazó y Yashiro le acarició la cabeza antes de despedirse.

* * *

-¿PORQUÉ TODO SE TIENE QUE JUNTAR? – Se enceró en su cuarto y no pudo retener las lágrimas-¿No era suficiente con que se enterara de mí mentira? ¿También tenías que llevarte a su madre? –se acostó en su cama boca arriba, mirando fijamente el techo. –¿De verdad existes?- le demandó a Dios-¿si existes, porqué a veces eres tan cruel?-gritó enojada y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

Lloró desconsoladamente durante varios minutos, mordiendo la gran pieza de algodón sintético cubierto de tela para no hacer ruido mientras sollozaba.

_Ojalá pudiera teletransportarme… deseo tanto estar con él en estos momentos. _Pensó frustrada.

_Bueno, ¿cuánto costará un pasaje a california?_

Kyoko se paró al instante y prendió su laptop.

-Ummm veamos…desde Tokyo, Japan hasta Los Ángeles, USA

Hablaba mientras configuraba las opciones

-Sólo ida… para mañana

-oh por Dios, los vuelos están carísimos- se sorprendió al ver que 803 dólares era la tarifa más baja.

_Mis ahorros sólo me alcanzan para pagar el tiquete de ida… y ¿luego con qué me devuelvo? Qué tal que Ren me diga: ¡lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte!_

_Me tendría que quedar a trabajar en USA hasta que recupere el dinero o tendría que pedírselo prestado a alguien y al volver vender mi carro para pagarlo._

No lo pensó por más de un minuto, ella se caracterizaba por tomar locas decisiones a la ligera.

-sí, ¡lo haré!, Ren es más importante que todo el dinero del mundo, así me eche a patadas apenas me vea debo pedirle disculpas y hacerle saber que siento mucho la muerte de su madre- dio inmediatamente click en comprar y se dispuso a hacer una pequeña maleta.

Trató de conciliar el sueño pero le fue muy difícil, mañana viajaría sola al extranjero por primera vez y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuándo regresaría o de qué le depararía el destino allá.

* * *

Prácticamente no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, su vuelo salía a las 7:45 Am así que se levantó tres horas antes para estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto.

Dejó una pequeña nota pegada al refrigerador del Darumaya: Me voy de viaje por unos días, no se preocupen, ¡los quiero mucho!

Tomó un taxi con destino al aeropuerto y el tiempo de espera se le hizo eterno. Un par de horas después de subirse al avión quedó profundamente dormida, eran trece horas y media de vuelo así que por fin su cerebro entendió que debía parar de formular hipótesis sobre la reacción de Ren cuando la viera para poder dejarla descansar en paz.

* * *

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?- saludó Kanae amorosamente a su novio cuando llegó a la oficina.

-No muy bien- le dio un suave beso en los labios- estoy muy preocupado por Ren.

-¿Aún no te has podido comunicar con él?

-No, su teléfono no sirve y ayer era muy tarde como para pedirle el número de Hizuri san a Takarada san, apenas llegue a la oficina voy a ir a preguntarle.

-ya veo… voy a llamar a Kyoko a ver si está un poco mejor.-escuchó al instante: _el celular al que está marcando se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura, por favor intente más tarde._

-qué raro- exclamó…- ¿Dónde andará?- cuando _salga del trabajo iré a su casa._

* * *

-En tan sólo unos minutos aterrizaremos en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California. Por favor abróchense sus cinturones.

Hizo lo que la azafata le indicó y luego abrió la ventana para observar el paisaje, se asombró al ver que estaba de día pero no tenía idea de qué hora era, el cambio de horario la había dejado un poco perdida.

Bueno, ahora supongo que cogeré un taxi-revisó su bolso para sacar el papelito donde había anotado la dirección del hospital. –ojalá esté cerca.

Formó mentalmente la frase en inglés para estar lista cuando el conductor le preguntara para donde se dirigía pues hacía bastante rato que no practicaba oralmente su segunda lengua.

-señorita, está un poco lejos, aproximadamente una hora- le dijo el taxista apenas ella le indicó la dirección.

-está bien- respondió resignada, no tenía otra opción que ir en taxi. Por suerte iba muy ligera de equipaje, sólo había empacado unas cuantas mudas de ropa y sus documentos.

* * *

-¿A dónde se habrá ido esa loca?- se preguntó un tanto enojada por el hecho de que su mejor amiga no le hubiese avisado nada al respecto.

-Okami san no te dio detalles.- le preguntó el de lentes.

-no, ella está en las mismas que yo. Sólo me mostró la escueta nota que dejó Kyoko.

-qué raro.- murmuró mientras marcaba por sexta vez el número de Kuu Hizuri, desde que Takarada san se lo dio, había estado llamando pero la llamada se iba al buzón de mensajes, como si el celular estuviera apagado.

-¿Hello?- escuchó una voz tras el celular.- se emocionó al ver que le había entrado la llamada.

-Buenas Tardes Hizuri san, habla Yukihito Yashiro, el amigo de Ren.

-ohhh, hola Yukihito kun- respondió con una voz que trataba de sonar alegre.

-lamento mucho lo de su esposa- dijo sinceramente.

-todos lo lamentamos hijo- le habló con cariño- supongo que quieres hablar con Ren, ya te lo paso.

-aló- escuchó la áspera voz de su amigo tras el auricular.

-Ren, soy yo… ¿cómo estás?...

-ya te imaginarás cómo estoy…-respondió secamente

-lo sé, lo siento… de verdad lo siento mucho… desearía estar ahí contigo amigo pero…

-yo sé que no puedes venir… no te preocupes… morir es la ley de la vida, a todos nos llegará la hora- comentó tratando de hacerse el fuerte.

-si…- se sentía impotente, ni siquiera sabía qué preguntarle.

-Yashiro, ¿has sabido algo de Kyoko?.

-¿no has visto mi e-mail?.

-no, no he tenido ánimos ni para conectarme a internet.

-ya veo… kyoko fue detenida –no alcanzó a complementar la premisa pues Ren lo interrumpió exhasperado.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿CÓMO ASÍ?, ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿QUIÉN LA DEMANDÓ?- se alarmó inmediatamente

-tranquilo, ya todo está bien, salió de la comisaría el mismo día, pues el señor Kawabata, quien fue el que puso el denuncio, fue también quien lo retiró.

-¡qué alivio!… y ¿dónde está, la has visto?

-ayer Kanae y yo estuvimos con ella hasta el anochecer y hoy que Kanae fue a su casa la Okami le dijo que Kyoko se había ido.

-¿cómo así? ¿A dónde?- preguntó preocupado.

-no sabemos nada. Lo siento Ren, trataré de averiguarte y apenas sepa te llamo.

-ok, muchas gracias- respondió sinceramente.

-vale amigo, espero verte pronto.

* * *

-por fin- dijo en japonés apenas el taxi la dejó en frente del hospital.

-son 95 dólares- le respondió el taxista apenas ella le preguntó que cuánto le debía.

-¿WHAT?- a Kyoko casi se le cae la quijada al escuchar la exorbitante cifra. Realmente no tenía esa cantidad, por andar afanada no había cambiado yenes a dólares, a duras penas tenía veinte dólares que una vez un extranjero le había dado de propina cuando trabajaba en el Darumaya. –¡Lo siento mucho!, sólo tengo $20 aquí, discúlpeme señor- agachó su cabeza a punto de sollozar- lo que pasa es que salí de afán de Japón porque hace unos meses me hice pasar por chico y me enamoré de mi jefe pero ayer me metieron a la cárcel por suplantación de identidad y mi jefe se enteró que le mentí, así que me odia y no alcancé a pedirle disculpas porque él tuvo que viajar para acá porque la mamá se le murió, por eso tuve que…-tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras extendía el billete verde.

El taxista la miró con cara de What The Fuck –¿ARE YOU CRAZY, GIRL? (2)

-no, no estoy loca, de verdad que no, por favor deme su teléfono y prometo que le pagaré.

-¡allá hay un ATM! (3)- le señaló hacia donde estaba el cajero automático.

-ohhhhhhhhhhh ok, espéreme aquí, ya le traigo su dinero.

Corrió apresuradamente y sacó unos cuantos dólares para sus necesidades básicas, aunque estaba muy sorprendida por la tarifa del taxi, si todo era así de caro lo que tenía no le iba a alcanzar ni para dos días.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo entregándole el dinero.

-de nada- el señor la miró extrañado.

-Bueno, al fin estoy aquí- los nervios empezaron a carcomerla pero luego de tomar un gran respiro se decidió a entrar e ir directo a la recepción.

-Bueno días, estoy buscando a los familiares de la difunta Julie Hizuri.

-¿tiene usted alguna relación con la fallecida?

-sí, soy amiga de su hijo.

La recepcionista miró el registro en el computador –a la señora se la llevaron hace unas cuantas horas.

-¿qué?- bufó decepcionada –y sabe donde podría localizarlos, tiene algún teléfono.

-lamentablemente no le puedo dar información privada de nuestros huéspedes.

-por favor, deme al menos una pista de donde puedan estar, acabo de llegar de Japón y vine exclusivamente para estar presente en el entierro. –su voz se empezó a quebrar, por un momento pensó que su viaje había sido en vano.

La señora sintió lástima al verla así- según tengo entendido, la velación tendrá lugar en….- buscó en los archivos y le imprimió un documento con la dirección.

-Muchísimas gracias- sonrió de oreja a oreja. –disculpe, ¿usted sabe si esto está muy lejos?

-es bastante retirado, debería coger un taxi.

-¿en serio?- preguntó angustiada, si pagaba otros cien dólares en un taxi su presupuesto se vería bastante reducido. –de casualidad, ¿hay trasporte público?

-sí, pero se demoraría dos veces más en llegar, además, la ceremonias de velación suelen ser en la mañana así que si no se apura puede que llegue tarde.

-vale. Muchas gracias.- _mi suerte no puede ser más mala._

Salió apresurada a la avenida principal y al primer taxi que pasó le preguntó que más o menos cuánto costaría que la llevara ahí- mostrándole la dirección.

-sería alrededor de unos 60 dólares señorita- le respondió sinceramente el taxista.

Kyoko no dudó un instante y se montó en el asiento delantero. Un hoyo en el estómago se le empezó a formar, debido quizá al hecho de que no había comido nada desde hace varias horas o de que cada vez se acercaba más al encuentro con Ren.

Aproximadamente media hora después llegó a la sala de velación

-Buenos días, estoy buscando a los familiares de la señora Julie Hizurie.-preguntó en la recepción.

-¿quién eres tú?- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girarse reconoció inmediatamente al señor Hizuri –Mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami, era la asistente de Ren

-¿ahh? ¿Pero cuando? Hace varios meses que él no tiene una asistente femenina.

-es una larga historia señor Hizuri, le prometo que se la contaré después pero ahora lo más importante es ver a Ren, verdaderamente lamento lo de su madre y muchas otras cosas, así que necesito hablar con él.

-umm está bien, él está en la sala de velación.- a duras penas le había entendido su discurso, Kyoko hablaba bastante rápido cuando estaba nerviosa.

El señor Hizuri la acompañó a la sala y ella, apenas vio a un hombre alto de espaldas, de cabello azabache, junto a un ataúd, sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco de 360 grados.

Tragó pesado y casi como un susurro murmuró su nombre.

-Ren- el aludido no la escuchó, estaba hipnotizado viendo el rostro empalidecido de su madre.

-¡Ren!- lo llamó su padre, con un tono más fuerte.

Kyoko sintió que el corazón se le partió en dos apenas él se giró, tenía el rostro demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido o comido por días, además de que sus ojos estaban bastante rojos.

Kuu se sorprendió al ver la mirada escéptica de su hijo, sobretodo porque sus ojos oscuros se aguaron apenas vieron a la chica.

_¿Quién es ella? _Se preguntaba el señor Hizuri, nunca había visto a su hijo reaccionar así al ver una mujer.

**Continuará**

**Mis queridísimas lectoras, haré todo lo posible por subir el final dentro de 15 días, un beso!**

**Notas:**

**1-Seiza** (正坐? lit. "correcto sentar") es la traducción fonética en japonés de la palabra china _zhèngzuò_ (en pinyin) y describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

**2- What the fuck:** expresión que se puede traducir como ¿qué diablos? / **Are you crazy**? : ¿estás loca?

**3- ATM:** Automatic Teller Machine: cajero automático

**By sakuraliz 04/11/13**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Jane:** Hola! No sé si sabes pero no es necesario que seas escritora de fics para tener cuenta, lo bueno de la cuenta es que te permite recibir alertas de las publicaciones de los fics que sigues y comunicarte con los autores. Te lo recomiendo si lees muchos fics! Gracias por comentar, un abrazo.

**Giuliana :** Hola, que pena la demora del capi, el próximo pienso subirlo dentro de 15. Muchas gracias por comentar! Un beso!


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola chica/os, hoy después de tanto tiempo termina mi último fic, les agradezco muchísimo a absolutamente todos los que han leído: los que me han seguido desde el primer capi, los que apenas conozco de la última publicación, los los que aparecen en el traffic y nunca han dejado review, ojalá se animen a dejar uno en este último! Jejejeje a TODOS, GRACIAS!**

**Les quiero pedir disculpas si dejé algunos interrogantes, traté de aclarar lo que más puede e incluso por eso hice un corto epílogo (por cierto, decidí subirlo hoy mismo para no hacerlos esperar más)**

**Los dejo ahora sí con el capítulo, ¡los quiero mucho a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Kuu se sorprendió al ver la mirada escéptica de su hijo, sobretodo porque sus ojos oscuros se aguaron apenas vieron a la chica.

_¿Quién es ella? _Se preguntaba el señor Hizuri, nunca había visto a su hijo reaccionar así al ver una mujer.

-Ren- murmuró Kyoko y el aludido no había pestañeado desde el momento en que la reconoció.

La chica dio un paso al frente, pero la mirada oscura y atemorizante del pelinegro la detuvo.

-¿Ren?- lo llamó su padre dudoso, la mirada de su hijo era como si quisiera matar a todos los presentes. -¿estás bien?

-yo… -dijo Kyoko y se le quebró la voz cuando él dio un paso hacia el frente, su mirada profunda la asustó tanto que incluso cuando él avanzó instintivamente ella retrocedió.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo vio aproximándose hacia ella, cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió alrededor suyo, pensó que la iba a gritar, a regañar, a insultar y quién sabe, tal vez a pegar, el aura tan fuerte que emanaba no era para esperar menos pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando percibió sus fuertes brazos alrededor suyo y su cabeza reposando sobre la suya.

_¿Y a este que bicho le picó? Por un momento pensé que iba a matar a esa niña?- _pensó Kuu anonadado.

-…tonta- lo escuchó murmurar un par de minutos después.

El suave tono que utilizó y la dulzura en su voz hicieron que el insulto no pareciera más que una broma. Tragó pesado y salió de su estado de congelamiento permitiendo enroscar sus propios brazos por la cintura de Ren. –Soy una tonta.- se percató de que sus lagrimales se habían activado.

-lo eres- sonrió y la apretó un poco más fuerte.

-lo siento… no sabes cuánto lo siento- trató de disculparse apresuradamente, como si no hubiera un mañana.

-shhhhhh- la calló dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.-ya tendremos tiempo para la explicaciones, ahora sólo déjame tenerte aquí- la abrazó de nuevo y sintió como si un gran peso se esfumara de su corazón, por primera vez en varios días, se sentía plenamente feliz.

Kuu no fue capaz de interrumpirlos pero tampoco quería irse de la habitación, así que silenciosamente caminó hacia la una banquita que estaba en el extremo de la sala y disimuladamente sacó una cámara para capturar el momento, eso era lo que hacía su esposa cada vez que veía a Ren feliz y aunque él no era partidario de tomar fotos sin permiso quiso hacerle honor a Julie y seguir con su tradición.

* * *

Kuu parpadeó repetidamente cuando vio a su hijo acercándose junto con la chica, estaban tomados de la mano.

-Papá, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí.

Se paró de inmediato y le tendió la mano –Mucho gusto, soy Kuu Hizuri, por favor dime quien eres y qué hiciste con mi hijo.-exclamó sorprendido en la última frase.

-¿amm? Ehh… yo me llamo Kyoko Mogami- le dio la mano cortésmente.

-¿cómo que qué me hizo papá?- enarcó una ceja.

-es la primera vez que veo felicidad en tu rostro con tan sólo ver a una mujer.- exclamó perplejo.

Ren se sonrojó un poco, no sabía que su felicidad era tan evidente -es que… como te dije, Kyoko es especial.

-eso veo, pues… bienvenida hija- la abrazó cálidamente.

La aludida se sorprendió por la repentina cercanía; sin embargo, cedió gustosa al abrazo.

-la vas a ahogar- comentó Ren en tono de broma.

-es que le estoy dando un abrazo doble, Julie hubiese estado encantada de conocerte.

-lo lamento mucho- expresó sus condolencias apenas Kuu la soltó.

-lastimosamente, son las cosas inevitables de la vida, ahora hay que seguir adelante y ser felices, porque sea donde sea que mi esposa esté, la felicidad de nosotros es lo que ella siempre ha querido.

-tienes razón papá, por eso, será que podrías hablar con Lory para romper el compromiso que tengo con Maria, se puso un poco histérico cuando se enteró que tenía novia.

-ahh deben ser los achaques de la vejez, jamás permitiría que mi hijo sea infeliz casándose con alguien que no ama, por supuesto que hablaré con él, no te preocupes. -le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro- Ummm, lástima que no esté aquí, no alcanzó a llegar al velorio pero debe estar en camino.

-gracias- sintió un gran alivio en su pecho pues Lory era bastante obsesivo con los compromisos.

-¿por cierto, cómo se enteró que ustedes estaban juntos?- preguntó Kuu mostrando gran interés en la historia.

-en la empresa, Kyoko era…-detuvo su respuesta, no estaba muy seguro de cómo continuar.

-¿era qué?

-ella era mi asistente.- dijo mirando de reojo a Kyoko.

-¿Qué? pero si tu asistente era un chico, un tal Kyoji… me habías comentado

-Eee esto, yo puedo explicar eso…-entrelazó sus dedos nerviosa.

* * *

Los tres fueron a almorzar a un restaurante cercano y ahí Kyoko les contó la verdad de principio a fin, Kuu no se enojó ni nada por el estilo, es más, llegó a la conclusión de que Ren tenía razón, su novia era una chica especial, no cualquiera hacía lo que ella hizo.

También, le explicaron los detalles de la muerte de Julie, la cual venía enferma desde hace varios años y lamentablemente no pudo ser curada a tiempo, ya que la habían diagnosticado leucemia muy tarde.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y acababa de terminar la ceremonia de cremación.

-vas a conservarlas- le preguntó Kyoko refiriéndose a las cenizas de su madre.

-sí, pero no por mucho tiempo pues quiero lanzarlas en un lugar muy especial.

-¿en Japón?- preguntó curiosa.

-sí, hay un pequeño pueblo en Kyoto donde solíamos pasar las vacaciones cuando yo era niño, ese era el lugar favorito de mi madre y poco después se convirtió en el mío.

-ohhhhh tal vez es cerca de donde yo crecí, después de todo Kyoto es una ciudad pequeña. –añadió.

_Más de lo que te imaginas_…-¿me acompañarás?- hace mucho que quiero ir ahí contigo.

-por supuesto- le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Ren, la cual sostenía desde hacía bastantes minutos.

-podemos ir antes de regresar a Tokyo.- propuso de inmediato

-¿cuándo te vas?- Le preguntó la chica.

-supongo que mañana, aunque aún no he comprado mi vuelo, ¿y tú, En qué hotel te estás quedando?

-la verdad… llegué hace como diez horas y ni siquiera tengo dinero para regresar.- se sobó inconscientemente la parte trasera del cuello, estaba bastante preocupada.

-¿En serio?- exclamó en un tono de absoluta incredulidad.

-sí- agachó la cabeza.

-¡wow! definitivamente eres impulsiva.-comentó verdaderamente sorprendido.

-lo soy- suspiró y levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos- no quería quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras sabía que estabas pasando un mal rato. Apenas salí de la comisaría vi las noticias sobre la muerte de tu madre, entonces…

-un momento- la frenó en seco- ¡¿estuviste en una comisaría?!

-sí, me demandaron por suplantación de identidad pero al final todo salió bien y retiraron los cargos.

-¿Quién te demandó?- _No creo que Lory haya sido capaz…_

-el señor Kawabata.

-ohhhh ya veo- Descansó al saber que no había sido su tío- tú también has pasado bastantes dificultades por estos días.

-un poco-_ pero nada se compara con lo que tú has pasado._

-ven- Se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó cálidamente –me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, después de una rica cena en familia fueron directamente al hotel donde se hospedaba Ren para descansar.

-Esta es nuestra habitación, podemos dormir todo lo que queramos y ya mañana cuando nos levantemos podemos comprar los tiquetes de avión.- exclamó Ren cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación era una suite preferencial con cama doble finamente tendida de blanco, un televisor 3D de 40" que colgaba en frente de la pequeña sala, dos nocheros de madera situados al lado de la cama y en el fondo se alcanzaba a ver la entrada al baño.

_Tanto lujo ya no me sorprende- _Pensó sarcástica.

-estoy exhausta.- No veía la hora de meterse bajo las sábanas.

-yo también, no he dormido en este par de días.

-me imagino- murmuró y se tumbó directamente sobre la cama.

-¿quieres ducharte?- Ren tenía la costumbre de tomar una ducha antes de irse a dormir.

-la verdad no, sólo quiero dormir.- sus párpados automáticamente se estaban cerrando.

-te entiendo, si me ducho de seguro se me quitará el sueño.

-exacto.-se empezó a quitar los zapatos.

Ren hizo lo mismo – ¿te molesta si duermo en ropa interior?- hizo la pregunta porque sabía que Kyoko era muy tímida.

-ehhh estoo- se le subieron los colores, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de dormir junto a un hombre.

-no acostumbro a usar pijamas, es más ni siquiera traje.- con el afán, a duras penas había empacado ropa.

-si te sientes cómodo así, está bien- trató de no sonar nerviosa, se metió debajo de las sábanas y le dio la espalda.

Ren se quitó la ropa dejando solamente su bóxer carmesí de cuadros, posteriormente se acomodó en el otro extremo de la cama quedando de frente a ella. – ¿Estás cómoda así?- Kyoko estaba con una blusa formal de manga larga y un pantalón negro de dril.

-la verdad que no- odiaba dormir con mucha ropa encima- creo que con tanta prisa también se me olvidó empacar pijama.

-si quieres quítate eso, sólo vamos a dormir- lo dijo sinceramente, sin una pizca de malicia.

Lo dudó un poco pero al final lo decidió, estaba muy cansada como para pasar una noche incómoda por culpa de la ropa-está bien-se tapó con la sábana y se deshizo de sus prendas, quedando en ropa interior, de espaldas hacia él.

-hasta mañana- murmuró antes de apagar las luces. Él también se metió debajo de las sábanas y la abrazó, sintiendo la tibia piel desnuda de su vientre. Cerró los ojos después de darle un suave beso sobre su hombro.

-hasta mañana-se giró completamente para alcanzar a darle un corto beso en su pecho y luego cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ren despertó primero, sonrió al ver la grata compañía que tenía a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. No quiso despertarla, sólo se quedó un rato observándola.

Ella estaba de lado, de frente hacia él, su cabeza era la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por la sábana.

Ren empezó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, deleitándose con la suavidad de los cortos mechones, luego con su dedo índice hizo un lento recorrido desde su frente hacia su mandíbula deteniéndose en sus labios; sintió su cálida exhalación y se vio tentado a besarla.

Descendió parcialmente de la cama para que su rostro quedara en frente de ella, la besó primero en la frente, después en la nariz, en la mejilla, en la cumbamba y finalmente llegó a su boca; acto que la sintió estremecerse.

-lo siento, no quise despertarte—se disculpó cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

-Umm- movió su cabeza hacia los lados en forma de negación. –Buenos días- parpadeó repetidamente para aclarar su vista.

-Muy buenos días- hizo hincapié en el adverbio y a tientas alcanzó su mano, sacándola a flote para besarla.

Kyoko se sonrojó al verlo besar su mano de forma supremamente tierna y delicada, le dio una serie de picos sobre la palma, los bordes, luego en cada dedo, tarea que le llevó varios minutos pues sus movimientos eran bastante lentos.

Aún le costaba creer que ella estaba ahí, a su lado. Era increíble que después de todas las mentiras que ella le había dicho él se sintiera el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sinceramente, no quería desperdiciar el tiempo; había perdido a su madre y profundamente se arrepentía de no haber compartido más con ella. Así que no iba a permitir que se repitiera la historia.

Él sabía perfectamente que perdonar no era fácil pero ¿qué sentido tenía estar alejado de la persona que amaba porque ésta cometió un error? ¿Para qué guardarle odio? ¿Para qué vengarse? Eso sólo le traería infelicidad a ambos y… ¡por fin había conocido a la persona que lo hacía feliz con sólo verla sonreír! así que no iba a permitir que una estúpida mentira se interpusiera en sus caminos.

Sin aviso previo Ren sacó su lengua y dio pequeñas tanteadas en las yemas de sus dedos pasando luego a cortas lamidas, que al pasar el tiempo se transformaron en succiones.

De ahora en adelante iba a aprovechar cada segundo…

Parecía que la temperatura de la habitación había subido de repente…

Inconscientemente, ella se acercó más hacia él y cruzó la pierna derecha por encima de la de Ren, acción que prosiguió del movimiento ascendente y descendente su pierna sobre la de él, incluso podía sentía sus lisos vellos rozándose con su piel.

Kyoko se sorprendió cuando intentó estirar su pierna para alcanzar el pié de Ren y falló. Al no alcanzar esa distancia, pues llegó solamente hasta el tobillo, contrajo su pierna y la estiró en dirección horizontal, haciendo un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados, acariciando intencionalmente al fiel amigo de su novio, cerró los ojos para ocultar un poco su vergüenza.

El azabache soltó un gemido cuando se percató del movimiento erótico sobre su zona y sin girarse estiró su mano para acariciar la espalda de Kyoko, bajando paulatinamente la tira del sostén, acariciando cada rastro de piel con el que se encontraba en su camino. Poco después pasó a sus senos, haciendo maravillas con sus manos mientas la boca se le hacía agua por probarlos.

_Será que… _una idea lujuriosa le pasó por la mente… _la vez pasada que lo hice a él pareció gustarle mucho. _Sin abrir los ojos movió la mano que minutos antes había estado en la boca de Ren, acarició su marcado pecho haciendo énfasis en el área de las tetillas, rodeándolas con circulitos tal y como él lo estaba haciendo con sus pezones. Escuchó como la hebilla de su sostén había emitido un pequeño clic y con movimientos rápidos sintió que Ren lo mandó a volar a algún lugar de la habitación.

Ella siguió descendiendo con sus caricias, llegando a la zona que su pierna estaba acariciando, procedió a hacer un remplazo de "trabajadores" y le dio prioridad a su mano que llegó a encajar perfectamente en los abultados bóxer.

Ren no se quedó atrás, pero sin prisa, también llegó a su cálida fuente, incluso por encima de la tela podía sentir la emanación de fluidos que le indicaban que estaba lista para recibirlo; pero él ya no era el viejo Ren que le importaba sólo satisfacerse a sí mismo, por lo que se aventuró a besarla y hacer el recorrido que había hecho sus manos ahora con sus labios. Se giró para quedar encima de ella y con besos ávidos devoró su boca, besándola como nunca, ya sin nada de mentiras entre ellos se sentía pleno, ya no habían dudas, no habían temores, simplemente había una pasión infinita y un amor que poco a poco se iba agigantando.

Se dejó llevar directo al cielo, ya no habían represiones, culpas, engaños, la tranquilidad de la verdad le estaba permitiendo disfrutar al máximo ese momento, sentir que cada caricia le incendiaba los átomos de su cuerpo, que su tibia saliva se mezclaba con el elixir que emanaba su cuerpo, que su flácida pero a la vez firme lengua se movía con deliciosa maestría sobre su punto erógeno, haciéndola gemir y estallar por dentro, experimentando el goce supremo que los humanos podían alcanzar a través de sexo.

Quería hacerla suya allí mismo pero la conciencia no lo abandonó esta vez así que esperó a que ella se recuperara de su orgasmo- vamos a bañarnos- le sugirió y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda, indicándole que se subiera.

Ella así lo hizo, no le importó que estuviera desnuda, se sentía como una niña. Se acomodó encima de él y cuando Ren se puso de pié ella enroscó las piernas por su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo muy poca presión.

-aaaaaarreeeeee- emitió un grito infantil y le dio besitos cortos en el cuello.

-¿perdón?- preguntó sarcástico de camino al baño.

-eres mi caballito- su voz tierna lo hizo estremecer e incluso lo excitó más.

Ren abrió uno de los cajones del baño donde había visto un par de oportunos paquetitos plásticos.

-¡Bingo!- murmurò cuando encontró lo que quería.

-B-I-N-G-O, (bi-ai-en-gi-ou)- repitió ella en tono jocoso cantando la melodía infantil del famoso perrito llamado Bingo.

-sujétate fuerte- le advirtió y se las arregló para voltearla, dejándola enfrente de él, aún enroscada en sus caderas- ¿así que primero un caballo y ahora un perro?- preguntó sarcástico con una voz empapada de lujuria.

La recostó junto a la pared del baño con el fin de obtener un apoyo extra mientras se bajaba los interiores para colocarse el preservativo.

Kyoko sintió un escalofrío, muy placentero, al percibir los azulejos fríos del baño rozándole la espalda; menos mal que las caricias de Ren sobre su boca, cuello y hombros le fueron subiendo la temperatura.

Hizo varias caricias previas para asegurarse de que su novia lo recibiera sin ningún problema y cuando se sintió seguro se hundió en ella lentamente, estando atento de sus reacciones para no lastimarla.

Le escuchó un hondo gemino; pero no era para nada de dolor, sabía distinguirlo muy bien, así que se animó a seguir, embistiéndola cada segundo, sintiendo su lugar recóndito absorbiendo el suyo, llevándolo a conocer el cielo, sintiendo el placer azotándolo de la cabeza a los pies, conociendo ese tipo de placer que trascendía más allá de lo físico, pues el grado de conexión que sentía con ella era indescriptible.

* * *

Luego del agitado despertar y de un baño tremendamente caliente, (y no explícitamente refiriéndose a la temperatura del agua) la pareja había salido hacia el aeropuerto.

-señoras y señores en poco minutos aterrizaremos en la ciudad de Kyoto, por favor, abróchense sus cinturones.

-siento un poco de nostalgia- comentó Kyoko mientras seguía las instrucciones de la azafata.

-yo también, hace años que estuvimos aquí- sonrió con tristeza mirando fijamente la caja que sostenía en sus manos.

-Julie san debe estar muy feliz de que hayamos venido.

-seguro…- sonrió cálidamente.

Luego de aterrizar Ren se dirigió a la oficina de equipajes para enviar el de ellos directo a Tokyo, pues no querían andar con un par de maletas todo el camino.

-¿Quieres descansar un poco?- le preguntó, era lógico que quisiera reposar luego de un largo viaje.

-no es necesario, ayer dormimos más de doce horas.- se sentía totalmente relajada y renovada.

Le agarró la mano -Entonces vamos.

Caminaron a la salida del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi.

Ren no se acordaba de la dirección así que estuvo atento dándole instrucciones al taxista.

-no puede ser…-murmuró por lo bajo Kyoko.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-estamos yendo directo a la casa de los señores Fuwa.

-umm ¿Fuwa? ¿Los papás del mono peliteñido?- preguntó con naturalidad.

-sí, ellos fueron los que me criaron, tienen una pequeña posada muy cerca de aquí. ¿A dónde exactamente vamos, Ren?

-ya lo verás.- No quería revelar ningún detalle.

Tan sólo cinco minutos después, el taxi se detuvo.

-hemos llegado- Ren le pagó la tarifa al taxista y se bajó del auto abriéndole posteriormente la puerta a Kyoko.

-Oh por Dios Ren, ¿ves esa casa?- le señaló hacia el frente, a las afueras de la aglomeración de árboles –es la de los señores Fuwa.

No te preocupes ahí no es adónde vamos. –la tomó de la mano y la guió por en medio del bosque.

-Ren no me digas qué…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando sus ojos detallaron aquel hermoso lugar donde solía pasar sus días de infancia, el pequeño lago aún mantenía sus aguas cristalinas, las hojas de los árboles brillaban de un verde intenso y las rocas con forma de hamburguesa todavía reposaban en el suelo –oh por dios. –se le aguaron los ojos al ver que todo estaba intacto, como si nunca hubiesen pasado esos catorce años. –¡qué coincidencia!, tu lugar favorito es también el mío- exclamó con sorpresa.

-las coincidencias no existen…sólo existe lo inevitable- metió su mano derecha al bolsillo del pantalón y agarró el pequeño objeto que había guardado durante días- cierra los ojos.

-¿ahh?

-sólo hazlo- después de que ella lo hizo le siguió hablando. -Estira tus manos y júntalas como si fueras a recibir algo.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo hizo lo que él pidió y segundos después sintió una figura rocosa descansando en sus palmas.

-ya puedes abrirlos- sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba muy feliz de que la preciada roca volviera a las manos de su dueña.

-¿qué es esto?- preguntó anonadada al ver la pequeña roca morada tan parecida a aquella que una vez tuvo.

-No me digas que ya lo olvidaste- fingió un tono de decepción.

-no es posible- sus lágrimas amenazaron con salir rodando. -¿Corn? ¿Eres tú Corn?- literalmente le estaba hablando a la piedra.

-lo soy… -sabía que debía ser más directo- ¿también me olvidaste?

-¿qué?-abrió sus ojos como platos- ¿cómo así?... ¡No es posible! Tú…-la voz se le quebró…-¿tú eres Corn?

Sus labios se estiraron dejando ver una gran sonrisa -así es…bueno, mi nombre en ese entonces era Kuon pero por cuestiones de fonética supongo que me entendiste Corn.

-OMG, ¡has sido tú todo este tiempo!- lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡cómo has crecido!- no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-jejeje cariño, me estás asfixiando- era la primera vez que Kyoko lo abrazaba tan fuerte.

-Ups, lo siento… -rió torpemente- ¡pero un momento!, ¿cómo es que tú tienes a Corn? Yo lo perdí hace muchos años- se limpió el rostro.

-es una historia un poco larga pero la voy a resumir en un…ummm… "Shotaro es el culpable"-. Alzó los hombros en señal de indignación.

-¡maldito!, él es el culpable de todas mis desgracias.- apretó fuertemente los dientes.

-hay algo más que debes saber- era mejor contarle ahora, si esperaba a que el propio Fuwa se lo dijera, Kyoko iba a vivir el resto de su vida en una mentira.

-Dime- lo miró perpleja.

-Shotaro no fue tu primera vez, el muy maldito te lo hizo creer- empuñó su mano, ojalá ese rubio no se le atravesara porque le iba a partir la cara de nuevo- la verdad, fue que nunca te tocó.

-¿ahhh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- tragó saliva y sintió un profundo enojo hacia Shotaro y hacía sí misma por haberle creído. _Desgraciado, maldito, te odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma… _

Ren se asustó cuando los ojos de Kyoko perdieron su brillo y se llenaron de odio por unos instantes

_un momento, si él no fue el primero significa que Ren… OMG, ¡de razón que me dolió tanto esa noche!, ….. gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡tuve mi primera vez con la persona que amo! _

Ren vio que el rostro de su novia mostró tranquilidad, como si la hubiesen liberado de una tremenda tortura. Cuando la notó completamente relajada prosiguió con su explicación -el día que los Beagles te secuestraron yo me encontré con Sho y lo escuché contárselo a un amigo, también me enteré sobre la piedra y sobre que…

-¡¿Qué?!- no quería más sorpresas.

-me enteré que eras Kyoji…-lo dijo sin rodeos

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? sabías que yo era Kyoji desde hace días?- en esos momentos quería que se abriera un hoyo en la mitad de la tierra y se la tragara, o mejor aún, que se formara un remolino en el lago y la arrastrara hacia algún lugar dónde Ren no pudiera verla.

-Sí- se burló internamente.

-¡Estuve sufriendo días en vano martirizándome sobre cómo te iba a decir la verdad y tu ya la sabías!- le molestó el tonito de mofa así que le reclamó.

-sí- dijo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento- estaba muy enojado cuando me enteré, quería hacerte pedacitos, no literalmente claro, pero fue ese mismo día que te vi casi muerta en esa cruz, mi mundo se vino al piso cuando pensé que te había perdido así que decidí perdonarte, no sin antes vengarme, por supuesto… Lo siento, sé que fui un inmaduro- rio jocosamente al recordar las situaciones incómodas- pero las cosas se salieron de control y luego de que me dijiste la verdad no pude alcanzarte.

-wow, por dios, nunca me hubiese imaginado que ya sabías, mucho menos de ese modo, de pronto se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que Yashiro te había contado.

-¿EH? ¿Yashiro sabía?- preguntó atónito.

-Ehhhhh siii-subió el tono en cada "i" que decía. -tuve que contarle la verdad para que no se arruinara su relación con Kanae.

-entonces Kanae lo sabía, también Yashiro, supongo que Hikaru, los señores del Darumaya, ¡oh por dios! hasta el Beagle, algo así me insinuó… ¿Así que yo era el único idiota ignorante?- se sintió muy mal.

-Óyeme Ren- Se acercó y le puso una mano en la mejilla, si alguien en este momento merece ser llamado idiota, soy yo; tú no estás ni cerca de serlo- Sintió como los sollozos volvían a hacer presencia- una vez más te pido perdón por todo lo que te mentí, por todo el daño que te causé, por….

Ren la abrazó por la cintura y la levantó- creo que toda la felicidad que has traído a mi vida supera con creces el sufrimiento que he vivido durante esta- la miró directamente a los ojos, ahora ella estaba con exactitud a su misma altura-no voy a decir que olvidemos todo, que empecemos de cero, mucho gusto mi nombre es Ren y blablabla, eso dejémoselo a Disney, sólo quiero decirte que continuemos, vamos a ver qué más nos depara el futuro en este alocado devenir de acontecimientos… yo te amo Kyoko, eso es lo único que importa.

Sin esperar más la besó, muy profundamente, transmitiéndole todas sus emociones y sentimientos.

Poco después, sintió que el beso se tornó salado, ella estaba llorando así que Ren se detuvo y la bajó, mirándola perplejo.

-Yo también te amo Ren-lo abrazó y lloró unos cuantos segundos sobre su pecho.

-shiiiiiiii- le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- creo que mi mamá está lista para salir. – Cuando la escuchó calmarse se separó de ella y abrió la caja.-toma un poco.

-¿en serio?- se sorprendió que quisiera compartir algo tan preciado con ella.

-Sí, mira así- tomo la mitad de las cenizas en su mano derecha.

-Vale- tomó el resto y posteriormente Ren puso la caja en el suelo y con su mano libre tomó la mano libre de ella y empezó a caminar alrededor del lago

-¡Mamá! –Gritó con entusiasmo.-Te presento a Kyoko- a medida que caminaba iba dejando caer un poco de la ceniza.

-¡mucho gusto Julie san!- imitó el tono de la voz de Ren.

-¡ella es la chica que amo!... aunque está un poco loca.-rieron al unísono mientras dejaban caer un poco más de la sustancia gris.

-su hijo es el chico que amo, ¡le prometo que lo cuidaré! …. Y es verdad, estoy un poco loca… aunque loca por él- rió jocosamente.

Ren sonrió al percibir tanta sinceridad en sus palabras, era paradójico que ahora estuviera feliz, se estaba despidiendo de su madre y a la vez era como si le estuviera dando un nuevo lugar en la tierra, un lugar donde siempre permanecería su esencia.

Terminaron de arrojar las cenizas y siguieron haciendo una charla no recíproca con la fallecida Julie, le contaron cómo se conocieron en medio de risas, todos aquellos momentos incómodos que había pasado, las confusiones y malentendidos que se habían presentado… todo, absolutamente todo… e incluso divagaron tentativamente en el futuro, no sabían exactamente qué les esperaba ni tampoco les preocupaba, sólo estaban seguros de una cosa y era que ambos habían encontrado a esa persona especial, esa que llega en el momento más inesperado para hacer realidad la fantasía soñada.

**FIN**

**21/12/2013**


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

**Algunos años después**

-Kyoko ven rápido, ya casi empieza.- llamó audiblemente a su esposa mientras sostenía un recipiente grande de palomitas de maíz recién salidas del microondas.

-ya voy- contestó a la vez que servía dos refrescos con hielo y los llevaba hacia la sala.

-estoy emocionado- comentó recibiendo el vaso que le ofrecía la chica, ahora de 27 años.

-yo también, no puedo creer que el sueño de Kyoji se haya hecho realidad.- cuando le escuchó la idea en la comisaría le había parecido bastante improbable.

-aunque sufrió una gran modificación pues se suponía que iba a ser una película.- comentó Ren.

-pero así está mucho mejor, doce episodios son mejor que uno.- estaba muy emocionada.

-por supuesto, vamos a pasar un muy buen rato los próximos doce martes.

-sí, vamos a recordar los viejos tiempos… umm aunque de pronto le han cambiado muchas cosas a la historia original, ya sabes, siempre exageran. –bueno, también era mucho pedir que la dejaran intacta o que no le omitieran y agregaran partes.

-es verdad, pero no importa que tan bueno o malo sea, lo voy a grabar para que cuando Kyoji lo vea sepa cómo nos conocimos- ya tenía programado su televisor para que grabara.

-¡qué vergüenza!- se llevó un cojín a la cara.

-uyy sí, ¿será que incluyeron las escenas lésbicas?- comentó en tono jocoso.

-¡shhhhh!- le pegó a Ren en la cabeza con el cojín con que segundos antes se estaba tapando. –¡disque escenas lésbicas! ¡Fueron sólo un par de besos! ¡qué pena!- se puso roja como un tomate.

-menos mal lo adaptó corea, donde hubiese sido Japón si a mucho hubiésemos visto un beso al final. –No era un gran conocedor de los doramas pero sí veía muchas películas y sabía que en las japonesas había muy poco contacto físico.

-sí, aunque los tiempos han cambiado, Japón no ha hecho un gran avance en cuestiones de romanticismo; en cambio, en los dramas coreanos incluso se pueden ver cortas escenas de sexo.- añadió.

-¡pervertida!- le sacó la lengua.

-¡oye! Eres un odioso, ¿Quién es Mr. Pervertido? – le volvió a pegar con la almohada.

-jajajaja, volviendo al tema de las series asíaticas, a decir verdad… yo creo que incluir "acción" les ha traído un poco más de popularidad a los Doramas coreanos.

-ammmm eso significa que probablemente sí vayan a pasar un beso entre chicas-lo miró fijamente- si es así elimínalo de la grabación.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre!, ¡eso es parte de la historia!- replicó de inmediato- tranquila, la mayoría de las personas, en alguna etapa de su vida dudan de su orientación sexual- hizo el comentario como si fuera ajeno a su propio caso.

-Para la muestra un botón, tú pensaste que te estabas volviendo gay.- movió las manos hacia él y levantó las cejas, como si estuviese diciendo "ta-da".

Tragó pesado al recordar sus días de frustración- es verdad y no lo voy a negar, puesto que no es algo de lo que deba avergonzarme, incluso no quiero ocultárselo a mi hijo, cuando él vea esta grabación va a tener alrededor de 15 años, yo espero y aspiro que para esa época la sociedad se haya vuelto más tolerante.

-tienes razón y para eso falta bastante, ni siquiera ha cumplido un año nuestro pequeño.

Ren sonrió cálidamente y se acercó para darle un corto beso en la frente.

-ohh ya empezó.- estaba supremamente emocionado.- jumm ese actor no es ni pizca de parecido a mí, yo soy mucho más apuesto. –se quejó al ver al protagonista.

-¡jam!- bufó burlonamente- ¡Lee Mi Ho es uno de los actores más apuestos de corea!

Ren abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar que su esposa defendía a su rival, iba a vengarse con el comentario de que la actriz principal era la mujer más hermosa que había visto pero no podía mentir, para sus ojos no había mujer más hermosa que Kyoko. –pues Park Shin Hye es…

-es muy bonita, me alegra que ella represente Ryoko- dijo con total tranquilidad.

Los personajes del dorama no llevaban los nombres originales de sus inspiraciones; sin embargo, eran verdaderamente parecidos. Además, Kyoji había mantenido algo de la tradición japonesa en su Dorama, incluyendo los nombres.

Ninguno de los dos hizo otro comentario hasta que pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos, estaban muy entretenidos con la trama.

-¡Dios!, ese Len es un idiota- comentó al ver la manera en que el protagonista trataba a las mujeres y menospreciaba a todo el mundo.

Ella rió interiormente al ver el reflejo de Ren de hace ocho años, nadie podría siquiera imaginarse que él en un tiempo se comportó así. Ahora era una bella persona, sonrió felizmente al recordar que ese gran hombre ahora era su esposo.

-wow la chica que hace de Kanae es muy bonita, Shin Min ha quedó perfecta para el papel.- habló otra vez Kyoko.

-Aunque Sakae parece más odiosa que la original.- soltó el comentario.

-¡Hey! No insultes a mi mejor amiga, es cierto que era odiosa pero ya no lo es.

-estoy bromeando, Kanae me cae bien, me alegra que Yashiro esté con alguien como ella. _Quien iba a pensar que esos dos se iban a casar._

-¡por dios!, Ryoko está loca- Gritó Kyoko cuando vio a la protagonista cortándose su pelo.

-miren quien habla.- bufó en tono irónico pero al parecer ella no lo escuchó pues apenas vio al personaje que interpretaba a Shotaro hizo una mueca de desagrado y se sumió en sus pensamientos–tierra llamando a Kyoko- le habló dulcemente, sobándole la cabeza.

-umm lo siento, aún no olvido todo lo que el idiota ese me hizo- apretó su mandíbula.

-menos mal le diste su merecido el día que regresamos de USA- recordaba como si fuera ayer la estruendosa cachetada y el sin fin de palabras que habían hecho sentir al rubio como la peor persona. Ren incluso sintió lástima por él.

-sí, pude desahogarme. Me calló como anillo al dedo que estuviera esperándome en el Darumaya ese día, no aguanté las ganas y exploté… Aunque al final se disculpó y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces- _ojalá él ni el Beagle se vuelvan a cruzar en nuestros caminos._

_-_Bueno, no le echemos más cabeza al pasado- pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de ella.

-tienes razón- inclinó su cabeza hacia el pecho de Ren y siguieron viendo el programa.

…

¡ammmm ya se va a terminar!- comentó en tono de reproche Kyoko, estaba muy metida en la historia.

"_en el próximo capítulo de Dangerous Lover, Ryoko llega a la entrevista en Seul's Air disfrazada de Ryoji, ¿será que consigue el empleo? ¿Len la descubrirá? Si quiere saber esto y mucho más no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, el martes de 9-10 Pm por SBS"_

-Aunque sabemos exactamente qué es lo que va a pasar no puedo evitar sentirme intrigado-Ren apagó el televisor- wow jamás me imaginé que yo vería un Dorama.

-bueno, por este vale la pena hacer la excepción, ¿no?- le dio un corto beso en la nariz a su esposo.

-síp- le devolvió el beso, pero en los labios.

Kyoko lo recibió con gusto aunque notó que se estaba tornando muy intenso con el pasar de los segundos- amor, vamos a dormir, mañana hay que trabajar.- le pidió a su subconsciente que le permitiera controlarse, pues sinceramente, prefería pasar la noche en vela divirtiéndose con él.

-somos los jefes de cada sede, podemos llegar tarde- la siguió besando hasta que logró que se recostara en el sofá- además- se detuvo para mirarla pícaramente- Julie chan quiere llegar a este mundo.

-jum creo que Julie chan se debe esperar un poquito más, al menos hasta que Kyoji esté más grandecito.- le contestó con dulzura. Suficiente tenía con un bebé, lo amaba con todo su corazón pero no estaba lista para traer otro, al menos no, todavía.

-ummm ok amor- entendía que debía esperar aunque si hubiese sido por él ya tendrían cinco bebés. Al nacer Kyoji se dio cuenta que amaba a los niños, que ser padre era lo mejor del mundo. No podía negar que le costó al principio el cambio de pañales y las levantadas a la madrugaba, pero eso no era nada comparado con la calidez que sentía al tener a su pequeño en brazos y toda la felicidad que ese angelito había traído a sus vidas. –Pero eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos- le dio una serie de besos en su cuello.

-exacto- pronunció en medio de un gemido y se dejó llevar al éxtasis por las caricias de su esposo, jamás se cansaría de eso…

* * *

**Bueno chicas(os) eso es todo, una vez más muchísimas gracias, en estos años aprendí muchísimo de, con y para ustedes. **

**Ahora tengo una familia virtual que es el grupo en facebook, por ahí me podrán encontrar si quieren comentarme algo o si quieren unirse para conocer a grandiosas personas que siguen escribiendo y manteniéndonos al día con skip beat.**

**Respondo aquí los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta y de los demás ya les envié el mensajito.**

**Por otro lado, no creo que escriba un fic en un futuro pues quiero dedicarme a hacer una historia completamente original, si alguna día la hago y publico les avisaré por si quieren leerme, sería un honor!**

…

**Jamás me cansaré de decirles gracias, ustedes me ayudaron a crecer como persona y mejor no digo más…. Porque podría llorar.**

**Un abrazo y un beso gigante para todos**

**Hasta una próxima vez**

**Atentamente **

**Sakuraliz23 o simplemente Liz**

* * *

**Reviews!  
**

**Jane:** Hola, lamento no haber cumplido con lo de los 15 días, espero que aún así puedas leer el final de la historia. Pd: estoy viviendo en Colombia no sé porqué aún en ff aparece la banderita de USA.

**LIVR:** Hola. Ahora sí, oficialmente, ya no hay más capis. Gracias por leerme

**Xhex:** Hi, lamento la demora en la actualización! Con respecto a escribir otro fic la verdad no sé si vuelva a escribir uno, quiero dedicarme a escribir una historia original. Te mando un gran abrazo!

**Stella Fiori : **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. BESOS Y ABRAZOS!

**21/12/2013**


End file.
